Promessas Intactas
by Rebeka Gomes
Summary: Tradução de Promises Unbroken. Num Universo Alternativo, Sirius Black permaneceu o Fiel do Segredo dos Potter, que nunca morreram. A guerra não acabou: Voldemort e o Mundo Bruxo continuam lutando pela supremacia. CAPÍTULO 39 de 39.
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO: COMO TERÍAMOS FEITO POR VOCÊ

Nota da Autora: Em 17 de Julho de 2003, esta história foi adaptada para a Ordem da Fênix. Contudo, já que eu tinha começado a escrever em Fevereiro, há alguns aspectos importantes da trama que não mudarão. Felizmente, esta é a beleza de um Universo Alternativo. Arabella Figg, por exemplo, não é um aborto neste universo. Há algumas outras diferenças menores, mas espero que vocês apreciem Promessas Intactas a despeito disso.

iEntão deveria ter morrido! rugiu Black.  Morrido em vez de trair seus amigos, como teríamos feito por você! /i

Sobre a colina estava um monumento de pedra, modelado na forma de um pilar. Era feito de mámore preto resplandescente, com uma estrela dourada de seis pontas no alto. Inscrito no memorial estavam as palavras:

Sirius Black:  
1960 - 1981 Fiel até o fim Perdido, mas nunca esquecido

Enquanto o sol se punha sobre Godric's Hollow, seus raios refletiam na estrela de seis pontas, iluminando os rostos dos três homens que estavam de pé silenciosamente diante do monumento. Na base da colina estava uma mulher ruiva, mas estava separada dos outros, permitindo-lhes um último adeus. Contudo, mesmo ela nunca teria afirmado que o vento fazia com houvesse lágrimas nos olhos. Fazer isso traria desonra ao mais nobre dos sacrifícios. Os homens reunidos no monumento sabiam que ela entendia e sabiam que ela compartilhava sua dor, mas este era um momento que só eles poderiam compartilhar.

Mas o monumento não era um túmulo e nem a colina era um cemitério. O corpo dele, afinal de contas, nunca fora encontrado.

Finalmente, depois que parecera ser uma eternidade de silêncio, o homem no centro falou. Tinha por volta de trinta anos de idade, com cabelo preto desgrenhado e olhos cor de avelã que poderiam ser impressionantes, se não estivessem tão tristes. "Amizades verdadeiras nunca morrem de verdade," ele sussurou pesada e lentamente. "E a família não é definida pelo sangue. É fortalecida por laços que não se quebram, temperada e testada por experiências e dor. O que somos é irmãos e como tal permanecemos, leais um ao outro até o fim. E não importa o que aconteça entre este momento e o depois, sempre ficarei grato de ter tido tais amigos."

A figura mais baixa e ligeiramente rechonchuda a sua esquerda soluçou, sua cabeça loura tremendo na descrença desesperada em que viveram por mais de uma década.

"Fiel até o fim," o terceiro homem citou com uma voz embargada. Seu cabelo castanho claro já estava manchado com fios prateados a despeito de sua relativa juventude e lágrimas brilhavam nos olhos azuis. "Ah, Almofadinhas... por que você tinha que ser tão literal?"

"Sempre achei que ele seria o último a se ir," o homem baixo acrescentou.

"Ou o primeiro, no meio da glória." o homem do centro empurrou os óculos no nariz de modo cunvulsivo, como se buscasse por algo para fazer com as mãos. "Ele odiaria que não soubéssemos."

A figura mais a direita pôs uma mão no ombro do amigo. "Ele fez sua escolha, Pontas... e foi uma de que ele teria orgulho."

"Eu sei... Eu só sinto falta dele." finalmente, James Potter deixou as lágrimas cairem. "Faz dez anos... E ainda o quero de volta. Ainda desejo que ele não tivesse feito isso."

"Não é sua culpa, James," Peter Pettigrew sussurou. "Não é culpa de ninguém, exceto d'Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Você nunca imaginou que ele morreria por você."

"Mas se eu não tivesse pedido..."

Remus Lupin voltou-se e passou os braços em torno do amigo. "Nem mesmo diga isso, James. Não faça isso consigo mesmo. Não sabe o que teria acontecido na guerra e não sabe se Sirius teria vivido ou morrido. Não se mate sobre o que teria acontecido. Não podemos mudar isso agora. Tudo que podemos fazer é honrar o sacrifício. Tudo que podemos fazer é lembrar os bons tempos. E podemos continuar nossas vidas, como Sirius teria querido que fizéssemos. Vamos lembrar dele como ele era e viver os dias que ele nos deu."

"Detesto o fato de que ele morreu por mim," Potter replicou teimosamente, seu rosto enterrado no ombro de Lupin. James Potter era um homem forte, mas havia momentos em que ele precisava disso.

Lupin lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante gentil. "Você teria feito o mesmo por ele, James, exatamente como qualquer um de nós teria feito pelo outros. Você mesmo disse - somos mais do que amigos. E Sirius" - aqui, sua voz finalmente perdeu a estabilidade - "Sirius nos deu um futuro. Ele mantece você, Lily e Harry a salvo. Acho que ele ficaria orgulhoso disso."

"Ele morreu como um herói," Peter acrescentou. "Exatamente como sempre quis."

"Não acho que ele sofreu a tortura de Voldemort num desejo de ser herói, Peter!" James repreendeu. Teria continuado se não fosse o abraço de Remus.

"Peter não quis dizer isso, James." Ele apertou os braços em volta do amigo. "Mas ele está certo, de certo modo. Não importa o que fizeram com ele, Sirius nunca cedeu. Realmente morreu como um herói. E gostaria de poder agradecer-lhe por salvar você quase tanto quanto gostaria de poder tê-lo de volta."

James poderia ter sido enganado pela voz calma do amigo se não tivesse visto as lágrimas trilhando o rosto de Remus. "Eu também."

"E eu," Peter sussurou. "Gostaria que não tivesse sido assim."

Título Original: Promisses Unbroken - Prologue: As We Would Have Done For You Autora: Robin Tradução: Rebeka (c) Brasil, 2004 


	2. Dez Anos Atrás

CAPÍTULO UM: DEZ ANOS ATRÁS

bNovembro de 1981/b

i"Não!"/i

Remus Lupin uivou a palavra assim que Aparatou do lado de fora de um prédio de apartamentos indefinido localizado nos arredores da Londre dos trouxas. Com o coração acelerado, ele correu a toda velocidade na direção da entrada, esquecido das dores remanecentes de sua transformação duas noites atrás. Isso não importava. Nada mais importava quando a Marca Negra flutuava no céu.

Subiu dois lances de escadas e alcaçou seu destino, e apesar da porta estar fechada, ele sabia que algo estava errado. O lobo sentia isso. Remus tentou a maçaneta e não estava trancada. Apressou-se em entrar, temendo a cena que sabia que encontraria.

O lobo sabia. O apartamento estava devastado, um campo de batalha. A mobília estava espalhada por todo lugar, algumas destruídas por mágicas perdidas e outras simplesmente atiradas de lado porque estiveram no caminho. A parede à sua frente estava escurecida e a da direita tinha tinta descascando onde antes não estava. Um robe estava descartado nas costas de uma cadeira virada, onde seu dono deveria ter estado sentado quando os Comensais da Morte chegaram. Não muito longe estava uma cópia do Profeta Diário que agora nunca seria lida. Suas margens estavam vincadas, como se o jornal tivesse sido exposto a um calor extremo e quase queimado. À direita de Remus, havia sangue; não muito, mas um pouco e seu nariz sensível lhe disse que um inimigo tombara ali, morto ou seriamente ferido. A parede próxima da porta da frente tinha um novo buraco nela, e ele soube que seu amigo não tombara sem luta.

Remus piscou e descobriu lágrimas correndo por seu rosto. "Sirius?" ele sussurou, sabendo que não haveria resposta, mas tendo que tentar mesmo assim. Mas sua voz não saía forte o bastante; estava rouco e queria gritar. Não... "Sirius...?"

É claro, não houve resposta. De algum modo, ele sabia que nunca ouviria a voz de seu amigo novamente. Desesperadamente, Remus andou pelo apartamento, afastando a mobília numa louca busca, atrás de alguém que não estava ali. Pelo menos ele esperava achar um corpo... mas não havia nada. Procurou em todos os aposentos do pequeno e dilapidado apartamento - o esconderijo "perfeito" - mas não havia nada. Nenhum corpo. Nenhum sinal. Só havia a evidência da batalha que Sirius lutara, mesmo sabendo que não poderia vencer.

Ele caiu de joelhos, deixando sua cabeça tombar nas mãos. Sirius... Pela primeira vez desde que ele fora para Hogwarts e conhecera os amigos que ele amaria como irmãos, Remus Lupin dissolveu-se em soluços. Não...

iDor./i

Ele conseguia lidar com a dor. Ele era um Auror. Dor era algo com que ele lidara antes.

"Conte-me," a voz fria exigiu.

"Vá pro inferno," Sirius sussurou, seus lábios rachando e sangrando. Doía falar, mas ele podia lidar com a dor. Poderia sobreviver e esperar pela morte.

iEsperar pela morte. /i

"Temo que seja inútil, James," Albus Dumbledore disse calmamente. "Não houve sinais."

"E nossos espiões?" ele sussurou.

"Tudo que eles sabem é que ele foi levado até Voldemort," o diretor respodeu, pondo uma mão gentil no ombro de Potter. O homem mais jovem sabia que estava tremendo, mas não se importava. Sirius se fora... Sirius estava desaparecido há cinco dias.

"O que mais não está me contando?" ele perguntou, meio odiando o tom acusatório de sua própria voz, mas não querendo ouvir mentiras. Não queria ser protegido. Queria saber da verdade.

Dumbledore suspirou. "Eles sabem que ele foi torturado. Não sabem se ele já morreu."

Já. James tentou engolir um soluço. Não funcionou. Sirius... Ele viera até Dumbledore atrás de força, de esperança, mas só encontrara desespero. Até mesmo Dumbledore achava que Sirius morreria. Até mesmo Dumbledore, o único bruxo que Voldemort temia, achava que não havia chances! Onde estava a justiça disso? Por que ele enviara um amigo para a morte? De repente, ele gritou, "Temos que fazer algo!"

"Como o quê, James?" a voz gentil de Dumbledore perguntou-lhe. "Você tem uma família e uma descendência a proteger. Remus e Peter se tornaram alvos também, e o Ministério está ocupado demais tentando conter ameaças para buscar um Auror desaparecido. Dificilmente há alguma coisa com o que lutar a guerra, agora." sua outra mão alcançou o ombro de James. "Sinto muito mesmo, meu amigo, mas não há nada que possamos fazer."

"Tudo que podemos fazer é esperar que isso termine."

Eles fizeram um funeral vários meses depois, embora não houvesse corpo. E no primeiro aniversário do desaparecimento de Sirius, James e Lily eregiram o monumento em sua honra em Godric's Hollow, sabendo, ao mesmo tempo, que o Feitiço Fidelius nunca fora quebrado. Eles tinham ficado juntos, silenciosos, naquela manhã, debaixo do sol nascente, mas sem sentir seu calor. Estavam realmente sozinhos, agora; a guerra estava chegando a novos picos e Voldemort não mostrara sinais de esquecer dos Potter. Ainda comunicavam-se com Remus e Peter, é claro, mas fora a mesma coisa. O Feitiço do Fiel mantinha-os a salvo da ira de Voldemort e embora soubessem que ele perderia o interesse com o tempo - ou pelo menos decidisse tomar outra pessoa como alvo - no momento, eles tinham que se esconder. Nem James nem Lily gostavam de ficar na moita, mas sabiam que era necessário. Tinham um filho a proteger.

E assim os anos se passaram. Finalmente, o Feitiço Fidelius expirou com o tempo e ante insistência de James, fora renovado - desta vez, contudo, apenas para Lily e Harry, com o próprio James como Fiel do Segredo. Não é que não confiasse nos melhores amigos; de fato, tanto Remus quanto Peter tinham se oferecido, mas ele não conseguia pôr outra pessoa em perigo dessa maneira. Nem, porém, conseguia ele pôr a cabeça na areia para sempre. Assim, com a segurança de que sua amada esposa e filho estavam a salvo em Godric's Hollow, James voltou a trabalhar como Auror. O Departamento de Execução de Leis da Magia precisava dele desesperadamente. A morte de Sirius causara um buraco nos quadros superiores dos Aurores e a ausência de James não ajudou. Com mais Aurores morrendo todo dia, eles precisavam de toda ajuda que podiam.

Mas tudo só ficava mais sombrio, atigindo seu clímax com o assassinato público da Ministra da Magia por Voldemort, pega indefesa no Beco Diagonal, morta depois de menos de dois minutos de duelo. A morte da velha Bagnold assustara a comunidade bruxa além da conta; fora a sua força que mantivera o mundo mágico unido e sua morte anunciava que tempos mais sombrios viriam. Partidários afluíam para a bandeira de Voldemort, levados por medo e o lado da luz mal se sustentava. E só ficava pior.

Dentro de três meses, o novo Ministro da Magia tombava nas mãos de Voldemort. Seu sucessor também se foi em outras cinco semanas e logo bruxas e bruxos tinham medo de até mesmo sair de casa. A comunicação começou a cessar. As várias escolas bruxas ameaçaram desaparecer quando os pais não deixavam seus filhos saírem de suas vistas. Os Comensais da Morte matavam e torturavam o povo trouxa e bruxo à vontade, às vezes atacando mesmo em pleno luz do dia de tão confiantes que estavam. Através de tudo isso, James Potter trabalhou incansavelmente com Auror, derrotando um bruxo das trevas atrás do outro, e ganhando a fama que nunca pedira, enquanto o mundo ficava ainda mais sombrio. Não importava quantos Comensais da Morte eles derrotassem, o Ministério perdia pelo menos metade da mesma quantidade de Aurores. Finalmente, o próprio Ministério da Magia começou a desabar.

Até que, um dia, um homem chegou para mudar tudo isso.

E depois de seis anos de Escuridão, o mundo começou a iluminar-se, pelo menos ligeiramente.

bTítulo Original/b Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 1: Ten Years Ago bAutora/b Robin bTradução/b Rebeka 


	3. De Trem Para o Destino

PROMESSAS INTACTAS Capítulo Dois: De Trem Para o Destino

Setembro de 1991

"Posso me sentar aqui? Está tudo cheio."

Harry ergueu os olhos de sua cópia esgarçada de iQuadribol Através dos Séculos/I para encarar um garoto alto e sardento paradp na porta de seu compartimento.

"Claro," Harry sorriu. O outro garoto parecia tão solitário quanto ele próprio se sentia no momento. A excitação de um só, afinal, era má companhia.

O ruivo sorriu e apresentou uma mão, depois de se sentar. "Sou Ron Weasley. Prazer em conhecer."

"Harry Potter." Ele se preparou para o inevitável e não foi decepcionado quando os olhos de Ron se arregalaram até o tamanho de pratos.

"Uau," o outro menino falou boquiaberto. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

Harry deu de ombros, tentando não parecer desconfortável. Suas experiências recentes no Beco Diagonal o ensinaram a aceitar tais cumprimentos de forma filosófica - e do que ele sabia da família Weasley, Ron tinha todo direito de ficar surpreso. "Indo para Hogwarts, como você. Ou está falando de outra coisa?"

Ron ficou vermelho. "Bom, achei que você ficaria mais na frente do trem. Sabe, com Malfoy e os amigos dele."

"Por que diabos eu iria querer ter algo com eles?" Harry exigiu saber com um sorriso. As pessoas sempre cometiam este engano... ele não conhecia bem Malfoy, mas sabia o bastante isobre/i a família inteira para saber que preferia ser amigo de um Weasley.

"Não sei..." Se isso fosse possível, Ron ficou ainda mais vermelho. "Só achei que com um pai famoso como o seu, e, bom, dizem que vocês são... ricos e tudo o mais."

"E?" iÉ só isso/i Harry descobriu-se sorrindo. Na maior parte de sua vida, ele ficara isolado das outras pessoas do mundo bruxo, fora alguns amigos íntimos de seus pais, o que significava que ele não tivera muito contato com garotos de sua idade. Ah, claro, ele conhecera outras, mas a posição de seu pai no Ministério significava que a família Potter ainda estava no topo da lista de Voldemort... e isso significava que ele e sua mãe passaram a maior parte da última década se escondendo. Ele estivera ansioso por Hogwarts há anos, pelo menos para conhecer garotos de sua idade. Detestava admitir, mas era solitário. O olhar no rosto do outro menino, contudo, oferecia uma mudança a tudo isso.

"Então você não é amigo do Malfoy?" Ron perguntou ansioso.  
"Não nesta vida!"

"Sangue Ruim!"

"Indigna!"

"Escória trouxa!"

"Aberração!"

O cabelo espesso voando atrás de si, Hermione Granger fugiu. Ela não era covarde, mas os três garotos que a perseguiam eram todos maiores do que ela e todos pareciam prontos para atacá-la. Por toda sua vida, Hermione sentira-se deslocada - fazia as coisas acontecerem sem querer, nunca compreendera porque era diferente... Viera a Hogwarts numa esperança e sonho de pertencer a um lugar. Mas agora isso não parecia possível. Desesperada, ela espiou uma cabine fechada perto do fim do trem, e Hermione lançou-se no seu interior, fechando a porta com força atrás de si e esperando que Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle não tivessem visto aonde ela fora.

Respirando com força, ela voltou-se, pronta para desabar num assento e chafurdar em auto-piedade. Em vez de uma cabine vazia, porém, ela descobriu dois garotos, um com cabelo ruivo e sardas e outro com óculos e cabelo preto bagunçado. Ambos a fitavam.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" o ruivo perguntou, cheio de suspeitas.

Hermione engoliu em seco. "Desculpe," ela disse, rapidamente decidindo que talvez o mundo bruxo não era algo de que ela queria fazer parte. Hermione esticou a mão para a porta. "Vou sair. Só estava procurando por..."

"Você está bem?" o garoto de óculos perguntou.

"Sim. Estou." Ele parecia ligeiramente preocupado, mas tinha certeza de que estava enganada. Bruxos, Hermione percebia rapidamente, eram todos os mesmos. iBabacas./i

De repente, ocorreu uma gritaria no corredor e ela descobriu-se olhando nervosa a porta. Onde seria mais seguro: numa cabine com garotos que ela não conhecia, ou no corredor com os que já a detestavam? Hermione não queria sair dali, mas ficar não parecia também ser uma grande idéia. iQueria nunca ter vindo aqui/i Hermione pensou furiosa. iQueria nunca ter recebido aquela carta idiota. Magia idiota. Pessoas horríveis./i Ela olhou nervosa para os dois garotos quando as vozes do lado de fora ficaram mais altas. iE pensar que estava tão empolgada sobre isso/I

"Eles estão procurando por você?" o ruivo perguntou.

Uma batida numa porta próxima fez Hermione pular, e ela assentiu incerta.

"Por quê?" o outro perguntou.

"Eu não sei." Ela mordeu o lábio. "Ele me chamaram Sangue Ruim. Disseram que eu era indigna."

As palavras dela pareceram enraivecê-los; ambos levantaram-se de repente, fazendo Hermione desejar que houvesse para onde recuar sem ser saindo pela porta. Mas o rapaz ruivo sorriu um pouco para ela. "Ei, é melhor você sentar," ele disse gentilmente. "É só ficar atrás de nós no caso deles entrarem -" Não houve tempo de perguntar o porquê. A porta da cabine abriu-se e Goyle rugiu em triunfo. "Achei-a!"

Malfoy apareceu em segundos, mas Hermione surpreendeu-se por se descobrir atirada para trás dos outros dois garotos. Ela os fitou confusa, mas ambos tinham os braços cruzados e estavam parados entre ela e a porta, bloqueando Malfoy e seus dois comparsas. O garoto loiro fitava com desprezo.

"Tentando esconder-se, Sangue Ruim?" ele falou.

"Suma daqui, babaca," o ruivo respondeu entre os dentes imediatamente. "Esta cabine é nossa."

"Não vejo seu nome escrito nela," Malfoy replicou com arrogância, "Mas não tenho que perguntar quem você é, não é? Cabelos vermelhos, robes de segunda mão - é fácil dizer que é um Weasley. Não deveria me surpreender vê-lo defender um lixo trouxa."

"O único lixo nesta cabine é você, Malfoy," o garoto de cabelos negros resmungou, atraindo o olhar surpreso do outro para ele. "Saia. Não é bem vindo aqui."

O garoto loito piscou os olhos. "Pensava que ivocê/i fosse melhor, Potter, com seu sangue," ele disse com desprezo. "Mas talvez aquela sua mãe sangue ruim teve mais influência sobre você do que se esperava."

"Bom, acho que você é aprova de que dinheiro não significa cérebro, não é, Draco?" Potter retorquiu, sem engolir a isca, embora seus olhos brilhassem perigosamente.

"Você devia escolher melhor seus amigos, Potter," Malfoy falou irritado. "Uns mais dignos."

"Quer dizer, como você? Não, obrigado. Prefiro ter a companhia de vermes-cegos. Seria uma conversa mais inteligente e provavelmente, mais honesta também."

"Coma bosta, quatro olhos!"

"Quatro olhos?" Weasley interveio. "É o melhor que consegue, Malfoy? Conheço corujas que conseguem insultar melhor."

"Como se sua família pudesse comprar uma coruja decente. Ouvi dizer que a sua velha quase morre ao fazer entregas," Malfoy explodiu, fazendo Weasley ficar vermelho de vergonha. Hermione assistia, fascinada, enquanto o garoto de cabelos pretos - Potter - falar imediatamente em defesa dele. iQueria ter amigos assim/i ela pensou com inveja.

"Suma daqui, Malfoy."

"E por que eu deveria, Potter? Acha que tenho medo de vocês dois e sua amiga sangue-ruim se escondendo atrás de vocês?"

Antes que qualquer um dos dois - ou Hermione também - pudesse até mesmo pensar em responder, outra voz surgiu no corredor. Esta era mais profunda e mais velha do que as outras. "Tem algum problema aqui?"

Malfoy e seus companheiros viraram-se, permitindo a Hermione a visão de outro rapaz de cabelos ruivos. Este era mais velho do que o que estava a sua frente, porém, com uma constituição bem delgada e de aparência severa. Vendo quem era todavia, Malfoy apenas deu de ombros. "Outro Weasley, é?" ele perguntou de forma arrogante. "Acho que eles se movem em bandos."

Crabbe e Goyle abafaram risadas, e o Weasley mais novo resmungou, mas o mais velho só estreitou os olhos para os três diante dele.

"Sim, outro Weasley," ele explodiu. "Acontece que este aqui, porém, é um monitor. Vão andando, vocês três, ou vou conversar com o Vice-Diretor quando chegarmos na escola."

Os antigos perseguidores de Hermione olharam-no feio, mas saíram de mau humor, apesar de Hermione achar ter ouvido Malfoy murmurar algo baixinho. Parecia como se estivese dizendo, "Vai ter o troco, eventualmente, amante de trouxas," mas ela não tinha certeza - e não parecia importar quando o monitor voltou seu olhar severo para ela e seus novos amigos. Contudo, ele preferiu concentrar-se no garoto ruivo, que ela acreditava ser seu irmão mais novo. A semelhança era incrível, para dizer o mínimo, e o irmão Weasley eriçou-se sob o olhar do irmão.

"Antes de começar a gritar comigo, Perce, não foi culpa nossa," Weasley disse com raiva. "Eles começaram."

"Não me importa quem começou, Ron," 'Perce' explodiu. "Devia saber que não deve entrar em brigas. No trem, ainda por cima! Não estamos nem mesmo na escola ainda -"

"Não tenho culpa se eles decidiram persegui-la até aqui, xingando de tudo que é nome!" Ron explodiu também. "O que eu devia fazer, me sentar e não falar nada?"

O rapaz mais velho suspirou. "Bom, acho que não," ele disse de forma severa. "Só tente não entrar em mais cinfusão, certo, Ron? Detestaria ter que mandar uma coruja para mamãe assim que chegássemos na escola..." Ele franziu o cenho. "Sabia que aqueles três iam dar trabalho no momento em que entraram no trem."

"Sem dúvida," Ron murmurou, mas seu irmãi não pareceu ouvi-lo.

O Weasley mais velho de repente alegrou-se. "Bom, tenho coisas pra fazer. Os monitores têm cabines lá na frente e tenho certeza de que eles estão se perguntando para onde eu fui... Vejo você na Cerimônia, Ron."

"Certo." Com um aceno de cabeça final, o monitor desapareceu pelo corredor, deixando os três em relativa paz e quietude. Depois de um instante, Ron deu de ombros e fechou a porta de novo. "Bom, isso é que é hora certa!"

"Concordo," o outro garoto - Potter, Hermione lembrou-se - disse aliviado. Então, ele fez exatamente o que ela temera, voltou-se para encará-la. "Você pode se sentar, sabe," ele disse com um ligeiro sorriso. "Nenhum de nós vai mordê-la."

"Ah." Hermione lembrou-se da oferta anterior de Ron, mas nunca chegou a sentar-se com a aparição de Malfoy. Cuidadosamente, ela se sentou, perguntando-se o que aconteceria em seguida. Os dois rapazes sentaram-se de frente a ela, mas Ron sorriu e esticou uma mão.

"Sou Ron Weasley, como deve ter notado," ele disse alegremente. "Este é Harry Potter."

Havia algo calmante no seu sorriso e ela aceitou a mão com uma ligeira hesitação. "Sou Hermione Granger."

"É um prazer conhecê-la," ambos os garotos responderam e ela também apertou a mão de Harry. Eles pareciam tão gentis... E parecam tão confortáveis ali, tão confiantes, que ela tinha que perguntar.

"Então, acho que vocês dois são amigos há tempos?"

Harry abriu um largo sorriso. "Na verdade, acabamos de nos conhecer."

"É. Entrei cerca de dois minutos antes de você passar voando pela porta," Ron respondeu.

"Mas vocês pareciam..." Agora, ela estava confusa. Por que eles a defenderam e um ao outro, então?

"Detestar Malfoy?" Ron ofereceu. "Ah é fácil. Todo mundo sabe que Malfoy é um imbecil. Ele é um deles, sabe."

"Não, não sabia," Hermione franziu o cenho. Ela não tinha idéia do que eles estavam falando e Ron fitou-a confuso.

"Seus pais são trouxas, não são?" Harry perguntou gentilmente, mas ela fitou-o sem entender. "Eu quero dizer, não são bruxos."

"Sim," ela suspirou. "Acho que é por isso que Malfoy e os amigos dele não gostam de mim."

"Bom, são babacas empoados de qualquer jeito, então eu não me preocuparia com eles," Ron replicou imediatamente e Hermione sorriu um pouco. Talvez Hogwarts não fosse tão ruim se a maioria das pessoas não fossem igual aos garotos que a perseguiram no trem um tempo atrás, ameaçando azará-la num verme que diziam ela merecia ser. Pensativa, ela franziu o cenho.

"Não entendo qual é o problema, porém," Hermione disse baixinho, esperando não enraivecer os outros dois. "Quer dizer, são igual a vocês dois, certo?"

"Claro que é," Harry respondeu imediatamente. "É que umas pessoas das antigas famílias bruxas acham que aquelas com pais trouxas não deveriam ter permissão para se tornarem bruxas e bruxos. Acham que a magia devia ficar reservada para os puro-sangues. Malfoy é assim, mas não se preocupe. A maioria das pessoas não é."

"Sério?" Hermione se perguntou. Ela vira os garotos escondendo o riso quando Malfoy e seus amigos a perseguiram pelo trem e parecia que muitas pessoas a odiavam somente por algo que ela não podia mudar. Suspirando, ela continuou tristemente. "Acho que vocês dois são... puro-sangues, certo?"

"É, mas isso não importa para as pessoas boas," Ron reassegurou e Harry sorriu.

"Eu sou, mas a família da minha mãe é toda trouxa," ele respondeu. "A irmã dela, minha tia, é horrível, também - odeia magia e não quer ter nada com minha mãe ou comigo por causa disso. Não se preocupe. Todo mundo é diferente e nenhum dos professores de Hogwarts vão julgá-la pelo seu sangue. Só vão olhar para o que você escolhe ser."

"Espero que sim." Então Hermione engoliu em seco. "Posso perguntar uma coisa? "

"Claro."

"Por que você me defenderam? Não precisavam fazer nada." E iisso/i era algo que ela realmente não entendia.

"É claro que não precisávamos," Ron concordou. "Mas meu pai sempre diz que é o que você não faz que mostra quem você é de verdade. Além disso, você não merecia isso. Ninguém merece ser chamado de Sangue-Ruim."

"Mas é o que eu sou, não é?" ela se descobriu perguntando baxinho.

"Seu pais são trouxas, é claro," Harry replicou com um franzir de cenho suave. "mas isso não significa que haja algo de errado com você. Chamar alguém de angue-Ruim é o pior xingamento... mas Malfoy e a laia dele são assim."

Hermione curvou a cabeça, curiosa. "É a segunda vez que você fala como se ele estivesse de algum lado de uma guerra ou algo assim."

"Ele está," Ron resmungou. Antes que Hermione pudesse perguntar o que ele queria dizer, porém, Harry continuou no mesmo tom de voz.

"Você ouviu falar de Voldemort - desculpe, quero dizer Você-Sabe-Quem - certo?" ele perguntou.

"Li sobre ele em iAscenção e Queda das Artes das Trevas/i," Hermione assentiu, pensando rápido. Ficara tão empolgada sobre ser uma bruxa, que lera quase tudo que pôde pôr as mãos e agora que parava para pensar - "Espere um instante, li algo sobre alguém chamado Potter lá também," ela percebeu. "James Potter, acho. Você é parente dele?"

Harry ficou ligeiramente corado. "É, é o meu pai. Ele é um Auror."

"Um caçador de bruxos das trevas, não é?" Hermione perguntou, quenrendo se certificar de que estava certa. Havia tanto a aprender!

"É. De qualquer forma, já que você ouviu falar de Vol-" Harry sorriu sem graça quando Ron resmungou ansioso. "Você-Sabe-Quem, você sabe da guerra, certo?"

"Sim, mas não achava que afetaria Hogwarts," ela respondeu. "Quer dizer, é uma escola. Não está dizendo que Malfoy e os outros são iComensais da Morte/i, está?"

"Poderia ser," Ron soltou e Harry assentiu. "Os pais deles com certeza são."

"Então por que não estão na cadeia?" Hermione quis saber. Ela lera tudo sobre as coisas horríveis que os Comensais da Morte faziam, embora tivesse um pressentimento de que os autores dos livros que lera não estavam contando tudo. No fundo, sabia que as coisas eram bem piores do que as pessoas queriam pensar.

"Porque não há mais uma prisão bruxa," Harry replicou sombrio. "Voldemort tomou Azkaban cinco anos atrás. Não há onde pôr os Comensais agora, mesmo que houvesse Aurores suficientes para pegá-los... e não há."

bTítulo Original/b Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 2: Train Tracks to Destiny bAutora/b Robin bTradução/b Rebeka 


	4. Casas e Esperanças

PROMESSAS INTACTAS Capítulo Três: Casas e Esperanças

Os três ficaram juntos quando saíram do trem e entraram nos barquinhos que cruzavam o lago gigante. Apesar de seus pais terem lhes dito um pouco sobre a viagem, Ron não conseguiu evitar de se sentir apreensivo - Fred e George fizeram aquilo parecer horrível e Percy dizera-lhe, de forma arrogante, que ele descobriria quando chegasse a sua vez. Seguindo o guardião das terras bem humorado com os outros calouros, Ron não pôde deixar de notar que o número de estudantes parecia muito menor do que ele esperara. iÉ a guerra/i ele pensou de forma sombria. iMuitas pessoas ainda temem deixar seus filhos sairem de casa./i Ele tentou não franzir o cenho enquanto seguia Harry para um barquinho, com Hermione nos seus calcanhares. Ninguém mais entrou com eles; parecia haver mais lugares do que estudantes.

Sem aviso, os barcos se apressaram na direção do lago e ele ouviu Hermione perder o fôlego baixinho atrás dele. Estava escuro do lado de fora e um pouco desconcertante, assim, Ron ficou contente de que não fosse o único a parecer ansioso quando a garota falou, nervosa. Sua voz soava pequenina contra a silhueta do imenso lago.

"Então, vocês dois sabem em que casas gostariam de ficar?"

Ron deu de ombros, tentando não parecer preocupado. "Minha família inteira é Gryffindor," ele replicou. "Meus pais e todos meus irmãos, também... Não sei o que eles dirão se eu não for. E você, Hermione?"

"Gryffindor parece a melhor para mim também," ela respondeu rapidamente e Ron achou tê-la visto sorrir na luz fraca. "Dizem que o próprio Dumbledore esteve na Gryffindor - mas acho que Ravenclaw também seria legal. E não posso suportar a idéia de ser Slytherin! Argh!"

"Não brinca," Ron concordou. "Aposto que Malfoy e aqueles outros idiotas ficarão lá."

"Bom pra eles," Hermione declarou e Ron sorriu.

"E você, Harry?" ele perguntou, voltando-se para seu outro novo amigo, que parecia ligeiramente distraído, fitando a água calmamente. "Seu pai não era da Gryffindor?"

"É. Minha mãe também," Harry respondeu, sua voz calma e certa. "Eu serei Gryffindor."

"Como você sabe?" Hermione ponderou. "Quero dizer, achei que a Seleção servia pra isso, para descobrirem se nós nos encaixamos em alguma das casas. Achei que inão dava/i pra saber antes do tempo."

Harry sorriu um pouco, quando algo de repente ocorreu a Ron, fazendo seu coração se acelerar. "Serei da Gryffindor," ele repetiu.

"É verdade, então?" Ron perguntou baixinho, olhando curiosamente seu novo amigo.

"O que é verdade?" Hermione disse enquanto Harry suspirava.

"Sim."

Hermione franziu o cenho, mas Ron não conseguiu evitar de engasgar-se com a surpresa. Não dava pra acreditar! "Você é mesmo descendente de Godric Gryffindor?"

"Por favor, não diga a mais ninguém," Harry disse baixinho. "Não quero que nnguém me trate diferente. Já é ruim o bastante com meu pai sendo quem é."

Ron trocou um olhar com Hermione, cujos olhos estavam arregalados. Era óbvio que ela lera o bastante para saber quem era Godric Gryffindor, e parecia tão chocada quanto ele. Ouvira os boatos, é claro, crescendo, mas seus pais sempre disseram a Ron a não ligar muito para boatos... exceto que este era verdadeiro. Por outro lado, porém, ele conseguia entender a relutância de Harry em deixar as pessoas saberem - Ron estava acostumado a ter as pessoas o julgando por sua cor de cabelo e ao saber que era um Weasley. Para Harry, era duplamente ruim, também, porque seu pai era um Auror famoso mundialmente. Todo mundo sabia quem era James Potter. Atualmente chefe da Divisão de Aurores, o pai de Harry era considerado um candidato para Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, que era uma das mais altas posições do Ministério da Magia inteiro.

"Não diremos a ninguém," Ron replicou, olhando nos olhos de Hermione enquanto ela assentia de acordo. Harry sorriu agradecido para ambos, e Ron descobriu-se com um sorriso largo. Não havia nada como um conflito para forjar uma amizade.

iThunk./i Os barcos alcançaram o outro lado do lago sem que eles notassem e quando Hermione arfou surpresa, Ron ergueu os olhos para o porto subterrâneo a que haviam chegado. Por um instante, todos os três ficaram mistificados pela primeira visão do interior de Hogwarts, até que ouviram a voz do vigia chamando a turma.

"Vamos, me seguiam, calouros! Por aqui!" Com o abano de um imenso braço, o gigante acenou para que todos se adiantassem, e eles o seguiram mantendo-se juntos. Passo a passo, eles entraram mais no castelo e o viga bateu numa enorme porta quando um pensamento horroroso ocorrei a Ron. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele achara amigos próprios (que não tinham nada a ver com seus irmãos ou sua família), e de repente perguntou-se se mesmo assim não ficariam separados. iE se fossem para casas diferentes/i A beira do pânico ele se voltou para Harry para compartilhar suas preocupações, mas a porta enorme se abriu e a voz ressoante de Hagrid flutuoou até ele primeiro.

"Os calouros Professor Snape."

"Obrigado. Eu os levo a partir daqui."

A voz oleosa fez a cabeça de Ron erguer-se de súbito. Na porta estava um homem alto, com um nariz de gancho e expressão pálida. Usava robe preto que combinava com seu cabelo negro oleoso e olhos escuros. O modo como aqueles olhos passaram pela multidão de novos alunos lançou um calafrio na espinha de Ron, e de algum modo ele teve a sensação de que esse não seria o melhor professor para se enfrentar. Voltou-se para Harry, sussurrando aos ouvidos do amigo. "Snape! Meu pai disse que ele é um Comensal da Morte."

"Psiu!" Hermione silenciou-o, cutucando Ron com o cotovelo. "Ele está falando."

E realmente o Professor Snape estava falando, depois de ter aberto a porta e gesticulado para todos eles entrarem. "Bem vindos a Hogwarts," ele disse suavemente. "Meu nome é Professor Snape e sou o Vice-Diretor desta escola. Em alguns instantes, vocês entrarão no Salão Principal para serem selecionados nas casas. Essas são Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff e Gryffindor. Vocês ficarão na mesma casa por todo estudo aqui; sua seleção determinará seus amigos e seu futuro. Espero, para seu próprio bem, que sejam escolhidos sabiamente."

Seus olhos negros varreram-nos mais uma vez e Ron não conseguiu evitar de sentir-se bem frio. Por um momento, pareceu que os olhos do Professor Snape pousaram em Harry por um segundo a mais do que deveria, mas Ron não tinha idéia do porquê. Pelo canto do olho, ele notou que Harry simplesmente devolveu o olhar com calma, parecendo não se preocupar com olhar enervante do professor. Finalmente, contudo, o Professor Snape falou friamente.

"Sigam-me."

Arrepios afetavam o estômago de Harry quando eles entraram no Salão Principal. Um mar de rostos fitou sua turma enquanto avançavam; ele conseguia ver as bandeiras coloriadas penduradas sobre as quatro mesas, representando cada uma das casas, Acima, o teto cintilava numa representação do céu noturno, um fato que deveria lhe dar mais confiança, o que não ocorria. iÉ isso/i ele pensou consigo mesmo. Não importava quantas vezes ele perguntasse a seus pais, nenhum deles lhe contara como ocorria a Seleção - tudo que diziam era que ele saberia quando entrasse em Hogwarts. Ao seu lado, podia ver que Ron e Hermione parecia tão preocupados quanto ele, e que o olhar vazio do ruivo era igual ao seu. Era óbvio que Ron não sabia o que viria também, a despeito de seus irmãos mais velhos estarem na escola.

O Professor Snape o liderou, finalmente estancando diante da mesa principal. Harry sentiu os olhos daquela mesa pousando nele, mas resistiu ao impulso de devolver o olhar. Em vez disso, observou o Vice-Diretor afastar-se e voltar rápido com um tamborete, sobre o qual estava um velho chapéu sujo. Confuso, ele fitou o chapéu bruxo rasgado, perguntando-se qual era o propósito daquilo - e então o chapéu pôs-se a cantar.

i"Ah, você podem me achar pouco atraente,

Mas não me julguem só pela aparência,

Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar

Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui

Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos,

Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso,

Porque sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts

E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu.

Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça

Que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,

Por isso é só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer

Em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar.

Quem sabe sua morada é na Gryffindor,

Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos

Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza

Destacam os alunos da Gryffindor dos demais.

Quem sabe é na Hufflepuff que você vai morar,

Onde seus moradores são justos e leais

Pacientes, sinceros sem medo da dor;

Ou será a velha e sábia Ravenclaw,

A casa dos que têm a mente sempre alerta,

Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber

Sempre encotrarão companheiros seus iguais;

Ou quem sabe a Slytherin será sua casa,

E ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos,

Homens de astúcia que usam de quaisquer meios

Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram.

Vamos, me experimentem! Não devem temer!

Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!

(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos)

Porque sou o único, sou o Chapéu Seletor!"/i

Ao seu lado, Harry ouviu Ron resmungar com o aplauso da multidão. "Vou matar Fred e George! Eles ficaram falando que teríamos que enfrentar um trasgo e tudo que temos que fazer é pôr um chapéu."

Harry deu um sorriu largo, tentando cobrir seu próprio nervosismo. Embora ele estivesse quase certo de que casa ficaria (não conseguia imaginar porque o chapéu o botaria em outra, de qualquer maneira), não estava muito ansioso em pôr o chapéu na frente de toda escola. Não poderiam fazer isso em particular? Mas Snape estava falando.

"Quando eu chamá-lo, adiante-se, sente-se e coloque o chapéu na cabeça," ele disse friamente. "Abbot, Hannah."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry assistiu com interesse enquanto a garota saltava do tamborete e corria para se juntar aos colegas de casas que aplaudiam. Ah, como ele queria que estivesse no início do alfabeto, em vez de quase no fim -

"Bones, Susan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry."

"RAVENCLAW!"

E assim a seleção se passou, com alguns estudantes sendo selecionados em segundos e outros levando muito, muito mais tempo. Contudo, enquanto o Professor Snape consultava a lista outra vez, Harry ouviu uma respiração rápida a sua direita. Os olhos desconcertantes do Vice-Diretor pousaram no resto de seus companheiros e Snape falou com, se fosse possível, um tom ainda mais gélido. "Granger, Hermione."

Os olhos alucinados dela fitaram Harry e Ron e sem saber por quê, Harry esticou a mão para apertar o cotovelo da sua mais nova amiga. "Tudo vai ficar bem," ele disse baixinho. "Boa sorte."

"Boa sorte," Ron ecoou.

Houve um sorriso final e nervoso, e Hermione se fora. Logo estava sentada no tamborete, pondo o chapéu depressa na cabeça. Mal ele tocara seu cabelo quando um sorriso largo apareceu no 'rosto' do chapéu e ele berrou.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sorrindo amplamente, Hermione correu para a mesa onde Harry notou Percy o irmão monitor de Ron, sentando, e suspirou de alívio. Estava contente de que o chapéu não pensara em mandá-la para a Slytherin. Isso teria sido tão injusto com ela... não era como se tudo que tivesse acontecido no trem não tivesse sido injusto com Hermione. Harry só não compreendia porque algumas pessoas eram tão arrogantes em acreditarem que o sangue era tudo... Lá no fundo ele notou quando Malfoy acabou (previsivelmente, pensou) na Slytherin, mas aí Snape estava dizendo,

"Potter, Harry."

Harry lançou-se adiante. Não era que estivesse confiante quanto o metido do Malfoy; só queria que aquilo acabasse. iEspero que papai esteja certo/i pensou consigo mesmo. iEspero não seja tão biruta de acabar na Slytherin ou em outro lugar./i Um calafrio correu por sua espinha. i E se eu acabar na Slytherin/i pensou de repente. iO que papai diria? O descendente de Godric Gryffindor na casa de Slytherin? Tenho certeza de que alguém gostaria da ironia, mas isso seria terrível. Quase todos os Comensais da Morte eram da Slytherin.../i Antes que pudesse tirar isso da cabeça, Harry sentou-se e pôs o Chapéu Seletor na cabeça. Respirou fundo e então ouviu uma voz baxinha falando no seu ouvido.

"Bem, e agora... eu conheço você," o chapéu riu. "Com medo de ir para Slytherin, não é? Alguém com seu poder se daria bem lá... mas não alguém com seu coração. Realmente, não vejo alguém com seu tipo de poder em muito, muito tempo..."

Harry tentou não soltar o fôlego que sabia estar prendendo.

"...Nem mesmo seu pai," o Chapéu Seletor continuou. "Você realmente terá um futuro interessante, Harry Potter, apesar de não ser tão sombrio quanto poderia ser, se as coisas tivessem sido um pouquinho diferente... Tenho certeza que se dará bem na GRYFFINDOR!"

Ele poderia ter pulado de alegria, mas em vez disso correu até a mesa da sua casa, sentando-se perto de uma Hermione cheia de sorrisos. "Estamos na mesma casa!" ela arfou. "Não consigo acreditar""

iEu consigo./i Mas Harry sorriu e assistiu, minutos depois, quando Ronaldo Weasley se juntava a eles na mesa, completando o trio que nem mesmo o destino se esqueceria.

Logo a festa começara e isso, pelo menos, provou-se ser tudo que seus pais prometeram que seria. Harry mergulhou na comida ansiosamente; a despeito dos doces que comera no trem (que parecia ter sido há anos), estava faminto. Mesmo em casa, nunca vira nada como isso - havia todo tipo de comida, até mesmo algumas que ele não sabia o nome. A conversa também era muito interessante, desde conhecer o fantasma da Gryffindor, Sir Nicholas, a conhecer seus novos colegas. Um deles, Neville Longbottom, ele lembrava de ter encontrado várias vezes antes. iSeus pais são Aurores/i Harry lembrou-se de repente.

"Então, o que acha?" Ron estava lhe perguntando, o que forçou Harry a sair do seu devaneio.

Ele piscou os olhos. "Desculpe. Estava pensando. O que acho do quê?"

Ron riu. "É óbvio. Estava perguntando-"

De repente, as sobremesas desapareceram e todo o salão silenciou-se quando o Diretor levantou-se. Como os outros, Harry voltou-se para escutar enquanto o bruxo começava a falar.

"Bem vindos a Hogwarts," Professor Remus Lupin disse. "Antes de se dirigirem para os dormitórios, há alguns avisos que preciso dar.

"Para começar, todos os calouros e alguns dos mais velhos encrenqueiros-" neste ponto, ele olhou bem direto na direção dos irmãos gêmeos de Ron "-devem estar cientes de a Floresta Proibida está fora dos limites para todos os estudantes, dái seu nome." Lupin sorriu ligeiramente antes de continuar.

"Em segundo lugar, o Sr. Filch, o zelador, gostaria de lembrar a todos vocês que usar magia nos corredores entre as aulas é proibido. Além disso, para todos aqueles que se interessam, alista de objetos proibidos agora inclui Pó de Arroto e varinhas falsas. A lista inteira agora nclui trezentos e noventa e nove itens, que o Sr. Filch alegremente mostrará a qualquer um interessado."

Escutando estas palavras, Harry teve que conter um riso; se metade das histórias de seu pai sobre a escola fossem verdade, metade dos itens na lista estavam lá com a ajuda do atual Diretor de Hogwarts... mas Lupin ainda falava.

"E é claro, lembro a todos os alunos para ficar longe da minha sala nas noites de lua cheia."

Um murmúrio correu entre os calouros, mas não era tão alto quanto poderia ter sido. Era do conhecimento de todos, é claro, de que o Professor Lupin (ou Remus, como Harry crescera chamando-o) era um lobisomem. Antes, isso poderia ter causado um escândalo, mas Lupin ensinava em Hogwarts nos últimos oito anos e quase ninguém pensava mais sobre isso. Ele fora o Diretor nos últimos quatro anos também e todo mundo sabia que ele era um bom homem - isso, e a criação da Poção Mata-Cão evitava que ele machucasse as pessoas. Harry, é óbvio, tendia a ir a favor de um dos melhores amigos de seu pai, mas toda a comunidade bruxa achava difícil não gostar de Remus Lupin.

"Com isso," o diretor continuou, "Se todos os monitores levarem os calouros para os dormitórios, está na hora de dormir."

Mais tarde naquela noite quando Harry caiu na cama perto de Ron, ele não conseguiu deixar de pensar este seria um ano interessante. iRealmente interessante./i

bTítulo Original/b Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 3: Houses and Hopes bAutora/b Robin bTradução/b Rebeka 


	5. A Ordem da Fênix

PROMESSAS INTACTAS Capítulo Quatro: A Ordem da Fênix

Os alunos estavam seguros na cama e qualquer professor são já teria rapidamente seguido o exemplo deles. Era quase meia-noite, agora, e todos precisavam estar de pé bem cedo para distribuir os horários ou preparar as aulas. Alguns, porém, permaneciam acordados sentados em volta de uma mesa na agora protegida sala dos professores. Uma magia complexa os guardava; se alguém olhasse lá dentro, veriam simplesmente um aposento vazio e fracamente iluminado, e não as sete figuras sentadas em torno de uma mesa de carvalho antiga.

Na sua cabeceira estava alguém que qualquer um reconheceria; de fato, ele parecia completamente a vontade em Hogwarts. Muitos pensavam que ele pertencia a ali, e no seu coração o velho teria concordado. Mas outros deveres o chamaram anos antes, afastando-o da escola que ele tanto amava. Mas os outros na mesa teriam concordado com prazer que o castelo era de algo modo diferente sem ele; com ele, Hogwarts parecia mais forte e mais completa. Assim, havia mais de uma razão pela qual o homem em robe azul meia-noite sentava-se na cabeceira da mesa. Seu trabalho poderia ser em outro lugar, mas Albus Dumbledore sempre chamaria de lar a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

A sua esquerda estava Remus Lupin, a quem alguns teriam colocado na cabeceira da mesa; contudo, Remus, diretor ou não, nunca teria sonhado em usurpar aquela posição. Ele mesmo era um bruxo poderoso, é claro, incrivelmente inteligente e capaz de pôr quase todo mundo a vontade mas Remus sempre se curvaria ao julgamento de Dumbledore. Todos eles o fariam, é claro, mas para ele era diferente. Devia muito a Dumbledore: primeiro, quando o recém-designado diretor permitira uma criança lobisomem freqüentar Hogwarts e depois, quando o mesmo diretor o convidara a ensinar na escola. Quando Dumbledore saíra, fora Remus quem ele recomendou para tomar seu lugar, lobisomem ou não - e Remus era eternamente grato por isso. Por todos seus anos em Hogwarts, ensinando duas matérias diferentes e interessando-se por uma terceira, ele descobrira um amor genuíno pelo ensino. Esse amor, porém, transferia-se num ódio profundo e ressoante por qualquer um que chegasse a pensar em ferir seus alunos.

Perto de Lupin estava James Potter - o Auror famoso mundialmente - e um dos melhores amigos de Remus. O fato que James era agora o chefe da Divisão de Aurores não se colocava entre eles não mais do que a condição de Remus; apesar de terem vidas separadas agora e conseguirem se ver com a freqüência com que desejariam, eles eram tão próximos quanto o foram nos dias de Hogwarts. A tragédia, descobriram, fazia isso. Sorrindo ligeiramente, Remus olhou para o amigo. James fitava a mesa com a expressão vazia, tamborilando os dedos de leve contra a madeira. Sem dúvida, James estava revendo mentalmente uma lista de suspeitos Comensais da Morte ou tentando descobrir quem seria o próximo alvo de Voldemort - James parecia muito mais velho do que tinha direito de parecer agora; anos perdendo os amigos e lutando contra o pior que Voldemort tinha a oferecer roubara-lhe sua juventude despreocupada e sua obcessão por quadribol. Agora ele era um Auror sério e mortal, ainda assim imensamente capaz de amar.

O objeto de seu amor sentava-se a esquerda de James; Lily Evans Potter era seu nome, e sua beleza inocente escondia a poderosa magia de que ela era capaz. Apesar de não ser um Auror como seu marido (cuidar e esconder Harry por todos esses anos tornaram isso impossível), Lily não era menos integral a luta contra Voldemort. Sua força estava em Feitiços e apesar de oficialmente ser a "assistente" de Dumbledore, sua tarefa real estava enraizada na descoberta de armadilhas e espiões Comensais. Lily tinham uma habilidade incrível de "ver" além da Poção Polissuci; de algum modo, ela simplesmente sabia quando alguém não era o que parecia ser. As proteções que ela criava eram praticamente inquebratáveis, mas ela sempre era capaz de achar a falha na armadura de alguém e destruir as magias com infiltração calma e perfeita. A maioria das pessoas achava que Lily não era nada mais do que um rostinho bonito, o troféu do famoso James Potter. Remus, contudo, sabia mais, assim como qualquer um que tivesse freqüentado Hogwarts durante o sétimo ano deles. Naquele ano, o Monitor e Monitora-Chefe tinham competido incansalvemente pelas melhores notas, ambos incrivelmente competitivos e loucamente apaixonados. No fim, porém, casaram-se sem contar pontos e viveram quase felizes para sempre.

O outro lado da cabeceira estava vazio, por conveniência e simbolismo. Anos atrás, eles perderam um deles, alguém que teria sentado com eles no Círculo Interno da Ordem da Fênix. Mas isso não mais ocorria e Remus se prometera não pensar mais nisso. Doia demais.

Em frente a Lily estava Arabella Figg, com um olhar de aço. Seu cabelo e olhos eram da cor de cascalho e sua personalidade era tão forte quanto. Anos trabalhando contra Voldemort a tornaram chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia; aqueles mesmos anos não tornaram gentil. Apesar de Remus não sentir nada além de respeito pela mulher mais velha, ele sabia que nunca gostaria dela do modo que James Potter, seu protegido, gostava. Ela fora a Mentora de James nos Aurores, ele sabia, então Arabella tinha um lugar especial no coração de seu amigo e sempre teria, a despeito de sua atitude severa e sua inabilidade de perdoar erros. A nível profissional, ela era tão exigente quanto eles, o que Remus supunha ser uma vantagem na sua área, enquanto lutava manter o lado do bem a frente naquele jogo de xadrez mortal. O xadrez bruxo era mais brutal do que sua contraparte trouxa e este jogo não era diferente - exceto pelo fato de o eventual perdedor não afastaria simplesmente quando tudo acabasse.

A esquerda de Arabella estava Mundungus Fletcher, outro antigo Auror. Dung, porém, mantinha uma dispensa indefinida do DELM. Dois anos antes, ele fora capturado pelo próprio Voldemort e passara três semanas infernais sendo torturado atrás de informação antes que a chance, combinado com a informação de um dos espiões deles, permitissem a James e Arabella arrancá-lo sob o nariz aristocrático de Lucius Malfoy. Desde sua recuperação, ele ensinava Transfiguração em Hogwarts e apesar de Remus achá-lo um ótimo professor, havia momentos em que ele desejava poder convencer Dung a aceitar o cargo de Artes das Trevas. Infelizmente, o antigo Auror ainda sofria dos efeitos de sua experiência e não queria ter nada a ver com as Artes das Trevas. Isso não o tornava um membro menos integral da Ordem da Fênix, é claro, e nem amenizava o respeito que tinha pelas três pessoas que salvaram sua vida - especialmente o espião que arriscara tudo para fazê-lo.

O espião em questão estava a sua esquerda; o perpétuo Severus Snape, o espião de maior duração que a Ordem já tivera. Por mais de onze anos, Snape fizera o papel de agente duplo, de algum modo margeando a linha entre a luz e as trevas bem o bastante para permanecer vivo. Remus nunca perguntara a seu Vice-Diretor porque ele se afastara do Lord das Trevas; respeitava Snape demais para pressioná-lo. Anos trabalhando juntos esfriara o ódio deles; não seria forçar demais chamá-los de amigos agora. Pela última década, até mesmo James e Severus chegaram uma trégua informal - em particular, pelo menos; em público, ainda era óbvio que se odiavam. O tempo e a maturidade (mais alguns esforços incessantes de Remus e Lily) curaram até mesmo aquela velha rixa e apesar de nunca se gostarem, Remus sabia que James e Severus pelo menos compartilhavam de um respeito mútuo. Ambos eram homens fortes e dedicados, fazendo tudo que podiam para garantir a queda das trevas e isso era o basntante.

Para qualquer um naquela mesa, era assim que devia ser. Tendo seu olhar completado o círculo completo, Remus voltou a olhar para Dumbledore e esperou que o Ministro da Magia falasse. Não demorou muito.

"Obrigado a todos por estarem aqui," Dumbledore disse calmamente. Ele parecia cansado, Remus notou; apesar de sempre ter sido velho, o grande bruxo sempre parecera eterno. Agora, porém, bem no centro e vórtex da luta contra Voldemort, Dumbledore parecia estar esgotado. "Sei que dois de vocês têm aulas para dar de manhã, então tentarei ser breve."

O grupo deles era pequeno, a elite, aqueles que sabiam de tudo. A traição entre eles teria destruído a Ordem, todos sabiam, e era por isso que só havia sete pessoas naquele aposento. Havia outros a quem confiavam e até amavam; e muito mais bruxas e bruxos membros da Ordem da Fênix, mas os sete eram o centro. Todos estavam ali há anos - Mundungus Fletcher era o mais novo entre eles, substituindo seu antecessor na aula de TRansfiguração, Minerva McGonagall, que morrera bem antes dele vir para Hogwarts. Antes eles foram em oito no Círculo Interno e foram antes o grupo mais desequilibrado e inesperado que Albus Dumbledore poderia ter criado. Mas ele mostrara uma visão marcante quando escolhera seus companheiros e isso nunca falhara. Aqueles que morreram levaram os segredos para o túmulo. Assim como os outros, se a escolha caíssem sobre eles.

"Felizmente, esta reunião é só rotina," Dumbledore continuou com um sorriso ligeiramente amargo. "Não tem ocorrido novos desastres desde o ataque de Voldemort ao Ministério da Magia alemão na semana passada. Estive em contato com os sobreviventes e eles concordaram que trabalhar em conjunto é o melhor. Enviei Peter Pettigrew lá para conversar com o Ministro."

Cabeças assentiram em volta da mesa e Remus teve que reprimir um sorriso. Pelo garotinho que clamara que não chegaria a lugar nenhum, Peter com certeza estava subindo na vida. Atualmente, era o Vice-Diretor do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional da Magia e também um confiável membro da Ordem da Fênix. Remus tinha certeza de que ele faria um excelente trabalho em convencer os alemães de que Voldemort era problema de todos, não só da Grã-Bretanha - se o Lord das Trevas já não tivesse feito isso.

"Além disso, a pesquisa de Lily chegou a alguns resultados interessantes que acho que vocês todos ficarão interessados em saber. Lily?"

A beldade de cabelos castanho-avermelhados sorriu ligeiramente. "Bom, levou um bom tempo para decifrar, mas acho que finalmente criei um Feitiço anti-Polissuco," ela respondeu. Sua palavras prenderam a atenção de Remus imediatamente; apesar da habilidade sem precedentes de Lily ser extremamente útil, o fato de que ela não fora capaz de passá-la adiante fora um problema. Agora porém... Lily continuou. "É claro que precisarei de Poção Polissuco para me certificar, mas tenho muita certeza de que funcionará."

"Eu fonecerei a poção," Severus disse imediatamente.

"E quem será a cobaia?" Lily respondeu de forma doce.

"Peça a seu marido," veio a resposta imediata. Ao lado de Lily, James só bufou divertivo.

Dumbledore sorriu diante da caçoada normal. "Bem, com isso já estabalecido, para o próximo assunto. Severus?"

"Rookwood."

Sobrancelhas, incluindo as de Remus, ergueram-se diante desta reposta monossilábica. iRockwood/i o diretor pensou incredulamente. IImpossível/I A pior parte daquele período era adivinhar quem era o inimigo de verdade... porque Voldemort tinha tantos espiões quanto eles, e como a ordem, ele mantinha as identidades em segredo dos seus círculos de Comensais da Morte, e até mesmo dos de maior posição como Severus Snape. Só as pessoas daquela sala, por exemplo, sabiam da posição de Snape como espião e mesmo Dung, confiável como era, só soubera do segredo há alguns anos. Simplesmente havia risco demais.

"Rockwood?" Arabella repetiu. "Explique-se."

Snape deu de ombros. "Evidência circunstancial, mas convincente," ele replicou. "Estou quase certo de que foi ele quem vendeu Bode e Croaker. Simplesmente não há mais ninguém que inão esteja/i neste aposento que sabia."

"Hum," a idosa resmungou, mas não discutiu. Ela, porém, franziu o cenho, dizendo, "Acho que agora teremos que achar evidências para apoiar isso."

"Se você prefere que eu simplesmente deixe os espiões continuarem e poupar você do trabalho de condená-los, Arabella, desistirei alegremente," Snape replicou irritado.

Os olhos cinzentos dela brilharam perigosamente, mas Dumbledore interrompeu-a. "Severus, Arabella - agora não é a hora."

"É claro," a idosa resmungou.

"Mil desculpas," Snape assentiu. "Mas é Rockwood."

"Falando de Comensais da Morte espiões, Remus, como o Professor Quirrell está indo?" Dumbledore perguntou de repente e Remus deu de ombros quando o Ministro voltou-se para encará-lo.

"Tão bem quanto se pode esperar," ele respondeu. "Ainda gaguejando e beirando a incompetência - passável para as aulas dos calouros, mas além do quarto ano, é inútil. Não consigo imaginar o que Voldemort vê nele também."

"Não vê nada." Snape rolou os olhos. "Mas se diverte em pensar que fez não só um, mas dois espiões, passar debaixo de seu nariz."

Remus riu. "Bom, prefiro que ele pense que sou idiota, de qualquer forma. Mas para responder a sua pergunta, Albus, ainda é o mesmo. Felizmente, Severus tem autoridade sobre Quirrell, então juntos temos conseguido mantê-lo longe de coisas importantes."

Coisas importantes, por exemplo, como aquela reunião. Dumbledore poderia ser o Ministro da Magia, mas ainda achava incrivelmente útil gerenciar a Ordem da Fênix como uma organização em separado. Quando o governo afundara pela primeira vez, fora a existência da Ordem que permitira Dumbledore de arrancar o Ministério do fundo do poço e Remus concordava de todo coração de que a sobrevivência da Ordem era essencial para luta contra Voldemort. No mínimo, a Ordem não se envolvia com a cadeia de comando ou papelada burocrática, ambos tendiam a matar a iniciativas e a desacelerar planos cruciais.

"Bom," O Ministro voltou-se para James. "Como vai o Projeto Azkaban?"

"Lerdo," James admitiu. "Não conseguimos descobrir quase nada - Voldemort nem mesmo encoraja seus Comensais mais antigos a visitar os prisioneiros, então isso significa que nossos espiões não têm praticamente nenhum chance de chegar lá. Ele mantém a prisão como um playground particular... ou o seu próprio bolsão do inferno." Enquanto James falava, Remus sentiu um calafrio correr sua espinha. Havia tantas pessoas boas presas em Azkaban, tantos amigos e colegas de longa data - desde que Voldemort tomara a prisão cinco anos antes, a Ordem e o Ministério tentavam recuperá-la. Mas o Lord das Trevas tomara a ilha como a um trono e a força concentrada dos Dementadores e Comensais da Morte afastava até mesmo o mais forte dos ataques. Nos últimos três anos, Voldemort começara a manter os prisioneiros de guerra lá também, o que só tornava a Ordem mais ansiosa em arrancar a ilha das mãos das trevas, mas haviam obtido muito pouco, se mesmo houve algum, progresso.

"O que eu queria mesmo," James continuou pensativo, "é pÕr alguém lá dentro. Sei que nossos espiões não podem fazê-lo, então talvez possamos infiltrar alguém..."

"Você quer dizer como prisioneiro," Fletcher interrompeu sombriamente.

"Acho que sim, é," James replicou sério, e então ergueu a mão antes do professor de Transfiguração interromper de novo. "Sei o que está pensando, Dung, e concordo. É um risco infernal para qualquer um e não deixaria ninguém que não quisesse se voluntariar fazê-lo - mas é uma idéia. É tudo que temos agora, mas temos que fazer algo. Na última contagem, sabíamos de vinte e três prisioneiros que mereciam uma vida muito melhor do que a versão particular do inferno de Voldemort."

"A pior parte disso, James, é que é uma idéia viável," Arabella respondeu depois de um instante, quando todos eles contemplaram os riscos em silêncio. "É algo que teremos que examinar."

"Quem sabe," Dumbledore concendeu, apesar de parecer muito infeliz para Remus. "Dung, i que acha?"

Fletcher engoliu em seco. "Acho que é uma maldita idéia descuidada. E quem quer quer o faça, vai entrar num inferno... Eu não acho que seja possível, Albus." O antigo Auror respirou fundo.

"E ao mesmo tempo, acho que teremos que tentar."

bTítulo Original/b Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 3: The Order Of The Phoenix bAutora/b Robin bTradução/b Rebeka 


	6. Laços Que Não se Rompem

CAPÍTULO CINCO: LAÇOS QUE NÃO SE QUEBRAM

Era quase três da manhã antes de Remus se dirigir para seu dormitório, escutando os próprios passos soarem nos corredores antigos enquanto caminhava. Mesmo em momentos como esse, quando estava tão cansado que suas pálpebras ameaçavam se fechar, ele amava Hogwarts. Para ele, ela se tornara um símbolo de tudo que eles lutavam -- liberdade, felicidade e, é claro, amizade. Quase tudo que importava na sua vida tinha suas raízes na escola; primeiro, os melhores amigos que ele tivera o privilégio de ter e agora, os maravilhosos estudantes a quem Albus Dumbledore lhe legara. As lembranças do passado e presente podiam se misturar às vezes, e havia momentos em que ele sentia que se fechasse os olhos, poderia ter dezoito de novo...

I"Sabem," Peter disse, "Devíamos estar mesmo dormindo. Amanhã é só um pouquinho importante."

Sirius riu. "É só a formatura, Rabicho. E quem quer ficar acordado para ouvir o discurso de James, heim?"

"Ei!" O comentário lhe rendeu uma cotovelada imediata nas costelas e todos eles riram. Remus, todavia, voltou-se para o amigo, o Monitor-Chefe e o capitão de Quadribol.

"Falando em disursos, onde está nossa Monitora-Chefe?" perguntou. A visão de James sem Lily era rara.

"Está dormindo," James replicou om um ligeiro (mesmo assim completamente apaixonado) sorriso. Embora eles terem se acostumado com a obcessão do amigo pela noiva, ninguém resistia a chance de fazer um comentário. Qualquer um deles o teria feito; sempre faziam. Rabicho, contudo, abriu a boca mais rápido.

"Aaahh... Pontinhas não quis acordar seu anjinho dorminhoco, não foi?" Peter conteve o riso.

James lançou-lhe um olhar que tentava ser feio, mas falhou miseravelmente. Deu de ombros. "Não... Só queria que esta noite fosse nossa -- os Marotos. Juntos, em Hogwarts, exatamente como começamos. Mais uma vez."

"Amanhã tudo muda," Sirius concordou calmamente, mais solene do que normalmente era. Claro que Remus conhecia o amigo bem o bastante para saber que Sirius poderia ser sério (o trocadilho cansou quando ainda estavam no Expresso de Hogwarts pela primeira vez e só se conheciam há uma ou duas horas). Só era uma ocorrência rara. Esta noite, porém, no fim de um corredor atrás do espelho do quarto andar, parecia certa.

Uma emoção repentina caiu sobre o pequeno grupo, enquanto os quatro rapazes pensavam nas palavras de Sirius. A formatura era no dia seguinte e Sirius estava certo. A formatura mudaria tudo. A amizade deles perduraria, é claro, mas seria mais como uma férias de verão eterna - todos eles voltariam para casa, para suas famílias e quem sabe mudariam para longe, mas nunca ficariam juntos do mesmo modo de novo. Nunca mais os quatro dividiriam um quarto e passariam todos os momentos juntos. Nunca mais compartilhariam todas as refeições, entrando em guerras de comida só para ver como a Professora McGonagall reagiria. Nunca mais teriam que usar a capa de invisibilidade de James para sair escondido à noite, porque seriam adultos... e não estariam em Hogwarts mais. Estariam livres.

Essa liberdade, todavia, parecia um pouco assustadora no momento.

"Nós sabemos, que não importa onde estivermos, há uma coisa que sempre seremos," James continuou. "Nós sempre seremos amigos."

"Irmãos," Peter ajudou imediatamente.

"Não importa o que aconteça," Remus concordou.

"Não importa o que aconteça," James repetiu. "Sempre estaremos a mão, uns para os outros."

"Mesmo às três da manhã," Sirius sorriu largamente. Ele sempre detestara ser acordado, mesmo para travessuras - a menos, é claro, que ele fosse o infeliz sortudo que fosse acordar os outros, aí com certeza ele ficava contente com isso. James, porém, estava continuando, apesar de parecer um pouco desconfortável.

"Eu sei que o que somos não pode ser posto em palavras... mas achei que devia tentar. Então por favor, não riam de mim." Ele sorriu de forma nervosa. "Só queria um jeito de tentar vocês saberem o quanto significam para mim... eu escrevi uma coisa."

Todos eles o fitaram. Por um instante, parecia certo que alguém iria aumentar a voz com a inevotável tirada ("James, eu não sabia que você era alfabetizado!" surgiu na mente imediatamente), mas tudo ficou silencioso. De alguma maneira, neste momento, as brincadeiras e piadas de costume não pareciam combinar. Este era um momento de amizade, de amor, até - e diminuir isso com uma piada não seria digno de tudo que eles passaram. Nunca antes os quatro rapazes tentaram pôr o relacionamento deles em palavras, mas este era o último instante - o amanhã mudaria tudo.

"Vamos ouvir, James," Remus disse com gentileza.

James deu de ombros novamente. "Não quero muito ler isso em voz alta," ele admitiu com um sorriso encabulado. Ele entregou um pedaço de papel para Remus. Seus movimentos eram rápidos, como se tivesse medo de perder a coragem de continuar. "Aqui está. É só ler."

Com um sorriso, Remus leu, e enquanto sua mente registrava as palavras escritas no papel, nos garranchos que era a letra de James, ele sentiu um formigamento correr por sua espinha. Por um instante, o mundo tinha parado em absoluto. A amizade deles sempre estivera além de qualquer definição, até agora. James, de alguma maneira, conseguira pôr a essência do que eles eram em palavras e de algum modo fez aquelas palavras bonitas ficarem no papel. Talvez outra pessoa não entendesse o significado por trás do curto poema, mas Remus sim. Ele podia sentir a pura emoção correndo por entre as linhas.

Ele leu duas vezes e então passou-o para Peter com a respiração pesada. Remus observou o rosto de Peter mudar de ligeiro ceticismo para compreensão e observou os olhos de seu amigo loiro varrerem o papel várias vezes. Lentamente, um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Peter e ele passou o papel para Sirius, que o pegou com um olhar intenso quase desconcertante em seus olhos azuis. Sirius era um leitor mais rápido do que Peter e seus olhos voaram pelo papel. Se Remus não o conhecesse tão bem, teria suspeitado que Sirius já sabia do que havia ali - mas o olhar nervoso no rosto de James matava essa idéia antes mesmo que ela nascesse. Não, isso era simplesmente um fruto do trabalho duro de James e Remus sabia que o amigo tinha posto o coração nisso. Era perfeito.

"É perfeito," Sirius sussurrou quando terminou, inconscientemente ecoando os pensamentos de Remus.

"Somos nós," Peter concordou.

Remus assentiu. "Ficou ótimo, James."

"Gostaram mesmo?" James perguntou calmamente. Fazia anos que Remus não o via assim nervoso (de fato, só o vira assim uma vez, no quinto ano, quando James finalmente arranjara coragem para convidar Lily para um piquinique) e teria sido engraçado se o momento não significasse tanto para eles. Mas, pelo menos uma vez na vida, faltaram palavras para o normalmente eloqüente Remus Lupin, enquanto ele tentava descrever o sentia.

"É perfeito, James," Sirius respondeu por ele, entregando o papel de volta para seus amigos. Seu sorriso era suave. "Sério, é mesmo. Nunca fui capaz de descobrir como descrever o que somos - 'amigos' não é uma palavra tão forte. Somos irmãos, de verdade, porque, como você disse, não é o sangue que interessa. Mas não sou muito poeta, ou bom o bastante para isso."

James fitou-o; assim como Remus e Peter, também. Estavam tão acostumados com Sirius rindo e agindo tolamente que às vezes até eles esqueciam que ele podia ser o mais leal dos amigos - dos irmãos. Vagarosamente, James sorriu.

"Falando de agradecimentos," Peter disse baixinho, "Eu não acho que cheguei a agradecer a vocês o bastante por terem me ajudado em todos esses anos... Não quero imaginar onde eu estaria se estivesse em outra Casa. Vocês me mostraram que eu posso ser mais do que sonhei em ser."

Houve outro silêncio; este não foi realmente desconfortável, mas era ligeiramente estranho do mesmo modo. Não importa quão próximos os quatro eram, não estavam acostumados a atirar tudo aos ventos e deixae as emoções correrem. Estavam mais acostumados às sutilezas de sua comunicação, acostumados a saber o que os outros sentiam sem ter que dizê-lo. Era adoslescentes, muito 'durões' para deixar as emoções livres - mas no momento, isso não pareceu importar. O que importava era o instante, este último, e eles estavam juntos. Mesmo então, esta abertura realmente pareia estranha, não importava o quão correta ela fosse. James, todavia, sempre fora ótimo em resolver problemas. Ele sorriu ligeiramente. "É para isso que servem os amigos, Rabicho."

Remus, porém, engoliu em seco. Havia algo mais que nunca fora deixado sem ser dito, mas do mesmo modo, ele tinha que dividi-lo. Sentindo seu coração bater forte no peito, ele decidiu que seria melhor falar antes de perder a coragem. "E falando de amigos..." ele disse suavemente, tentando evitar que a voz saísse trêmula. "Queria agradecer a vocês também. Obrigado por serem meus amigos. A maioria das pessoas não seriam, vocês sabem."

Ele não precisou dizer o porquê.  
"Mas é o que somos, Aluado," Sirius disse com suavidade. Ele esticou a mão para Remus, que a pegou. "Amigos."

"Irmãos." James pôs a mão acima da deles.

A mão de Peter se juntou a dos outros três. "Fiéis até o fim."

"Até o fim," ele disseram em coro.

Novamente, caiu o silêncio, e Remus sentiu lágrimas quase coçarem seus olhos. Isso era o fim de algo mágico - e apesar, é verdade, de ser outro começo, também, o dia seguinte mudaria tudo. Os dias despreocupados da infância e Hogwarts acabariam. Eles estavam seguindo adiante no mundo e as estradas que tomariam realmente os levariam a caminhos separados. Não havia como dizer o que o futuro traria e depois deste instante, não haveria garantias. Mas não importava o que acontecesse, sempre seriam amigos, irmãos, até o fim.

Remus sentiu um nó se formas na sua garganta, enquanto ficavam parados, cada um pensando no passado. Às vezes, parecia que ele conhecia os outros a vida inteira, mas havia momentos em que ele conseguia se lembrar como se fosse ontem - os fatídicos encontros no Expresso de Hogwarts ou o momento em que Sirius, james e Peter o confrontaram com o fato de que sabiam que ele era um lobisomem... e que não se importavam. Ele se lembrava da primeira noite, no quinto ano, quando seus amigos se tornaram animagos por ele, a sensação maravilhosa de ser compreendido e ter amigos que o conheciam pelo que ele realmente era. Podia se lembrar das travessuras bem sucedidas e dos desastres, como quando Filch confiscara o Mapa dos Marotos... e sabia que não importava para onde a sua estrada o levasse, ele sempre se lembraria deste momento, sentado silenciosamente na passagem secreta do quarto andar, segurando as mãos dos amigos que nunca esqueceria.

Ele nunca soube quanto tempo levou até se levantarem e silenciosamente se virassem para partir por acordo mútuo. Assim que Peter alcançou a abertura da passagem, contudo, Sirius ergueu uma mão para detê-los.  
"Tenho uma idéia," ele disse de forma impulsiva, seus olhos azuis brilhando. Antes que alguém pudesse reagir, ele esticou a mão e tirou o papel das mãos de James, erguendo a varinha. Instantes depois, o poema de James estava engravado na parede para a eternidade. Sirius voltou-se para os amigos e devolveu o papel. Ele sorria de forma solene.

"No caso de esquecermos."/i

Remus deteve-se. Seu coração contraiu-se. Ele não tinha esqucido, mas queria se lembrar... Sem nem mesmo tomar a decisão concientemente, o diretor voltou e andou rapidamente até um lance de escadas que foi educado o bastante para parar de se mover e dar-lher passagem. Havia vantagens em ser o diretor, afinal de contas - o castelo tendia a se acomodar mais a ele. Uma caminhada curta o levou ao espelho do quarto andar, acabando com toda a fadiga que ele sentia anteriormente. Cada passo lhe trazia de volta uma outra lembrança, mas finalmente ele entrou num corredor familiar e chegou ao seu destino. Ficou ali parado diante do espelho por um momento, lembrando-se de todas as vezes que ele, James, Peter e Sirius mergulharam na passagem para fugir de Filch ou da gata chata dele ou para se esgueirar até Hogsmeade, quando deveriam estar fazendo o dever de casa. iHouve uma época/i ele pensou para si mesmo, iem que tivera tudo./i

Erguendo a varinha, o diretor falou a senha. i"Abscondum."/i

O espelho abriu-se e Remus entrou na passagem. Fazia anos desde que estivera ali - mas pela aparência do tunel, alguém mais o usara. Provavelmente, ele sabia, os gêmeos Weasley - nada escapava a eles; estavam sempre se metendo em encrencas - mas ele não estava ali como o diretor. Travessuras e quebra de regras não importavam no momento. Ele estava ali, naquela noite apenas, como Aluado. Só mais uma vez.

Ele ignorou o clique suave do espelho fechando-se por trás dele, voltando o rosto para a parede da direita a sua frente. Por um instante, seu coração bateu mais forte e ele temeu que tivesse desaparecido, mas Remus forçou os olhos na escuridão, distinguindo algo. Erguendo a varinha e murmurrando uma magia de luz, ele se aproximou, até que estava parado em frente do poema de James. Ele não estivera ali desde aquela noite, há tanto tempo, pouco antes da formatura, mas agora as emoções voltavam. Engolindo em seco, ele leu as palavras:

bAmizades verdadeiras nunca morrem de verdade

E a família não é definida pelo sangue

É fortificada por laços que não se quebram

Fortalecida por experiências e dor

O que somos é irmãos e como tais permaneceremos

Leais um ao outro até o fim

E não importa o que aconteça entre o agora e o depois

Eu sempre serei grato por ter tido tais amigos./b

James tinha repetido aquelas palavras no funeral de Sirius, e depois, ele o fazia a cada aniversário do desaparecimento de Sirius, quando os três Marotos que restavam se reuniam, não importava para onde o futuro os havia levado. Quando James escrevera o poema, Remus sabia que nunca sonharia que um deles poderia ser levado de forma tãp cruel - mas assim o fora. Sirius se fora. Remus tentou inspirar profundamente, mas havia agitação estranha em seu peito. A lembrança ainda era uma tortura. A perda e a dor ainda queimavam. Ele mordeu o lábio brevemente, arrependido, e depois descobriu um leve sorriso se formando. Abaixo do trabalho de James estava a única adição de Sirius.

BALUADORABICHOALMOFADINHASPONTAS/B

Piscando para evitar as lágrimas repentinas, Remus ajoelhou-se perto da inscrição. Sem pensar, ele passou a varinha para a mão esquerda e esticou os dedos trêmulos para tocar o terceiro nome. O lobisomem respirou fundo.  
"Não esquecerei, Almofadinhas," ele sussurou."Nenhum de nós irá."

bTítulo Original/b Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 5: Bonds That Won't Break bAutora/b Robin bTradução/b Rebeka 


	7. Travessos & Cia

CAPÍTULO SEIS: TRAVESSOS & CIA

As semanas voaram. Entre as aulas, seus novos amigos e tentar escrever para os pais todos os dias, Harry quase não teve tempo para respirar. O incidente no trem unira ele, Hermione e Ron e os professores já os chamavam de inseparáveis. Snape, é claro, detestava todos os três, em especial, Harry, que sabia seu pai e o mestre de Poções cuspiriam um no outro em vez de conversar de modo civilizado. Havia momentos em que ele se perguntava se Ron realmente tinha razão; o diretor seboso da Slytherin parecia ser tudo que um Comensal da Morte precisa ser. Os outros professores, contudo, eram gentis, apesar de o próprio diretor da Casa deles, o Professor Fletcher, ser um pouco distante. Todos em Hogwarts sabiam do passado do professor, é claro, então ninguém ousava comentar - mesmo os Slytherins mais velhos, como Marcus Flint, chefe do "Esquadrão de Comensais da Morte Junior", como Ron começara a chamá-los, o tratava com respeito. Talvez isso tivesse algo a ver com as três cicatrizes que marcavam o lado direito do rosto de Fletcher, ou quem sabe, fosse só suas óbvias habilidades e poderes, mas Harry não se importava muito com a distância do professor de Transfiguração. Isso só fazia com que as escapadelas pelo castelo fosse bem mais fáceis.

As histórias que seus pais haviam lhe contado eram idefinitivamente/i somente um aperitivo. Embora ele soubesse que um dos melhores amigos de seu pai tinha o recorde de Hogwarts de maior quantidade de detenções em um ano escolar (com seu pai em um segundo lugar bem próximo, perdendo por apenas duas), Harry não estava determinado a eclipsar esta marca. Em vez disso, ele esperava ter mais diversão, entrando em menos encrencas. Ele achava que não era nada mal o fato de um outro dos melhores amigos do pai ser o diretor (felizmente, porém, nenhum dos outros alunos percebera isso, porque apesar de Harry ter certeza de que Remus nunca mostraria favoritismo, ele sabia que babacas como Malfoy nunca veriam as coisas deste modo), mas ele estava determinado a aprontar das suas, independente disso.

A melhor parte até agora, porém, era o fato de que ele era o único calouro a quem fora dado permissão de jogar no time de quadribol da casa e isso não era graças a nada além de seu talento. Harry jogava quadribol, é claro, desde que aprendera a andar, mas ao contrário do pai, Harry não era um Artilheiro. Não, ele tinha muito orgulho em ser um Apanhador, e isso era um talento próprio seu. Era diferente jogar quadribol em Hogwarts, mas ele adorava do mesmo modo... embora não fosse o mesmo que jogar com seu pai, mãe, Remus e Peter nas tardes de sábado, na casa de Remus. Madame Hooch tinha, porém, notado seu talento imediatamente e contara ao Professor Fletcher, que acabara com Harry se tornando o Apanhador do time da Gryffindor. O mundo, ele decidira rapidamente, era perfeito.

Agora, se pelo menos ele pudesse encontrar o que procurava...

"Parece com um pergaminho velho," Harry disse baixinho para Ron e Hermione. Eles estavam sentados no canto mais distante da mesa da Gryffindor, no Grande Salão, e várias cadeiras vazias separavam o trio dos colegas e ouvidos curiosos. 

"Então o que tem de mais?" Ron perguntou. Eles eram amigos há menos de um mês agora, mas ainda podiam ler um ao outro de forma perfeita e Ron conhecia o olhar no rosto dele. O trio estivera observando Fred e George Weasley aprontar por semanas agora e estavam doidos para participar também (ou, pelo menos Harry e Ron estavam; Hermione precisa de um pouco de convencimento, mas eles a ganharam no fim).

"Bom, não é só um pergaminho," Harry replicou um sorriso maroto. "É um mapa. Só que se parece com um pergaminho velho."

"Como se faz um mapa não se parecer com um?" Ron fraziu o cenho. Hermione o cutucou com o cotovelo.

"Sério, Ron. É mágico."

Ron rolou os olhos. "Claro que é mágico. Só estava me perguntando como funciona."

"Certo," ela bufou.

"iDe qualquer forma/i" Harry suspirou para chamar a atenção deles, evitando que eles discutisse mais uma vez. "É chamado de Mapa do Maroto. Não sei muito como funciona... mas eu sei que existe. E eu sei que ele mostra tudo de Hogwarts... incluindo as passagens secretas."

Os olhos de Ron se iluminaram, mas Hermione fez cara feia.

"Não nos metemos em encrencas o suficiente?" ela perguntou sarcasticamente.

"Onde está seu desejo por aventura, Hermione?" Ron desafiou-a.

Harry sorriu, acrescentando, "Não ganhamos nenhuma detenção ainda."

"Recebemos um sermão ontem," ela respondeu teimosamente.

"O Professor Snape não conta," Ron retorquiu.

"Vamos, Hermione. Você sabe que quer explorar o castelo," Harry adulou-a com cuidado. "Pense em todas as coisas que existem aqui, que nunca vimos. Provavelmente há lugares que ninguém esteve em anos."

"Pense nisso como uma aula de História, mas mais interessante," Ron continuou.

"Acontece que eu gosto de aula de História," Hermione suspirou. "Vocês dois não desistem nunca?"

"Não." Harry riu.

"Você sabe que nos ama," Ron abriu um grande sorriso.

"Não sei porque continuo com isso..." iPeguei você/i Harry pensou alegremente. Ele estava pronto para fazer sua primeira aventura de verdade uma exploração do castelo, sobre o qual já ouvira tanto (mas nunca o bastante para estragar as 'surpresas', como seu pai as chamava), mas ele não queria fazê-lo sem os amigos. Hermione, porém, finalmente cedera. "Então, onde nós achamos este mapa?"

"Aí é que está," Harry admitiu. "Eu não sei."

Hermione olhou-o furioso, pronta, ele tinha certeza, para iniciar um sermão sobre empolgá-los com algo que ele nem mesmo tinha, mas Ron somente sorriu mais ainda. Sua resposta saiu imediatamente.

"Fred e George. Eles vão saber."

Naquela noite, o trio conseguiu encurralar os gêmeos na Sala Comunal da Gryffindor. Os cinco estudantes sentaram-se próximo ao fogo, sozinhos quase despercebidos - Percy tinha, é claro, perguntado o que eles estavam fazendo, mas o sorriso inocente de Hermione facilmente o distraíra. Hermione, é claro, nunca causaria problemas, então o monitor fora embora sem mais nenhum comentário, acreditando nela quando ela dissera que Fred e George estavam ajudando o trio com o dever de Feitiços. Quando o Weasley mais velho desapareceu pelo buraco do retrato, os gêmeos abriram um largo sorriso, encantados.

"Você é nossa nova melhor amiga, Hermione," George riu.

"Ele iacredita/i em você," Fred acrescentou com alegria.

Hermione tentou olhar feio, mas Harry achava que ela parecia estar corando um pouco. Era bom ter amigos e os irmãos mais velhos de Ron estavam rapidamente se tornando isso. Mas então os gêmeos ficaram sérios e Fred continuou. "Então, Harry, o que você queria conversar conosco? Ron mencionou brincadeiras."

"Estava me perguntando," Harry respirou fundo, "se vocês já ouviram falar do Mapa do Maroto."

"Do quê?" George perguntou imediatamente, enquanto Fred respondeu, um pouco rápido demais,

"Não."

Harry ergueu uma sombrancelha. Ele tinha certeza antes, mas a velocidade da negação dos dois fora a confirmação. Ele falou com um sarcasmo gentil, que eles não deixaram de perceber. "Sério?"

Dois pares de olhos verdes o avaliaram com muito cuidado, bem conscientes de que Harry acabara de desmascará-los. Por um instante, parecera que eles iriam tentar sair dessa situação, mas não importava o que eles fossem, nenhum dos gêmeos Weasley era idiota. Depois de analisar Harry com cuidado por um instante desconfortável, ambos deram uma olhada cuidadosa em volta da sala comunal ainda vazia. Finalmente, Fred falou de novo.

"O que eu queria saber, Harry, é como você sabe do mapa. Nunca o mencionamos para ninguém, exceto Lee, e eu sei que ele não contou a você."

"Faço um acordo com vocês," ele sorriu. "Conto tudo que sei sobre o Mapa do Maroto se eu puder vê-lo."

Os gêmeos trocaram olhares e Harry pôde vê-los se perguntando o que eles poderiam saber sobre o mapa que eles já não soubessem. Uma comunicação silenciosa passou-se entre eles e Fred deu de ombros. George assentiu. "Vou pegá-lo."

Momentos depois, George retornou com um pedaço de pergaminho de aparência elha e Harry sentiu seu coração parar um instante com a emoção. Ouvira falar do Mapa do Maroto por anos, mas nunca o vira. Era quase como ver um pedaço da própria história de Hogwarts. Sem dizer palavra, George entregou o mapa para Harry, que o pegou com um ligeiro sorriso. Ele sabia que isso era um teste, mas não se importou. De fato, ele entendia porque os gêmeos guardavam este mapa com tanto cuidado - era um tesouro sem preço. Ele tirou a varinha dos robes e a ergueu, lutando para tirar o sorriso bobo do rosto. Não conseguia acreditar que estava mesmo segurando o Mapa do Maroto! Harry tocou de leve o pergaminho com a ponta da varinha.

"iJuro solenemente não fazer nada de bom./i" Imediatamente, linhas começaram a se formar no papel, cruzando umas nas outras até que um mapa belamente desenhado se criu, encabeçado com as palavras que ele sabia que estariam ali. Não havia esperança de segurar o sorriso agora; Harry não conseguiu evitar. Mas ele evitou de rir alto, emquanto devolvia o mapa para George, que o fitou, abestalhado.

"Como você sabia fazer isso?" Fred exigiu. "Levamos semanas para descobrir!"

"Fácil." Harry sorriu. "Meu pai é Pontas."

"O QUÊ?" ambos arfaram. Fred quase caiu no chão, chocado, e George deu um salto, quase deixando cair o Mapa do Maroto e tendo que lutar para pegá-lo antes de ele tocasse o chão. Até mesmo Ron e Hermione o fitaram, surpresos; ele não quisera contar-lhes isso a menos que tivesse certeza de poderiam achar o mapa desaparecido. Agora, contudo, estavam começando a parecer bem empolgados e ele podia dizer que Ron, pelo menos, estava começando a considerar as possibilidades. Harry, todavia, apenas assentiu de forma solene.

"Seu pai...?" George começou.

"Pontas? Você conhece Pontas?" Fred emocionou-se. "E os outros?"

"Sim," ele replicou. "Papai e amigos dele o fizeram quando estavam no sexto ano."

Os gêmeos trocaram olhares excitados. George sentara-se. "Conte-nos sobre os outros."

"Bom, essa é a melhor parte," Harry respondeu com um sorriso. "Rabicho é um amigo de meu pai, Peter Pettigrew. Ele trabalha no Ministério da Magia."

Ron assentiu imediatamente. "Papai o conhece. É o Chefe Substituto do Departamente de Cooperação Internacional da Magia, não é?"

"É. Mas olha só... Aluado é o Professor Lupin."

"O QUÊ?" Desta vez todos os três Weasley, com exceção de Hermione replicaram imediatamente.

"Isso é impossível. Ele é o diretor, Harry!"

Harry riu. "Não é impossível. Na verdade, Remus - ops, quero dizer, o Professor Lupin - é dos melhores amigos de meu pai. Ele e Peter; na verdade foram eles que me contaram sobre o mapa de início. Veja bem, isso foi antes do Professor Lupin se tornar diretor. Não acho que iria querer que eu soubesse sobre isso agora." ele deu risadinhas. "Ele sabe que vocês o têm?"

"Não acho," George respondeu pensativamente.

"Mas é muito difícil enganá-lo," Fred admitiu.

"Quem é Almofadinhas?" George perguntou de repente e Harry sentiu um pancada de dor, lembrando-se do rosto de Remus no dia em lhe contara sobre o mapa... e a tristeza de outros dias no passado, alguns que ele nem conseguia se lembrar, mas que tinham afetado seus pais profundamente.

"Almofadinhas era Sirius Black," ele disse baixinho. "Ele era meu padrinho."

"Era?" Ron pegou rápido a diferença.

Harry assentiu. "Ele era o Fiel do Segredo de meus pais quando eu era pequeno. Voldemort o pegou e matou." Ele ficou quieto por um instante. "Não lembro muito o Sirius," ele disse suavemente, tentando sorrir. Era lamentável; embora não se lembrasse o velho amigo de seu pai, Harry sempre fora capaz de notar o vazio deixado no seu pai e nos outros Marotos devido a perda de Sirius. Só conseguia relembrar algumas fagulhas de seu padrasto, mas sua mente sempre o imaginava como um homem risonho e feliz que amava seus amigos o bastante para morrer por eles - e que nunca os traíra. Harry sabia que devia sua vida a Sirius Black; só desejava poder lembrar-se dele.

"Mas meus pais falam dele às vezes. Ele teve muitos problemas quando eles estavam aqui... O Professor Lupin disse que ele ainda mantém o recorde de maior detenções em um período escolar."

Fred e George assentiram com solenidade. O último replicou, "Mais uma coisa que Você-Sabe-Quem deve pagar."

"É," Ron concordou silenciosamente e enquanto todos eles compartilharam um instante de silêncio, Harry sabia no que os Weasley estavam pensando. Dificilmente havia uma família bruxa que não tivesse perdido um ente querido na guerra e eles não eram exceção. Dois anos antes, Charlie Weasley, Auror, tombara nas mãos de algum Comensal da Morte desconhecido. Seu assassino nunca fora pego.

"Bom," Fred finalmente falara com uma alegria um pouco forçada. "Obrigado por nos contar sobre o mapa, Harry. É bom saber a quem devemos o segredo de nosso sucesso." Os gêmeos começaram a se erguer, mas Harry sorriu. Uma idéia acabara de lhe ocorrer e ele não era o filho de um Maroto à toa.

"Gostaria de tornar esse sucesso ainda maior?" ele perguntou.

Fred e George trocaram olhares. Voltaram a sentar-se. "Estamos ouvindo."

"Proponho uma aliança," Harry replicou. "Seu mapa e o conhecimento da escola, mais o que meu pai me contou. Vocês dois, mais nós três - seremos imbatíveis."

Os gêmeos pareciam pensativos. Fred respondeu lentamente, "Nunca houve um time de desordeiros de anos diferentes."

"Então vamos ser os primeiros," Ron sorriu. Harry não compartilhara a idéia com o amigo antes (ele acabara de pensar nela, afinal de contas; digamos que fora uma idéia espontânea), mas Ron estava claramente entusiasmado. George, porém, estava mais cuidadoso.

"Duvido que você saiba algo que nós não sabemos," ele disse.

"Eu sei como passar pelo Salgueiro Lutador."

Fred assobiou, mas Hermione interrompeu antes que alguém pudesse responder. "Harry, isso inão é/i uma boa idéia," ela disse. "Pense em todos os problemas que podemos nos meter."

Os gêmeos lançaram um olhar feio na direção dela, mas Ron falou antes que Harry pudesse abrir a boca. "Pense em todos os modos de se vingar de Malfoy e seus idiotas, Hermione."

"E eu não planejo ser pego," Harry acrescentou. A idéia de unir os dois grupos era bem atraente, mas ele não queria fazê-lo sem sua amiga. Hermione vacilou - Malfoy e os outros a importunavam desde a viagem de trem (sutilmente encorajados pelo Professor Snape, na maioria das vezes) e ele sabia como isso a magoava. Vingar-se deles de alguma maneira a ajudaria, tinha certeza disso - mas George bufou.

"Você sempre é pego. Eventualmente."

"Mas não se preocupe, não é tão ruim," Fred assegurou-a.

Harry abriu um largo sorriso. "Não com o que eu tenho."

"Você é biruta," Fred replicou. "Não importa o que seu pai contou sobre Hogwarts, isso vai acontecer. Nada funciona o tempo todo, mesmo com o mapa."

"Meu pai não me deu só informação," Harry disse. "Ele me deu uma capa da invisibilidade."

Eles o fitaram. Fred assobiou de novo. "Uau. Retiro o que disse..."

"Pense em todas as possibilidades..." George concordou.

"Então, temos um acordo?" o sorriso de Ron estava ameaçando rasgar seu rosto em dois. Até mesmo Hermione estava finalmente sorrindo.

"Sob uma condição," George resondeu. "Lee também entra. Não teríamos aprontado nem metade sem ele."

"Seis soa bem," Ron disse.

"Seis soa iótimo/i," Hermione concordou com contentamento. Harry sorriu novamente. Ele sabia que ela às vezes se sentia por fora, mesmo contando com ele e Ron e era bom ver que os outros a aceitavam - apesar de ele nunca ter duvidado que os irmãos de Ron o fizessem. Hermione, contudo, ainda estava se ajustando a um mundo onde a metade dos bruxos a via como lixo e às vezes precisava se lembrar de que nem todo mundo era assim.

"Precisamos de um nome," Fred disse de repente.

"Pena que Marotos já tenha sido usado," Ron assentiu. "Bem inspirado esse."

"Já sei," George abriu um largo sorriso de súbito. "Seremos os Travessos - a Sociedade Mágica e Invisível para a Instigação de Problemas."

"E ali estava eu, tentando convencer o Primeiro Ministro alemão de que mágica realmente existe," Peter riu. "O coitado é novo no cargo - o velho teve um ataque cardíaco - e a Ministra da Magia atual deles está com as mãos tão cheias que ela mal pode achar tempo para me ver, que dirá ver o chefe do governo trouxa deles. Então, sendo o brilhante embaixador que sou, me ofereci para falar com ele - não foi a melhor idéia que tive, veja lá - e quase fui preso e atirado numa 'casa para criminosos birutas'."

As sobrancelhas de Lily ergueram-se, mas James riu. "Adequado, isso."

"O que você fez, Peter?" ela perguntou, dedicando um momento para lançar um olhar zangado na direção do marido.

"Bem, o coitado estava gritando, chamando os guarda-costas, dizendo algo sobre um assassino britânico maluco - ele é um pouquinho paranóico, sabe - então tive que agir rápido. Um deles entrou no lugar e tentou me agarrar e a única coisa que consegui pensar em fazer foi me transformar. Assim eu o fiz e me escondi debaixo da mesa dele enquanto todos tentavam entender o que estava acontecendo. Eventualmente tudo deu certo."

"E era você que achava que se tornar animagi era uma péssima idéia, Rabicho," James comentou com um sorriso largo. "Acabou se tornando bem útil, não foi?"

O homem loiro deu um sorriso falso. "Pelo menos, ieu/i sou um animal útil - e não uma criatura feia com chifres-"

"Galhadas!"

"E sem furtividade." Seus olhos verdes brilharam. "E sou legalizado. Legítimo. Totalmente limpo e honesto."

"Legalizado?" James arfou. Seus olhos cor de mel arregalaram-se para o tamanho de calotas. "Você registrou! Seu itraidor/i!"

Sua resposta foi risadas. "Claro que registrei! O que mais podia fazer, com todo o Ministério da Magia alemão sabendo que eu era um animago? O que teria feito, Pontas, apagado a memória de todos"  
"Bom..." Ele desgatou-se, fazendo cara de zanga. "Não acredito que você legalizou-se..."

Lily juntou-se à risada de Peter, dando tapinhas reconfortantes no braço do marido. "Tente não parecer tão desapontado, James. Não é como se você não tivesse se tornado responsável na sua velhice."

"Responsável?" ele exigiu. Por um instante James sentiu-se como se tivesse dezesseis anos de novo; sentado em volta da mesa da cozinha da mansão de Godric's Hollow com Lily e Peter trouxe de volta tantas lembranças dos dias passados. Quase podiam estar de volta em Hogwarts no sétimo ano, dando uma parada no estudo louco para os iminentes N.I.E.M.S. Se ele se concentrasse, conseguiria imaginar que estavam sentados na biblioteca, revisando Aritmancia, como o tinham feito tantas vezes... E se não tomassem cuidado, Madame Pince logo apareceria para ralhar com eles por serem tão irresponsavelmente barulhentos. Ele deu risadas. "Desde quando sou responsável?"

"Gostaria que eu listasse?" sua esposa reagiu. James suspirou, olhando para ela - era tão bonita, mas havia aquela maldita luz nos olhos dela, a que dizia que ela nunca desistiria.

"na verdade, não," ele admitiu. Lily venceria, de qualquer forma. Ela sempre vencia.

"Ótimo," Lily sorriu amplamente. "Estou contente que você perceba que estou sempre certa."

"iSempre/i?" Peter bufou. "Isso só vai ser quando..."

"Peter!" Ela voltou-se para olhá-lo furiosa e James, por si, estava contente por vê-lo dirigido para outra pessoa que não fosse ele. Tentou não rir enquanto ela o olhava de cara feia. "Estou tentando ajudar você! Devia estar do imeu/i lado"  
"Contra um Maroto? Nunca!"

"Ah, vai pagar por isso, Peter Pettigrew!" Lily declarou regiamente. "Eu ifiz/i barras de chocolate, mas do modo como estão agindo, não estou me sentindo muito inlinada em dividi-las..."

"Aah, isso é sujeira," James comentou, rindo. Ele, afinal de contas, vivia na casa - e sabia como achar comida quando a esposa não estava olhando. Mas Peter tinha que partir para Paris de manhã.

"Lily, vamos," o homem menor implorou. "Serei bonzinho, prometo."

Ela apontou um dedo para ele. "Bom para você."

"Ei, sou eu." Ele tentou dar seu sorriso mais encantador, fazendo James e Lily rirem.

"Sim, é você, Peter," ela admitiu. "E esse é o problema!"

"Não vejo problema com isso," James comentou suavemente - e então soltou um i"ai"/i quando um dedo o cutucou na barriga.

"Não comece, James Potter, ou não vai ganhar sobremesa também!"

Ele abafou o riso. "Duvido."

"E por quê?" Lily exigiu astuciosamente.

"Porque eu sei como dobrar você," James replicou, sorrindo e agitando as sobrancelhas de forma significativa. Foi recompensado com um lampejo familiar nos olhos da esposa e seu sorriso só ficou maior enquanto Lily tentava olhar feio para ele.

"Sabe mesmo?"

"Hum hum." Ele recurvou-se, beijando-a suavemente nos lábios antes que ela pudesse reagir. James continuou, murmurando, "É um talento nato, entende?"

"Ah, Deus. Não comecem com isso de novo!"

Ambos voltaram-se para olhar para Peter enquanto ele acabava com o clima, mas seu velho amigo não mostrou arrependimento. Só lhes lançou um olhar bem penetrante, que James vira milhões de vezes antes - a maioria em Hogwarts, mas houvera definitivamente centenas de vezes no ano passado - e deu de ombros. Peter rolou os olhos.

"Se estão com intenção de se agarrar, pelo menos saiam daqui," ele continuou. "Depois de me dar as barras, é claro."

James e Lily riram. Era bom saber que algumas coisas nuna mudavam.

bOBS/b Lee Jordan - Lino Jordan

bTítulo Original/b Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 6: Pranksters United bAutora/b Robin bTradução/b Rebeka 


	8. Retribuindo Dívidas

CAPÍTULO SETE: RETRIBUINDO DÍVIDAS

O fogo a surpreendeu; Lily quase deixou cair sua cópia velha e rasgada de iMágica Velha e Antiga/i. Rapidamente, ela ergueu os olhos, apenas para ver o rosto de Severus Snape dançando na lareira. Ela sorriu. "Severus! Terminou minha poção?"

"Preciso conversar com você, Lily." Seu rosto pálido estava tenso.

"Venha, então." Ela conhecia Severus bem o bastante para saber que algo estava errado. Seus instintos de repente pegaram fogo e Lily largou iMágica Velha e Antiga/i na mesa de centro, esquecendo-se completamente do novo projeto enquanto o amigo saía graciosamente de dentro do fogo.

"Me diga que James está aqui," Severus disse imediatamente.

"Não, ele saiu tem meia hora," Lily respondeu, olhando-o de forma estranha. James e Severus podiam ter aprendido a trabalhar em conjunto, mas nunca foram realmente amigos.

Ele xingou. "Escute, Lily, não tenho tempo. Mas James está indo para uma armadilha."

"iO quê/i?" Ela estava de pé.

"Sabe onde ele está?"

"Não, eu-" 

Severus a interrompeu, falando rápido. "Londres. Um pub trouxa chamado Pata do Urso. Vai se encontrar com Leora Baddock, que diz estar disposta a espionar o Lord das Trevas, mas é uma armadilha. Pelos menos sete Comensais da Morte estarão no pub e querem matá-lo."

"Num pub trouxa?" a mente de Lily ameaçou paralisar-se. iNão, não o James... Não o James.../i "Mas é meio dia... o lugar vai estar cheio de pessoas."

"Você já devia saber, Lily, que Voldemort não se importa," Severus repliou de forma grosseira.

"O que eu faço?" Ela não era uma guerreira por natureza, mas seu cérebro estava funcionando de novo.

"Vá até Arabella. Diga-lhe - eu não posso. Iria ser muito suspeito. Culpe o que quiser. Ela saberá."

Lily assentiu rapidamente. Ela compreendia. Severus estava arriscando-se muito ao vir até ela - mas ir até Arabella Figg seria mil vezes pior para ele. Ele era um membro do círculo interno de Voldemort, um Comensal da Morte há tempos, de uma família antiga, cujas raízes estavam plantadas nas Artes das Trevas; poucos suspeitariam que o cruel e impiedoso Severus Snape como caridoso. Os perigos, porém, permaneciam. Os riscos que ele assumira em nome da Ordem nos últimos onze anos foram inacreditáveis e ainda assim, ali estava ele, assumindo mais um. E isso pelo homem que ele nem mesmo gostava.

"Obrigada, Severus," Lily disse baixinho. Ela nunca lhe perguntaria o por quê, mas às vezes ela se perguntava. A sombra de um sorriso flutuou no rosto do amigo, porém, enquanto ele lia a expressão dela.

"Precisamos dele," Severus respondeu simplesmente.

E então ele se foi, jogando uma pitada de Pó de Flu na lareira e retornando a Hogwarts e às salas de aula cheia de estudantes que nunca entenderiam o tipo de homem que ele realmente era.

James Potter brincou com a cerveja, tamborilando os dedos ligeiramente contra o copo. Baddock estava atrasada, mas ele tentou concentrar-se na beboda como não tivesse outra preocupação no mundo. Algumas das bebidas trouxas eram muito boas, ele refletiu, seus olhos varrendo o pub e procurando por ameaças quase de forma inconsciente. Como o chefe da Divisão de Aurores, ele não deveria estar em campo, mas a guerra minguara os Aurores. Simplesmente não havia muitos e além disso, ele conhecia Leora Baddock dos tempos de Hogwarts. Na época, ela fora Ravenclaw e seu sobrenome era Higgins (até mesmo namorara com ela, por um curto período, no seu quinto ano). Agora, porém, seu sobrenome era Baddock e ela casara com Warren Baddock, que aparentemente a arrastara para o círculo de Voldemort anos atrás. De acordo com a curta carta que enviara a James, seu amor pelo marido a mantivera lá por um tempo, mas isso já não bastava mais.

iMelhor tarde do que nunca, eu acho./i Ele suspirou. Havia mil e uma razões para Leora estar atrasada, a maioria das quais eram inocentes e faziam sentido, mas agora, nenhuma delas era confortável para ele. Seus instintos, afiados pelos anos perseguindo Comensais da Morte, estavam disparando alarmes na sua cabeça. Algo estava errado.

Algo estava muito errado. James vislumbrou o pub de novo, mas não viu nada, exceto trouxas almoçando tarde. Ele sugerira o Pata de Urso como o local de encontro porque era longe do Beco Diagonal ou de qualquer lugar remotamente bruxo; não havia quase nenhuma chance deles serem vistos juntos ali, especialmente por Comensais de Morte, que detestavam qualquer coisa trouxa. James, por outro lado, casara com uma temida bruxa "Sangue-Ruim", e adquirira um certo conforto com a tecnologia trouxa com o passar dos anos, que nunca esperara ter. Até mesmo adquirira um gosto pela roupa e cerveja trouxa. Isso e o conhecimento da outra cultura que muitos de seus colegas não tinham... era por isso que ele quase sempre escolhia pubs trouxas como seus pontos de encontros com informantes. Ele sabia como se misturar.

Mas alguém não sabia. Um movimento chamou sua atenção e James voltou sua cabeça ligeiramente para a direita. Sem parecer estar fazendo isso, o Auror estudou o homem na mesa do outro lado. Cabelos longos não estavam em moda no mundo trouxa... e nem estava a varinha que protuía de leve no lado esquerdo do casaco esporte cinza. Os olhos negros do bruxo estranho estremeceram de repente e James o viu olhar para outro homem - e sentiu um arrepio correr sua espinha quando um terceiro par de olhos concentrou-se nele. E ali estava Leora, bem atrás dos dois - pensou em gritar um aviso, mas quando o primeiro homem assentiu respeitosamente na direção dela, James percebeu que ele fora pego. iÉ uma armadilha./i

Sentiu-se tenso para a ação quando recolheu as pernas debaixo do corpo e sua mão alcançou discretamente sua varinha. Ele estava num pub cheio de trouxas inocentes... deveria blefar ou lutar? Tinha escolha? James sentiu seu coração disparar, mas essa não seria a primeira vez que estivera em perigo e o repentino jorro de adrenalina só tornava seus reflexos mais rápidos. Seis contra um não era exatamente uma boa idéia... Sete, ele se corrigiu, notando outro Comensal na mesa nos fundos do pub, estrategicamente colocado entre James e a porta dos fundos. Todos estavam observando-o agora, esperando por algum sinal, de uma fonte desconhecida, e nenhum deles parecia amigável. iQue agradável./i

Quando de início entrara no pub, James tinha, por foça do hábito, calculado todas as rotas de entrada e saída possíveis a partir de sua mesa. De propósito pedira uma mesa contra a parede, em vez de uma no meio do lugar, mas no momento, isso não ajudava muito. Tinha três ângulos de fuga - porta da frente, porta dos fundos e a janela na parede oposta. Entre James e cada rota havia pelo menos um Comensal da Morte. iAdoro ser um alvo/i Uma decisão formou-se na sua mente. Não havia um modo simples de fazer isso e se ele não agisse primeiro provavelmente eles fariam algo idiota, tipo tentar explodir o maldito pub com ele dentro. Um sorriso agarrou-se nos seus lábios. Desde seus primeiros dias como Auror Arabella sempre ensinara uma coisa a ele: quando em menor número, ataque.

Faça o inesperado.

i"Confundus!"/i

Ele estava movendo-se, girando na direção dos Comensais da Morte na porta agora que ele atingira os três a sua direita - James teria usado algo mais forte, mas havia trouxas inocentes no caminho - iOs Obliviadores vão ter um trabalhão esta noite/i ele pensou irrelevantemente. O Comensal nos fundos teria que esperar; ele não tinha tempo para lidar com ele agora. Trouxas estavam gritando. A varinha de James finalmente centrou-se em Leora e nos seus companheiros. Com eles, havia mais espaço para brincar. i"Everbero!"/i

Todos os três Comensais da Morte voaram para trás, mas mesmo quando James começou a voltar-se para a bruxa das trevas nas suas costas - o instinto fê-lo mergulhar no chão e ouviu a mesa espatifar-se. Pedaços de madeira erupcionaram no ar e cairam a sua volta como gravetos esquecidos; alguns aterrisaram em James quando ele rolou para longe da carnificina agradecido pelos anos de experiência que apontaram sua varinha na direção certa. Mais trouxas gritaram quando ele finalmente conseguiu vislumbrar seu alvo - e aí um confuso empresário tropeçou no Auror quando ele tentava fugir desesperado, embaralhando suas pernas no braço direito de James e bloqueando sua visão do inimigo.

Com um grito aterrorizado, o empresário caiu em cima de James, arrancando o ar de seu peito e prendendo-o no chão. iAh, merda./i Poder chiou e preparando-se para o ataque nunca ajudaria de qualquer forma.

i"Crucio!"/i

O trouxa berrou e começou a convulsionar. James não sabia se a magia fora direcionada a ele e atingira o empresário por acidente ou se essa fora a intenção do Comensal da Morte, mas, no momento, isso não importava. Ele poderia ter usado o erro em sua vantagem, mas como a bruxa obviamente tinha percebido, ele estava preso debaixo do trouxa, incapaz de se livrar o homem assustado. Os braços do empresário se balançavam loucamente; um atingiu James na cabeça e ele viu estrelas, enquanto lutava para sair de baixo do homem. Uma repentina cotovelada no estômago só tornou as coisas piores e o Auror lutou pra libertar seu braço da varinha, enquanto procurava por ar. Gritos soavam nos seus ouvidos. Finalmente, ele retirou a mão direita de baixo do corpo do homem e apontou-a para o empresário.

"iEstupefaça!"/i O trouxa tornou-se misericordiosamente silencioso e o mais importante, parado. James mirou na bruxa espantada. i"Reducto!"/i

Era uma confusão, mas ele não se importava. Nem a bruxa, agora, porque ela fora explodida em milhões de pedacinhos, nenhum dos quais sentiria nada, nunca mais. James não gostava de matar, mas às vezes, na sua profissão, era um mal necessário. A guerra era assim - aqueles que você não mata ou captura voltam para atacá-lo outro dia - e ele não tinha tempo para remorsos. Os trouxas berravam enquanto ele atirava de lado o empresário inconsciente e punha-se de pé, saltando para a porta dos fundos.

O que ele não contara era Leora. Ele esquecera que os outros dois Comensais da Morte (que eram ambos homens e maiores do que a constituição delgada dela) tinham ficado a frente dela. Obviamente, eles levaram o grosso do seu ataque e ela não fora nocauteada como os outros - mas essa idéia não entrara na mente de James até que ele ouvira sua voz quando ainda estava a três passadas da porta dos fundos do pub e todo o mundo chocoalhou, explodindo a sua volta numa explosão brilhante de luz.

Uma batida na porta de seu escritório e Severus Snape suspirou. Resmungando baixinho, ele ergueu os olhos da pilha de redações dos sextanistas da Hufflepuff que ele estivera dando nota ("Descreva a História, Usos e Mau-Usos da Poção do Morto-Vivo" em pelo menos três rolos de pergaminho). Ele realmente não tinha tempo para isso. Se os ignorasse, quem sabe seus visitantes fossem embora... Mais uma batida.

"O que foi?" ele berrou

A porta abriu-se para revelar Mundungus Fletcher, cujo rosto marcado de cicatrizes estava completamente ilegível (embora não a Severus, que o conhecia bem e poderia dizer que ele estava muito infeliz) e um Draco Malfoy com aparência bastante irritada. Os olhos de Fletcher foram o que o denunciaram, é claro; estavam quase dançando de ódio. Olhares como aqueles dos Aurores tinham causado a morte de muitos Comensais da Morte, mas Malfoy parecia alheio a isso. Talvez ele fosse realmente estúpido o bastante para não notar todas as implicações de enraivecer um professor de Transfiguração de pavio curto, mas Severus suspeitava que Draco simplesmente não se importava. O pouco que ele conhecia da personalidade do garoto revelava que o herdeiro Malfoy era muito parecido com o pai. iExatamente o que preciso agora/I ele pensou temperamentalmente. iUm Lucius em miniatura na minha sala./I Severus utilizou-se daquele fato para expôr uma carranca. Malfoy, sem dúvida, atribuiria a expressão à tensão presente entre os respectivos diretores da Slytherin e Gryffindor.

Na verdade, os dois tinham muito respeito um pelo outro. Snape não era de fazer amigos, mas se tivesse que montar uma lista, Dung teria estado perto do topo. Era um bom homem, e corajoso - Severus estava contente em ter ajudado a salvar sua vida. ISó posso esperar que minha mais recente tentativa de salvar pescoços funcione também/I ele pensou sombriamente. Esperar em Hogwarts era o pior tipo de tortura - ele preferia agir abertamente contra Voldemort, preferia juntar-se à batalha que homens como James Potter lutavam diariamente, mas seu papel o impedia. Ele sabia que o que fazia era correto e incrivelmente valioso para a causa deles, mas as restrições que ele vivia irritavam às vezes.

Esperava que James estive bem. Odiara Potter antes, por vários motivos, mas principalmente por causa da personalidade de ambos e dos amigos que tinham. Era natural que Slytherins odiassem Gryffindors e vice versa - só que os dois foram a extremos. Mas então, o histórico de suas famílias quase guarantia isso. A linhagem de Potter sempre se mantivera firmemente contra as Trevas; mesmo antes dos dias de Godric Gryffindor, a família fora famosa por isso. Snape, por outro lado, vinha de uma família de Magia das Trevas antiga cheia de bruxas e bruxos das trevas que acreditavam em ganhar poder a qualquer custo. Levara um bom tempo para que Severus percebesse o quão errado ele estava.

E olhando para o jovem Malfoy, ele sabia que essa era uma lição que algumas pessoas nunca aprenderiam. Ele afastou sua mente do mundo externo e plantou o desprezo habitual no rosto.

"Professor Fletcher."

"Professor Snape." Dung sempre fora um bom ator; parecia quase hostil a Snape. Dificilmente se esperava que um ex-Auror com a história de Fletcher gostasse de um homem que quase todo mundo bruxo suspeitava ser um Comensal da Morte embora ninguém pudesse prová-lo.

"O que posso fazer por você?" Severus reclamou.

Dung arrastou Draco para dentro da sala. "O Sr. Malfoy aqui decidiu que seria iengraçado/i pôr fogo no cabelo de Hermione Granger durante minha aula. Acho que, já que ele é da sua Casa, seria melhor que você lidasse com ele."

"Realmente. Deixe-o aqui." Esperava-se que ele fosse brusco; Dung entendia que a rudeza não era direcionada a ele.

"É claro," o professor de Transfiguração respondeu friamente e com um aceno final, deixou a sala, fechando a porta atrás de si. Severus esperou por um instante, estudando o filho de seu velho "amigo". Malfoy, ele notou, não parecia muito preocupado, mas as finas linhas nos cantos dos olhos mostravam que estava um pouco nervoso. IBom./I Snape ainda tinha que lidar diretamente com o herdeiro Malfoy; esta seria a primeira conversa particular que teria com o garoto. Sabia que alguns Diretores de Casas gostavam de falar cara-a-cara com todos seus calouros assim que chegavam a Hogwarts, mas Severus era diferente. A Slytherin era diferente. Preferia observar de longe primeiro e ver o que podia aprender através da observação.

Seis semanas de observação e aulas de Poções, junto com seus instintos, diziam-lhe que Draco era outro Lucius, só mais jovem e menos corrompido.

O garoto mexeu-se sob seu olhar deconcertante e começou a mover-se na direção da cadeira em frente a escrivaninha de madeira antiga de Severus. O mestre de Poções franziu o cenho. "Não lhe dei permissão para sentar-se, Sr. Malfoy."

Olhos cizentos e frios estreitaram-se e por um instante, Severus achou que ele fosse reclamar. Draco parecia estar ponderando as opções na cabeça; ele tentou o desprezo aristocrático e então aparentemente lembrou-se de que Severus Snape era um velho amigo de seu pai e não era provável de tolerar oposição. O desprezo abandonou o rosto do garoto e Severus esperou pacientemente que o garoto prestasse atenção. IO mundo tem regras/I o vice-diretor pensou acidamente. IAcostume-se com isso./I Obviamente, Draco não estava acostumado a escutar outra pessoa além de seu pai. Era melhor, porém, que ele aprendesse a mudar isso aqui, em Hogwarts, em vez de aprender nas mãos de Voldemort. Severus inclinou-se, cruzando as mãos na mesa.

"Explique-se."

O desprezo voltou com força total. "Bom, senhor, a Sanguezinho-Ruim estava ficando toda-"

"Sem essas gracinhas patéticas, se me faz favor, Malfoy," Severus interrompeu. Sua voz fria pareceu sobressaltar Malfoy momentaneamente e o garoto piscou. Ele hesitou antes de continuar, claramente pensando rápido e tentando formar uma resposta aceitável.

"Professor, ela me insultou." Obviamente, isso parecia seguro o bastante. Se fosse verdade, a história. Mas Severus sabia que não era. Mentirosos são fáceis de detectar quando você tem todos os talentos de um. iBrincadeira de criança./i

"Foi mesmo?"

"Sim, senhor." Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha e Malfoy remexeu-se mais uma vez. Ele não era muito bom nisso; um pouco de bom senso teria mostrado ao garoto que Hermione Granger (a única "Sangue-Ruim" possível na aula de Transfiguração Slytherin-Gryffindor) não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que atira insultos. A garota era mais inteligente e sabia que isultar Malfoy só tornaria as coisas piores. Até mesmo os calouros da Gryffindor não eram tolos o bastante para arranjar briga - bom, Severus remendou mentalmente, alguns eram. Mas esse não era.

Ele deixou Malfoy dar um show por mais um instante e então ergueu-se da cadeira graciosamente e deu a volta na mesa para olhar o garoto loiro. Seu aluno levantou os olhos, não muito amendrotado, mas esperto o bastante para estar cauteloso. Severus esperou até o garoto desviar o olhar, incapaz de mantê-lo. Cruzou os braços, falando friamente. "Conte-me a verdade, Malfoy."

"Ela mereceu." Malfoy reclamou. Sua cabeça ergueu-se e ele encarou Snape, desafiando seu professor a descordar.

IDefinitivamente, não é um covarde, este aqui./I Severus acrescentou a observação a sua lista mental da personalidade de Malfoy. "Pelo quê?"

"Ela é uma sabe-tudo insuportável." O olhar de desprezo voltara, mas desta vez não estava direcionado ao diretor da Slytherin. "E ela é nojenta. O tipo dela não deveria ter permissão de vir para cá."

E ali estava a questão: o credo de Voldemort, seguido por quase todos na Casa Slytherin. ISangue-Ruins não pertencem a este lugar./I Severus nem sempre permitia seu desagrado interno transparecer. Uma vez ele acreditara nisso também... mas não mais. Talvez algum dia ele cruzasse com outro Slytherin como ele mesmo, mas isso não era provável. Então, por enquanto, ele seria iexatamente/i como eles esperavam que ele fosse. Não era mais tão difícil; interpretara esse papel por anos e muito poucos alunos chegou a realmente ver o verdadeiro Severus Snape. A maioria destes estavam mortos - ele sutilmente os recrutara para a Ordem da Fênix (apesar de nunca terem adivinhado de que ele mesmo era um membro) e como tantos outros espiões que eles enviaram atrás do Lord das Trevas, quase todos estavam mortos. Eles eram o tipo de heróis sobre os quais bardos nunca cantariam - mas não havia tempo para remorso. Severus se permitiu um sorriso frio.

"Não é inteligente, Sr. Malfoy, dar voz a estas idéias. "

Draco olhou-o com suspeita. "Mas você é-"

"Eu sou," Severus interrompeu-o. Obviamente, Malfoy ia dizer 'mas você um Comensal da Morte' - ele não tinha dúvida de que Lucius compartilhara este detalhezinho com seu filho antes de mandá-lo pelo Expresso Hogwarts - mas Snape não tinha intenção de deixar o garoto agir de maneira estúpida. Ele continuou. "E eu disse que não é sábio dar voz a suas opiniões. Não disse que concordo com você, mas não falamos de tais coisas."

"Por que não?" Ele tinha sua atenção agora.

"Há vantagens, Draco, de parecer para o mundo como ele quer que você seja." Ele intencionalmente usara o primeiro nome do garoto pela primeira vez, e observou Malfoy empertigar-se ao ouvi-lo. "A animosidade entre você, Potter, Granger e os Weasley é bem conhecida. Certas ações são portanto esperadas. A Slytherin, porém, não a casa dos espertos e sábios por nada. Peças escolares não dignas de você - especialmente com o seu sangue."

Se algum outro professor dissesse isso a Malfoy, eles teriam recebido nada mais do que um olhar de desprezo duvidoso. A linhagem Snape, porém, era quase tão antiga quanto a da família Malfoy e o jovem Draco obviamente sabia que apesar de seu pai estar em primeiro lugar no círculo de Voldemort, Severus Snape ocupava o segundo. Então ele assentiu e escutou atentamente enquanto seu professor continuava num murmúrio suave.

"Há alguns mais dignos da Slytherin do que outros," Severus disse suavemente. "Apenas alguns poucos selecionados chegam ao topo da nossa casa. Detestaria que você, de todos os alunos, alcançasse menos que todo seu potencial."

"Não fracassar, Professor." Ele o pegara.

Severus sorriu friamente. "Espero que não," ele replicou. "Se pretende ter sucesso, porém, precisa seguir meu conselho."

"Sim, senhor," Draco assentiu. Obviamente, ele gostara da idéia de subir ao topo da sua casa e Severus viu os olhos dele dançando de antecipação.

"Muito bem." Severus olhou para seu estudante diretamente e deixou sua voz endurecer-se. "As brincadeiras imaturas cessarão. Retaliar desta maneira contra aqueles Gryffindor não será aceitável. Ataques verbais são toleráveis, mas tudo o mais acontecerá da maneira iSlytherin/i - de preferência num local onde haja testemunhas exceto por alguns segundos."

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram. "Mas duelos não são permitidos, senhor."

"As regras, Draco, foram feitas para serem quebradas."

bTítulo Original/b Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 7: Repaying Debts bAutora/b Robin bTradução/b Rebeka 


	9. Laços de Família

CAPÍTULO OITO: LAÇOS DE FAMÍLIA

O almoço no Salão Principal tinha, como sempre, deteriorado para uma batalha de personalidades. Por um lado havia os antigos Slytherns, querendo aterrorizar todos em posição mais baixa do que suas próprias linhagens significavam - e por outro, havia os Gryffindors mais velhos, que tentavam o máximo defender todos aqueles que não conseguir fazê-los por s próprios. Os Hufflepuffs tentavam desesperadamente ficar no meio do muro e manter amigos dos dois lados e a tradição da Ravenclaw ditava que deveriam ser os pacificadores. Mas a paz era rara e os momentos de reconciliação eram poucos e espaçados. Os Slytherins chamavam isso de teste, mas Harry passara a achar que era crueldade. Talvez tivesse começado como simples rivalidade, mas a batalha se tornara muito mais do que isso.

A batalha não era limitada a insultos e peças. Não era só uma questão de azarações simples que até mesmo um calouro poderia sobrepôr-se - Hogwarts mudara bastante desde que seus pais passaram pelos corredores no castelo. Agora, azarações perigosas e maldições maliciosas voavam quando um professor dava as costas ou quando um Slytherin achava que o castigo não seria insuportável. Os calouros e segundaristas da Gryffindor eram os alvos mais fáceis, é claro, e os poucos nascidos trouxas recebiam o pior. Os Gryffindors mais velhos, contudo, uniam-se para defender a sua casa e as outras, apesar de não ser como se os Ravenclaws e Hufflepuffs mais velhos não apoiassem os seus. Em vez disso, os Gryffindors eram os mais óbvios neste dever; eles não eram a casa dos bravos por nada. Descuidados, talvez, era outra palavra para descrevê-los, mas apesar de tudo, Harry sentia-se em casa.

O troco era difícil. Era uma questão de orgulho não descer para o nível dos Slytherins; porém, nenhum Gryffindor que se respeitasse poderia simplesmente ficar ali parado e deixar acontecer. Os Ravenclaws viam a sim mesmos como acima de tudo sso, mas os Gryffindors lutariam embora só o fizessem sob suas próprias regras. Azarações eram aceitáveis e até inevitáveis às vezes. A auto-defesa era uma necessidade. Devolver quando atacado eram completamente compreensível - mas sob nenhuma circunstância um Gryffindor procuraria pelo conflito. Nenhum Gryffindor entraria na batalha sob os termos dos Slytherins a menos que não tivessem outra escolha e aí atacariam rápido e com força e venceriam, mesmo sob as regras de outra casa. Do contrário, porém, eles retaliavam com finesse e com embaraço como a principal arma. Fred e George Weasley se tornaram extremamente popular desde o primeiro instante por causa de sua habilidade de sair na frente nos esforços de vingança, mas eles ficaram em menor número.

Agora havia seis desejosos de vingança com toda a criatividade que pudessem reunir. Ses estudantes, de quatro famílies e duas séries escolares diferentes, que desejavam lutar em seus próprios termons e vencer. Seu desejo de unir-se aos gêmeos Weasley e Lee Jordan tornaram Harry, Ron e Hermione alvos da Slytherin e só tinham um pouco mais de seis semanas de aula. Por causa disso, os sete anos que passariam na escola prometiam ser longos e cansativos. Por outro lado, aqueles anos prometiam ser divertidos.

Até o Professor Remus Lupin passar pelo Salão Principal, quebrando várias pequenas escaramuças só pela força de sua presença. Ele era um homem gentil, mas alguém a quem enfrentar, como todos os alunos sabiam. Ninguém queria testá-lo; a experiência ensnara a muitos estudantes que aquilo era uma péssima idéia. Seus passos eram longos e poderosos, mas a expressão intensa e ilegível no rosto era o exato oposto da maneira normalmente relaxada do diretor. Ele parecia qualquer coisa exceto feliz - e ele se dirigia direto para a mesa da Gryffindor, muito para a diversão dos Slytherins no outro lado do salão. Rapidamente, os seis "Travessos" olharam um para o outro, tentando descobrir se algum deles fizera algo desde o incidente com os sapatos de Malfoy no dia anterior... mas a única resposta fora seis encolher de ombros, então se ocuparam olhando para outro lugar que não fosse o diretor. Além disso o Professor Fletcher normalmente não cuidava das peças deles? O que quer que Lupin quisesse, com certeza não era com eles. Normalmente ele não se incomodava com detalhes pequenos e inofensivos-

Sentado de frente a ele, Harry observava os olhos de Ron se arregalarem em pânico e não se importou em olhar por sobre os ombros. O olhar no rosto do amigo (mais o franzir de cenho de Fred) lhe disseram que Lupin estava se dirigindo para eles. Os gêmeos Weasley trocaram um rápido olhar obviamente já planejando como sairiam deste problema com o mínimo de detenções; porém, os passos que aproximavam pararam bem atrás de Harry.

"O que quer que seja, Professor, não fizemos-" George começou, assim que seu gêmeo disse,

"É sério, senhor, foi só-"

"Não estou aqui por causa de suas brincadeiras," Lupin interrompeu calmamente. De repente, uma mão gentil pousou no ombro de Harry. "Preciso falar com Harry."

Ele ergueu os olhos para o diretor. Algo na expressão do rosto de Lupin disse a Harry que algo estava errado. "Senhor?"

"É seu pai, Harry," Remus disse baixinho. "Houve uma emboscada com Comensais da Morte. Ele está no St. Mungo's."

O interior de Harry congelaram-se. "O que aconteceu?"

"Não tenho todos os detalhes ainda," o diretor respondeu. "Sua mãe está com ele e estou indo para o hospital agora. Pode vir se quiser."

Erguendo-se Harry assentiu de forma automática. Sua garganta parecia estar selada; não achava que pudesse falar se quisesse, o que não tinha certeza sobre isso. Remus teria dito se seu pai estivesse para morrer, certo...? Harry engoliu em seco, seguindo o velho amigo do pai, sem perceber para onde estavam indo. A mão de Remus ainda era uma presença reconfortante no seu ombro, mas seu coração estava se contorcendo. Vivera a maior parte da sua vida em perigo, mas ainda assim a família Potter sempre conseguira sobreviver intacta, com só algumas pancadas e arranhões aqui e ali. Harry sempre soubera que a ocupação de seu pai como Auror era perigosa, mas James Potter parecia viver uma vida encantada - ao contrário de mais de sessenta e cinco por cento de seus colegas, ele conseguia voltar para casa toda noite. Nunca nem mesmo se ferira seriamente.

Até agora. Harry lutou para engolir o nó na sua garganta. INão o papai./I Algo lhe disse que aquilo era mesmo sério. IPor favor, não o papai./I

Logo depois, aluno e professor chegavam no hospital. Aparentemente, Remus já sabia onde estava indo, porque ele passou pela mesa de informações e continuou andando. Harry mantinha-se bem atrás dele, seu coração batendo furiosamente no peito. Não saber o que estava acontecendo o estava matando. Ele olhou em torno no corredor, tentando distrair-se, mas as paredes obcessivamente brancas e limpas não ajudavam. Não passara muito tempo em hospitais, mas ocorreu a Harry que adicionar um pouco de decoração não feriria ninguém. Finalmente, eles viraram num ponto, descobrindo sua mãe sentada num banco do lado de fora de uma porta fechada. Havia outro homem de pé por perto, parecendo manter a guarda. Harry estava disposto a apostar que era um Auror.

Sua mãe pôs-se de pé rapidamente quando eles se aproximaram, alcançando o diretor primeiro, enquanto Harry ficava para trás, olhando em torno atrás de pistas sobre o que estava acontecendo. "Obrigada por trazê-lo, Remus," ela disse baixinho. "Sei que você detesta deixar a escola."

"Não foi problema algum, Lily."

"Ei, querido." Sua mãe esticou a mão para ele e Harry deixou-se afundar no abraço. Lily beijou-o gentilmente na cabeça. "Como está?"

"Quero saber o que está acontecendo, mamãe," Harry respondeu suavemente, afastando-se e olhando para o rosto cansado da mãe.

"Ele vai fcar bem, Harry," ela replicou. "Mas os médicos dizem que precisa ficar no hospital por mais ou menos uma semana."

"Posso vê-lo?"

"Ainda não." Diante do frazir de cenho de Harry, sua mãe explicou-se, "A Ministra Figg está com ele agora."

"Ah." Respirar agora era mais fácil e quando sua mãe levou-o ao banco, Harry sentou-se, sentindo um gigantesco suspiro de alívio escapar quando tudo se encaixou. Seu pai ficaria bem. Tudo ia ficar bem.

"O que aconteceu, Lily?" Remus sentou-se do outro lado de Harry.

"Houve uma escaramuça," Lily respondeu. "James devia se encontrar com um informante, mas isso se provou ser uma armadilha... Arabella e eu chegamos bem a tempo de ver o pub trouxa explodir. Muitas pessoas se feriram. James estava perto da porta, então só recebeu uma parcela da explosão."

"Quantos mortos?"

"Eu não sei," ela disse suavemente. Seus olhos verdes, tão parecidos com os do filho, estavam preocupados. "Muitos. Fudge e o Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas estão lá agora."

Um pensamento repentino ocorreu a Harry e ele franziu o cenho. "Mamãe, como a senhora sabia que devia ir pra lá?"

"Você sabe que não posso lhe contar nossas fontes, querido." Lily apertou os ombro dele de leve e por mais que ele quisesse saber, Harry assentiu. Sabia há anos que seus pais eram membros chave da Ordem da Fênix, mas sempre parecia haver imuito/i que eles não podiam contar-lhe. Reclamar sobre isso, é claro (eles ainda o achavam muito novo para entender?) não o levava a lugar algum, então Harry aprendeu a não se incomodar, mas ainda queria saber. Ele não era bobo e não era mais uma criancinha também. Mais do que qualquer garoto da sua idade, Harry compreendia a ameaça que Voldemort ainda era para o mundo bruxo. A nomeação de Dumbledore como Ministro da Magia ajudara a baixar a onda de terror, mas mesmo o grande bruxo não fora ainda capaz de deter o Lord das Trevas. Sua base de poder era forte demais.

Vozes alteradas de dentro do quarto do pai atrairam a atenção deles.

"Escute aqui, jovenzinho-" A Sra. Figg retrucou. "Será assim e pronto! Chega de trabalho de campo e não vai mais arriscar-se tolamente! Há muito em risco para você sair se explodindo de quinze em quinze dias - Não me interrompa, James Potter! Não podemos perder você e você sabe muito bem disso!"

As sobrancelhas de Harry ergueram-se e ele escutou intensamente; não era todo dia que ouvia a culta e relativamente bem-educada Sra. Figg arrancar o couro de seu pai! De fato, ele nunca ouvira ninguém falar assim com seu pai... Sua mãe e Remus trocaram olhares divertidos; parecia que eles também achavam que seu pai merecia ouvir uma bronca.

"'Bella..." seu pai começou.

"Nem mesmo pense!" a Sra. Figg gritou. "Não vai sair dessa com conversa mole! A Ordem precisa de você e não vou deixar você se matar-"

"E eu não vou dar minhas costas a Voldemort num beco," seu pai retorquiu. "Sabe tão bem quanto eu que ialguém/i tem que fazê-lo e se você puder achar alguém melhor do que eu, então ótimo! Quando esse dia chegar, vou abandonar o campo, mas até então, a Ordem não pode ficar sem me ter lá fora! Se o que diz é verdade, o próprio Dumbledore estaria aqui berrando comigo e não estou o vendo. Então ature isso, Arabella. Não pode me deter."

"Eu posso ordená-lo," a velha resmungou e Harry só podia imaginar o olhar furioso no rosto dela.

"Eu não daria bola."

"Eu o poria em observação por insubordinação."

"E daí?" seu pai desafiou e Harry não pôde evitar de sorrir ligeiramente. Seu pai nunca fora de ceder... e a teimosia da família Potter definitivamente se passara para o filho.

"E daí que irei demitir seu traseiro teimoso para sua própria segurança!"

"Claro que vai."

"Porcaria!"

Seu pai riu. "Sou isso também."

"Um dia desses, James Potter, vou matá-lo eu mesma," a Sra. Figg suspirou exasperada.

"Só se certifique de que será empolgante. Detestaria que fosse calmo."

"James! Estou falando sério! Dá para parar de ficar fazendo piadas?" Ela estava gritando de novo.

"Bom, não como se eu pudesse me defender se você decidir me matar agora, então eu tenho que fazer algo," o pai de Harry replicou.

"Como tentar me irritar que eu morra?" a velha senhora quis saber.

"Se funcionar, ótimo. Vou aceitar todas as vitórias que puder."

A Sra. Figg suspirou de novo. "Suponho que não nada que eu possa fazer com você, não é? Nunca vai mudar." Ela ficou em solêncio por um instante, enquanto Harry achava que ela lançava seu patenteado olhar mortífero contra o pai. "Há mais alguma coisa que precisa me contar antes que eu me vá?"

"Não, já disse tudo."

"Bom," a Sra. Figg replicou com brusquidão. "Concentre-se em melhorar, James. E ivai/i ficar nessa cama pela semana iinteira/i!"

"Sim, senhora," seu pai replicou de forma recatada e um instante depois, a porta abriu-se. Uma Arabella Figg de aparência irritada estava na porta; seus olhos varreram os três esperançosa. Um ligeiro sorriso brilhou nas suas feições envelhecidas quando ela notou a expressão igualmente divertida e exasperada no rosto da mãe de Harry.

"Ouviu tudo, não foi?" a Sra. Figg perguntou.

"Sim."

"Bem, espero que tenha mais sorte do que eu tive," a velha senhora resmungou. "Deus sabe que ieu/i nunca conseguiria me casar com aquele imbecil insuportável."

Lily riu. "Ele é difícil, não é?"

"Sempre."

E então a Sra. Figg se foi, deixando Harry, sua mãe e Remus ver seu pai. Quando entraram no quarto, Harry quase deteve-se em choque; seu pai parecia pálido e havia uma bandagem cobrindo o lado esquerdo do rosto. Seu braço direito também estava de tipóia e Harry só podia imaginar o que mais estava debaixo das cobertas do hospital. Ele parecia horrível... Mas seu pai sorriu quando eles entraram, embora Harry achasse que o vira apertar os olhos. De hábito, ele procurou em torno atrás dos óculos do pai (sabia como era desagradável não estar usando-os), mas eles não estavam à vista. Cuidadosamente, ele se aproximou da cama. Seu pai sorriu.

"Você pode se sentar, Harry," ele disse gentilmente. "Não vou morder."

Harry corou. "Eu sei." Ele se sentou na ponta da cama, do lado direito do pai e viu-o sorrir enquanto cumprimentava os outros dois visitantes.

"Olá, anjo." A mãe de Harry sorriu e sentou-se do outro lado do pai, apertando a mão esquerda dele enquanto James erguia os olhos para o amigo, apertando os olhos de novo. "Obrigado por trazer Harry, Remus."

"É para isso que servem os amigos, Pontas."

"O que aconteceu com seus óculos, papai?" Harry tinha que perguntar.

"Ligeiramente esmigalhados," James respondeu. "Ou bem... destruídos. Irreparáveis. Na verdade estava esperando que sua mãe trouxesse meu substituto."

"Aqui estão." Em um movimento treinado, sua mãe colocou os óculos no rosto do marido, pausando, como sempre, para bagunçar o cabelo dele enquanto o fazia. Harry detestava aquilo e seu pai também, porque James olhou feio de forma brincalhona.

"Muito obrigado," ele queixou-se.

"É um prazer, querido." Lily e Harry tinham o mesmo sorriso malicioso e ela estava fazendo uso total dele agora. "Seja bom comigo ou vou pegá-lo de volta."

"Não é justo troçar das pessoas que não podem revidar," seu pai objetou.

"Você parecia estar indo bem alguns minutos atrás," sua mãe respondeu.

"Arabella não ameaçou tirar meus óculos."

A mãe de Harry sorriu. "Farei um acordo com você. Você fica bem seguro nessa cama pelo tempo que os médicos mandarem e deixarei ficar com eles."

"Dá pra ajudar, Harry?" seu pai implorou. Harry sorriu largo.

"Desculpe, pai. Acho que estou do lado de mamãe agora."

A réplica deu a Harry um olhar feio de zombaria. "Traidor."

"É mais provável que seu filho seja somente mais esperto do que você, James," Remus resmungou.

"Estou entendendo. Até você está indo contra mim. Muito obrigado, Aluado."

Todos eles riram. Era bom saber que seu pai ainda podia soltar piadas e rir, mesmo com todos os ferimentos e bandagens. Harry estava quase começando a sentir-se normal de novo. No caminho para o St. Mungo's, ele estivera aterrorizado com a idéia de perder seu pai e quando o vira de início, Harry não soubera o que pensar, mas agora era óbvio que seria necessário mais do que um punhado de Comensais da Morte para matar James Potter. Enquanto sua preocupações se desvaneciam, a curiosidade começava.

"Então como saiu, papai?" ele perguntou.

Seu pai riu. "Aprendia voar."

"iPapai./i" Havia horas que Harry achava que ele era mais maduro do que seu famoso pai e este momento estava se tornando um deles.

"Não, é sério," seu pai riu ligeiramente. "Estava indo para a porta quando um dos Comensais decidiu explodir o pub e eu aprendi a voar. Sem vassoura." Ele deu de ombros só com o esquerdo; parecia que o direito não estava funcionando bem. "Preciso melhorar minha aterrisagem, porém, porque atingi o chão meio que com força. Quando acordei, sua mãe estava berrando no meu ouvido. A Sra. Figg estava ocupada espantando os Comensais da Morte... De qualquer forma, estou contente que os papéis não estavam invertidos. Se tivesse que acordar com o rosto de Arabella, provavelmente eu teria desmaiado de novo."

Harry riu; Remus fez um estranho som engasgado que soava como se ele estivesse tentando conter uma risada. Sua mãe, porém, estapeou o marido de leve no ombro. "James, isso não é gentil."

Seu pai deu de ombro de novo. "Encare os fatos, Lily. Você é uma heroína bem mais bonita do que Arabella Figg. Além disso, se ela me arrancasse dos destroços, eu não pararia de ouvir o sermão até Harry fazer dezoito!"

Eles riram juntos, sabendo que era verdade. A Sra. Figg se tornara uma espécie de avó adotiva para Harry, já que ela e seu pai eram tão íntimos, mas até mesmo Harry tinha que admitir que ela nunca desistia de um rancor. Era o tipo de pessoa que deixava o rancor morrer de velhice e aí o empalhavam e o penduravam na parede para recordação. Ela dava ótimos presentes de natal e de aniversário, mas era uma babá péssima; quantas vezes Harry merecera um sermão dela por causa de suas tendências "selvagens" estava além da conta. Há tempos ele aprendera que, apesar dela ser uma senhora muito educada, seu vocabulário podia ser tão variado e criativo quando o de um jogador de quadribol profissional. De fato, a Sra. Figg provavelmente sabia imais/i palavrões do que um jogador de quadribol... A porta abriu-se de repente mais uma vez e a pergunta inevitável soou.

"O que foi que eu perdi?"

"Peter!" Remus reagiu primeiro, erguendo-se e oferecendo uma mão para o homem mais baixo. "Quando foi que chegou?"

O homem loiro sorriu. "Agorinha. Dumbledore foi gentil o bastante para me informar. Tenho que voltar para a França hoje a noite, mas queria me certificar de que James estava okay."

"Além das ameaças da minha mulher e da rebelião do meu filho, estou ótimo," o pai de Harry replicou tentando sentar-se. Lily empurrou-o de volta. "Como vai, Rabicho?"

"Bem. Você aparenta estar uma porcaria, Pontas." Peter adiantou-se para a mão livre do pai de Harry, cumprimentando-o.

"Peter!" a mãe de Harry reclamou, olhando-o com raiva, de um modo que teria feito o marido ou o filho se encolherem.

Mas o terceiro maroto abriu um largo sorriso safado. "Tenho certeza de que Harry já ouviu a palavra antes, Lily," ele replicou. "Não é, Harry?"

"Acho que já a ouvi uma vez," Harry disse sem expressão, mas seu olhar solene foi arruinado quando Peter esticou a mão para bagunçar seu cabelo. "Ei! Você sabe que odeio isso!"

"É bom ver você, garoto," Peter riu.

"Você também, Peter," Harry respondeu. O velho amigo de seu pai voltou-se para dar a sua mãe um beijo na bochecha.

"E olá para você também, Lily," ele disse com um sorriso largo.

Ela suspirou e sorriu. "Olá, Peter."

Depois de um instante, o sorriso brincalhão do outro homem desvaneceu e Peter ficou sério, sentando-se perto de Harry. "Tem que parar de fazer isso, James."

"Ei, não tenho estado no hospital por anos," o pai de Harry objetou imediatamente.

"Não é isso do que quis dizer, Pontas." Peter baixou os olhos para as mãos, franzindo o cenho e então ergueu a cabeça para fitar o pai de Harry nos olhos. "O que você tem feto é perigoso e está fazendo isso há tempos. Deixe outra pessoa cuidar disso."

"Não posso, Peter," veio a resposta calma.

O franzir de cenho de Peter aumentou. "Não estou dizendo que deve parar de lutar. É só que você merece-"

"Não posso parar," James repetiu. "Agora não. Há muito em risco... Tenho que continuar lutando. As pessoas precisam de esperança, Peter, e já que não posso fazer tudo, tenho que fazer minha parte."

"Você tem feito mais do que qualquer um tem direito de esperar," o outro argumentou.

"E os outros não?"

A pergunta ficou pesada no ar e Harry engoliu em seco, sabendo o que seus pais e seus velhos amigos estavam pensando. Por um instante, todos eles ficaram silenciosos, cada um em seus próprios pensamentos - e lembrando-se de sua própria maneira. Remus, Harry notou, ficara em silêncio por todo o argumento de Peter, embora Harry soubesse que ele tivera esta mesma conversa com o próprio James. Na verdade, sua mãe também tivera; sua família se preocupava de que seu pai estivesse se tornando um workaholic. Apesar dele afirmar ser necessário, Harry sabia que Peter, Remus e sua mãe estavam certos. Mas sua mãe e Remus não disseram nada. Tinham perdido a mesma batalha recentemente para achar que isso funcionaria. Finalmente, Peter falou com um tom de quem odiava o que tinha de dizer.

"Isso não vai trazer Sirius de volta, James," ele disse.

O pai de Harry piscou tristemente. "Eu sei que não," ele replicou. "Mas se eu puder salvar só mais uma pessoa deste destino, valerá a pena."

bTítulo Original/b Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 8: Family Ties bAutora/b Robin bTradução/b Rebeka 


	10. Tempo de Terror

CAPÍTULO NOVE: TEMPO DE TERROR

Já em Hogwarts, a vida continuava. A escaramuça mal sucedida estava emplastrada nas manchetes do IProfeta Diário/I - o famoso James Potter sobrevivera de novo. Repórteres começavam a chamá-lo de "Imortal" e eram bem sabido que o Auror mantinha-se solidamente no segundo lugar na lista de alvos de Voldemort, perdendo apenas para Albus Dumbledore, o único homem que o Lord das Trevas temia enfrentar e sozinho tirara o mundo bruxo da beira do abismo há quatro anos. Com o passar dos anos, o pai de Harry era um espinho constante na garganta de Voldemort e agora parecia que se tornara um alvo mais uma vez. Mas enquanto as semanas passavam, até mesmo os mais mortais assassinos de Voldemort não conseguiram derrubá-lo. Houveram vários incidentes que chegaram perto de trincar os dentes de Harry (pontuados pelos comentários inevitáveis de Malfoy sobre como os dias de seus pais estavam contados), mas nada se realizou. Então Harry permanecia seguro em Hogwarts, lutando para fingir que tudo estava certo no mundo.

Sua primeira partida de quadribol - contra a Slytherin, anda por cima! - tornou isso ainda mais fácil de se conseguir. As habilidades naturais fenomenais de Harry o tornavam ainda melhor que o pai, que quase fora jogar profissionalmente e apesar de nenhum outro calouro ter entrado no time da casa, ele se tornara o Apanhador iniciante da Gryffindor. Sua primeira partida fora emocionante, a despeito das três costelas quebradas com que acabara após um encontro bem íntimo com um balaço bem mirado pouco antes de pegar o pomo. Outro balaço arrebentara a cabeça de Fred Weasley, pondo os dois Gryffindors na ala hospitalar enquanto seus companheiros de time celebravam, mas até mesmo isso não poderia tirar a alegria de ter se sobressaído contra a casa de Malfoy. O quadribol era, de muitos modos, a representação de Hogwarts na guerra lá fora. Agora, o bem (Gryffindor) e a justiça movera-se a frente do mal (Slytherin) pela primeira vez em anos. Talvez o mundo real não fosse tão preto-e-branco, mas também, eles ainda eram muito novos.

Mesmo Hogwarts, porém, não era imune às mudanças lá fora e a tragédia atingiu intimamente os calouros da Gryffindor em novembro. Momentos antes da entrega do correio matinal, o Professor Fletcher tirara um confuso Neville Longbottom do Salão Principal, contando ao garoto gentilmente que sua família estava ali para vê-lo. Instantes depois, com a chegada do iProfeta Diário/i de Hermione, eles descobriram o porquê.

bLONGBOTTOM CAPTURADO/b

Cedo na noite de ontem, uma equipe de Aurores, liderado pelo veterano Frank Longbottom, conduziu uma batida num local suspeito de ser ponto de encontro

de Comensais da Morte, em Londres. A suposta reunião mostrou-se ser uma

armadilha e seis trouxas foram mortos na batalha que se seguiu entre os cinco

Aurores e os Comensais da Morte, que as testemunhas relatam serem pelo menos

em doze.

Longbottom, um Auror desde 1976, conseguiu remover sua equipe - mas a um grande

custo seu. Quando atuando como retargada para Ernie Jordan, Virginia Wilson,

Sam Ackerley e Oscar Whitenack, Longbottom foi encurralado por vários Comensais

da Morte. Reslatos dizem que ele tentou usar sua varinha contra si mesmo, para

evitar a captura, mas foi detido antes de poder tirar a própria vida. Boatos

dizem que Longbottom foi levado para Azkaban, anteriormente a prisão bruxa e

agora o quartel-general d'Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

Não há muita esperando de resgate. Arabella Figg, a Chefe do Departamento de

Execução das Leis da Magia comenta que "Frank é um bom homem e um Auror

experiente. É claro que faremos tudo em nosso poder para libertá-lo... mas não

esperem milagres. Tudo que pode ser feito, será feito."

Até hoje, ninguém escapou de Azkaban. Repetidos esforços do Ministério para

romper a segurança da ilha fracassaram, apesar de haver rumores de uma

organização secreta chamada "A Ordem da Fênix", que também tem trabalhado sem

cansar para este fim. Contudo, não há nada conhecido sobre esta "ordem" além

de seu nome que tem se aliado a certos membros do Ministério na luta contra

Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

A esposa de Frank Longbottom, Alice, também Auror, não pôde ser contatada para

comentar. O casal tem um filho, Neville, que entrou no seu primeiro ano de

educação na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Ele tem onze anos.

"Pobre Neville," Hermione suspirou.

"É," Ron respondeu, olhando para Harry, que piscou. De todos seus amigos, ele era quem melhor compreendia a desesperança da situação; Harry sabia que seu pai estivera lutando há anos para achar um modo de inavandir Azkaban, mas nunca tivera sucesso. Fazê-lo seria um milagre.

"Espero que Neville esteja bem," Harry finalmente respondera, desejando que houvesse mais a dizer, mas não havia.

Simplesmente não havia.

Neville faltou a aula da manhã e as da tarde também. De fato, ele voltara para o dormitório naquela noite, deixando Harry, Ron, Dean e Seamus se preocupando. Na manhã seguinte, descobriram que Neville fora embora com a mãe e a avó por alguns dias; levou dois dias para ele voltar a Hogwarts. Quando o fez, Neville, que sempre fora um garoto quieto (apesar de inegavelmente brilhante), tornara-se ainda mais quieto e definitivamente distraído. Ele começou a ficar esquecido e até desastrado às vezes (o que ele não era antes) e os calouros da Gryffindor tinham que se assegurar que desastres não seguissem Neville. Eles não se importavam, é claro, porque era para isso que serviam os amigos, mas quando uma semana passou, manter seu amigo fora de problemas ficou ainda mais difícil. Neville simplesmente parecia não ise importar/i. Poções, é claro, era o pior.

Tudo estava indo bem. Pensando melhor, Harry teria dito que as coisas estavam indo bem demais e algo estava para acontecer. Pelo menos desta vez, porém, Malfoy e seus paus-mandados não estavam caçoando dos Gryffindors (apesar de Harry ter certeza de que eles tinham algum outro motivo para iisso/i) e a aula quase acabara. Só alguns ingredientes a mais e terminariam-

Sem explicação, o caldeirão de Neville caiu no chão.

Desabou seria uma palavra mais adequada. Desabou e esparramou, por todo lugar. O líquido verde fervendo atingiu Harry, Ron (que felizmente protegeu Hermione de ser atingida), Dean e - é claro - o Professor Snape. Tinha que atingir o Professor Snape. Bem nas costas de seu robe de seda caro.

Previsivelmente, o mestre de Poções virou-se, seu rosto constrito com uma fúria mal contida. Imediatamente, seus olhos negros centraram-se em Neville que se encolheu diante da pressão daquele olhar sem remorsos. Os lábios de Snape formaram um rosnado antes que o vice-diretor pudesse se controlar e suas palavras saíram de uma maneira fracionada, que mal tentava esconder o desprezo que sentia pelo bruxo. Seus brilhavam enquanto ele falava:

"É pedir demais a você auto-controle, Longbottom? Não tem nenhum senso da situação?"

Neville parecia como se quisesse afundar no chão. "Sinto muito, professor," o garoto respondeu incerto. "Não estava prestando atenção..."

"É claro que não estava prestando atenção!" Snape disse com desprezo. "Não deveria esperar mais do que isso de sua família. Todos vocês parecem inéptos e incapazes."

Neville empalideceu. Hermione engasgou. E Ron xingou baixnho de um modo totalmente contrário ao que sua mãe o ensinara, enquanto que Harry não pôde evitar de encarar. Por um instante, poderia ter jurado que o desprezo no rosto de Snape fraquejar bem de leve quando o lábio inferior de Neville tremeu, mas o mestre de Poções manteve seus olhos odiosos no rapaz, desafiando-o a contradizer o vice-diretor da escola mais antiga de bruxaria. É claro que dado a montanha-russa emocional em que Neville estivera na semana anterior, não havia chance - e depois de um momento de luta desencorajada para poder enfrentar o olhar do professor, Neville afastou-se. Com um dar de ombros, ele saiu correndo da sala de aula.

Por um instante, nenhum dos calouros soube o que fazer. As ações de Neville pareceram surpreender até Snape e Harry voltou-se para Ron, aproveitando-se do espanto de todos. Seus olhos se encontraram e seu amigo ruivo assentiu, compreendendo. Por mais estranho que fosse, Snape não se moveu quando Ron seguiu Neville pela porta, ou quando Harry adiantou-se para evitar que ele o fizesse. Um silêncio desconfortável reinou na sala de poções, até os olhos de Snape se estreitaram de repente e ele se voltou para os Gryffindors.

"Limpem essa bagunça," ele soltou irritado, afastando-se. Lentamente, a sala de aula voltou a vida e até mesmo enquanto se inclinava sobre a poça no chão, Harry pôde ouvir Malfoy e seus amigos dando risadinhas sobre a covardice de Neville. Como sempre, Snape deixou-os livres para fazê-lo.

Incrivelmente, porém, ele não fizera um comentário mordaz sobre isso.

Neville ficaria bem, no fim; pois o exterior quieto, recém assustado e solitário escondia uma força que poucos previam. No fim, ele nunca esqueceria os amios que se importavam com ele naqueles dias, como quando Ron o perseguira e o trouxera de volta à sala comunal da Gryffindor, onde seus amigos o tiraram na concha com risadas e piadas - todo mundo, afinal, já não fora vítima da tirania de Snape pelo menos uma vez? Um idiota nojento, ele era, um filho da mãe imprestável que não devia ter permissão para ensinar. Tudo ficaria bem, no fim - eles lhe asseguraram isso com sorrisos, embora não tivessem tanta certeza assim. Mas amigos ajudavam nas horas difíceis e nas boas e ficaram ao seu lado. Hermione chegou a ir até o Professor Fletcher, o distante e frio diretor da casa - mas nada, infelizmente, resultou disso, apesar de terem esperado que o diretor tivesse tido uma conversa particular com o Professor Snape. Harry assegurou-lhes que sim. Remus Lupin simplesmente era esse tipo de homem.

Em tudo, o incidente estava quase esquecido quando os seis Travessos da Gryffindor lutaram se vingar do professor de qualquer maneira que podiam e até mesmo Neville riu na aula de poções seguinte, quando o quadro negro começou a dizer a Snape (entre outras coisas) que ele era um imbecil feio, seboso e esgorregadio, inadequado para andar no território sagrado das masmorras de Hogwarts. Os Slytherins, o quadro negro clamava, eram em geral um bando de traidores e chorões que eram estúpidos demais para achar que poder significava algo. Eles também, o quadro declarou, não sabiam o que era amizade. E aí ele voltou aos insultos criativos (criativos, é claro, em mais de uma maneira, porque não tinham encantado o quadro para simplesmente ser rude; usaram um arco-íris de cores para mostrar sua linguagem criativa). Nada poderia deter o quadro também, até que a magia se esgotou doze horas depois. Aquilo acabou em detenção, mas como os Travessos decidiram, fora uma peça que valera a pena o preço.

Em retrospecto, se Snape não lhes tivesse dado detenção, ele poderia ter saído dessa com menos problemas.

Meia noite.

Uma hora para atos ilegais, encontros ilícitos e andadas à espreita. A calada da noite sempre exercera uma atração para aqueles que desejam evitar atenção. A escuridão e a quietude gerava segurança e ajudava a acrescentar e criar medo. Não era por nada que os trouxas chamavam tais horas de Horas das Bruxas, pois por toda história, bruxas e bruxos fizeram bom uso da calada da noite. Para o bem ou para o mal, a meia noite é a hora ideal. Para assassinato ou confusão, não há melhor.

Os mais velhos dos Travessos descobriram a segunda opção no primeiro ano deles. Os mais novos estavam descobrindo atualmente a primeira.

Harry, Ron e Hermione tinham acabado de ser liberados de uma detenção horrível com o Professor Snape e queriam fazer algo melhor do tempo deles. Estavam acordados de qualquer forma, e por algum motivo, Snape os deixara ir imais cedo/i. Tal gentileza, se pudesse ser assim chamada, era desconhecida. Então queriam criar uma peça para dar o troco. Afinal de contas, o vice-diretor era um imbecil feio e mau-humorado merecedor. Acharam que algumas das plantas mais barulhentas da estufa seria uma ibela/i adição à sala dele (que Snape deixara assim que os liberara), e saíram para tornar aquela decisão uma realidade. A Professora Sprout gentil e confiante como era, nunca trancava a Estufa Três. Sabendo disso, Fred e George tinham feito bom uso disso ano passado e foram bastante gentis em compartilhar isso com seus companheiros mais novos.

Harry só queria encontrar uma planta que mordesse. De preferência com força. Só podia imaginar o olhar no rosto de Snape quando a planta afundasse os dentes no traseiro coberto de sedas do mestre das poções... Com um largo sorriso, ele deu de ombros, afastando o pensamento. Teriam tempo para apreciar isso depois. Agora, tinham que entrar na estufa e achar o que estavam procurando - nada fácil quando se tentava esconder três pessoas, não importa quão novos fossem, debaixo de uma capa de invisibilidade. Como sempre, Ron tropeçou nos próprios pés, e Harry teve que conter o desejo de xingar. "iRon/i! Tome cuidado!"

"Desculpe."

"Fiquem quietos vocês dois." Hermione silvou. "Vamos ser ouvidos!"

"Não há ninguém aqui para nos ouvir, 'Mione," Ron retorquiu.

"Sério?" ela quis saber, gesticulando na direção de uma figura encapuzada que caminhava pelo gramado. "Então quem é iaquele/i? E não me chame de 'Mione; Meu nome é Hermione."

"Nossa, desculpe," Ron replicou. Mas ele não soava muito arrependido.

"Psiu!" Observando a forma sombria, Harry acalmou-os. Ele manteve a voz no nível de sussurro. "Acho que é Snape!"

"Ótimo. Só o que a gente precisa," Ron resmungou. Ele puxou o cotovelo de Harry. "Vamos."

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas Hermione o superou. "Vamos?" ela perguntou, lendo a mente de Harry. "Por que nos iríamos? Vamos ver o que está fazendo."

"Por quê?" Ron perguntou.

Harry sorriu. "Boa pergunta," ele replicou, embora soubesse que não era o que Ron estava perguntando. "Por que ele iestá/i aqui?"

"Principalmente a esta hora da noite," Hermione acrescentou.

"Quem é aquele?" os olhos aguçados de Harry avistaram uma segunda forma.

"Onde?" Hermione perguntou.

"Ali!" Ron apontou para a segunda figura, também encapuzada, que aparecia das sombras lançadas pelos portões do gramado.

"Não aponte, Ron!"

"Sério, Hermione, dá pra pensar que não estamos debaixo da capa de invisibilidade," o ruivo retorquiu.

Harry sabia que ela estava corando. "Ah. Esqueci."

"Dá pra ficar calado?" Harry quis saber, observando as duas figuras se encontrarem. Era difícil dizer à distância, mas achava que os dois eram homens - e ainda tinha certeza de que o primeiro era o Professor Snape. Apurou os ouvidos para ouvi-los falar e podia jurar que seus amigos faziam o mesmo.

Snape aproximou-se e a outra figura falou em voz trêmula. "Por que demorou tanto?"

"Meus assuntos não são da sua conta," o vice-diretor explodiu, irritado. "Agradeça que eu consenti em me encontrar com você."

"Nosso Mestre não... aceita bem... esperar..." o outro gaguejou.

"Nosso Mestre, Quirrell, está bem ciente da minha agenda," Snape replicou irritado.

Hermione perdeu o fôlego ao mesmo tempo em que Harry sentiu seu sangue esfriar. Só havia uma pessoa de quem eles estariam falando-

"Recuso-me a ser culpado por seu atraso," Quirrell reclamou. "Qualquer coisa que aconteça só cairá sobre sua cabeça!"

"Cale-se, Quirrell."

O professor de Artes das Trevas endireitou-se com um raio. Mesmo à distância, podam ver seu corpo ficara tenso. "Você-"

Em um movimento suave, Snape esticou a mão, agarrando o homem mais baixo pelo colarinho e o chocalhando com força, interrompendo Quirrell no meio da frase. "Disse para se calar, Quirrell," ele resmungou. "A menos que queria enfrentar a iminha/i fúria antes da do Lord das Trevas." O professor de Artes das Trevas encolheu-se e Snape continuou acidamente. "Asseguro a você, se isso acontecer, que você é quem lidará com as penalidades por atraso, quando explicar ao Lord das Trevas como me enfureceu o bastante que me obrigou a idiscipliná-lo/i antes de ir à presença dele."

Quirrel fitou-o, assim como eles. Harry sempre odiara Snape, mas nunca ouvira-o parecer tão... iperigoso/i. Obviamente, porém, o professor de Artes das Trevas já e isso o aterrorizou a ponto de entrar num silêncio trêmulo. Após um momento, a mão de Snape moveu-se para o ombro de Quirrell e ele arrastou-o. "Vamos," ele exigiu bruscamente. "Estamos sendo aguardados."

Juntos, os dois professores passaram pelos portões de Hogwarts e então sumiram. O trio ficou parado em silêncio por um instante, quebrado apenas pelo sussurro de Hermione. "Meu Deus," ela disse. "Será que...?"

"Comensais da Morte," Harry disse sombriamente. Sentia frio, mas não poderia ser de outra forma. Não havia outra explicação plausível. Não queria acreditar. "Eles são Comensais da Morte."

"iDois/i professores?" Ron disse, incrêdulo. "Quero dizer, meu pai sempre disse que Snape era um deles, mas iQuirrell/i? Acho ele muito assustado para esse tipo de coisa. É inacreditável."

"Temos que contar ao diretor," Hermione disse decidida.

Ela estava certa. Harry tirou a capa; não tinha sentido usá-la agora. Ele a enfiou apressadamente no bolso. "Vamos lá."

Ao entrar no castelo, o trio percebeu imediatamente que tinham problemas. Primeiro, nenhum deles sabia o caminho para a sala do Professor Lupin e não era como se pudesse simplesmente ir até um professor perguntar - o relógio na parede dizia a Harry que já passava bastante da meia noite agora. Além disso, não havia uma razão sensata para crer que o diretor estava na sua sala a esta hora; provavelmente estaria em seus aposentos, mas eles não tinham idéia de onde ieram/i também. Por um longo momento, vasculharam o castelo sem direção, perguntando-se se encotrariam ialgum/i professor (no momento, não iriam escolher demais e os únicos dois que eles preferiam evitar definitivamente não estavam no castelo agora), mas o castelo estava anormalmente quieto. Em qualquer outra noite, teriam ficados gratos pelo silêncio, mas agora, tornava tudo mais difícil.

Assim como a aparição de Filch.

Harry, Ron e Hermione viraram num canto, procurando desesperadamente por alguém que acreditasse neles quando Ron por pouco pisou na Madame Norra. E onde a gata estava, Filch estava logo atrás. Ron xingou. A Madame Norra miou.

O instinto lhes disse para correr, e todos os três viraram-se para fazê-lo, até que Hermione agarrou o braço de Harry (ele era o mais próximo) e gritou, "Esperem!"

"Está maluca?" Ron quis saber, detendo-se abruptamente e fitando-a como se ela tivesse enlouquecido.

"Não," Hermione rolou os olhos. "Pense, Ron. Filch pode-"

"Ora, ora, ora..." a voz familiar deteve-a no meio da frase e todos os três voltaram-se para encarar o zelador, que segurava a gata nos braços. "Alunos fora da cama depois de escurecer... Aonde será que eles estavam indo, minha querida?"

Madame Norra miou.

Hermione tentou sorrir. "Na verdade, estávamos procurando um professor-"

"Claro que estavam," Filch explodiu, sua voz alta e zangada. "Provavelmente estavam procurando outro modo de destruir todo o trabalho duro que eu faço, limpando o castelo do chão ao teto! Ora, eu não ficaria surpreso se vocês três estivessem de concluio com aqueles gêmeos Weasley infernais-" O zelador de repente piscou os olhos, então se interrompeu no meio do sermão. "Venham comigo, vocês três. O Professor Fletcher vai cuidar de vocês."

Havia horas em que ele se perguntava sobre o Sr. Filch. Harry abriu a boca para objetar, mas deteve-se quando Hermione chutou-o no calcanhar. Virando-se para lhe lançar um olhar feio, ele percebeu assombrado que ela estava certa - eles estavam procurando por um professor, de qualquer forma, e o Professor Fletcher costumava ser Auror. Ele saberia o que fazer e também saberia como achar o diretor. Portanto, o trio seguiu Filch muito mais docilmente do que normalmente o fariam e esperaram pacientemente no corredor enquanto o zelador mergulhava num aposento. Minutos depois, o diretor de sua casa apareceu.

Mundungus Fletcher tinha o cabelo loiro e olhos verdes e talvez um dia tivesse sido bonito. Contudo, não era a cicatriz do lado direito do rosto que o tornava feio - e feio ele era - em vez disso, era a expressão eternamente hostil e fria que ele sempre mantinha. Antes de sua captura, Harry ouvira dizer que ele fora um homem gentil, dado a rir, e às vezes, a fazer piadas, mas agora ele não era nem uma sombra disso. Seus olhos haviam se tornado um gelo verde e para sempre assombrados pelo que experimentara nas mãos de Voldemort. Ninguém na Gryffindor (ou em toda Hogwarts, aliás) podia dizer que ele era iinjusto/i; o Professor Fletcher era justo e nunca mantinha favoritos. Mas ninguém nunca o acusara de ser gentil.

E ele não era exatamente adorado também.

Harry, porém, nunca ficara tão feliz em ver o ex-Auror, quando o Professor Fletcher, o cabelo curto em pé e obviamente piscando para afastar o sono, entrou no corredor pisando duro, exigindo saber, "O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?"

Filch deu um sorriso malicioso e Harry decidiu deixar Hermione responder.

"Professor, nós estávamos do lado de fora e-"

"O que estavam fazendo lá fora?" Fletcher interrompeu, franzindo o cenho.

"Estávamos voltando de uma detenção," Ron respondeu prontamente. "Com o Professor Snape."

"Do lado de fora?" Infelizmente, o diretor da Gryffindor não deixava muita coisa escapar e Harry observou Hermione 'acidentalmente' pisar no pé de Ron. Com força.

"Senhor, o por quê de estarmos lá fora não é importante," Harry disse apressado, cobrindo o gritinho suave e nada masculino de Ron. "O que importa é que vimos o Professor Snape e o Professor Quirrell deixando o castelo... e estavam conversando sobre o Lord das Trevas. Pareciam com Comensais da Morte, senhor."

As sobrancelhas de Fletcher ergueram-se com tanta rapidez que quase chegaram à linha de cabelo que se esvaía. "Mesmo?" ele perguntou com calma. "Vocês têm certeza do que acham que viram, Sr. Potter?"

"Por favor, Professor, precisamos ver o diretor," Hermione intrometeu-se.

"Eles saíram, mas não sabemos quando eles voltarão," Ron acrescentou e Harry assentiu, tentando apoiar seus amigos.

Fletcher os estudou cuidadosamente, seus olhos sombrios e o rosto frio. Sob seu olhar, Harry teve que lutar contra o impulso de se encolher - estavam perdendo muito tempo! Se ele soubesse o caminho, já teria corrido para o escritório do Professor Lupin. Já que não sabia, porém, tudo que podia fazer era esperar e esperar que o Professor Fletcher acreditasse neles. O olhar que ele lhes lançava, porém, dizia que não. Seus olhos frios estavam sombrios e não demonstravam a urgência que Harry sabia precisar. iNão somos crianças idiotas/i, ele queria gritar. iNão estamos inventando isso/I. Depois de um longo momento de silêncio, o ex-Auror finalmente falou.

"Muito bem," ele disse resmungando. "Venham comigo."

As passadas largas do Professor Fletcher eram difíceis de acompanhar enquanto percorriam os corredores; em algum ponto do caminho, Filch se afastou do grupo, sem dúvida para fazer mais rondas no castelo em busca de outros encrenqueiros. Harry gastou um instante para pensar em Fred, George e Lee e esperava que eles tivessem terminado o que quer que houvessem planejado antes que o zelador caísse sobre eles - mas não tinha muito tempo para pensar neles. Havia problemas muito maiores para ocupar sua cabeça no momento, e pelo menos desta vez, estava grato pelo Professor Lupin ser um velho amigo do seu pai. Harry sabia que o diretor acrediraria neles; Remus era membro da Ordem da Fênix e não importava o quão pouco seus pais lhe contasse sobre a organização secreta de Dumbledore, Harry sabia que Remus tinha uma alta posição nela. E isso significava que ele seria capaz de fazer algo sobre Snape e Quirrell, ao contrário do Professor Fletcher, que só os fitava com olhos dúbios e obviamente pensava que eles estavam exagerando.

Finalmente, alcançaram uma imensa gárgula, que ficava num recesso na parede. O Professor Fletcher deteve-se ali olhando para a criatura de pedra e dizendo "Aqueduto". Imediatamente, a gárgula virou-se, revelando uma escada em espiral e sem dizer palavra, Fletcher levou-os pela escada até o escritório do diretor. Ao seu lado, Harry ouviu o engasgo suave de Hermione e não pôde deixar de concordar. Havia algo naquele aposento que clamava a longa história de Hogwarts e de repente era incrível fazer parte daquilo.

Retratos dos diretores e diretoras anteriores decoravam as paredes; todos eles dormiam e nenhum deles acordou quando o professor de transfiguração levou os três estudantes até o meio da sala - exceto pelo retrato de Albus Dumbledore, que parecia não estar nada adormecido. Em vez disso, o retrato do diretor anterior de Hogwarts os seguiu com seus incríveis olhos azuis, alerta e vigilante, exatamente igual ao homem que guiava o mundo bruxo nos últimos quatro anos de terror. Muitos diziam que fora apenas seu toque que evitara que o mundo de cair a beira do desastre - mas Harry percebeu que ele estava encarando quando o sucessor escolhido a dedo de Dumbledore desceu as escadas, vestido apressadamente com um velho robe. A expressão de Lupin era calma e ilegível e, exceto pelas linhas em volta dos olhos, mal parecia que um professor e três alunos aleatórios não invadiam seu escritório toda noite. Uma sobrancelha castanho-clara ergueu-se pacientemente.

"Professor Fletcher?"

O ex-Auror acenou para que os três avançassem e Harry, Ron e Hermione ficaram parados juntos, desconfortáveis. Fletcher respondeu com sua voz grave, "Parece que temos um problema, Diretor."

"Um problema?"

"Isso mesmo." A cabeça de Fletcher acenou bruscamente na direção do trio, mostrando dúvida, fazendo Harry querer gritar com ele. "Esses três dizem que viram os professores Snape e Quirrell deixarem a escola de... maneira isuspeita/i."

Os olhos azuis de Lupin os estudou cuidadosamente. Sua voz estava calma e não traía nada do desconforto que ele deveria sentir. "Expliquem-se"

Harry trocou um rápido olhar com seus amigos, mas o aceno significativo de Hermione na sua direção claramente significava que ele fora marcado como o porta-voz. Ele achava que acabaria assim, já que conhecia o Professor Lupin por quase toda sua vida, mas ao mesmo tempo, queria que Hermione assumisse. Os professores isempre/i acreditavam em Hermione. Ele limpou a garganta.

"Senhor, nós estávamos lá fora e vimos o Professor Snape e o Professor Quirrell. De onde estávamos, pudemos ouvi-los falando... e o que eles disseram fazia eles soarem como Comensais da Morte."

Lupin alcançou o fim da escada. "O que eles disseram exatamente, Harry?"

E Harry explicou, sem perder nenhuma palavra - Hermione e Ron intrometiam-se só para esclarecer as coisas. No tudo, Lupin escutou atentamente, seu rosto sem revelar nada. Não fez nenhuma pergunta e esperou até Harry terminar, antes de trocar um olhar sóbrio com o Professor Fletcher. Finalmente, ele cruzou os braços e soltou um suspiro suave. "Temo que vocês três estão enganados," ele disse calmamente. "Asseguro a vocês que as aparências, neste caso, enganam."

Harry sentiu seu queixo cair.

"Professor?" Evidentemente, Ron sentia a mesma surpresa e os olhos de Hermione estavam tão grandes quanto píres.

"Mas senhor, se isso for verdade, Hogwarts está em perigo," ela protestou.

"Escutem aqui, vocês três," Lupin disse baixinho. Seus olhos azuis encontrou os de cada um deles. "Eu entendo que tenham vindo aqui para ajudar e aprecio o esforço. Seu desejo de fazê-lo, a despeito de um risco pessoal, os põem em alta conta. Contudo, devo repetir, a despeito do que viram, que estão enganados. Estou ciente das... circunstâncias que fizeram os professores Snape e Quirrell deixarem a escola hoje e ambos têm minha total confiança."

Harry sentiu algo frio corroer seu estômago. Apesar de confiar em Remus Lupin - o velho amigo do pai era parte de sua família - tinha algo errado. Podia sentir e sabia disso; algo não estava certo. Não estavam contando a toda verdade.

"Posso perguntar o que eles estavam fazendo, Professor?" Hermione perguntou baixinho.

"Temo que não possa lhe contar isso," Lupin replicou com outro suspiro. Seus olhos azuis, normalmente tão gentis e carinhosos, de repente com um fogo queimando neles. "Além disso, devo pedir a vocês para manter esta informação em segredo - toda ela. Não posso explicar o motivo agora, mas há muitos que pensariam como vocês e poderiam causar pânico na escola ao espalhar o que viram. Vocês entendem?"

Harry engoliu em seco. Algo não estava certo ainda. Mas todos os três assentiram mesmo assim. "Sim, senhor."

Atrás deles, o Professor Fletcher resmungou significativamente e os olhos de Lupin levantou-se rápido para encarar os do ex-Auror brevemente. No silêncio momentâneo Harry lutou para contrlar o impulso de exigir saber o que estava acontecendo - tinha certeza de que não estavam contando toda verdade. Ele isabia/i que mais alguma coisa estava acontecendo e a despeito do que Lupin dissera, entendia exatamente o que Snape e Quirrell tinham dito. Só havia um "Lord das Trevas" e Harry não passara mais da metade da sua vida escondendo-se de Voldemort sem aprender algumas coisas sobre ele. Seu pai era um Auror e Harry sabia mais sobre Comensais da Morte do que a maioria dos garotos da sua idade. iSabia/i que não era forte - não podia ser! E por mais que confiasse em Remus Lupin, que sempre fora uma espécie de tio para ele, sabia que havia algo acontecendo em Hogwarts.

E ele pretendia descobrir o quê.

"Temo que devo pedir a todos os três a promessa de não contarem nada," o diretor continuou na mesma voz gentil. "Vou confiar na palavra de vocês, mas preciso delas."

Ron e Hermione responderam imediatamente, prometendo não dizer nada do que tinham visto, mas Harry hesitou. Algo estava errado, muito errado... "Harry?"

O tom de voz era suave, como a expressão de Lupin, mas havia algo duro e frio como o aço nos olhos de Lupin que Harry nunca vira antes. Uma parte da sua mente rebelou-se então, perguntando-se como esses olhos podiam pertencer ao homem que lhe servira de babá tantas vezes quando criança, que rindo lhe contara do Mapa do Maroto e sobre alguns dos momentos mais embaraçosos de seus pais em Hogwarts. Remus Lupin sempre fora o melhor babá, fácil de dar mais doces e sempre ansioso para deixá-lo ficar acordado até tarde - mas não havia tolerância naqueles olhos. Aquele olhar pertencia a um lado do homem que Harry nunca vira antes, um homem que nunca tivera o menor interesse em aprender a dar para trás. Olhando nos olhos azuis de seu tio postiço, Harry sabia que perderia.

"Eu prometo," ele disse baixinho.

Lupin sorriu e o olhar duro desapareceu como se nunca houvesse existido. "Obrigado, Harry."

bTítulo Original/b Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 9: Times of Terror bAutora/b Robin bTradução/b Rebeka 


	11. Que Seja Verdade

CAPÍTULO DEZ: QUE SEJA VERDADE

"Fidem Praestare."

Exausto, Severus Snape murmurrou a senha para ser admitido nos seus aposentos desejando, não pela primeira vez, que ele pudesse simplesmente usar as proteções para reconhecê-lo e acabar com as besteiras das senhas. Contudo, bom senso, como sempre, vencia, e ele sabia que fazer isso permitiria qualquer idiota com um caldeirão e uma cópia do iPoções Mui Potentes/i para fazer uma porção de Poção Polissuco e usar sua forma por tempo o bastante para entrar ali - o que era a última oisa que ele queria que algum imbecil fizesse. Valorizava sua privacidade. Ao contrário da maioria dos professores de Hogwarts, ele tinha muito a esconder.

As portas o obedeceram e se abriram, e Snape tentou não tropeçar enquanto entrava. Por que ele se incomodava em preservar sua dignidade ali, entre todos os lugares, ele não sabia - não havia ninguém para vê-lo, afinal de contas. Mas velhas manias não morrem fácil e seu orgulho não era algo exatamente que conseguia ignorar. Uma vida cheia de erros o ensinara isso e Severus não tinha inclinações para esquecer as duras lições que aprendera com o passar dos anos. Foram muito dolorosas - com um suspiro, ele afastou esses pensamentos mórbidos. Uma olhada rápida para o relógio não melhorou seu humor, porém; iÓtimo/i, pensou consigo mesmo. iSeis horas até minha primeira aula./I Ele gastaria esse tempo dormindo, é claro; o café da manhã não soava muito isaboroso/i no momento. Sua experiência pessoal lhe dizia que tentar comer antes de engolir um antídoto para a maldição Cruciatus era uma garantia para o retorno da comida.

Com esse pensamento encantador em mente, Severus alcançou uma estante próxima e ergueu um cálice prateado até os lábios, engolindo a poção em um único gole. O atraso, ele refletiu, tinha suas desvantagens, não importava o que dissera a Quirrell anteriormente. Voldemort podia estar bem ciente dos motivos pelos quais ele poderia não aparecer com freqüência quando o Lord das Trevas chamava, mas isso não significava que ele aceitava isso pacificamente. Era o bastante não matar Snape por sua impertinência, pois o Comensal da Morte mais velho não se incomodava em dar desculpas. Também não se acorvardava. Nunca.

Ele não era bom em acovardar-se de qualquer forma. Sempre soava falso. Nunca fora submisso o suficiente para lidar com isso, o que era provavelmente o que Voldemort gostava nele, de qualquer forma. Snape simplesmente não se importava. Ah, ele podia não gostar da dor (detestava-a com força, na verdade), mas não demonstrava emoção com inada/i. O sadismo, praticado pela maioria dos Comensais, se encaixava mais nos propósitos do Lord das Trevas, mas a falta de emoções de Snape era preciosa. Ele era cruel. Tornava as coisas mais fáceis. Muito mais fáceis.

Severus deixou sua cabeça tombar e seus olhos fecharem-se aliviados quando a poção começou a fazer efeito. Esta noite não fora tão ruim. Voldemort não era do tipo compreensivo, mas pelo menos era prático. As detenções, o Lord das Trevas sabia, aconteciam às vezes, apesar de Severus duvdar que Tom Riddle tivesse sequer experimentado alguma. Ele bufou alto, tentando não rir da imagem que ele criara. Por um instante, ele se permitiu pensar num Tom Riddle de castigo, em detenção sob os olhos críticos de um Albus Dumbledore mais novo - inada provável/i! Mas ainda assim ele riu. Dumbledore era o único homem que Voldemort temia. Todo mundo atribuía isso ao poder, mas talvez o verdadeiro motivo fosse muitas detenções na aula de transfiguração. Por mais irreal que a idéia fosse, era muito divertida. Balançando a cabeça, Snape moveu-se na direção de seu quarto. iDevo mesmo estar cansado/i, pensou consigo mesmo, abrindo a porta e escondendo um bocejo com a outra mão ao mesmo tempo. iPara achar qualquer coisa envolvendo Voldemort divertido-/I

E então seus olhos cansados notaram a figura sentada casualmente na sua cama.

Ele xingou e pulou para rás, com a varinha em mãos, pronto para lutar contra o intruso inesperado - mas então ele franziu o cenho enquanto o outro homem ergueu as mãos, mostrando rendição. Com raiva, ele perguntou, "O que diabos está fazendo aqui, Lupin?"

"Noite ruim, Severus?" o diretor perguntou suavemente, pondo-se de pé.

"Dá pra notar?" o seu vice resmungou irritado.

"Tenho notado, com o passar dos anos, que sou 'Lupin' quando você está zangado, 'Remus' quando não está e 'Diretor' em público." Um sorriso tremeluziu brevemente na sua expressão e o lobisomem deu de ombros como uma forma de desculpas. "Também estou ciente de onde você acaba de vir e do seu humor quando isso acontece."

"Ah," Severus respondeu. O que mais poderia dizer? Ele guardou sua varinha e olhou para seu superior - que era também, sim, seu amigo, um fato que nunca achara possível - cuidadosamente. Com o passar dos anos, aprendera a saber quando Remus Lupin estava preocupado e esse era definitivamente o caso. "Por que está aqui?"

Todos os traços de sorriso desapareceram e os olhos azuis se endureceram. "Vim avisá-lo, Severus."

"Me avisar?"

"Hoje a noite, quando você e Quirrell estavam deixando o colégio, acredito que tiveram uma discussão?" as palavras de Remus mal eram uma pergunta e Severus fitou-o. Ele sabia que o diretor estava dormindo, então... iEssa não./i

"Quem nos viiu?" qus saber, pensando rápido.

"Três alunos."

"Merda."

"Com certeza," o doretor concordou. E pelo menos desta vez, não havia um olhar rígido quanto ao uso de linguagem que mãe nenhuma gostaria que o filho ouvisse.

"Não me diga," o Comensal da Morte reclamou. "Foi o time dos sonhos, não foi?"

"Se com isso quer dizer os gêmeos Weasley e Lee Jordan, não," Remus respondeu, dando o patenteado olhar de 'diretor' para Severus pelo uso sarcástico do apelido que grosseiramente dera ao trio durante o primeiro ano deles. De sua parte, Severus ignorou o olhar (estava acostumado com ele) e perguntou:

"Quem, então?" O olhar persistiu por um instante antes de Remus desistir.

"Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter."

"Adorável." A mente de Severus pesou a questão por mais um pouco. As coisas podiam ser piores. Os pais de Granger eram trouxas, então se ela escrevesse para casa nada aconteceria. Potter - bom, James e Lily já sabiam de sua posição então podia contar com eles para mandar seu filho irritante calar a boca e esquecer aquilo. Mas Weasley seria um problema. Seu pai trabalhava para o Ministério e provavelmente iria até Arabella Figg para lidar com o problema... Esse problema, por assim dizer, pararia com Arabella (ou James, tanto fazia), mas ainda deixaria Arthur Weasley e provavelmente sua esposa, de posse de mais informação de que Severus gostaria - mas Remus continuava a falar.

"Por sorte, os três tiveram o bom senso de ir até Dung e ele os trouxe até mim. Todos os três prometeram não falar nada sobre isso. Eu lhes disse que as aparências enganam e que não viram o acham que viram."

"Mentiu por entre os dentes, posso ver," Severus comentou, tentando esconder o alívio. "Está ficando melhor nisso."

"Mas não tenho orgulho disso," Remus replicou seriamente. "Então nos faça um favor e tenha mais cuidado no futuro, Severus. Nem todos os estudantes procurarão Dung ou eu - dá pra imaginar o que aconteceria se um deles fosse até, digamos, Sibyll Trelawney? Estaríamos até o pescoço de Aurores por agora."

"Entendido," Severus resmungou. "Mil desculpas." A idéia da paranóica professora de adivinhação controlando seu destino não era nada bonita. Franziu o cenho, porém, quando outro pensamento lhe ocorreu. "O que diabos eles estavam fazendo aliás?"

"Por favor, me diga que bateu com a cabeça ou do contrário vou ser forçado a me perguntar como você esqueceu suas próprias detenções."

Ele teria corado, mas Severus tinha certeza de que se esquecera de como se fazia isso. "Isso não explica por que eles não voltaram para cama quando os liberei."

"O que acha que estavam fazendo?" Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu ligeiramente. "Quer mesmo saber?"

"Não, porque aí serei obrigado a ficar em outra detenção com os moleques."

"Poupe-me da atuação de professor malvado, Severus," seu amigo replicou suavemente, fazendo Severus suspirar mais uma vez. Irritava-o perceber que não tinha muito controle sobre si mesmo naquela noite.

"Sinto muito," ele disse de novo. "Foi uma longa noite."

A expressão de Lupin suavizou-se e ele assentiu. "Vim para avisá-lo; achei que gostaria de saber. Mas agora isso está feito, e já é tarde. Durma um pouco, Severus."

Ele sorriu fracamente enquanto Remus passava por ele e se dirigia para a porta. "Obrigado pelo aviso. Terei mais cuidado no futuro e irei me assegurar que Quirrell também."

"Sei que sim." Com este comentário final, Remus se fora, e Severus fitou a porta por um momento após ele ter partido. Era estranho saber que Remus o avisara por preocupar-se com sua segurança e não só por causa da missão que compartilhavam. Ele riu de novo, mas soou forçado até mesmo para seus ouvidos. Uma parte dele, Severus supunha, ainda estava se acostumando com amizade.

IÉ estranho/i, Severus refletiu enquanto vestia seu pijama, icomo as coisas mudam com o tempo/I.

"Eu farei isso, James," Arabella disse calmamente, e observou os olhos cor de mel de seu antigo aluno se arregalarem de surpresa. A luz do sol jorrava pela janela próxima e era uma visão bem vinda; ambos, afinal, estavam trabalhando desde a madrugada, especialmente considerando as batidas que planejavam para aquela noite. A luz fez James parecer mais novo do que era, quase como fora quando ela o conhecera há treze anos, mas não escondia sua tristeza. Antes do auto-controle do Auror se estabelecer, sua boca conseguiu abrir-se e James fitou-a como se ela tivesse duas cabeças. Um instante se passou antes dele começar a falar, mas ela o interrompeu. Afinal de contas, ela sabia exatamente o que ele ia dizer.

"Você, de todas as pessoas, certamente não pode fazer isso," a chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia disse com firmeza. "Sabe disso, James."

"Por que não?" ele balbuciou, ainda encarando-a.

Ela estava sentada casualmente na mesa dele, de um modo que a maioria das mulheres de sua idade não o fazem. Arabella inicialmente viera para ouvir a versão finalizada do Plano Azkaban de James - codenome QUEBRAGELO - mas não se surpreendera nem um pouco quando ele se voluntariou. Ela o conhecia bem e sabia dos riscos mais ainda que ele. Talvez fosse apenas a vantagem da idade. Ela sorriu ligeiramente, pensando, iAmo você como a um filho, James Potter, mas às vezes você consegue ser o homem mais imbecil que já conheci/i. "Bem, além do fato de que Lily me mataria, há o fato de quem você é."

Ele abriu a boca para argumentar, mas ela o impediu fácil - e gentilmente.

"As pessoas precisam de heróis, James. Encare o fato de que você é um deles para o mundo bruxo. Não podemos nos dar o luxo de perdê-lo; não agora. Sou mais dispensável do que você, e ainda assim iimportante/i. Voldemort sabe que estou no círculo interno da Ordem. Ele ficará doido pela informação dentro da minha cabeça."

"Mas você é-"

"Se ousar dizer que sou velha, James, direi a você para enfiar isso no seu nariz," ela respondeu irritada. Afinal de contas, Arabella certamente não considerava sessenta e três anos imuito/i. Não com Dumbledore administrando tudo com a idade dele.

"Eu ia dizer que você é a Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia," seu subordinado respondeu calmamente.

Era bom o fato dela ser velha demais para se incomodar em sentir-se embaraçada. iAbra a boca; ponha comida/i, Arabella pensou divertida. Ela falou rapidamente para encobrir sua própria bobeira. "Diga uma parte de meu trabalho que você não possa fazer."

"Agora espere um instante - sou necessário no campo!"

"E que bem você poderia fazer ao Ministério trancado em Azkaban?" Arabella disparou, tentando não sorrir ante a expressão confusa de James. Quem ele achava que ela escolheria como substituto, heim? Fudge? A idéia a fazia ter vontade de vomitar.

"Muito," ele retorquiu.

Ela o olhou direto no olho. "Assim como eu."

"'Bella—"

"E você não é necessário em campo," ela interrompeu-o mais uma vez. "Na verdade, você precisa isair/i de campo e parar de se arriscar de maneira estúpida. Perto de Dumbledore, você é o símbolo mais forte que temos e se o perdemos, James, muito pelo que lutamos em reconstruir nos últimos quatro anos virará pó."

Ele a fitou e Arabella sabia que ele simplesmente não ientendia/i. Abençoado seu coraçãozinho inocente, o garoto ainda não percebeu o quão importante ele se tornou. Isso, ela sabia, aconteceu porque James Potter era um bom homem e não possuía o ego extravagante de tantos outros membros de alta posição do Ministério. Era confiante - alguns diriam arrogante, mas estavam enganados - e ele sabia que era bom no seu serviço, mas James usava pouco sua fama. Sempre fora assim. Finalmente, ele falou.

"Não sou tão importante."

"Não discuta comigo, James." Ela suavizou as palavras duras com um sorriso. "Precisamos de você. Fim de conversa."

"Então por que você, heim?" ele quis saber exasperado.

"Quem mais?" Arabella bufou. "A única outra pessoa em quem confiaria seria o Snape e ele não é exatamente uma opção. Dung nunca faria isso e Remus é muito gentil. Azkaban o comeria vivo - mesmo depois de tudo pelo que passou, Remus não é amargo o bastante para aquele lugar."

"Enquanto que você é." James suspirou; Seu tom era quase ressentido, mas nem tanto; naquele momento, ela sabia que ele entendia. Mesmo que não soubesse. Suas opções eram limitadas, era verdade, e ele sabia disso. Tinha que ser alguém que Voldemort iqueria/i, alguém do Círculo Interno da Ordem da Fênix. Ela o observou meditar o problema, escondendo um sorriso quando os dedos de James tamborilaram inconscientemente na mesa. Ele estava tentando arranjar outras sugestões, mas no fim descobriria a mesma coisa que ela. "Droga."

"Não se preocupe, James," Arabella disse suavemente. "Não acabou de me dizer há alguns minutos como seu plano funcionaria bem?"

O olhar que ele lhe deu era ácido. "Isso foi quando eu achava que seria eu," James queixou-se. "Prefiro arriscar minha vida a sua."

A tristeza, de repente, pesou em seu coração, apesar de não poder discernir o por quê. Por algum motivo, foi difícil responder: "Eu sei."

Remus pausou na porta, mas a ligeira parada na sua caminhada não teria sido notada por alguém que não o conhecesse bem. Menos de quinze minutos antes, ele recebera uma chamada inesperada de Lily Potter (ostensiavamente a assistente administrativa de Dumbledore, mas na verdade, muito mais), pedindo-lhe para se encontrar com o Ministro assim que possível e o olhar cuidadoso no seu rosto lhe avisara que isso não seria divertido. Ela não lhe contara sobre o que era o encontro - simplesmente havia algumas coisas que não podiam ser discutidas em aberto - mas Remus a conhecia bem o bastante para esperar problemas no instante em que usara o Flu para chegar no Ministério. Entrando no escritório de Dumbledore, portanto, veio uma pequena surpresa.

O que causara sua ligeira hesitação fora a presença de um segundo bruxo no escritório; o Vice-Ministro da Magia, Bartemius Crouch, de cara amarga e olhos de conta. A despeito de sentir um olhar hostil sobre ele, Remus entrou destemido no local. Era uma confiança ganha a força, mas não devia nada a Crouch, de quem ele não gostava. Apesar de nunca discutir a dedicação de Crouch para derrotar Voldemort, os métodos que o homem mais velho empregava freqüentemente enojava o diretor de Hogwarts. A fricção entre eles era bem conhecida; muitas pessoas, é claro, tiravam faíscas da personalidade abrasiva de Crouch, mas Remus também estava ciente de que o Vice-Ministro sempre se opusera a sua presença em Hogwarts. iIsso/i não era uma questão de personalidade; na verdade, o sentimento era devido a um preconceito que ainda o consumia, não importava quantos anos ele passara lutando contra isso.

Mas haviam algumas batalhas que simplesmente não se podia vencer e Remus sabia quando não se incomodar. Homens como Crouch não valiam isso. E ele poderia se dar ao luxo de ignorar as pessoas que eram mente fechadas demais para ver além do que ele era; afinal, o mungo bruxo passara por muito na sua vida e nunca esperara chegar ao ponto em que estava agora.

"Remus!" O cumprimento entusiasmado de Dumbledore evitou qualquer encontro estranho; sempre soubera como Crouch e Remus sentiam-se um com o outro. O doretor aceitou a mão oferecida com um sorriso grato.

"Ministro." O brilho nos olhos de Dumbledore contaram a Remus que ele entendia a formalidade; não faria bem deixar o sempre mexeriqueiro Crouch entender como a Ordem da Fênix realmente funcionava e a amizade íntima que eles tinham.

"Por favor, sente-se." Um gesto indicou a Remus uma cadeira de almofadas verdes de frente a mesa e perto de Crouch; quando o diretor se fez confortável, Dumbledore colocou-se atrás de sua mesa. Um pouco do brilho sumiu de seus olhos azuis, porém, quando o velho bruxo continuou: "Temo que devo colocar um Feitiço Silenciador neste aposento, já que o que precisa ser dito pode ter dano incalculável se ouvido. Algum de vocês objetam?"

Remus balançou a cabeça ligeiramente para dizer que não; apesar de se perguntar sobre o que isso seria, ele confiava no julgamento de Dumbledore - depois de trabalhar por tanto tempo com ele, como não poderia? Mas ele notou que os olhos do Ministro estavam concentrados no seu vice. Crouch hesitou, franzindo o cenho profundamente, mas eventualmente suspirou.

"Claro que não." O olhar no seu rosto não era tão convincente quanto as palavras, porém, mas Dumbledore pareceu não notar (com freqüência espantava Remus o quanto o Ministro ansiava em ignorar) e lançou o feitiço com um abano da varinha.

"Muito bem." Dumbledore afastou a varinha. "Barty, gostaria de começar?"

O olhar metido que de repente coloriu o rosto de Crouch fez Remus trincar os dentes e ele sabia que sua primeira impressão fora correta - isso não seria bom. O Vice-Ministro assentiu no que provavelmente pretendia ser gracioso. "Obrigado, Albus."

Ele se virou um pouco para encarar Remus e uma pista do sorriso superior não tornou sua expressão mais gentil. Crouch nem mesmo se incomodou em esconder a satisfação de sua voz. "Temo ter más notícias para você."

"Ah?" Remus estava determinado a manter sua voz nivelada e não engoliu a isca que a expressão arrogante oferecia.

"É sério." Os olhos escuros de Crouch brilharam. "Parece, Diretor, que você tem um espião no seu meio. Na verdade, entre seus professores em Hogwarts."

iAh, porcaria/i. Seu coração começou a bater com força nos ouvidos enquanto examinava as possibilidades. Mas Remus tinha anos de experiência em manter-se sob controle e perguntou calmamente "Importaria me informar quem seria, Ministro, ou devo continuar sem saber?"

"Eu acharia, Lupin, que alguém na sua iposição/i seria um pouco menos casual a respeito disso," Crouch replicou zangado, os olhos luzindo.

"Você quer dizer minha posição como diretor, Ministro, ou o fato de eu ser um lobisomem?" Remus quis saber, lutando para tirar a raiva de sua voz. Lidava com o preconceito por tida sua vida, mas não se acostumara a ter sua lealdade questionada. Deixava um gosto amargo na boca.

"Deveria ficar preocupado com alguma delas?"

Quando Remus recebeu um olhar de aviso de Dumbledore, ele supôs que fora longe demais. Lentamente, ele respirou fundo contando silenciosamente até cinco, antes de continuar. "Posso ser classficado tecnicamente de 'criatura das trevas', Sr. Crouch, mas sou tão humano quanto você - e dado a erros, às vezes," ele replicou, mantendo a voz neutra mais uma vez. "iNão/i sou porém, uma icriatura/i de Voldemort. Já passamos por isso antes, e eu, por acaso, estou cansado de fazê-lo. Por favor explique-se Ministro, e diga-me quem infiltrou-se entre os meus professores."

Ele viu um ligeiro sorriso iluminar o rosto envelhecido de Dumbledore e soube que ele contivera a raiva de Crouch de forma perfeita e sem desrespeitar a confiança que o Ministro tinha nele. Remus fitou o outro homem calmamente, observando os olhos de Crouch estreitarem-se com raiva e suspeita. Ele sabia que isso não iria além; anos antes, Dumbledore tornara claro a Crouch que fazê-lo lhe garantiria uma demissão rápida. Havia certas razões pelas quais Dumbledore mantinha o abrasivo bruxo como vice, mas o amor pela sua personalidade não era uma delas e o olhar rígido que o Ministro lançou na direção de seu subordinado tornava as palavras inúteis. Seu desprazer era evidente nos olhos azuis duros.

"Muito bem," Crouch respondeu com rancor. Ele pausou por um momento, recompondo-se e então um ligeiro olhar de desprezo formou-se no seu rosto. "De qualquer forma, temos finalmente provas de algo que suspeitamos por muito tempo. Um de nossos espiões confirmou que Severus Snape é um Comensal da Morte."

"Entendo." Remus inclinou-se contra a cadeira vagarosamente, deixando seus olhos vagarem na direção de Dumbledore. Como lidar com iisso/i? Havia inúmeras coisas que poderia dizer mas nenhuma delas mudaria o fato de que Crouch não acreditaria nele, porque uma vez que o vice-ministro punha as mãos em algo - especialmente num Comensal da Morte - era quase impossível fazê-lo soltar. Encontrando seu olhar, porém, Dumbledore ergueu uma sobrancelha em dúvida e o diretor de Hogwarts assentiu, mais do que ansioso em deixar o Ministro lidar com isso. O velho homem era, afinal, o chefe da Ordem.

"Temo, Barty, que você só tem metade da informação disponível," Dumbledore disse calmamente. "E eu sei que Severus Snape é um Comensal da Morte há um bom tempo."

"O quê?" Crouch explodiu.

O Ministro continuou como se não tivesse ouvido a objeção do outro. "O que eu não compreendo, contudo, é por que você - ou sua fonte - não levou esse assunto até Arabella."

"O que eu não consigo entender é por que você não me contou isso antes," Crouch atacou, irritado.

"Você não tinha necessidade de saber."

"iEu/i não precisava saber?" A exigência foi pontuada por uma virada de cabeça zangada na direção de Remus. "Presumo que iele/i precisava."

"Sou o diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts," Remus replicou com suavidade.

"Essa é a questão," Crouch resmungou. "Por que diabos você deixa um Comensal da Morte ensinar em Hogwarts?"

Remus sorriu ligeiramente; ele odiava admitir que, na verdade, estava se divertindo, mas ele nunca gostara de Crouch. "Acredito realmente que Severus Snape é o melhor para o cargo."

"Você está louco?" o outro balbuciou e ocorreu brevemente ao diretor quão bom era ver Crouch pego desprevenido. Mas o Vice-Ministro voltou a encarar Dumbledore. "Albus, certamente você tem bom senso. Não pode deixar um dos espiões de Voldemort - Espere um instante! iVocê/i o contratou, não foi?"

"Realmente, foi," o antigo diretor respondeu, neutro. "Sabendo desde o início seu papel no círculo do Lord das Trevas."

Crouch finalmente pareceu incapaz de falar. Sua boca abriu-se e ele separou as mãos como se fosse provar uma questão, mas nenhuma palavra surgiu. Ele poderia ter se recuperado, se Dumbledore não tivesse continuado:

"Severus Snape é realmente um Comensal da Morte, Barty. Contudo, também esteve espionando para imim/i por mais de uma década. Remus confia nele. O motivo de você não ser notificado foi para sua proteção - e devo lembrá-lo que, se você revelar isso, significará sua morte."

Crouch franziu o cenho. "Como pode ter certeza de que ele está trabalhando para nós?"

"Ah, eu tenho certeza," Dumbledore respondeu.

"Eu não confio nele."

Remus entrou de novo na conversa. "Para ser sincero, Sr. Crouch, você não conhece Severus Snape. E ele não é o que pensa que ele é."

"Então o que ele é, um Comensal iredimido/i?" foi a resposta torta. Mas foi Dumbledore quem sorriu gentilmente.

"Pode-se dizer que sim."

bTítulo Original/b Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 10: To Thine Own Self Be True

bAutora/b Robin bTradução/b Rebeka 


	12. Saudação Aos Mortos

CAPÍTULO ONZE: SAUDAÇÃO AOS MORTOS

Não era bem o vestiário de quadribol, mas por algum motivo, ele se lembrava daqueles dias. É claro, ele só jogara durante seu sexto ano (a pressão combinada de estudar para o N.I.E.M. e ser monitor o mantivera longe do time durante o sétimo ano), mas as lembranças ainda eram agradáveis e fortes. Lembranças... havia tantas delas algumas amargas e outras doces, porque muitas mudaram desde aqueles dias. Os sonhos que tivera em Hogwarts se desvaneceram, agora, levados pelo peso do dever daqueles tempos sombrios. Uma vez, Bill Weasley lembrava-se de querer trabalhar no Gringotts. Agora, ele era um Auror.

A sala de preparação não era bem o vestiário da Gryffindor em Hogwarts e a atmosfera era diferente. Seus companheiros ali eram muito mais sérios do que seus companheiros de time, mesmo depois de perder a Taça de Quadribol para a Slytherin no sexto ano. Ali, havia mais do que pontos ou prestígio em jogo - o jogo deles era de vida ou morte e numa profissão com um índice de morte de quase setenta por cento, não se podia dar o luxo de ter lapsos de concentração. Assim, havia pouca caçoada enquanto se preparavam para as missões; havia apenas silêncio e preparação solene. Em outras situações eram mais amigáveis, mas mesmo considerando-se isso, os Aurores eram profssionais que formavam poucas amizades profundas. Poucas duravam o bastante para se tornarem mais do que conhecidos e colegas de trabalho.

Bill Weasley trabalhava nisso há sete anos, o que era cinco anos a mais do que a média. Era um fato estatístico que a maioria dos Aurores morriam durante suas seis primeiras missões. Um terço daqueles que passava dessa marca nunca sobrevivia pelo período de Aprendizado de seis meses obrigatório. Depois disso, os índices de sobrevivência subiam - mas também o número de Comensais da Morte que tinham um rancor pessoal contra você. A experiência era uma faca de dois gumes. Bill Weasley não era bem o que os outros consideravam "das antigas" e isso era um fato pelo qual ele ficava contente. A maioria dos das antigas estavam mortos.

Sem vontade, seus olhos vagaram para a parede oposta com esse pensamento. Na última década, aquela área se tornou conhecida como o Mural dos Heróis. Logo, sabia, eles teriam que criar uma segunda, porém, porque a parede de bronze tinham três-quartos cobertos com os nomes dos mortos. Os olhos de Bill vagaram para o fim da lista, relembrando aqueles que se foram antes dele. Muitos nomes se juntaram à lista quando ele ainda estava na escola, mas haviam outros cuja perda era sentida. Aquela acima de todas as outras estava a cinco colunas à esquerda: Charlie Weasley.

Aquela ainda doía. Queimava, melhor dizendo. Charlie fora seu irmão caçula, seu melhor amigo. Anos podiam separá-los (apesar de ser alguns, quando se leva em conta o grande contexto da família Weasley), mas eles sempre foram próximos. A despeito disso, ou talvez por causa dessa proximidade, Bill se horrorizara quando o irmão o seguira na carreira - mas também ficara muito orgulhoso. Charlie se formara com nota máxima na turma de Treinamento Básico e então entrara no Aprendizado por ninguém menos do que o próprio James Potter - Charlie fora uma sensação entre os Aurores, trazendo os reflexos e a ética que o tornaram um ótimo Apanhador. Charlie tinha potencial para ser um dos melhores e ele fora bom. Ele brilhara... mas no fim se apagara. Depois de três anos e meio como Auror, Charles Weasley fora morto quando andava por uma rua na Londres dos trouxas - derrubado por um Comensal da Morte que nunca fora descoberto.

A perda ainda o consumia, e Bill engoliu em seco com fúria, lutando para aliviar sua mente. A época para o sofrimento terminara; tinha um trabalho a fazer - e uma vingança a realizar. Talvez fosse um fato triste, mas não era mentira. A morte de Charlie se tornara uma guerra pessoal para a família Weasley; agora, toda vítima de Voldemort possuía o rosto de Charlie. Bill sabia que deter os Comensais não traria o irmão de volta, mas se havia esperança, de qualquer forma, de evitar que isso acontecesse com outra pessoa - especialmente a um de seus ioutros/i irmãos - ele o faria. Mesmo ao custo de sua vida. Por algumas coisas, ele sabia, simplesmente valia a pena morrer.

E outros nomes naquela parede de bronze foram homens e mulheres que sentiram o mesmo. Seus números eram muitos e seus nomes eram lendas; ao lado de cada um, havia uma data. Eles variavam de Edgar Bones em 07 de Março de 1971 - o nome do alto da coluna bem à esquerda pertencia ao primeiro Auror a tombar quando o Lord das Trevas subiu ao poder - ao mais recente dos mortos. Ler o nome mais novo no fim da última coluna arrancava outro grande suspiro. Estella Cardiel fora uma boa amiga, só um ano atrás de Bill no Treinamento Básico. Se o mundo estivesse um pouco diferente, Estella poderia ter sido imais/i do que uma amiga, mas Bill nunca poderara aquelas possibilidades e agora era tarde demais. A data próxima ao nome era 02 de Dezembro de 1991 - ontem.

Balançando a cabeça, Bill afastou os olhos daquele nome também. Mas haviam outros ali que chamavam a atenção, como o lendário Dennis Montague (07 de Julho de 1976); seu colega de turma, Warren Stormchaser (23 de Janeiro de 1985); ou seu Mentor, Alastor Moody (15 de Maio de 1988). Ele vira muita morte, perdera muitos amigos... mas mesmo enquanto tentava afastar-se, um outro nome chamou sua atenção. Era diferente dos outros, no alto da quarta linha à direita: Sirius Black (DESCONHECIDO, 1981).

De algum modo, aquele sempre chamava sua atenção. Talvez porque Bill sempre gostara de solucionar mistérios e o nome se destacava dos outros, por não ter data. Eles não sabam da verdade. Mesmo no iLivro dos Mortos/i, o registro oficial dos Aurores de todas mortes entre os seus durante a ativa, não havia data. Não havia causa da morte, também, pois eles não sabiam. Fora um nome no livro que não tivera partes perdidas de um corpo ou uma testemunha do fim; ainda assim, Sirius Black se torna o epítome de como um Auror deveria morrer. O lema deles era simples: iMors Ante Infamia/i. Incorporava o que eles eram, tudo pelo que esperavam ser ou fazer: morrer sem revelar os segredos e ir para o túmulo sem trair. Em termos simples: "Morte Sem Desonra". Era um axioma velho, mas as histórias trágicas como a de Sirius Black atingiam em cheio a verdade dada pela máxima antiga dos Aurores. No fim, Bill só esperava poder ser tão forte.

E esperava que o fim não chegasse hoje.  
De repente, a sala preparatória abriu-se e mesmo enquanto sua cabeça virava-se para ver quem era, sua mente entrava em ação. As distrações se foram. O sofrimento fora posto de lado. Os sentimentos eram irrelevantes - era hora do jogo. Sem esforço consciente, Bill Weasley desligou a parte humana de si mesmo, enquanto fechava a porta de seu armário. Ela estaria esperando por ele quando voltasse.

"Está na hora, senhoras e senhores," James Potter disse de forma neutra, parado em frente ao "quadro de desenho", que mostrava todos os detalhes de seu alvo e todas as linhas do ataque planejado. A equipe reunida já tinha recebido os detalhes duas vezes, mas era normal fazê-lo de novo antes da partida. Ninguém se importava com a repetição. Como todos eles sabiam, aquilo salvava vidas. Então o chefe de sua Divisão sorriu um pouco cansado e lançou as ordens da missão sem hesitar. "Muito bem. Esta é bem direta, mas tem toda chance de se tornar complicada quando menos esperarmos. Havia um trouxa bem inteligente chamado Murphy que uma vez disse, 'Tudo que pode dar errado dará errado', e ele está certo nesta situação."

"O que nós estamos olhando é uma batida clássica. O motivo pelo qual iremos em dois times de oito cada é porque a inteligência revelou que há um encontro de Comensais da Morte, sob a liderança dos Lestrange, que todos nós sabemos, são os seguidores mais perigosos de Voldemort. Também são pelo menos um pouco birutas. Foram libertados após a queda de Azkaban cinco anos atrás e têm sido responsáveis por algumas das piores atrocidades cometidas nesta guerra. Não acho que preciso enfatizar o efeito positivo da captura deles, ou mesmo da morte deles, teria para nossa causa."

"Dito isso, não quero ninguém entrando em risco idiotas. A inteligência nos diz que existe ipelo menos/i uma dúzia de Comensais da Morte que estarão neste encontro e embora nós estejamos em maior número, não podemos errar. Mantenham-se em seus papéis e ficaremos bem." Os olhos cor de mel de Potter queimaram por trás de seus óculos quebrados, varrendo os Aurores reunidos com uma intensidade que fazia um arrepio correr na espinha de Bill. Havia algumas pessoas que simplesmente tinham presença, uma certa qualidade especial que era mais sentida do que vista. James Potter era uma dessas.

"Irei liderar o Time Alfa pela porta da frente," ele continuou depois de um instante. "Devido a uma mudança de última hora nos planos, Ernie Jordan não irá liderar o Time Bravo - infelizmente, ele é necessário em outro lugar agora e não poderá ficar conosco hoje. Portanto, a Ministra Figg irá juntar-se a nós pela duração da missão e ela ficará como a Líder dos Bravo, vindo pela traseira. Vocês têm alguma pergunta?"

Um sussurro de surpresa lançou-se pelo aposento e Bill pôde sentir a empolgação. Mas ninguém discutiu; não havia um Auror na Divisão que duvidasse da capacidade daquela senhora de olhos afiados parada num canto. Eles se perguntaram porque ela estava presente para esse resumo pré-missão, mas sempre confiaram nela. Mesmo sendo a Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, Arabella Figg era uma deles. Para melhor ou pior, ainda era um Auror e ela definitivamente pretencia àquele pequeno grupo de bruxas e bruxos a quem a Divisão chamava de "das antigas". Arabella Figg fora, fizera e vira tudo. Hoje, parecia que pretendia fazê-lo pela última vez.

Havia as perguntas normais: local, especificações, ângulos de ataque - todas as coisas que Aurores experientes perguntavam sem pensar duas vezes. Quando as preparações finais foram feitas - verificação das varinhas, uma olhada rápida para o parceiro - Bill não conseguiu evitar de notar os novatos pelo canto do olho. iPobres garotos/i, ele pensou. Havia dois deles na missão de hoje, um que mal saira do Básico e outro que acabara de sair do Aprendizado. Ele não se lembrava do nome de nenhum dos dois, mas podia ver Virginia Wilson parada do lado do mais novo, observando com olhos cuidadosos de um Mentor. Ela era uma dos "das antigas", incrivelmente talentosa e provavelmente muito experiente no campo, mas Bill só podia esperar que isso se traduzisse em ter um aluno talentoso.

"Ponto de Aparatação em cinco," Potter falou e a hora das preocupações acabou-se. No ritmo, Bill ergueu a varinha e com os outros, Aparatou.

"Houve outro ataque, Hagrid," Dumbledore disse baixinho e o meio-gigante franziu o cenho.

Rubeus Hagrid tornava a cadeira no escritório do Ministro uma coisinha; se não tivesse reforçado-a cuidadosamente com mágica antes, Dumbledore poderia ter um momento bem envergonhoso com seu velho amigo remexendo-se e quebrando a cadeira sem querer. É claro, na opinião de Albus, a própria cadeira era uma mobília bem feia e teria ficado contente em se livrar dela - mas Hagrid teria ficado devastado pela situação. Então, a despeito de seus próprios sentimentos pela cadeira (que provavelmente estava por ali desde que o primeiro Ministro da Magia), Dumbledore lançara um feitiço de força assim que Lily lhe dissera que Hagrid estava vindo. Ela fazia o papel de "assistente" muito bem, ele pensou com um sorriso. Poucos se lembravam o quão esperta e poderosa ela realmente era.

E como Lily, Hagrid era muito mais do que parecia. A maioria achava-o estúpido - o que estava longe da verdade - e outros ainda o marcavam como inútil. Era só o guardião das chaves de Hogwarts, é claro. Que importância teria o aparente inepto e anormalmente grande homem? Dumbledore sorriu para si mesmo de novo. iQue importância/i, realmente. Mas ele apagou o sorriso quando seu antigo aluno franziu o cenho profundamente, obviamente tentando descobrir o por que ele, de todas pessoas, fora chamado pelo Ministro da Magia.

"Sinto muito ouvir isso, Professor - quero dizer, Ministro," o grandalhão respondeu. De repente, porém, o medo coloriu sua expressão. "Eles não acham que tive algo a ver com isso, não é?"

"Não, não acham," Albus respondeu calmamente. "Pedi a você para vir aqui por outro motivo, na verdade. Preciso lhe pedir um favor."

"Um favor? Claro que pode, Profess- Ministro!" O rosto redondo do guardião das chaves iluminou-se, fazendo Albus sorrir do entusiasmo inocente que definia Hagrid.

"Você ainda pode me chamar de Professor se quiser, Hagrid," ele disse gentilmente. "Não faz diferença para mim."

"Mas não quero parecer desrespeitoso, senhor," foi a resposta.

Albus riu. "Não acho nada desrespeitoso. Na verdade, acredito que às vezes ajuda às pessoas lembrar do passado... especialmente em dias como esse. Meu tempo em Hogwarts foi o melhor da minha vida e sinceramente espero sempre ser 'Professor Dumbledore' para você."

"Mas você foi o melhor diretor que Hogwarts já teve!" o meio-gigante soltou e então corou-se. "Quer dizer, sem faltar o respeito com o Professor Lupin; ele é um homem bom, mas sentimos saudades do senhor, Professor Dumbledore."

"Ora, obrigado, Hagrid." Na sua idade, era difícil ficar embaraçado - mas algumas pessoas, como Rubeus Hagrid ainda conseguiam isso. E mesmo um coração que vira coisas horríveis ainda poderia ser tocado. Era bom se lembrar.

O meio-gigante corou ainda mais, fazendo Albus resistir ainda mais ao impulso de rir, algo que Hagrid não compreenderia. Ele murmurrou, "Só estava dizendo a verdade, Professor."

"Todos nós contamos a verdade de nosso próprio modo, meu amigo," ele replicou suavemente. "Mas às vezes devemos fazer mais do que isso. Devo perguntar-lhe, Hagrid: posso confiar em você?"

"Claro que pode, Professor!" Hagrid parecera ligeiramente ofendido por ter sido perguntado isso e Albus suavizou o tom.

"Sei que ieu/i posso contar com você," ele respondeu. "Mas quaisquer segredos que lhe contar não são só meu - se você revelar o que vou lhe contar esta noite, muitas vidas estarão em risco."

"Ah." O outro entendeu imediatamente. "Seus segredos estão a salvo comigo, Professor. E os dos outros."

Albus assentiu. "Hagrid, já ouviu falar da Ordem da Fênix?"

"Não, senhor. Não ouvi."

"Ótimo." Ele sorriu ligeiramente. "Em resumo, a Ordem é um grupo de bruxas e bruxos dedicados a derrotar Voldemort. Na sua maioria, a Ordem funciona por fora dos canais oficiais do Ministério, apesar de haver certos membros chave que estão em alta posição tanto na Ordem quanto no Ministério da Magia."

"Como você." Ninguém nunca disse que Hagrid era estúpido.

"Como eu," o Ministro da Magia assentiu. "A razão de estar lhe contando isso é que o favor que tenho que lhe pedir não tem nada a ver com o Ministério. Se aceitar esta missão você não estará trabalhando para o Ministério. Estará trabalhando para a Ordem da Fênix."

"Missão, Professor Dumbledore?" Hagrid o fitara com seriedade por um instante, os olhos concentrados e calmos. "Farei qualquer coisa pelo senhor."

Dumbledore riu. "Você nem perguntou o que é, Hagrid."

"Não preciso, Professor. Confio no senhor."

Por um breve momento, o coração de Albus Dumbledore ameaçou inchar-se no peito. Mesmo na sua idade, ainda podia ser surpreendido. E era em momentos como esse que ele realmente acreditada que a guerra podia ser vencida. "Obrigado," ele respondeu baixinho. "Mas ainda pode recusar quando souber o que é, Hagrid."

"Não vou. O que é?" Hagrid sorriu, e Albus sabia que ele teria sucesso. Com um coração tão grande, como ele falharia? Respirou fundo e então respondeu:

"Quero enviá-lo atrás dos gigantes, Hagrid."

O Time Alfa apareceu em uma rua comum em frente de um edifício de aparência inocente. Ostensivamente, era um restaurante chamado Cauda de Dragão (Ótimos Bifes e Jantar Encantador), possuído por um tal de Francis Traves. Na realidade, o restaurante era um ponto de encontro para Comensais da Morte, apesar do Ministério nunca ter sido capaz de provar. Desta vez, porém, era diferente - uma fonte contara exatamente quando este grupo iria se reunir e dizia-se que incluía não apenas os Lestrange, que eram os "especialistas" pessoais de Voldemort (também conhecidos como torturadores experientes), mas também Travers e Mulciber, dois alvos bem colocados na lista do Ministério. Com o coração latejando, Bill olhou em torno, mas a rua estava quieta - anormalmente quieta, de fato, para pouco antes do anoitecer.

Alarmes soaram na sua cabeça.

Algo estava errado. Tão errado - no instinto, ele virara na direção de James Potter, mas os olhos cor de mel do outro homem encontraram os seus e mesmo quando Bill abria a boca, ele recebeu um balançar rápido de cabeça em resposta. Sentiu os próprios olhos arregalarem-se de surpresa e fitou o líder deles sem compreender, mas Potter só disse bem baixinho:

"Nós iremos."

E então o Auror mais velho entrou em movimento, deslizando na direção do restaurante com uma graciosidade que Bill só podia ter inveja. "Cuidado, senhoras e senhores," Potter falou sobre o ombro. "Eles podem saber que estamos aqui."

Seis passos rápidos os levaram para a porta da frente. Potter, como o líder da equipe e em posição, tinha sua mão esquerda na maçaneta, a varinha erguida na mão direita; Bill, como o âncora do time, estava bem atrás dele. iInspire, Expire/i. Essa era uma pequena pausa que os Aurores chamavam de momento da verdade. Ele fez uma verificação mental no seu escudo pessoal, assegurando-se que uma maldição inesperada não o pegasse desprevenido, e então Bill arriscou uma olhada em torno. Para a esquerda e para a direita, ele viu ambas as equipes nas alas, dirigindo-se para as duas maiores vitrines do Cauda de Dragão. O movimento deles, como seu olhar, eram rápidos e experientes; o time já fizera batidas como esta com freqüência, em treinamento e na realidade, podiam achar suas posições dormindo. O plano era manter-se simples, sempre, para eliminar erros - e então o sinal veio e eles lançaram-se pela porta.

Potter estava certo; Bill lançou-se para a esquerda, sua varinha erguida e pronta mesmo enquanto observava o líder devolver uma maldição bem mirada. Os Comensais da Morte estavam prontos, encarando-os e atirando maldições imediatamente. Da esquerda, ele ouviu Virginia Wilson xingar, mas não havia tempo para descobrir o por quê. Seu escudo defletiu uma Maldição de Impedimento lançada apressadamente por Mulciber e Bill evitou a Maldição Incineradora de Trvers, escutando-a chiar e queimar quando ela atingiu a parede atrás dele enquanto falava a contra-maldição para a Maldição Reducto de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Mais dois passos o levaram além do batente e uma rápida "iEstupefaça/i!" tomou conta de um Comensal que enfrentava a Equipe Bravo quando eles entraram pela traseira. De repente, do outro lado do aposento, ele ouviu o faz-de-conta começar e sentiu um arrepio correr por sua espinha. "Ava-"

Mas o inimigo em questão tombou, incapaz de finalizar, derrubado por James Potter enquanto o famoso Auror evitava a tentativa de Rodolphus Lestrange de azará-lo. Algo besliscou no fundo da mente de Bill e ele percebeu, iEles o querem vivo/i. Maldições mortais eram a norma para os Comensais da Morte; não tinham reservas em matar, mas estava se tornando claro que a Maldição da Morte não era mirada a James Potter. Enquanto outros vários minutos segundos se passaram, a suspeita de Bill se confirmou - até que algo mais aconteceu que o fez esquecer-se completamente sobre isso.

Liderando a Equipe Bravo pela traseira, Arabella Figg tombou.

Por um momento, o mundo pareceu congelar-se e a mente de Bill descontrolou-se. Arabella Figg era a Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Ela era uma heroína no mundo bruxo por sua coragem e mente aberta durante a guerra. Não estivera na ativa há anos, mas ainda era uma lenda. Ela era importante. Era amada - e o armário de heróis estava ficando vazio com uma firmeza perturbadora, especialmente com a recente perda de homens bons como Frank Longbottom. Eles não podiam se dar ao luxo de perdê-la.

Sem pensar, Bill lançou-se para frente, derrubando um Comensal da Morte que estava no processo de levitar o corpo inconsciente do Ministro. Figg tombou no chão com uma pancada, imóvel. O Auror próximo a ela reagiu depressa, porém, inclinando-se para acordá-la, apenas para cair com um grito enquanto Mulciber atirava a Maldição Cruciatus na sua direção. Vendo ninguém mais perto o bastante e ciente de que não havia tempo a perder, Bill deu três passadas rápidas pelo perímetro da sala de jantar, evitando um Feitiço de Sufocamento pelo caminho. Seu foco era tão forte que ele quase não ouviu o comando de Potter.

"Recuar!" o Auror sênior avisou. "Plano Zulu!"

O Plano Zulu era o comando de cair fora, o pior cenário. Era o sinal para sair como pudesse, Aparatar individualmente, encontrando-se no ponto pre-determinado. O Plano Zulu normalmente significava que Murphy tinha recuado sua cabeça e era hora de diminuir as perdas da Divisão e sair. Confuso, Bill arriscou uma olhada pelo aposento - normalmente tinha uma noção boa da situação e não achava que as coisas estavam ruins ainda. Por mais estranho que fosse, seus olhos confirmaram o que sentia; estava ficando ruim, mas a batida ainda era combatível. De fato, o maior problema no plano fora a Ministra tombando... alguns foram atingidos, é verdade mas ninguém morrera. De fato, todos, exceto Figg, ainda estavam de pé, porém alguns realmente estavam sangrando e machucados.

Mas Potter era o chefe.

Bill sabia que havia pouco tempo a perder; dentro de segundos, todos sumiriam. Outro Auror alcançou Figg, só para ser lançado para trás por Travers - os Comensais da Morte definitivamente queriam capturá-la, porque a Chefe do DELM seria a pessoa de maior posição que Voldemort teria capturado e eles não permitiriam que isso ocorresse. Ele conhecia Arabella Figg bem o bastante para saber que ela preferiria morrer a ser capturada. Bill tombou um Comensal com um rápido Feitiço de Congelamento e correu para o lado dela. Nem morte nem captura aconteceriam enquanto ele pudesse evitar - sentiu o poder chiar e soltou um suspiro de alívio quando seu escudo engoliu um Feitiço de Estuporamento. Infelizmente, seu escudo se desfez com isso e ele foi deixado desprotegido. Isso nunca era uma sensação agradável.

Não havia tempo para embelezamento ou técnica; só puro poder. Como seu Mentor lhe ensinara tempos atrás, Bill canalizou toda a energia pura e a raiva na magia e agarrou o braço de Figg. Aparatar outro era sempre complicado, mas sua inconsciência deveria tornar isso mais fácil - pelo menos não havia outro fator com que se preocupar. A sua direita, Bellatrix Lestrange ergueu a varinha, a Maldição da Morte no seus lábios-

E eles se foram.

bTítulo Original/b Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 11: Salute to the Fallen

bAutora/b Robin bTradução/b Rebeka 


	13. Arriscandose

CAPÍTULO DOZE: ARRISCANDO-SE

"Seu rato!"

"Escória amante de trouxas-AI!" O loiro agarrou o braço esquerdo junto ao peito, lutando para não se dobrar de dor. Sua varinha estava no chão a vários metros de distância.

"Bem feito pelo que fez, Malfoy!" veio a resposta resmungada. "Vai chorar agora, Draco? Corra para seu Comensal da Morte!"

Olhos cinza brilharam com raiva e Malfoy endireitou-se, dando um passo ameaçador na direção de seu oponente. "Quer descobrir, Weasley?" ele quis saber. "Gostaria de saber o que acontece com as pessoas que enfurecem um Malfoy?"

"Dê o seu melhor," Fred disse com desprezo, fitando o Slytherin. Ele estava com tanta raiva que mal conseguia respirar; os limites de sua visão ameaçavam se avermelhar e tudo que podia pensar era como seria maravilhoso arrebentar a cara daquele arrogantezinho. Deus sabia, ele merecia aquilo...

"Vai se arrepender disso, Weasley!" ele silvou com dor.

"Acha mesmo? Agora é você quem-"

"Weasley! Malfoy!" a voz de Mundungus Fletcher de repente rugiu acima da caçoada de Fred. "O que idiabos/i está acontecendo aqui?"

Ambos se viraram; Fred estava tentado a azarar Malfoy primeiro (de preferência com algo horrível e bem doloroso), mas pensou melhor. Sua fúria não esfriara, mas lutara pela calma. O Professor Fletcher não era exatamente do tipo misericordioso e Fred sabia por experiência que era melhor calar-se e deixá-lo falar. Malfoy, porém, não compartilhava sua visão do diretor da casa.

"É culpa dele, Professor!" o calouro da Slytherin explodiu. "Ele me azarou! Só estava tentando me defender-"

"Calado."

"Ele devia ser expulso!" Malfoy explodiu. "Um terceranista atacando um calouro. Por que-"

"iSilêncio/i!" O berro espantou o garoto a ponto de silenciá-lo e Fred resistiu ao impulso de sorrir maliciosamente - até que os olhos verdes furiosos do Professor Fletcher queimaram na sua direção. Ele estremeceu incapaz de deter-se, quando Fletcher resmungou, "Explique-se."

Não havia nada a fazer, a não dizer a verdade. "Ele atacou Angelina."

"Não ataquei!" o rosto com cicatrizes de Fletcher virou-se para fitar Malfoy mais uma vez. Enfurecido, o loiro resmungou, "Ele está mentindo!"

"E suponho que ela está caída no chão ali por idiversão/i!" o temperamento de Fred explodiu e deu um passo na direção de Malfoy mais uma vez, sem mais se importar que um professor visse. Só precisava transformar o moleque em pudim. Fred nem mesmo queria usar magia; só queria machucar Malfoy - mas Fletcher interpôs-se entre eles, o rosto fechado de raiva.

"Fique onde está, rapaz!" ele trovejou. Fred deteve-se e assistiu o diretor da sua casa retornar ao garoto da Slytherin. "Agora Malfoy, você vai me contar a iverdade/i ou levaremos isso ao diretor agora."

O olhar no rosto de Malfoy dizia que não tinha medo algum de Remus Lupin, mas quando os olhos verdes de Fletcher queimaram, o Slyhterin percebeu que tinha problemas mais imediatos do que o diretor - como um ex-Auror que não estava bem contente no momento. Contudo, Malfoy permaneceu teimoso, embora sua resposta tenha sido menos arrogante. "Ele me atacou."

"Weasley?" Fletcher devia ter percebido que não iria conseguir nada com Malfoy, porque olhou para Fred mais uma vez. "A verdade."

"Estávamos voltando tarde de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas - Angelina e eu ficamos para trás para ajudar o Professor Kettleburn - e Angelina esbarrou em Malfoy por acidente. Ela pediu desculpas, mas ele a chamou... bom, ele a chamou de algo ruim e quando Angelina lhe disse cresça e apareça, ele a azarou." As palavras saíram todas de uma vez só; Fred tivera que respirar fundo quando terminara. Esperava que Fletcher acreditasse nele. Havia horas que ser um encrenqueiro não era vantajoso, especialmente quando se queria que alguém acreditasse em você.

"Do que a chamou, Malfoy?" a voz de Fletcher era dura.

"Não a chamei de nada." Claramente o garoto não ia ceder; não ia contar. Fletcher nem mesmo se incomodou em olhar para Malfoy. Provavelmente esperara por isso, afinal.

"Weasley?"

Fred suspirou. Sua mãe o mataria se ela chegasse a ouvi-lo dizer as palavras, mas obviamente a mãe de Malfoy não era tão rígida. "Uma vadia Gryffindor, senhor."

Os olhos de Fletcher brilharam. "E então o que aconteceu? Com o que ele a azarou?"

"Uma azaração de Corpo Preso, Professor," ele respondeu. "Mas aí começou a dizer outra coisa. Começava com 'Cruc-'." E Fred realmente não queria pensar na única maldição que conhecia que começava assim.

O rosto do professor fechou-se e ele girou para encarar Malfoy, a fúria estampada em cada linha de sua expressão cheia de cicatrizes. O olhar daqueles olhos raivosos lhe dizia que, não, ele não se enganara - e agora não se arrependia nem um pouco de ter quebrado o braço de Malfoy. O rosto do garoto da Slytherin fechou-se sob o olhar de Fletcher, mas ainda agarrava o braço quebrado. Havia dor nos olhos, mas Fred não se importava - além disso, era o que acontecia quando o seu braço era atingido por uma pedra bem grande.

"Gostaria de ir para Ala Hospitalar agora, Professor. Preciso mesmo ouvir isso?"

"iFerula/i," Fletcher exclamou, movendo a varinha na direção do braço quebrado. Bandagens e um talo rapidamente arrumaram seu caminho em torno do braço de Malfoy, mas Fletcher resmungou. Sua paciência (nunca disponível em grande quantidade) obviamente estava se esgotando. Então gesticulou para ambos. "Venham comigo. O Diretor precisa saber disso."

James nunca escutara tantos palavrões juntos de forma coerente em uma única frase.

Era difícil não rir. Arabella Figg acordara abrira os olhos e começara a praguejar. De forma violenta e baixa e com dez vezes mais a quantidade de sal usada por um marinheiro experiente. Sua chefe dera uma olhada no rosto dele e os lábios enrugaram-se num rosnado feio, os olhos brilhando e então dardejaram rapidamente pelo aposento. Já que Weasley a trouxera de volta, James imediatamente transferira-a para a cama que ele guardava no seu escritório - Lily odiava que ele a possuísse, porque ela dizia que encorajava-o a não voltar para casa, mas estava sendo bem útil no momento. 'Bella imediatamente reconheceu o ambiente, porém, e voltou seu olhar para James.

"O que diabos aconteceu?" ela quis saber.

"Você foi estuporada," James explicou o mais neutro que pôde. Nossa, ele já a vira com raiva antes, mas isso se equiparava com a missão que ele e Sirius participaram, quando conseguiram destruir um iprédio/i inteiro. Eles capturaram os suspeitos, é claro, mas isso não importava para Arabella Figg. Coisinhas simples como erros nunca importavam. Respirou fundo e preparou-se para continuar, mas sua Mentora o interrompeu:

"Claro que fui estuporada!" ela resmungou. "O que mais aconteceu?"

"Bom, as coisas estavam indo por água abaixo e ordenei o Plano Zulu-" iComo eu deveria/i, ele acrescentou mentalmente- "E o Weasley aqui Aparatou você junto."

Os olhos de Arabella se encheram de fogo. "iO quê/i?" Ela girou a cabeça na direção de Bill Weasley, parecendo notá-lo para primeira vez. Encarando a total fúria dela, tudo que o garoto podia fazer era retornar o olhar confuso; James entendia que Weasley tentara fazer a coisa certa. Em outra circunstância, ele iteria/i feito a coisa certa - mas, droga, 'Bella ideveria/i ser capturada! Havia algumas coisas que simplesmente não eram descritas no manual. "No que diabos estava pensando, garoto?"

"Acalme-se, 'Bella," James avisou enquanto Weasley boquiabria-se. "Ele não sabe."

Isso fechou a boca dela em uma linha infeliz, mas a Ministra ainda olhava feio. "iDroga/i!" ela praguejou. "Todo o maldito trabalho para nada. Maldito Murphy. Malditos Comensais da Morte. Malditos Aurores com complexos de heroísmo-"

A risada de James a interrompeu. Algumas pessoas não mudavam, mesmo quando você as fazia vestirem a capa da responsabilidade e a linguagem de Arabella ainda podia fazer um Sargento corar. Mas aí ela voltou o olhar feio para ele.

"Qual diabos é seu problema, James?" Arabella explodiu. "Não percebe quanto trabalho deu em inada/i? Em um único maldito momento de heroísmo desnecessário, este garoto acabou de jogar fora a Operação Quebragelo!"

Suspirando, James sentou-se na cadeira depois de arrastá-la para perto da cama. "Eu sei, 'Bella," ele disse baixinho. "É meu filhote, aliás. Mas deixe isso para depois - está se sentindo bem?"

"Claro que estou bem."

"Fico contente. Ao contrário da crença popular, não gosto da idéia de você em Azkaban," James admitiu.

"Nós já passamos por esse assunto," sua chefe fechou a cara. E então Arabella relaxou e deu de ombros ligeiramente, sentando-se ao mesmo tempo. "E é perda de tempo agora."

"É verdade." Ela jogou as pernas para um lado da cama e relançou o olhar feio enquanto James abria a boca para protestar. "Nem mesmo comece, garoto. Alguém tem que explicar a Dumbledore porque esse seu plano maravilhoso fracassou e acho que será melhor ser eu."

Ele teria objetado, mas descordar de Arabella Figg era como discutir com um muro. Então James deu de ombros e pôs-se de pé, abrindo a porta para ela como um cavalheiro. "Conversa comigo quando voltar?"

"É claro. Como vamos ressuscitar essa confusão?"

E então ela se fora, deixando James sozinho com um confuso Bill Weasley. O Auror mais novo permanecera em silêncio respeitoso por toda conversa entre seus superiores; em retrospecto, James supunha que deveria tê-lo mandado sair. Mas não tinha e a confusão ainda cobria o rosto do outro. James conhecia Weasley bem o bastante - não o suficiente para chamá-lo de amigo, mas o suficiente para saber que ele era um bruxo poderoso e um Auror talentoso. Para sobreviver o tempo que sobrevivera, talento e poder eram necessários; assim como uma boa dose de sorte. Sorte... sorte que seu irmão Cherlie não tivera, um dos poucos Aurores que James ensinara. A morte de Charlie ainda doía quando parava para pensar nela, mas ele a afastava. Não tinha tempo para pensar nisso. Não agora.

"Senhor, se puder perguntar, o que está acontecendo?"

James suspirou. Supunha que devia ao garoto uma explicação, especialmente depois que 'Bella gritou com ele daquele jeito. "Vamos dizer que as coisas não saíram como o esperado."

"Deu para perceber isso," Bill replicou secamente.

Um silêncio desconcertante se passou, no qual James estudou o jovem. Uma idéia começava a se formar na sua mente - uma idéia perigosa, idiota e provavelmente insana, mas uma que poderia funcionar. Possivelmente. Se tivessem sorte. A questão na verdade era o quanto Weasley apreendera naqueles poucos segundos de conversa descuidada. Rapidamente, ele resumiu o que sabia sobre Bill Weasley, recuperando uma imagem mental do registro de serviço do outro. Jogador de quadribol por um ano. Monitor-Chefe. Tutorado por Alastor Moody. Sobreviveu à batida fracassada atrás de Mulciber em 1989, quando tantos outros morreram. Ah, sim. Ele era bom. Provavelmente um dos melhores - e de forma irrelevante, James percebeu que provavelmente teria que conversar com o garoto sobre ser um Mentor logo. Uma influência como aquele precisava se espalhar. Finalmente, o Auror mais novo continuou.

"É algo que pode me contar, ou não devo fazer perguntas?"

iInteligente também/i, James acrescentou à lista mental. "Provavelmente não - não ainda, de qualquer forma," ele respondeu. "Mas se há alguém que merece uma explicação, é você. Me pergunte de novo daqui a um tempo."

"Tudo bem."

A porta abriu-se, mas Remus não se levantou conscientemente. Os feitiços tecidos no próprio castelo o avisaram da aproximação do visitante; o uso de Snape de isua/i senha em especial somente o confirmou. Há tempos, Remus descobrira que era útil ter senhas "especiais", que só funcionavam uma vez e somente para certos indivíduos. Snape, é claro, estava bem no alto de sua lista para as tais senhas. Afinald de contas, ele tinha o costume de provocar emergências.

Remus tamborilou os dedos suavemente na mesa, trocando um sorriso sombrio com o retrato de Albus Dumbledore pendurado na parede esquerda oposta. Isso não seria divertido - na verdade, qualquer erro de sua parte poderia provar-se extremamente perigoso - mas um pouco de cuidado provavelmente tornaria a situação suportável. Já lidara com um casal de pais, que ficaram obviamente aliviados que o filho escapara com duas dúzias de detenções. O segundo casal preocupado fora notificado também, mas a filha deles não fora punida. Reassegurados de que Angelina ficaria bem, os Johnson ficaram bem. Contudo, era o terceiro casal que preocupava o diretor e o filho deles certamente fora o maior culpado.

Lucius Malfoy entrou pomposamente no escritório e Remus lutou com o impulso de rosnar. O lobo nele queria muito fazê-lo, mas conteve-se, auxiliado por longos anos de prática. Apesar todos saberem que Malfoy era um Comensal da Morte, nunca houvera provas. Era escorregadio como o mascote da sua velha casa no colégio, tendo sido acusado várias vezes, mas sempre se safando. Parte daquilo, o diretor sabia, era devido à sua enorme fortuna e os excelentes advogados que ela lhe permitia contratar. O resto, porém, vinha do fato de que Lucius Malfoy era absurdamente inteligente e manejava bem seu poder.

Remus só queria que o filho-da-mãe não estivesse no quadro de conselheiros da escola. Infelizmente, apenas o testemunho de espiões como Severus Snape poderia tirá-lo daquela posição - e a Ordem não podia se dar o luxo de perdê-los. O triste, mas verdadeiro fato era que, embora Albus Dumbledore soubesse que Malfoy sentava-se à direita de Voldemort, não podia provar isso satisfatoriamente perante a lei, sem arriscar mais do que ele valia. O apego deles às leis era o que os separava das Trevas e havia alguns limites que não poderiam ser cruzados. Espiões como Snape tinham peixes maiores para apanhar, de qualquer forma. No fim, derrubar Voldemort evitaria que tipos como Malfoy o substituísse.

Além disso, o diretor tinha seu ás no quadro de conselheiros. Os outros conselheiros podiam ser ameaçados por Lucius, mas James Potter só ria na cara do Comensal da Morte. O melhor amigo de Remus tinha tanta fibra quanto um centauro quando se tratava de Malfoy - igual ao filho quando se tratava do herdeiro das famílias. Parando para pensar, o lobisomem ponderou, estava surpreso que Harry não estivesse metido nessa confusão.

"Lucius," ele cumprimentou o Comensal da MOrte com um sorriso que não enganava ninguém. "Sente-se."

"Prefiro ficar de pé, obrigado," Malfoy replicou e mais uma vez, Remus espantou-se com as semelhanças entre este rosto arrogante e o desprezo permanentemente grudado na expressão do filho.

"Muito bem." Remus não se levantou. Se Malfoy achava que fitar o diretor do alto lhe dava poder, que ficasse achando. Ele não se importava. "O que o traz a Hogwarts?"

Severus, ele notou, se fora. iHomem esperto/i. Obviamente não queria ficar entre seu velho amigo (e as lealdades inerentes no seu status como Comensal da Morte) e seu papel de vice-diretor da escola, deveres que ele levava bem a sério. Era uma batalha que até mesmo Malfoy via sentido em mantê-lo fora disso. Na verdade, Remus estava agradecido por isso, mesmo não sendo pelas razões que Malfoy imaginava. O lobisomem não gostava da idéia de um confronto final entre Severus e os Comensais - sabia que a traição de Snape fora uma questão complicada e cheia de culpa e apesar de confiar completamente em Severus, preferia poupá-lo da dor que essa revelação traria. Remus sabia que não conseguiria protegê-lo para sempre, mas aproveitaria qualquer momento que conseguisse implorar, pegar emprestado ou roubar.

"Vim para falar com você a respeito do... iincidente/i de ontem." O lábio superior de Lucius curvou-se num desprezo bem familiar. "É do meu conhecimento que o garoto que atacou meu filho não foi expulso?"

"Ele foi apropriadamente punido por suas ações," Remus replicou neutramente. De propósito, não dissera como.

"Foi?" Lucius perguntou sarcasticamente. "Então você, é claro, acredita que a punição do meu ifilho/i foi apropriada também?"

"Acredito."

"Certamente." O desprezo aumentou com força. "Temo, Lupin, que o Quadro de Conselheiros não concorda com você."

"Ah?" Remus deixou suas sobrancelhas arquearem-se de forma inocente. Essa não era a primeira vez que ele lidava com Lucius Malfoy, mas como sempre, ele esperava que fossa a última.

"Sim," Lucius reclamou, irritado com a calma de Remus. "Eu, por exemplo, estou muito intrigado pelo motivo que você ter expulso o garoto Weasley por este ataque sem provocação no meu filho. É de se compreender, sua lamentável falta de controle com a escola e seu fracasso de punir iapropriadamente/i os responsáveis fez o Quadro de Conselheiros ficar muito preocupados com sua capacidade de lidar com as vastas responsabilidades de um Diretor."

A voz do outro estava gotejando de desprezo.

"Fale por si mesmo, Sr. Malfoy - e não pelos outros," Remus retrucou em tom entrecortado, lutando para manter seu temperamento calmo. Isso não era tão ruim quando já fora, porém. "E quanto ao seu filho - dificilmente diria que o ataque de Weasley foi sem provocação. Seu filho já atacou uma terceiranista da Gryffindor, Angelina Johnson e estava no processo de lançar outra maldição quando Weasley interveio." A voz de Remus ficou muito mais gélida.

"E se eu fosse você, Lucius, me acharia com muita sorte por Weasley ter agido como agiu. Seu filho estava no processo de lançar algo... iImperdoável/i."

Olhos cinzentos perigosos arregalaram-se de choque, mas Malfoy ganhou controle rapidamente. Seu olhar anteriormente frio se tornou quente de fúria. Sua voz estava dura. "Não posso acreditar nisso."

"Nem eu," Remus deu-lhe um sorriso congelado. "Afinal de contas, nem posso iimaginar/i onde ele possa ter aprendido tal coisa."

"Me diga o que ouviu falar da Operação Quebragelo."

"Operação o quê?" Bill ecoou, fitando de forma estranha seu superior. Os dois estavam trancados num aposento bem pequeno que ele nunca soubera existir; tinham ganho acesso a ele através do escritório de James Potter e suspeitava fortemente de que a única outra porta levava ao domínio particular de Arabella Figg. A entrada fora cuidadosamente escondida atrás de uma estante e Bill era esperto o bastante para perceber que ele era um dos pouquíssimos Aurores que já estivera naquele buraco sombrio e sem janelas. Não havia nem mesmo iluminação mágica; algumas velas espalhavam-se nas prateleiras ou na mesa no centro do aposento, mas eram definitivamente do tipo trouxa e estavam ocupadas em gotejar cera por todo o tampo de carvalho. Só aquilo era o suficiente para dizer a Bill que isso era um segredo bem mantido - não havia magia presente, exceto pelos feitiços de silêncio que ouvira Potter lançar ao entrar. Não havia nada que alguém pudesse rastrear.

Não pela primeira vez, ele se perguntou por que estava ali.

"Ótimo," Potter sorriu. Algo malicioso brilhou naqueles olhos cor de mel. "Azkaban eu acredito de que já ouviu falar?"

Uma resposta irritada chegou até a ponta da língua, mas ao ver o sorriso largo, Bill sabia que estava sendo caçoado, até ali. "Algumas vezes," replicou secamente. "Quem sabe."

Potter riu um pouco, mas aí sua expressão fechou-se. "Você estava com os Aurores antes de Voldemort tomar a prisão, correto?"

"Estava." Ele bem se lembrava dos Dementadores e lutou para não estremecer ante a lembrança. Como muitos de seus colegas, Bill odiava as criaturas.

"Já esteve lá antes?" o líder dos Aurores perguntou. "Entregando prisioneiros ou qualquer coisa do tipo?"

"Duas vezes," Bill respondeu honestamente. iNão gostei muito também/i. "Com Moody."

Pensar em seu Mentor doía. Alastor Moody, que fora encurralado por dezoito Dementadores. Bill podia rever mentalmente, embora não estivesse com ele naquele dia. Alastor Moody, que lutara contra eles com sucesso, mas ficara enormemente enfraquecido no processo. Um desejo de vingança ainda queimava dentro dele com força - iMais uma coisa pela qual Voldemort tem que pagar/i Alastor Moody, que fora assassinado pelo próprio Lord das Trevas.

"Ótimo," Potter replicou depois de um instante. O rosto dele se tornara sombrio. "Acredito, é claro, que tem ciência dos esforços do Ministério em recuperar a prisão?"

Bill ainda tentava descobrir aonde isso ia chegar. "Tenho." Franziu o cenho. "Se posso perguntar, senhor, o que isso tem a ver com essa 'Operação Quebragelo'?"

"Tudo, já que a Quebragelo é a melhor chance que temos de arrombar Azkaban e dar os primeiros passos para ganhar esta guerra."

Bill sentiu algo estalar e contorcer-se no estômago. Sabia de todas as razões para recuperar Azkaban, pois a possibilidade de fazê-lo era um tópico constante de discussão entre os Aurores, mas isso era diferente. Potter não estava tentando diminuir a importância do lugar; ao não mencionar estes motivos só sublinhava quão crucial era retomar a ilha. Desde sua perda, Azkaban se tornar ao trono e base de operações de Voldemort; era o lugar que os espiões do Ministério nunca foram capazes de infiltrar-se. Também era, em suma, o infernozinho particular do Lord das Trevas e o público bruco sabia disso. Azkaban era o símbolo mais potente do poder de Voldemort. Mas Bill não ficara surpreso por estes fatos ou o pelo desejo do Ministério de recuperar a prisão. O que o chocara foram as palavras de Potter.

Existiam poucos que ousavam falar em ivencer/i a guerra. Só sobreviver parecia o bastante para todos os outros... Bill tentou franzir o cenho - o otimismo, em sua experiência, era exagerado - mas era difícil. Algo nas palavras de Potter atingiram um nervo dentro dele. Ali estava a iesperança/i. "Então o que está dizendo é que Azkaban é o primeiro passo para o fim?"

"Sim. Ou pode ser, de qualquer forma," o outro Auror respondeu. "O Ministério tem tentado penetrar na ilha por anos, mas não preciso lhe contar o resultado desses esforços."

A esperaça ameaçou afundar-se, sobreposta, como sempre, pela realidade. Bill respondeu sombriamente. "Nada."

Potter assentiu. "A segurança do Ministério vaza mais do que uma peneira."

"É tão ruim assim?" Ele precisara perguntar, mas então algo se encaixou. "Isso não é uma operação do Ministério, é?"

"Não, não é," seu chefe respondeu. De repente, seus olhos cor de mel colocaram-se no homem mais novo com uma intensidade assustadora, reconhecendo a sensibilidade da pergunta de Bill ao mesmo tempo em que vasculhava sua alma. "Diga-me o que sabe sobre a Ordem da Fênix, Bill."

O coração dele deu uma parada abrupta e então um salto para trás no peito. "Ela existe de verdade?"

Potter assentiu silenciosamente. Seus olhos ainda estavam concentrados incessantemente sobre Bill, que tirara um instante para arranjar os fatos na sua cabeça.

"A maior parte é que os boatos dizem," ele admitiu. "É uma organização secreta que luta contra o Lord das Trevas, mas ninguém sabe de verdade quem são os membros..." Havia uma pergunta não feita que Bill não ousava fazer.

"Se aceitar esta missão, você estará entre eles," foi a resposta baixinha.

"O que é?"

Esta era a única coisa que faltava perguntar, na verdade. Sabia que ele aceitaria. Enquanto muitos perderiam tempo pensando nos riscos envolvidos, Bill só conseguia pensar nos bons bruxos e bruxas que foram presos dentro de Azkaban, torturados por informações até que Voldemort os secasse e os deixassem apodrecer no cuidado gentil dos Dementadores. Os servos do Lord das Trevas não escondiam o que acontecia na prisão ou os horrores que os colegas enfrentavam. Primeiro, é óbvio, era os Dementadores, mas pior ainda eram os Lestrange, o casal de "especialistas" de Voldemort. Rodolphus e Bellatrix Lestrange já eram bem birutas antes de serem enviados a Azkaban em 1981, mas quando o Lord das Trevas tomara a prisão cinco anos depois, eles não estavam entre os mais sãos dos Comensais da Morte libertados. O pouco de sanidade que possuíam pareceu tê-los abandonado e agora raramente deixavam a ilha. Azkaban se tornara seu playground favorito para implementar torturas horríveis e distorcidas a serviço do Lord das Trevas.

E Bill não era tolo. Sabia que todo mundo cedia eventualmente.

"A Operação Quebragelo," Potter continuou sem preâmbulos, "pretendia originalmente ser a infiltração de Azkaban por um membro do círculo interno da Ordem. A idéia era enviar alguém que fosse tentador demais como alvo para evitar que Voldemort matasse logo de cara - alguém que soubesse de segredos aos quais o Lord das Trevas não pudesse resistir. Contudo, sua inesperada... interferência mudou isso."

Agora ele entendia a raiva de Arabella Figg! "A Ministra," Bill disse surpreso. "Ela ipretendia/i ser capturada?"

"Sim," o outro respondeu secamente. "Mas infelizmente, essa isca não funcionar duas vezes, mesmo para outro membrom do círculo interno. Então agora precisamos improvisar."

"Por que eu?"

"Primeiro, por causa de seu talento em romper azarações. Quando chegar em Azkaban, se aceitar esta missão - e não se engane, isso é voluntário - você estará por conta própria. Não há nada que nós, como Ministério ou Ordem, podemos fazer para auxiliá-lo quando estiver lá dentro. Segundo, você já sabe da existência da operação, graças à explosão descontrolada de Arabella."

"Contudo, a primeira é a mais importante das razões. Quem quer que enviemos será servido por dois itens transfigurados: a própria varinha e uma Chave de Portal para uma localização segura pré-determinada. As magias usadas na transfiguração são antigas e complicadas e devem ser indetectáveis, mesmo para Voldemort. São também ligadas a um tempo específico e nem a Chave de Portal nem a varinha aparecerão até que um certo número de dias tenha se passado." O homem mais velho pausou por um instante, deixando Bill contemplar o que dissera. Era um bom plano, mesmo sendo totalmente louco e incrivelmente perigoso. Mas aí, desde quando entrar no covil do Lord das Trevas inão/i seria? Quando Bill assentiu, Potter continuou.

"Nesse período, o agente terá três opções. A primeira é simplesmente escapar, com sorte trazendo com ele informação essencial que nos permita invadir Azkaban de uma vez por todas. A segunda é tentar resgatar outros colegas antes da sua própria fuga. A terceira e mais perigosa, é a opção de abrir a Chave de Portal para permitir que os outros a usem de forma reversa, abrindo caminho pra um ataque total à ilha."

Bill poderia ter ponderado um pouco, poderia ter pensado nas possibilidades e nos riscos envolvidos. Mas no fim, só havia uma resposta que poderia dar e ela não mudaria com o tempo.

"Quando começo?"

bTítulo Original/b Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 12: Taking Chances

bAutora/b Robin bTradução/b Rebeka 


	14. O Impossível

CAPÍTULO TREZE: O IMPOSSÍVEL

O ano de 1991 estava terminando e eles tinham a peça perfeita para finalizá-lo. Prepararam-se diligentemente nas últimas semanas das férias do Natal, indo até mesmo ao ponto de substituir George por Fred na noite de detenção do segundo; era de se pensar que Filch pudesse distinguir os gêmeos agora, mas até mesmo o zelador mal-humorado fora enganado. Isso acabou sendo uma coisa boa, porque os Travessos precisavam da habilidade de Fred em feitiços - George era melhor em Transfiguração e Lee preferia Poções, enquanto que os três mais novos simplesmente não tinham experiência o bastante para realizar as magias necessárias para aquela peça complicada. Mesmo assim, todos eles deram um grande suspiro de alívio quando George apareceu uleso. Os gêmeos nunca pensaram num motivo para trocar de lugares nas detenções antes (principalmente já que normalmente eles a cumpriam juntos), mas era legal saber que isso funcionava quando necessário.

A sala de aula de Snape nas masmorras era a coisa mais difícil de arrombar; os Travessos ficaram muito contentes por terem começado cedo, porque levou três noites para esgueirarem-se na sala de Poções e mesmo assim quase foram pegos. O rápido Feitico de Detenção de Hermione os salvara, é óbvio, e os Travessos ontinuaram em seu caminho alegre, transfigurando e enfeitiçando tudo ao alcance - e muitas coisas que não estavam também. Finalmente, na noite anterior ao último dia de aula (que seria mais apropriadamente chamada de manhã, já que terminaram quase duas horas antes do amanhecer), eles rastejaram de volta à sala comunal da Gryffindor trocando sorrisos cansados, mas vitoriosos, enquanto tropeçavam nas camas.

A manhã, todavia, veio depressa demais. Qualquer um que observasse o grupo no café-da-manhã tera pensado que os Travessos estavam calados de maneira suspeita, mas Harry era incapaz de se importar. Simplesmente mal conseguia esperar que a aula de Transfiguração começasse - e pelo menos desta vez, invejou Fred, George e Lee, que teriam Poções primeiro. Esse era o único dia em que ficaria ansioso para olhar o rosto de Snape.

Quando alcançaram a sala de aula do Professor Fletcher, provou-se quase impossível concentrar-se. Harry remexia-se sem parar na cadeira ao lado de Ron, recebendo um olhar zangado de Hermione, enquanto ela lutava para prestar a atenção. Ela estava lidando com aquilo um pouquinho melhor que Harry, mas também, Hermione nunca tivera problemas para se concentrar nas aulas. Ron era outra questão; estava indo bem pior do que os outros dois juntos e seus olhos vasculhavam a sala, focalizando-se brevemente em cada item em que trabalharam na última quinzena. Nessa hora, os colegas de classe do trio começavam a notar o comportamente de Ron (e alguns ainda estavam mais alarmados pelo fato da mão de Hermione não estar se levantando para responder todas as perguntas) e Harry tentava ao máximo parecer inocente enquanto os colegas lançaram olhares penetrantes na sua direção. Até mesmo Neville, que se tornara distraído e preocupado desde a captura do pai parecera notar, o que finalmente fez com que Harry enfiasse um cotovelo nas costelas do amigo.

"Preste atenção," ele silvou baixinho quando Ron olhou-o.

Seu amigo ruivo fitou-o sem expressão, então Harry balançou a cabeça na direção de Neville. O outro garoto ainda estava olhando para eles de forma suspeita e Ron finalmente assentiu, compreendendo. "Desculpe," ele murmurrou. "Mas não deve demorar agora..."

"O que não deve demorar agora, Sr. Weasley?" uma voz ribombou e Harry engoliu em seco enquanto erguia os olhos.

Nenhum dos dois notaram a aproximação do Professor Fletcher, mas agora o Diretor da Casa deles estava parado em frente de Harry e Ron, fitando-os com uma expressão bem sisuda. No fundo da sala, harry ouviu Malfoy esconder uma risada e vasculhou a mente atrás de uma desculpa aceitável. Felizmente, Ron conseguira antes.

"Só estou ansioso para que as férias comecem, senhor," seu amigo replicou depressa. "Sabe, ir para casa por um tempo. Acho que fiquei um pouco impaciente esperando que a aula termine. Desculpe, professor."

Harry nunca soubera que Ron era um mentiroso tão bom, mas Fletcher obviamente se convenceu. "Entendo," resmungou. "Talvez ainda tenha que perceber, Weasley, que prestar menos atenção não faz a aula se adiantar. Se fizer o favor, comece a ler a partir da página setenta e sete, para que o resto da turma possa ouvi-lo..."

Os minutos se arrastaram e Harry achou difícil demais manter os olhos concentrados na página setenta e sete e não no relógio. Era tão tentador... A aula continuava, porém, e a voz de Malfoy zumbia no fundo da sala (normalmente, Harry teria achado fantástico que Fletcher fizesse o Slytherin metido ler, porque Malfoy estava sendo ridículo) e Harry mal se incomodava com ele dizia. Não era que não igostasse/i de Transfiguração, porque ele gostava, mas estava esperando que acontecesse... iAgora/i!

A sala de aula explodiu com música.

Luzes verdes e vermelhas piscaram.

O quadro-negro começou a mostrar cumprimentos natalinos.

E pequenos elfos verdes e vermelhos começaram a dançar ipor toda parte/i.

Os elfos estavam nas prateleiras. Estavam nas mesas. Pendurados no teto. Estavam no chão e lançavam-se alegremente nos peitoris das janelas. Agora, não eram elfos domésticos. Em vez disso, eram de uma linhagem mais simples, mais parecidos com algo saído de uma história natalina trouxa sobre um homem gordo vestido de vermelho e branco com pele verde (e cabelo dourado), substituindo os livros-texto, giz, apagador, plantas e tudo o mais em vista - e eles cantavam. Com muita alegria, de fato, com muita alegria natalina... mas cada um cantava uma canção diferente e o faziam o mais alto possível. Soavam, Harry pensou, como leprechaus bêbados.

Não que ele tivesse conhecido um leprechau, mas a idéia era o que contava.

O mais importante, porém, é que havia centenas dos monstrinhos e enquanto cantavam (bem alegres, note-se), os elfos começaram a correr em volta da sala em velocidade assustadora. De forma muito desastrada, eles viravam mesas cadeiras, livros, mochilas e até mesmo levantaram as pernas de alguns Slytherins resmungões, que gritaram até que os elfos se afastaram alegremente, não ofendidos pelo péssimo senso de humor dos protegidos de Salazar. Quatro dos elfos mais corajosos agarraram a barra dos robes do Professor Fletcher, criando um carrosel instantâneo com o ex-Auror no centro - até que uma magia rugida por Fletcher fez os elfos voarem longe. De novo, eles saltaram, felizes o suficiente para achar um novo alvo. Eles eram, afinal, criaturas bem simples, criadas apenas para causar confusão. Mas mesmo os gritos do professor de transfiguração eram difíceis de se ouvir com a risada alegre dos Gryffindors.

Ainda assim, porém, Mundungus Fletcher não era exatamente o cavalheiro mais calmo, mesmo nos seus melhores momentos.

"iWEASLEY! POTTER! GRANGER/i" Nem, infelizmente, era idiota. "iVENHAM JÁ AQUI! AGORA/i"

Não havia realmente muitas opções. Podiam correr - Harry momentaneamente visualizou a si mesmo, Ron e Hermione mergulhando pelos corredores, perseguidos por um irado Professor Fletcher - mas não poderiam se esconder. Não havia jeito de evitar o Diretor da própria casa até que o Expresso de Hogwarts partisse na manhã seguinte e mesmo as férias de natal não eram longas o suficiente para fazer Fletcher esquecer. Não, teriam que enfrentar eventualmente - então poderiam fazê-lo agora, e com orgulho.

Trocando olhares rápidos, Harry, Ron e Hermione aproximaram-se do professor, pausando para desviarem-se de alguns elfos que estavam valsando no ritmo de uma versão bem animada de "Noite Feliz".

"Sim, professor?" Hermione perguntou de forma inocente.

"Faça. Essas. Coisas. Irem. Embora." Se Fletcher ficasse mais vermelho, o rosto se tornaria um vulcão. Mas era irisada/i o que ele estava contendo? iAgora./i"

"Não podemos," Ron respondeu honestamente.

"iO quê/i?" Não, não podia ser risada. Fletcher não tinha senso de humor... Mas os olhos verde-pálido estavam dançando, não estavam?

Hermione respondeu. "Entende, professor, a magia funciona por tempo. Não podemos fazer os elgos sumirem... mas eles irão."

"Eventualmente," Harry acrescentou baixinho, mas arrependeu-se no instante em que o olhar do professor concentrou-se nele. Os elfos ainda cantavam. O quarteto mais próximo estava agora tentando "É Um Pequeno Mundo".

"O que foi, Potter?" Fletcher quis saber.

"Hã... Nada, senhor."

Uma sobrancelha loira arqueou-se ameaçadoramente. Ainda assim, havia algo naqueles olhos... e agora tinha um grupo de elfos dançando em cima da mesa do Professor Fletcher, cantando "Bate o Sino". Ainda assim o ex-Auror estudava o trio. "Mesmo?"

A campainha soou.

Todos os alunos com um mínimo de senso correu da sala de transfiguração. Alguns - a maioria - riam, mas outros (os Slytherins, é óbvio) juravam vingança. Harry escutara algumas palavras interessantes de Malfoy que com certeza a mãe de Draco não gostaria que ele usasse enquanto o trio seguia os outros para fora da sala de aula. De forma surpreendente, Fletcher não os chamou ou berrou algo sobre detenções, mas não iriam questionar a boa sorte. Talvez a alegria de natal atingira até mesmo os professores resmungões de Hogwarts...

Um borrão de seis pernas e seis braços passou correndo por eles, com cabelo que era dois terços ruivo e um terço preto.

"iWEASLEY! JORDAN! WEASLEY/i" uma voz rugiu pelo corredor. "iVOLTEM AQUI/i"

Era a voz de Snape e não soava muito alegre.

Sem olhar para trás, Harry, Ron e Hermione correram atrás de seus colegas de travessuras. Ia ser um feriado interessante.

"Mamãe! Papai!"

Arthur e Molly Weasley ergueram os olhos de seu jogo de xadrez bruxo, surpresos de ver Ron desenterrado de sua pilha de presentes de natal. Era 28 de dezembro, afinal, e as semanas normalmente se passavam antes que o filho caçula pudesse ser arrancado dos brinquedos e jogos novos. O mesmo valia para os outros filhos dos Weasley - até mesmo Bill, que, Auror ou não, adorava o natal (mesmo tendo partido no dia anterior para se preparar para alguma missão) e passaria dias remexendo os presentes de natal. Pelo que Molly sabia, Ron estivera enterrado debaixo de uma pilha de cartas de Sapos de Chocolate (enviadas por sua amiga Hermione) e um livro recém publicado, iVoando Com os Canhões/i (um presente de seu amigo Harry, que de alguma maneira conseguira obter uma cópia autografada pelo batedor Joey Jenkins). Ron não largara o livro desde que o desembrulhara e Molly ficava contente em ver que ele estava tão feliz. Menos promissor era a caixa de Fogos Dr. Filibusteiro que os gêmeos receberam do amigo Lee (que enviara a Ron um jogo de Gobstones também) ou o livro que Fred recebera da amiga de Ron, Hermione, iTruques Apimentados para Tipos Encrenqueiros/i. Ela também enviara a George um kit de piadas trouxa, que Molly ficara tentada em confiscar. Só podia imaginar em quanto problema eles iriam se meter por causa daquilo.

Mas era bom ver que seus filhos estavam se divertindo tanto. O amigo de Ron, Harry, enviara aos gêmeos um vale-presente da Gambol e Japes - parecia que os amigos de Ron estavam trocando presentes com os gêmeos. Molly nunca esperara que o mais novo caísse no círculo de amigos de Fred e George, mas certamente era o que parecia, e por isso ela estava muito contente. Em tempos como esses, era precioso manter os amigos próximos.

E os inimigos mais perto ainda, parando para se pensar.

"Sim, querido?" ela perguntara com um sorriso. Se Ron viera correndo para a cozinha, devia ser algo bom. Além disso, Arthur estava vencendo.

"Acabei de falar com Harry, Mamãe," Ron respondeu, sorrindo largo.

"E?" ela incentivou. Desde que Ron descera do trem, tudo que ele falava era sobre os novos amigos e toda a diversão que tiveram... mas Molly ainda não sabia quase nada sobre os dois. Sabia, é claro, que Hermione nascera trouxa (Ron fizera alguns comentários selecionados sobre o garoto Malfoy, que parecera adorar espezinhar a pobrezinha) e sabia que Harry ijá/i estava no time de quadribol, mas além disso, fora uma longa carreira de "não vai acreditar no que fizemos!" ou "Harry tem a melhor vassoura!" e "o olhar de Malfoy foi imperdível!" Da diversão ela ouvira falar; dos amigos não.

"Bom... hã..." De repente, o sorriso de Ron tremeu e ele pareceu hesitar. "Os pais de Harry querem saber se podemos ir na casa deles para o Ano Novo."

Molly olhou para Arthur, surpresa. Ele fitou de volta. Com certeza tinham ouvido mal. "Todos nós, querido?"

"É." De súbito, as palavras jorraram, como se Ron tivesse medo de que dissesem não. "Harry disse que estavam pensando em dar uma festa e os pais dele disseram que ele podia convidar quem ele quisesse e aí ele queria convidar a mim e a Hermione e os pais dele disseram que ele devia convidar nossos pais também, porque nenhum de vocês se conhecem. Hermione já disse que sim - ele a chamou pelo felitone - podemos ir também?"

Molly piscou os olhos. Por algum motivo, Ron parecia ter certeza de que diriam não. Arthur, sempre sensível, perguntou, "E Percy, Ginny e os gêmeos?"

"Ah! Fred e George sabem disso - estavam lá quando Harry chamou. E ele disse que Percy pode ir também, mesmo sendo Monitor. E Ginny, porque ela é minha irmã."

"Ron!" Molly aporrinhou-o. Os mais novos sempre estavam caçoando do irmão mais velho por ele ser monitor e ela nunca compreendera o por quê.

"Desculpe, mamãe." ele respondeu muito depressa. "Podemos ir? Por favor?"

"Ron tem certeza de que os pais de Harry sabem disso?" Arhtur perguntou.

"Sim, claro que sabem!" Ron disse. "Harry não chamaria, do contrário."

Molly olhou cuidadosamente para o filho mais novo. Tinha algo ali. "O que não está nos contando?"

Ron ficou vermelho. "Hã..."

"Ron...?"

"Não é nada, sério, mamãe. Sério."

Mas alarmes soavam na cabeça de Molly. "Eu quero falar com os pais de Harry sobre isso. Como era o sobrenome dele?"

"Hã..." Ron murmurrou algo baixinho.

"Como?" Arthur quis saber, claramente também suspeitando de algo errado. O que eles planejavam idaquela/i vez?

Ron suspirou. "Potter."

"O quê?" A palavra escapou antes que Molly pudesse conter-se. Com certeza ele não estava falando de... "De James Potter?"

"Sim, mamãe. De iJames Potter/i," Ron replicou capisbaixo. Mas Molly não teve energia para corrigir o sarcasmo e além disso, Arthur retrucava.

"Por que não nos disse isso antes, Ron?" seu marido perguntou sisudo.

"Porque eu sabia que reagiriam assim!" Ron reclamou, com raiva de repente. Molly suspirou baixinho; odiava vê-lo infeliz, mas isso era importante. Ron não via isso? Obviamente que não, porém, porque seu filho previu a resposta de Arthur. "O que importa? Harry é meu amigo!"

"Ron, não acho que você entende," Arthur respondeu baixinho e Molly agradeçou silenciosamente pela paciênia dele. "Sei que as coisas são diferentes em Hogwarts, mas o mundo bruxo tem certas... divisas. Os Potter são uma das Catorze Famílias. Não socializam com pessoas como nós."

"Eles não são assim," Ron objetou.

"Você não conhece os pais de Harry," Molly tentou racionalizar, mas o filho explodiu de raiva.

"Eu conheço Harry, mamãe, e ele não é assim! Ele não se importa - por que nós devíamos? E ele chamaram Hermione também e os pais dela são itrouxas/i! Não importa!"

iGostaria que o mundo fosse assim tão simples/i, ela pensou consigo mesma. iOu tão justo. E gostaria que meu filho não tivesse que aprender isso tão novo/i. A raiva no rosto de Ron a fez querer chorar. Ele realmente não entendia...

"Infelizmente, importa-" Arthur começou, só para ser interrompido.

"Por quê?" o filho caçula quis saber. "Você trabalha no Ministério. Os pais de Harry também. Qual é a diferença?"

"Ron, James Potter é dos bruxos mais famosos desta época," Arthur explicou calmamente. "E a família Potter é-"

"Rica, eu sei. E daí?" Ron bufou. "E Harry é o decesdente de Godric Gryffindor. Quem se importa?"

Molly boquiabriu-se. Então iera/i verdade... iAh, querido/i... Mas antes que pudesse responder, Fred e George entraram correndo no aposento.

"Papai, Ron está certo-" Fred começou.

"Harry não é iassim/i, Mamãe-" George contribuiu.

"E aposto que os pais dele também não," Fred terminou.

"Não vai ifalar/i com eles?" Ron quis saber.

Molly trocou um olhar desesperançado com o marido. O que poderiam fazer quando confrontados com três filhos, todos unidos sob uma única bandeira? Até mesmo a pequena Ginny pendurava-se na soleira da porta, esperando para ver o que aconteceria. Ela suspirou mais uma vez e deu de ombros. O que custava?

"Suponho que podemos fazer isso," Arthur finalmente respondeu.

Os garotos trocaram olhares triunfantes, mas aquilo não acabara ainda. Molly olhou sisuda para os três - e para Ginny, que tentava sem sucesso desaparecer no fundo. "Por que vocês quatro não saem enquanto seu pai e eu lidamos com isso?"

Pelo menos desta vez, eles não discutiram e dentro de segundos, a metade mais nova de sua ninhada voava pela porta da frente. Percy, é claro, comportava-se no seu quarto, imerso em um bom livro, sem dúvida. Era uma pena que os outros não eram como ele...

"Como consegue lidar com seis deles?" Lily perguntou-lhe com um sorriso. "Fico de mãos cheias só com James e Harry."

Molly riu diante do espanto da mulher mais nova. A despeito de suas previsões anteriores, os Potter eram pessoas muito simpáticas e mesmo a enorme casa deles em Godric's Hollow deixando-a desconfortável, a Sra. Weasley descobria depressa que seu filho mais novo realmente tinha um bom gosto para amigos.

No momento, todas as crianças estavam na espaçosa sala de estar dos Potter, ansiosamente examinando o novo filhote de canhorro de Peter Pettigrew. De algum modo - Molly ainda não tinha muita certeza - o filhote (por mais estranho que fosse, chamava-se Joe) fora deixado com James e Lily quando Pettigrew partira para o Brasil. Ela não conhecia Pettigrew bem, mas Arthur, que o conhecia do trabalho, disse que era um bom sujeito. De qualquer forma, ela achava que ele era um velho amigo dos Potter - olhando para o filhote, ela decidiu que ele itinha/i que ser. Deixar aquele pacote de energia com outra pessoa que não fosse amigo íntimo seria o mesmo que chamar um desastre! Harry dissera algo sobre Pettigrew tê-lo adquirido nos Estados Unidos e o filhote ser um Husky Siberiano, mas tudo que Molly sabia era que o cachorro era uma bola preta e branca de entusiasmo infantil. Ela riu.

"Não sei, na verdade," Molly respondeu. "Com freqüência eles ocupam uns aos outros."

"Aposto que sim," Lily riu. "Posso dizer o mesmo sobre James e Harry, principalmente em relação a quadribol. Às vezes, juro que sou a única adulta da casa."

"Sei como é," ela disse com alívio. "Com todas as bugigangas, Arthur age do mesmo modo."

Lily sorriu. "Não é de se espantar de estarem se dando tão bem!"

E realmente seus maridos estavam. Ao descobrir que James tinha um "telifone" no escritório (Lily, Molly descobrira, nascera trouxa), Arthur ficara encantado. James, a quem Lily clama ainda ver o telefone como um brinquedo, não ficara menos ansioso em mostrá-lo, e daí os dois saíram dez minutos antes, deixando as duas na cozinha. Enquanto isso, Percy estava entretido em uma discussão técnica sobre a medicina trouxa com os Granger, que tinham ficado bem desconfortáveis numa residência bruxa de início, mas que tinham conseguido relaxar depois de alguns drinks, devido principalmente ao comportamento tranqüilo dos Potter. Ultimamente, era difícil achar pessoas tão mente aberta quanto James e Lily, especialmente entre as famílias mais antigas e ricas no mundo bruxo. Mas também, James casara-se com uma bruxa nascida trouxa e para Molly, aquilo já dizia o bastante.

De repente, ela se tornou ciente de que ficara em silêncio por muito tempo, e Lily a observava com incríveis olhos verdes. "Tem algo errrado?"

"Não," Molly respondeu suavmente, afastando os pensamentos. "Só estava pensando como é bom Ron ter amigos tão bons."

"E você pensava que não somos o que você esperava que fossemos," Lily terminou gentilmente.

Molly corou. "É tão óbvio assim?"

"Talvez não para alguns," a outra disse baixinho. "Mas descobri que há três tipos de pessoas no mundo bruxo: aquelas que agem, as que não agem e as muito assustadas para fazer qualquer um dos dois."

Havia algo de diferente na voz de Lily e Molly achou difícil desviar daqueles olhos penetrantes agora. Algo mudara. "O que está dizendo?"

"Me diga, Molly, o que sabe sobre a Ordem da Fênix?"

"Já ouviu falar da Ordem da Fênix, Arthur?"

A pergunta fez a cabeça de Arthur Weasley erguer-se surpresa. Num instante, ele e James estavam discutindo as estranhezas da tecnologia trouxa - sobre a qual, Arthur discobrira, James sabia muito mais do que ele - e no instante seguinte, a voz do Auror se tornara séria. Espantado, o homem mais velho ergueu os olhos, fitando o rosto solene e perguntou-se sobre o que levara à pergunta.

"Como?"

"A Ordem da Fênix." James assentiu para uma cópia do iProfeta Diário/i, que estava dobrado cuidadosamente na mesa. Arthur o lera de manhã, é claro, mas os olhos vislumbraram a matéria de capa mais uma vez, enquanto se perguntava se essa era só uma pergunta aleatória. Contudo, ele leu o artigo de novo, mais de curiosidade do que por qualquer outra coisa.

'ORDEM DA FÊNIX' – REVELADA!

por Rita Skeeter, iCorrespondente Especial/i

Por anos existem boatos de uma organização sigilosa construída para combater as

forças d'Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, mas nunca alguém foi capaz de verificar

se essa organização existe. Agora, porém, há uma prova concreta de que a

"Ordem da Fênix" é real, e ainda, esta repórter tem detalhes sobre o propósito

e os membros deste grupo de bruxas e bruxos. Como muitos suspeitam, a tão

falada "Ordem" foi foramada para combater Você-Sabe-Quem. Os registros são

esparsos, mas parece que a Ordem existe desde antes da captura da Prisão

Azkaban em 1986 por Você-Sabe-Quem. Apesar do Ministério negar, fontes implicam

que a influência da Ordem foi o que manteve o Ministério de pé após os

assassinatos da Ministra Bagnold e de seus dois primeiros sucessores.

Aparentemente, a Ordem da Fênix também tem trabalhado de braços dados com o

Departamente de Execução das Leis da Magia por anos, para conter as ameaças

do Lord das Trevas.

Isso é possível porque, como fontes confiáveis nos dizem, James Potter (Chefe

da Divisão de Aurores do DELM) é um proeminente membro da Ordem, talvez até

mesmo o segundo em comendo. Por estranho que pareça, não se acredita que a Ministra Arabella Figg seja membro, o que pode explicar a aparente fricção recente entre a Chefe do DELM e seu suposto protegido. Talvez a razão mais

atraente para cooperação entre o Ministério e esta Ordem é a identidade do Chefe da Ordem da Fênix. Fontes não confirmadas dizem que ninguém menos do

que Bartemius Crouch, o Vice-Ministro da Magia, é o líder da Ordem e é sua

visão e perseverança que manteve a Ordem viva durante estes anos sombrios.

Outra parte altamente secreta da Ordem é o chamado "Grupo Unicórnio", que é,

supostamente, um grupo de pesquisa de elite, direcionado em descobrir magias

novas. O Grupo Unicórnio supostamente concentra-se num tal "Projeto Bola de Pêlos", cujo propósito é desconhecido.

Um projeto que ocupa muito tempo da Ordem, contudo, é a tentativa de romper as

defesas de Azkaban e arrancar a prisão das mãos do Lord das Trevas. O status

desse projeto é desconhecido, mas boatos dão pistas de que uma parte crucial

do plano foi recentemente frustrada por membros do Ministério que não estão a

par dos segredos da Ordem.

É preciso esperar para ver se tais desastres acontecerão no futuro ou se o

Ministério e a Ordem da Fênix aprenderão a trabalhar com maior intimidade -

dado que os dois estão lutando pelos mesmos objetivos no fim das contas.

Arthur franziu o cenho e ergueu os olhos para Potter mais uma vez. "Por que está me perguntando isso?" quis saber. Então suspirou. "É porque você nunca ouviu falar? Skeeter está inventando de novo?"

"Bom, não - e sim," James bufou. "Ela tem um talento marcante para entender errado os fatos, não é?"

"Definitivamente." Vários artigos passados vieram a sua mente, mas Arthur afastou os pensamentos quando James ergueu o jornal.

"Isso," ele disse, "na maior parte é puro lixo. iNa maior parte./i"

"O que quer dizer?"

"Explicarei a você, Arthur, se por favor, responder minha pergunta primeiro," James disse calmamente. "O que sabe sobre a Ordem da Fênix?"

Arthur deu de ombros. "Nunca dei muito valor a boatos," admitiu. "Sei que ela existe e que alguns membros do Ministério definitivamente estão envolvidos nela, mas além disso..." Deu de ombros de novo. "Pelo que sei, o artigo poderia estar dizendo a verdade."

"Não exatamente," o outro riu. "Mas Skeeter está certa sobre uma coisa: a Ordem existe. Aliás, o Grupo Unicórnio também. E estamos tentando entrar em Azkaban. Além disso, o artigo é baboseira absoluta."

"Nós?" Arthur não deixara de notar o pronome.

"Sim. Eu sou um membro da Ordem - tenho sido por um bom tempo, de fato. Mas o motivo de estar lhe dizendo isso, Arthut, é porque gostaríamos que se juntasse a nós."

Arthur sentia como se algo pesado tivesse acabado de cair na sua cabeça. Passara sua carreira inteira no Ministério sendo ignorado, principalmente por causa dos preconceitos evidentes no seu departamento... Franziu o cenho. "Eu? Por quê?"

"Nós dois sabemos que Addams está para sair," o Auror replicou. "Há várias pessoas postas para substituí-lo e você está entre elas. Em nosso cálculo, é mais provável que você receba a promoção e o Chefe do Departamento de Mau-Uso dos Artefatos Trouxas seria um acréscimo à nossa causa. Seu escritório lida com muitos objetos das trevas e sentimos que seria muito mais fácil trabalhar icom/i você do que tentar fazê-lo pelas suas costas."

"Quem é 'nós'?" Arthur tinha que perguntar. Aprendenra há muito tempo a não entrar de cabeça sem verificar a profundidade do negócio primeiro.

"Não posso contar isso ainda."

"Então como sabe que eu ficarei com o cargo?" ele pressionou. "Tenho muita certeza de que Perkins ficará com ele."

Potter sorriu ligeiramente. "Não posso contar isso também," ele respondeu calmamente. "Infelizmente, esta não é uma proposta para se levar para casa, Arthur. Não posso lhe dar tempo para pensar. É tudo uma questão de se você quer ver Voldemort cair ou não e que tipo de mundo quer deixar quando tudo acabar."

Molly ainda não tinha muita certeza do que pensar. Em alguns breves segundos, Lily Potter confirmara o fato de que a suposta Ordem da Fênix realmente existia e a convidara para se juntar a ela - e então prontamente começara a descrever o Grupo Unicórnio, ao qual Molly logo seria membro. O Grupo Unicórnio aparentemente era uma divisão da Ordem, que trabalhava em dúzias de projetos sob a direção de Lily, incluindo tudo, desde uma reversão para a Maldição Imperius a um modo de matar os Dementadores. Lily informou Molly que James fizera a mesma oferta a Arthur e pelo olhar semi-espantado no rosto do marido quando eles saíram do escritório do Auror, Molly sabia que ele aceitara.

Ela sorriu desesperançosa na direção de Arthur. Não era que ela se arrependesse da sua escolha; era só que tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais. Molly sentia como se alguém a tivesse enviado por uma latrina e esquecido de desligar a máquina depois. Seja como for, porém, ela não perdera o olhar significativo trocado entre os Potter e o ligeiro aceno de cabeça que Lily deu ao marido em resposta a uma pergunta não pronunciada. James voltou-se para Molly com um sorriso.

"Estou contente de tê-la conosco," ele disse.

"Obrigada... acho." Ao lado dela, Arthur estremeceu e Molly soube que ele se sentia do mesmo modo.

James riu, mas Lily respondeu de forma séria. "Não nos agradeça, Molly. Todo nós fazemos o que precisamos fazer."

"Realmente," Arthur disse baixinho e Molly assentiu, observando James lançar um punhado de pó brilhante na lareira próxima.

"Albus?"

A cabeça do Ministro da Magia apareceu na lareira do escritório, muito para a surpresa de Molly. Quando Lily dissera que iam falar com alguém, nunca esperara ser Dumbledore.

"Olá, James, Lily," o velho bruxo sorriu. "Ah! Arthur e Molly também. Estou muito contente em vê-los. Os olhos azuis dele voltarem-se para James. "Suponho que tenham dito sim?"

Potter assentiu.

"Excelente!" Os velhos olhos azuis brilharam com energia. "Devo falar com você no futuro, então, Arthur, mas acredito que Lily já a encaminhou, Molly. Por agora, porém, algum de vocês têm perguntas para mim?"

Brevemente, Molly considerou perguntar se Dumbledore era o líder da Ordem, mas não havia razão para fazê-lo. Obviamente, aquela idiota da Skeeter confundira as coisas de novo. Certamente não era a primeira vez. Ela balançou a cabeça, mas Arthur falou.

"Há alguma coisa que devemos fazer agora?" ele perguntou.

"Fazer?" Dumbledore perguntou. "Meu caro garoto, já fez o bastante por agora. No futuro, devo ter que pedir mais, mas por agora tudo que peço é para me darem confiança. Devo ter que merecê-la, mas por agora, somente peço por paciência e tempo. Entrarei em contato."

Tão súbito quannto aparecera, Albus Dumbledore se fora. Molly observou as chamas por mais um momento, pensando brevemente como o mundo podia parecer tão diferente quando você o via por outro prisma. Com Dumbledore na cabeceira da Ordem da Fênix, de repente parecia que havia esperança afinal... a talvez, algum dia, os filhos dela pudessem crescer num mundo sem medo.

bTítulo Original/b Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 13: The Impossible

bAutora/b Robin bTradução/b Rebeka 


	15. Tudo Que Resta

CAPÍTULO CATORZE: TUDO QUE RESTA

** Desculpem o atraso, mas estive fora por 10 dias. Agora tudo volta ao normal ;)**

"Droga."

O xingamento murmurrado fez James erguer os olhos da carta que lia para a pessoa do outro lado da mesa. De forma distante, notou que a coruja de entrega do iProfeta Diário/i saía voando pela janela, tendo largado o jornal nas mãos do visitante. "Leu a primeira página, não foi?"

"É," Bill Weasley respondeu tristemente. "iDroga/i"

"Eu sei," James replicou baixinho, desejando não se sentir tão esgotado. James queria poder sentir a dor que Bill sentia, que ainda pudesse experimentar aquele desejo ardente de vingança - mas não podia. Fora há muito tempo. "Eu sei..."

"Liz e Roger..." Bill disse suavemente. "E o filho deles. iFilho da mãe/i."

James suspirou. Ele concordava, é claro, mas não havia nada a se dizer. E havia estatísticas a serem adicionadas na sua cabeça. Outro Auror tombara.

"Como soube?" o outro perguntou de repente.

"Sabe que não posso lhe contar isso, Bill." Mas ele soubera; James soubera do ataque à residência dos Wood nas primeiras horas da manhã. Também soubera que Oliver Wood fora colega de escola de seu filho e que o quintanista da Gryffindor fora o capitão do time de Harry. Sabia que Elizabeth Wood fora uma Auror experiente e sólida - uma das poucas "das antigas" que sobraram. O marido dela, Roger, trabalhava no Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Ambos foram boas pessoas, James sabia.

E ambos morreram em dificuldades.

iDroga./i

"Não mereciam isso," Bill comentou baixinho, mexendo seu rabo-de-cavalo distraidamente. Nos dois meses que James estivera trabalhando junto com o jovem, passara a perceber que era um costume de Bill quando estava preocupado. Ou deprimido.

"Não, não mereciam," ele concordou. "Ninguém merece."

Bill ergueu os olhos do jornal. "O iProfeta/i diz que foram torturados. Diga que ele está errado."

"Não está. Mulciber e Flint foram responsáveis."

Os olhos verdes de Bill se escureceram. "Algum dia, esses dois vão pagar."

"Por isso e mais outras coisas," James concordou, deixando muitas palavras sem serem ditas, mas ambos as ouviram de qualquer forma. Scott Mulciber e Lloyd Flint eram os caçadores do Lord das Trevas, especialistas em achar e matar iqualquer um/i. A única marca negra em seu registro até agora fora James Potter... e até mesmo ele não era tolo o bastante para achar que isso duraria. iMas mesmo/i assim... Ele suspirou calmamente. "Há algo que devo contar-lhe, Bill."

"O quê?"

"Sabe que eles mataram Charlie." Odiava perguntar, pois magoava a ambos, mas...

"Sei." A voz do outro era constrita.

"Sabe o por quê?"

Bill piscou os olhos. "Nâo. Tentei descobrir, com os anos, mas não consigo imaginar o por quê. Quero dizer, Charlie era um bom Auror, mas..."

"Ele estava trabalhando no Projeto Azkaban comigo, Bill."

"Estava?" Weasley perguntou surpreso e James assentiu. Ele respirou fundo antes de responder:

"Estive tentando invadir Azkaban por anos," ele disse. "Achamos que conseguiríamos na época - tínhamos uma fonte que queria nos ajudar, um dos membros do círculo interno de Voldemort que vira algo que - dizia ter voltado eles contra ele. Charlie encontrou-se com o espião e foi morto ao voltar para o quartel-general. O que quer que ele soubesse, Voldemort não podia se dar ao luxo de liberar a informação."

"Então o espião acabou sendo um agente duplo," Bill grunhiu.

"É o que parece," James respondeu baixinho, perguntando-se porque isso não se encaixava na sua mente. "Sempre achei, porém, que havia algo a mais na morte de Charlie, algo que não dava para ver de forma óbvia."

Algo perigoso brilhou nos olhos de Bill, mas obviamente sabia que não adiantava perguntar a identidade do espião. Vingança pessoal não era aceitável; Aurores eram mantidos num alto patamar. Em vez disso, o outro perguntou, "Algo sobre Azkaban?"

"Acho que sim," James se permitiu. "Mas é só um pressentimento."

"Bem, descobriremos logo, não é?" Bill perguntou, sorrindo sem graça.

Havia alguma coisa que faltava ser dita e nada a mais a perguntar, pois ele sabia da resposta antes que a pergunta fosse formulada. "Está pronto?"

"Amanhã," Bill assentiu confiante. Havia medo o bastante dos olhos dele, porém, para reassegurar a James. "Estou pronto."

Passos ecoaram no concreto frio. Fazia certo tempo desde que Severus visitara Azkaban - apesar de ivisitar/i ser uma palabra bem inapropriada. De qualquer forma, porém, ele detestava o local. No mínimo, odiava Azkaban pelo frio e escuridão; ele podia ser um Slytherin (e vivia nas masmorras de Hogwarts), mas a natureza sombria da ilha era o bastante para desanimá-lo. O desespero estava pesado no ar, o bastante para poder cheirá-lo a cada passo que dava. Em algum lugar pelo caminho, Snape perdera a capacidade de se aprazer com a dor e sofrimento de outros - ou quem sabe ele nunca tivera aptidão para isso. Muito da sua juventude, afinal, fora uma vida de mentiras.

Especialmente para si mesmo.

Franziu o cenho, cuidando para sua expressão não traísse nenhum de seu sentimentos internos. Snape sabia que seu rosto era sombrio e amargo, mas isso era de se esperar. Os outros o temiam, ele sabia, quase tanto quanto temiam Lucius Malfoy ou o próprio Voldemort. Era praticamente uma lenda entre os seguidores do Lord das Trevas: o sarcástico e amargo Severus Snape, a quem os Comensais da Morte só irritavam uma vez. Se sobrevivessem à experiência, nenhum deles era estúpido o bastante para fazê-lo uma segunda vez. Tais riscos não valiam a dor e Voldemort não iria disciplinar o homem que tinha a terceira posição em seu círculo. iA menos, é claro/I Severus pensou ironicamente, ique ele perceba que tenho o espionado por doze anos/i.

Como vivera por tanto tempo, Snape nunca saberia. Que ele eventualmente seria descoberto e assim morreria uma morte dolorosa era óbvio, mas a aposta valia o preço que algum dia pagaria. Apesar de Severus ainda ser pego sob o peso de seus pesadelos - raramente uma noite se passava sem que ele sonhasse com as atrocidades que cometera; ele conseguia se lembrar de todos os assassinatos, estrupos e sessões de tortura sem esforço - pelo menos ele o fazia em seus próprios termos. Era amaldiçoado, é verdade, mas pelo menos sua alma era sua. Suas escolhas era suas e escolhera, há muito tempo, seguir Albus Dumbledore, não buscando perdão, que Albus nunca daria, mas um meio de compensar pelas coisas horríveis que fizera. Nunca seria capaz de fazê-lo completamente, é claro, mas não seria homem se não tentasse.

Mas não importava. Todo dia era outro passo nesse caminho e assim era a convocação de hoje. Severus vislumbrou em torno sem emoção e sentiu seu franzir de cenho aprofundar-se enquanto via a finura do interior do Lord das Trevas. Azkaban, ele sabia, nem sempre fora daquele modo. O chefe da prisão não fora luxuoso, mas por outro lado, a atmosfera dentro dela nunca fora tão isombria/i. Mas também, a casa - era mais apropriadamente chamada de palácio - também fora expandida até a prisão propriamente dita. Snape bufou baixinho. Ele nunca seria capaz de viver ali, porque não precisava se esforçar muito para escutar os gritos vindo da prisão, não importava onde estivesse no palácio de Voldemort. O Lord das Trevas, porém, parecia ver aquilo como paraíso.

Severus passou pela porta para o - bem, chamar de aposento qualquer coisa, exceto a sala do trono do Lord das Trevas era um excesso de futilidade. Pessoalmente, ele achava o uso de um trono um pouquinho presunçoso, mas Snape certamente não era idiota o suficiente para dizer isso a Voldemort. Não vivera tanto tempo sendo idiota, afinal, e não tinha desejo de adiantar sua morte.

O Comensal adiantou-se e ajoelhou-se aos pés do Lord das Trevas. "Meu Lord."

"Severus," a voz sibilante respondeu friamente. Houve um momento e depois outro e por um instante Snape perguntou-se se fizera algo de errado. Ele manteve a cabeça baixa, esperando e finalmente, ouviu o comando distante. "Levante-se."

Ele o fez, notando a expressão alterada do rosto de Voldemort e fazendo uma nota mental cuidadosa de que o Lord das Trevas não estava feliz. De fato, fúria dançava no fundo de seus olhos vermelhos e Severus sinceramente esperava que não fosse aquele que enfurecera seu mestre. Tinha bastante experiência na parte receptora da fúria de Voldemort e não tinha desejo em repetir o processo. Ainda assim, porém, ele não falara. A paciência de Snape era também uma lenda entre os Comensais da Morte. Esperaria que o inferno congelasse se precisasse e julgando da temperatura na ilha naquele janeiro deprimente, que não demoraria a chegar.

"O que descobriu?" Voldemort finalmente perguntou.

"Meu senhor, parece que Rosier não cedeu ainda," Snape replicou imediatamente. "Ele permanece leal ao senhor, a despeito de estar sob custódia do Ministério. Contudo, mesmo sem uma confissão, há ampla evidência contra ele e ele tem certeza de que será executado em breve."

As palavras ameaçaram a prender-se na garganta de Severus. Rosier fora antes um amigo e um bom também, em Hogwarts, numa vida há muito passada.

"Potter..." O Lord das Trevas silvou baixinho, erguendo-se do trono. Raiva radiava em ondas e Severus estava contente por não ser o objeto de sua fúria. Ele sabia também que era um pouco privilegiado (embora de um modo estranho) de ver a frustração de Voldemort. Normalmente o Lord das Trevas a mantinha escondida de seus subordinados, mas Snape não se adiantara a seus colegas sem razão. Voldemort não exatamente iconfiava/i nele (o Lord das Trevas não confiava em ninguém completamente), mas ele sabia que Snape tinha mais a perder do que qualquer outro Comensal da Morte, além de Lucius Malfoy. Os crimes pelo qual era procurado eram dignos de um milênio de prisão e aqueles eram só os que o Ministério tinha conhecimento.

Na sua época ele fizera muito pior.

Voldemort deu vários passos adiante e finalmente deteve-se, perfurando Severus com um olhar frio e zangado. "Ele deve morrer."

"Sim, Meu Lord." Snape inspirou fundo e então pegou a deixa. Era uma aposta, mas... "Se me permitir, eu posso-"

"Não," o monstro interrompeu-o com um aceno de mão. "Adoraria confiá-lo com esta missão, Severus, você é necessário em outro lugar. Quirrell é tolo demais para ficar sozinho em Hogwarts."

iGraças a Deus/i. "Mulciber e Flint, então, meu senhor?"

"Sim." Olhos vermelhos brilharam, mas a raiva era direcionada a James Potter, que capturara outro Comensal que fora enviado para matá-lo.

"Irei notificá-los, meu senhor." Severus curvou-se, mas não partiu. Fazê-lo antes de uma liberação seria uma tolice completa.

"Cuide isso," Voldemort resmungou. "Tem a poção?"

"É claro, meu senhor." Snape sentiu um lampejo de irritação e deixou-o aparecer no rosto. Rara era a ocasião em que ele fracassara em entregar quando prometido e inunca/i deixara de fornecer uma poção quando ordenada pelo Lord das Trevas. Mas ele removeu o frasco de dentro dos robes sem ser mandado e entregou-o.

Sua irritação foi substituída por uma pontada de arrependimento. Evan Rosier já ifora/i um amigo, mas era típico de Voldemort pedir a poção mais mortal de Snape para dar a um homem que já estava condenado de qualquer forma. Não haveria esforço em resgatá-lo do Ministério; nunca havia para Comensais da Morte capturados que não conseguiam safar-se por conta própria. E o fato de que Rosier seria executado inevitalmente não importava - o Lord das Trevas não se arriscava e era esperado de Rosier tomar a poção e morrer antes que os segredos pudessem ser arrancados dele. Era uma visão fria, mas aceitável. Voldemort pegou frasco sem dizer palavra. Contudo, quando Snape esperava a dispensa, veio de repente:

"Caminhe comigo, Severus."

"Sim, meu senhor." Sem hesitar, ele pôs-se a andar do lado esquerdo do Lord das Trevas. O que Voldemort queria, ele não sabia, mas tinha certeza de que era interessante.

"Está insatisfeito, Severus," Voldemort silvou.

Seu coração trovejou na garganta. "Perdoe-me, Mestre. Estou-"

Novamente, Voldemort acenou para interromper a resposta. "Sua inimizade com Potter é bem conhecida, mas ela não irá interfirir com meus planos."

"Sim, meu senhor," Severus suspirou, tentando esconder o alívio. Por um instante, pensara... Mas isso não importava mais. Seus segredos ainda estavam a salvo, então concentrou-se em parecer o Comensal leal que o mundo bruxo inteiro achava que ele era.

"Acredito que não haverá... iproblemas/i?" o Lord das Trevas pressionou de forma ameaçadora.

"Nunca, meu senhor."

Juntos, eles deixaram a sala do trono, caminhando pelo longo e silencioso corredor. Todavia, Severus surpreendeu-se quando tomaram à direita no fim do amplo corredor e passaram pela entrada a prisão. Azkaban era o playground particular do Lord das Trevas e os Comensais da Morte raramente entravam naquele domínio, exceto pelos tipos como os Lestrange, que viviam na prisão em si e só deixavam a ilha ao serviço de Voldemort. Severus, por causa de sua posição em Hogwarts raramente vinha até a ilha, exceto quando convocado. E não entrava na prisão há anos.

"O lobisomem," Voldemort disse subitamente.

"Nenhum progresso." Snape franziu o cenho. "O tolo não mudará de lado, não importa a oferta - e o único modo de matá-lo discretamente com certeza apontaria diretamente para mim."

"Então não o faça. Quirrell eu posso sacrificar, mas sua remoção só poria Hogwarts nas mãos de Sprout, para quem eu não tenho utilidade," o Lord das Trevas replicou.

"Devo dar a ordem a Quirrell?" Severus perguntou, temendo a resposta.

"Ainda não. Potter primeiro, depois Lupin."

"Sim, meu senhor."

"E quanto a Quirrell-"

"Meu senhor!" A voz de Rodolphus Lestrange interrompeu Voldemort abruptamente e ambos os bruxos viraram-se para encarar o Comensal que se aproximava, que apressadamente se ajoelhou aos pés do Lord das Trevas, enquanto Severus resistia ao impulso de afastar da raiva de Voldemort - e a varinha que de repente estava nas mãos dele.

"O que é?" o Lord das Trevas reclamou com raiva e Severus estimou que Lestrange tinha quinze segundos antes de entrar num mundo de dor.

Lestrange contorceu-se. "Perdoe-me, Mestre, mas o experimento... fracassou."

"iO quê/i?"

"Sim, Mestre," Lestrange resposdeu bem baixinho. "O-"

"iCrucio/i."

Severus observou de forma impassiva enquanto o Comensal gritava e se contorcia no chão. Não tinha idéia de que 'experimento' Lestrange estava falando, mas dificilmente aquilo importava. O fracasso carregava um alto preço no mundo deles e ele não sentia pena por aqueles que submetiam-se à fúria do Lord das Trevas. Eles haviam escolhido o próprio caminho.

Finalmente, Voldemort liberou o outro da maldição e depois de um momento arfando no chão, Lestrange pôs-se de joelhos, tremendo.

"Por quê?" Voldemort silvou.

"O prisioneiro resistiu muito, Mestre," Lestrange replicou timidamente. "Está inconsciente agora... Tentar mais provavelmente o matará."

Severus arquivou aquelas palavras para referência futura. Qualquer coisa que merecesse a fúria de Voldemort certamente valiam ser observadas e ele estava realmente furioso - dentro de segundos, Lestrange estava gritando de novo.

Arthur respondeu à batida na porta de seu escritório com um "Sim!" gritado. Estava mergulhado até os joelhos de papelada, graças a sua nova promoção - Addams se aposentara só dois dias antes e Arthur já estava superlotado. Contudo, ele gastou um instante de seu tempo para erguer os olhos para a visita e o seu sangue fugiu. Era Arabella Figg.

Ele a Chefe do DELM eram velhos amigos. De fato, tinham namorado antes, nos primeiros anos em Hogwarts e a relação conseguira, de algum modo, acabar em bons termos. Mas 'Bella era uma mulher ocupada e não era dada a fazer visitas sociais no meio do trabalho - o que só podia significar uma coisa. Com o coração acelerado, Arthur tentou pôr-se de pé, mas descobriu que as pernas não funcionavam. Algo acontecera e a voz dela só confirmou as suspeitas.

"Sente-se, Arthur," 'Bella disse baixinho. Ela rodeara a mesa e o encarara em cheio. Levou a ele um bom tempo para achar a voz.

"É Bill, não é?" Arthur finalmente balbuciara.

"É, é sim," 'Bella respondera. Não era do tipo que media palavras e Arthur sentiu-se como se tivessem esfaqueado-o. Sua respiração era entrecortada de repente e tudo que podia pensar era que não podia ser verdade... Arthur piscou com força e engoliu ainda mais em seco. iOutro não/i, ele pensou desesperado. iPor favor, não outro. Não agora. Não Bill-/i Arabella pegou a mão dele de forma gentil.

"Sei o que está pensando, Arthur," ela disse suavemente. "Mas ele não está morto."

"Não está... morto?" Esperança cresceu dentro dele, mas 'Bella balançou a cabeça ligeiramente.

"Bill está em Azkaban, Arthur," ela disse gentilmente. "Foi capturado há duas horas."

Azkaban. A própria menção da palavra fez Arthur sentir frio. Seu filho. Em Azkaban. iDeus, não/i. Não Bill. Estava tremendo, mas Arthur era incapaz de se importar. Bill estava em Azkaban.

'Bella apertou sua mão. "Faremos tudo que pudermos por ele, Arthur, mas..."

As palavras não ditas deixaram um vazio em seu coração. iMas/i. Mas ninguém nunca saíra de Azkaban vivo. Mas a antiga prisão do Ministério era o trono do Lord das Trevas. Mas não havia esperança.

"Sinto muitíssimo," ela sussurrou.

Visões de todos os horrores que Bill devia estar experimentando vagaram diante dos olhos de Arthur. Era difícil respirar. Primeiro Charlie e agora Bill... engoliu em seco. A notícia ia atingir com força a sua família. iMolly.../I Com a boca de repente muito seca, Arthur engoliu em seco de novo. "Minha mulher já sabe?"

"Ainda não. Achei você preferiria contar."

Arthur assentiu automaticamente. "Sim."

"Podemos usar a lareira lá embaixo." Muito gentilmente, 'Bella ajudou-o a se levantar. "Vamos."

Arthur seguiu-a mecanicamente. iAh, Bill.../i Em Azkaban. Seu filho ia morrer no inferno. Só a mão de Arabella no seu braço o mantinha caminhando direito e Arthur tropeçou mais de uma vez descendo as escadas. Era difícil se importar. Bill fora capturado... Misturado com as visões horríveis agora estavam as lembranças dos bons tempos. Ele queria odiar alguém, iqualquer um/i, pela captura do filho, mas não havia emoção suficiente para sentir-se zangado. Sentia-se esgotado. Bill se fora. Arthur colidiu com uma soleira pelo caminho, mas não conseguia se importar. Ele perdera mais um.

"Está feito?"

"Sim," James disse baixinho. "Hoje bem cedo." Parte dele sentia-se culpado ao enviar outro homem em perigo e não havia nada que alguém pudesse dizer para fazê-lo sentir-se melhor. Os riscos, James sabia, eram necessários, principalmente no seu ramo, mas às vezes desejava ter sido um jogador profissional de quadribol em vez disso... A vida certamente teria sido bem mais fácil, naquela época - mas não havia como se enganar. A vida significaria menos se tivesse tomado o caminho mais fácil e James sabie que escolhera a carreira certa. Só que havia momentos em que era difícil. Como agora.

Só podia imaginar o que Bill enfrentaria em Azkaban. Tinham-no enviado com todos os avisos possíveis e tentaram dar-lhe toda vantagem que pudessem - mas, no fim, James sabia que seu amigo enfrentaria tortura. Voldemort não trancava os Aurores simplesmente, mesmo aqueles que, como Bill, sabiam de muito pouco. A tortura, James sabia, era um procedimento padrão. Bill sabia disso também, e ele dissera que estava pronto, mas James não desejava aquilo para ninguém. Principalmente para um voluntário...

"Uma semana, James, e então saberemos." Dumbledore dissera baixinho, lendo sua mente.

Ele suspirou. "Gostaria que fosse mais cedo."

"Como eu. Mas você concordou que uma semana era o tempo mínimo que podíamos esperar," o idoso comentou.

"Eu sei." James deu de ombros. "Só que odeio fazer isso. Odeio assistir eles morrerem."

"Talvez Peter esteja certo, então. Talvez esteja na hora de você deixar o campo," Dumbledore sugeriu gentilmente, mas James balançou a cabeça.

"Não até que ele suma," o Auror respondeu de forma sombria. "Não posso parar até que Voldemort seja derrubado."

O idoso sorriu bem de leve. "Sabia que diria isso," ele replicou, muito para o alívio de James. "Mas eu tinha que fazer a oferta."

"Obrigado," James disse baixinho. Então, forçou um sorriso. "Sabe, talvez não demore muito... esse pode ser o fim."

"A chance de invadir Azkaban, quer dizer?" Os olhos azuis de Dumbledore encontraram os castanhos de James. Sua voz era amarga. "Não se engane, James. Você eu sabemos que Azkaban não terminará isso."

Algo frio e furioso acendeu-se dentro dele. "Ah, eu sei," James admitiu. "Mas pode ser um começo. E depois, no mínimo, saberemos o que ele tem escondido lá por todos esses anos."

bTítulo Original/b Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 14: All That Remains

bAutora/b Robin bTradução/b Rebeka 


	16. Estratégias e Sacrifícios

CAPÍTULO QUINZE: ESTRATÉGIAS E SACRIFÍCIOS

Por decisão do destino, Harry, Ron e Hermione foram os primeiros a encontrar problemas.

O segundo semestre de aulas mal começara e os três tinham começado de forma calma. Parte daquilo vinha do sofrimento da escola pela perda de Oliver Wood (a quem todos, exceto os Slytherins, gostavam muito) e ainda mais vinha do que tinham visto no mundo lá fora. Era fácil ficar isolado em Hogwarts e muitos alunos conseguiam esquecer como as coisas estavam realmente ruins. Esta percepção, além da morte de Oliver, machucara muito. Os Gryffindors, especialmente, estavam quietos e os Travessos não estavam diferentes dos colegas. Apesar de uma semana ter se passado, nenhuma travessura foram feita.

A que eles tinham começado a planejar fora massacrada pela manchete da manhã: bBILL WEASLEY CAPTURADO POR COMENSAIS DA MORTE: OUTRO AUROR VAI PARA AZKABAN/b.

Aquilo tirou a emoção dos Travessos. De certo modo, porém, aquilo uniu os Gryffindors de todos os anos para apoiar os amigos. Ainda assim, todo o apoio podia ser sufocante também, e quando Ron simplesmente precisava escapar, Harry e Hermione iam com ele. Juntos, eles caminhavam pelos terrenos naquela noite fria de quarta-feira, sem falar, mas somente dependendo a presença um do outro para conforto. Havia horas em que você precisava dos amigos, Harry refletiu em silêncio, chutando um graveto no seu caminho enquanto andavam. Era uma noite anormalmente quente para o fim de janeiro, com um mínimo de neve no chão. Este inverno prometia ser mais curto e mais quente do que o anterior - de forma irrelevante, ele se perguntou se havia algum significado para aquilo. Mas provavelmente não.

Harry deu uma olhada em Ron. O garoto ruivo andava vagarosamente, om as mãos enfiadas bem fundo nos bolsos e a cabeça com os olhos fitando o chão ainda congelado. O amigo estivera bem quieto desde de manhã, quando o Professor Fletcher chamara os quatro Weasley num canto durante o seu caminho para o café-da-manhã no Salão Principal. Momentos depois, quando o iProfeta Diário/i de Hermione chegara, Harry compreendera o por quê. Ficara ali com o amigo o tempo todo, suportara a tempestade da incomum explosão de Ron sobre quão iinjusto/i aquilo tudo era, esperara com Hermione quando Ron quisera ficar sozinho e o arrastara para aula depois, sabendo que o isolamento não o ajudaria. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley visitaram naquela manhã, Harry sabia, mas não podiam ficar para sempre. Então, enquanto Lee e os outros Gryffindors terceiranistas lutavam para animar Fred e George (e os quintanistas tentavam fazer o mesmo por Percy) Harry e Hermione ficaram do lado de Ron. Era o mínimo que podiam fazer. Ele era amigo deles.

E essa amizade trouxera o trio para as margens da Floresta Proibida, caminhando em silêncio. Uma vez, Harry pedira ao pai que explicasse o relacionamento entre ele e seus amigos Marotos. James Potter respondera que não consiguiria, que a amizade estava além da definição. Agora, Harry entendia.

Houve um rangido agudo, como um graveto se quebrando, mas mais alto e maior. Os três pararam.

"O que foi isso?" Hermione perguntou.

Um arrepio correu pela espinha de Harry. "Eu não sei..."

Então, uma lufada de vento soprou, carregando com ela um sussurro que soava muito com vozes. Algo estava errado. Ele sabia. A cabeça de Ron se ergueu. "Tem algo muito estranho aqui, pessoal..." Ele estremeceu. "Posso sentir."

"Eu também," Harry concordou. O vento manteve-se rugindo e com um pouco de imaginação, ele pode ouvir resmungos e risada.

"É só o vento," Hermione disse. Mas ela não parecia acreditar nisso também. "Não é?"

As vozes ficaram mais altas, quase compreensíveis agora. Os olhos de Ron se arregalaram.

Houve uma pancada. E outra. De repente, um rangido alto fez todos eles saltarem de susto e à distância, ouviram uma árvore cair no chão. Harry teve que gritar para ser ouvido sobre o vento.

"O que é, então?"

"Eu não sei!" Ron gritou de volta.

Houve outra pancada e então uma segunda árvore caiu. Esta fora próxima o bastante para que o trio visse a floresta balançar.

"Tem algo vindo!" Hermione gritou.

"Mas o quê?" Ron reclamou.

O coração de Harry latejava nos ouvidos enquanto as pancadas aumentavam de freqüência. As árvores caíam em espaços de segundos agora, e o vento soprava loucamente, fazendo os robes chicotearem nos corpos. Uma lufada repentina fez o cachecol de Harry sair voando e só um aperto rápido evitou que o perdesse. Do mesmo modo, Hermione estava tendo problemas terríveis com o cabelo, que tentava fugir como um animal selvagem. Ainda assim, ela afastou uma mão daquela batalha desesperada para apontar para a floresta.

"Olhem!" ela gritou. "Ali!"

Figuras sombrias moviam-se pela Floresta Proibida. Formas gigantes, arrastando-se em passos largos que cobriam o terreno sem esforço. Enquanto os três Gryffindors assistiam, as figuras começaram a mover-se mais rápido. Na direção deles.

"Ah não..." Ron sussurrou, enquanto o mesmo medo entrava na mente de Harry. Um olhar rápido lhe disse que Ron estava pensando na mesma coisa que ele; o amigo empalidecera.

"O que é?" Hermione questionou, mas por um instante, tudo que Harry e Ron conseguiam fazer era olhar. iIsso não pode estar acontecendo/i, a parte racional da mente de Harry objetou. iNão em Hogwarts/i!

"Gigantes," Harry finalmente conseguiu dizer através do nó na garganta. "São gigantes!"

A boca de Hermione abriu-se e Harry sabia o que ela ia dizer. Ia dizer exatamente o que ele pensava - iNão em Hogwarts. É impossível/i. Mas a impossibilidade estava fitando-os de frente. Os gigantes se aproximavam e eles permaneciam parados.

"Vamos!" Harry forçou-se a se mover e a agarrar os amigos. "Temos que avisá-los!"

Juntos, eles correram na direção do castelo, rezando para não chegarem tarde demais. Era difícil não olhar para trás enquanto os pés colidiam com o chão congelado, mas Harry se esforçou. Havia várias razões para isso. A primeira de todas, ele tinha certeza de que olhar para trás só os atrasaria. O mais importante, porém, é que tinha medo do que veriam.

De repente, apareceu uma sombra em frente a eles, e Harry mal teve tempo de ouvir Hermione gritar antes do chão chachoalhar e o caos explodir. O instinto o guiou e ele mergulhou para a esquerda, testando seus reflexos ampliados pelo quadribol ao limite. De forma distante, Harry sentiu que Ron fizera o mesmo, mas ele escutou Hermione berrar de novo e soube que o pior tinha acontecido. Ainda rolando, Harry esticou o braço esquerdo para deter-se, agarrando a varinha com a outra mão ao mesmo tempo. E então, tentando ignorar o som do próprio coração trovejando nos ouvidos, ele ergueu os olhos para ver Hermione sendo segura pela imensa mão do gigante.

Talvez o gigante tivesse pego Hermione porque ela era uma gartoa e portanto parecia mais fraca do que os outros dois. Talvez seus reflexos fossem mais lerdos e ela não fora capaz de mover-se a tempo, então o gigante decidiu que ela era o alvo mais fácil. Ou talvez fosse somente o fato de Hermione estar mais próxima e portanto mais fácil de se alcançar. Mas qualquer que fosse a razão, o gigante pegara a criança errada. Hermione podia ser mais lerda nos pés do que os garotos, mas ela estava longe de ser estúpida.

Quando parou de gritar, a amiga de Harry calmamente enfiou a varinha bem entre os olhos do gigante e gritou "iEstupefaça/i"

Infelizmente, os gigantes eram criaturas bem grandes. Ele cambaleou, mas não tombou. Piscando os olhos, o gigante olhou feio para Hermione e lutou para se livrar da magia - mas aí Ron e Harry ergueram suas varinhas e lançaram a magia juntos enquanto a atenção do gigante ainda estava em Hermione - que berrou quando ele apertou-a mais - e o gigante cambaleou de novo, quase caindo desta vez. Mas depois de três feitiços de estuporamento, o monstro ainda estava de pé.

Harry concentrou-se e tentou de novo - se esperasem mais Hermione seria esmagada! "iEstupefaça/I"

Novamente, o gigante não caiu, apesar dele parecer bem tonto. De súbito, Ron estava ao lado dele, mais furioso do que Harry jamais o vira.

"Droga!" o outro garoto gritou. "iEstupefaça! Estupefaça-/i" O gigante estremeceu e Harry juntou-se a ele.

"iESTUPEFAÇA/i"

Finalmente, o gigante desabou no chão com uma pancada de sacudir o terreno. Hermione saltou livre, rolando para longe. Harry e Ron apressaram-se para o lado dela e ajudaram-na a pôr-se de pé. Harry fitou-a preocupado. "Está tudo bem?"

Hermione abriu um largo sorriso. "Obrigada aos dois."

"Aqui." Ron estendeu a varinha dela e ela a pegou com um sorriso.

"Obrigada - ah, não!"

"O quê?" Ron perguntou, enquanto Harry reclamava:

"Não me diga que aquela coisa idiota ijá/i acordou-"

Mas a boca de Harry fechou-se com um estalo quando ele e Ron viraram a cabeça para olhar mais uma vez para a floresta, sentindo os olhos se arregalarem. Formas escuras fluiam dali - na luz do crepúsculo, Harry conseguia contar oito - não, nove - dez, pelo menos. Mais gigantes se dirigiam até eles. Na direção de Hogwarts.

Desta vez, Hermione reagiu mais rápido. "Vamos!"

O primeiro professor que encontraram tinha que ser o Professor Snape. O dia já tinha começado ruim; era de se esperar que as coisas ficassem ainda pior. Afinal, Snape odiava os Gryffindors.

Harry, Ron e Hermione apressaram-se pelas portas do castelo e quase derrubaram o vice-diretor. Enquanto Snape engolia um xingamento espantado, saindo do caminho deles e lutando para manter o equilíbrio, ele voltou os olhos negros zangados para eles e Harry teve que lutar para não se encolher diante daquele olhar cheio de ódio. Mas era um esforço menor do que normal; ele sabia que tinham pouco tempo a perder. Harry e seus amigos correram a toda mas só havia segundos a perder antes dos gigantes chegarem ao castelo. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas Snape o interrompeu.

"O que vocês três acham que estão fazendo?" O mestre de Poções reclamou. "Cinqüenta pontos da Gryffindor por comportamento descuidado! iCada um/i!"

Harry fitou-o. Ali estavam eles, tentando salvar Hogwarts, e Snape descontando ipontosi?

"Mas, Professor, tem gigantes lá fora-" Hermione tentou.

"Não há gigantes perto de Hogwarts, sua tolinha," Snape explodiu. "Vá para sua sala comunal antes que eu remova mais pontos-"

IThud./I

O rosto de Snape mudou de descrente para fria concentração no espaço de um segundo. I"Fiquem atrás de mim!"/I

Não havia tempo para mais nada. As grandes portas de madeira voaram e um gigante teve a silhueta aparecendo na abertura. Atrás dele, o sol se punha depressa e a luz desaparecia do céu. Harry observou com um fascínio sem igual quando o professor que ele menos gostava adiantava-se, colocando-se entre o trio e o gigante. A mão direita de Snape moveu-se dentro dos robes com uma velocidade surpreendente, emergindo com a varinha enquanto os olhos negros se estreitavam. Por um momento, Harry temeu que o professor oleoso pudesse tentar ifalar/i com o gigante, mas percebeu bem rápido que suas preocupações eram infundadas.

"IEverbero/I" Snape trovejou e uma mão gigante pareceu erguer o gigante e atirá-lo para trás. De forma distante, Harry ouviu um rugido de raiva.  
Mas Snape movia-se. Um aceno da varinha fechou as portas e sem pausar, o vice-diretor pôs um feitiço de tranca nelas. Então, ele falou uma palavra que Harry nunca ouvira antes, mas soube institinvamente que era poderosa - as luzes do castelo tremeluziram uma vez, depois duas vezes e depois uma terceira vez, e ficaram normais de novo. Por um longo instante, ele fitou Snape, a quem todos os seus instintos lhe diziam para não confiar e percebeu que teriam que fazê-lo. Passos correndo dirigiam-se até eles e se aproximando depressa.

Remus Lupin virou num canto, os robes cinza voando violentamente atrás dele. Os olhos azuis estavam alertas, mas ainda assim muito frios, de um modo que Harry só uma vez antes. O olhar de Remus estava sobre Snape.

"O que aconteceu?" ele exigiu.

"Gigantes," o outro respondeu bruscamente, deslizando a varinha para dentro dos robes mais uma vez. "Presumo que mais do que um."

Hermione continuou de onde ele parou sem incentivo. "Pelo menos onze," ela disse depressa. "Harry e Ron estuporaram um quando voltávamos, mas eles estavam saíndo da Floresta Proibida. Não paramos para ver se havia mais."

"Muito bem," o diretor disse baixinho para os garotos e para a surpresa de Harry, Snape balançou a cabeça de acordo. Mas Remus continuou: "É muito difícil estuporar um gigante. Estou surpreso por terem conseguido; não tem muitas magias que funcionam com eles."

Harry sorriu de forma acanhada. "É, descobrimos do modo mais difícil."

Snape e Lupin trocaram um olhar significativo, mas o vice-diretor só deu de ombros. De repente, Remus se perguntou, "Onde está Dung?"

"Aqui," o diretor da Gryffindor emergiu do mesmo corredor que o diretor aparecera, acompanhado de vários professores.

"Quirrell?" Remus perguntou em seguida, deixando Harry se perguntando o que o velho amigo de seu pai queria com o inepto professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Quirrell provavelmente desmaiaria ao menor sinal de um gigante! Mas a resposta não demorou a vir.

"B-b-bem a-a-aqui, Di-di-diretor," o professor de turbante gaguejou.

"Leve todos os alunos para o Salão Principal. Mantenha-os lá até ser avisado por Severus ou eu." O diretor esperou por um aceno de entendimento e depois continuou. "Vá com ele, Sprout. Mantenha-os a salvo."

"Certo," a diretora gorducha da Hufflepuff assentiu e rapidamente voltou-se para o trio, acenando uma mão impaciente na direção deles. "Escutaram o diretor! Venham!"

Apesar de saber que não adiantava, Harry não conseguiu evitar de lançar um olhar suplicante na direção de Remus. Estava cansado de ser protegido. Ele, Ron e Hermione não derrotaram um gigante sozinhos? Ainda assim, iam ser trancados no Salão Principal enquanto o destino de Hogwarts estava em perigo. Embora Harry soubesse - quando era honesto consigo mesmo, o que não se sentia particularmente no momento - que a sorte tivera uma parte crítica na derrota do gigante, ele não conseguia evitar de se sentir desdenhado. Por que os adultos sempre submestivam-os? Isso era igual à situação com Snape e Quirrell em novembro. Ele tinha certeza de que os adultos não entendiam iisso/i.

E é claro, Remus balançou a cabeça, e Harry não teve escolha a não ser juntar-se a seus amigos, seguindo Quirrell e Sprout até o Salão Principal. Era óbvio. Num instante eles salvavam Hogwarts dos gigantes, e no seguinte, ganhavam uma babá.

Horas depois, Remus caiu, mais do que sentou, na cadeira perto do fogo. Sentia dores. A dora não era tão ruim quanto nas transformações, mas estava mais exausto, o que ele não pensara ser possível. Remus passara anos vivendo com uma dor e exaustão mensal, porém, e sabia muito bem como superar ambos. A funcionalidade, ele sabia, tinha nada a ver com conforto pessoal.

"Isso," Mundungus Fletcher suspirou, "foi uma bagunça."

"Você tem uma certa tendência para afirmar o óbvio," Severus respondeu secamente.

"E você para o sarcasmo," Dung retorquiu.

"Sério?" o mestre de Poções arqueou uma sobrancelha preta. "Estou chocado por ter notado."

Dung caiu na risada e Remus descobriu-se rindo a despeito de seu cansaço. Dung e Severus tinham personalidades extremamente contrastantes; eram momentos como esse em que como eles conseguiam se manter amigos fascinava o diretor. Contudo, havia algumas coisas que poderiam sobrepôr-se à personalidades diversas e liga-los. Remus sorriu de forma sombria. Hoje era um daqueles dias.

Ele limpou a garganta antes de Snape e Fletcher pudessem se lançar em outra discussão brincalhona. "Perdoem-me por interromper," Remus disse baixinho. "mas gostaria de acabar com isso antes do amanhecer, pessoalmente."

Seus companheiros assentiram de acordo. "Não diga," Dung sussurrou.

"Mesmo," Severus resmungou.

"Bom, vamos começar dizendo o que não pudemos mais cedo, então," Remus continuou.

Era tarde e eles já tinham feito uma revisão após a ação com todos os membros de Hogwarts, passando pelo que acontecera durante o ataque dos gigantes. Infelizmente, Remus, Severus e Dung tinham aguentado o grosso da batalha, mas eles eram os únicos que eram treinados para aquelas coisas. Os outros professores simplesmente nunca tinham entrado nesse tipo de luta, e quando ele formara seu plano de batalha (que fora uma questão de momento, se houvesse uma), Remus improvisara de acordo. Não tinha dúvida sobre sua habilidade, a de Dung ou de Severus para matar, então providenciaram a ofensiva, deixando os feitiços defensivos com os colegas menos experientes.

No fim, a exaustão deles os tirou do sucesso. O plano funcionara, mas custara muito aos três professores. Quatro horas depois da visão do primeiro gigantes, todos os seus oponentes estavam mortos. Remus não tivera prazer na matança, mas não tinha pena por aqueles que machucariam suas crianças. Depois de um instante, ele continuou.

"Primeiro," Remus disse, "temos alguma dúvida sobre quem está por trás disso?"

Ele fizera a mesma pergunta antes, e o consenso geral fora por a culpa em Voldemort. Contudo, Severus só se sentara em silêncio com um franzir de cenho no rosto o tempo todo, então Remus e Dung sabiam que havia mais por ali. Além disso, para bruxos experimentes em lidar com o Lord das Trevas como eles, eles tinham bastante noção de que as peças não se encaixavam bem. Algo estranho acontecia.

Severus ficou em silêncio por um longo momento. "Sim e não," ele finalmente replicou. "Sim, tenho certeza de que foi o Lord das Trevas. Não não entendo o por quê. É a iintenção/i que me incomoda."

"E a mim," Dung concordou. "Não podia achar que ia funcionar. Uma dúzia de gigantes? Seria preciso dez vezes mais do que isso para tomar Hogwarts e Voldemort sabe disso. Então por que atacar se isabia/i que ia fracassar?"

"Medo," Remus respondeu baixinho, observando as cabeças virarem-se na sua direção. ""Hogwarts não tem sido atacada diretamente desde 1984. Dumbledore derrotou Voldemort naquela época, apesar de ambos terem se ferido seriamente no processo, e Hogwarts sofreu muito - mas as defesas nunca foram rompidas. Ele pretende provar que elas podem ser quebradas."

"Porque você não é Dumbledore," Severus concordou, lançando a Remus um olhar de desculpas. "Sem ofensa."

"Sei o que quer dizer." Remus deu-lhe um sorriso cansado.

Mas Dung estava menos entusiasmado. "Então ele teve sucesso?" o antigo Auror perguntou-se. "Ele claramente o testou, Remus. Mas o que ele descobriu? E qual era a iintenção/i?"

"Ele descobriu que Remus não vai sentar e morrer facilmente," Severus respondeu por ele. "Você está certo, Dung, no fato de que Voldemort estar testando o diretor. Remus sempre foi de interesse dele porque ele tem uma qualidade desconhecida. Agora ele descobriu que ele não é tão passivo quanto a reputação que tem."

"E a intenção era fracassar, mas ainda assim provar que Hogwarts pode ser atacada," Remus finalizou.

"Mas por que gastar recursos num ataque que sabe que irá falhar?" Dung replicou. "Voldemort não é nada idiota. Tem mais alguma coisa aí."

Severus deu de ombros. "Há e não há. Às vezes você se esquece, Dung, que Voldemort não põe o mesmo valor na vida como nós. Os outros - pricipalmente os gigantes, que não são dignos de nota porque não são bruxos nem humanos - são só ferramentas. São recursos a serem gastos, e não protegidos. Ele não se importa, Dung, nem um pouco."

Molly quase temia abrir a porta, mas no fim, ela o fez.

Arthur estava no trabalho. Ginny estava lá embaixo, lendo um livro - apesar de Molly suspeitar de que a caçula estava prestando tanta atençãp na história quanto ela estivera no sei tricô alguns minutos antes. A Toca estava, por estranho que parecesse, quieta. Era quase pacífica - se não fosse pelo vazio horroroso morando na sua alma. Três palavras começaram e terminaram com seu sofrimento: Bill se fora. Ela perdera mais um.

Lentamente, ela olhou o interior do quarto. O quarto de Bill. Antes, ele fora dele e de Charlie, mas depois que Charlie morrera... Eles mantiveram o quarto para ele n'A Toca, embora ele tivesse um apartamento próprio. Em momentos conturbados como esse, sempre se precisava de um lugar para onde voltar, e Arthur e Molly Weasley tinham prometido a itodos/i os seus filhos de que A Toca sempre seria esse lugar. Não importava o que ocorresse, eles sempre seriam uma família. iFamília... Ah, Bill.../i Lágrimas ameaçaram se formar nos seus olhos e Molly balançou a cabeça com raiva. Ela se prometera que não iria sofrer até saber que ele morrera. Ainda não. iAinda não/i.

As paredes amarelas ainda eram do mesmo tom - por que ele insistia em manter aquela cor feia, ela nunca saberia - e a coberta da cama estava remexida, exatamente como Bill a deixara. Os travesseiros, porém, estavam postos certinhos na cama, o que era a precisão habitual de Bill. Sempre o mesmo. Todas as vezes. Tão previsível, seu Bill - foi assim que os Comensais da Morte o pegaram? Molly balançou a cabeça de novo. Não pensaria nisso. Não do seu primogênito, seu garotinho, a quem ela sempre se lembraria puxando seu cabelo e dizendo a primeira palavra - "Mamããe." Não fora exatamente perfeito, mas chegara perto. Ele era o garotinho dela.

Na parede havia um pôster de dragão que ele e Charlie adoravam muito. Enquanto Charlie fora o que tinha fascinação por dragões, Bill sempre adorara as criaturas também. Antes de se juntar aos Aurores, Bill passara a usar aquele brinco de dente de dragão infernal... e ela lhe dera um sermão por causa disso. Molly contorceu-se. Ela nunca saberia a verdadeira razão por ele ter parado de usá-lo - Bill dizia que era porque os Aurores não gostavam de tais coisas, mas sua mãe nunca tivera certeza. Só podia esperar agora, que ele dissera a verdade. Suspirando, ela entrou no quarto pela primeira vez desde que soubera da captura do filho. Não ficava mais fácil com o tempo.  
Tinha um livro na mesinha de cabeceira, deixado de cabeça para baixo e aberto. iLocais de Bruxaria Histórica/i, ela notou com um sorriso amargurado. Algumas coisas nunca mudavam. Embora ele tivesse se tornado um Auror, levado por um desejo de fazer a diferença, Bill nunca pararia de adorar mistérios históricos. Mas aquela idéia não trazia alegria.

Molly perdera dois filhos para os Aurores agora. Primeiro Charlie, mortos por razões desconhecidas e agora Bill, em Azkaban - isso nunca acabaria? Eles mereciam muito mais... Novamente, ela teve que se esforçar para conter as lágrimas. Nada de lágrimas, ela lembrou-se. iNão vou chorar até ele estar morto. Até lá, ainda há esperança/i. Molly tentou sorrir, mas sentiu o lábio inferior tremer. Sim, ela teria esperança, embora a razão lhe dissese que não. Ela teria esperança, mesmo quando não havia razão para fazê-lo, porque Bill fora seu garotinho e ela não estav disposta a perdê-lo também. Não agora.  
Mas uma ova que ela deixaria outro filho seu se tornar Auror. Os Weasley já tinham dado o bastante.

bTítulo Original/b Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 15: Strategies and Sacrificies

bAutora/b Robin bTradução/b Rebeka 


	17. Nunca Diga Morra

CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS: NUNCA DIGA MORRA

Bill abriu os olhos lentamente e então tentou-se lembrar se o fizera. Tudo estava escuro. Ele piscou uma vez, uma segunda vez e finalmente os arredores começaram a entrar em foco. Vagamente, ele conseguia distinguir as quatro paredes, três de pedra fria e uma de barras. Ele piscou de novo, tentando lembrar-se onde estava através da confusão de dor na nuca. Imagens lampejavam pela mente, depressa demais para que ele as seguisse, e tolamente, Bill balançou a cabeça num esforço para clareá-la. Dor surgiu e sua visão ficou vazia. Mordendo a língua com tanta força que sentiu o gosto de sangue ele lutou para evitar de gritar - e ao fazê-lo, veio a lembrança de onde estava.

iAzkaban/i.

Duas emoções surgiram dentro dele. A primeira era inevitável, uma reação natural do Auror: desespero e nem um pouco de medo. A segunda, porém, teria sido estranha para seus captores: triunfo. Ele conseguira. Estava em Azkaban e ainda estava vivo. O passo um fora realizado. A despeito da situação, Bill sorriu ligeiramente. Era um plano louco e cheio de riscos, mas quem sabe funcionasse. Talvez tivessem uma chance no fim. Suspirando baixinho para si mesmo, ele pôs-se de joelhos. Sua cabeça ainda girava e agora sabia o por quê - mas era melhor não pensar nisso. As lembranças estavam claras agora e Bill entendia completamente porque os Lestrange eram tão temidos. Ele balançou a cabeça de novo, de modo mais cuidadoso desta vez. Eles queriam saber sobre a Ordem da Fênix, é claro, mas o que ele não sabia, não podia ser dito. Tinha certeza de que a sessão de pesadelo ainda não acabara (quanto tempo levara, aliás? Parecera uma vida inteira), mas por agora, ele a esqueceu. Tinha trabalho a fazer.

Pondo-se de pé, Bill dirigiu-se para a frente da cela. Uma olhada rápida com olhos que agora estavam acostumados à escuridão permitiu-o estimar o tamanho; ele parecia estar numa cela padrão de Azkaban, que não era exatamente espaçosa, mas aquilo não era surpresa. Não estava particularmente interessado nos seus arredores, porém. Havia coisas mais importantes em Azkaban - pessoas mais importantes. Bill concentrou sua atenção para o exterior, espremendo-se para ver o corredor.

Não havia muito o que ver. O corredor estava escuro, mas nas sombras, Bill conseguiu ver várias portas que pareciam iguais à sua, barradas com aço reforçado - quentes ao toque, descobriu depressa ao testá-las. Reforçadas magicamente também, sem dúvida, o que certamente em parte explicava porque ninguém nunca escapara da ilha. Felizmente, ele tinha um meio de sair da cela - e tinha uma semana para descobrir como usá-lo. Ou menos, talvez, se a sessão de interrogatório tivesse durado mais de um dia. Na verdade, Bill não sabia, e não tinha como descobrir.

À distância, ele escutou gritos.

Bill ouviu com cuidado, mas não havia palavras discerníveis, só os sons fracos de um homem com dor. Ele se inclinou, tentando ao mesmo tempo evitar queimar-se nas barras-

O frio varreu sobre ele.

Uma sombra negra flutou na sua direção e ele recolheu-se institivamente. Dentro do capuz, Bill teve o vislumbre de um rosto cinzento e sem olhos-

Vozes.

Frio.

i"Abaixe-se!"

"Corram!"

Dezessete anos de idade. As férias de verão. Um ataque de Comensais da Morte na Toca.

Seu pai quase morrera naquele dia.

Ginny chorando./I

Frio.

Mãos cinzentas e grosseiras esticando-se na sua direção.

i"Vá com sua mãe, Bill!"

"Não vou deixar você!" Seu pai tombou. "Pai!"/I

Mãos frias nos seus braços. Bill ouviu gritos. Eram seus?

I"Crucio!"

Dor/i

Ele estava gritando.

Frio.

Dor.

I"Bill!"

"Corra!"/i

Na realidade, os Aurores tinham chegado. Nos seus pesadelos, eles nunca o fizeram. Nos pesadelos, a dor nunca acabava... Nos pesadelos, as vidas de sua família terminavam abruptamente. Bill não percebeu que estava tremendo enquanto revivia o pesadelo. Não sabia que estava gritando. Só sabia do frio e o desespero - e o medo.

Quando acabou, ele ficou deitado tremendo no chão frio por um tempo. Vagarosamente, ele retomou a consciência e se ficou ciente dos arredores, mas o frio não sumiu. Bill não conseguia parar de tremer.

À distância, os gritos continuavam.

"Abaixe-se!"

O grito assustou James, fazendo-o mover-se enquanto saía do escritório. Uma luz verde lampejou enquanto ele mergulhava no chão e berros rugiam por toda a Divisão de Aurores, bem no porão do Ministério da Magia. Instinto tomou conta e o famoso Auror rolou, colidindo num conjunto de pernas desavisadas ao fazê-lo. Com um grito, Ernie Jordan caiu em cima dele e James manteve-se rolando loucamente, sem saber do que estava fugindo, mas percebendo pelo volume repentino no quartel-general que era ruim. Finalmente livre de Jordan, ele sacou a varinha de dentro dos robes, virando-se e preparando-se para pôr-se de pé.

"iAvada Kedavra/I"

Luz verde lampejou de algum ponto à sua direita.

Enquanto vozes zangadas gritavam palavrões, James levantou-se, procurando onde estava seu alvo. Não sabia como um Comensal entrara no QG nos Aurores, mas no momento, não importava-

"iImpedimenta/i!" à sua esquerda.

"iTexifomeus/I" Uma nuvem de fumaça formou-se bem na frente de James, do outro lado do escritório. A maldição viera da direita-

De dentro da nuvem. "iAvada-/i"

A varinha de James ergueu-se e ele mirou na nuvem, desejando que quem quer que lançara a magia tivesse tido o senso de escolher outra que não fosse o Feitiço Cortina de Fumaça. "IGlacialium/i"

Ele errou e soube disso enquanto falava a palavra, mas lá estava Ernie, voando da direita e falando ao mesmo tempo.

"iEstupefaça/I!"

iThunk/i. Algo caiu no chão dentro da nuvem, mas os Aurores no aposento estavam se arriscando. Várias outras vozes lançaram o feitiço de estuporamento antes que alguém se movesse, mas quando a fumaça começou a se dissipar, a figura dentro da nuvem permaneceu parada.

Finalmente, James gastou um instante para olhar em torno do QG. Parecia que um tornado passara no lugar, em alta velocidade. Papéis por todo lado, mesas viradas e a planta premiada de Ernie Jordan tombada na entrada da frente. Todo Auror no aposento estava de pé, fitando a nuvem de fumaça que se desvazia com varinhas nas mãos e um zumbido à sua direita disseram a James que os Detectores das Trevas nas portas estavam endoidando. Por um momento, houve um silêncio completo e então todo mundo começou a falar ao mesmo tempo. Mas houve um sussurro à direita de James e ele franziu o cenho ao ver a forma imóvel de Virginia Wilson. Ele notara o lampejo verde e sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava. Ao contrário dos outros, James não se dirigiu ao corpo da velha amiga. Ele já sabia o que descobriria.

Em vez disso, ele adiantou-se e cambaleou sombrio para dentro da fumaça remanecente. Seu atacante - e James tinha pouca dúvida de que o bruxo mirara nele - tombara de cara no chão, inconsciente. Algo no cabelo branco do homem disparou um alarme na cabeça de James, mas não reconheceu o corte como sendo de um Comensal da Morte conhecido. Franzindo o cenho, James usou o pé para virá-lo.

O burburinho silenciou-se. Todos aqueles que não olhavam para a forma parada de Virginia o observavam, e não houve como errar no reconhecimento. O bruxo inconsciente era Sam Ackerley.

Um deles.

Arabella andava em passos largos pelos corredores de Hogwarts, sentindo os olhos jovens e ansiosos sobre ela. No que estavam pensando? Sonhavam com fama e fortuna no futuro, ou pensavam no poder a ser ganho no mundo lá fora? Ou lembravam-se do custo e sofrimento da guerra, por aqueles que se foram ao longo do caminho? Arabella Figg nunca quisera ser famosa, apesar de saber que era. Ela se tornara de algum modo um ícone por seu trabalho como Auror e no DELM, primeiro limpando as sobras dos apoiadores de Grindelwald e depois na guerra contra Voldemort. Ela fizera seu trabalho com mais habilidade e sorte do que a maioria, porém, e raramente se arrependia. A despeito disso, esperava que as crianças que a observavam se lembrassem da humanidade por trás da fama e percebessem que, antes ela não muito diferente deles.

Ela lançou um sorriso rápido para duas garotas da Ravenclaw; pareciam ser sextanistas e lembravam-na muito de seu próprio passado. Era estranho como voltar a Hogwarts trazia as lembranças de volta. Seu sorriso tornou-se saudoso. As coisas eram mais simples naquela época.

Alcançando uma porta de carvalho fechada, ela libertou-se do passado e bateu na porta. Depois de um instante, uma voz familiar lhe disse para entrar. Arabella o fez, tomando cuidado de fechar a porta antes de encarar o professor. Quando finalmente o fez, Arabella notou surpresa nos olhos dele.

"'Bella," ele cumprimentou calorosamente, oferecendo primeiro a mão e depois uma cadeira confortável.

"Mundungus," ela respondeu. Pelo que sabia, ela era a única a chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, agora que o pai dele morrera. Até mesmo sua mãe o chamava de 'Dung'.

Algo nos olhos dela deve tê-la entregado. "Então, o que a traz a Hogwarts?" Fletcher perguntou cuidadoso. "Algo me diz que isso não é uma visita social, é?"

"Não, não é," Arabella replicou baixinho. Ela pretendia fazê-lo chegar no assunto, mas a atitude direta de Mundungus acabara com a idéia. Quando ele arqueou uma sobrancelha loira (a esquerda, que era dividida no meio por uma pequena cicatriz), ela decidiu ir direto ao ponto. "Preciso de você, Mundungus."

"Como?" Ele teve a graça de parecer surpreso.

"Você sabia que isso chegaria," Arabella respondeu calmamente, encontrando o olhar dele. "E não quero dizer imediatamente. Termine o período escolar primeiro, mas aí precisamos de você. Os Aurores precisam de você de volta, e logo. Me desculpe, porque sei que é difícil, mas-"

"Você não tem idéia," Mundungus interrompeu-a numa voz grave.

"Não, não tenho," ela admitiu, sentindo um lampejo de pena que nunca demonstraria pelo seu velho amigo; Arabella sabia que só o enraiveceria. Nunca estive onde você esteve e não posso imaginar como é, mas sei onde iestou/i, e estou lutando para manter o nosso lado vivo nessa guerra. James também, apesar dele nunca dizer isso para você - mas ele precisa de você. Todos nós precisamos."

"'Bella..." Fletcher emudeceu. Não sabe o que está pedindo."

Ela odiava fazer isso com ele, principalmente tão cedo. Arabella manteve a voz gentil. "Então me conte."

"Tentarei," ele suspirou. "A questão é, não sei se posso iser/i Auror de novo. Ainda tenho a habilidade e a experiência, mas não tenho mais cabeça para isso. Não posso manter mais a calma. Eu lhe disse há dois anos que eu precisava de tempo e ainda preciso. Tenho que me achar, porque perdi algo nas mãos de Voldemort... algo importante."

"E não tenho certeza se vou conseguir recuperar isso."

Arabella gostaria de poder ter dito que sua honestidade brutal a surpreendera, mas na verdade, só as palavras dele o fizeram. Sim, Mundungus ficara mais amargo e nervoso desde sua captura, mas... Teria sido tão ruim assim? Ela manteve o silêncio por longos momentos, tentando arrumar os pensamento numa ordem apropriada. "Tem certeza?"

"Gostaria de não ter, mas tenho," seu velho amigo respondeu. "Sinto muito, 'Bella. Sinto mesmo. Só não posso ser o que você precisa o que eu seja agora."

"Remus disse que você lidou bem com os gigantes." Valia uma última tentativa.

"Claro que sim. Mas tive um surto depois do tipo que você não acreditaria... Não tenho ficado assim tão ruim desde que era um malandro. Mas aqueles gigantes não eram Comensais da Morte, o que fez a diferença. E não eram Voldemort também." Algo estranho apagou-se nos olhos dele e Arabella sabia que ele contava a verdade.

"Tudo bem, então," ela replicou baixinho. "Se estiver pronto - quando estiver pronto - é só me dizer."

Ele assentiu seriamente e ambos levantaram-se e apertaram as mãos. Por que parecia que seria a última vez? "Prometo."

Eles tiveram que prender Sam na cela mais segura, o que não era exatamente cheia de conforto, mas era protegida muito bem. Um aposento cheio de Aurores não podia se enganar com o que acontecera a ele, principalmente quando, ao acordar, o Auror veterano imediatamente se lançara contra seu amigo de tanto tempo, James Potter. Eles o tinham contido com dificuldade, pois Sam estava quase louco com a necessidade de matar o Auror. Assim, pelas últimas três horas, a equipe reunida de especialistas lutava desesperada para romper as camadas de maldições Imperius postas no colega.

James andava sem parar do lado de fora. Ele concordara com a declaração de que sua presença só piorava as coisas, mas era difícil esperar. Embora soubesse intelectualmente que um trabalho complicado desses levava tempo (principalmente com um alvo tão involuntário), estava pronto para começar a socar as paredes. Podiam ter chamado uma equipe de quebra-maldições para lidar com o problema, é claro, mas o chefe da Divisão de Aurores fizera o chamado. Manteriam isso baixo. Não havia necessidade de dar a Rita Skeeter uma chance de cobrir essa tragédia; dentro de minutos estaria tudo nas manchetes, se permitissem.

James franziu o cenho. Gostaria de ter pedido conselho a Arabella, mas ela estava em Hogwarts, conversando com Dung e depois almoçaria com seu companheiro do Ministério Holandês. Sua superiora ficaria fora de contato por horas e ele não a interromperia a menos que uma emergência verdadeira aparecesse - o que não tinha, mais ou menos. Então ele andava, perguntando-se quando os outros finalmente terminariam e tentava não pensar no funeral que tinha de preparar. i Deus, isso vai matar as filhas de Virginia/i não pôde evitar de pensar. iGarotas tão gentis e só falta um ano para a mais velha ir para Hogwarts. O que devo dizer a elas?

Bom, sabe garotas, sua mãe foi morta por outro Auror, só que não foi culpa dele-/i

"James!"

Ele se voltou para encarar Francine Hoyt, que era de longe seu melhor quebra-maldição. Ela estava de pé, exausta e pálida, dentro da porta anteriormente fechada que levava para a Cela 2. Os olhos dela estavam cansados e tristes, mas seu sorriso era triunfante.

"Acabamos."

Três longas passadas o levaram para o interior do aposento e Francine não tentou detê-lo. Os sentidos rápidos de James notaram três outros Aurores inclinando-se de forma cansada contra as paredes, e Sam, que sentava-se na única cadeira no meio do aposento com a cabeça nas mãos. Seus ombros tremiam, mas ele ergueu os olhos quando Francine tocou em seu cotovelo gentilmente. "James está aqui, Sam."

Os olhos castanhos de seu velho amigo estavam avermelhados e Sam de repente parecia ter o dobro dos seus trinta e seis anos. Seus olhares se encontraram por um instante e então Sam desviou os olhos. James pegou uma cadeira próxima e arrastou-a para encarar o amigo. Sentou-se enquanto o outro Auror fazia um estudo intenso do chão.

"Sam?" Um instante se passou. "Sam?" Ainda assim não houve resposta e James esticou a mão para tocar o braço do amigo. "Sam? Fale comigo."

Sam balançou a cabeça. "Sinto muitíssimo, James," ele murmurrou, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. "Eu não sabia - não queria..." Ele engoliu em seco. "Sinto muito... Matei Virginia. Eu não queria..." Ele mantinha a cabeça balançando.

"Sei que não queria, Sam," James disse gentilmente, engolindo a fúria que não era direcionada para o amigo. "Mas preciso saber o que aconteceu. Quem o pôs sob a maldição?"

"Mulciber," Sam engoliu em seco. "Há duas noites... Mulciber e Flint."

James encolheu-se. Era sengunda-feira e Sam não trabalhara no fim de semana. Então era inteiramente possível que os caçadores de estimação de Voldemort tivessem dois dias inteiros para trabalhar nele e dobrar o Auror até que não sobrasse nada. Ele escutou o xingamento sussurado de Francine atrás dele. Odiava ter que perguntar. "O que aconteceu?"

A história saiu aos tropeços, com um pouco mais de incentivo, e James sentou-se calado por toda ela, escutando enquanto Sam descrevia os horrorres pelos quais passara nas últimas quarenta e oito horas. Mulciber e Flint tiveram que dar duro para dobrá-lo, mas no fim o conseguiram - poucos não cediam com o tempo e depois do que fizeram com Sam, não era de se espantar que ele o tenha feito. Dor suficiente faria um homem fazer qualquer coisa e James só desejava não ter ouvido a mesma história antes de um Auror capturado. Na história recente, Mundungus Fletcher fora o único que não cedera sob tortura e até mesmo Dung saíra dela com cicatrizes emocionais horrendas.

No fim, Sam só fora capaz de soluçar que sintia muito e James desejava que pudesse lhe dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Infelizmente, não podia. Uma Auror fora morta nas mãos do outro e esse outro cedera. A Divisão perdera dois hoje e eles nem mesmo levaram Comensais da Morte com eles como pagamento.

"Você se lembra de Julia Malfoy?"

Lily assentiu devagar. "Vagamente. Mas nunca a conheci bem."

"Mas eu sim. Ainda conheço." Severus suspirou e inclinou a cabeça para trás, descansando-a no alto da poltrona da sala de estar dos Potter e fitando o teto. Não adiantou de nada e ainda sentia os olhos verdes desconcertantes de Lily sobre ele. Quando ele hesitou, ela falou de novo.

"O que ela tem a ver?"

Ele suspirou de novo. "Bom, ela é o problema sobre o qual eu queria falar com você."

"Está procurando conselho sobre imulheres/i?" Lily caiu na risada. "Eu deveria ser a última pessoa para quem você devia perguntar!"

"Você ié/i uma mulher." Severus endireitou a cabeça e olhou-a esperançoso, tentando conter a irritação crescente. Não era como se ele tivesse ioutras/i amigas. A quem ele deveria perguntar - Hooch? Se sairia imuito/i bem. Além disso, ele confiava em Lily, mesmo quando ela era um porre.

Ela riu. "Da última vez que verifiquei, sim."

"Bem, então me diga o que diabos devo fazer quando Lucius Malfoy me quer casado com a iirmã/i dele," Severus reclamou.

"Puxa vida." a expressão de Lily rapidamente se tornou mais séria. "Então essa não é sua idéia de romance, heim?"

"Dificilmente." Ele suspirou e inclinou-se para frente, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. "Não se o que fazer, Lily. Não tenho vontade de casar com ela - ela é uma das minhas melhores amigas!"

"Há coisas piores do que se casar com uma amiga, Severus," Lily replicou baixinho.

"Não quando a amiga é uma Comensal da Morte, não," ele retorquiu. iComo quase todos os meus velhos amigos são/i.

"Ah, puxa."

"É." Severus suspirou de novo. Ele conhecia Julia desde que ela nascera - os Snape e os Malfoy eram unidos por gerações e ela não era nem mesmo um ano mais nova do que ele. A idade deles eram muito mais próxima do que a sua e da Lucius, na verdade, e Severus crescera quase pensando em Julia como isua/i irmã caçula. Claro, ela era esperta, e era bonita - apesar dele apreciar o primeiro mais do que o segundo numa mulher, aliás - e ela era, no todo, uma mulher muito desejável, que continha uma boa quantidade de poder. Mas ela era iJulia/i e isso só tornava as coisas piores. Sem mencionar o fato que ela seguira os passos do irmão e entrara a serviço de Voldemort dois anos depois de se formar em Hogwarts.

1981 fora um ano ruim de várias maneiras.

"Então essa é idéia de Malfoy e não dela," ela finalmente dissera.

"Sem dúvida. Não vejo Julia há anos," ele respondeu. "Da última vez que soube, ela estava na América do Sul, escavando algum artefato das trevas antigo para Voldemort."

"Então por que simplesmente não diz não?" Lily perguntou e Severus teve que resistir ao impulso de rolar os olhos. Lily inascera/i trouxa afinal de contas e havia muitos sangue-puros que não entendia a política interna das maiores famílias bruxas.

"Não é tão simples," ele explicou com paciência. "Sou o último membro de uma das Catorze Famílias e tenho trinta e dois anos. Também sou solteiro. Lucius sabe disso e o que é pior, Voldemort também. O que torna tudo ainda pior é que Julia tem trinta e um e também é livre - e as Catorze quase sempre se casam entre si."

Lily sorriu ligeiramente. "A menos que sejam os Potter."

"Bom, toda essa linhagem sempre foi um pouco idistanciada/i, se entende o que digo," Severus retorquiu de leve, deixando as sobrancelhas levantarem-se de propósito. Lily riu por um instante, mas então a expressão dela tornou-se séria.

"Você não a ama, então."

"Casar com ela seria como se casar minha iirmã/i, Lily."

"Você não tem irmã," Lily comentou.

"Confie em mim, isso já é ruim," ele respondeu, reprimindo um estremecimento interno. Sentia isaudades/i de Julia, mas não daquela forma. Não mesmo!

"Então diga não."

Severus rolou os olhos. Por que as pessoas sempre acham que as coisas eram tão somples? "Mais fácil dizer do que fazer," ele resmungou. "Preciso de uma razão legítima e pensar nela como a uma irmã não é. Infelizmente, idevo/i me sentir muito lisonjeado por Lucius me confiar a irmã dele, mas estou bem enojado com a idéia."

"Você fala dela como se ela fosse um objeto," Lily comentou infeliz, franzindo o cenho.

"Nas políticas dos Comensais, ela é. Voldemort, aparentemente, aprovou a relação. Nem ela ou eu teremos muito a dizer se ele decidir que vamos nos casar."

"E ele decidiu?"

"Ainda não." iGraças a Deus/i. Ele tinha coisas bem mais importantes para fazer na vida do que se casar. Além disso, ser um espião e se casar com um Comensal da Morte não funcionaria bem, afinal.

"Então só está lidando com Lucius agora," Lily disse pensativa.

"Sim." iO pentelho. Por que ele consegue se meter em todas as grandes decisões da minha vida/i "E posso lidar com Lucius... Só estou tentando descobrir como fazê-lo de forma educada. Sem começar uma disputa."

"E você realmente não quer se casar com ninguém," ela respondeu suavemente.

"Não, não quero." Ele tentou ignorar a expressão de gozação. Não viera até ali para ser icaçoado/i.

"Seria tão ruim, Severus? Pode descobrir que gosta do casamento." Lily sorriu. "E já vi seu quarto. Ele podia receber um toque feminino-"

"Sim, seria muito ruim!" Com raiva, ele conteve a irritação. Lily estava tentando ajudar e ela era amiga dele. Ela merecia mais do que uns berros. Suspirou. "Desculpe."

Ela riu. "Não se preocupe com isso. Estou acostumada com você."

"Infelizmente," Severus respondeu secamente. "Sinto muito por iisso/i também."

"Eu não sinto." Lily esticou a mão e a pôs no ombro dele. "Acharemos um meio."

"Espero que sim."

"Sei que sim," ela disse, mas os olhos verdes estavam brilhando. Odiava aquele sorriso otimista. De certo modo, sempre significava que Lily ia fazer as coisas do modo dela... e Severus teve um pressentimento repentino que lembrá-la dele er solteiro fora uma ipéssima/i idéia. "E até mesmo sei por onde começar."

"Por onde?" ele perguntou com cuidado. Se Lily pensava em juntá-lo com alguma amiga dela, ele iria-

Ela o olhou de forma estranha. "Conversando com ela, é claro."

"Ah, ótimo," Severus murmurrou.

"O quê?"

"Só posso imaginar como Julia vai reagir com isso," ele respondeu. "Se ela não usar uma iCrucio/i em mim de cara, vai ser uma conversa pra lá de interessante."

bTítulo Original/b Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 16: Never Say Die

bAutora/b Robin bTradução/b Rebeka 


	18. Chamado das Trevas

**CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE: CHAMADO DAS TREVAS **

As vozes vagaram na sua consciência e levou-lhe um longo tempo para perceber que não eram parte de um pesadelo. Quando percebeu, Bill até desejou reconhecer os donos delas, mas quando o fez, sentiu um arrepio correr por sua espinha.

As vozes foram acompanhadas por passos. Moviam-se na sua direção.

"Nosso mestre," Lucius Malfoy disse acidamente, "estava se perguntando por que você _nunca_ chegou a comentar o fato de ser um animago."

Houve uma longa pausa e finalmente, Peter Pettigrew respondeu: "Nunca... pareceu importante... Lucius."

"Sério?" o Comensal da Morte mais velho quis saber.

"Bom, é-"

"_Crucio_!" Houve uma pancada quando Pettigrew atingiu a parede e o grito durou cerca de trinta segundos. Quando ele parou, Malfoy resmungou, "Isso é uma amostra do que nosso mestre vai lhe dar, tolo. Levante-se!"

Bill ouviu Pettigrew se arrastar enquanto se levantava e só então sua mente confusa compreendeu o que ouvira. _Pettigrew_? ele pensou de repente. _Um Comensal da Morte_? Mas ele conhecia Peter Pettigrew, não muito, mas o bastante. De todas as pessoas que Bill Weasley esperara ser um Comensal da Morte, Pettigrew não era uma delas - as vozes continuaram.

"Não descobriu nada de útil - só para variar?" Malfoy exigiu.

"Não... na verdade não-" Bill ouvira o medo na voz de Pettigrew.

"_Na verdade_ não?" Malfoy caçoou com raiva. "Qual é a _utilidade_ de ter o melhor amigo de Potter como espião se você não descobre _nada_?"

Eles passavam por sua cela agora, e Bill encolheu-se no canto, tentando parecer o mais obtuso e inocente possível. Em Azkaban, e para os Comensais da Morte, os prisioneiros eram só cenário - ou brinquedos. Com uma careta, Bill tentou com força ser apenas cenário. Ser um brinquedo não era tão produtivo. Pettigrew caminhava de forma rígida e observava Malfoy atentamente.

"Bom, não é como se James levasse o trabalho para casa - Lucius, _não_!" Havia pânico na voz de Pettigrew e Bill achou que Malfoy estava a ponto de usar a Maldição Cruciatus de novo. "Estou dizendo a verdade e não adianta ameaçar, não vai mudar nada! Não sei de nada!"

"Veremos quanto a isso." Com um aceno grandioso dos robes, Malfoy aumentou o passo, e Bill observou Pettigrew lutar para acompanhar enquanto passavam por sua cela. Dobrando um canto, que ele sabia levar ao centro da prisão, os dois Comensais da Morte - era estranho pensar em Pettigrew, o inocente Peter Pettigrew, como um deles, porém - sumiram. Eles continuaram em silêncio mas depois de um instante, suas vozes abafadas voltaram até ele, apesar de Bill não conseguir entender as palavras. Finalmente até mesmo aquela companhia se fora.

A ausência deles deixou seu mundo vazio e um arrepio correu por sua espinha. Bill estremeceu e então dobrou-se quando a dor atingiu seu corpo. Azkaban fora habilidosamente chamada de inferno e ele não conseguia achar uma palavra melhor para descrever o local. _Cinco dias_, ele lembrou-se. Então ele poderia agir, quando a varinha e a Chave de Portal que foram transfiguradas em inocentes unhas apareceriam. Ele não tinha que esperar muito mais. Logo, seria capaz de se libertar e ajudar os outro vinte e oito que compartilhavam aquele inferno com ele.

_Mais cinco dias._

Eles estavam juntos na maior varanda de Domus Archipater, a antiga residência da família Snape. Bem à distância, o sol se punha, mas a escuridão nunca trouxera o medo para ambos. Um poeta poderia se referir a cada um deles como uma criatura das trevas, ou pelo menos clamar que nasceram dela - e na verdade, Severus supôs, não havia como argumentar aquilo. Ele, como sua companhia, era um filho das trevas.

"Bom," Julia disse pensativa, "Com certeza eu não esperava _isso_."

"Nem eu," Severus resmungou.

Ela voltou um sorriso frio para ele. "Não pretendo ofender, Severus, mas eu não pretendo me casar com _você_."

"Não estou ofendido," ele respondeu. "Só a idéia disso é... perturbadora."

"Nem me fale," ela suspirou. O sorriso frio de Julia esfriou ainda mais. "Estou contente por não ser sua idéia."

"Acha que sou doido?" Uma sobrancelha loira elegante arqueou-se em dúvida, e Severus continuou antes que ela pudesse replicar. "Certo. Acha que quero morrer?"

"Quanto a isso, sei que você não quer," ela riu.

Severus bufou. "Quem sabe semana que vem."

Eles riram juntos e um canto da mente dele lutou para estudá-la sem emoção, e não como a irmã que ele nunca tivera. Severus entedia por que qualquer homem normal ficaria absolutamente lisonjeado se Lucius quisesse que ele se casasse com a irmã - por qualquer padrão bruxo, Julia era uma beldade. Tinha o clássico cabelo loiro e olhos cinzentos dos Malfoy e a expressão finamente esculpida de uma estátua romana. Ela era fria, é claro, para aqueles que não a conheciam bem, se chegasse a falar com eles, mas isso, como sempre, era a herança dos Malfoy. Agora ela sorria, sem a expressão gélida e distante que ele via com freqüência no rosto dela e era bom vê-la rir. Fazia muito tempo.

"Então como lidamos com isso?" Julia perguntou.

"Com honestidade, suponho." Ele deu de ombros, espantado pela estranheza daquelas palavras. _Honestidade? Vinda de dois Comensais da Morte?_ Severus resistiu ao impulso de rir alto até ela bufar divertida.

"Por estranho que pareça, você provavelmente está certo. A verdade, nesse caso, não irá ferir a nenhum de nós," ela respondeu.

"Nesse caso," ele concordou.

Ela sorriu. "Sabe, quando me convidou para jantar com você hoje - me fazendo Aparatar lá da América do Sul - nunca imaginei ser _essa_ a razão."

"Ainda pretendo alimentá-la, se é do que tem medo," Severus disse.

"_Estou_ faminta. Cavar tumbas astecas é um trabalho duro."

"Como vai indo, afinal? Devia ter perguntado antes." Ele sabia, é óbvio, que Julia era uma agente de Voldemort de muitas maneiras, mas recentemente, estava empregada em descobrir objetos das trevas por todo mundo. O amor dela por Runas Antigas, História e Arqueologia servira-a bem nesse caso, mas o costume dela de viajar por aí (conscientemente evitando as reuniões de Comensais) significavam que ele não a via com freqüência e ele sentia falta dela. Ela era uma das poucas pessoas que o aceitavam pelo que realmente era.

"Muito bem," Julia respondeu e seus olhos brilhantes lembraram a Severus o quanto ela amava o trabalho. _Sortuda_, ele pensou consigo mesmo. _Ainda não descobriu o quão desapontante trabalhar para Voldemort pode ser_. "Os astecas tinham umas bruxas extremamente poderosas, parece - e só bruxas, veja bem; não descobri nenhuma evidência de bruxos entre eles - e elas guardavam os segredos muito bem. Agora, ainda estou tentando descobrir a tumba que com certeza tem o que estou procurando, mas está ficando complicado. A dica mais promissora que consegui acabou sendo uma furada hoje de manhã."

"Sinto ouvir isso," ele disse com sinceridade.

"O que, que não havia bruxos na sociedade asteca?" Julia sorriu. "Você é um porco chauvinista, Severus Snape."

"Meus alunos provavelmente concordariam com você," ele riu. "Vamos entrar?" Ela segurou a porta aberta para ela.

"Dificilmente sou uma mulher que precisa que abram portas para ela, sabe," ela disse, precedendo-o, contudo, sem discutir. Depois de todos aqueles anos, ela o conhecia bem.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Sério? Nunca reparei."

"E o que foi que me entregou? A sujeira nas minhas unhas ou foi os cinco anos em que joguei quadribol em Hogwarts?"

"Estava pensando na época que me trancou de cabeça para baixo com meu próprio caldeirão, mas esses exemplos também servem," Severus replicou secamente e ambos riram. Ele sabia, é claro, que Julia podia ser uma dama se quisesse - mas a influência opressiva do irmão só a tornava mais grosseira com o passar dos anos.

Depois de vários instantes de caminhada em silêncio amigável, Julia perguntou, "Então, como está Hogwarts? Ainda a mesma de sempre?"

"Fora o recente ataque dos gigantes, sim," ele respondeu honestamente.

"Ouvi dizer que o Lord das Trevas não ficou muito contenten com o papel que você teve nisso," ela disse baixinho.

Ele deu de ombros. "Não havia muito que pudesse fazer sem me revelar."

"Verdade," Julia concedeu. "Só queria que você fosse mais cuidadoso. Pelo Lucius me disse, não foi nada bom."

"O temperamento de nosso Lord raramente o é," Severus replicou secamente, tentando não estremecer com o pensamento. _Nada bom_ era um modo bem leviano de descrever o que ele passara por aquilo, embora Voldemort soubesse que ele não tivera escolha. Ela devia ter visto o olhar no rosto dele, porém, porque ela mudou de assunto.

"Ainda odeia todos os Gryffindors que passam por você?" ela perguntou de forma brincalhona.

"Ainda tenho que achar um que valha a pena gostar, se é isso a que se refere," ele resmungou. "Idiotas e loucos por glória pessoal, na maioria."

"Sério?" ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele enquanto se dirigiam para a sala de jantar. "Descobri que nem todos eles eram tão ruins."

Severus sentiu uma pontada de raiva que sabia que não deveria, principalmente depois de tanto tempo. Era tão errado seu pior inimigo com sua melhor amiga. "Eu me lembro," ele respondeu de forma neutra. "Sirius Black. Você foi no Baile de Inverno com ele no sétimo ano."

"Meu sexto ano." Ela encarou-o neutramente, como sempre, sem ceder nem um pouco.

"Sei disso," ele reclamou. Mas então pausou, fazendo um esforço consciente para abaixar a voz. "Você o amava."

Algo sombrio e esquecido brilhou nos olhos de Julia. "Ele está morto agora, então isso não importa nem um pouco."

"Verdade." Severus deu de ombros, tentando soar despreocupado. "Você foi, contudo, e eu nunca entendi."

"Isso é porque você nunca o compreendeu também," Julia respondeu com uma risada sem humor. "Mas lhe digo isso Severus. Ele o odiava tanto quando você a ele - e nenhum dos dois compreendia um ao outro." Novamente, algo cintilou nos olhos dela. A voz ficou fria. "Não vamos falar disso."

Ele assentiu, mas algo no rosto de Julia fez Severus pensar. _Será..._ Pouos eram os Comensais da Morte que ele recritara para a Ordem, mas havia algo em Julia que o fez perceber que nem tudo era como parecia. Sabia o porquê dela ter se tornado uma comensal há onze anos: a perda de Black rompera todos os laços dela com o bem e simplesmente não havia um outro lado para um Malfoy ficar. Contudo, até aquele momento, ele nunca tivera uma dica de que ela estava insatisfeita - e agora ele se perguntava.

Tinha que ser cuidadoso, mas as idéias de Lucius podiam ter algum mérito no fim, mesmo que não fosse do modo que o Comensal da Morte pretendera.

Remus bateu com força na porta da cabana de Hagrid, sabendo que o guarda-caça estava provavelmente adormecido, mas tendo que acordá-lo mesmo assim. Depois de um instante, ele viu um lampejo de luz no interior e então a porta abriu-se, revelando Hagrid de pijamas e com o guarda-chuva nas mãos.

"Diretor!" o meio-gigante exclamou. "Não esperava vê-lo tão tarde." Apressadamente, ele afastou o guarda-chuva, fazendo Remus sorrir. Oficialmente, é claro, ele não sabia nada sobre o guarda-chuva - mas Dumbledore o avisara, séculos atrás, que ele continha os restos da varinha quebrada de Hagrid. O guarda-caça apressadamente deu um passo para trás. "Entre, Diretor. Algo de errado?"

Remus entrou. "Não, nada de errado, Hagrid," ele assegurou. "Sinto muito tê-lo acordado tão tarde, mas tenho uma mensagem de Albus Dumbledore para você."

"De Dumbledore?" Hagrid fechou a porta atrás do diretor, firando-o de forma estranha. Mas Remus só assentiu. "Posso oferecer-lhe algo para beber, Diretor?"

"Não, obrigado, Hagrid. Isso não vai demorar muito." Tirando a varinha, Remus lançou um feitiço silenciador na cabana, o que o fez merecer outro olhar estranho de Hagrid. Ele inspirou fundo e começou a falar.

"Dois meses atrás, Dumbledore pediu que falasse com os gigantes em seu lugar. Infelizmente, seus contatos iniciais fracassaram e você retornou a Hogwarts. Logo depois, Voldemort fez com que um grupo de gigantes atacasse-"

"Espera só um instante," Hagrid interrompeu, e Remus observou os olhos dele vagarem brevemente para onde seu guarda-chuva estava, perto da porta. "Como sabe disso?"

Remus sorriu ligeiramente. "De Dumbledore, é claro." Então, ele deixou sua expressão ficar séria. "Você não é o único membro desta escola, Hagrid, que faz parte da Ordem da Fênix."

A compreensão surgiu no rosto do guarda-caça. "O que o Professor Dumbledore quer que eu faça?"

"A mesma coisa de antes," o diretor respondeu. "Precisamos fazer contato com os gigantes - agora mais do que nunca. Outro ataque como esse irá desestabilizar a comunidade mágica, principalmente se tiver sucesso."

"Hã, detesto ter que dizer, professor, mas eles não estavam com muita vontade de conversar comigo pra começar. Não acho que desta vez será melhor," Hagrid disse com honestidade.

Remus assentiu. "Normalmente, concordaríamos com você. Mas certas... fontes nos contaram que a comunidade gigante está insatisfeita com o modo como Voldemort desperdiçou a vida deles, principalmente no ataque fracassado a Hogwarts." Ele pausou para deixar Hagrid ruminar aquilo por um momento. Ao contrário da crença popular, a maioria dos gigantes se juntara a Voldemort pelo desejo de liberdade e igualdade, não por ódio. Mas o modo como Voldemort os enviara numa missão suicida, alguns passaram a pensar melhor. Ele continuou: "Se agirmos rápido, há uma chance de podermos trazê-lo para nosso lado."

"Quando preciso partir?" Hagrid perguntou imediatamente.

"Quarta-feira que vem, se puder," ele respondeu.

"E o meu trabalho aqui?"

Remus sorriu. "Acharei outra pessoa."

"Horrível," Lily disse em resposta a pergunta dele, erguendo os olhos da pilha de trabalho à sua frente.

O velho riu enquanto a espiava por sobre os óculos de meia lua. "As coisas não podem estar indo tão ruim, Lily."

"Quer apostar?" ela arqueou a sobrancelha e observou Dumbledore sorrir, balançando a cabeça gentilmente e gesticulando que admitia a derrota. Depois de um instante, ela devolveu o sorriso com um cansado da sua parte e suspirou. "Talvez o Projeto Guardião não esteja completamente perdido... mas na maior parte não é grande coisa."

"Como pode?" Não havia expressão no rosto dele, exceto um leve interesse, mas Lily não conseguia tirar esse pressentimento que de algum modo o desapontara. Albus Dumbledore era um homem gentil, sempre tão paciente e carinhoso, ainda assim ela sabia o quão importante o trabalho dela era, e ela odiava fracassar. Muitas pessoas dependiam do Grupo Unicórnio.

"Bom, para começar, não avançamos muito nos últimos três meses, desde que concebemos a idéia. Além disso, quanto mais pesquisamos, mais complicado o projeto fica e das quatro pessoas que saberiam como realmente fazer essa façanha, a de quem mais precisamos está morta."

"Sirius Black."

Lily suspirou. Só o nome trazia lembranças demais. "Sim," ela replicou baixinho. "Infelizmente, ele foi ele quem fez o Mapa do Maroto identificar as pessoas e nem James, Remus e Peter conseguem se lembrar exatamente que magias ele usou. Molly e eu descobrimos como concentrar magias numa área grande para detectar o uso de magias das trevas, mas sem ser capaz de determinar quem está usando-a, o Projeto Guardião não trará benefícios. Peter estava sendo de grande ajuda para descobrir como restrngir a informação que recebemos e James e Remus nos deram dicas nas folgas deles, mas temo que estamos presas agora. Ninguém consegue descobrir como identificamos as pessoas."

"Mesmo assim estão indo muito bem, considerando-se tudo. Mapear _toda_ Londres e concentrar uma magia de Detecção das Trevas numa cidade inteira não é coisa fácil, Lily," Dumbledore comentou.

Ela deu de ombros. "Só se funcionar."

"Está começando a parecer o James," o idoso disse com um sorriso.

"Nós somos casados, entende."

"Realmente são. E ambos admiravelmente dedicados aos trabalhos, mas vá para casa, Lily!" O Ministro da Magia inclinou-se sobre a mesa dela (a verdadeira mesa, que escondia-se bem no fundo do porão do Ministério, não na que ela bancava a secretária) e olhou-a no olho. "É quase meia-noite e você já fez o bastante por um dia. Vá embora!"

Espantada, Lily vislumbrou o relógio na parede oposta e notou que realmente dizia Tarde Demais! em letras amarelo-brilhante. Estivera tão entretida na pesquisa e no diagrama das magias que não percebera era tão tarde. Por um instante, pensou em discutir - afinal de contas, o trabalho era importante e ela obviamente não era a única a ficar até tarde - mas então as palavras de Dumbledore entraram. _Ele está certo_, ela percebeu. _Sempre acuso James de ser workaholic e aqui estou,_ _passando das onze e cinqüenta e sete da noite com o nariz enfiado na papelada_. Lily resmungou em voz alta. _Vou ouvir como nunca._

"Está certo, Albus," ela suspirou. "Devo ir para casa. James provavelmente está preocupado comigo." Se ele estiver mesmo lá.

Ele sorriu. "Sei por fonte segura que James sairá da Divisão de Aurores em cerca de dez minutos." os olhos azuis de Dumbledore cintilaram brincalhões. "Se se apressar, ainda pode chegar antes dele em Godric's Hollow."

"Você é o máximo, Albus." Sorrindo, Lily pôs-se de pé num salto e sapecou um beijo na bochecha do Ministro. Era bobeira, realmente, mas mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos de casamento, ela adorava estar em casa para cumprimentar o marido que ele chegava em casa do trabalho. Havia poucos momentos em que ela e James podiam ficar simplesmente a sós, porém, e ela imploraria, pegaria emprestado ou roubaria por um deles.

Num segundo, ela se fora.

Quatro dias depois, berros zangados o acordaram de um pesadelo. Ou era inconsciência? Bill não conseguia distinguir; tudo estava começando a se misturar e era uma luta descobrir quanto tempo se passara. Mergulhar no esquecimento começava a parecer uma possibilidade bem tentadora e tinha que lutar contra o impulso de ceder. Inspirou, trêmulo. Estava em Azkaban por quanto tempo, seis dias? Era quase impossível acreditar que homens e mulheres agüentassem mais do que isso... Mas ele só tinha mais um dia. _Um dia_, disse a si mesmo repetidamente. _Um dia e posso acabar com tudo isso_.

Ele estremeceu, mas era só hábito. Pelo que podia dizer, não havia Dementadores por perto - eles gravitavam na direção da emoção e os gritos de raiva davam dicas de um banquete. Alguém, ou algo, desapontara os Lestrange, Bill estava em Azkaban tempo o suficiente para reconhecer facilmente as vozes deles. Uma parte dele estremeceu, pensando nos dois torturadores de Voldemort, mas Bill afastou o pensamento. As sessões de interrogatório começaram todas a se misturar, de qualquer forma, e não era nada bom pensar nisso... Estremeceu de novo. Sua cela tinha uma pequena janela e o vento gelado soprava.

Bill enrodilou-se e tentou voltar a dormir. Seu corpo doía e era difícil manter os olhos abertos nos poucos momentos de paz que tinha. Era impossóvel dormir com os Dementadores por perto e os Lestrange pareciam prentender continuar com a tortura da falta de sono eternamente. Ele precisava de todo o descanso que pudesse obter, para o dia seguinte. Fechou os olhos...

E acordou com risadas.

Eram risadas agudas e de tom maligno, porém, não algo a que estava acostumado. Confuso, Bill espreitou só para perceber que estava de volta na sala de interrogatório. _Eles devem ter me estuporado enquanto eu dormia!_ pensou desesperado, testando as correias por costume, mas sem encontrar saída - mas quando ele percebeu quem estava a sua frente, Bill sentiu o medo lançar-se sobre seu corpo. Não pôde evitar. Nunca ficara cara-a-cara com Voldemort antes.

E o Lord das Trevas ria, o que não podia ser nada bom. Espantado, o Auror olhou em torno e viu o sorriso largo de triunfo no rosto de Bellatrix Lestrange. Não conseguiu entender porque estavam tão satisfeitos - e então ele viu o que Voldemort segurava na mão esquerda.

Sua varinha.

Bill sentiu os olhos arregalarem-se como píres, mas não conseguiu evotar - os olhos lampejaram loucamente pelo aposento e então percebeu. Ele viu o que o Lord das Trevas tinha na outra mão.

A Chave de Portal

_Ah, droga._

Mas Bill mal teve tempo de registrar a implicação disso tudo - ou como eles perceberam que ele tinha uma varinha e Chave de Portal transfigurada. Fora traído? O medo achou caminho no seu estômago. As transformações não deveriam acontecer por mais um dia... a menos que tenha perdido o senso de tempo. Calculara mal? Tinha condenado a todos por causa de sua própria estupidez e -.

"_Crucio!_"

**Título Original: **Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 17: Darkness Beckoning  
**Autora:** Robin  
**Tradução:** Rebeka


	19. Leal Até o Fim

**CAPÍTULO DEZOITO: LEAL ATÉ O FIM**

"Tem uma coisa que tenho que contar para vocês três," Hagrid disse de repente, fazendo com que Harry, Ron e Hermione erguessem os olhos. Havia algo de sério na voz dele, uma qualidade sóbrio que o trio nunca ouvira antes no guarda-caça.

"O que é, Hagrid?" Hermione perguntou. Tinham ido visitá-lo na folga do treino de quadribol de Harry (por causa da morte de Oliver, a temporada de quadribol fora cancelada, o que fizera os Slytherin rugirem de fúria, mas Harry definitivamente concordava. Não conseguia imaginar-se terminando a temporada sem Oliver). Ao contrário da crença popular, Hagrid fazia um chocolate quente excelente, mesmo o resto da sua culinária sendo horrível. No momento, porém, tendo bebido suas porções, os ouvidos do trio se apuraram quando o humor do guarda-caça mudou.

"Bom, entendem... irei embora por um tempo. De Hogwarts, quero dizer," o meio-gigante respondeu. "Devia ter ido há um tempo, mas as coisas foram atrasadas um pouco... De qualquer forma, queria contar a vocês porque vocês três são tão gentis me visitando e tudo o mais."

"Ir embora?" Ron perguntou.

"Para onde vai?" Harry disse ao mesmo tempo.

Hagrid estufou o peito de forma importante e Harry teve que conter um sorriso quando o guarda-caça sorriu. "Não posso contar isso."

"Não pode nos contar? Por que não?" Hermione pressionou, mais curiosa.

"Porque é segredo, por isso. Agora não me perguntem mais, porque não posso mesmo dizer." Mas Harry tinha quase certeza que podia adivinhar para quem Hagrid estava trabalhando, ou pelo menos para onde ia. Só havia, afinal, uma resposta que fazia sentido.

"Um segredo?" Ron repetiu duvidoso.

Mas Harry ergueu os olhos para o grandalhão, a quem a maioria da comunidade mágica tratava com o completo desprezo, mas que ele passara a gostar. A maioria das pessoas que odiavam Hagrid não o conhecia nem um pouco. Ainda assim, não conseguiu resistir, "É os gigantes, Hagrid?"

"O quê?" Foi premiado com um arregalamento de olhos e uma expressão chocada que os reflexos de Hagrid não foram rápidos demais para esconder. "O que te deu essa idéia, Harry?"

"Só estava pensando," Harry deu de ombros. "Sabe, se eles vão mandar alguém, você seria a mais lógica-"

"Espere só um minuto!" o guarda-caça interrompeu. "Quem é esse 'eles' que você fica falando, Harry?"

Ele fora longe demais. Até os pais dele não percebiam o quanto Harry sabia sobre a Ordem da Fênix e e revelar isso a um estranho não era uma boa idéia. "Hã... Ninguém?"

"E o que o faz pensar que eu seria quem a ser mandado?" Hagrid olhou-o com suspeita.

"Humm..." Felizmente, Hermione veio a seu resgate. Como sempre.

"Hagrid, sabemos que você é meio-gigante," ela disse baixinho, continuando rapidamente antes que ele pudesse responder. "Mas não nos importamos. O Professor Quirrell falou sobre gigantes um dia na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e -"

Harry interrompeu, tentando salvar Hagrid de uma longa explicação que ele não queria nem precisava ouvir. "Não importa muito," ele reassegurou o guarda-caça, cuja expressão se tornara bem estressada. "Não pensamos diferente de você por causa disso."

"Ainda é nosso amigo," Ron acrescentou, muito para a surpresa de Hagrid. Levou um bom tempo para o guarda-caça responder.

"Não se importam?"

"Por que devíamos?" Hermione perguntou de forma inocente e Harry não aumentou a lista de razões que ele poderia ter para se importar - porque nenhuma delas importava. Só eram preconceitos antigos com os quais Hagrid não tinha nada a ver e não merecia ser culpado por aquilo.

"Bom..." o meio-gigante começou.

"Não nos importamos, Hagrid," Harry o interrompeu. "Sério."

"Obrigado," Hagrid corou ligeiramente e começou a piscar rápido. "Não sabem o quanto significa para mim vocês dizerem isso..." De súbito, o guarda-caça espirrou sonoramente. Ele sorriu. "Significa muito e vocês três são especiais. Não deixem ninguém dizer o contrário."

Era quase pôr-do-sol na hora em que o trio sairam da cabana de Hagrid, tendo dado até logo por não sabiam quanto tempo. Sentiriam saudade de Hagrid, mas as crianças entendiam que havia coisas mais importantes para ele do que permanecer como guarda-caça de Hogwarts. Quem substituiria o meio-gigante, não conseguiam imaginar - até mesmo Hagrid não sabia, apesar dele ter assegurado que o Professor Lupin encontraria alguém e que Hogwarts ficaria bem. O pior pesadelo deles, porém, era arranjarem umtão ruim quanto Filch. Hagrid era maravilhoso, porque não se incomodava com as travessuras deles e não sairia atrás deles, mesmo se os visse vagando por aí à noite. Um novo guarda-caça, por outro lado, poderia se tornar seriamente perigoso para as atividades noturnas dos Travessos.

E então lá estava o Professor Snape, que poderia ser perigoso a qualquer coisa que os três fizessem, incluindo caminhar pacificamente pelo terreno. Notando-o à distância, eles deram uma grande volta, desviando pela parede externa para evitá-lo. A última coisa que eles precisavam era arruinar um dia perfeito com _Snape_.

"Então, do que estava falando, Harry?" Hermione perguntou enquanto eles andavam na direção da entrada principal do castelo.

"Hum?" Harry piscou os olhos.

"_Eles_," ela respondeu olhando-o cuidadosamente.

"Ah, isso." Harry deu de ombros. Então sorriu. Se não pudesse confiar nos amigos, em quem confiaria? "Bom... Provavelmente não devia contar a vocês, mas..." Tanto Hermione quanto Ron pararam, observando-o agora, tão curiosos quanto ele nunca os vira. "Quis dizer a Ordem da Fênix."

"Então seu pai é parte dela," Ron assobiou.

"É."

"Então o que ela é de verdade? O que você sabe? Quem está nela? O que eles fazem?"

"Ron!" Hermione agarrou o braço do garoto ruivo antes que ele se empolgasse. "Harry está certo. _Não devia_ nos contar."

Ron franziu o cenho. "Às vezes, Hermione, você é tão sem graça."

Hermione rolou os olhos, retorquindo, "Às vezes, Ron, você precisa mesmo - ah, _olhem_!"

"Onde?" Ron perguntou. Ele e Harry seguiram o dedo de Hermione, que levou direto aos portões de Hogwarts. De início, Harry teve que apertar os olhos para ver na luz fraca; as árvores próximas deixavam os portões nas sombras e uma nuvem acabara de passar sobre o sol, o que tornava dfícil descobrir o que ela apontava. Contudo, Harry foi capaz de ver do que ela falava depois de um momento de estudo.

Um cachorro negro gigante mancava pelos portões.

"Vemos!" Hermione lançou-se adiante enquanto os dois garotos fitavam. "Ele precisa de ajuda."

"Hermione, espere!" Harry fez uma tentativa inútil de segurá-la enquanto ela corria, tentando contar-lhe que no mundo bruxo, nem todo animal era o que parecia. Ron aparentemente tivera a mesma idéia.

"Pode nem mesmo ser um cachorro, sua idiota!" o ruivo rugiu. "Volta aqui!"

É claro, ela não parou e não tendo escolha, ambos saíram atrás da amiga. Pelo canto do olho, Harry notou a cabeça de Snape girando para encarar o cachorro, e para sua surpresa, o vice-diretor saiu correndo. Mas os alunos tinham menos chão a cobrir e os garotos alcançaram Hermione assim que ela parou. Temendo o que descobriria, Harry tirou os olhos dela e olhou para o cachorro, bem na hora de vê-lo cambalear mais um passo e então se transformar num homem.

E desabar no chão.

Ele devia ter sido um homem alto, mas era difícil dizer quando ele estava no chão. O cabelo dele era longo e preto, emaranhado e sujo dos anos de mal cuidado. Sua pele tinha um tom de branco fantasmagórico onde não estava colorida de ferimentos e ela se esticava bastante sobre seu corpo magro. Uma segunda olhada revelou a Harry que havia sangue coagulado na sujeira do cabelo e que o lado direito do rosto estava lambuzado de sangue seco. Os robes imundos que o homem vestia estavam em trapos, rasgos nelas revelando mais arranhões e cortes semi-curados ou aberto. O braço direito dele estava num ângulo estranho também e -

"Meu Deus," uma voz suave sussurrou no lado direito de Harry. Era Snape, cuja expressão estava quase tão pálida quanto a do homem deitado na grama.

Olhos azuis pálidos abriram trêmulos, pesciram e então fecharam-se mais uma vez. "Dumbledore..." o homem disse, rouco. "James..."

Ele estremeceu uma vez, e então tombou, inconsciente. Por vários longos segundos, os três e o professor que eles menos gostavam ficaram paralisados, a mente deles trabalhando à toda enquanto tentavam descobrir o que acontecia. Snape passou à ação primeiro, sua mão pousando pesada no ombro de Hermione.

"Granger, chame o diretor," ele explodiu. "A senha é _Procópio_. Vá!"

Hermione saiu como um relâmpago enquanto Snape ajoelhava-se ao lado do estranho verificando cuidadosamente o pulso. Se Harry não tivesse adiantado-se naquele instante, notando quão superficial era a respiração do homem pálido, não teria escutado o professor sussurrar baixinho, "Isso é impossível..." Mas aí Snape se pôs de pé e sua varinha estava nas mãos.

"_Transferocorpus_." Com uma girada de punho, o vice-diretor conjurou uma maca e levitou o homem inconsciente para cima dela. Ele vislumbrou brevemente sobre o ombro. Os olhos pretos estavam aguçados, mas ainda assim ilegíveis. "Weasley, corra até a Ala Hospitalar e alerte a Madame Pomfrey."

Em outra hora, Ron poderia ter discutido, mas como Hermione, ele saiu correndo para fazer o que Snape pedira. Harry, por outro lado, manteve os olhos presos no estranho, tendo recebido nenhuma tarefa e não tendo nada a fazer exceto observar o vice-diretor. Quanto mais estudava o bruxo misterioso, pior a condição dele parecia. Por exemplo, enquanto observava, o homem pareceu remexer-se ligeiramente, o rosto cheio de dor. Havia mais do sujeira nos robes também, que deviam ter sido cinza antes, mas agora tinham um tom sinistro de marrom sangrento. A maioria daquelas manchas pretas, Harry percebia, não eram sujeira. Os punhos ossudos do homem estavam torcidos e em carne viva e havia marcas no pescoço também. Mas aí Harry teve que correr para acompanhar Snape que adiantava-se, levitando a maca atrás dele e pegando o caminho mais curto até a Ala Hospitalar.

Hermione alcançou a gárgula de pedra no que ela achou ser tempo recorde, grata por ter conseguido lembrar-se do caminho. Afinal de contas, só estivera no escritório do diretor uma vez e não havia tempo para enganos. Arfando, ela disse a senha, mas nada aconteceu. Pela primeira vez na vida, ela resistiu ao impulso de xingar enquanto recuperava o fôlego. Não havia _tempo_ para isso! A vida de um homem podia depender da rapidez dela! _Senha idiota_!

"_Procópio_, já disse! _Pro-có-pio_." ela explodiu. Finalmente, a gárgula começou a mover-se. "Depressa!"

Bem lentamente, a gárgula rotacionou, revelando a escada em espiral atrás dela. Sem hesitar, Hermione pulou nas escadas, saltando dois degraus por vez até que alcançou o topo e então teve que esperar que a própria escada terminasse de se mover para o alto. Impaciente, ela bateu o pé, desejando que gerações de diretores de Hogwarts tivessem escolhido um modo mais veloz de entrar no escritório. Claro, era gracioso e digno, mas e quando estavam com _pressa_? Finalmente, a porta abriu-se.

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione irrompeu, já gritando. "Professor Lupin!" Ela olhou em torno, desesperada. "Ah, por favor, esteja aqui! _Professor Lupin_!"

"O que é, Hermione?"

Ela ergueu os olhos e o viu no alto da escada, inclinado no corrimão e fitando-a supreso. Lupin estava vestido com robes de trabalho simples; obviamente não estivera esperando visitas. Hermione supôs que alunos não irrompiam o escritório do diretor todo dia, gritando o nome dele feito loucos. Contudo, ela não tinha tempo para amenidades. "Por favor, senhor - você tem que vir. O Professor Snape disse para chamá-lo-"

Lupin já estava em movmento, suas longas pernas descendo os degraus de dois em dois enquanto apressava-se. "O que aconteceu?"

"Tinha um cachorro - um Animago - ele passou pelos protões e desmaiou. Parece que ele pode morrer -" As palavras sairam aos borbotões e Hermione lutou para controlar-se. "Por favor professor, tem que vir. Ele está mal mesmo e acho que o Professor Snape o está levando para a Ala Hospitalar."

Mas Lupin detevira-se e ficara ainda mais pálido do que o homem que eles encontraram do lado de fora. Por um instante, parecia que ele lutava para falar e quando o fez, sua voz saiu num sussurro estrangulado. "Um cachorro?"

"Sim," Hermione tentou não soar impaciente, mas sabia que fracassara.

"Que tipo de cachorro?" O Professor Lupin perguntou trêmulo. Os nós de seus dedos estavam bem brancos, segurando o corrimão da escada.

Hermione franziu o cenho. O que importava quando estavam perdendo tempo? "Não tenho muita certeza. Grande e preto... mas o que isso tem a ver com-"

"Como um Newfounland?" o diretor sussurrou.

"Sim, acho que sim-"

De repente, Lupin movia-se novamente, saltando os últimos degraus que faltavm e lançando-se pela porta. Espantada, Hermione o seguiu, tentando compreender a expresão assombrada no rosto do diretor enquanto ele esperava ansioso pela escada descer. Ele parecia pronto para explodir e praticamente o fez quando a gárgula afastou-se, forçando Hermione a correr o máximo que podia para acompanhar as passadas largas. Sem notar a tentativa fracassada dela, Lupin correu pelos corredores do castelo, espalhando alunos confusos quando passava. Muitos olhos seguiram sua jornada frenética, mas o diretor não lhes deu atenção e a dianteira sobre Hermione aumentou enquanto se aproximavam da Ala Hospitalar.

Enquanto entravam na Ala Hospitalar, Harry testemunhou a Madame Pomfrey quase ter um ataque cardíaco. A matrona fitou o homem na maca com olhos arregalados, profundamente chocada, a despeito do aviso que Ron devia ter dado. Contudo, ela começou a mover-se depressa o suficiente e gesticulou para a cama mais próxima na Ala Hospitalar vazia. "Ponha-o aqui, professor."

Snape obedeceu e Harry tentou manter-se fora do caminho enquanto o estranho remexia-se ligeiramente ao fazer contato com a cama. Pomfrey inclinou-se sobre o paciente imediatamente, verificando o pulso e estudando-o de maneira profissional, mas até mesmo aquilo não conseguia esconder a surpresa e a repugnância no rosto dela. A matrona estava anormalmente pálida, mas lançou as magias de diagnóstico com voz firme. Os resultados, porém, fizeram com que o horror inundasse sua expressão.

"O que aconteceu a ele?" Pomfrey quis saber.

"Não sei, mas posso dar um palpite e não é agradável," Snape replicou bruscamente. A maca desaparecera.

"E?" a matrona inquiriu severamente, gesticulando a varinha até que uma bandeja de suprimentos médicos e poções flutuou até ela.

"Voldemort." Snape arrancou um frasco das mãos dela enquanto Pomfrey o removia da bandeja. O rosto dele contorceu-se sombriamente enquanto o homem na cama gemeu suavemente. "Não use nenhuma das poções que eu fiz."

"O quê?"

"Confie em mim, só isso," o vice-diretor respondeu de forma enigmática. Contudo, sua resposta obviamente não era o bastante para ela, porque o rosto de Pomfrey coloriu-se de raiva.

"Quem é ele?" ela quis saber, esticando a mão para um frasco diferente.

"Não tenho certeza." Snape deu uma olhada no estranho, o rosto estranhamente sem expressão. Estudou-o enquanto ele se remexia de novo, acordando vagarosa e dolorosamente.

"Dê um palpite." a voz de Pomfrey estava mais severa do que Harry jamais a ouvira na mulher gentil.

"Se estiver certo, ele é um cadáver," Snape respondeu, movendo-se em torno da cama de repente. Pegou a varinha mais uma vez. "Mas não temos tempo para explicações-"

Um barulho repentino o interrompeu e Harry virou-se para ver a porta abrir-se de supetão com Remus Lupin paralisado na entrada, pálido como um fantasma. Os olhos azuis do diretor estavam tão grandes quando píres enquanto olhava para o estranho, e a menos que Harry tivesse se enganado, Lupin parecia estar trêmulo. Hermione apareceu atrás dele então, sem fôlego e com o cabelo todo bagunçado. Remus lançou-se adiante.

"_Sirius!_"

Olhos azuis assombrados abriram-se trêmulos mais uma vez quando Lupin alcançou o lado do estranho, mas eles se fecharam novamente imediatamente. Bem para o lado, Harry ouviu a inspiração profunda de Snape, uma rápida olhada revelando que Snape estava bem mais pálido do que o normal, ainda assim os olhos escuros intensos e ilegíveis. Lupin, por outro lado, só estava pálido, mas os olhos ansiosos procuravam pelo rosto do estranho--

"Sirius?" ele sussurrou contido. Inclinou-se, tocando o rosto ensanguentado com uma mão trêmula. O diretor parecia pronto para desmaiar. "Almofadinhas?" Finalmente, os olhos do outro homem abriram-se de forma cansada.

"Remus...?" Sua mão esquerda moveu-se ligeiramente e Lupin segurou-a.

"Ah Deus... Sirius..." Parecendo prestes a chorar, Lupin sentou-se na cama, ainda segurando a mão do amigo. "Achamos que você tivesse morrido..."

"Quase," Sirius tossiu; sua respiração era fraca. "Mas não... totalmente."

"O que aconteceu?" o diretor perguntou baixinho.

"Voldemort..." Um arrepio percorreu-o e ele contorceu-se de dor. Ao lado, Pomfrey adiantou-se, só para ser detida quando Snape agarrou-a pelo braço, balançando a cabeça. O paciente tossiu e Harry pensou ter visto sangue. "Preciso... falar com Dumbledore."

Remus não o questionou; o diretor simplesmente ergueu os olhos e encontrou os olhos de Snape, recebendo um aceno de cabeça brusco de volta. A voz do vice-diretor era severa. "Eu irei."

Ele saiu do aposento quando Sirius disse num sussurro. "Não conte a James."

"O quê?"

A pergunta espantada de Lupin produziu um eco na mente de Harry. Ele sentiu ambos fitando-o, mas sua mente revolveu-se em resposta - seria esse o velho amigo de seu pai, Sirius Black? Harry crescera acreditando que Sirius, o padrinho que ele mal se lembrava, morrera para manter sua família em segurança. Mas e se ele não tivesse morrido? E se fosse ele? Harry não teve tempo para considerar as possibilidades antes da figura esquelética na cama falar de novo.

"Ainda não," ele sussurrou trêmulo. "Me prometa."

"Mas por quê?" o diretor perguntou.

Sirius estremeceu com dor. "Não confio em mim."

"Eu prometo," Remus respondeu baixinho, as emoções inundando sua expressão rápido demais para que Harry as lesse.

"Obrigado..." os olhos de Sirius se fecharam e ele desabou exausto. Momentos depois, Pomfrey estava ao lado dele de novo e Harry sabia o que o franzir de cenho dela significava antes mesmo dela falar.

"Pra fora, todos vocês!" Ela lançou um olhar especialmente severo na direção de Harry e embora ele quisesse ficar - _Esse é mesmo meu padrinho?_ - ele sabia que a Madame Pomfrey nunca o permitiria. Todavia, ainda sentado na cama, Remus respondeu:

"Não vou sair, Poppy."

A voz dele estava baixa, ainda assim pouquíssimos cometiam o erro de achar a quietude de Remus Lupin era fraqueza. Ele não era de falar alto, quando ele falava suavemente, você já sabia que ia perder. Ela o olhou feio, mas da expressão infeliz no rosto da matrona, dava para Harry adivinhar que ela tivera uma experiência anterior em tentar passar pela barreira que era Remus Lupin. Sirius tossiu de novo e desta vez apareceu sangue.

"Não precisa ficar, Remus," ele sussurrou.

O diretor baixou os olhos para ele e sorriu de forma triste. "Considere isso apoio, Almofadinhas," ele sussurrou enquanto Sirius sorria ligeiramente em retorno quando abriu os olhos. A expressão parecia quase estranha no seu rosto acabado. "A não ser que queira que eu saia...?"

"Não." Algo assombrado e doloroso lampejou nos olhos de Sirius. "Não vá."

"Não vou," Remus respondeu, apertando a mão do amigo. "Você não está sozinho, Sirius."

"Eu seu." Ele estremeceu. "É só que faz muito tempo..."

Mas a resposta do diretor foi abafada quando a atenção de Pomfrey voltou-se para o trio. "Para fora vocês!" ela comandou, apontando para a porta. Harry, Ron e Hermione trocaram olhares, mas sabiam que iam perder. Ainda assim, no fundo da mente de Harry, a pergunta permanecia: _Esse é mesmo Sirius Black?_ De forma relutante, eles partiram. "E fechem a porta!"

O aperto de Sirius na mão dele era forte e fraco ao mesmo tempo. Os olhos dele disseram a Remus tudo que as palavras não o tinham; estavam assombrados de um modo que Remus nunca vira num homem. Voldemort, Sirius dissera. O que ele não dissera, não precisara dizer, era dez anos. Dez anos atrás, ele fora capturado - mas era mais, na verdade, se falasse sério. Hoje era vinte e nove de janeiro, o que contabilizava dez anos e três meses... mas o diretor não tinha tempo nem inclinação para se preocupar com os detalhes - Sirius tensionou-se quando Pomfrey ergueu a varinha. Remus olhou-o ansioso.

"Sirius?"

Algo antigo e doloroso lampejou pelos olhos do amigo. "Desculpe..." Sirius respondeu baixinho. "Costume."

A voz dele estava rouca e por um instante, Remus se perguntou o por quê, até que ele percebeu quão tola aquela pergunta seria se fosse feita. _Provavelmente era de gritar, seu idiota,_ pensou com raiva. _Onde você acha que ele se feriu dessa maneira_? Remus teve que conter um impulso de fúria, que não faria bem nenhum a Sirius. Seu nariz sensível captava mais do que os olhos conseguiam, e talvez até mesmo as magias de Pomfrey. _Isso não acontecera na fuga. Ele fora torturado._

E Remus não sabia que dizer quanto a esse 'costume'. Tudo que sabia fazer era apertar a mão de Sirius e ficar ali com ele. _"Faz muito tempo,"_ seu amigo dissera. Sirius ficara só por dez anos. Não era de se espantar o por quê dele se esquivar quando alguém apontava uma varinha na sua direção. Mas Pomfrey estava franzindo muito o cenho.

"O que é, Poppy?"

"Tem algo errado." Os olhos da matrona estreitaram-se, concentrados. "Minhas magias de diagnóstico estão saindo... estranhas."

"Como assim?" Remus sentiu sua respiração encurtar-se de preocupação. Por um instante, ele considerou a idéia desse _não ser _Sirius de verdade, mas descartou-a rapidamente. Não havia como negar que esse era Sirius; havia coisas que podiam ser falsificadas, mas o número de pessoas no mundo que sabiam de _Almofadinhas _podia contar nos dedos - e mesmo assim, não tinha como a forma com aparência sombria de Sirius ser falsificada. Não tinha que ser outra coisa.

O tremor de Sirius ficou ainda mais pronunciado. Remus sentiu o cheiro de dor intensa. Pomfrey respondeu suavemente, "Se meus feitiços estão corretos, não tem jeito dele ter conseguido andar."

"Eles não estão errados," Sirius sussurrou. Estremeceu de novo.

_Quase não quero saber o que as magias revelaram_, Remus pensou consigo mesmo, mas ele olhou para Pomfrey. "O que posso fazer?"

"Não muito." Ela franziu o cenho, mordendo o lábio em concentração. "Preciso lidar com as feridas internas primeiro..." os olhos de Pomfrey escureceram-se de compaixão. "Entenda, Sirius, que isso vai doer bastante."

"Eu imagino," o paciente respondeu suavemente. Remus remexeu-se ao ouvir a exaustão na voz do amigo. Quanto tempo ele estivera viajando? De onde viera? Remus só podia imaginar o inferno que a jornada fora para Sirius... principalmente se ele viera de Azkaban, o que Remus quase tinha medo de perguntar. _Depois_, disse a si mesmo. Agora ele tinha que ficar ao lado de Sirius e fazer o que pudesse... mesmo se, na verdade, fosse muito pouco. O instinto, porém, o impeliu a dar o próximo passo e Remus puxou Sirius um pouquinho para cima, passando os braços em torno do amigo. Sirius tensionou-se de início, mas depois de um instante, Remus sentiu-o relaxar. E então, ligeiramente, ele sentiu a mão esquerda de Sirius apertar no ombro dele.

"Você não está sozinho," Remus sussurrou. Sirius assentiu em silêncio e Remus o soltou com relutância, pegando a mão mais uma vez. Tinha o pressentimento que seu amigo precisaria.

Ele estava certo. Sirius estremeceu quando Poppy pôs-se a trabalhar, deixando para o diretor só o trabalho de segurar algo e inspecionar o dano feito. A medicina bruxa era uma arte avançada, ele sabia, mas mesmo assim, às vezes as coisas levavam tempo - e outras causavam dor. Dez minutos no meio do trabalho mágico complexo de Poppy, Remus quase a deteve para perguntar por que ela não podia dar a Sirius algo para amortecer a dor, mas então o nariz sensível dele deu a resposta para ele. Sirius _fedia_ a poções, a tantas que Remus não conseguia nem mesmo começar a distinguir os odores uns dos outros. Mas a dor ele conseguia, assim como as feridas óbvias.

O motivo pelo qual Poppy achara que seus feitiços de diagnóstico estavam errados era porque, no todo - ou para alguém que não levasse em consideração a teimosia natural de Sirius ou sua forma animago - Sirius _não deveria_ ser capaz de andar. A perna esquerda estava, mesmo agora, num ângulo estranho e um rasgo na calça mostrava a Remus um joelho ensanguentado e estropiado. O ombro direito também estava definitivamente quebrado; Remus podia ver o modo como ele ficava num ângulo estranho e errado. O fato de seu braço direito também estar quebrado não surpreendeu muito a Remus; Voldemort compartilhava da velha teoria que quebrar o braço da varinha aleijava o bruxo.

O corpo de Sirius sacudiu-se de súbito e Remus teve que segurar o amigo com força para mantê-lo na cama. Contudo, quando tentou evitar o ombro quebrado, a inspiração forte de Sirius o avisou das costelas quebradas. Remus engoliu em seco. Odiava ser inútil e desamparado e tudo que podia fazer era sussurrar uma desculpa e dizer, "Aguente firme, Sirius."

Tudo que recebeu foi um aceno tenso de cabeça, mas pelo menos significava que Sirius estava escutando. Vários minutos depois, Poppy terminou de curar os ferimentos internos de Sirius - o número deles, Remus quase tinha medo de perguntar - e passou para os problemas mais óbvios enquanto Sirius estremecia de dor. Após terem removido os robes nauseantes (Remus prometera a si mesmo queimá-los se Poppy não o fizesse), a matrona usou quase uma garrafa inteira de Poção de Limpeza de Feridas nos inúmeros cortes e arranhões. Muitos deles pareciam marcas de chicote para Remus, principalmente nas costas do amigo. _Depois_, ele se prometeu. _Agora não é hora_. mas ele não gostava do modo como Sirius tensionava a qualquer toque.

Poppy gastou um bom tempo nos pulsos torcidos de Sirius e teve que enfaixá-los bastante mesmo depois de ter lançado o Feitiço de Coagulação neles. Aí, ela passou para uma tala no braço e perna, e nesse ponto descobriram que o ombro só estava deslocado e não quebrado. Finalmente, Poppy deu a Sirius uma dose de Esquelece para ajudar a acelerar a recuperação dos ossos quebrados. Nessa hora, Remus notou que o amigo tinha que piscar para manter os olhos abertos e que tremia fracamente.

"Sirius?" Seu amigo piscou os olhos, tonto. "O que há de errado?"

"Cansado..."

E dói, mas não vai querer admitir isso, Remus pensou. Um canto da sua mente maravilhou-se com o fato de Sirius estar ali, que ele sobrevivera ao inferno... "Descanse, Sirius," ele disse baixinho, esticando a mão para tirar um cacho de cabelo sujo dos olhos do amigo. A palidez de cera combinava demais com os lençóis brancos.

"Dumbledore...?"

"Tenho certeza de que ele chegará logo," Remus replicou. "Tente dormir até lá."

"Preferia que... não," Sirius sussurrou. Os olhos estavam abertos de novo, com aquele olhar assombrado e sofrido que remus nunca vira nele antes. Antes, Sirius fora tão despreocupado e alegre - mesmo como um Auror, tendo visto as atrocidades da guerra em primeira mão, Sirius fora um homem feliz.

"Por que não?" ele perguntou.

"Pesadelos." Em uma única palavra. Sirius estremeceu.

"Estava em Azkaban?" Ele não pretendia perguntar, mas ela simplesmente saiu.

"Sim." Os olhos azul claros tentaram fechar-se mais uma vez, mas Sirius balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar o sono. Ele tremeu.

"Sinto muito por mencionar isso," Remus disse baixinho. O que mais se poderia dizer a um amigo que simplesmente desafiara a morte e retornara do inferno? As palavras não pareciam bastar, mas Sirius compreendia. Os olhos dele se abriram mais uma vez.

"Está bem." Houve um momento de silêncio e Sirius piscou para ele, confuso. "Por que está em Hogwarts?"

Remus fitou-o por um instante e forçou-se a lembrar-se que Sirius _não_ sabia realmente. Ele se fora por dez anos. Forçou um sorriso dentro da melancolia que ameaçava tomar conta dele. "Trabalho aqui."

"Ensinando...?" Algo tremeluziu nos olhos do velho amigo mas desta vez, não era sombrio. Era uma sensação antiga, uma que trazia de volta a amizade intacta compartilhada pelos quatro rapazes nos melhores anos da vida deles.

"Desde 1983." Ele assentiu. "Na verdade, sou o diretor agora."

O cenho de Sirius enrugou-se, mas mesmo enquanto a mente dele tentava trabalhar, a voz era fraca. "Onde está Dumbledore?"

"Ele é o Ministro da Magia," Remus explicou. "A morte de McGonagall o tirou de Hogwarts. Ele era necessário lá e não aguentava ficar mais aqui. Aí ele saiu."

"Ah," o amigo disse suavemente, assimilando a informação. Algo sombrio lampejou nos olhos dele e ele estremeceu. "Estou contente por você estar aqui."

"Eu também."

Finalmente, Sirius sorriu ligeiramente, o que parecia genuíno mesmo sendo um pouco forçado. "Obrigado Aluado. Por tudo."

Remus teve que engolir em seco. "De nada."

**Título Original: **Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 18: Loyal Until The End  
**Autora:** Robin  
**Tradução:** Rebeka


	20. Controlado e Testado

**CAPÍTULO DEZENOVE: CONTROLADO E TESTADO**

Aquela não era, talvez, a reunião mais antecipada. Tecnicamente, é claro, ele não tinha reunião nenhuma, mas nunca se diria isso pelo modo como Lily habilmente lidou com sua presença, levantando-se graciosa da cadeira quando Severus se aproximou. Ela sorriu.

"Professor Snape, que bom que veio. O Ministro o verá imediatamente."

Severus assentiu bruscamente na direção dela e observou os olhos verdes dela lampejarem. Lily sempre fora experiente na linguagem corporal e ele tinha certeza de que a dele dizia bastante sobre seu espírito estressado. Mas havia outros observando e as aparências tinha que ser mantidas, então nenhuma deles falou. Severus somente a permitiu abrir a porta para ele - uma estranheza que odiava permitir, mas neste mundo, ela era a secretária e ele o convidado - e esperou ouvir o barulho da porta fechada atrás dele. Imediatamente, a cabeça de Albus ergueu-se da pilha de papelada em que estivera trabalhando e o professor o viu franzir o cenho. "O que é, Severus?"

"_Silentium_," ele silvou, acenando a varinha impaciente e lançando o feitiço de silêncio antes que outra palavra fosse dita.

Uma dose de cautela entrou na voz de Dumbledore. "Severus?"

"Sirius Black está vivo."

"O quê?" Albus estava de pé imediatamente. Severus raramente vira o velho homem chocado e nunca o vira amedrontado, mas algo apagou-se naqueles olhos azuis que examinavam as possibilidades e conseqüências daquelas quatro palavras - "Você tem certeza?"

"Mais ou menos. Remus tinha."

A compostura de Albus retornou tão rápido quanto se fora. "Conte-me o que aconteceu."

"Um cachorro entrou cambaleando no jardim," Severus começou, passando pelos fatos na cabeça pela primeira vez e achando-os muito estranhos. Mas histórias e circunstâncias esquisitas eram algo com que ele lidava todo dia, mesmo se os mortos não voltassem à vida normalmente. Ele passou por toda históra bem depressa, porém, até repetindo as palavras trocadas entre Remus e Black. Era incrível, se fosse verdade, se fosse possível-

"É claro, só pode ser ele se Black fosse um animago antes da captura dele," ele terminou. "E não lembro dele ser um dos oito deste século, aí ele teria que ser não-registrado-"

Mas Albus estava pensativo e então o idoso suspirou com um sorriso ligeiro. "Eu deveria saber," ele disse baixinho.

"O quê?"

"Peter recentemente se registrou. James não é registrado. Fica ainda para saber - mas nunca perguntei." Dumbledore balançou a cabeça. "Incrível. Tem certeza que é ele?"

"Eu não sabia," Severus olhou para o velho mentor no olho. "Juro por deus, Albus, eu _não_ sabia."

O Ministro deu a volta na mesa e colocou a mão no ombro de Snape. Os olhos dele compreendiam perfeitamente o caos rasgando a mente do homem mais jovem. "Não quis dizer isso, Severus."

Severus piscou os olhos. Qualquer outro homem teria perguntado como ele, um Comensal da Morte, não poderia saber mas Albus nunca o faria. Albus sempre confiara nele, ainda assim ele sabia que certas coisas, até mesmo o ódio lendário que existia entre Severus e Sirius Black, nunca o calaria. Se ele soubesse que Black ainda vivia, ele teria dito bem antes. Até mesmo o mais profundo ódio não provocaria aquele silêncio.

"O que seus instintos lhe dizem?" Dumbledores perguntou depois de um instante.

Severus hesitou. "Quando saí, ele pediu a Remus para não contar a James," ele respondeu baixnho. "Isso me faz pensar que é ele. Qualquer outro não pensaria em tentar proteger Potter, mesmo depois de tantos anos. E ele pediu para vê-lo. Não acho que ele confia em si mesmo."

"Se estiver certo, Severus..." os olhos azuis intensos de Albus o estudaram por um momento quando ele se interrompeu. "Mas não se incomode. Vamos para Hogwarts."

"Harry, _olhe_!" Ron agarrou o braço dele com tanta força que machucou, forçando Harry a mexer-se na direção dele. Duas figuras tinham acabado de entrar no castelo, saindo da lareira do Salão Principal, uma seguindo a outra e movendo-se depressa na direção da saída. O primeiro, é claro, foi identificado instantaneamente pelo nariz de gancho e cabelo oleoso mas o outro era bem mais interessante e muito menos odiado, mesmo sendo ele reconhecido. Afinal, não era todo dia que o Ministro da Magia saía da lareira em Hogwarts.

Um murmúrio pecorreu o Salão Principal quando Snape e Dumbledore passaram pela saída mais próxima, dirigindo-se, Harry notou-

"Eles estão indo para a Ala Hospitalar," Hermione sussurrou.

"É claro que estão," Ron respondeu, olhando-a como se ela fosse uma tonta. "Não se lembra? O homem pediu para ver Dumbledore e disse para não contar -- espera um instante! Harry, ele estava falando sobre seu--"

"Psiu!" Harry silvou, olhando em torno. Felizmente, ninguém parecia estar escutando à conversa deles, mas só para certificar-se, ele puxou os dois amigos para um canto escuro. Ron, pelo menos, entendeu a dica e baixou a voz.

"Ele disse que não queria ver James, Harry. Ele estava falando de seu pai?"

O estômago de Harry deu um salto. Mordeu o lábio, mas só havia uma resposta possível. "Acho que sim."

"Mas por quê?" Hermione se perguntou. "E quem é ele?"

"Sirius Black, eu acho," Harry respondeu baixinho._ Isso é impossível._

"Quem?" Ron perguntou.

"O quarto maroto. Almofadinhas. O melhor amigo de meu pai." Harry respirou fundo. _Isso não é possível_. "Meu padrinho."

"Você disse que ele estava morto," Hermione lembrou-se.

"Ele devia estar." _E eu não lembro dele, mas papai nunca se perdoou por isso_. Harry olhou impaciente na direção que Snape e Dumbledore tinham tomado. Gostaria de segui-los. Gostaria de saber. _Seria bom demais para seus pais se isso fosse verdade._

"E se isso for algum tipo de truque para Você-Sabe-Quem?" Hermione perguntou.

Ron franziu o cenho. "O Professor Lupin parecia bem certo."

"Acho que é por isso que Dumbledore está aqui," Harry interrompeu, tentando parecer mais despreocrupado do que sentia. Detestava esperar! Por que Pomfrey os chutara para fora da Ala Hospitalar só porque eles eram crianças? A idade deles não os tornava idiotas e não significava que não sabiam de nada. por que os adultos sempre os subestimavam?

Ele suspirou. Ser deixado no escuro era horrível. Se era seu padrinho ali, Harry sentia que merecia saber. Sirius Black salvara sua família há dez anos. Eles não deviam isso a ele agora?

Pelo canto do olho direito, Remus notou Poppy tensionar-se irritada quando dois outros bruxos entraram na Ala Hospitalar. Severus a ignorou, é claro, com a perpétua careta, mas o sorriso encantador de Dumbledore (apesar de estar um pouco tenso e cansado) venceu o dia.

"Será que pode nos dar licença, por favor, Poppy?" o Ministro da Magia perguntou gentil.

Ela franziu o cenho, soltando um olhar furioso que rivalizava até mesmo o de Snape, mas a matrona sabia que não adiantava discutir, principalmente quando Remus a encorajou a sair. Na cama, os olhos de Sirius abriram-se; ele estivera descansando nos últimos minutos e parte de Remus gostaria que ele pudesse ter mais tempo, mesmo se Sirius estivesse certo e não quisesse dormir. Pomfrey saiu quando Dumbledore fitou-o nos olhos e o diretor assentiu ligeiramente. Ele compreendia a pergunta silenciosa e tinha uma resposta pronta. _Sim, tenho certeza que esse é Sirius_, os olhos diziam. _Sei que isso é loucura e sei que é impossível, mas esse é Sirius_. O idoso sorriu ligeiramente em resposta, puxando uma cadeira para perto da cama e sentando-se.

"Olá, Sirius," ele disse gentilmente.

"Oi," Sirius sussurrou fracamente, mas a falta da resposta petulante dizia mais a Remus do a voz suave poderia. Normalmente, estaria certo do comentário _Aposto que não me esperava me vir aqui_, ou algo do tipo, mas agora não surgiu nada. Aquilo lhe dizia que Sirius ainda estava sentindo muita dor e muito fraco -- e que uma década em Azkaban deixara sua marca -- e algumas dessas cicatrizes eram mais profundas do que os olhos podiam ver.

"Severus disse que você pediu para me ver." E ali estava o vice de Remus, parado atrás da cadeira de Dumbledore -- mas sua expressão se suavizara e ele observava Sirius cuidadosamente. Por estranho que fosse, Remus não notara nenhum ódui ali, apesar de ter certeza de que isso surgiria depois. Parecendo sentir o olhar dele, Severus encontrou o olhar do diretor e Remus viu os lábios do amigo moverem-se ligeiramente.

_Eu não sabia_, a expressão sofrida de Severus disse.

Remus sorriu bem fraco. _Eu sei_.

Alívio correu pelo rosto de Severus e Remus ficou contente em vê-lo. Eles poderiam ter se odiado quando crianças, mas ele passara a confiar em Snape. Ele o conhecia melhor, e não achava que um ódio caprichoso deixaria Sirius nas mãos de Voldemort. Até mesmo Snape não era tão vingativo. Nem mesmo nos seus piores dias.

Mas ele voltou sua atenção para Sirius, que respondia baixinho a Dumbledore. "Voldemort tentou me pôr sob a Maldição Imperius... várias vezes." De algum modo, Remus tinha a impressão que a última parte fora um grande eufemismo. "Eu lutei contra, mas não sei se tive sucesso..." Sirius estremeceu. "Preciso saber," ele sussurrou. "Não quero pôr meus amigos em perigo."

Dumbledore franziu o cenho. "Você acha que ele conseguiu?"

"Não sei," Sirius sussurrou em resposta. "Dez anos em Azkaban me fizeram crer em muitas coisas... e questionar outras." Ele hesitou, e Remus observou os olhos azuis assombrados procurarem o rosto de Dumbledore. "Pode me dizer se estou sob a maldição?"

"O fato de estar me perguntando isso já diz o bastante," o Ministro finalmente respondeu, mas Remus não pôde deixar de notar as linhas tensas em torno de seus olhos. Ele nunca vira Dumbledore tão atordoado... e de certo modo, sentia que o sentimento não estava relacionado com Voldemort -- por agora.

"Mas não é o bastante," Sirius finalizou para ele.

"Sabe que essas coisas são complicadas, mesmo nas melhores horas..." _E dolorosas_, Remus pensou, mas ninguém precisava dizer tais coisas. Sirius sabia.

"Não importa."

A dureza na voz de Sirius quase mascarou a dor por trás das palavras. Por fora, ele poderia aparentar estar diferente pelos anos de dor e abuso, mas a determinação nos olhos ainda era a mesma. De certo modo, a despeito do tumulto interno que Remus podia sentir, ele encontrava o olhar de Dumbledore de forma neutra, com uma fagulha de desafio há muito esquecida brilhando nos olhos. Ele era leal, como sempre, até o fim. Remus podia ler isso no rosto dele. Sirius Black quase morrera uma vez para salvar os amigos, ele não os poria em perigo sobrevivendo.

"Muito bem," Albus disse baixinho. Ergueu a varinha. "_Reperimperium_."

O Feitiço de Detecção da mperius não era uma magia nova ou pelo menos, nem tanto. Tecnicamente, ela existia há séculos, tendo sido criada logo depois da Maldição Imperius ser inventada; contudo, isso não significava, necessariamente, que o feitiço _funcionava_. De fato, isso não acontecia, ou pelo menos o modo de fazê-lo fora perdido por mais de trezentos anos. Felizmente, a pesquisa de Lily Potter e do Grupo Unicórnio descobrira as raízes do mistério também, e embora não tivessem sido capazes de consertar completamente todos os problemas do feitiço (ele era, por exemplo, uma magia que consumia uma quantidade de tempo e energia descordenada do conjurador e do alvo), pelo menos funcionava. Sob circunstâncias boas e/ou ideais, pelo menos.

É claro, Sirius não exatamente nas melhores condições para a magia, mas isso não se podia evitar. Remus conhecia o olhar teimoso nos olhos do amigo e sabia que não havia como evitá-lo. Além disso, Sirius não era nada estúpido. Pedira a Dumbledore por um motivo. _Porque se alguém podia tirar isso, era ele_, o diretor admitiu para si mesmo, sentindo o amigo tensionar quando a magia começou a trabalhar. Remus teria alegremente recebido as conseqüências do feitiço por Sirius, mas não estava totalmente confiante na sua própria habilidade de controlar uma magia tão antiga e poderosa. Até onde sabia, somente Dumbledore, Lily e James foram capazes de fazê-la funcionar. Até mesmo Arabella fracassara na tentativa e várias vezes. Seus próprios esforços nem valiam a pena pensar -- mas ele tentara, para passar o tempo e para evitar de se preocupar com todo movimento que o rosto de Sirius fazia quando a magia explorava a psíque dele. Ter uma magia cutucando sua cabeça não era nem um pouco divertido. Nem confortável.

Finalmente, Dumbledore terminou e sentou-se quando Sirius desabou -- fosse de exaustão ou alívio, Remus não saberia dizer. O Ministro respirou profundamente antes de falar. "Por mais difícil que seja de acreditar, Sirius," ele disse calmamente. "você está limpo. Não consigo achar nada além de resquícios de maldições fracassadas em você."

Sirus piscou os olhos. "Tinha esperança..." ele calou-se.

"O que eu não entendo é como," Dumbledore continuou gentilmente. "Ninguém poderia ser capaz de suportar por tanto tempo, principalmente em Azkaban."

"Não sei como consegui," Sirius sussurrou. "Eu só não... acho que tinha algo a que me apegar... amigos a quem eu não trairia." Ele hesitou e Remus observou os olhos dele vagarem pelo aposento enquanto lutava para achar as palavras. "Talvez se fose outra coisa eu teria cedido... mas Voldemort queria algo que eu nunca daria. E nos anos seguintes, quando ele desistiu de tentar tirar o Segredo de mim. isso é o que ele queria. Queria me usar contra meus amigos... e eu não faria. Não podia. Preferia morrer."

Remus apertou a mão dele e houve silêncio. Nenhuma palavra poderia ser formulada em face do que Sirius fizera, de onde estivera, do que suportara... e pelo quê. Um longo momento se passou, no qual Remus só conseguia fitar o velho amigo e ouvir o fantasma de um sussurro correr por sua cabeça. _'E não importa o que aconteça de agora em diante, eu sempre serei grato por ter tido esses amigos.'_ Eles haviam fechado o círculo. Os Marotos estavam de volta.

Atrás de Dumbledore, Snape de repente xingou e agarrou o braço esquerdo.

A marca queimou e Peter tensiomou-se, sabendo o que significava. Saber que tinha sido escolha sua, há tantos anos, não tornava a situação melhor, mas ele sabia o que tivera que fazer. A vida, às vezes, não era fácil, mas era a vida. E ele fora um tolo na maior parte dela, talvez exceto por sete anos, esntão tinha que viver com as conseqüências. Respirando fundo, Peter Pettigrew aparatou e descobriu-se em Azkaban um segundo depois.

A teoria popular e conhecimento público dizia que Azkaban não só era escondida, mas que ninguém conseguia aparatar ali também. Infelizmente, apesar da primeira ser verdade, a segunda não era -- não exatamente, pelo menos. Havia _um_ ponto na ilha onde a Aparatação era possível, apesar de não ser exatamente um local que qualquer bruxa ou bruxo em sã consciência iria. O santuário interno do Lord das Trevas era, afinal, reservado para os doentes, ambiciosos ou loucos. Na verdade, Peter não conseguia pensar num Comensal da Morte que não se encaixasse nessas categorias ou que antes se encaixasse... especialmente se ele acrescentasse idiota na lista. Aí ele seria descrito de forma perfeita.

_Eu não quero ficar aqui,_ ele pensou pela milionésima vez. Mas era só sua alma pensando e ele aprendera a ignorar isso há tempos. Tinha que ser assim, para sobreviver a serviço de Voldemort.

O círculo reuniu-se em torno dele enquanto mas Comensais da Morte aparatavam. Apesar de estarem todos mascarados, os olhos de Peter distinguiu muitos deles por costume -- ele não era tão idiota quanto seus colegas acreditavam, afinal -- embora a maioria não tivesse idéia de quem ele era (bem como ele, na verdade, não conseguia identificar mais da metade do círculo). Peter tentou esconder sua ansiedade. Ele não estivera esperando esta convocação e julgando pela linguagem corporal dos outros, nem eles. Voldemort gostava de manter seus seguidores na ponta dos pés, chamando-os em horários estranhos, provando, como sempre, que ele era o mestre mas havia uma certa ordem nas coisas. Essa reunião inesperada, porém, era bem fora do comum.

Os espaçoes vazios no círculo o preocuparam também. Normalmente quando Voldemort os convocava, aqueles que sempre estavam presentes em Azkaban chegavam primeiro. Agora, contudo, as posições-chave do círculo estavam vazias -- a mais notável, a de Lucius malfoy que sempre ficava à direita do Lord das Trevas, e os Lestrange que ficavam à esquerda. Menos notada era a ausência de Severus Snape, que sempre se atrasava. Isso, e Quirrell -- que de repente aparatara à esquerda de Peter, assustando-o. Ele deu um salto, parte por hábito, mas na maior parte para deixar os outros pensarem que ele _era_ realmente o idiota nervoso que eles achavam. Finalmente, Snape chegou, parecendo zangado e sem fôlego, mas isso também, não era novidade. Só estavam esperando por Voldemort, Malfoy e os Lestrange.

Peter franziu o cenho por baixo da máscara. _Estranho_, ele pensou consigo mesmo. _Malfoy normalmente é o primeiro, ansioso em provar -- mais uma vez -- sua devoção ao Lord das Trevas. Ou talvez seu trabalho era manter os outros no lugar, apesar de Snape conseguir isso muito bem._ Peter franziu o cenho na direção de Snape. Ser um Comensal da Morte nunca mudaria o quanto ele odiava o idiota seboso, não importava quanto tempo passasse a serviço de Voldemort. Aquele pensamento provocou um sorriso amargo. _Duvido que Severus acreditaria que sou parte do bando, de qualquer forma_, Peter pensou sombriamente. _Com o que ele sempre pensou de mim, e o que eu realmente me tornei..._ Mas esse pensamento lhe trouxe dor, então ele o afastou. Peter fora um Comensal por quase doze anos e detestara a escolha por pelo menos onze deles. Na época, parecera a coisa certa a fazer... e como sempre, ele se vira enganado.

Ele conteve um suspiro que ameaçava surgir. Poderia-se pensar que tinha orgulho em ser o espião de Voldemort de maior duração na Ordem da Fênix, mas tudo que sentia era vergonha. A vergonha, porém, fora controlada pelo conhecimento de que não havia saída, então ele lidava o melhor que podia. Por um lado, servia a Voldemort e por outro lado... não o fazia. Anos atrás, Dumbledore lhe pedira para se juntar ao círculo interno da Ordem, e Peter se recusara. Citara seus próprios medos, mas na realidade, não queria dar ao Lord das Trevas uma janela para os segredos de Dumbledore. Esconder os segredos do Lord das Trevas era uma coisa custosa (como ele descobrira duas semanas atrás com o incidente animago), mas pelo menos aquilo manteve sua consciência tranqüila. Mais ou menos.

Os últimos quatro chegaram juntos, com um humor tempestuoso entalhado profundamente nos rostos dos três Comensais. Contudo, Peter concentrou-se na raiva de Malfoy e dos Lestrange só por um momento; a fúria óbvia de Voldemort os tornavam insignificantes em comparação. Peter teve que conter o impulso de dar um instintivo passo para trás e notou, pelo canto do olho, quando Quirrell teve menos sucesso em conter o mesmo desejo. O Comensal da Morte de turbante tropeçou quando tentava encobrir seu erro, não enganando ninguém no círculo, mas de algum modo evitando a atenção de Voldemort. Depois de um instante, era óbvio que era porque o Lord das Trevas tinha assuntos mais importantes para tratar.

"Meus leais Comensais da Morte.." a voz alta de Voldemort parecia mais aguda do que o normal. e seus olhos vermelhos queimavam feito fogo. "Tenho uma missão urgente para todos vocês."

Houve os sussurros normais vindo do círculo e Peter juntou-se, murmurrando o que era esperado, sobre como eles estavam a seu serviço, prontos para cumprir as suas ordens... a mesma coisa de sempre. Ele o fazia por anos.

"Um prisioneiro escapou de Azkaban," o Lord das Trevas silvou.

Um assomo de choque correu pelos Comensais da Morte reunidos, e desta vez, os sussurros eram reais. Estavam chocados e Peter sentiu um lampejo de medo -- quem seria? Quem conseguira tal coisa--?

"Quero que ele seja encontrado." a voz de Voldemort ficou sombria e severa. Seus olhos queimavam qualquer um que fosse tolo o bastante para olhar para seu rosto. "Quero ele de volta. Vivo, se possível, mas morto se não for. Imediatamente e a qualquer custo. _Não falhem comigo!_"

Houve silêncio por um longo momento quando a fúria do mestre deles açoitou a todos. Peter estremeceu no vazio, perguntando-se quem perguntaria, e encararia a fúria do Lord das Trevas. Finalmente, foi Snape quem ousou fazer a pergunta, mas Peter nunca esperara a resposta que viraria seu mundo de ponta cabeça.

"Perdoe-me, Mestre, mas quem estamos procurando?" o Comensal da Morte perguntou na sua voz fria.

"Sirius Black."

Peter sentiu sua alma dar uma reviravolta. Sentiu dez anos de mágoa e arrependimento cair em cima dele com a realidade. De repente, tudo que importara antes não importava mais e descobriu-se perguntando-se numa descrença impotente. _Mas ele está morto!_ sua cabeça choramingava. _Você o matou!_ Mas era seu coração que respondeu com batidas loucas que Peter não tinha esperanças de acalmar. Sirius estava vivo. Sirius estava vivo e em algum lugar, escapou de Azkaban de alguma maneira -- graças a Deus que Voldemort não sabia sobre a forma animago de Sirius. Isso daria a ele pelo menos uma espécie de chance, algo que ninguém compreendia ou esperava...

A reunião se desfazia e Peter sentiu a cabeça girar demais para aparatar, mas tinha que partir depressa, antes que ocorresse a Voldemort que ele poderia saber de algo de útil. Distraído, ele descobriu-se esfregando a marca que ainda ardia no braço esquerdo, enquanto observava Snape afastar-se, sozinho, com o Lord das Trevas. A marca nunca desapareceria, ele sabia. Era tarde demais para ele; não havia saída. Mas para outros... não era tarde demais para os outros. Não para Sirius, ou para James ou para Remus... Ele se metera nessa situação horrível, da forma mais esquisita, ao tentar proteger os amigos que passaram tanto tempo cuidando dele. Ele recebera a promessa, no dia em que recebera a marca, que seus amigos sobreviveriam e ficariam intactos e a promessa fora quebrada nem mesmo um ano depois, quando Voldemort tentara matar Lily e James e em vez disso levara Sirius...

Peter inspirou fundo e paralisou sua mente enlouquecida. Tinha que partir. Não importava a estrada à sua frente, sabie o que tinha de fazer agora. Sabia aonde tinha que ir.

Com um esforço consciente, ele tirou a mão direita da marca e aparatou.

**Título Original: **Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 19: Tempered And Tested  
**Autora:** Robin  
**Tradução:** Rebeka


	21. Amizades Verdadeiras

**CAPÍTULO VINTE: AMIZADES VERDADEIRAS**

A lua ainda brilhava sobre Godric's Hollow quando Peter aparatou na entrada, bem no limite das magias de proteção. Ele sabia a senha, é claro, mas no seu estado atual, ele não pretendia acabar tudo tão rápido. De novo, forçou-se a inspirar fundo e começou a dirigir-se para a porta da frente dos Potter. Estava na hora.

Um disco prateado materializou-se diante dele com um aceno da varinha e a magia mensageira lançou-se à frente enquanto Peter avançava. Desimpedido pelas barreiras físicas, o disco passou veloz pela porta verde e adiante, agora fora de vista. Sentia-se melhor de certo modo agora que chegara a uma decisão. Mais de uma década de arrepedimento ainda o acompanhava a cada passo, mas aquilo se tornara suportável -- de certo modo, a idéia de poder ainda fazer diferença mudava as coisas. Aquilo não consertava os erros, é claro, mas pelo menos era um começo. Esticou a mão para a porta, erguendo a mão direita para bater quando James apareceu.

Sonolento e apertando os olhos, seu velho amigo fitou-o surpreso. "Peter?" ele perguntou sem necessidade, empurrando os óculos no nariz. "O que está fazendo aqui, cara?"

Peter sentiu as mãos tremerem. _Agora não_, ele ordenou-as com raiva. "Preciso conversar com você, James."

"A essa hora?"

O trabalhor James Potter estivera claramente dormindo, o que era evidente pelo fato de estar vestindo nada além de calças comuns gastas. Seu cabelo preto também estava de pé, mas aquilo não era muito diferente de quando ele estava acordado, então Peter não prestou atenção. Nem, ele suspeitava, James se importava a mínima com sua aparência -- apesar de Lily, que descia a escada, parecer um pouco mais decente do que o marido, tendo claramente pausado para pôr um robe enquanto James se lançou para a escada.

"É." Pela primeira vez Peter percebeu que era mais de uma da manhã. "É importante."

"Bom, então entre, Rabicho," James sorriu, agora totalmente acordado devido ao tom preocupado na voz de Peter. Anos atrás, James nunca seria aquele que notaria essas coisas, mas o tempo mudara a todos.

Peter entrou em Godric's Hollow e permitiu a James levá-lo até a sala de estar pelo que devia ser a milionésima vez, mas ele sentia um arrepio incomum correndo pela espinha. Era isso. Isso era o começo da verdade ou o fim de tudo que ele adorara a sua vida inteira... mas tinha que ser feito. Não importava o resultado, valeria a pena e ele devia isso aos amigos. Devia isso aos Marotos, mas principalmente, àquele que sofrera por dez anos e agora poderia ter uma chance de viver. _E eu estava tão perto e nunca percebi..._ Ele fez uma careta e James devia ter notado, porque perguntou:

"O que é, Peter?"

Ele suspirou e aceitou a cadeira que lhe foi oferecida. "Prometa que vai escutar, James, antes de dizer qualquer coisa."

"É claro que vou escutar--"

"Só me prometa, por favor." Nunca imaginara que isso seria tão difícil, mas agora James franzia o cenho e Lily o observava com o olhar preocupado. _Por Sirius,_ ele se lembrou._ Devo isso a Sirius... Deus, devo isso a todos eles. Devo tanto a eles e traí a confiança deles..._

"Prometo." Tão nobre e confiante, James Potter. Ansioso em prometer mesmo sem compreender o por quê. Sempre fora assim e doze anos como Auror não o tornara nem mesmo cínico o suficiente para mudar isso. Peter sempre admirara isso, mas agora o magoava.

Não conseguia nem pensar nas palavras para dizer, então, depois de um momento de hesitação, ele só afastou a manga das vestes, revelando a Marca Negra.

James e Lily prendendo a respiração depressa foi o único som no aposento, mas ele sentiu a amizade morrendo ali. Lentamente, ele começou a falar: "Me tornei um Comensal da Morte em junho de 1980," Peter disse baixinho, incapaz de fitá-los e finalmente passando a olhar o chão. "Pareceu uma boa idéia na época... Tinha tanta certeza de que o Lord das Trevas ia vencer. Pensei que de algum modo..." _Deus aquilo soava tão estúpido. Tão idiota._ "Que de algum modo eu poderia proteger meus amigos desse jeito... Que quando o fim chegasse, estando ao lado dele, eu poderia salvar a vida de vocês."

"Não levou muito tempo pra perceber o quanto fui idiota, mas na hora não tinha jeito de sair. Não sabia o que fazer, ou pra onde ir, e tinha certeza de que se eu contasse a alguém do nosso lado, isso me poria em Azkaban ou pior ainda. Na maior parte eu era espião, dando a Você-Sa--- _Voldemort_ -- informação e como eles achavam que eu era imbecil, nunca achavam que eu sabia muito. Banquei o idiota e assustado e só dei informação suficiente para ficar no círculo. A maioria dos Comensais da Morte nem mesmo sabe que eu sou porque eu era um espião. Só Malfoy e os Lestrange sabem a verdade."

Ele engoliu em seco. James ainda estava em silêncio. Ele piscou os olhos. Adultos não choravam.

"Não _queria_ ser um Comensal da Morte," Peter sussurrou. "Mas quando Malfoy fez a oferta, dizendo que isso salvaria vocês --" Com um suspiro estremecedor, ele interrompeu-se. Não estava ali para implorar; ele estava além daquilo agora. O que quer que acontecesse era o que ele merecia. "Mas isso não importa. Não agora."

"E o que importa?" a voz de James soou vazia e magoada, como se viesse do além-túmulo.

"Sirius." a cabeça de Peter ergueu-se, e ele forçou-se a olhar James nos olhos.

"O quê--"

"Fui convocado para uma reunião hoje a noite e Vo-- Voldemort disse que ele estava em Azkaban e que ele _fugiu_. Ele está vivo, James, e em algum lugar-- todos os Comensais da Morte estão procurando por ele agora, porque ele quer Sirius a qualquer custo. Mas ele está vivo." As palavras sooram estranhas aos seus ouvidos, embora ele as tivesse escutado antes. "Ele está vivo."

"Vivo?" James assumira um tom branco pálido e fantasmagórico quando Peter falou e agora as palavras saíam num sussurro estrangulado. "Sirius?"

Ao seu lado, Lily apertou a mão do marido, mas quando ela olhou para Peter, as palavras eram frias. "Voldemort sabe que ele é animago, não é?"

Peter balançou a cabeça. "Nunca contei a ele," ele sussurrou. "James..." Ele esperou que o amigo erguesse os olhos antes de continuar. "Entendo se me odiar, mas pelo menos, entenda isso:

"Nunca quis trair meus amigos. Fui muito covarde para corrigir meu erro, mas se tem uma coisa que nunca fiz, foi trair você... ou Remus, e até mesmo Sirius, mesmo quando eu achava que ele estava morto. Falei a verdade quando jurei que éramos irmãos. Não fiz juz à sua confiança, mas nunca traí vocês. E não irei, não importa o que aconteça." Ele teve que desviar os olhos quando James o estudou com um olhar profundo e sem expressão. "Gostaria que não tivesse precisado de algo assim para que eu percebesse que não posso continuar com isso... mas pelo menos espero poder ajudar Sirius antes que seja tarde demais. Não importa o que aconteça comigo, ele merece mais do que isso."

Um longo momento de silêncio reinou. Finalmente, Lily sussurrou, "Muitas coisas fazem sentido agora..."

Foi difícil segurar as lágrimas agora. Ele fitou o chão novamente.

"Peter." a voz de James estava baixa. Ele engoliu em seco, mas não conseguiu falar. De repente, era difícil demais. Como dizer _sinto muito_ por uma quebra de confiança tão horrível? Não havia palavras e ele sabia que acabara. Ele balançou a cabeça, lutando para controlar as emoções.

"Eu--"

"Rabicho." De repente, James estava de frente a ele, segurando seu ombro e Peter ergueu os olhos, hipnotizado pelo que ouvira na voz do outro bruxo. "Acredito em você," James disse baixinho. "E confio em você, se diz que deu um basta."

"Eu dei," ele sussurrou numa voz trêmula. Ah, sim, acabara. Não importava o que acontecesse, _disso,_ ele tinha certeza.

"Sei que nunca nos trairia," James sussurrou. "Ainda é meu amigo, Peter, não importa o que aconteça. E ficarei ao seu lado, irmão, até o fim."

Peter fitou-o, mas permitiu a James pô-lo de pé e abraçá-lo. Depois de um instante, ele devolveu o abraço. Finalmente, permitiu que as lágrimas corressem livremente. James podia não ter compreendido totalmente -- mas o perdoara. Não o odiava... embora Peter ainda não conseguir entender como não se odiar.

"Não sei como agradecê-lo--" ele começou a sussurrar depois de um instante, mas James afastou-o.

"Só me ajude a achar Sirius," ele disse baixinho. De novo, ele apertou o ombro de Peter. "Sei que Remus concordará. Vamos achar Sirius."

Escuridão e dor.

Tudo o mais era um borrão agora. Era difícil diferenciar entre o resto. Dias, talvez, tinham se passado desde que ele fora descoberto -- ou talvez foram semanas. Meses? Ele não achava, mas Bill não estava pensando muito claramente no momento. Ou com freqüência. Ele vagava na dor agora, estremecendo quando os Dementadores se aproximavam dele e reagindo com um terror instintivo quando entravam na sua cela. Uma parte da sua mente lutava contra o medo irracional, mas agora não parecia ter razão para isso. Quando eles vinham para pegá-lo, o levavam para tortura. Quantas vezes ele agüentara, Bill não sabia mais. Contar requeria muito esforço para que ele se incomodasse.

Ainda assim um canto da sua alma resistia, enterrado lá no fundo, onde os Lestrange não podiam alcançar. Ele fora traído, ele sabia, mas como, Bill não conseguia imaginar. Algo dera errado. Não havia chances envolvidas. _Voldemort soubera_. Ele soubera onde procurar, soubera da missão de Bill e quando ela deveria começar.

Mas como, Bill ainda não compreendia. Ainda assim sua cabeça doía ao pensar nisso, então ele não mais o fazia. Ficava deitado enrolado como uma bola no fundo da cela desejando que os momentos entre o inferno e mais inferno se prolongassem indefinidamente. A parte da sua mente que ainda considerava-se inteligente perguntava-se por que ele ainda vivia -- não sabia o bastante para ser útil e ele percebia isso mesmo no seu estado atual. Por que queriam que ele vivesse? Por que ainda o torturavam? Queriam algo e por um tempo, achou que era só para arrastá-lo para a rotina de dor e impotência, mas agora Bill não tinha certeza. Talvez não houvesse propósito e ele só era um escape para a raiva maníaca dos Lestrange.

E eles estavam com raiva, furiosos com algo que não tinha nada a ver com ele. Poucas horas após a surpreendente descoberta da Chave de Portal e da varinha por Voldemort, Bill escutara vozes enraivecidas.

Frio surgiu e ele estremeceu incontrolavelmente, apertando os olhos contra as lembranças. Mas o Dementador não se aproximou e depois de vários longos momentos, ele tentou respirar fundo e acalmar-se. Não funcionava mais, mas a voz da sua sanidade ainda ecoava na cabeça.

_Voldemort sabia._

Bill tentou pensar, tentou entender, mas sua mente com freqüência não era sua. Tudo era um borrão, exceto pelos momentos em que ele preferia não pensar. Mas ele estava deixando algo escapar.

_Como?_

Ele fora traído, de algum modo, por alguém -- mas por quem? Mesmo em seu estado deprimente, Bill sabia que pouquíssimos tinham ciência do Plano Azkaban em todos os detalhes. James com certeza sabia, como Dumbledore, mas quem esperaria que os dois maiores alvos de Voldemort o traíssem? Assim como a Ministra Figg. Então, se não fora um desses três, então _quem_? Talvez o círculo interno da Ordem da Fênix sabia, mas com certeza esses indivíduos não...

Frio. Dementadores aproximavam-se mais uma vez, e desta vez ele sabia sem dúvida que vinham atrás dele. Bill estremeceu e tentou concentrar-se -- mas seus pensamentos sumiram, carregando com eles sua sanidade e então, dor.

A Poção Sono-Sem-Sonhos de Poppy ajudara bastante, Remus diria, observando o rosto de Sirius enquanto ele dormia. Ele parecia tão pacífico agora, e se tirasse a aparência desolada e a marca roxa na bochecha esquerda, ele quase seria o Sirius dos velhos tempos. Ao sonhar acordado por um instante, Remus conseguia imaginar o sorriso alegre ou o modo inocente como Sirius sempre diria que não era culpa _sua_ -- mas nem tanto. Era sempre tentador mergulhar no passado, mas agora, o presente parecia muito mais brilhante pela primeira vez em anos.

"Você devia estar dormindo," Poppy disse baixinho ao seu lado.

Remus deu de ombros. "Depois."

"Tinha me esquecido quanto trabalho vocês quatro dão," a matrona respondeu, e a suavidade da voz dela o fez virar a cabeça. Poppy sorriu ligeiramente. "Nunca consegui tirá-los daqui quando você estava aqui."

"É para isso que são os amigos," Remus sussurrou._ Irmãos_. Não havia hora de dormir num momento como esse, ele sabia. Agora, sua cabeça girava rápido demais e sua coração estava endoidando -- ainda era difícil cair a ficha de que esse era mesmo Sirius e que ele estava _vivo_. Como sempre, o lobo dentro dele só tornava as coisas piores; ele queria uivar e dançar de alegria. Os Marotos sempre foram irmãos de matilha do lobo e os Marotos estavam juntos de novo. Pela primeira vez em uma década, não havia um elo faltando. Almofadinhas estava de volta.

A mão de Poppy pousou no seu ombro e o diretor sorriu quando ela apertou-o gentilmente. Uma parte dele, ele supunha, sempre seria o garoto de onze anos assustado que acontecia de ter um lobisomem preso dentro dele e que estava desesperado pelo conforto e compreensão que a matrona poderia dar. De todos os os funcionários, Poppy Pomfrey era provavelmente com quem ele menos falava, mas de certo modo, sempre seria mais próximo dela. Havia certas coisas que não precisavam ser ditas e ela entendia. Após um sorriso carinhoso, ela deixou Remus sozinho com o amigo, confiando que ele a chamaria se fosse preciso. Silêncio seguiu a sua partida, mas ele era confortável.

Remus olhou a hora e surpreendeu-se de ver que eram quase quatro. De manhã, ele chamaria James e Peter pela lareira presumindo, é claro, que tudo estivesse bem com Sirius. Mas Dumbledore partira há uma hora, completamente certo de que não havia (de algum modo) uma Maldição Imperius sobre Sirius, o que significava que ele não tinha motivo para temer ninguém e que as coisas finalmente poderia se _acertar_. Talvez ele estivesse se apoiando demais nas possibilidades, mas Remus sentia-se mais jovem, de súbito. Anos de idade e dor de repente pareciam mais fáceis de suportar, porque Sirius estava de volta. Ele lutara por anos ao lado de seus dois melhores amigos -- mas nunca esquecera que perdera o terceiro. Era bom estar errado.

Agora tudo que tinha a fazer era esperar que Sirius acordasse, aí poderiam compartilhar a novidade com os outros.

Eles passaram as primeiras horas da manhã traçando toda rota possível de Azkaban e perguntando-se onde Sirius poderia estar agora. Infelizmente, as possibilidades eram inúmeras... e de vez em quando, James descobria-se assombrando-se com o fato dele e Lily estarem ansiosamente trabalhando ao lado de um traidor confesso. O que realmente o surpreendera, porém, fora o fato dele não se importar. Talvez ele estivesse simplesmente obcecado com a idéia de Sirius estar vivo, mas também havia o fato de que era Peter. Rabicho era um Maroto -- e na verdade da confissão de Peter, ele escutara o sofrimento. Talvez ele devesse ter visto os sinais antes (e ele vira na verdade, se pensasse sobre isso), mas vira os motivos e entendera. A escolha de Peter não fora uma que ele teria feito... mas nos dias sombrios antes de Dumbledore assumir o Ministério, James poderia entender o medo que levaria um homem a Voldemort.

Ele só queria que Rabicho compreendesse que sempre havia uma saída e que seus amigos não o teriam odiado. _Mas ele compreendia agora e isso era tudo que importava_, James lembrou-se. Lançando-se sobre mapas, ele falara baixinho com Peter e lentamente, seu amigo começava a entender. A lembrar-se.

Tornarem-se adultos forçara a distância e o espaço entre os Marotos. Deixar Hogwarts mudara as coisas. Eles eram próximos, mas não estavam sempre por perto -- James estava constantemente no Ministério, e Remus em Hogwarts e ambos esqueciam-se o quanto Peter podia precisar deles. De certo modo, James dissera ao amigo baixinho, era tanto culpa deles quanto de Peter. E ele admirara a coragem de expôr-se, depois de tanto tempo.

Às seis da manhã, uma chamada no fogo interrompeu o trabalho deles. Lily a recebera porque nem James nem Peter queriam sair da mesa da cozinha, que tinham coberto totalmente com mapas e páginas e mais páginas de anotações -- mas a voz dela mudara quando ela chamara o nome de James.

"James! Venha aqui!"

"Já volto, Rabicho," James disse, dando um tapinha no ombro de Peter ao sair. Às vezes, não havia como discutir com Lily e julgando pelo tom dela, esse era um desses momentos.

Ele surpreendeu-se, contudo, ao ver o rosto de Remus dançando no fogo. "Aluado?"

"Sente-se, James." Os olhos azuis do outro Maroto estavam nublados de cansaço, mas estavam acesos por um fogo que ele ainda não compreendia. James sentou-se, perguntando-se sobre o que seria isso, sua própria mente cansada ainda funcionando lentamente, depois de estar acordado por quase toda noite -- Remus continuava. "Não vai acreditar nisso, amigo, mas Sirius está vivo."

_Snape deve ter dito a ele._ "Eu sei," ele respondeu baixinho. Não havia hora como essa para soltar a novidade. "Peter me contou."

"O quê?" Algo sombrio lampejou nos olhos de Remus. "Peter está aó?"

"É. Ele--"

"Ele é um Comensal da Morte." a voz de Aluado era dura, letal até.

"Eu sei," James disse suavemente, mas então franziu o cenho quando a ficha caiu. "Mas como você descobriu?"

"Sirius está _aqui_, James."

"O quê?" Ele sentiu o coração pular fora do peito e começar a saltar pelo chão, mas aquilo não importava. Sirius estava em Hogwarts -- ele estava a salvo! Como ele fizera todo o caminho até a escola era um mistério para James, mas não importava nem um pouco. _Sirius estava em Hogwarts. Sirius estava a salvo_. Sua mente rodopiava, mas mesmo então, ele não deixou de notar a exclamação suave de Lily, nem a inspiração repentina que vinha da porta. James virou-se para Peter apoiado na porta, aliviado.

"Ele sabe, não é?" Peter perguntou baixinho.

Remus olhou-o com cuidado, mas assentiu.

"Peter está conosco, Remus," James explicou gentilmente. "Ele veio aqui por conta própria, para me contar -- ele não sabia antes. E agora Voldemort pôs todos os Comensais da Morte caçando Sirius."

"Não é de se surpreender," o diretor de Hogwarts respondeu à última parte, mas seus olhos ainda estavam em Peter, que remexeu-se ligeiramente, mas o encarou. Finalmente, Remus assentiu. "Okay."

"Como ele está?" Lily perguntou por todos eles.

"Horrível," Remus disse. "Parece o inferno... mas Poppy diz que ele ficará bem e Dumbledore já esteve aqui. Ele está limpo, também."

A parte cínica do cérebro de James se perguntou como alguém conseguia escapar das garras de Voldemort sem estar sob uma ou dez Imperdoáveis -- mas o resto dele aceitou isso como verdade bem fácil. Com Sirius, ele aprendera há muito tempo, nada era impossível. Ainda assim, havia outros problemas possíveis, além das maldições óbvias e ferimentos físicos. Ele perguntou, "Mas como ele _está_?"

"Assombrado." Remus hesitou. "Escondendo bastante. Além disso, não sei de verdade. Ele não está aqui há muito tempo e estivemos tentando fazê-lo descansar. Teria dito a você mais cedo, mas Sirius não deixou --"

"O quê?"

Remus lhe lançou um olhar amargurado. "Ele tinha medo de estar sob a Maldição Imperius. Não acho que ia querer falar comigo também, mas apareci antes que ele pudesse objetar."

"Ah." Havia muito mais o que perguntar, mas James hesitou, tímido em um dos raros momentos da sua vida. E agora? Ele fez um bico e tentou encontrar palavras para o que queria dizer.

"Pontas, você vai vir para Hogwarts ou falar comigo o dia inteiro?" Aluado quis saber de repente; então, os olhos dele vagaram até Peter. "É melhor você vir também, Rabicho. Não sei o que ele vai dizer a você, mas deve estar aqui para isso."

"Certo," Peter respondeu baixinho enquanto James punha-se de pé num salto, agarrando a mão de Lily. Ela podia não ser um dos Marotos, mas aquele momento era dela também.

"Já já estaremos aí."

**Título Original: **Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 20: True Friendships  
**Autora:** Robin  
**Tradução:** Rebeka


	22. Irmãos

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E UM: IRMÃOS**

James Potter nunca estivera tão assustado na vida. Que vinhesse com Magia Negra, Comensais da Morte ou até mesmo o próprio Lord das Trevas, ele não ia se amedrontar, mas a perspectiva de ver seu melhor amigo vivo depois da tantos anos o aterrorizava. Suas mãos tremiam; ele sabia disso. Estava dividido entre a empolgação e a apreensão: o triunfo o fazia querer dar saltos e cuspir no olho de Voldemort e o terror o tornava completamente inseguro sobre o que dizer. Dez anos atrás, ele mandara Sirius para o inferno. James lhe pedira para ser o Fiel do Segredo e desencadera a cadeia de efeitos que se seguira. Era culpa sua e seu melhor amigo sofrera por uma década por causa disso.

Ele, Peter, Remus e Lily caminharam pelos corredores quietos de Hogwarts juntos. O horário ainda era o iniciozinho das sete da manhã e até então, o grupo de amigos conseguira evitar o contato com os estudantes. A presença deles, acrescida à de Dumbledore na noite anterior, certamente tera causado algum comentário, mas James nem conseguia se importar. Por um lado, queria sair correndo para a Ala Hospitalar o mas depressa que pudesse -- e por outro, não conseguia agüentar a idéia de chegar lá tão rápido. Não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia o que dizer.

Fugir tera sido tão mais fácil.

Enquanto andavam, Remus lhes contou sobre a chegada de Sirius, e Jame sorriu ligeiramente ao saber que foi Harry e seus amigos quem descobriram-no. Além da Severus, é claro -- devia ter irritado Snape bastante, mas James não se importava. De vez em quando, algo precisava atacar o rabo de Severus... mas eles estavam dobrando num canto perto da Ala Hospitalar e todos os pensamentos agradáveis sumiram da sua cabeça. Remus teve que dizer seu nome duas vezes, antes de James de notar.

"Só fale com ele," o diretor disse baixinho. "Ele não vai ficar com raiva de você."

"Como sabe?"

O olhar vazio de Remus era a prova de que ele não sabia, mas aí eles já tinham alcançado a porta. James não deixou de notar o olhar significativo entre seus dois amigos e o estado nervoso de Peter, mas a mão de Remus colocou-se entre as omoplatas deles e não deu a James tempo para argumentar. Sem aviso, ele se descobriu impulsionado para a Ala Hospitalar com um empurrão gentil, e ouviu as portas se fecharem atrás dele.

Ele tentou respirar fundo e acalmar-se, mas isso não era uma coisa simples como uma batida. Olhando em torno, percebeu que Madame Pomfrey era a única ali; James supôs que no meio das semanas o lugar ficara mais calmo com o passar dos anos, ou simplesmente não houvera partidas de quabribol recentes. Pomfrey, porém, não ajudava. Ela só lhe deu um sorriso e saiu, deixando-o para caminhar na direção da primeira cama à esquerda. As cortinas estavam fechadas em torno dela, para manter olhos enxeridos do lado de fora, então James teve que dar a volta até a abertura antes de ver seu amigo mais antigo.

Ele paralisou.

Remus tivera razão; Sirius parecia uma porcaria. Ah, alguém com certeza lhe dera uma barbeada e cortara os cabelos, mas não havia como esconder a palidez doentia ou os cortes no rosto. Do mesmo modo, James rapidamente notou a tala no braço direito e os lençóis não davam para cobrir a magreza ou a rigidez anormal da perna direita. Os olhos azuis estavam fundos e ele parecia mais um esqueleto do que um homem -- mas o olhar vigiou James como sempre fizera.

"Não sou contagioso, Pontas," uma voz do passado sussurrou.

Seu mundo colidiu, gitou e virou de cabeça para baixo pela primeira vez em dez anos.

"Sirius..." Ele estava em movimento antes de perceber e as pernas de James o levaram adiante para abraçar o amigo. Sem hesitar, um braço esquerdo esquelético enrodilou-se nele e eles ficaram presos um ao outro como se cada um tivesse medo do outro desaparecer. James chorava, balbuciando, mas não se importava. "Ah, meu Deus... Sirius... Sinto muito. Você está vivo... Desculpe, Sirius. Isso é tudo minha culpa--"

De repente, Sirius lançou-se para trás. Sua mão esquerda segurou a lateral do rosto de James com força, e os olhos azuis lampejavam.

"Nem mesmo diga isso, James Potter," ele sussurrou ameaçadoramente. "Eu fiz minha escolha. Isso _não_ é sua culpa."

Ele fitou-o. "Mas--"

Sirius chocoalhou-o com mais força do que James lhe daria crédito. "Me ouviu?" ele quis saber. "_Eu fiz a escolha_." Sua voz abaixou-se mais uma vez. "E faria de novo, se tivesse que fazer."

"Sirius--" a mente de James girava, mas ele sabia que Sirius não devia dizer _isso_. Isso nunca aconteceria de novo, não nessa vida, nem mesmo em mil vidas. Não devia ter acontecido, para começar e ele tinha a absoluta certeza de que era culpa sua... Mais uma vez, seu amigo o interrompeu.

"Como você faria por mim. Como Remus faria. Como qualquer um de nós faria pelo outro, até mesmo Peter." a mão de Sirius caiu no ombro dele e apertou-a. "Eu conhecia os riscos e teria morrido por você -- e por Lily e Harry -- se precisasse. Então não discuta. Não vai funcionar. Nem mesmo pense em culpar-se. Se quiser culpar alguém, culpe Voldemort."

_Ah, eu irei,_ um canto frio da sua mente prometeu, mas o resto de James só fitou o amigo, olhando em seus olhos. Ele não conseguia ver nenhum ódio no olhar de Sirius, nenhuma culpa. Só havia aquele fogo antigo, queimando dos dez anos de túmulo e desafiando-o a discordar. Por trás dessa intensidade, porém, havia algo ainda mais profundo, algo mais sombrio, assombrado e sofrido, mas James conseguia ver a força que levara Sirius por toda década de inferno -- e o deixara ainda com uma alma depois. Não importava o que acontecera, ele ainda era Sirius. Seu amigo vivia.

Encontrar palavras era quase impossível. "Bem vindo," ele finalmente sussurrou. Era tão inadequado. "É bom vê-lo de novo."

Eles se abraçaram mais uma vez e Sirius replicou, "É bom estar de volta."

"Olá, Peter."

A voz dele estava mais suave agora, apoiado nos travesseiros, Sirius parecia ainda mais magro e pálido do que James achara antes. Ele parecia terrível, quase um estranho, a despeito do corte de cabelo e cavanhaque familiares, mas vários momentos de conversa provaram a James que ele ainda era o mesmo por dentro. Estava terrivelmente marcado -- fisica e mentalmente -- mas lá dentro, a mesma alma residia. Ele nunca sairia sem marcas pelas experiências em Azkaban, mas ele se recuperaria com o tempo. Fora o que Sirius dissera, de qualquer forma, e James o conhecia muito bem para duvidar dele.

"Oi, Sirius," Peter sussurrou.

Ele e Remus tinham se juntado a eles agora, reunindo os Marotos pela primeira vez em dez anos. A reunião trouxe lembranças, tantas lembranças, mas apesar da maioria serem boas, ainda havia uma brecha os separando. Nos primeiros momentos, não estavam realmente _juntos_. No momento, eram somente quatro homens. Ainda tinha um momento da verdade por vir, que determinaria se ainda eram irmãos.

Tanto Remus quanto James estavam em silêncio. Esta decisão não era deles; James já contara a Sirius o que acontecera na noite anterior. Rapidamente, James olhara para o amigo, mas os olhos azuis do diretor estavam tão preocupados quanto ele imaginava que os seus estariam. Remus aceitara a explicação de Peter, mas ele não passara uma década aos cuidados gentis de Voldemort.

Os olhos de Sirius estavam sombrios e ilegíveis, mas James viu que o sofrimento escondido estava bem perto da superfície agora.

"Não sabia que você estava vivo," Peter finalmente sussurrou no silêncio. "O que quer que eu fosse, eu não ia--"

"Cala a boca, Rabicho." O sofrimento cruzou o rosto de Sirius. Ele soltou um suspiro trêmulo. "Eu sei _disso_. E acho que te devo uma desculpa. Ou um obrigado, pelo menos."

"O quê?"

Todos os três Marotos fitavam o amigo deitado confusos. Talvez Azkaban o tivesse afetado um pouquinho. Mas Sirius sorriu ligeiramente, apesar da expressão parecer deslocada, dada o monstruoso corte que ainda cobria o lado direito do rosto.

"Você me ajudou a sair da Azkaban, afinal de contas."

A cabeça de James virou depressa para olhar para Peter, mas o amigo baixinho só o fitou. "Mas eu não..."

"Eu ouvi você conversando com Malfoy," Sirius explicou baixinho. "Escutar você me fez lembrar que havia um mundo fora de Azkaban. Me fez parar de me afogar na dor e procurar por oportunidades..." Ele hesitou, e James viu algo assombrado encher os olhos dele até que Sirius a conteve. "E quando descobri uma, eu a usei. Então, eu acho, em retrospectiva, que você me ajudou. Mesmo não querendo."

"Desculpa," Peter sussurrou. James sabia que era direcionado a todos os três, mas foi Sirius que ergueu a mão esquerda. Era dele o direito de responder.

"Nós sabemos, Rabicho." Peter pegou a mão oferecida. "O que importa é que você fez a escolha certa, no fim."

O café-da-manhã começou como sempre, mas não terminou do mesmo modo. De olhos injetados e grogues (ele e Ron de algum modo conseguiram acordar mais tarde do que o normal), Harry assumiu seu local usual na mesa da Gryffindor no Salão Principal sem olhar em torno. Era, enfim, só o início normal de um dia normal em Hogwarts. Era sexta-feira, o que significava que a primeira aula deles era Transfiguração, e as coisas podiam ser muito, muito piores. Pelo menos não eram terceiranistas tendo Poções. Eca.

No todo, Harry nem mesmo teve a chance de começar a se perguntar sobre o animago misterioso que encontraram na noite passada antes das coisas começarem a ficar estranhas.

"Harry, é a sua mãe sentada do lado do Professor Snape?"

A pergunta de Ron fez Harry levantar os olhos da comida surpreso. "O quê?"

"Bem ali. Na cabeceira da mesa--"

"Não aponte, Ron!" Hermione silvou do outro lado do ruivo. Ron rolou os olhos, mas Harry nem notara. Em vez disso, ele sacou a varinha e murmurrou um feitiço de limpeza nos óculos, que ainda estavam salpicados de tinta rosa da últma travessura deles. Mas ele não estava vendo coisas no fim das contas.

"É," ele respondeu confuso. "O que será que ela está fazendo aqui?" _E não é típico de mamãe se esquecer de me contar que ela vem para Hogwarts_, ele acrescentou mentalmente.

"E por que será que ela está sentada perto de _Snape_," Ron acrescentou, fazendo Harry suspirar.

"Eles são amigos," ele explicou triste.

"O quê?" Ron exclamou, enquanto Hermione boquiabria-se.

"'Tá brincando."

"Bem que gostaria," Harry respondeu secamente. "Não sei por que, é sério. Papai e Snape se _odeiam_, mas mamãe e ele eram amigos na escola."

Ron fechou a cara. "Mas achei que sua mãe era uma Gryffindor, Harry."

"Ela é."

"Acho que as coisas era diferentes na época," Hermione deu de ombros, mas sua resposta calma só fez Ron fechar mais ainda a cara.

"Sério, Hermione! Ele é Slytherin!"

Ela balançou a cabeça e suspirou exasperada. "Ron, precisa mesmo de alguém que não cresceu aqui para perceber que o mundo bruxo nem sempre foi assim?"

"Talvez se você tirasse a cabeça dos livros com freqüência para olhar para o resto de nós, você percebesse que o mundo é desse modo," Ron retorquiu. Harry resmungou.

"Talvez se você abrisse um livro com mais freqüência, não entrasse em tanto problema!"

"Problema? Você ganhou quase tantas detenções quanto eu--"

"Você dois vão ficar _quietos_?" Percy Weasley de repente exclamou, inclinando-se na direção deles mais além na mesa. "Alguns de nós estudamos!"

"Estudar, estudá-lo," George conteve uma risadinha enquanto sentava-se defronte a eles, pulando imediatamente em defesa de seus amigos Travessos. "Como se cinco minutos a mais fosse fazer diferença na sua nota, Oh Perfeito Monitor Percy."

Percy olhou feio, mas Fred prontamente sobrepôs-se à sua resposta pisando "acidentalmente" no pé dele. "Ah! Mil desculpas! Eram seus dedões?"

"Sim, eram meus dedões, seu irmão desastrado," Percy explodiu. "Se vocês seis --" Lee tinha se juntado a eles junto com os gêmeos "-- não ficarem quietos, vou falar com o Professor Fletcher."

Fred rolou os olhos e sentou-se. "Vê se cresce, Perce."

"Crescer?" Percy repetiu. "Quem são vocês para--"

"Ei!" Lee exclamou. "Aquele é seu pai, Harry?"

Cabeças giraram e a discussão fora esquecida. Afinal, apesar de para Harry James Potter ser só seu pai, para todo o mundo na mesa, ele era um herói. Embora os Weasley e Hermione terem-no encontrado antes, ainda não conseguiam evitar de pensar nele como alguém famoso, e o Auror mais antigo do Ministério simplesmente não visitava Hogwarts normalmente. Contudo, James Potter realmente entrava no Salão Principal, tornando o dia de Harry ainda mais estranho. Ele fora precedido por Remus Lupin e seguido por outro rosto conhecido.

"Quem é aquele?" Ron perguntou.

"Peter Pettigrew," Harry respondeu, perguntando-se quando exatamente Peter retornara ao país. Pelo que sabia, ele estivera na Noruega... mas também, se o bruxo misterioso fosse mesmo Sirius Black, Harry podia entender sua presença.

"O Maroto?" George perguntou imediatamente. Harry assentiu.

"Uau." As sobrancelhas de Fred ergueram-se e os gêmeos trocaram olhares enquanto os três Marotos sentavam-se na mesa principal.

Mas Harry mal escutava. Em vez disso, ele fitava os pais e os velhos amigos deles, notando as palavras calmas trocadas entre Peter e Snape. Ambos estavam estranhamente cordiais sobre o que quer que estavam falando e isso fez Harry se questionar. Remus e seu pai também falavam e ele viu o Professor Fletcher trocar um cumprimento de cabeça com seu pai também. Sua mãe, por outro lado, parecia perfeitamente à vontade entre eles todos, sentada entre Peter e Snape com uma expressão suave esquisita, sorrindo ligeiramente quando os dois pareciam chegar a algum acordo. Mas era no seu pai em quem Harry estava mais interessado; James Potter parecia exausto, com olheiras e o cabelo bagunçado, que só podia ser por falta de sono. Contudo, os olhos cor de mel estavam brilhantes e o sorriso genuíno enquanto falava com o diretor de Hogwarts, pausando num ponto da conversa para encontrar o olhar de Harry e piscar alegremente.

Foi o que bastou. Harry olhou a hora e percebeu que conseguiria -- um pouquinho. Com uma desculpa murmurrada para os amigos sobre ter esquecido sua cópia de _Forças das Trevas: Um Guia Para Auto-Defesa,_ ele afastou-se da mesa e dirigiu-se para a torre da Gryffindor. Lá, ele imediatamente começou a vasculhar no seu malão, finalmente achando a velha capa de invisibilidade de seu pai.

Se não iam contar a ele, ele descobrira por sozinho.

O mundo girou a sua volta, e só um esforço supremo o fez parar. As últimas doze horas tinham sido, no mínimo,_ iluminadoras. _Uma sensação dentro dele lhe dizia que tudo mudara. Nada era o mesmo. Ou, quem sabe...? Talvez nada tivesse mudado e tudo fosse igual. As visões da escuridão -- e da luz -- do passado, do presente e do futuro -- o assombravam agora. Tudo estava diferente. Tudo mudara.

Albus Dumbledore piscou, e quando isso não funcionou, balançou a cabeça numa vã tentativa de clareá-la. O ato ajudou em parte, mas como aprendera há tantos anos, o único modo de realmente escapar das visões era deixá-las passarem -- mas ele não tinha tempo para isso. Agora não. Coisas demais estavam mudando. Tudo era o mesmo. Promessas que não foram quebradas tinham a habilidade de deformar o destino. Ele piscou novamente, e na frustração que raramente demonstrava, ergueu-se para andar pelo escritório.

Ele odiava as visões.

Ele não era um vidente; na verdade, não era nada disso. Não tinha o talento nem a inclinação para Adivinhação. Todavia, ele era diferente, de mais modos do que se podia imaginar, e poucos ainda compreenderiam. E ele não via o futuro -- ou melhor, às vezes sim, mas raramente o entendia. Só via as imagens, fragmentos e os reunia da melhor maneira que podia. Pegava as pontas e esperava, rezava, para estar certo. Estivera errado muitas vezes, e certo vezes demais também. Ainda assim, na expectativa mais importante ele se enganara, e Dumbledore não tinha certeza se seu mundo era melhor ou pior por causa disso.

Mas ele não era um vidente. Seu poder era ainda mais antigo e muito menos bem-vindo. Sem mencionar mais poderoso -- mas ele tentava não pensar nisso. Dumbledore não era um homem de se apoiar no poder, exceto como um meio para um fim.

Enquanto andava, ele pensava, e sua mente se clareava lentamente. _Um fim...?_ Inconscientemente, ele descobriu sua mão esquerda brincando com a ponta da longa barba e perguntou-se por que ele a mantinha tão comprida. Era porque um cabelo longo e flutuante era o que as pessoas esperavam de um bruxo velho e venerável? Ele passara muito da sua vida se enquadrando nas experctativas... Mas também, eles precisavam que ele fosse idoso e sábio. _Mas um fim...? É mesmo possível, depois de tanto tempo?_ As possibilidades varriam sua mente, e Dumbledore pensou bem no futuro -- mas então considerou o passado e uma profecia que todos pensavam desfeita. O presente o chamou, então, levando seus pensamentos para Hogwarts.

E para um homem que ele achara que as romperia antes.

Infelizmente para Harry, uma figura bem familiar o interrompeu no meio de seu caminho para a Ala Hospitalar. Ansiosamente, ele parou, tentando pausar no meio do passo e não fazer nenhum barulho, mas o franzir de cenho no rosto dela lhe disse que ele fora pego. _Como ela soubera?_ Harry queria perguntar, mas sabia que não adiantava. Talvez estivesse errado. Talvez...?

"Tore a capa, Harry," sua mãe disse, severa.

_Como ela soubera?_ Suspirando, ele fez o que lhe foi mandado, mas Lily devia ter visto o olhar desanimado no rosto dele. Ela sorriu ligeiramente.

"Seus sapatos, querido," sua mãe explicou. "Você precisa ter mais cuidado ao pôr a capa." Harry fechou a cara. "Além disso, eu vi você sair do Salão Principal."

Harry embrulhou a capa na mão com raiva. De nada lhe servira desta vez. "Por que ninguém nunca me conta nada?" ele quis saber. "Só queria saber o que está acontecendo."

Inesperadamente, sua mãe sorriu gentil. Normalmente, Harry não se safava com uma atitude dessas, principalmente com os pais, quem, apesar de o amarem, não o mimavam. De fato, o oposto era normalmente verdade. "Tudo que precisava fazer era perguntar."

"O quê?"

"Harry, tem horas que julgamos melhor não contar as coisas, mas seu pai e eu nunca o manteríamos afastado de Sirius. Ele é seu padrinho."

"Ah." Ele engoliu em seco, castigado. Parecia que ele passara tempo demais quebrando as regras para se lembrar que às vezes só precisava pedir para conseguir o que queria.

Mas sua mãe só sorriu de novo, apertando o ombro dele. "Venha, Harry. Vamos conhecer seu padrinho."

Harry sempre achara a Ala Hospitalar um local calmo -- ali era, afinal, o domínio de Madame Pomfrey, e ela o comandava com um punho de ferro quando se tratava de paz e tranqüilidade. No momento, porém, o local não estava nada quieto, o pai de Harry sentado do lado da cama, suas feições cheias de risadas e os olhos brilhandos.

"Você se lembra," ele perguntava, "da vez que enfeitiçamos as cadeiras da mesa da Slytherin para--"

"Fazer todo mundo sentado nelas sair voando," Peter terminou para ele com um sorriso largo. "E quando eles tentaram fazê-las se acalmar -- ah, aquilo foi perfeito!"

"O cabelo de arco-íris foi um bom toque, admito," Remus acrescentou secamente. Então uma risadinha contida malvada escapou do diretor. "Principalmente em Snape--"

"Ah, mas você está se esquecendo da tentativa de vingança de Avery," Peter interrompeu. "Nunca vi uma peça tão mal feita--"

"Exceto por sua tentativa de azarar Rodolphus Lestrange no nosso primeiro ano," uma voz baixa o interrompeu, chamando a atenção de Harry para o homem na cama. Ele piscou rapidamente, pois apesar de seu padrinho (ainda era estranho pensar que ele estava _vivo_) ainda estar pálido, mal trapilho e grosseiramente magro, ele parecia diferente. Pela primeira vez, Harry reconheceu o Sirius Black que seus pais conheciam.

"Aquilo não foi uma peça de verdade, sabe," Peter tentou se defender enquanto os outros riam; após um instante, ele finalmente cedeu e riu também. "E se não fosse por você--" Ele se perdeu quando os olhos de Sirius se focalizaram em Harry e na mãe dele.

"Oi, Lily."

"Sirius..." Harry ficou para trás enquanto sua mãe se aproximava da cama, sentando-se na ponta e aceitando a mão que Sirius oferecia. A voz dela estava bem suave. "Devemos tanto a você..."

"Não," o padrinho dele disse baixinho, interropendo-a. "Já tive essa discussão com James e não vou ter outra. Fiz minha escolha, Lily, e a faria de novo."


	23. A Todo Custo

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E DOIS: A TODO CUSTO**

As aulas continuaram como sempre, a despeito do ligeiro clima de tensão que todos os professores pareciam ter. O boato pulava pelo castelo, que o misterioso bruxo na ala hospitalar era Sirius Black, recém-escapado de Azkaban e agora no topo da lista de morte de Você-Sabe-Quem. Alguns, é claro, achavam a história totalmente falsa, mas havia outros (Harry incluso) que sabiam melhor. Ele tivera que compartilhar a informação com Ron e Hermione, é lógico, e _não o fizera_ com Fred e George; os gêmeos tinham adivinhado e o que os Weasley sabiam, Lee Jordan sabia. Então os Travessos estavam um passo à frente dos outros, e só riam quando Malfoy e seus comparsas diziam que ninguém nunca conseguiria escapar de Azkaban.

Harry visitara seu padrinho três vezes naquela primeira semana, de início com Remus, mas depois sozinho. O contraste em Sirius era esquisito: tinha horas em que ele ria e brincava igual a quando Harry o conhecera e havia horas em que ele ficava quieto e assombrado, quando os olhos ficavam distantes e sua mente presa em seu próprio inferno. Harry nunca perguntara, Sirius nunca contara, mas ele compreendia que o amigo de seu pai estivera em locais onde os pesadelos eram reais e em outros ainda mais sombrios também, onde eles seriam só uma fantasiazinha. A despeito disso, a vida continuara em Hogwarts. O andar lento do ano letivo tinha recomeçado e as coisas estavam tão normais quanto poderiam estar no meio de uma guerra entre o bem e o mal.

Mas um cochicho correu pelo Salão Principal uma manhã, quando o diretor entrou com outro homem ao seu lado. Ele vestia robes de um tom tão azul escuro que eram quase pretos e caminhava mancando ligeiramente com a perna direita. Suas feições ainda estavam magras, mas tinham mais cor agora, e seu cabelo preto na altura dos ombros parecia mais cheio também. O humor parecia também ter melhorado, enquanto conversava alegremente com Remus sobre alguma coisa.

"É ele?" Fred perguntou a sua direita.

Harry sorriu largo. "É."

De repente, seu padrinho chamou sua atenção e sorriu; Harry acenou. Contudo, o sorriso de Sirius desapareceu bem depressa enquanto trocava um olhar venenoso com o Professor Snape e Harry observou os dois com interesse. Apesar de estarem do mesmo lado, os dois claramente não eram amigos, pois se olhares pudessem matar, ambos teriam tombado num segundo, junto com todo mundo entre eles.

Snape fez uma careta de desprezo.

Sirius bufou.

Remus interveio.

"Sente-se." A mão rígida que afastou a cadeira de Sirius da mesa revelou a irritação de Remus; o diretor tinha -- sempre o pacificador, tanto na infância quanto agora -- colocado-se entre seu amigo e o vice-diretor.

"Não estou inválido, Remus," Sirius resmungou. Mas sentou-se. Não tinha como discutir com _aquela_ expressão.

"Não, mas está bem perto disso," seu amigo respondeu baixinho. "Tem sorte de não ter perdido essa perna, sabia disso."

Sirius suspirou. A quebra complicada e a infecção antiga quase tinham feito Poppy tirá-la, e o fato de ainda caminhar mancando era o suficiente para deixá-lo louco. "Eu sei."

"Que pena," Snape murmurrou a esquerda de Remus. Sirius, por sua vez, não se surpreendeu, mas o diretor virou-se na cadeira para encarar o outro homem.

"Não vou ter um batalha no café-da-manhã," ele silvou; "Sejam _educados_."

Por estranho que fosse, Snape deixou passar. Mas fez uma careta de raiva. "Farei isso se seu amigo cabeça quente concordar em não me _provocar_."

_Provocar?_ Sirius quase riu alto, mas deteve-se a tempo. Só trocara um punhado de palavras com Snape na última década; não tinha intenção de provocar o imbecil... pelo menos não no café-da-manhã, de qualquer forma. Além disso, depois de dez anos na mão de Voldemort, qualquer insulto ou peça infantil que ele ou Snape ne metessem pareciam coisas _bem_ leves. Só ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Alegremente."

O olhar intenso de Remus disse a Sirius que ele tinha lido o que estava nas entrelinhas da resposta, o que significava: _Te odeio, mas tenho problemas maiores que você._ Sem mais palavra, Snape afastou-se, entrando numa conversa com Mundungus Fletcher, claramente desejando negar o fato que Sirius existia -- o que, aliás, era ótimo para Sirius. Estava preocupado demais em aprender a viver de novo, sem ter que forçar Severus Snape na equação.

O café-da-manhã chegou com um piscar de olhos -- também conhecido pela moda típica dos elfos domésticos de Hogwarts: de forma perfeita. Para Sirius, é lógico, qualquer quantidade normal de comida pareceria perfeita; custara a semana inteira que ficara na Ala Hospitalar para se lembrar de como era comida de verdade. O que ele comera no cativeiro de Voldemort não valia a pena nem nomear, e as riquezas de Hogwarts ainda podiam revolver seu estômago delicado. Então Sirius escolheu a comida cuidadosamente, escutando o murmúrio da conversa no Salão Principal, refletindo em como poucas coisas tinham realmente mudado.

Em Azkaban, onde ele passara cinco anos de inferno (tendo a honra duvidosa de ser o primeiro prisioneiro posto no lugar por Voldemort), tinha sido difícil de lembrar-se que havia um mundo do lado de fora. Bem pro fim, fora quase umpossível... até que ouvira Peter, e sentira a amargura se acumular dentro dele, como nunca imaginara possível. Mas ele _perdoara_ o amigo, pelo menos porque os outros Marotos precisavam que ele o fizesse, Peter fizera a escolha certa, embora um pouco tarde -- e Sirius não podia negar a seus amigos a amizade restaurada e completa. Na verdade, ele não ppodia negá-la a si mesmo também, pois fora a lembrança dos amigos que o mantivera vivo por tanto tempo, de início no domínio particular de Voldemort e depois em Azkaban. Inferno.

Um arrepio correu por sua espinha, e Sirius lutou para controlá-lo. Não queria lidar com aquilo. Não agora, com o sol brilhando e as crianças rindo dentro do Salão. Risadas -- esperança -- inocência. Usurparam-lhe todos os três por tempo demais, e começava a se perguntar se chegaria a recuperá-las.

Havia momentos, é claro. Surpreendera-se ao rir com James, Remus e Peter naquele primeiro dia. É verdade, eles foram bem mais joviais que ele, mas ele sorrira e o fizera sem querer. Havia muito a ser dito quanto ao poder curativo da amizade -- e ainda assim, a despeito dos passos que dera, Sirius sabia que ainda não era o bastante. Ele estava longe de estar curado, e não chegaria perto por um longo tempo. Conhecia seus demônios. Convivera apenas com eles por uma década.

_Dor._

Num segundo, ele estava de volta.

_"Conte-me," a voz fria exigira, mas como sempre, ele a negara. Tinha que ser forte, forte pelos amigos, por James..._

_"Conte-me."_

_Dor._

_"Não vou trair meus amigos." De novo, dor. Não era nada de novo, mas ainda assim, sua alma lutara para não sucumbir ao ataque. Conseguia aguentá-la. Tinha que._

_Uma mão bem fria no seu rosto._

_"Traição? O que é traição pelos amigos que o deixaram à morte?"_

"Sirius?"

Com um solavanco, ele saiu depressa na lembrança. Balançou a cabeça. Na verdade, não se lembrava que momento exato era esse; poderia ser um de um milhão. Voldemort tinha querido os Potter de forma desesperada. Ainda os queria.

"Está tudo bem?" a mão de Remus estava em seu ombro e Sirius forçara-se a não estremecer. Ainda tentava lembrar-se que o toque humano não era igual a dor.

"Estou bem," ele disse baixinho, piscando para afastar as lembranças mais uma vez. "Só pensando."

"Certo..."

A pergunta não feita, a oferta não pronunciada. _Estamos aqui se precisar de nós_, o olhar preocupado de Remus dizia, e Sirius forçou um sorriso em favor do amigo. Ele sabia. Até entendia. Só que não estava pronto ainda. Passara tempo demais. Remus apertou seu ombro, uma vez e gentilmente, mas então o toque se foi. Remus compreendia os demônios. Ele encarava os seus todo mês.

Mas o silêncio reinou entre eles, tornando-se desconfortável. Remus obviamente não sabia o que dizer, não sabia como reagir com ele -- assim como Sirius ainda tentava lembrar-se como era ser humano. Eram irmãos, sim -- mas esse irmão se fora há muito tempo. Finalmente, quando ele não aguentava mais a quietude, Sirius falou baixinho.

"É estranho," ele comentou. "Como tantas coisas mudam, mas muitas outras estão as mesmes."

"Tudo muda... mas nem tudo." Remus respondeu suavemente. Era algo que costumavam dizer, na vida que se fora.

"Espero que sim," Sirius murmurou.

Ele escolheu a comida apaticamente. Sabia que devia comer, realmente, mas não estava com muita fome; Pomfrey, contudo, lhe daria um sermão se visse quão pouco comera. Felizmente, ela não estava no Salão Principal no momento, e Sirius estava livre. Sabia que tinha que recuperar o peso (e já tinha ganho algum, muito obrigado), mas no momento, olhando os alunos sorrindo e rindo -- sombras de seu passado feliz, no qual ele se agarrara por tanto tempo -- simplesmente não tinha apetite. Por um lado, era um alívio ver que mesmo nesse mundo sombrio, Hogwarts continuava... mas pelo outro, quando os olhos pousaram na mesa da Slytherin, lembrou-se de quantos de seus colegas tinham seguido o lado das trevas e perguntava-se quantas dessas crianças seguiriam os passos dos pais.

Esperava que não muitas, mas não era tolo o suficiente para contar com isso. Mas como antes, Hogwarts era o muro, o território neutro -- firme no lado do bem, mas ainda assim o campo de escolha para tantos. Ali, as decisões de vida eram feitas. No dia da formatura, quando tantos caminhos eram trilhados, Dumbledore dissera: _"Hoje vocês nos deixam e entram num mundo bem diferente daquele que deixaram há sete anos. Vocês são homens e mulheres agora, e é sua a decisão. E pode vir um dia, em breve ou bem distante no futuro, quando deve escolher entre o que é certo e o que é fácil..."_

Ele escolhera. Como o tinham muitos outros.

"Sirius?" Remus perguntara de novo.

Ele voltou a cabeça ligeiramente. "Sim?"

"Tenho que ir," o diretor respondeu. "Severus e eu temos uma reunião com Crouch em meia hora."

"Crouch?" ele perguntara confuso.

"O Vice-Ministro da Magia."

Então muito tinha mudado... "Quem é o chefe do DELM, então?"

"Arabella Figg."

Porque Moody estava morto. Ele sabia disso. Voldemort se certificara de contar-lhe aquilo pessoalmente, há quatro anos. Era uma das suas lembranças mais claras de Azkaban, além da dor. O Lord das Trevas sempre apreciava matar os mais fortes. E Alastor fora seu Tutor, há tantos anos. Lembranças... Tudo que ele conseguiu responder foi, "Ah."

"Vai ficar bem?" Remus perguntou preocupado.

A irritação lampejou. Por um instante, Sirius teve que resistir ao impulso de explodir em cima dele -- _Não sou inválido, droga!_ -- mas segurara a língua. Remus só perguntava porque se importava, Sirius sabia, e não era muito gentil discutir contra isso. O cuidado era um sentimento tão estranho... "Sim, ficarei bem."

"Está certo?"

"Estou _certo_, Aluado," Sirius replicou com um olhar feio de aviso. Não dava pra deixar Remus continuar, no fim das contas. Mas ele soltou-se um pouquinho. "Vou me deitar depois do café-da-manhã, prometo."

Uma sobrancelha ergueu-se; só Remus conseguia tornar um olhar de dúvida tão elegante e educado.

"Sério. Prometi a Pomfrey que iria e se não for, ela vai me azarar de seis jeitos diferentes até o domingo," ele esclareceu.

Remus sorriu. "Ah. Entendi."

"Aposto que sim," Sirius resmungou quando o amigo levantou-se.

"Vamos, Severus?" o diretor perguntou educadamente.

"Sim," Snape replicou secamente. Remus assentiu para Sirius como um até logo, mas Snape ignorou sua presença completamente, assim provando que nem tudo mudara. Um sorriso esquisito ameaçara aparecer no rosto de Sirius, mas balançou a cabeça, maravilhando-se com seu obscuro senso de humor. Pelo menos, dez anos nas mãos de Voldemort tinham tornado-o um cínico dos diabos.

Lentamente, a mesa dos professores esvaziara-se enquanto os mesmes saíam para preparar-se para as aulas; finalmente, somente Sirius, Sprout e Quirrell permaneceram. Sprout, ele percebeu, tinha pouco a fazer para preparar uma estufa (o que se podia fazer para preparar as _plantas_, afinal?), mas a pobre mulher devia ter ficado solitária depressa, porque sumiu segundos depois de Fletcher ter partido. É claro que Sirus não estava normalmente conversador -- não era nada disso mas ocupado como estava, olhando distante e ainda lutando para compreender o mundo a sua volta -- e Quirrell, julgando por suas tentativas gaguejantes de conversa anteriormente, não era muito melhor. Depois que a gorducha diretora da Hufflepuff saiu, então Sirius foi deixado em paz completamente, sentado perto do centro da mesa enquanto Quirrell estava bem na ponta esquerda. Uma situação perfeita para sua mente.

Meio sem vontade ele pegou os ovos e decidiu que precisavam de mais sal. Contudo, quando esticou a mão para o saleiro, descobriu, muito para sua surpresa, que ele estava bem mais leve do antes (tinha usado-o só há alguns minutos) e acabou que estava vazio. Sirius franziu o cenho. _Por que eu?_ Suspirando, voltou-se para Quirrell, e notou que havia um outro saleiro bem na ponta da mesa.

"Poderia me passar o sal, por favor?" ele perguntou.

"É... c-claro," o professor respondeu, e Sirius perguntou-se como os alunos aprendiam algo com aquela gagueira. Era impossível de se entender... A despeito disso, o saleiro veio deslizando suavemente pela mesa até ele, impulsionado por um agito rápido da varinha de Quirrell.

Instintos há muito enterrados se alertaram. Em vez de tocar no saleiro, Sirius esticou a mão e usou o copo de suco de laranja para detê-lo. Um clique suave soou quando o saleiro tocou o copo e Sirius fez um esforço consciente para virar-se casualmente para o professor de Artes das Trevas.

"Obrigado," ele disse educadamente, mesmo quando seus instintos gritavam por atenção. Uma sensação aguda arrepiou sua nuca. Cuidadosamente, Sirius bebericou o suco de laranja, colocando o copo precisamente no mesmo lugar de antes.

Um arrepio correu sua espinha e ele sentiu. _Sentiu _-- magias das trevas. Quanto mais era exposta a ela, mais ligado ele ficava --

De novo, o instinto reagiu bem mais rápido do seu cérebro desatualizado podia lidar, e quando um movimento chamou a atenção pelo canto do olho, Sirius mergulhou da cadeira para a esquerda, esperando usar a mesa como escudo temporário. Seus ossos em convalecência berraram em protesto. Uma luz vermelha lampejou sobre sua cabeça e a cadeira explodiu, espalhando madeira pra todo lado -- algumas o atingiram, mas ele nem se importava -- os alunos gritavam e berravam -- Quirrell estava de pé--

Sirius agarrou a cadeira de Remus e atirou-a com toda força. Na sua condição enfraquecida, ela nunca teria alcançado Quirrell, mas era uma distração suficiente. O Comensal da Morte -- ele _tinha que_ ser um Comensal da Morte! -- pausou para explodir a peça de mobília antes de voltar sua concentração para Sirius. _Ah, merda_. Esse era seu primeiro duelo em dez anos e ele nem tinha uma varinha. _Estou mortinho_. O tempo desacelerou-se e ele não sentia mais a dor. O instinto e o treinamento acordaram.

"_Estupefaça!_"

Ele rolou, agradecendo a sua sorte o fato de Quirrell obviamente não pretender matá-lo, e a mesa maciça provou ser sua salvação. Sem querer, Sirius acabou quase debaixo da mesa e ela o protegeu de Quirrell -- mas só por um instante. Através da toalha de mesa, ele espiou os pés vindo da ponta da mesa e sabia que não tinha muito tempo. _Onde diabos estava todo mundo, afinal?_ Os alunos remanecentes provavelmente só estavam olhando, mas eram só crianças e isso era um de seus professores contra um estranho que mal conheciam -- se um deles se metesse, provavelmente era pra ficar do lado de Quirrell, afinal! Apertando os dentes, Sirius rezou para que deixassem aquilo com os mais velhos.

De forma irrelevante, o pensamento entrou na sua cabeça: _Vou matar o Snape! Bom aviso ele me deu._

Resmungando de um modo que tinha uma semelhança incrível com sua forma animago, Sirus levantou a mão direita desesperado, tateando a mesa atrás de algo para usar. Neste ponto, usaria qualquer coisa, pratos, garfos ou até mesmo _açucareiros_ (mas não aquele bendito saleiro, que tinha começado toda essa confusão e no fundo da mente tinha certeza de que ele tinha lgum propósito) -- finalmente, seus dedos frenéticos pousaram em duro e cilíndrico.

Salgueiro, bem firme e cerca de vinte e oito centímetros.

Os dedos dele se fecharam nela e sua mente se esvaziou. Freneticamente, Sirius rolou para fora da mesa (que agora só impediria seu movimento), agarrando um prato com a mão esquerda no caminho. Isso, junto com o café-da-manhã de Sirius, voaram para cima de Quirrell e devido a alguma fagulha de sorte extraordinária, atingiu-o bem em cheio no rosto, ovos fritos, bacon, torrada e tudo o mais. O professor resmungou e afastou-se, momentaneamente cego e distraído.

A mente de Sirius acelerou-se enquanto ele rolava para uma posição agachada familiar, com a mão esquerda adiantada e a varinha segura no seu lado direito em prontidão. Era uma posição de duelo não-ortodoxa que ele favorecia há tantos anos -- _Magia, magia, preciso de uma maldita magia!_ Sua memória estava irritantemente vazia e só conseguia observar com fascinação impotente enquanto outro aceno da varinha de Quirrell fazia com que os restos do café-da-manhã deixassem de existir. A varinha adiantou-se e mirou nele enquanto a mente virou-se saltou e chocoalhou-se enquanto lutava para se lembrar da magia que não era usada em dez anos.

"_Impedimenta!_" Antes, ele fora bem mais criativo, mas não havia tempo para enfeites agora. Quirrell parou no meio do movimento, mas lutou contra a maldição, que não era, na verdade, forte o bastante para dater um bruxo determinado e experiente.

Querer ele vivo parecia limitar as opções do professor. Isso, ou ele não era muito original. "_Estup--_"

"_Everbero!_" Não era hora de ser bonzinho. A varinha de Sirius lançou-se adiante e Quirrell saiu voando, atingido a parede oposta com força o bastante para deixar uma depressão. Ele achou que o outro bruxo estava inconsciente, mas não tinha como dizer. "_Expelliarmus!_"

A varinha de Quirrell voou direto na sua mão esquerda, e o professor não se moveu. Sirius ergueu-se com cuidado, dolorosamente consciente da dor lancinante na perna direita agora que tudo terminara. Olhou em torno e o tempo se acelerou mais uma vez. _Bang_.

À sua direita, a porta particular dos professores abriu-se de supetão, revelando Remus, que era seguido por Snape e -- _Ah, isso vai completar meu dia_ -- Barty Crouch Senior, o Vice-Ministro da Magia. Tanto Remus quanto Crouch estavam com as varinhas nas mãos e prontos, apesar de Snape não estar... A compreensão surgiu e Sirius baixou os olhos para a varinha que ainda segurava na mão direita. _Que interessante... _Ele nunca teria pensado que a varinha de Snape combinaria tão bem com ele -- apesar do quê, ele certamente não teria gostado de tentar uma magia complicada com ela, mesmo não estando tão sem prática. Mas para magias simples...

Os olhos negros de Snape estavam concentrados nele, tornando Sirius certo de que aquilo não fora acidental. _Bom, isso com certeza prova que ele está do nosso lado, afinal,_ ele pensou ironicamente. Encarou o olhar de seu velho rival de forma neutra.

"Acho que deixou isso,_ Professor_," ele disse friamente, tentando não favorecer a perna esquerda. _A vida é uma droga,_ ele disse a si mesmo acidamente. _Supere._

"Realmente." O tom de Snape era com certeza congelante.

Sirius permitiu-se um ligeiro sorriso. "Agradeceria pelo empréstimo, apesar de ter certeza que não foi proposital."

"Não era _bem _minha intenção," Snape disse com desprezo, mas Sirius poderia ter rido. Ah, ele odiava aquele cara, e provavelmente sempre odiaria -- mas havia um potencial ali, com certeza. Nunca achara Snape era _estúpido_, afinal. Só um babaca seboso e insuportável.

Estranho, como certas coisas nunca mudavam.

À sua direita, Remus perguntou: "Está tudo bem, Sirius?"

Sirius assentiu depois de um instante, fitando Quirrell mais uma vez. "Sim." Seus olhos se estreitaram e sentiu uma antiga concentração passear na sua consciência. "Preciso de uma varinha."

"Nem me diga," Remus sussurrou de modo que eles podiam escutar e Sirius afastou os olhos de Quirrell para que pudessem trocar um ligeiro sorriso. Mas então o diretor olhou na direção de Snape e Sirius observou a comunicação silenciosa entre eles, enquanto os olhos de Remus vagaram para os alunos reunidos e de volta a eles. O Vice-Diretor compreendeu.

"Eu cuido deles."

Sem nem mesmo esperar pela resposta de Remus, Snape avançou a passos largos, falando aos estudantes, mandando-os ir para as salas de aula. Pelo canto do olho, Sirius notou Harry começar a adiantar-se, provavelmente para falar com ele, mas Snape o interceptou e o pôs a caminho. Sirius franziu o cenho momentaneamente, lendo o intenso ódio nas feições de Harry e do professor, mas deixou passar. Harry era, afinal, o filho de James e tinha todo direito de odiar Severus Snape. Isso, no mínimo, era de se esperar -- mas Remus estava falando, então ele concentrou sua atenção nele apressadamente.

"O que aconteceu?"

"O saleiro," Sirius respondeu distraído.

"O quê?" Seu amigo o fitava de forma estranha.

Sirius dirigiu-se para mesa semi-destruída, odiando o modo como mancava ao fazê-lo. Sua perna estava bem entusiasmada em lembrá-lo de que não estava curado e agora as costelas doloridas estavam se juntando também. "Pedi a ele para me passar o sal," ele explicou, gesticulando. "Acho que é uma Chave de Portal."

"Ah..." Uma sacudidela da varinha de Remus trouxe o saleiro flutuando pelo ar; nenhum deles era tolo o bastante para tocá-lo. Os olhos dele ficaram preocupados. "Ele quer você demais, Sirius."

"Sim." Sua garganta de repente estava apertada e lembranças sombrias surgiram. Por quatro anos fora um Auror, e um dos bons, mas nunca uma ameaça de ficar no topo da lista de Voldemort. Agora, contudo, tinha a estranha sensação de que ele _era_ a lista..

O canto sensato do cérebro de Sirius afirmou que aquela idéia devia assustá-lo, mas não o fazia mais. Ele estava além daquilo, bem além. Mesmo com os pesadelos que o assombravam dia e noite, bebendo ou não a Poção Sem Sonhos (o que não contara a ninguém e nem tinha intenção de fazê-lo), ele não conseguia mais temer Voldemort. Ou, pelo menos não era um medo completo e não era terror. Ele odiava demais o monstro para isso. Talvez fosse estupidez, mas anos de dor e tortura só podiam ter feito duas coisas com ele: destruir sua alma ou o medo.

Numa avaliação mais fria da vida, Sirius escolhara a segunda opção.

Só se arrependia disso quando percebia que nunca mais poderia ser o homem que fora antes. Talvez algum dia se curasse, ele sabia disso -- provavelmente. Ou talvez não. Qualquer coisa era possível, e ele tinha que agradecer a Voldemort por isso. Odiava Voldemort por muitas coisas.

"Sirius? Está tudo bem?" Remus repetiu, tocando seu ombro ligeiramente.

Ele encolheu-se sem querer. "Desculpe. Estava pensando."

"Matutando, provavelmente," foi a resposta suave. Mas seu amigo frazia o cenho de forma preocupada. Remus não deixava nada escapar.

"Isso também," ele tentou forçar um sorriso, mas fracassou. Normalmente era assim.

"Vamos para minha sala," Remus disse baixinho. "Acho que temos algumas... questões para responder."

"Hã?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, e então notou o modo desconfiado com que Crouch o observava. Mas a hostilidade irradiando do homem rolou por Sirius sem importância. Após enfrentar Voldemort, havia poucas coisas que conseguiam incomodá-lo e Crouch não estava na lista. "Certo."

Juntos, o diretor, vice-diretor e antigo prisioneiro encaminharam-se para o escritório de Remus, falando bem pouco no caminho. Snape, enquanto isso, trancava Quirrell em algum lugar -- algo que, como Remus informou a Crouch com um grunhido ligeiro, podia-se confiar nele para fazê-lo. Sirius franziu o cenho brevemente pensando que nunca esperara ter algo em comum com o detestável diretor da Slytherin, mas parecia que Crouch não ansiava em confiar em nenhum deles. Mas também, isso não era nenhuma novidade; Crouch era extremamente obssecado e cheio de suspeitas. Sirius sabia disso desde que se tornara Auror.

Pelo menos Crouch teve a bondade de esperar até que a porta se fechasse e todos eles estarem sentados antes de falar. "Estou contente em ver," ele comentou acidamente, "que batalhas são servidas de café-da-manhã em Hogwarts ultimamente."

Remus eriçou-se, mas Crouch continuou:

"Estou particularmente gratificado em ver que você continua com o costume de seu antecessor de contratar Comensais da Morte como professores." Os olhos cinzentos lampejaram para Sirius. "E dá pra ver que os _abriga _também."

"Como é?" Remus soltou meio segundo antes de Sirius conseguir falar, então ele inspirou profundamente de forma calculada e sentou-se de volta com uma calma forçada. Essa era uma batalha de Remus... mas Deus o ajudasse se aquele filho-da-mãe passasse dos limites.

"Ah, vamos, _Diretor_," Crouch disse bruscamente. "Não pode mesmo achar que um homem pode passar uma década nas mãos do Lord das Trevas sem tornar-se uma criatura dele? Isso é," ele continuou sombriamente, "se ele for mesmo quem diz que _é_."

Sirius sentiu sua raiva aumentar, mas engoliu uma resposta furiosa. Aqueles dez anos o tinha ensinado isso, ensinado a controlar-se como nunca acreditara possível. Em vez disso, ele deixou a raiva fervendo sob a superfície, cuidadosamente controlada, ainda assim sempre ali. "Eu sou," ele disse bem baixinho, "Sirius Black. E não sou, como tão habilmente diz, uma das _criaturas _de Voldemort. Nem sou um Comensal da Morte."

"Eu também pensaria," Remus continuou suavemente, partindo de onde ele parou, "que você teria mais confiança nas habilidades de seu superior em detectar uma maldição. Dumbledore, é claro, já concordou comigo neste assunto."

Os olhos de Crouch queimavam em Sirius agora. "Não estou implicando que haja alguma maldição em ação aqui."

"Então é só uma questão de confiança, não é?" Sirius encontrou o olhar zangado dele de forma neutra.

"Suponho que vai confiar nele igualzinho confiou em Quirrell, então, não é?" o vice-ministro disse com rispidez para Remus.

"Não," o diretor respondeu neutro. "Eu sabia que Quirrell era um Comensal da Morte."

"O quê?" E não achou que devia notificar o Ministério esse _pequeno _detalhe?"

"Não achei que devia notificar _você_. Há uma diferença." Sirius teve que apreciar o traço cruel de Remus. Pobre Crouch... E seu amigo continuou, "Além disso, não funciona desse jeito. Duvido que o Lord das Trevas ia querer capturar um dos seus, se, como você diz, Sirius é um Comensal da Morte."

"Camuflagem," Crouch bufou.

"Não é provável."

"Suponho que _você_ conheça a mente dele então, não é, Lupin? Talvez devamos investigar você em seguida."

"Ameace o quanto quiser, Crouch. Não vai adiantar," Remus respondeu de forma neutra. Mas os olhos dele estavam se estreitando, o que Sirius sabia por experiência que era um sinal de aviso bem importante -- mas Crouch não o percebeu.

"Não estou ameaçando nada," o vice-diretor eriçou-se. "Somente expressando preicupações sobre o gerenciamento dessa escola."

"Então eu devo ser grato por não trabalhar para você, não é?"

"Hogwarts é sujeita à advertência do _Ministério_."

"Do Ministro, sim," Remus replicou. "Não sua. E os membros do conselho da escola são os únicos que podem me demitir, _se_ descobrirem uma razão para tanto, o que eles não têm."

"Não pense que não outros meios, Lupin," Crouch resmungou.

As narinas de Remus chamejaram de raiva bem quando Snape entrava na sala. "O que eu _acho_ é que estou começando a entender seu propósito ao vir aqui, Sr. Crouch. Asseguro-lhe que nenhuma trama que fizer contra Dumbledore não terá sucesso -- e não irá achar apoio em Hogwarts para tal coisa. Não seja um tolo e condene todo o mundo bruxo somente por sua ambição!"

"Como _ousa_--" Crouch estava de pé.

"Como eu ouso o quê?" Remus quis saber furioso. Ele de repente estava de pé também, e seus olhos azuis lampejavam perigosamente na direção de Crouch.

Na porta, Snape paralisou-se, provavelmente hipnotizado pela rara, mas bem perigosa demonstração de mau-humor do diretor. Houve um momento tenso de silêncio enquanto os dois se encaravam, mas finalmente, Crouch abriu a boca para falar.

"Acho que esta reunião terminou, _Ministro_," Remus interrompeu-o. "Não é mais bem vindo em Hogwarts."

"Você não tem autoridade sobre mim," Crouch disse bruscamente.

A voz de Remus ficou baixa. "Saia daqui."

O vie-ministro olhou-o fixo por mais um momento, e então, de repente incapaz de manter o olhar implacável de Remus, saiu num turbilhão de vestes e passos furiosos. Snape saiu do caminho com uma expressão de desprezo característica -- mas pelo menos uma vez, Sirius concordou completamente com ele. Crouch tentou bater a porta atrás dele, mas Snape segurou-a a tempo e fechou-a calmamente enquanto Remus soltava um suspiro baixinho, obviamente tentando controlar o mau-humor.

"Lembre-me," Snape disse de forma filosófica para o silêncio, "de nunca deixar você tão zangado."

"Não acontece com freqüência." Remus esfregou uma mão nas suas feições cansadas.

"O que aconteceu?" Snape perguntou.

Remus suspirou. "Pode se sentar, Severus. É uma longa história."

**Título Original: **Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 22: At Any and All Costs  
**Autora:** Robin  
**Tradução:** Rebeka


	24. Certo vs Fácil

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E TRÊS: CERTO VS. FÁCIL**

"Por que deixou a varinha?" Sirius perguntou de repente. Ele estivera quieto até então, só escutando Remus e Snape discutir o inevitável jogo de poder de Crouch, mas quando a conversa minguou, ele falou.

"Porque Voldemort quer você," Snape respondeu simplesmente.

"Estou bem ciente disso, obrigado," Sirius respondeu secamente. Imagens lampejaram na sua mente.

_Um aposento. Antes, uma sala de interrogatório em Azkaban, agora uma câmara de tortura. Voldemort. "Crucio!"_

_Dor._

_"Imperio!"_

_Batalha._

_Raiva e mais dor. Vozes conversando -- não conseguia mais distinguir as palavras. Mais raiva. Ainda assim, a voz era bem fria e precisa._

_"Mandatus Pros—"_

De repente, Sirius percebeu que Snape tinha respondido enquanto ele não escutava. Engoliu em seco, balançando a cabeça. "Desculpe, pode repetir?" ele disse baixinho através de lábios secos. "Eu estava... em outro lugar."

Os olhos preocupados de Remus estavam concentrados nele de novo. Sirus forçou-se a ignorar.

"Como estava dizendo," Snape respondeu com um traço de irritação, "Duvido que alguém pudesse estar _mais_ ciente dos desejos do Lord das Trevas do que você. Contudo, não achei prudente deixar você sem varinha. Mesmo com aquele pateta do Quirrell."

"Ainda está arriscando que ele descubra você," Sirius respondeu.

Snape deu de ombros. "Puro acidente."

"Ele não acreditará." Por que diabos estava se preocupando com Snape? Sirius franziu o cenho. Talvez fosse simplesmente porque Snape o ajudara, mas talvez fosse só porque não sentia que alguém merecia enfrentar a fúria de Voldemort. _Ou, pelo menos, não alguém do nosso lado, afinal._ Ele estremeceu.

"Já enfrentei coisa pior," o espião replicou bruscamente. "Além disso, Black, posso tomar conta de mim mesmo, muito obrigado."

Sirius eriçou-se. Tente ajudar o filho-da-mãe. "Nunca achei que não podia."

"Sério." Snape rolou os olhos.

Na juventude deles, podiam ter continuado a discussão, mas agora não valia a energia gasta. Além disso, Remus falou antes deles:

"Sabe porque ele te quer tanto, Sirius?"

_"Você cederá e morrerá," a voz fria silvou. "No fim, todos eles o fazem..." _Ele balançou a cabeça, lutando para clareá-la.

"Não," Sirius sussurrou baixinho, fitando o chão. "Na verdade, não."

Houve um momento de silêncio, que Snape finalmente quebrou. "Além do fato de sua fuga ter rachado a lenda de segurança de Azkaban e ter provado que o Lord das Trevas não é infalível..." Ele soltou um assobio entre dentes travados. "Tem que ter algo mais."

"Tem alguma idéia, Sirius?" Remus perguntou gentilmente. "Alguma?"

"Não... eu não _lembro_... muito." Ele passou uma mão cansada pelo cabelo, tirando-o dos olhos. Sirius tentou explicar. "Quero dizer, eu lembro demais... mas não o bastante. Não sei. Simplesmente não consigo lembrar."

"Quem sabe é algo relacionado com algo que viu...?" Remus perguntou.

Sirius deu de ombros, mas Snape de repente perguntou. "Onde esteve antes de Azkaban?"

"Casa Serpente."

Snape assobiou suavemente. "A Casa da Slytherin."

"Onde?" Remus perguntou com uma ligeira confusão. Afinal de contas, Sirius sabia tão bem quanto ele que a Casa Serpente devia ser uma lenda -- mas felizmente, Snape explicou.

"A antiga residência de Salazar Slytherin," ele esclareceu. "Tornada Indetectável em 1473 e cedida aos Gaunt no século dezesseis como os últimos da linhagem dos Slytherin. Razões legais mantiveram os Gaunt fora da Casa Serpente por várias gerações -- não lembro do que aconteceu, porém alguns crimes sérios foram implicados -- mas eu sei que Voldemort reclamou o lugar no início dos anos setenta. Contudo, lembro dos Comensais que esteve lá."

"Malfoy. E Nott," Sirius disse baixinho. Mais lembranças surgiram, mas ele forçou-os para dentro. Agora não era a hora.

"Pode ser isso?" Remus perguntou. "A localização da Casa Serpente?"

Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Não posso levar você lá, do mesmo modo que ele." Ele apontou Snape com a cabeça. Estremeceu de novo e tentou esconder isso por trás de palavras calmas. "Fui levado para lá inconsciente, e levado para Azkaban do modo jeito."

"Ah."

"Tem algo que você não está contando," Snape comentou, fazendo a cabeça de Sirius erguer-se de forma suspeita.

"O que quer dizer?" ele franziu o cenho.

"Nunca vi o Lord das Trevas tão furioso com uma pessoa," o espião respondeu baixinho. "Nem com Potter, ou mesmo Dumbledore. Ou você ou ele fizeram algo que tornou isso importante. Ou pessoal."

"Ótimo." Sirius sussurrou secamente.

"Não se lembra do por quê, porém, não é?" Remus perguntou.

"Não."

"Lembra de algo?" Snape pressionou. "Palavras, imagens, incidentes...?"

_Uma voz raivosa falou a magia final. "Mandatus Prospico--"_ Sirius balançou a cabeça.

"Não."

Bill acordou com o barulho de batidinhas na orelha direita. Assustado, ele acordou de repente, imediatamente arrependendo-se do movimento abrupto quando sua cabeça começou a latejar, mas as batidinhas não pararam. Na verdade, ele parecia real, ao contrário da maioria dos sons -- lembranças -- que ele ouvia ultimamente. Piscando, Bill franziu o cenho e tentou seguir o som até sua fonte.

Ele estiva na escuridão por tanto tempo agora que seus olhos estavam bem ajustados. A única luz que via era a da câmara de tortura, e não tinha vontade de lembrar-se disso a menos que precisasse -- _Concentre, Weasley,_ ele disse para si mesmo com firmeza. Mas estava ficando mais difícil de fazê-lo com o passar dos dias, e o corpo doía enquanto ele se movia. Pelo que podia dizer, não tinha nenhum osso quebrado (apesar de pelo menos uma costela estar com certeza trincada), mas ele estava ferido. Tudo doía e seus membros não estavam exatamente ansiosos em responder a seus comandos, mas após um briga consigo mesmo, Bill conseguiu fazer o corpo mover-se pela parede direita da cela até as batidinhas ficaram ligeiramente mais altas. Tateando cuidadosamente, finalmente encontrou um pequeno buraco.

Era quase impossível de ver, mesmo com os olhos acostumados com a falta de luz. Contudo, podia sentir -- e Bill caiu para trás com um grito espantado quando seu dedo de repente fez contato com outro dedo. De carne e osso.

Outra pessoa.

Seu coração batucava nos ouvidos, e Bill teve que forçar-se a respirar normalmente. Houve um silêncio absoluto por um instante, perfeito... era difícil de acreditar que não estava imaginando coisas, mas quando tateou cuidadosamente o buraco mais uma vez, descobriu que ele ainda estava lá. _Talvez eu só esteja tendo alucinações, _ele pensou, _mas minhas alucinações normalmente não são desse tipo._ Bill estremeceu, mas só na memória. Quanto mais ficava em Azkaban (apesar de não ter idéia de quanto tempo se passara agora), ele ficava mais atento aos Dementadores e sabia que não havia nenhum por perto agora. Afinal de contas, Voldemort precisava de prisioneiros sãos para conseguir informação, então ele evitava que eles fizessem algo além da tortura.

Como se isso não fosse o bastante. Ele engoliu em seco e concentrou-se de novo na situação. Tinha realmente encontrado alguém ou só estava sonhando? Talvez estivesse enlouquecendo, mas só havia uma maneira de descobrir. Bill afastou o dedo do buraco e inclinou a cabeça na direção dele.

"Olá?" ele sussurrou com cuidado.

"Olá...?" outra voz ecoou a sua, mas esta era mais profunda e rouca que a dele. Por um momento, parecia impossível respirar.

"Quem é você?" ele finalmente conseguiu perguntar.

"Quem é _você_?"

Bill hesitou, sabendo que isso podia ser uma armadilha. Mas de que serviria? Com certeza ele não era tão importante para perderem tempo criando truques e além disso, não precisava dizer nada que os Comensais da Morte já não sabiam... Ele soltou um suspiro trêmulo. A razão lhe disse para não responder a pergunta, mas a promessa de companhia humana -- de não ficar mais sozinho -- era tentadora demais. Mesmo para os fortes, Azkaban era aterrorizante, e até mesmo a semana que teria passado fora longa demais.

"Bill," ele respondeu.

Houve uma pausa e começou a achar que estava tendo alucinações e que não havia ninguém. O vazio horrível inchou-se dentro dele, e Bill fechou os olhos, tentando trancar a solidão e o desespero. Em Azkaban, eles podiam matá-lo -- mas afinal, houve uma resposta e a voz rouca sussurrou:

"Frank."

"Você entender que isso é uma coincidência inacreditável, James."

James sentou-se na cadeira de couro confortável à mesa da sua superiora. "É," ele deu de ombros. "Provavelmente."

"Provavelmente, uma ova!" Arabella disse ríspida. "Primeiro, temos Sirius Black voltando do mundo dos mortos -- escapando de Azkaban como um milagre sob circunstâncias que nem ele sabe explicar. Segundo, temos Peter Pettigrew de repente e simultaneamente criando coragem e _consciência_ e decidindo que não quer mais ser um Comensal da Morte. Acha que essa cadeia de eventos _não é_ estranha?"

"Não," James disse baixinho. "Mas sei que é real."

"Olha, eu sei que são seus amigos, mas tem que ver isso objetivamente." A voz de Arabella ficara gentil e suave e James detestava quando ela fazia isso. Lembrava-o de sua mãe.

"Obejetivamente?" ele repetiu. "Vamos tentar assim: quantas pessoas sabem que sou animago?"

Ela fechou a cara, incapaz de ver a ligação. "Um punhado. Por quê?"

"Oito, para ser exato. Você, eu, Dumbledore, Lily, Harry, Remus, Peter e Sirius," James respondeu. "Droga, você nem sabe _quando_ foi que me tornei um, não é?"

"Não," Arabella o olhou com suspeita. "Vá direto ao ponto."

"Quinto ano de Hogwarts. Eu, Peter e _Sirius_ nos tornamos animagos para ficar com Remus quando ele se transforma. Peter registrou-se, mas o número de pessoas que sabem de Sirius é _menor_ ainda e não dá pra falsificar um cachorro preto e grande que se parece com o Sinistro."

"Já decimos que é ele. Essa não é a questão."

James suspirou e tentou não parecer traído. As preocupações dela eram justificáveis, não importava o quanto ele as detestava. "Você acha que Voldemort o dobrou."

"No que mais posso pensar? Você e eu sabemos o que aquele lugar faz às pessoas e ninguém nunca escapou de Azkaban -- não em duzentos anos! E depois de uma década nas mãos de Voldemort, com provavelmente cinco anos em Azkaban, qualquer bruxa ou bruxo teria cedido. Veja o que duas semanas fizeram com Dung, James."

"Sirius não cedeu," ele replicou teimosamente.

"Como sabe?" ela desafiou. "Como pode ter certeza? Não consigo acreditar que ele tenha saído daquele lugar são e livre. Por que agora? E por que ele?"

"Não sei responder isso, mas eu o conheço, 'Bella," James disse, tentando conter o mau humor. "Conheço Sirius como conheço a mim mesmo. Sei que ele está dizendo a verdade."

Ela franziu o cenho. "Ele é seu amigo. Entendo por que quer acreditar nele, mas --"

"Mas o quê?" ele repetiu. "Se tivesse visto os olhos dele, ia saber que ele não saiu de Azkaban sem marcas. Nunca vi alguém tão assombrado nem tão ferido pelo que fizeram com ele. Não dá pra fingir a dor nos olhos dele, nem a determinação que o fez chegar até Hogwarts -- ele nem vai conversar sobre isso, mas sei que foi um inferno. Ele quase morreu fazendo isso, 'Bella, e Voldemort com certeza não teria feito isso com ele se quisesse que ele _andasse_."

James respirou fundo antes de continuar. "Some a isso o fato que Voldemort o quer capturado mais do que qualquer outra coisa -- que descobrimos por Peter e Snape -- e a evidência se torna insuperável. Dumbledore acredita nisso também."

"Tudo bem então." sua antiga Tutora suspirou. Ela não estava contente, mas aí, James sabia que Arabella não sobrevivera quase cinqüenta anos no departamento confiando fácil. Seus instintos normalmente eram corretos em situações como essa -- mas dessa vez, James estava contente de saber que estava enganada. "Albus está conversando com Pettigrew agora, não é?"

"Sim."

Ela sentou-se triste. "Então acho que esperamos."

"O que posso fazer?" Peter perguntou.

Dumbledore arqueou uma sobrancelha prateada, mas Peter achou difícil olhá-lo nos olhos. Mas também, ele não fora capaz de fazê-lo desde que entrara no escritório do Ministro mais de uma hora atrás. Aquele olhar inteligente era enervante. "O que quer dizer, Peter?"

Ele soltou um suspiro cuidadoso. "Sei que não o bruxo mais poderoso ou corajoso do mundo," Peter disse baixinho. "Mas quero ajudar. Já fiz muita coisa errada... Só quero fazer o que é certo. Quero ajudar." Ele hesitou. "Se me deixar."

"Se eu 'deixar'?" o velho repetiu suavemente.

Peter só conseguiu dar de ombros.

"Por que eu não deixaria?" Dumbledore respondeu gentilmente. "Acho que você fracassou em perceber o bem que já fez, Peter. Apesar de não ter percebido, mostrou uma coragem excepcional ao enganar Lord Voldemort. Pelos últimos doze anos, pode ter pertencido a ele em mente, mas não na alma. Ao manter a fé nos amigos, você também permaneceu leal à Ordem e não lhe disse nada que ele não pudesse descobrir por outras fontes."

"Então, é claro que aceito sua ajuda," o Ministro continuou. "Mas devo perguntar-lhe se entende os riscos que vai enfrentar."

Peter engoliu em seco. "Entendo."

E pela primeira vez na vida, ele entendia. Horas e horas pensando tinha-no levado para aquele ponto -- anos, na verdade, se parasse para pensar. Essa escolha também seria sua, e provavelmente o condenaria, mas pelo menos era a correta. Finalmente, após mais de doze anos seguindo caminhos errados, ele achara aquele que ele seguir aquele tempo todo. Olhando para trás, suas decisões pareciam tão tolas, tão ingênuas -- mas não podia mudá-las agora. Só podia avançar com a cabeça erguida e sem olhar para trás.

"Então me diga o que gostaria de fazer," Dumbledore respondeu.

"O que precisar que eu faça." Com esforço, Peter olhou-o nos olhos. Vendo uma leve surpresa no rosto do idoso, ele tentou esclarecer. "Tenho muito a compensar --"

"Não vamos falar disso."

Peter franziu o cenho. "Por que não? É verdade e seu disso. Nem mesmo entendo porque meus amigos me perdoaram..." ele engoliu em seco. "Mas quero ser digno de confiança. Da sua confiança. Sei que vai levar tempo mas quero fazer o que for necessário."

"E você diz não ter coragem, Peter?" Dumbledore riu gentilmente. "Do que chama isso então?"

"Arrependimento."

O Ministro suspirou. "Muito bem. A escolha, porém, é sua. Por um lado, pode continuar como outros antes de você fizeram, como espião no círculo de Voldemort, obtendo informação e passando-a para a Ordem. Ou, por outro, pode escolher uma rota mais perigosa."

"Mais perigosa?" O coração de Peter batia mais forte. De cabeça, não conseguia pensar em nada mais perigoso do que ser espião, mas algo na voz de Dumbledore lhe disse que certamente havia.

"Sim. Você pode renunciar ao Lord das Trevas."

Algo explodiu dentro de Peter. De súbito, ele se sentiu sem ar. "É possível?"

"Com muita coragem, acredito que é." Dumbledore pôs uma mão gentil no braço dele. "Não creio que preciso contar-lhe dos riscos disso, Peter -- e lembre-se, a escolha é _sua_. Não posso escolher por você. Ninguém pode."

_Liberdade._ A palavra flutuou na mente de Peter com as asas de uma prece. Por um momento, permitiu-se o luxo de uma fantasia -- _liberdade._ Como seria ficar livre do controle de Voldemort? Poderia ser novamente dono de seu próprio destino? Mal podia sonhar com nunca mais responder à queimação da Marca Negra -- ainda assim, a lembrança da marca lhe pôs os pés no chão. Ela nunca pararia de arder, sabia disso, até que Voldemort fosse derrotado. E com a traição, suspeitava que a ardência ficaria ainda pior. A traição, sabia disso, provavelmente significava sua morte -- mas isso não seria liberdade também? E ele não preferia morrer livre do que como escravo?


	25. Retorno & Lembranças

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E QUATRO: RETORNO E LEMBRANÇAS**

Viajar usando o Pó de Flu após não tê-lo feito por dez anos provou-se ser uma experiência interessante, e Sirius saiu tropeçando no Beco Diagonal com uma certa deselegância. Ele pôs-se de pé, de cara fechada e xingando baixinho, ainda mais enraivecido pela mão que apareceu para ajudá-lo. Mas ele não se incomodou em afastá-la quando o bruxo o puxou, sua perna doendo e tudo o mais. Afinal, se não pudesse passar por idiota na frente dos amigos, em quem confiar?

"Obrigado," ele gruniu, limpando-se e conscientemente pondo muito mais peso na perna direita. Por mais que ficasse comovido por isso, a preocupação constante de seus amigos estava começando a deixá-lo louco--

"Está tudo bem?" James perguntou preocupado.

"Estou bem." Olhos cor-de-mel perceptivos o estudaram, e Sirius cedeu. "Tão bem quanto posso ficar por agora, afinal de contas. Não se preocupe com isso, James."

Algo magoado lampejou nos olhos do amigo. "Eu só..."

"Sente-se culpado, eu sei." Sirius voltou-se para encará-lo, e pôs uma mão no ombro de James. "E nada que eu diga vai mudar isso, vai?"

"Não," James engoliu em seco. "Toda vez que olho pra você, penso no que passou e--"

"Cala a boca, James. Não diga isso. Nem mesmo pense nisso. Não é culpa sua."

"Mas depois do que Voldemort--"

O nome trouxe lembranças, lembranças demais, e Sirius fechou os olhos, lutando para trancá-las. Por um instante, ele estava volta, de volta em Azkaban ou na Casa Serpente, e não podia conter a dor alucinante que enchia sua mente, nem parar de lembrar-se da constante luta psicológica diária para manter a alma... mas ele conteve as lembranças a custo. _Acabou,_ Sirius disse a si mesmo. _Acabou e estou em casa. Estou em casa._ James devia ter parado de falar quando ele o viu fechar os olhos, porém, porque suas palavras seguintes sairam bem baixinho.

"Me desculpe. Não queria fazer você se lembrar."

Sirus forçou-se a abrir os olhos. "Eu sei," ele respondeu. Engoliu a emoção. "Vamos falar de outra coisa, está bem?"

"Claro."

A conversa deles vagou por assuntos enquanto caminhavam pela rua, indo de quadribol (o Puddlemere United estava no topo mais uma vez) a velhos amigos de escola. Conscientemente evitaram assuntos mais sombrios; a semana dele deitado na cama permitiu a Remus informar a Sirius de quantos velhos amigos tinha se ido -- levados por Voldemort, morte ou ambos. O progresso deles era ainda mais lento do Sirius gostaria, mas James parecia ser capaz de dizer quanto a perna dele doía, e ajustava o passo de acordo. Sirius não discutiu; James estava, afinal, ali para cuidar dele (não importava quão irritante aquele pensamento era) e estava comovido pela preocupação. Fazia um bom tempo desde estivera com amigos e a sensação ainda era nova o bastante para ser insólito.

A sensação que ele gostava menos, porém, era a noção de quantos olhos seguiam-os. A maioria, Sirius percebeu (intelectualmente pelo menos), eram só de curiosos que tinham-no reconhecido da primeira página do _Profeta Diário_. Outros, contudo, olhavam na sua direção com sorriso menos gentis, e seus instintos se eriçaram mais uma vez.

"Confortável, não é?" James comentou secamente, tendo obviamente tido a mesma sensação assustadora na nuca.

"Queria ter uma varinha," Sirius resmungou baixinho.

"Nem me fale."

Juntos, eles subiram os degraus de mármore branco do Gringotts, passando pelo duende vestido de escarlate e dourado e pelas portas de bronze. Após passar pelo segundo par de portas prateadas, Sirius descobriu-se fitando os tetos abobadados e o longo balcão -- fazia muito tempo desde que ele estivera na civilização. Hogwarts fora, é claro, diferente, apesar de ter olhado fixo por lá também. Mas agora... Balançou a cabeça e forçou os olhos a pararem de olhar fixo como se fosse algum pobre bruxo nascido trouxa que nunca vira um duende antes. Voltou a cabeça para James.

"Queria ter dito antes," ele disse baixinho. "Mas obrigado por vir comigo."

"É bom tirar uma folga," James respondeu alegre. "Além disso, para que servem os amigos?"

Finalmente, alcançaram um balcão livre e Sirius pescou a chavezinha dourada do bolso, agradecido de tê-la confiado a Dumbledore antes de esconder-se há tantos anos. "Sirius Black," ele disse baixinho. "Cofre setecentos e onze."

O duende devia ser o único ser por perto que não virou-se ao ouvir as palavras dele. Todas as bruxas e bruxos próximos viraram-se para fitá-lo, e Sirius escutou o murmúrio empolgado passar-se rapidamente em torno do aposento. A sua direita, ele ouviu o suspiro baixo de James, o que o dar de ombros.

"Você é famoso, amigo."

Ele rolou os olhos. "Adorável."

"Tudo parece estar em ordem," o duende comentou, como se nada anormal tivesse acontecido e metade do lugar não estivesse olhando-os fixo. Ele gesticulou para um duende próximo. "Eliphed vai levá-los para o cofre."

"Obrigado."

Sirius e James seguiram Eliphed em silêncio, e logo estavam no vagão de Gringotts, viajando no subterrâneo de Londres. De início, o estômago traiçoeiramente delicado de Sirius objetou à velocidade, mas após alguns minutos, ele pareceu acalmar-se, a despeito das viradas repentinas. Por mais que ele já tivesse feito aquela viagem, Sirius nunca fora capaz de se lembrar de toda mudança de curso que faziam, e esta vez não foi diferente -- pelo menos nesse quesito. Contudo, a escuridão trouxe de volta lembranças que ele preferia esquecer, e ao contrário de sua infância, quando ele gostara de tais viagens, Sirius descobriu-se desejando que esta acabasse logo.

"Então," James perguntara algo, sobrepondo-se ao barulho do vagão. "para onde depois?"

"Ollivander's," Sirius respondeu de imediato. "Se ficar mais tempo sem uma varinha, eu azaro a mim mesmo."

James riu. "É difícil fazer isso sem uma varinha, sabe."

"Cala a boca." Mas ele teve que sorrir. "Sem querer ofender, mas não gosto de ter babás. E especialmente _você_ sendo uma."

"Estou magoado, Sirius! E aqui estou eu, achando que sou uma babá perfeita!"

"Com certeza," Sirius bufou.

O barulho do freio do vagão virando uma curva engoliu a resposta de James, e no silêncio que se seguiu, Sirius apalpou cuidadosamente a perna direita. Pomfrey o assegurara que ela estava sarando bem, mas a definição dela de cura ainda ia muito lenta para seu gosto. Detestava sentir-se vulnerável. Anos demais tinha se passado com ele incapaz de agir, só sendo possível sobreviver e lutando onde podia. Mas bastava de ser impotente.

"Cofre setecentos e onze," Eliphed declarou quando o vagão parou diante da porta familiar de um cofre bem antigo e de alta segurança.

"Aqui." James saltara primeiro e ofereceu-lhe uma mão, que Sirius aceitou, embora relutante. Detestava sentir-se freaco.

"Obrigado."

O sorriso de James lhe disse que ele entendia perfeitamente e ambos obsevaram em silêncio enquanto Eliphed destrancava a porta. Um lampejo de fumaça verde enchia o corredor, mas ela não dissuadiu nenhum dos dois, e Sirius rapidamente pegou o dinheiro. De certo modo, era um conforto parar ali, no velho cofre da sua família; era uma das últimas ligações que tinha com sua infância. Por um momento, fechou os olhos, e lembrou-se de imagens dos pais -- mas isso, também, trazia a escuridão. Ele realmente se lembrava dos primeiros anos da infância como um tempo feliz, lembrava de correr e brincar com o irmão antes que o tempo os separasse... Sirius fechou a cara. Fugira de casa aos dezesseis e nunca olhara para trás. De certo modo, podia culpar Voldemort por isso, cujo surgimento encorajara seus pais a se agarrar aos preconceitos com mais força do que antes, e isso tinha afastado Sirius quando ele passou a ver que o mundo não precisava ser tão fechado. Hogwarts o encorajara e ensinara a lutar contra monstros como eles. Desde o dia em que saíra de casa, Sirius sabia que seria um Auror.

Sirius abriu os olhos, e seus lábios formaram um grunido silencioso. Enquanto se virava para sair, olhou por sobre o ombro mais uma vez, para o único legado físico que seus pais tinham deixado para ele, além da casa da família que ele não visitava há quize anos. Tinha, contudo, herdado um grande poder de ambos, e o mau-humor combinando. Agora, podia culpar Voldemort duplamente. Primeiro, por construí-lo -- e agora, por moldá-lo.

_Espero sinceramente que isso volte para assombrá-lo._

Juntos, ele e James deixaram o banco e saíram para comprar a segunda varinha de Sirius. Ele não precisava olhar para trás de novo.

Infelizmente, problemas os encontraram em frente da Gambol e Japes. É claro, a bruxa em questão não era exatamente a maior ameaça que James ou Sirius tinham enfrentado (dada a carreira deles, afinal, isso era muita coisa), mas ela era certamente a maior irritação. O cabelo loiro bastante encaracolado e os olhos verdes fitando através de um óculos de armação de pedrinhas, ela se aproximou com um sorriso insinuante que fez Sirius travar os dentes.

Em retrospecto, ele teria preferido os Comensais da Morte.

"Sirius Black!" Ela adiantou-se apressada, esticando uma mão manicurada como se esperasse que ele a apertasse.

Ele não o fez.

Ela não se fez de rogada. "Rita Skeeter, _Profeta Diário_," ela disse bruscamente. "Não se importa se eu fizer algumas perguntas, não é?"

"Na verdade--"

"Sua história cativou milhares de bruxas e bruxos em todo mundo," ela continuou, falando como se ele não tivesse objetado. "Sua fuga milagrosa de Azkaban fez com que muitos o marcassem como um sinal de esperança. O quer diria a todos que o vêem como um exemplo para o futuro?"

"Olha, detesto ser mal-educado, não tenho mesmo tempo para isso," Sirius respondeu. Flutuando no ar perto de Skeeter estava papel e pena; a pena movia-se feito louca sobre o papel, embora ele não tivesse dito quase nada. Ele começou a afastar-se. "Quem sabe outra hora."

"Como foi em Azkaban, Sr. Black?"

Ele paralisou-se

_Dor._

_"Você não aguentar para sempre, sabe?"_

_Sangue borrava sua visão. Quando a magia falhava, os Lestrange sempre descobriam algo mais criativo para fazer._

_"Por que se incomodar? Por que prolongar seu sofrimento?"_

_Dor._

_"Não..."_

_"Crucio!"_

Skeeter parou na frente dele, a expressão absorta. "Tenho certeza de que há muitas famílias iam gostar de saber desesperadamente o que se enfrenta dentro da prisão--"

Sirius piscou. "Não."

"Mas vai negar o conhecimento para eles? Eles não merecem saber?" Skeeter pressionou.

"Há certas coisas," ele finalmente conseguiu dizer com o aperto no peito, "que as pessoas não precisam saber."

"Mas--"

"Não." Agora foi a vez de James cortá-la com uma voz dura, metendo-se entre Sirius e Skeeter. "Ele já deu a resposta."

Ela fechou a cara para James. "O público tem o direito de saber."

"Assim como ele tem o direito de não responder," James replicou. De repente, ele esticou a mão e arrancou o papel da Pena de Repetição Rápida. "E eu fico com isso."

"Isso é meu!"

James sacou a varinha. "Pretendo devolver. _Pariocum._"

A despeito de seu espírito, Sirius quase sorriu quando James inocentemente devolveu o pergaminho agora apagado para Rita Skeeter. Ela o pegou com raiva, mas ele viu uma luz estranha nos olhos dela quando ela sem dúvida percebeu que seria capaz de recuperar a informação depois. Contudo, ela obviamente substimava a habilidade para travessuras dos Marotos -- e obviamente não tinha idéia que o pergaminho só lhe contaria piadas sujas.

"Bom dia, Srta. Skeeter."

Juntos, James e Sirius afastaam-se, ignorando a multidão de olhos e encaminhando-se para a Ollivander's. Após alguns instantes, as bruxas e bruxos reunidos começaram a dispersar-se, mas Sirius não deixou de notar as olhadas extras. Sua perna doía como nunca.

"Obrigado," ele disse baixinho. "Te devo uma."

"Não deve nada." James lhe deu uma olhada dura, que suavizou-se após um instante. "As lembranças te pegam desprevenido?"

"É." _Mas eu não quero pensar nisso, então não vamos falar disso._

James devia ter compreendido o pedido silencioso. "Que tipo de varinha acha que vai ter dessa vez?"

"Não tenho certeza." Ele deu de ombros. "Por um lado, eu mudei, mas por outro... Acho que terei que descobrir."

"Com sorte não vai ser como Harry em agosto," James comentou.

"Por que?"

"Levou _horas_ para que Ollivander achasse uma que combinasse com ele. No fim, ele descobriu uma que tinha pelo menos cinqüenta anos e que estava juntando poeira por séculos. Lily não parava de espirrar quando Harry a tirou da caixa em casa."

Sirius sorriu ligeiramente. "O que é?"

"Mogno e pêlo de unicórnio, 28 cm." James sorriu, e Sirius leu nos olhos dele quanto orgulho ele tinha de Harry. Mas também, ele sempre soubera que James seria uma ótimo pai.

"Interessante." Sirius deteve-se bem debaixo do grande cartaz onde se lia: _Ollivander's: Fabricantes de Boas Varinhas desde 382 A.C._

"O que é?"

"Esse lugar não mudou nem um pouco." A mesma almofada estava na mesma vitrine empoeirada, com provavelmente a mesma varinha em cima dela também. Enquanto abria a porta, Sirius inalou o meso ar empoeirado e perguntou-se, não pela primeira vez, como madeiras preciosas como aquelas, em tantas varinhas, sobreviviam num ambiente tão hostil. Ele espirrou.

"Não acho que irá," James respondeu. A mesma campainha suave soou nos fundos da loja, e em segundos, Ollivander apareceu. Aos onze anos, Sirius se convencera de que o bruxo idoso aparatara bem à sua frente, mas agora ele sabia mais. O proprietário da loja simplesmente vagava pelas pilhas intermináveis de cauxas, fazendo o que quer que fosse que ele fazia enquanto esperava por novos clientes.

E desta vez, foi a vez de Ollivander de se chocar. Sirius observou com uma ligeira satisfação quando os olhos prateados do bruxo se arregalaram, e piscaram uma vez, para recuperar a compostura.

"Sirius Black," ele disse abruptamente. "Ébano e pena de fênix, 32cm e bem flexível."

Sirius encontrou o olhar que ele achara desconcertante quando criança e agora mal conseguia piscar ao fazê-lo. "Sim."

"E James Potter, que surpresa." Os olhos prateados concentraram-se brevemente no seu amigo. "Mogno e coração de dragão, 28cm e flexível, não é?"

"É." James assentiu. Alguns bruxos mudavam de varinha quando cresciam, mas Sirius não se surpreendeu ao ver que ele ainda mantinha a primeira. Ela sempre combinara bem com James.

"A que devo esta honra, cavalheiros?" Ollivander perguntou, olhando de uma o outro.

"Preciso de uma varinha," Sirius respondeu baixinho.

Ollivander olhou-o com brusquidão. "O que aconteceu com a última?" ele perguntou com suspeita. Uma varinha muito potente, aquela -- excelente para as Artes das Trevas... ou para defender-se delas."

"Voldemort," Sirius replicou simplesmente, fazendo Ollivander dar um salto Algo tentou penetrar na sua alma, mas ele conteve-se. Uma ova que ele ia temer dizer o nome do monstro.

"Ah. Entendo." O bruxo idoso afastou-se rapidamente, movendo-se na direção da pilha de caixas mais próximas. "Bom, então... quem sabe..." Ele tirou duas caixas. "Ébano e pena de fênix é uma combinação incomum, quem sabe esta."

Sirius aceitou a varinha oferecida em silêncio, mas algo dentro dele lhe disse que não era esta. Ele não levara tanto tempo quanto Harry para escolher a primeira varinha, mas aos onze ele passara uns bons trinta minutos experimentando varinhas com seus pais desconcertados, e não ficaria surpreso se isso levasse o mesmo tempo. Talvez mais.

"Ébano e pêlo de unicórnio. Vinte e um centímetros, elástica. Vamos, tente."

Um giro de seu pulso fez com que um livro saísse voando da única cadeira da loja, e Ollivander arrancou a varinha de sua mão.

"Talvez não. Tente esta -- vinte e nove centímetros, salgueiro e coração de dragão. Excelente para Feitiços."

Nada aconteceu. Ollivander ofereceu mais uma. E depois mais outra, até que voltou-se para encarar a ambos com um olhar curioso no rosto. "Será que..."

"Será o quê?" Sirius perguntou cuidadosamente.

"Tente esta. Azevinho e pena de fênix, vinte e oito centímetros, boa e maleável." Ainda assim, Ollivander parecia hesitar em entregá-la. Enfim, ele o fez e Sirius experimentou-a.

Um ligeiro brilho apareceu na ponta da varinha, mas ele desapareceu tão depressa que quase achou tê-lo imaginado. Um arrepio subiu pelo seu braço e sentiu algo que nunca sentira numa varinha antes -- uma sensação de espera. Havia poder ali, e possibilidades, mas era como se esta varinha significasse algo que nunca existira e poderia talvez nunca existir. Ainda assim, a varinha esperava.

"Quase," ele disse baixinho, afastando os pensamentos do futuro. "Mas não para mim."

Ollivander pegou-a de volta. "Estranho," ele murmurou, afastando-se para as fileiras de caixas. "De todas as pessoas, achei que... mas não se incomode! Aqui está. Minha varinha mais recente: ébano e pena de fênix, trinta e um centímetros, bem rígida. Varinha poderosa, essa."

Sirius mal tocara nela quando uma chuva de faíscas pretas e douradas acendeu-se e encheu o aposento com sombras e luz brilhante. O rosto de Ollivander abriu-se num largo sorriso enquanto Sirius sentia o poder correr pelo braço para dentro de seu corpo. Sentia-se mais leve, de súbito, e mais como si mesmo do que em anos.

"Levarei esta," Sirius disse baixinho, os olhos ainda na varinha. Era bonita: brilhante, preta, e sem marcas, nem mesmo um arranhão; algo lhe disse que ele era a primeira pessoa, além de Ollivander, a pôr as mãos nesta varinha. E era sua. Toda sua.

Seu sorriso aumentara de forma inconsciente, e quando erguera os olhos para encarar os de James, Sirius sabia que os seus brilhavam. Sentia-se vivo de novo, talvez mais do se sentira quando estivera com os melhores amigos. Girando a varinha ligeiramente na mão, ele testou o eqülíbrio e o peso dela. Perfeitos, é claro, mas não esperara menos do que isso. Dentro de alguns dias, ele viria a conhecer a varinha melhor do que a si mesmo.

"Excelente!" Ollivander exlamou. "Gostaria que eu embrulhasse--"

O mundo explodiu.

"Acha que vai funcionar?" Lily perguntou, nervosa.

Molly riu. Honestamente, havia horas em que Lily Potter -- por mais confiante, capaz e poderosa bruxa que fosse -- podia ter uma estranha baixa-estima. Ela pôs a mão no ombro da sua colega mais nova. "É claro que vai, querida."

"Talvez," Lily suspirou. "Só espero que tenhamos acertado a magia de concentração..."

"Ora, só tem um jeito de descobrir, não é?"

"Acho que sim." Lily voltou-se para encará-la, enfim, com um sorriso. "Obrigada, Molly. O Projeto Guardião ainda estaria tropeçando se não fosse por sua ajuda."

"Todos nós fazemos o que podemos, Lily," Molly respondeu baixinho. E afinal, não era como se Lily e o Grupo Unicórnio não tivessem gasto meses de trabalho neste projeto bem antes de Molly juntar-se à Ordem da Fênix. Apesar de saber que ela quase fizera metade da magia do Projeto Guardião, ainda sentia-se estranha ao receber tanto crédito de Lily, quem, apesar de ser muitos anos mais jovem do que ela, era a chefe do Grupo Unicórnio desde sua concepção há mais de dez anos. Lily era, afinal, uma das poucas escolhidas de Dumbledore, e embora Molly não soubesse o bastante para entender o funcionamento interno da Ordem, sabia o suficiente para respeitar a bruxa brilhante ao seu lado.

"Bom," sua amiga respirou fundo. "Vamos tentar, então."

Juntas, elas disseram a magia final. Era só uma palavra-chave, na verdade, que ativava as camadas de encantamentos sob o Projeto Guardião. Lentamente, as linhas começavam a espalhar-se por todo o pergaminho do tamanho da mesa esticado diante delas, e enquanto se multiplicavam, as linhas começaram a tomar forma. Eram suaves e borradas em muitos pontos, mas um aposento cheio de papel não teria mapeado com acuidade toda cidade de Londres (mais o Beco Diagonal) , então o Grupo Unicórnio se concentrara onde os detalhes importavam, e a habilidade de dar um zoom em locais de interesse. Tudo que precisava era o toque de uma varinha no local, e então aquela área ficaria em maiores detalhes. Enquanto isso, porém, o mapa gigantes ficava dormente, esperando, e só se ativando com a magia negra.

As duas bruxas trocaram sorrisos triunfantes quando as linhas terminaram de preencher o pergaminho, brilhando fracas quando o Guardião entrou em funcionamento. Apesar delas saberem que ia funcionar, tinham dúvidas, e não havia nada como a prova para aumentar sua sensação de dever cumprido. A Ordem -- e portanto o Ministério -- tinham acabado de ganhar uma ferramenta valiosa. Ele funcionava.

Elas não tinham esperado, porém, que o Guardião relatasse resultados imediatos.

"Ah, meu Deus," Lily sussurrou.

"Onde?" Molly rapidamente aproximou-se da ponta da mesa quando a varinha de Lily tocava o pergaminho.

"Beco Diagonal."

Vidro fragmentou-se e Sirius mergulhou, ciente de forma distante que James fizera a mesma coisa à direita, levando Ollivander com ele. Luz vermelha lampejou, e ele rolou para trás da fileira de caixas mais próximas da janela, escutando o vidro espatifado se esmigalhar debaixo dele enquanto o fazia. Pelo canto do olho, Sirius viu os sapatos de James desaparecem atrás do balcão, e o espantado _umph!_ acompanhando o movimento lhe disse que Ollivander também vivia. Ainda assim, sendo cuidadoso, ele chamou:

"James?"

"Estou bem! Você?"

"Estou."

Sirius ouviu um tumulto e assumiu que o Auror empurrara Ollivander para o mais longe possível e procurava por uma posição para si. Entrementes, Sirius cuidadosamente ergueu a cabeça para olhar por sobre as caixas e para além do que restara da vitrine. A primeira coisa que notou foi que a rua estava espantosamente vazia.

A segunda coisa foi duas formas nas sombras, uma espiando da porta da loja de segunda-mão do outro lado da rua e a outras escodendo-se atrás de uma lata de lixo convenientemente tombada. Estavam obviamente esperando que ele ou James fossem imbecis o bastante para sair correndo para descobrir o que acontecera, embora isso não fosse provável. Sirius esticou a cabeça vagarosamente, esperando identificar um deles, mas um movimento repentino do que estava na vitrine da loja de segunda-mão o avisou a tempo--

Uma luz lampejou, e várias caixas de varinhas explodiram sobre sua cabeça. Fragmentos de madeira, papelão e vidro choveram enquanto Sirius protegia o rosto desesperado com os braços, contendo um xingamento ao mesmo tempo. Mas ainda assim havia algo frio e duro em suas mãos, algo cilíndrico e firme. Ébano e pena de fênix, trinta e um centímetros.

"Sirius?" James chamou preocupado.

Ele respondeu por instinto. "Inteiro!"

"Ainda consegue?"

Ambos sabiam que James não estava falando da varinha nova. _Ainda consegue, Sirius? _ele se perguntou. Dez anos se passaram desde que fora Auror. Uma vida gasta em escuridão e dor o separara das habilidades do passado. Estudara livros de magia feito louco desde o incidente do café-da-manhã no dia anterior, mas isso não era mesmo coisa. Respire um vez. Duas. Concentração. Adrenalina acelerou seu coração, mas a respiração diminuiu. Calma. O mundo estava se concentrando naquele momento, e todas as outras preocupações sumiram. Nada mais importava.

Deitado de costas entre vidro quebrado e sujeira, Sirius Back respondeu calmamente. "Estou bem."

"Porta ou vitrine?" James perguntou imediatamente.

"Vitrine." Eles foram parceiros por um ano, e amigos por mais tempo ainda. Se Sirius fosse questionado com quem ele preferia acompanhar numa batalha, a resposta sempre seria James. "Há dois deles. Um na loja de segunda mão e o outro na rua."

"Certo. Estou indo até você. Me dê uma distração, sim?"

"Pronto." Sirius esticou a cabeça com mais cuidado desta vez. "No três." Bem lentamente, ele levou a varinha até a margem inferior da vitrine, mirando na lata de lixo. "Três! _Reducto!"_

Pelo canto do olho, ele viu James saltar sobre o balcão, mas a espetacular explosão da lata de lixo chamou sua atenção. O Comensal da Morte que antes a usara como cobertura fugiu para a esquerda de Sirius e ficou fora de visão, mancando ligeiramente. _Espero que doa,_ Sirius pensou maldosamente. Mas nenhum de seus oponentes seria tão imprudente de novo, então rapidamente baixou a cabeça e tornou-se um alvo menos visível.

_Thud._ James aterrisou ao lado dele antes que o outro cara mau pudesse reagir.

"Legal," ele sussurrou. "Lata de lixo?"

"Antes era."

James riu ligeiramente, mexendo-se até estarem ambos quase costas a costas. Sirius não teve que olhar para o amigo para saber o que ele faria; apesar de nunca terem estado numa situação como aquela, a dupla tinha enfrentado problemas o suficiente para saber onde o outro se posicionaria. A decisão já tinha sido feita, e só havia duas saídas, de qualquer forma -- "Sr. Ollivander?"

"Sim?" a cabeça do idoso começou a surgir.

"Fique abaixado!"

"_Protego!_" Às suas costas, o Feitiço do Escudo de James bloqueou outra maldição. Ollivander desapareceu mais uma vez e Sirius xingou baixinho.

"Não tem uma porta dos fundos aqui, tem?"

"Já perguntei," James respondeu antes que Ollivander pudesse. Seu tom era toda resposta que Sirius precisava.

"Ótimo."

"Com certeza."

"Bom, vamos?" Sirius deu uma olhada pela vitrine espatifada. "O primeiro ainda está na loja. O segundo está à minha esquerda, esgueirando-se pelas lojas."

"Pronto?" Nenhum deles pensou em aparatar. Fazê-lo deixaria Ollivander e outros cidadãos do Beco Diagonal para lidar com pelo menos dois Comensais sozinhos, o que nenhum deles podia fazer. Tempos atrás, ambos tinha jurado proteger as pessoas assim, e nem Sirius Black nem James Potter tolerava fracassos.

"Pronto."

Sirius esperou um nanosegundo, e mais outro. Um movimento em falso e ambos estariam mortos -- ou pior -- mas ele e James escorregavam nos velhos papéis, confiando implicitamente um no outro. Já o tinham feito antes e seu treinamento voltava como se alguém tivesse lançado um feitiço de remoção de ferrugem no seu cérebro. As velhas palavras de Alastor Moody voltaram. _Aja, não reaja. Gaste tempo pensando em superar seu oponente e você morre. Só aja._ Ele sentiu James tensionar-se ao seu lado. Outro nanosegundo.

"Agora!" James gritou.

Sirius atirou-se para o alto e rolou para fora da vitrine enquanto James girava para a esquerda e para fora da porta. Ele tropeçou, deixando o impulso levá-lo além da onde seu oponente inicial teria mirado, e terminou agachado na sua velha posição de duelo, por puro instinto. Imediatamente, sua mão direita adiantou-se, e ele deixou o treinamento guiar sua mente. _"Petrificus Totalus!"_

À sua esquerda James empregara um feitiço de ataque. Ambos, previsivelmente, erraram.

Mas nenhum deles realmente esperara atingir. Só precisavam escapar; agora, porém, a diversão podia começar, e maldições começaram a cruzar o ar do Beco Diagonal.

_"Imperio!"_

O escudo construído apressadamente de Sirius empenou-se e desfez-se sob o peso de uma das Maldições Imperdoáveis, mas na hora em que a magia enfraquecida passou, ele estava rolando de novo para fora de alcance. A Maldição Imperius era notoriamente difícil de se bloquear ou romper, mas uma ação rápida o bastante permitia a um bruxo evitá-la. Ele acabou agachado -- _"Suffocoum!"_

Seu Feitiço de Sufocamento foi bloqueado e ele recebeu a Maldição Conjunctivitis em retorno, que Sirius desviou sem pensar duas vezes. Rapidamente, ele moveu o braço um pouquinho.

_"Reducto!"_

A porta da loja de artigos de segunda mão explodiu, salpicando o Comensal da Morte alto com farpas e o tirando da proteção. À sua esquerda, Sirius percebeu o Feitiço do Congelamento de James e a Maldição Incinerador que veio em resposta, mas sabia que o amigo conseguia tomar conta de si. No instante em que o Comensal da Morte mais alto (ele conseguia ver ambos agora) saiu tropeçando, Sirius estava pronto. _"Resiacio!"_

Um banco próximo saiu voando até o Comensal, e ele abaixou-se. Sirius não esperava por resultados positivos; em vez disso, ele pôs-se de pé e adiantou-se correndo, a varinha ainda erguida e mirando.

_"Vulernocorpus!"_ Ele lançou o Feitiço Paralisante sem pensar duas vezes, e foi bem na hora. Tendo afastado o banco, seu oponente começara a levantar-se, só para tombar quando a porção inferior de seu corpo cedeu. Contudo, em vez de mirar sua varinha para Sirius de novo, o Comensal da Morte virou-a para si mesmo.

Ele aparatou com um _pop_ audível.

Sirius deteve-se e girou, mudando sua concentração e tentando conter-se antes de ser tarde demais. Mesmo enquanto virava para encarar o oponente de James, porém, ele sabia que era inútil. Conseguiu virar a tempo de ver seu amigo tombar o homem mais baixo com um Feitiço Sufocante bem mirado, mas mesmo quando um Feitiço Estuporante ia sair dos lábios de James, seu oponente copiara seu parceiro. Num piscar de olhos, ambos os Comensais se foram. Quando James virou na direção dele, a frustração era clara nas suas feições. Sirius supôs que ele devia estar com a mesma aparência.

A rua estava estranhamente quieta, mas cabeças estavam começando a surgir detrás de quaisquer abrigos foram capazes de achar. Almas curiosas e temerosas aventuram-se na rua ainda mantendo distância, algumas saindo dos destroços que Sirius deixara para trás e só olhando fixo. Os instintos em alerta, Sirius olhou em torno, mas não pareca haver nenhuma outra ameaça imediata. James começou a dirigir-se a ele e Sirius mancou na sua direção. Cuidadosamente, ele guardou a varinha, apreciando a sensação de tê-la nas mãos, mas sabendo que mantê-la só o faria parecer paranóico.

"Droga," ele disse baixinho.

"Eles eram rápidos," James concordou. "E espertos."

"Infelizmente," ele suspirou. "Era quem eu acho que era?"

A resposta de James foi interrompida pela chegada de Arabella Figg e uma equipe inteira de Aurores. Apesar de Sirius não ver a chefe do DELM desde que ambos eram Aurores na Divisão, ele reconheceu o olhar abatido no rosto da velha bruxa enquanto ela avaliava a destruição que eles -- Sirius, na verdade, porque James sempre fora mais certinho nessas coisas -- tinham causado. Ela fechou a cara na direção de James.

"Eu devia saber que você ia arranjar problemas," Figg disse infeliz.

"Normalmente eu arranjo."

"Quem era?"

"Mulciber e Flint," James replicou, mas seu tom baixo não escondia a frustração para Sirius, que franziu o cenho quando os olhos de aço de Arabella Figg concentraram-se nele.

"Você se tornou um alvo, Black."

Ele encarou-a. "Pode culpar Voldemort por isso."

"Realmente," Figg bufou. Mas os olhos dela enfrentavam os dele como se esperasse que ele se quebrasse em pedacinhos ali. A parte perdida, exausta e destroçada da sua alma queria muito fazê-lo; ela queria correr e se esconder, tentando proteger o que quer que sobrava dele dos horrores no mundo lá fora. Mas ele não a deixava e essa determinação devia ter aparecido em seus olhos, porque ela cedeu. "Bom, você parece ter lidado muito bem."

_Estou contente com sua aprovação,_ Sirius pensou secamente, mas não falou em voz alta. Figg podia ser velha, mas ele respeitava as habilidades e o julgamento dela, mesmo se o olhasse como se esperasse que ele desabasse. Em vez disso, replicou secamente, "Obrigado."

"Como chegou aqui tão rápido?" James perguntou quando os outros Aurores rapida e eficientemente começaram a vasculhar a área atrás de evidências. Não achariam nada, é lógico, mas era uma prática padrão, e sempre havia a chance que alguém fosse descuidado.

Um sorriso pequeno rachou seu rosto e os olhos dela sairam de Sirius por um instante. "O Projeto Guardião está agora completamente operante."

Sirius assobiou suavemente. "Legal."

"Isso é uma boa notícia," James concordou.

"Quase," Figg resmungou. De repente, algo chamou a atenção dos olhos afiados dela por trás de Sirius e James e ela franziu o cenho profundamente. "É melhor vocês dois sairem depressa."

"Por quê?" James perguntou atento.

"Skeeter."

Eles não precisaram ouvir duas vezes. Mal olhando um para o outro, os dois amigos escaparam por um beco entre a loja de segunda-mão e o vizinho, deixando Arabella Figg para lidar com a repórter sensacionalista do _Profeta Diário_.

**Título Original: **Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 24: Returns and Remembrances  
**Autora:** Robin  
**Tradução:** Rebeka


	26. Mistérios

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E CINCO: MISTÉRIOS**

Os corredores estavam quase assombrosos de tão quietos. Apesar dos Travessos já terem uma boa cota de passeios tarde da noite em Hogwarts, ainda havia algo quase diferente naquela noite, uma qualidade única sobre o castelo que lhes dizia que deviam realmente escolher outro lugar para causar confusão. Em qualquer outro momento, teriam ignorado a sensação assustadora se intrometendo em suas cabeças, mas naquela noite, com uma peça fracassada já deibaixo dos braços, estavam começando a pensar em desistir.

Só naquela noite, é lógico.

Hermione rolou os olhos. "Se tivesse me escutado no inínio, Ron, nem estaríamos aqui. Já disse a você que _Hogwarts, Uma História_ diz que as escadas são controladas por uma magia antiga do próprio castelo--"

"Eu sei," Ron disse com rispidez. "Quer parar de me lembrar?"

"Ela tem razão, Ron," Lee afirmou. "Se tivesse prestado atenção a ela, aí nós teríamos inventado outra coisa em vez de usar sua idéia."

Harry engoliu em seco. Não estivera bem prestando a atenção à Hermione também -- depois de um tempo, aprendia-se a escutar os longos discursos dela de _Hogwarts, Uma História _-- mas já que a travessura fracassada fora idéia de Ron, ele é que levava a culpa. Não achava que isso era particularmente justo, mas aí, todos os Travessos acabaram com George quando o último experimento dele se provou um desastre somente dois dias antes, então ele supunha que as coisas se encaminhavam desse jeito. Contudo, sentia-se forçado a interromper pela honra. "Então o que vamos fazer agora? Parece uma perda de tempo ficar acordado até agora para _nada._"

E era tarde. Os Travessos já tinham gasto duas horas tentando desesperadamente enfeitiçar as escadas para transformá-las em escorregadores bem lisos (só para os Slytherin, é claro) e agora já era bem além da meia-noite. Não iam conseguir dormir muito de qualquer forma, e o consenso era que podiam então usar o tempo que tinham. Nenhum prestava muita atenção na quietude esquisita; cada um achava que era só sua imaginação e não queria que os outros os achassem doidos. Hogwarts sempre fora esquisita, em geral, de qualquer forma. O castelo era _antigo_, afinal, e ninguém conhecia todos os segredos dele. Nem mesmo os Travessos.

Principalmente eles, pelo que parecia.

Passos soaram alto no chão de pedra do castelo, e os seis Travessos trocaram olhares espantados apressados. O Mapa do Maroto, verificado vários minutos antes, mostrara Filch, Hagrid e _todos os_ professores e nenhum deles devia ser capaz de alcançar este corredor do terceiro andar num espaço de tempo tão curto. Rapidamente, os seis enquencreiros mergulharam no escoderijo mais próximo que conseguiram achar; um pequeno aposento à esquerda, cuja porta tinha dobradiças ranjentes. Hermione sussurrou um feitiço silenciador nela imediatamente, mas mesmo assim, o som passava. Eles prenderam a respiração.

Harry sentia o coração batendo forte. A última coisa que precisavam era serem pegos tão perto das férias de Páscoa. Ele realmente não queria sofrer com uma detenção quando todos os outros alunos se aprontavam para ir para casa -- apesar dele saber que Remus nunca faria os alunos ficarem nos feriados se não quisessem, a perspectiva da detenção em vez de um descanso nas duas últimas semanas de aula não era muito atraente. _E eu tinha que esquecer a capa hoje, não é?_ ele brigou consigo mesmo. _Ótimo, Harry. Ótimo._

Os Travessos afundaram nas sombras do pequeno aposento -- um local, onde, se parasse para pensar, Harry nunca estivera antes -- e olharam um para o outro com olhos esperançosos. É claro que Lee estava previsivelmente xingando baixinho e murmurando algo sobre como o aposento não tinha outra saída além da que eles usaram, mas aquilo não importava no momento. Talvez quem quer que fosse não os tivesse escutado --

Então a porta rangeu e o coração de Harry subiu na garganta.

"A primeira regra para pregar peças é não ser pego," uma voz familiar comentou casualmente. A luz fraca do corredor começou a deslizar na direção deles, e os Travessos mergulharam ainda mais nas sombras, esperando sem esperanças que não fossem notados. Talvez ele se fosse, se fingissem que não estavam lá. _E talvez Malfoy se transformasse num amigo de trouxas,_ Harry pensou sarcasticamente. _Certo. Fomos pegos._ A silhueta de um bruxo alto nas sombras estava agora visível na porta.

"A segunda regra, é lógico, é que, quando é pego, não escolha um esconderijo com apenas uma saída."

Harry prendeu a respiração, e sabia que os outros faziam o mesmo. Talvez ele só estava jogando verde...

"Podem sair agora," Sirius Black disse alegre. "Todos os seis."

Lee murmurrou algo baixinho que sua mãe rígida provavelmente o teria feito ele lavar a boca. Após hesitar, porém, Harry liderou os Travessos para fora das sombras, para enfrentar seu padrinho, que entrara no aposento e fechara a porta atrás dele. Os olhos azuis de Sirius concentravam-se neles; enfim, um giro do pulso e uma magia murmurada trouxe luz ao lugar e iluminou seu pequeno sorriso.

"Sirius!" Harry exclamou com alívio. De todos os adultos presentes em Hogwarts, ser pego pelo padrinho era uma sorte maravilhosa. Sirius provavelmente era o único que não os entregaria.

"Culpado," seu padrinho respondeu.

Harry franziu o cenho um pouco. "Mas o que está fazendo aqui?"

"Passeando." Os olhos azuis contilaram, mas no fundo, Harry sentiu que havia algo mais profundo e menos alegre. "Como você, eu acho. Tarde da noite, é claro."

"Vai nos entregar, Sr. Black?" Hermione perguntou depois de um instante de hesitação.

"Entregá-los? Por que eu faria uma coisa como essa?" Sirius perguntou. "E não me chame de Sr. Black. Me faz me sentir velho." Seu olhar varreu os seis deles, finalmente centrando-se em Harry. "Então, vai me apresentar para seus amigos de confusão, Harry, ou eu tenho que adivinhar?" O sorriso aumentou um pouquinho. "Vamos ver... os gêmeos, óbvio, Fred e George Weasley, o que faz de você Ron. É claro, Hermione Granger é a única garota, e Lee Jordan se parece demais com o pai. Um grupo bem diversificado, os Travessos."

"Você contou sobre nós para ele?" George quis saber. Mas antes que Harry pudesse gaguejar uma resposta, Sirius riu.

"Claro que sim. Seu diretor é o Maroto seguidor-de-regras -- pelo menos ultimamente -- mas eu nunca tive inclinação para isso. De onde acha que ele teve a idéia daquela maravilhosa peça de mudar os quadros, que vocês aprontaram outro dia?"

Harry sorriu aliviado, mas seus amigos só ficaram olhando fixo.

"Aquilo foi idéia _sua_?" Fred gaguejou, e aí voltou-se para olhar feio para Harry. "Mas você nos disse que a pegou de seu pai."

"Na verdade, eu disse a você que aquilo foi feito antes. E meu pai estava nela, mas ele não me contou sobre ela." Harry sorriu. Cinco pares de olhos jovens voltaram para olhar para o padrinho, que respondeu com uma curvatura de caçoada.

"Monsieur Almofadinhas, a seu serviço."

Lee assobiou. "Você é _mesmo_ ele."

"Claro que sou. Harry não contou a vocês?"

"Bom, sim." Lee deu de ombros e Harry conteve um riso.

O momento de silêncio que seguiu-se, contudo, foi difícil de quebrar. Apesar dos amigos Travessos de Harry estarem encantados de conhecer o quarto Maroto, nenhum deles parecia ser capaz de esquecer o que o levara até ali. Mesmo agora, por trás do sorriso alegre das palavras joviais, havia uma escuridão que Sirius carregava com ele. Ela se retraíra mais desde que Harry o vira pela última vez, mas ainda assim o olhar assombrado nos olhos dele não sumira. Às vezes, quando os olhos pareciam vagar momentaneamente, Harry vislumbrava os demônios se escondendo em seu passado, e sabia que a despeito da calma aparente de Sirius, ele estava longe de estar recuperado. Enfim, Hermione perguntou:

"Então, por que está aqui?"

"Passeando, na maior parte," o padrinho de Harry respondeu de um modo improvisado que fez Harry crer que ele não conseguia dormir. "Quando ouvi a barulheira que vocês seis estavam fazendom decidi descobrir se a geração atual de encrenqueiros de Hogwarts faz juz aos padrões dos Marotos."

"Somos melhores," Ron respondeu prontamente.

Sirius riu. "São mesmo?"

"Bom, não somos pegos muito, afinal," Harry respondeu. Depois de crescer ouvindo histórias dos feitos dos Marotos, ele não queria fazer uma declaração tão corajosa quanto a de Ron, mas sabia que eram bons.

Seu padrinho assentiu. "Seu pai me contou que ele te deu a capa. Mas nós não éramos pegos com tanta freqüência nos primeiros anos também -- seus problemas começarão mais tarde, quando todos os professores começarem a ficar de olho em vocês." Ele sorriu ligeiramente. "Mas aí, com Aluado como diretor..."

"Seria melhor se não tivéssemos Snape nos caçando," George respondeu abatido.

"Nem fale," Ron concordou. "Ele nos _odeia_."

"Claro que sim. Snape sempre é um pé no saco; ele era na escola e tenho certeza que é agora."

"Você foi para escola com ele?" Fred perguntou com uma curiosidade repentina.

"Infelizmente," Sirius respondeu secamente.

Hermione franziu o cenho claramente quando os outros riram. "Sabe, é bem tarde..."

"Vamos, Hermione," Ron retorquiu. "Não seja um saco."

"Não é tão tarde," Lee discutiu, fazendo Sirius sorrir.

"Na verdade, sugiro que escutem a voz da razão," ele respondeu suavemente. "Pois sei com certeza que Filch não está nesta parte do castelo agora..."

Harry observou George verificar o relógio enquanto os Travessos trocavam olhares. "Acho que está certo," o terceiranista respondeu com relutância. Os Travessos não eram particularmente paranóicos ou cheios de suspeitas por natureza, mas como todas bruxas e bruxos, eram um pouquinho surpersticiosos. Agora, eles estavam dois a zero; a primeira tentativa deles fracassara e aí foram pegos -- o que tornava os agouros para uma terceira tentativa indubitavelmente ruins. Não eram travessos bem sucedidos sendo estúpidos e descuidados, afinal.

Rapidamente, os Travessos disseram adeus a Sirius, prometendo falar com ele de novo (a perspectiva de saber mais sobre as muitas peças dos Marotos tinham feito Fred e George ficarem babando de antecipação). Aí Lee, que era quem se movia mais silencioso do grupo, verificou o corredor e sinalizou que tudo estava limpo. Movendo-se o mais furtivamente possível, os Travessos saíram do local, mas não deram mais do que dez passos antes de Harry parar.

"Alcanço vocês depois," ele disse. "Quero perguntar uma coisa a Sirius."

Antes dos outros conseguirem objetar, Harry saiu correndo, indo na direção oposta que o padrinho tomara. Quando se aproximou, Sirius virou-se. "Algo de errado, Harry?"

Harry diminuiu a velocidade. "Só queria saber se posso conversar com você um minuto."

"Claro."

Eles caminharam em silêncio enquanto Harry tentava traduzir seus pensamentos em palavras. Enquanto isso, não pôde deixar de notar como seu padrinho ainda andava mancando um pouco, favorecendo a perna esquerda ligeiramente. Os corredores estavam muito quietos, o que acrescentava uma sensação esquisita à presença de Sirius. De vez em quando, olhos assombrados dariam olhadas em torno, servindo para destacar a apatia remanecente nas feições de Sirius e para lembrar a Harry por quanto tempo seu padrinho se fora. Isso, é claro, só tornava as coisas piores, porque ao contrário de Remus e Peter, ele _não _conhecera Sirius por toda sua vida e não se sentia tão confortável em fazer-lhe perguntas.

"O que está pensando?" Sirius perguntou, arrancando Harry de seus devaneios.

Ele inspirou fundo. "Estava me perguntando o que aconteceu com o Professor Quirrel dois dias atrás. Quero dizer, é óbvio que ele é um Comensal da Morte, mas por que ele agiu agora? E como conseguiu se esconder em Hogwarts?"

"Você é perceptivo, Harry," Sirius disse baixinho, e o calor da sua voz fez Harry corar-se um pouco. Houve uma ligeira hesitação antes do padrinho continuar. "Respondendo sua segunda pergunta primeiro, é melhor um inimigo conhecido do que um desconhecido."

"Quer dizer...?" Harry interrompeu-se, sabendo que não adiantava dizer mais nada quando a verdade o atingiu.

"Quero. Quando ao resto, bom," Sirius deu de ombros. "Voldemort me quer de volta."

As palavras dele lançaram um arrepio pela espinha de Harry. Apesar de ter crescido ouvindo os pais usarem o nome do bruxo das trevas, de certo modo era diferente ouvir Sirius fazê-lo. Ele passara dez anos nas mãos de Voldemort e não tinha medo de dizê-lo, e ainda assim bruxos que nunca nem viram Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado ficavam aterrorizados com um simples nomes. Harry engoliu em seco. De certo modo, tinha a sensação que esse tipo de coragem não era ganha facilmente.

"Queria fazer algo," ele disse abatido, falando antes de perceber que as palavras tinham saído da sua boca. "Mas tinha tanta confusão e tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Todo mundo estava gritando e na hora que consegui chegar perto, tudo tinha acabado." Então ele se alegrou um pouco. "Você foi mesmo muito rápido."

Sirius bufou. "Eu consegui, mas estou muito sem prática."

"Acho que foi brilhante." Ele sorriu, mas aí deu de ombros. "Mas ainda queria ter feito algo."

"Estou contente de ter tentado, mas provavelmente foi bom você não ter conseguido."

"Por quê?" ele tentou não se sentir traído, mas Sirius devia ter percebido isso na sua voz, porque ele se deteve e olhou para Harry.

"A primeira coisa que deve entender, Harry, é que a última coisa que seus pais precisam é que a atenção de Voldemort seja atraída para você," seu padrinho respondeu seriamente. "Eles passaram um longo tempo protegendo você, e quanto mais pudermos evitar que ele se lembre quem é você, mais seguro você estará."

"Mas você--"

"Sou um bruxo adulto, Harry, e duvido que Voldemort possa me odiar mais do que já o faz."

"Todo mundo sempre diz que sou novo demais para saber," ele replicou com uma amargura que Sirius não realmente merecia. Mas o olhar em resposta era sério.

"Talvez você seja," ele respondeu baixinho.

"Tenho onze."

"E?" seu padrinho perguntou. "Tenho trinta e dois, e há um monte de coisas que eu queria ser novo demais para saber." Ele tossiu, e então sorriu um pouquinho, mas havia algo assombrado por trás daquela expressão. "Viva sua infância enquanto pode, Harry -- Deus sabe, ela acabará logo. Eu sei que fica impaciente em não saber de nada, mas seus pais estão lutando para protegê-lo... e à sua geração, para que não tenham que lutar a guerra que a minha luta."

A tristeza e vazio nos olhos de Sirius fez Harry pausar, assim como as palavras que ele dissera. De certo modo, quando um de seus pais mencionava como algo era para sua proteção, aquilo não significava tanto quanto as mesmas palavras vinham de Sirius. Ele engoliu em seco de repente, lembrando-se que Sirius quase morrera para proteger sua família.

"Sinto muito," ele disse baixinho.

"Não sinta; é de se supor que as crianças sejam impacientes," seu padrinho respondeu baixinho. "É parte do crescimento."

Harry assentiu, e então mudou o assunto quando as palavras de Sirius o fizeram questionar-se. "Você era da Ordem, Sirius?"

"Você não devia saber disso, Harry."

Ele abriu um largo sorriso. Algo naquele tom disse a Harry que Sirius não estava surpreso.

"Sim, eu era." Sirius riu suavemente. "Há muito tempo."

"Vai entrar de novo?"

"Não sei, pra falar a verdade." Os olhos dele ficaram sombrios. "Há algumas dúvidas quanto a minha... confiabilidade."

Harry olhou-o em choque. "Por que?" ele quis saber.

"Ninguém nunca escapou de Azkaban antes," Sirius respondeu. "E os poucos chegaram a escapar das mãos de Voldemort nunca o fizeram sem marcas... A maioria foi corrompida para servi-lo."

"Mas o Professor Fletcher conseguiu, não foi?" ele franziu o cenho.

Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Antes da guerra, Mundungus Fletcher era uma das pessoas mais folgadas e despreocupadas que pode haver. De fato, ele nem era um Auror quando eu entrei na Divisão; ele passou muitos anos no lado mais sombrio da lei. Só se tornou um Auror quando as coisas começaram a ficar bem feias. As experiências dele o mudaram, como tenho certeza que você pode ver."

"É."

"Ele também foi resgatado, o que reassegura a muitos. Eles acham que isso significa que Voldemort não o teria deixado partir."

A amargura na voz de Sirius eram impossível de não notar, mas Harry não sabia o que dizer. Eles continuaram a andar em silêncio enquanto pensava sobre o que Sirius dissera. Apesar de ainda estar amuado por ser tratado como muito novo para algo, raramente parara para pensar o porquê de seus pais não lhe contarem as coisas. Tudo que ele pensara era as sobre os motivos superficiais e o fato dele só ter onze anos. Harry sempre soubera que seus pais estavam imersos na guerra contra Voldemort, mas eles raramente levavam trabalho para casa e nem sempre discutiam as coisas com ele. Sempre ficara irritado com isso, mas Harry sabia que eles o amavam. Além disso, seus pais sempre foram protetores _demais_.

"Ora, ora, ora... O que temos aqui?"

Tanto Harry quanto Sirius viraram-se ao ouvir a voz seca e sarcástica, e Harry notou seu padrinho eriçar-se ao pôr os olhos no Professor Snape. O ódio com certeza parecia mútuo, porém, porque os olhos de Snape estreitaram-se e estavam cheios de desprezo.

"Que surpresa," ele continuou ácido. "Potter vagando tarde da noite, encorajado, sem dúvida, pelo seu padrinho irresponsável."

"O que é uma surpresa é ver Snivellus metendo o nariz nos negócios dos outros," Sirius retorquiu.

Os olhos escuros de Snape pegaram fogo. "Não conseguiu dormir, Black?" ele quis saber, avançando ameaçadoramente com suas vestes esvoaçando. Aquelas vestes, harry notou de repente, eram diferentes das que ele normalmente usava, mas o significado disso não se tornou imediatamente aparente para ele. "Certos demônios o estão assombrando?"

Harry fechou a cara. Como Snape ousava caçoar do tempo que Sirius passara em Azkaban? Ele não tinha sentimentos ou pelo menos respeito pelo inferno que Sirius passara? Estava prestes a responder enfurecido, mas a mão de seu padrinho apoiou-se pesadamente no ombro para detê-lo. Sirius, ele notou, empalidecera. Toda linha de seu corpo estava tensa de raiva e a mão no ombro de Harry apertava com tanta força que estava ficando doloroso. Contudo, seus olhos estavam sombrios e assombrados quando fitaram o outro bruxo dos pés a cabeça. "Acredito," Sirius disse contido, "que _você_ nunca teve o mesmo problema."

Snape deteve-se. "Você," ele disse bruscamente, "não tem idéia do que eu faço."

"Não?" Sirius retorquiu. "Pode enganar uma criança, mas eu reconheço as vestes que está usando."

_Vestes de Comensais da Morte! _Os olhos de Harry arregalaram-se em choque quando lembrou-se de onde os vira antes, apesar de nunca ter acreditado que Snape tivesse a coragem de usá-los em Hogwarts. O vice-diretor, porém, não pareceu surpreso ante o reconhecimento de Sirius; contudo, ele mal estava satisfeito. Seus feições se fecharam com raiva. "Então você, de todas as pessoas, devia entender a necessidade de fazê-lo."

"Como se isso desculpasse as escolhas que você fez," Sirius bufou. "Mas há outras coisas que eu entendo também, Snape. Uma delas é que você provavelmente precisa ir para a Enfermaria antes de desmaiar."

"Seu tempo em Azkaban obviamente mexeu com seus miolos," Snape rolou os olhos enquanto Harry fitava Sirius confuso.

"Não o bastante para não reconhecer as seqüelas da Maldição Cruciatus." Olhos azuis firmes centraram-se em Snape. "As feições pálidas, as mãos trêmulas, a incerteza no andar--"

"Minha saíde não é da sua conta!" Mas ele enfiou as mãos dentro das vestes antes que Harry conseguisse ver se estavam tremendo ou não. Todavia, ele estava ainda mais pálido do que de costume.

"E eu é que não me incomodaria com nada relacionado com você," Sirius concordou. "Mas eu acho que isso tem alguma importância para outros, se sabe do que estou falando."

"Sei perfeitamente bem o que está falando."

"Então não seja um idiota completo ficando aqui, discutindo comigo," O padrinho de Harry respondeu um sorriso maldoso. "Afinal, tenho certeza de que tem coisas melhores a fazer."

"Sou capaz de lidar adequadamente com a Maldição Cruciatus, Black," Snape disse abruptamente, irritado.

"E eu não?"

Os dois bruxos olharam-se furiosos por um longo momento com ódio inegável no rosto. Enfim, porém, a auto-preservação de Snape pareceu prevalecer, e ele começou a afastar-se, falando bruscamente sobre o ombro. "Tire o pirralho do corredor antes que eu remova cinqüenta pontos da Gryff--"

Ele desmaiou.

Reuniões tarde da noite dificilmente eram as coisas favoritas de James, mas havia horas em que ele não podia negar a necessidade de fazê-lo. Uma rápida olhada no relógio de parede de Arabella o lembrou que eram quase dez, a hora em que prometera a Lily que estaria em casa, mas ele estava quase acabando. Enquanto nada inesperado acontecesse -- tipo a chegada de Barty Crouch Sr, que recentemente arranjara um interesse doentio na sua divisão -- James achava que conseguiria chegar em Godric's Hollow a tempo de evitar ter que dormir no sofá.

"É isso, então," 'Bella disse baixinho.

James suspirou. "É. Com toda a empolgação em torno da fuga de Sirius, eu esperava ter uma chance, mas..."

Ele deu de ombros, e sua superior assentiu. Havia mas demais; coisas demais deram errado. Isso e ambos sabiam o preço da falsa esperança. "Acho difícil acreditar que ele será capaz de agir depois de outra semana naquele lugar," ela concordou. "Infelizmente, o fato de não termos quase nada provavelmente significa que a Chave de Portal e a varinha dele foram confiscadas ou destruídas. A Operação Quebragelo fracassou."

"Estávamos tão perto," James lamentou baixinho. "Tão perto."

"Realmente," ela concordou friamente -- mas os olhos brilharam de forma suspeita, com emoção, revelando a mentira sob seu comportamento indiferente.

A frustração inchou-se dentro dele, junto com a preocupação pelo homem que ele passara a considerar amigo. _Você o enviou para lá,_ uma vozinha maldosa dentro da cabeça de James o espicaçou._ Cheio de confiança com seu grande plano, você mandou Bill para Azkaban, onde ele morrerá agora. Como vai contar para Arthur e Molly Weasley que você perdeu mais um de seus filhos?_ Dor fria preencheu suas entranhas. "Quero saber o por quê," James disse bruscamente, com raiva. "O que deu errado? Sabemos que ele foi para lá, e aquelas magias eram indetectáveis -- então como _diabos_ Voldemort soube?"

"É possível que Weasley acabou soltando..."

"Não o Bill," James interrompeu. "É melhor do que isso."

"Qualquer um pode dedurar em Azkaban," sua antiga Tutora comentou. "E que outra explicação existe?"

"Nós podemos ter sido traídos."

O escritório de 'Bella de repente ficou muito frio, e ele engoliu em seco uma vez. A Ordem encontrara espiões e traidores antes, é lógico, mas aquilo nunca diminuía o impacto devastador. Nunca mudava o quanto estava em risco, ou quão fundo a traição podia atingir. Enfim, a Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia respondeu sombriamente:

"Por quem, James? Tão poucos sabiam... a quem culpamos? Você e eu? E Dumbledore ou Lily, por acaso? Mundy preferiria cortar o pé fora, e Severus nem mesmo sabia pela própria segurança dele. E eu nem acredito que Weasley fosse debrado, dada as circunstâncias. Mas aí a lista de suspeitos fica bem mais curta, não?"""

"Há algo que não estamos vendo," James resmungou.

"Realmente há," Arabella concordou baixinho. "Mas também, sempre há."

A primeira coisa que ele viu ao abrir os olhos foi Remus Lupin. Cabelo castanho, olhos azuis, e uma expressão preocupada fitando-o enquanto ele estava deitado, percebeu abruptamente, na sua própria cama.

"Diga que ele não está aqui," Snape grunhiu imediatamente.

"Não está," o diretor respondeu com um suspiro quase imperceptível. Seus olhos, contudo, mostravam seu desprazer.

"Bom," Ele começou a sentar-se, só para ter Remus forçando-o de volta com um empurrão.

"Porém," ele respondeu rispidamente, "você teve muita sorte de ser Sirius quem te encontrou. Outra pessoa não teria o bom senso de trazê-lo aqui."

"Ele estava em meus aposentos?" Severus quis saber. Imagens de suas proteções despedaçadas e aposentos destroçados apareceram imediatamente na sua mente, e ele franziu profundamente o cenho. Não era difícil de imaginar o caos que Black provocaria no domínio pessoal do homem que ele odiava tanto.

"Claro que esteve," Remus disse de forma neutra. "Como eu estive, já que ele mandou Harry ir me buscar. Também posso mencionar que Sirius foi esperto o bastante para não penetrar nas suas defesas, principalmente pelo fato de eu conhecer todas as senhas."

"Ora, isso é uma surpresa." Snape rolou os olhos. Mal se conteve em dizer as palavras seguintes que vieram à mente: _Não achava que ele era capaz de um pensamento inteligente._ Infelizmente, Remus o conhecia bem demais, após tanto tempo.

"Severus…"

Ele reconheceu o tom de aviso, mas ignorou-o completamente. Em vez disso, ele deu ao diretor seu olhar mais irritado. "Posso me levantar agora?"

"Não," Remus parecia como se tivesse mais a dizer, mas Severus interrompeu-o.

"Que horas são, afinal? Tenho que preparar aulas."

"Tenho certeza que tem," o outro replicou naquela maldita voz calma dele. "Mas primeiro quero saber o que fez você cair inconsciente no corredor no meio da noite."

Snape sabia que não havia como discutir com aquele tom, mas nunca clamara ser educado, mesmo para seus próprios amigos. Principalmente depois de uma noite tão longa. "O que acha que aconteceu?" ele perguntou amargo.

"Talvez eu deva refazer a pergunta: por que Voldemort estava tão zangado com você," Remus respondeu calmo. Poucas eram as vezes em que Severus conseguia enganá-lo, e essa com certeza não era uma delas. Snape suspirou.

"Black," ele disse rispidamente, e observou as sobrancelhas castanhas erguerem-se, curiosas.

"Tive a impressão que você podia dizer que a varinha foi um 'acidente'," o diretor respondeu.

"Eu podia," ele admitiu, mexendo-se um pouco quando uma dor passou por seu peito. Sua visão estava ficando borrada, mas uma ova que ia admitir isso. Era, afinal, só um efeito colateral comum da Maldição Cruciatus. Já lidara com coisa pior também. Muitas vezes.

"Ele acreditou em você?"

Snape deu de ombros e arrependeu-se de fazê-lo imediatamente. "Estou vivo, então acho que sim."

Remus franziu o cenho, mas não discutiu; ele também sabia que não adiantava se incomodar. "Descobriu algo de útil?"

"Além do fato que o Lord das Trevas ainda quer muito seu amigo idiota?" ele perguntou secamente. Encontrou os olhos de Remus. "Ainda acho que há algo que Black não está nos contando."

"Ele diz não se lembrar, Severus."

"Eu o ouvi," Snape lutou contra o impulso de rolar os olhos de novo. "Mas creia-me, o Lord das Trevas nem _sempre_ age sem razão, e ele está bem obsecado em recuperar Black -- vivo, se possível, o que não é seu método normal, como sabe muito bem. Tem algo acontecendo, e acho que o filho-da-mãe sabe o quê."

Os olhos de Remus se estreitaram. "Ele não tem motivo para mentir."

"Não?"

"Não, não tem." A voz do diretor ficou ríspida e fria. "Pode não gostar dele, Severus, mas Sirius nunca chegou perto de ser desleal à Ordem, e você sabe disso. Além disso, Voldemort não o estaria perseguindo com afinco se ele fosse um espião."

"Nunca disse que ele era," Snape objetou de forma vazia. A raiva que cintilava nos olhos de Remus não era algo que se via todo dia. Além disso, não achava mesmo que Black fosse espião -- a evidência era, afinal, o contrário -- mas ele sabia que algo estava errado na situação inteira. Por que ele era o único a ver que as peças não se encaixavam bem?


	27. Escolhas Imprevistas

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E SEIS: ESCOLHAS IMPREVISTAS**

"Estava pensando," Remus disse no café-da-manhã, "já que me privou de meu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, você me deve um favor."

Sirius bufou. "Não foi exatamente minha idéia, sabe."

"É verdade, mas na ausência de Voldemort, é claro que devo culpar alguém." Seu amigo sorriu de forma maliciosa.

"Sei como é." A despeito disso, Sirius devolveu o sorriso. Fazê-lo estava ficando mais fácil -- às vezes. E apesar de mal ter dormido a noite anterior, o dia estava ficando bom, principalmente com os eventos planejados para aquela noite.

Remus riu. "Fico feliz que saiba."

"Sério. Que favor você acha que eu devo a você então, oh intrépido diretor?"

Sua insolência foi recompensada por Remus quase se engasgando com o suco de laranja, e Sirius sorriu maldoso. Levou um instante para o diretor conter-se, mas então Remus rolou os olhos. "Se continuar a dizer coisas assim, eu não vou lhe oferecer um trabalho!"

"Um trabalho?" ele olhou de forma estranha para o amigo. O que tinha entrado nas vestes de Remus naquela manhã? Um trabalho? Com certeza ele endoidara.

"Sim, um trabalho," o outro respondeu suavemente. "A posição de Artes das Trevas para ser exato, vendo como se provou bem qualificado para ela ultimamente."

Sirius fitou-o. Piscou os olhos, considerando as possibilidades na sua cabeça. Era esquisito pensar em si mesmo como professor, principalmente levando-se em contas todas as detenções que sofrera -- e todas aquelas que ele conseguira se livrar pelo mero fato de não ser pego. Remus sempre quisera ensinar, e Sirius nunca tivera problemas em imaginá-lo em Hogwarts, mas quanto a ele mesmo... a idéia era simplesmente estranha. E Remus não podia estar falando sério. Deu um sorriso torto. "Acho que tempo demais junto das crianças estragou seu cérebro, cara."

"Estou sendo bem sério, Sirius."

"Mudou de nome, não é?" ele replicou imediatamente. "Gostou tanto do meu que não conseguiu resistir?"

Remus gemeu. "Tinha que fazer isso, não é?"

"Você abriu a guarda," ele concordou.

"Não mude de assunto." Seu amigo lhe deu o provavelmente era seu olhar de 'diretor' patenteado, mas Sirius o ignorou.

"Mudei?"

"Com certeza, seu maníaco insuportável!" Remus respondeu com exasperação. "Olha, estou falando... porcaria -- com você por perto preciso refazer todas as minhas frases -- a oferta é genuína, Sirius. Não estou brincando; estou lhe oferecendo um emprego."

Por um instante, tudo que conseguiu fazer foi fitá-lo. Um segundo se passara antes dele começar a remoer as possibilidades na sua cabeça, o que deu a Sirius uma sensação muito estranha mesmo. Tentar imaginar-se como professor era difícil, mesmo Artes das Trevas sempre ter sido sua melhor matéria. Os anos em Hogwarts foram os melhores de sua vida e voltar a eles era um pensamento dolorosamente tentador; de muitas maneiras, Hogwarts era o mais próximo de um lar que ele conhecera. Voltar para ficar poderia ajudar muito em sarar as feridas ainda presentes em sua alma e psique, mesmo se não visse James ou Peter todos os dias. Dirigir-se à Hogwarts quando escapara de Voldemort fora uma decisão natural -- o castelo sempre fora um porto seguro para ele.

Sirius piscou, e então espiou as centenas de rostos jovens comendo o café-da-manhã no Salão Principal. Eram tão diferentes do que ele e seus amigos foram uma vez? Viviam num mundo sombrio, e ainda assim ele via a mesma risada, os mesmos sorrisos. Como ele, eles algum dia partiriam de Hogwarts e enfrentaria a amargura da realidade; a não ser que Voldemort fosse detido, essas crianças entrariam na mesma guerra que ele estivera lutando, de um jeito ou de outro, por catorze anos. Muitos fariam as escolhas aqui, em Hogwarts, que determinariam como lutariam a guerra, se viveriam ou morreriam, e até mesmo que lado ficariam. Para fazê-lo, porém, precisariam de um guia e preparação de pessoas como Remus Lupin, que dedicavam-se ao futuro e bem estar deles.

Vagarosamente, ele soltou a respiração que estivera prendendo. Quando estudante, nunca respeitara muito os professores... Olhou para Remus, e viu os profundos olhos azuis dele o observando em expectativa. Na suprefície, a escolha era difícil -- até se lembrar do que fora antes, e do que sempre seria. Enfim, ele falou baixinho.

"Vou ter que recusar, Remus," Sirius disse gentilmente. "Por mais que admire o que você faz aqui, e como isso ajuda à nossa causa, não posso. Não posso ficar no escanteio e ensinar. É uma carreira nobre e válida, mas não serve para mim."

"Ficaria mais seguro aqui, sabe," seu amigo respondeu suavemente.

"Eu sei," ele admitiu. "Mas não posso deixá-lo me assustar desse jeito. E estou cansado de ser uma vítima. Tenho que revidar."

Remus franziu o cenho. "Ninguém pode dizer que você não fez o bastante, Sirius."

"A guerra não é uma equação exata, não é?" Ele deu de ombros. "Não sei mesmo como explicar, Remus. É só que eu não posso. Tenho continuar lutando. É o único modo que conheço para provar a mim mesmo que sou tudo que era antes."

O diretor olhou-o de forma preocupada, e Sirius tentou esclarecer.

"Sinto-me resposável, agora... sou quase o mesmo, mas _sou_ diferente de antes... Algo aconteceu e não me lembro o quê, mas Azkaban me mudou. Me tornei mais ciente disso a todo dia."

"Ciente?" Remus perguntou alarmado. "O que quer dizer?"

"Não tenho certeza. É como se algo estivesse na margem da minha consciência, só um pouquinho fora de alcance." Sirius deu de ombros. Ele abriu a boca para descrever mais a sensação e foi pego completamente desavisado pelas lembranças.

_Gritos._

_Correntes._

_Luta e sem se lembrar direito o por quê._

_Ele nunca ficara tão cansado. As lembranças recentes eram um borrão, mas ele tinha sensação que a batalha de vontades continuaria por algum tempo. De certo modo, ele também sabia que isso não era a primeira vez._

_Uma mão branca magra ergueu uma varinha, apontando-a diretamente para o coração de Sirius. Ele se preparou, aprofundando-se para encontrar resistência e agarrando-se às lembranças abatidas e apagadas da vida antes do inferno. Após o que parecia uma eternidade, a voz alta e fria falou com maior clareza._

_"Mandatus Prospicio Subigum!"_

_Cada palavra pronunciada lançava uma dor pelo seu corpo. Um fogo começou a queimar em seu coração e espalhou-se para o exterior, fazendo Sirius remexer-se nas correntes, lutando por ar e controle. De forma instintiva, ele sabia como combatê-la, apesar de não compreender o por quê. Seus sentidos lhe diziam que isso era magia negra, muito profunda e antiga, mas ainda assim, ele nunca ouvira falar da magia com que lutava de corpo e alma. Só sabia que precisava fazê-lo, tinha que ignorar a dor e manter a mente sua --_

"Sirius?"

A voz de Remus o tirou de um devaneio inesperado, e Sirius balançou a cabeça incerto, piscando muito para sumir com a lembrança. De repente, a mão de seu amigo estava em seu ombro, apertando-o gentilmente, e Sirius percebeu que estava trêmulo.

"Está tudo bem?" Remus perguntou baixinho.

Ele engoliu em seco. "Estou bem." Sua boca estava muito, muito seca, por algum motivo. "Só uma lembrança."

"Você ficou branco feito um fantasma, Almofadinhas."

"Ficarei bem." Sirius afastou os pensamentos sombrios, banindo-os pela força. "Só me pegou de surpresa."

"Se tem certeza...?" A mão de Remus retirou-se após um aperto final enquanto Sirius assentia.

"Já ouviu falar de um feitiço cujas palavras são 'Mandatus Prospicio Subigum'?"

O diretor franziu o cenho. "Não, por quê?"

"Só estava pensando."

"Tem certeza que não quer pensar no emprego?" seu amigo perguntou baixinho. "Só por um tempinho mesmo. Até que esteja, bom... melhor?"

"Tipo Fletcher, quer dizer?" ele perguntou, apontando com a cabeça na direção do professor de Transfiguração.

"Hogwarts é um local seguro para recuperar-se, Sirius."

Ele suspirou. "Eu sei. Mas não acho que não há modo de derrotar meus demônios, exceto enfrentando-os. Não posso me esconder."

"Eu tinha que tentar, sabe." Remus sorriu ligeiramente.

"Eu sei. Mas por que não oferece ao Dung? Ele é tão qualificado quanto eu," Sirius comentou.

"Não vai chegar perto. Diz ele que não quer lidar com as Artes das Trevas," foi a resposta calma.

"Ah." Parte de Sirius não podia culpar Fletcher, mas uma parte dele não conseguia entender o medo. Fugir das coisas, pela sua experiência, só tornava as coisas piores a longo prazo. E ninguém conseguia fugir de Voldemort para sempre. "Entendo."

"É," Remus concordou baixinho. "Está ficando interessante também. Recebi algumas propostas, embora eu não esteja interessado em nenhuma delas."

"Ah? Tipo quem?" ele perguntou com interesse.

"Excêntricos, a maioria. O filho de Barty Crouch, por exemplo -- está trabalhando no Departamento de Mistérios agora. Gilderoy Lockhart também, embora eu não tenha certeza se posso tolerar um ego tão grande quanto aquele por aqui. Dolores Umbridge também se ofereceu, mas aquela mulher me dá arrepios. Ela também criou todo tipo de problema lá no Departamente de Catástrofres Mágicas com Cornelius Fudge."

"Parece uma bagunça completa," Sirius comentou sarcasticamente.

Remus rolou os olhos. "Todos juntos mal têm uma hora de experiência, a menos que conte Lockhart, e eu com certeza não acredito em nada que aquele homem diz."

"Por que não?" O nome Gilderoy Lockhart lembrou-o de algo, mas tinha certeza de nunca ter conhecido o homem, a não ser que ele tivesse freqüentado Hogwarts nos mesmos anos que ele.

"Porque ele é um imbecil arrogante e pomposo, é por isso," Remus replicou com repugnância. "Todas as bruxas no mundo bruxo babam por ele e ouvi dizer que ele tem um livro saindo, chamado _O Eu Mágico_, algo assim. Ele estava uns quatro anos à nossa frente aqui, Hufflepuff -- apesar do que, eu acho que eles o repudiaram agora. Fique contente por não tê-lo conhecido."

"Vou aceitar isso como conselho," Sirius respondeu. "Então, o que vai fazer com a posição de DCAT?"

"Entrevistar todos os três, é claro," Remus disse com calma. "Crouch Junior virá hoje, Umbridge amanhã de manhã e Lockhart depois de amanhã. Deve ser engraçado, no mínimo."

"Aposto que sim."

James engoliu em seco quando Arthur e Molly sentaram-se na mesa de cozinha dele, tentando não parecer nervoso, mas sabendo estava falhando de forma horrível. O almoço estava posto para eles, e parecia apetitoso, mas não estava nada faminto. Agora, a mera idéia de comer tornava James enjoado.

"Onde está Lily?" Molly perguntou de repente.

"Ainda no trabalho. Dumbledore está numa reunião com o _Profeta Diário_ e ela não conseguiu sair."

"Sinto muito por isso," Molly respondeu.

"É," James respondeu baixinho. "Eu também." Mas de certo modo, a ausência de Lily tornava isso mais fácil. Ele ainda não sabia o que lhes contar, mas pelo menos conseguiria. Disso ele tinha certeza. Enquanto estava ocupado tentando descobrir como, Arthur abruptamente tirou o assunto de suas mãos.

"Tem algo incomodando você, James," o bruxo mais velho disse com gentileza. "Isso não é um almoço social, é?"

A mesa de repente pareceu bem interessante, mas ele forçou a cabeça a erguer-se e encarar os olhos de Arthur e Molly. "Não," ele disse devagar. "Não é. Na verdade, é sobre Bill."

Molly arfou. Arthur empalideceu. Quem sabe, James percebeu, ele devesse ter tocado no assunto de maneira diferente, mas não tinha saída agora.

"Ele não está morto," esclareceu depressa. "Isso nós sabemos. Mas a Ordem não contou toda a verdade para vocês dois sobre o que está acontecendo--"

"Ele não foi... beijado, foi?" Molly sussurrou.

"Não." _Pelo menos até onde sabemos,_ ele acrescentou silenciosamente. Mas James preferia mentir a contar a verdade, principalmente por não saberem. Respirou fundo e continuou. "O que não lhes foi dito é porque Bill foi capturado para começar."

Ambos lhe deram olhares confusos. Devagar, Arthur falou. "'Bella me disse que houve uma batida, e que ele cometeu um erro..."

"Não houve erro." James engoliu em seco. Sabia que seria difícil, mas nunca imaginara o quanto. "Eu o enviei a Azkaban."

"_O que_?"

"A captura de Bill era parte da Operação Quebragelo, na qual a Ordem tem trabalhado desde setembro. A idéia era que um bruxo infiltrasse Azkaban, armado com uma varinha e Chave de Portal cuidadosamente escondidos. Depois de uma semana, elas apareceriam, permitindo-lhe sair ou permitir que outros invadissem. Mas algo deu errado. O período de uma semana passou, e estivemos monitorando a Chave de Portal o melhor que podemos. Ela não foi ativada."

"Isso, infelizmente, significa que Bill foi descoberto," James continuou baixinho. "Como, nós não sabemos. Mas agora ele está por conta própria."

Eles aceitaram melhor do que ele esperara, mas o choque ainda atingiu os Weasley com força. Porém, Arthur e Molly eram indivíduos fortes, e só levou alguns momentos para que Arthur achasse a própria voz. "Então, e agora?"

"Ainda estamos tentando invadir Azkaban," James replicou. "E podemos ter uma chance agora... mas não posso fazer promessas. Tudo que posso dizer é faremos o melhor que pudermos para recuperá-lo."

Molly engoliu em seco e o olhar no rosto dela disse a James que o almoço não seria comido. "Bom," ela disse baixinho. "Suponho que isso é melhor que podemos esperar, não é?"

"Sinto muito," ele sussurrou. "Gostaria ter mais a dizer." _Gostaria de poder parar de enviar pessoas boas para a morte._

"Nós sabemos, querido." Molly apertou o braço dele, e ele viu lágrimas cintilando nos olhos dela, orgulhosa demais para chorar. "E tenho certeza que Bill entendia os riscos."

James fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça ligeiramente, engolindo a emoção. "É. Todos nós entendemos."

"Como foi pego, garoto?" a voz rouca perguntou.

Bill achava que passara-se três semanas desde descobrira a capacidade de falar com o prisioneiro na cela ao seu lado, mas esta era a primeira oportunidade que realmente tinham. Depois daquele primeiro dia, primeiro Bill, depois seu vizinho, foram levados pelos Lestrange; após isso, como sempre à noite, os dementadores vagavam livremente pela prisão. Combinando o efeito deles com a tortura, Bill ficara catatônico por um tempo, o que levava à sua dificuldade em perceber quanto tempo se passara -- como se a própria Azkaban não fosse capaz disso.

Ele hesitou antes de responder. Por um instante, Bill pensou em contar a verdade -- não tinha nada a perder, afinal, já que Voldemort já sabia e tinha estragado sua missão. Mas uma parte dele foi incapaz de contar, sem querer fraquejar, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Não importava para ninguém, exceto ele, mas tinha que se agarrar a algo.

"Uma batida," Bill finalmente respondeu. "As coisas começaram a dar errado, e aí eu fui pego..."

Houve uma tosse do outro lado da parede que soava de forma suspeita como uma risada. "Se não quer me contar, garoto, é só dizer. Não precisa mentir."

"Ah. Desculpe."

"Não se desculpe," Frank respondeu. "Um lugar como esse... é bom ver que você ainda pensa pelo menos."

"E você?" Bill perguntou.

"Idiotice. Tentando bancar o herói..." Frank tossiu. "Mas tirei minha equipe de qualquer forma, e é isso o que conta."

"É," ele concordou baixinho. Sentia-se estranhamente livre, sem os dementadores em volta; por algum motivo, todos os dias por volta do meio-dia, eles se afastavam. Por que, Bill ainda não entendia, mas não ia forçar a sorte. Era bom ter sua alma livre por um tempo, mesmo que fosse pouco.

Houve um longo momento de silêncio antes de Frank falar de novo. "Então... você esteve lá fora há mais tempo que eu. Qualquer coisa nova e extraordinária?"

"Na verdade, não," Bill admitiu. "Ainda estão tentando invadir aqui." Se Frank fosse da Ordem, ele entenderia 'quem'. Se não fosse, provavelmente pensaria no Ministério -- e de qualquer forma, Voldemort sabia da verdade. Bill estava achando difícil se importar com isso.

"Ah. Pena que não se apressam nisso, heim?"

"É."

Eles compartilharam um silêncio amigável de novo, não dizendo nada, mas ambos gratos por saberem que não estavam sozinhos. Finalmente, porém, a necessidade por conversa -- afirmação -- ficou maior e de novo, Frank falou. Sua voz estava bem baixa. "Ouvi dizer que houve uma fuga."

"Uma _o quê_?" o coração de Bill começou a bater com força nos ouvidos. Seria _possível_?

"É. Rodolphus Lestrange estava resmungando feito louco sobre isso... ouviu algo?"

"Bem que gostaria," ele sussurrou. Talvez houvesse esperança, afinal... Sem sentido, seus olhos começaram a vasculhar as quatro paredes úmidas da cela, buscando uma saída -- mas não existia nenhuma, é claro. Nunca havia.

"Mantenha os ouvidos abertos, porém. Talvez, um dia..."

Frank parecia incapaz de terminar o pensamento e Bill também não. A esperança era quase impossível de se agarrar. "É... um dia..."

Salamander's era o restaurante mais chique no mundo bruxo desde sua grande inauguração em 1842. Apesar de existirem restaurantes que pudessem clamar para si histórias mais longas e mais ilustres, nenhum era mais luxuoso ou podia gabar-se de comida mais fina. Esta magnificência era acompanhada de preços que podiam limpar o cofre de uma família mais pobre, é lógico, mas isso era de se esperar. Com uma localização exclusiva, bem no interior de Londres e um pouco fora do Beco Diagonal, a lista de espera do Salamander's com freqüência esticava-se por dias, e às vezes até semanas. Mas as famílias mais antigas sempre tinham uma mesa reservada.

Mesmo assim, não era todo dia que os membros mais velhos de duas das Catorze Famílias entravam pelas grandes portas de ébano. Agindo de acordo, o maître imediatamente apressou-se por entre três grupos que acenanvam por sua atenção educadamente e aproximou-se do mais recente grupo de clientes. Ao mesmo tempo, um trio de serventes apressou-se para preparar uma mesa para quatro, já alertados, com a eficácia costumeira do Salamander's, que um de seus clientes tinha necessidades especiais e que não se usasse a prataria, não importava quão bela ela fosse.

"Sr. Black, Sr. Potter," o maître curvou-se gracioso. "Bem vindos ao Salamander's. Por favor, por aqui. Mesa para quatro?"

Remus e Peter trocaram olhares divertidos, mas James assentiu de forma graciosa. "Particular, se tiver."

"É claro."

Os Marotos seguiram o guia bem docilmente, tentando ignorar os olhares curiosos -- mas circunspectos -- que vagavam na sua direção enquanto eram levados mais ao fundo do espaçoso restaurante. Enfim, eles alcançaram uma bela mesa redonda que era toda feita de marfim. As cadeiras tinham almofadas roxas e os talheres eram de ouro puro; no todo, o efeito era de algo mais elegante e fora do tempo. Quando cada bruxo alcançava seu assento, descobria sua cadeira puxada para trás por serviçais humanos que mantinham um sorriso cortês. Salamander's sempre se orgulhara do 'toque humano'; no maior restaurante bruxo, não haveria truquezinhos mágicos.

Após receberem os pedidos das bebidas, os quatro atendentes desapareceram.

"Uau," Peter disse baixinho. "Esse lugar é incrível."

Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha cética. "Guardarei meu julgamento para quando provar a comida."

"Ah, vamos, Aluado," James riu. "Não dá pra negar que o serviço é fantástico."

"É muito certo para você falar isso, _Senhor_ Potter, mas não estou normalmente acostumado com tratamento real." Mas Remus permitiu-se rir suavemente.

James riu. "Nem eu! Não venho a esse lugar desde meu aniversário de dezesseis anos -- sabe como minha família se esquivava do jogo do status."

"Meus pais, por outro lado, viviam para ele," Sirius intercedeu sombriamente. "Vinha ao Salamander's com tanta freqüência que costumava ter o cardápio decorado." Então um sorriso torto apareceu nas suas feições. "Mas imagino que ele mudou um pouco em dez anos."

"Só um pouquinho, eu acho." James riu, erguendo os olhos para Remus. "Bom, Aluado, vai abrir o cardápio ou ficar aí morrendo de fome em protesto?"

Remus notou com um pouco de embaraço que todos seus amigos já estavam entrertidos em fazer seus pedidos e deu de ombros. "Acho que posso dar uma olhada." Finalmente, um sorriso libertou-se do controle dele.

A sua esquerda, Peter ergueu os olhos. "Os preços são astronômicos, James," ele disse baixinho. "Quero dizer, quando eu sugeri que saíssemos para jantar juntos. não quis dizer..."

"Não se preocupe com isso, Rabicho," James replicou. "Tenho--"

"Não vai fazer nada," Sirius interrompeu-o. "É por minha conta."

"Sirius --" todos os três começaram, mas cada Maroto calou-se ao ver o conhecido olhar teimoso no rosto do companheiro.

"É isso mesmo," ele disse alegremente. "Nem mesmo se incomodem em discutir comigo. Afinal de contas, não sei o que fazer com todo dinheiro que tenho -- tenho ainda mais do que você, Pontinhas -- e ele não tem feito nada a não ser juntar poeira e juros nos últimos dez anos em Gringotts. Então me deixem fazer isso pelos amigos, que me ajudaram de modos que ele nem mesmo entendem."

Levou um instante para que as últimas palavras fossem entendidas, mas quando o foram, Remus teve que deter-se para não fitá-lo boquiaberto de surpresa. Raramente, mesmo na juventude, Sirius se expressara tão abertamente, e agora, com aquele olhar tão assimbrado nos olhos, aquilo significava mais do que nunca. Sirius sorriu porém, enquanto eles o fitavam em silêncio, e aquele era um sorriso real que serviu muito para dissolver o nó na garganta de Remus. Os Marotos esperaram em silêncio quando os serviçais reapareceram com as bebidas e partiram rapidamente, mas nenhum dos três tirou os olhos de Sirius. Tinham-no perdido uma vez, e acharam que ele tinha se ido para sempre; agora, parecia que cada um percebia quanta sorte tinham de terem-no de volta.

Sirius pegou seu cálice e ergueu-o. "Permitam-me propor um brinde:"

"À amizade," ele disse baixinho. "À laços que não se rompem. E aos irmãos, que ficam juntos -- não importa o quê -- até o fim."

"À amizade," repetiram em coro, erguendo os copos em saudação.

Naquele momento, tudo encaixou-se. Dez anos de separação desvaneceram em nada, e apesar de cada um ainda carregar as cicatrizes da perda, escolhas e erros, a distância que marcara sua transição para a fase adulta se fora. Nunca mais um deles ficaria sozinho tempo o suficiente para ser alvo de Comensais da Morte. Nunca mais um deles desapareceria sem que os outros se desfizessem em trapos para encontrá-lo. E nunca mais um Maroto ficaria sozinho contra as dificuldades, pois tinham fechado o círculo. Precisara de perdas, sofrimento e recuperar um deles para isso, mas mais uma vez, eles eram os quatro garotos de dezessete anos ligados inabaláveis, juntos até o fim. Nunca se separariam.

Os quatro copos tocaram-se com um clique suave, relembrando um aperto de mão numa pequena passagem secreta há tantos anos. Remus sorriu enquanto bebericava a bebida, lembrando-se, e viu a expressão dele espelhada nos outros três rostos ao mesmo tempo. Ele ergueu o copo mais uma vez.

"Aos Marotos," ele disse. "Longo seja nosso reinado."

Sorrisos largos irromperam e cálices tocaram-se de novo. "Marotos!"

"Agora," Peter interrompeu com um sorriso, "vamos comer!"

"Sabe, Rabicho, nunca ouvi uma idéia melhor," Sirius declarou, afundando a cabeça no cardápio mais uma vez. Rindo, Remus fez o mesmo, e quando finalmente fez sua escolha, um guarçom apareceu magicamente ao seu lado, perguntando,

"O que gostaria esta noite, Diretor Lupin?"

Remus sorriu ligeiramente, de certo modo surpreso ao descobrir-se tão conhecido. É lógico, ele não deveria ficar nada surpreso; se Dumbledore tê-lo apontado como o professor de Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts anos atrás não tivesse sido o suficiente para acordar o mundo bruxo, sua promoção para diretor o fizera. A agitação da legislação pró-lobisomens (junto com maiores direitos para centauros, sereianos, elfos domésticos, e outros tipos de seres) que Dumbledore forçara no Ministério com certeza ajudara Remus a se tornar o mais bem conhecido da sua raça também. Se não estivessem em guerra, as novas leis provavelmente nunca teria passado, mas elas tinham, e nos anos seguintes, Remus passara a ser visto menos como um monstro assustador. Agora ele era só uma anormalidade da natureza, rancorosamente reconhecido como humano exceto na lua cheia.

O fato de vários dos mais perigosos lobisomens do mundo terem sido pegos no flagra (e com a _boca na botija_) na cena de um dos crimes mais sangrentos da guerra não afetava. Fenrir Greyback e seus seguidores tinham assassinado doze crianças, quatro pais e vários trouxas inocentes e a influência dos Comensais da Morte quase os livrara. Contudo, ninguém fora capaz de intimidar Dumbledore, e ele expulsara seis dele da Grã-Bretanha, e a ausência deles aliviara consideravelmente a visão mundial dos lobisomens. Com o tempo, eles quase se tornaram _normais_. Como agora.

Ele fez seu pedido com um sorriso educado, satisfeito em notar que o garçom não demonstrava nenhum constrangimento perto dele. Após todos os garçons terem se ido, James olhou por sobre a mesa para Peter. "Então, por que quis nos reuniar, afinal?"

"Não que não seja uma idéia brilhante, é claro, mas você parecia ter um motivo maior," Remus riu.

Peter sorriu ligeiramente. "Vocês me conhecem bem demais."

"Está desconcertado, Peter." Era digno de Sirius ignorar as gentilezas e ir direto ao ponto. "O que há?"

"Bom... Acho que só queria que vocês três ouvissem de mim, antes de lerem no jornal de amanhã de manhã," Peter deu de ombros.

"Ler o quê no jornal?" Um peso enorme acabara de se alojar no estômago de Remus. Os outros, ele notou, pareciam igualmente preocupados.

"Fiz uma entrevista com Eric Dummingston esta manhã," o amigo deles respondeu baixinho. Ele inspirou fundo, de forma trêmula, antes de continuar, "O artigo estará na edição de amanhã do _Profeta Diário_. Nele, eu admito abertamente ser um Comensal da Morte... e que publicamente renuncio a Voldemort."

Em todos aqueles anos juntos, Remus nunca ouvira seus amigos tão quietos. Enfim, porém, foi James quem falou.

"Sabe o que isso vai fazer com você, não é, Peter?"

"Me tornar o maior alvo desde que Sirius escapou de Azkaban, é, eu sei," Peter sorriu torto. "Mas tinha que fazê-lo. Não quero ser espião, e não posso me esconder." Os olhos verdes procuraram os rostos deles de forma desesperada, buscando compreensão. "Quero fazer a diferença."

As palavras dele ecoaram nos ouvidos de Remus. Quantas vezes ele as escutara antes? Dele mesmo, de Sirius, de James... mas nunca de Peter. Peter nunca superara sua timidez natural, forte o bastante para sentir o desejo ardente de lutar -- atá agora. E o que se podia dizer em face de uma coragem inesperada? Remus estava sem palavras, mas ele sabia que Peter precisava ter a aprovação dos amigos. Só desejava poder dizer o que seu amigo precisava ouvir.

Foi Sirius quem inclinou-se à sua direita e pôs uma mão no ombro de Peter. "Você fará, Peter," ele disse com um sorriso. "Não tenho dúvidas de que fará."

"Nem eu," Remus concordou, achando sua voz. De repente, porém, James conteve um riso.

"Parabéns, cara," ele disse com um sorriso largo. "Está para entrar na lista de desejos de Voldemort. Amanhã de manhã, tenho certeza de que Skeeter vai ter apostas sobre quanto tempo levará para você morrer."

Diante do olhar horrorizado de Peter, Remus socou James no braço esquerdo. "Não se preocupe. Ele só está brincando."

"Diz isso o único Maroto que não está na lista," Sirius bufou. "Está ficando para trás, Aluado."

Remus rolou os olhos. "Obrigado, mas eu passo essa honra em particular."

"E existe essa lista," James intrometeu-se. "Atualmente sou o número dois, bem atrás de Dumbledore, mas Sirius deve tomar meu lugar em breve. Graças a você, posso até mesmo cair para a quarta posição!"

"Isso não é muito engraçado, James," Peter comentou.

James deu de ombros. "Ria ou chore. Pessoalmente, prefiro rir."

"Eu também," Sirius concordou baixinho.

Quando a comida chegou, a conversa passou para tópicos mais leves. Logo, estavam lembrando-se dos velhos tempos, velhas brincadeiras, e velhos amigos. Era incrível ver os anos sendo removidos, mas ainda mais compensador era ver as linhas lentamente se desanuviarem do rosto de Sirius e vê-lo rir de verdade e divertir-se. Remus não o via assim tão distraído em mais de uma década, ainda assim, olhando para ele do outro lado da mesa, havia momentos quando a mesma luz entrava nos olhos de Sirius e ele ficava dez anos mais jovem, sem as marcas do inferno que Voldemort o fizera passar. Observá-lo discutir alegremente com James -- inevitavelmente, era sobre quadribol, igualzinho a qualquer outro desentendimento que eles tiveram -- era como olhar o passado.

"Mas você tem que ver Harry jogar," James concluiu. "Ele é simplesmente _incrível_. Nunca vi um Apanhador como ele. Esqueça aquele búlgaro -- qual é o nome dele, aliás, Drum? Algo assim. De qualquer forma, Harry é inacreditável. Tem que ver para crer -- conta pra ele, Remus."

O diretor de Hogwarts riu. "Pelo menos desta vez, Sirius, James não está exagerando. Harry _é_ bem incrível."

"É Krum, à propósito," Peter interrompeu. Diante do olhar de incompreensão de James, ele esclareceu. "O Apanhador búlgaro. O nome dele é Krum, e não Drum."

"Ah. Certo. Quem se importa com a Bulgária, afinal?" James perguntou, mas os outros riram.

"Nunca achei que veria o dia em que James Potter cometeria um erro ao falar de quadribol," Sirius conteve o riso. "Já estava na hora."

"Ora, cale a boca."

"Boa noite, senhores," uma voz de repente intrometeu-se na discussão deles e todos os quatro voltaram-se para encarar o próprio Sr. Salamander. Após um instante de silêncio surpreso, os Marotos conseguiram lembrar-se de suas educações e devolveram o cumprimento.

"A comida e o serviço foram satisfatórios esta noite?" Salamander perguntou.

"Sim, obrigado," Remus respondeu. "Tudo esteve maravilhoso."

"Se houver algo mais que precisam, pro favor me deixem saber," o dono do restaurante continuou com um sorriso. Após James assegurar-lhe de que o fariam, Salamander voltou-se para partir, só para parar e oferecer uma semi-curvatura na direção de Sirius. "E bem vindo de volta, Sr. Black. Sua falta foi sentida."

"Obrigado," Sirius respondeu baixinho, e Salamander partiu.

"Isso é que é serviço," Peter comentou.

"O que mais se pode esperar com um Black e um Potter sentando-se na mesma mesa?" Remus riu. "Eles se dobrariam para trás se precisassem."

Sirius bufou. "Devia ter visto o que aconteceu quando eu trouxe Julia para esse lugar--"

Ele parou com um olhar surpreso no rosto, piscando duas vezes, como se não conseguisse acreditar no que acabara de dizer. A expressão mais extraordinária cruzara o rosto de Sirius então, e Remus observou quando uma nova luz entrou em seus olhos.

Mas Remus permaneceu em silêncio, notando imediatamente que James e Peter faziam o mesmo. Como dariam a notícia a Sirius sem arrasar o pouco que sobrava de seu coração? Ele finalmente voltava para eles, finalmente começava a sarar -- mas isso desfaria tudo. Infelizmente, Sirius notara quando as expressões dos três amigos tornaram-se petrificadas.

"Ela é um Comensal da Morte, não é?"

Sua voz se tornara vazia, e o rosto que recentemente estivera cheio de luz se tornara sombrio. Estava pálido agora, magoado, fazendo Remus lembrar-se o qião precária a esperança poderia ser.

"Sim," James respondeu bem baixinho, e Remus não deixou de notar quando algo estranho cruzou o rosto dele. "Ela é."

Sirius fechou os olhos. Seu rosto era inescrustável, mas quando fitou-os de novo, os olhos estavam resignados. "Bom," ele disse devagarinho, "Acho que não é de se surpreender."

"Fale com Snape," Remus disse de repente, as palavras escapando de sua boca antes que pudesse ter a chance de pensar. A necessidade de dar esperança a Sirius sobrepujara qualquer precaução. Ele esclareceu rapidamente quando encarado pelo olhar confuso do amigo. "Ele é amigo dela, Sirius, e a conhece bem. Pode haver algo."

"O que quer dizer?" Sirius quis saber.

"Não sei, mas --"

"Com licença, Sr. Black, mas o Sr. Salamander achou que poderia querer ver isso imediatamente." A chegada do mâitre interrompera Remus no meio da frase, e Sirius aceitou a cópia oferecida do _Profeta Diário_. Aparentemente, era a edição noturna, mas o rosto de Sirius ficou ainda mais paralisado enquanto ele lia a primeira página. Enquanto isso, James agradecia o mâitre, que saiu em seguida, deixando os três amigos esperando.

Enfim, Sirius tirou os olhos do jornal, assombrados e com o rosto tenso. Sem dizer palavra, ele passou o _Profeta Diário_ para James, cujos olhos se arregalaram com raiva ao ler a manchete. Remus, porém, manteve o olhar centrado em Sirius, enquanto o amigo apoiava o queixo nas mãos e suspirava. Quando James lhe passara o jornal, Remus mexeu-se para que Peter pudesse lê-lo com ele.

FUGITIVO DE AZKABAN NO LIMITE  
_por_ Rita Skeeter, _Correspondente Especial _

Olhos assombrados mostram-se de um rosto que ainda está magro demais, e Sirius Black  
rejeita a chance de falar sobre suas experiências. O antes belo bruxo é agora  
apenas uma sombra de sua forma antiga, grosseiramente magro e caminhando com  
um ligeiro mancar que sem dúvida terá pelo resto da vida.  
Os olhos estão apagados agora, vazios quando ele está distraído; amigos íntimos falam de  
como ele parece ser apenas um cadáver andando no corpo de Sirius Black.  
Antes um Auror famoso e um bruxo bem extrovertido, Black agora é quieto e  
recluso, assombrado pelos dez anos nas mãos d'Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.  
A notícia de sua fuga milagrosa chegou a todo mundo bruxo nos últimos dias,  
e ele foi marcado como um sinal de esperança -- mas especialistas  
do Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças Mágicas dizem para não pôr muita fé em Black ainda.

""Black sem dúvida sofreu um intenso dano psicológico durante seu tempo em Azkaban,"  
diz Horace Funderburke, o Curandeiro-Chefe da Ala Mental do St. Mungus. "No início, seria  
ridículo esperar muito dele. Agora, o que Black obviamente precisa mais é de   
aconselhamento e ajuda profissional."

Muitos na comunidade bruxa estão céticos sobre a fuga repentina de Black,  
seu novo status como herói, e acima de tudo, suas tão comentadas capacidades.  
Apesar de haver muitas testemunhas no incidente de ontem no Beco Diagonal,  
a verdade da questão é que James Potter, o famoso Auror que estava  
acompanhando Black, provavelmente fez todo o trabalho mágico envolvido  
na luta contra dois Comensais da Morte.

Fontes próximas a Black confirmam estes relatos, dizendo que ele atualmente  
não está em condições de entrar na guerra contra Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.  
Ele é constantemente perturbado por lembranças e pesadelos, aparentemente tendo  
dificuldades de seguir no dia-a-dia. Também há, é lógico, perguntas persistentes  
sobre sua sanidade após passar tanto tempo nas mãos do bruxo das trevas  
mais poderoso da história, sem mencionar os Dementadores de Azkaban, aos  
quais ele foi constantemente exposto.

Portanto, enquanto o papel futuro de Black na guerra ainda deve ser visto, é  
óbvio que ele fará muito pouco no presente, e dificilmente é um símbolo de esperança  
que outros já começaram a dizer que ele é.

Remus ergueu os olhos e encontrou o olhar triste de James. O silêncio permaneceu, contudo, até que Peter terminasse o artigo; ele sempre fora o leitor mais deles. Enfim, quando Peter abaixara o _Profeta_, murmurrando um xingamento baixinho, todos eles se voltaram para Sirius. Nos poucos momentos que levaram para Remus ler o artigo, o rosto de Sirius se transformara de assombrado para zangado. Seus olhos azuis estavam estreitados.

"Eu pareço louco para vocês?" ele perguntou amargamente.

"E 'amigos íntimos' uma ova," Peter resmungou. "Com quem ela andou falando, Snape?"

"Nem ele é tão idiota." James balançou a cabeça. "Provavelmente a bruxa inventou tudo isso."

Remus espiou cuidadosamente Sirius. "Está tudo bem?"

"Estou bem." Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo preto na altura dos ombros de forma irritada. "Quer dizer, além de ser louco, incompetente e vazio," Ele sorriu pálido e deu de ombros. "Bom, uma em três não é tão ruim assim."

"Nem mesmo brinque com isso, Sirius," James disse alarmado, e Remus observou Sirius forçar um sorriso.

"Desculpe, cara. Estou sendo um pouquinho amargo, só isso."

"Você tem o direito de ser," Peter disse baixinho. "Principalmente depois de uma porcaria dessas."

Sirius deu de ombros de novo. "Só estou contente por James ter tirado dela aquela maldita Pena de Repetição."

"Gostaria de ter feito mais," James respondeu, mas Sirius acenou de forma distraída. Seu rosto ainda estava zangado, mas ele estava calculando baixinho.

"Então," Remus perguntou finalmente. "O que vamos fazer com isso?"

"Vamos?" Sirius repetiu de forma cética.

"Não acha mesmo que vamos deixar você ir pra cima dela sozinho, não é?" Peter quis saber.

"Sem chance," James comentou.

Remus sorriu. "Nenhuma."

**Título Original: **Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 26: Unforeseen Choices  
**Autora:** Robin  
**Tradução:** Rebeka


	28. Sombras e Pó

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E SETE: SOMBRAS E PÓ**

**NOTA:**Perdão pela demora, mas faz dias que o não me permite fazer o upload de capítulos! A vantagem é que terminei de traduzir o fic :) Vou postar os capítulos que faltam aos poucos, para me dar tempo de adiantar um pouco a continuação ;)

Onze anos atrás, se alguém lhe dizesse onde ela estaria agora, Julia teria lhe dito que era doido. Nove anos atrás, se alguém lhe dizesse que ela estaria fazendo o que fazia agora, teria rido dele. De jeito nenhum, ela teria dito, ela seria tão estúpida a ponto de espionar o Lord das Trevas.

E ali estava ela, tendo a escolha posta diante de si por um dos seus melhores e antigos amigos e sendo incapaz de simplesmente ignorá-la. Encorajada por Severus Snape e agora tendo se encontrado secretamente com Albus Dumbledore, Julia Malfoy era uma completa espiã a serviço da Ordem da Fênix. Dois dias antes, ela pusera os pés com firmeza numa estrada que poucos viveram para trilhar; as chances de morrer, ela sabia, eram extraordinariamente altas. Ainda assim ela escolhera, não por causa de um ataque de consciência, mas por causa de um homem. Julia fechou os olhos e tentou acalmar seu coração acelerado. O esforço em controlá-lo não ajudou muito. Tudo que ela via era o rosto dele.

Sirius Black fora a melhor coisa que lhe acontecera, e sua morte fora possivelmente a pior. Ela o conhecera há anos, é claro, antes de realmente encontrá-lo -- que Slytherin não sabia do quarteto de encrenqueiros da Gryffindor? Ela jogara quadribol contra ele também, mas nunca conversara de verdade com ele até que fora responsável por quase abrir sua cabeça com um balaço bem mirado. Ela não pedira desculpas, é lógico (ela era Slytherin, afinal de contas, e batedores aproveitavam as chances), mas ficara muito surpresa quando Black parara para cumprimentá-la pela mira no dia seguinte. O fato dele fazê-lo chamou a atenção de Julia, não porque ele era Gryffindor, mas porque ele era um Black. Estava tão acostumada com os preconceitos das famílias bruxas mais antigas contra mulheres no quadribol que nunca esperara que ele fizesse outra coisa senão ignorá-la.

Encontros ao acaso passaram a acontecer a partir daí, apesar dela nunca saber realmente se era pura sorte que causava isso ou se havia algo mais. Uma coisa levou a outra, e lentamente eles ficaram juntos. Julia não era leiga em relacionamentos, mas desde o início, Sirius era diferente. Ele conseguia fazê-la rir como nenhum outro, conseguia caçoar dela com um sorriso e nunca atiçar o orgulho Malfoy. Também se importava como nenhum outro, e ainda queria confiar nela; Sirius nunca receara os amigos dela, assim como ela nunca se importara com o fato dele ser amigo de um Potter, um puro-sangue pobre e o maior covarde da escola. Mas o mais importante de tudo, com Sirius ela podia ser ela mesma. Com ele, Julia podia esquecer a frieza dos Malfoy e esquecer da importância da pureza e do sangue, do dinheiro e do poder. O que ela fora criada para ver como pilares do mundo de repente eram menos importante porque ela podia rir. Ela podia causar problemas, E podia simplesmente ser ela mesma.

Ninguém em Hogwarts ficara muito surpreso por eles estarem juntos. O fato dele ser Gryffindor e dela ser Slytherin nem foi questionado; ele era Black e ela era uma Malfoy. Era perfeitamente aceitável e os pais dela ficaram satisfeitos.

Até Sirius se formar e se tornar um Auror.

A escolha dele forçara uma de sua parte também. Na época em que Julia formou-se no ano seguinte, os pais dela estavam mortos e Lucius era o chefe da família. Lucius, que subia rapidamente no poder como a mão direita do Lord das Trevas através de uma sucessão de passes cruéis e inteligência brutal. E ali estava Sirius, que era a estrela de sua geração de Aurores, já marcado pelos Comensais da Morte. Ao deixar Hogwarts, ela tivera que escolher um lado.

Ela escolhera Sirius.

Não fora fácil dar as costas para o caminho de Lucius, mas o fato dele não ser o dela tornava as coisas mais simples. Julia nunca gostara do poder; desde que se entendia por gente, queria ser uma arqueologista mágica. As trevas nunca a interessaram; ela era muito mais fascinada em fazer descobertas. Estudara muito porque queria, e era outro modo de provar que sua vida era dela. Julia sempre fora assustadoramente independente, Malfoy ou não, e com certeza era Slytherin o suficiente para não sacrificar suas próprias escolhas pelo mero desejo de sua família. Lucius estava desejoso de aceitá-la desde que ela permanecesse neutra. Julia não se importava muito.

Tudo mudara quando Sirius fora capturado. Ela nunca esqueceria o dia em que Remus Lupin aparecera na sua porta, de feições pálidas e sofridas. Ele não precisara contar-lhe, na época; ela soubera. E por dez anos ela achara que Sirius estava morto.

De algum modo, pelo caminho, ela acabara como uma Comensal da Morte. Como, não importava realmente, ela parara de se importar sobre quem vencia quando Sirius morrera, e Julia tivera que escolher um lado. Então, da segunda vez ela escolhera a família, porque para um Malfoy, não havia ninguém mais. Até agora.

Ódio guiara sua mão desta vez. Raiva contra o Lord das Trevas por manter Sirius no inferno por dez anos, raiva contra seu irmão por saber e mentir, raiva contra ela mesma por nunca perceber: tudo tivera seu papel. A consciência não tinha nada a ver com isso; Julia não era uma Comensal da Morte convenvional, e ela raramente tomara parte nas festas do Lord das Trevas. Ele a desculpara porque ela tinha mais utilidade em outro lugar, escavando ruínas e vivendo a vida de uma respeitável arquelogista mágica. Voldemort sempre estivera interessado em artefatos das trevas antigos, e Julia descobrira muitos para ele. Quando ela matava, ela o fazia rapidamente, e e tentava com força não se importar. Certo ou errado, ela há tempos decidira, não importava.

Mas parte dela sempre estivera consciente de que estava perdendo mais e mais dela mesma quanto mais fundo ela ia. Agora, porém, pelo menos sua decisão era sua, e as conseqüências eram algo que ela encararia sem pestanejar. E era a coisa certa, mesmo se o fogo tivesse morrido e Sirius não quisesse vê-la nunca mais. No mínimo ela agradeceria a ele, porém, por ter aberto esta porta.

_Minha escolha_, ela pensou calmamente, ajustando a máscara. _Minhas conseqüências._ Essa era a primeira vez em anos em que pensaria nisso sem mentir para si mesma. _Severus estava certo. É relaxante escolher, mesmo se isso puder ser minha morte. _Julia adiantou-se depressa, passando pela grande porta de carvalho que levava ao trono de Voldemort. Uma longa caminhada esticava-se diante dela, no fim da qual sentava-se o mais temido bruxo das trevas na história de seu mundo. Ele estava sóm o que era de certo modo surpreendente; ultimamente, Lucius estivera quase constantemente ao lado do Lord das Trevas. Uma sensação de terror espalhou-se na coluna de Julia, mas ela ignorou-a. Pelo menos ela sabia que não fora traída; se isso fosse sua morte, sabia que todos os outros Comensais estariam ali para testemunhá-la.

Enquanto caminhava, Julia afastou a máscara. Estivera no grupo tempo o suficiente para saber que Voldemort gostava de olhar nos rostos dos seguidores, sem dúvida para melhor utilizar sua habilidade em Legilimancia. Julia resistiu ao impulso de inspirar fundo; se havia alguma hora em que estaria correndo riscos, seria agora. Estar sozinha com o Lord das Trevas com certeza testaria suas habilidades enferrujadas de oclumancia -- mas pela primeira vez na vida, estava profundamente grata por Severus tê-la convencido a estudá-la no quinto ano deles, quando todo mundo achava que ele era só um nerd esquelético e escorregadio. Era uma habilidade que ela não propaganda por ter, e por isso, agora, estava sem dúvida, grata.

"Meu senhor," ela disse baixinho, ajoelhando-se diante dele.

"Julia..." a voz fria silvou. "Levante-se."

Ela fez como ordenado, esperando pacientemente para saber por que fora chamada. Certamente ela não estivera esperando a chamada; Julia estava para partir para a América do Sul mais uma vez, e apesar de estar buscando razões para adiar sua viagem, não esperara que Voldemort providenciasse uma.

"Tenho certeza de que já ouviu falar da fuga de um certo antigo... conhecido seu?" o Lord das Trevas perguntou de repente, pegando Julia de surpresa.

Ela desligou a fúria que ameaçava aparecer, surpresa pela raiva na voz dele. "Sim, meu senhor."

"Bom..." Voldermort silvou baixinho. No silêncio que se seguiu, Julia ficou tentada em perguntar o por quê, mas sabia que não devia. Enfim, ele continuou: "Tenho uma missão para você."

"Como posso servi-lo, Mestre?" Seu coração trovejava na sua garganta. Se ele quisesse que ela --

"Você irá achar Sirius Black," o Lord das Trevas comandou. "Vai renovar seu relacionamento, fingindo ter mudado de idéia por causa da sobrevivência dele. Através dele, você irá conseguir informação e passá-la para mim. Quando eu achar que a hora está certa, você me trará Black. Você compreende?"

O estômago de Julia apertou-se com tanta força que ela achou estar enjoada. Por um lado, lhe ofereciam a desculpa perfeita para ser espiã -- mas por outro, esparava-se que ela traísse Sirius no fim. Sua mente girava, e ela lutou para esvaziá-la, lutando para manter o rosto direito. _Ele realmente acha que eu posso trair alguém que amo? _ela se perguntou incrédula. Ou havia algo mais ali? Era algum tipo de armadilha? Não, ela respondeu à própria questão. Ele realmente acha que eu trairia Sirius, só porque ele nunca soubera o que é amor. Se há uma coisa que ele não entende, é o coração humano.

"Sim, meu senhor," ela respondeu suavemente. "Entendo perfeitamente."

"E não haverá conflitos de interesse?" Voldemort pressionou.

"Claro que não, mestre," Julia respondeu imediatamente. "Meu coração pertence inteiramente à sua causa."

O Lord das Trevas sorriu e dispensou-a. Enquanto ela saía da sala do trono, Julia teve que conter o impulso de sorrir. _Severus,_ ela decidiu, _ficaria orgulhoso do sarcasmo da última frase._

A mídia estava em frenesi. Primeiro, o artigo de Pettigrew aparecera aquela manhã, uma exclusiva para o _Profeta Diário_ esrita por ninguém mais do que Eric Dummingston, e agora uma conferência de imprensa marcada com o famoso fugitivo de Azkaban, Sirius Black. A conferência fora marcada para acontecer numa sala especial no Ministério da Magia, organizada, diziam-se os boatos, por ninguém menos do que o próprio Albus Dumbledore. Jornalistas de jornais e revistas de todo mundo corriam para conseguir lugares, e a sala espaçosa já estava lotada além do conforto. Contudo, ninguém estava reclamando; desde sua fuga, Sirius Black recusara terminantemente ser entrevistado, fotografado ou até mesmo citado. Agora, contudo, parecia que isso finalmente mudara.

Numa sala ao lado, duas figuras falavam baixinho. Uma andava nervosamente, e a outra sentava-se imóvel numa cadeira de aparência decrépita.

"Ainda não gosto disso," James reclamou, parando de andar por tempo o suficiente para olhar para Sirius.

"O que há para não gostar?" Sirius perguntou-se.

"Toda essa idéia sua e de Remus," James soltou. "O que há para se gostar nisso?" Assistir seu amigo dar de ombros em resposta não ajudou os nervos de James também. "É o local perfeito para uma tocaia dos Comensais da Morte."

"No Ministério? Dá um tempo, James." Sirius rolou os olhos. "Ninguém vai conseguir passar, principalmente com o Projeto Guardião funcionando e com a dúzia de Aurores que você postou por todo lugar."

James resmungou. "Ainda assim não gosto disso."

"Nem eu, na verdade." seu amigo admitiu, ainda aparentando calma.

"Então por que diabos está fazendo isso?" ele explodiu.

Sirius ergueu os olhos e respondeu numa voz dura. "Bom, pra começar, James, estou bem puto com aquela vadia mentirosa." Não havia dúvidas sobre quem era a vadia mentirosa; desta vez, Rita Skeeter escolhera o bruxo errado. "Além disso, não vou viver minha vida inteira com todo mundo perguntando-se se sou maluco ou não. Ou se não posso_ lidar _com o que aconteceu em Azkaban."

"Você não está pronto para isso, Sirius," James implorou baixinho, detestando dizer isso, mas sabendo que era verdade.

"Eu sei," Sirius replicou. "Mas às vezes a guerra é assim, não é? Temos que fazer coisas para as quais não estamos prontas. Voldemort não vai esperar até que eu esteja pronto também. Tenho que revidar e tenho que começar agora."

James deixou-se reconstar-se na parede próxima. "Eu sei."

"Senhoras e senhores, bem vindos ao Ministério da Magia," Clifford Meadows, o secretário de imprensa do Ministério disse alegremente. Devido a um bem aplicado feitiço Sonorus, sua voz trovejava na sala circular, fácil de ouvir e compreender. "O Ministério gostaria de agradecer-lhes por vir tão rápido, e sem mais delongas, permitam-me apresentar-lhes Sirius Black."

Alguém poderia ter soltado um martelo no chão e ele teria sido ignorado quando a sala ficou silenciosa. Todos os olhos viraram-se para encarar o bruxo jovial de caeblos pretos enquanto ele subia no palco, avaliando-lhe cuidadosamente, comparando a descrição com a do artigo de Skeeter. Apesar dele realmente andar mancando um pouquinho, favorecendo a perna direita, e estar obviamente magro, não havia como negar a confiança com que ele se movia ou os olhos alertas brilhando do rosto ligeiramente pálido. O cabelo na altura dos ombros estava limpo e caia numa elegância bagunçada que não poderia ser planejada, e seu cavanhaque estava cortado de forma perfeita. Exceto pelas linhas em torno dos olhos e da óbvia falta de nutrição, Sirius Black não parecia muito diferente do modo que muitos lembravam da sua aparência uma década atrás.

"Obrigado por virem." Sua voz baixa soou facilmente, ampliada apesar de ninguém tê-lo visto erguer a varinha. "Sou novato nesse negócio de conferência de imprensa, então vão ter que me desculpar pela minha brusquidão. Responderei algumas perguntas quando eu terminar, mas gostaria de fazer um discurso antes." O queixo dele levantou-se enquanto ele espiava os bruxos e bruxas reunidos.

"Ultimamente, certos indivíduos acharam certo imprimir mentiras sobre mim e atribuem outros como meus amigos. Estou aqui hoje para pôr fim nisso." Black pausou, e vários repórteres permitiram seus olhos vagarem na direção de Rita Skeeter, só para ver como ela reagiria. Como era típico, porém, ela só sorriu, tamborilando uma unha pintada de verde contra a pena na sua mão.

"Senhoras e senhores, vocês conhecem minha história. Passei dez anos como prisioneiro, cinco dos quais em Azkaban. Enfrentei coisas que provavelmente não acreditariam, mesmo que eu quisesse contar, e sobrevivi. Não estou louco. Nenhum louco teria fugido de Azkaban."

"Nem eu sou que você foram levados a crer. Admito os pesadelos, algo que qualquer um que esteve perto de um dementador pode entender. Admito que fui modificado pelas minhas experiências. Mas não irei admitir insanidade e não irei desabar sob pressão. Estive lutando esta guerra, de um modo ou de outro, desde meus dezessete anos." Os olhos azuis chamejavam. "E não se enganem -- continuarei a fazê-lo. Não importa o que aconteça, eu lutarei, combaterei Voldemort até o fim."

O silêncio reinou, e os repórteres reunidos não conseguiam acreditar que Sirius Black, prisioneiro d'Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado por dez anos, ousava dizer o nome 'Voldemort'. Havia tantos que temiam fazê-lo, mas o homem que estivera cara-a-cara com aquele horror por uma década não temia.

Ou ele estava louco, ou tinha um tipo de coragem que eles não estavam acostumados a ver.

Black deixou-lhes em silêncio por um longo momento, permitindo que suas palavras entrassem até que começassem a entender. Enfim, ele continuou numa voz mais baixa. "Isso termina meu discurso. Aceito perguntas agora."

Outro segundo silencioso se passou, e então o aposento explodiu. Repórteres competiram pela atenção dele gritando, acenando com os braços, ou, em alguns casos, lançando faíscas com as varinhas. Aqueles poucos tolos que tentaram isso foram rapidamente acalmados pela dúzia de Aurores que circulava a sala de conferências, o que desencorajou maiores esforços ao prometerem expulsar qualquer um que usasse magia. A presença dos Aurores, contudo, não era só para preservar a ordem. Estavam claramente para proteger Sirius Black, comandados por ninguém menos do que o próprio James Potter, que ficava de pé calmamente no fundo da sala. De todos os Aurores, ele era o mais próximo a Black, o que lembrou a vários jornalistas de que eles eram velhos amigos.

Enfim, Black apontou para uma bruxa de aparência esquelética, que lhe lançou um sorriso encantador antes de falar. "Belinda Caldrum, _O Vidente Dominical_," ela identificou-se. "Agora que está livre, o que vai fazer agora, Sr. Black?"

"Como a maioria já sabe, eu era Auror," ele respondeu. "E conversei sobre o assunto com o chefe da Divisão. Pretendo voltar a campo."

"Mas não diria que já fez sua parte?" Caldrum perguntou.

"Isso não é uma guerra onde se pode só 'fazer sua parte'," Black respondeu. "E não sou do tipo de sentar no banco."

"E os boatos de que o Ministério não acredita em você?" um bruxo berrou.

"Se existem tais boatos, ninguém ousou dizê-los na minha cara." Ele sorriu friamente, e pareceu haver uma pista de algo perigoso nos olhos dele, mas aquilo sumiu antes que algum dos bruxos e bruxas reunidos pudesse certificar-se. Ele apontou para outra bruxa.

"Doris Macintosh, _Semanário das Bruxas_," ela mencionou imediatamente. "Tenho certeza de que há muitas bruxas por aí perguntando-se se você tem algum interesse romântico atualmente. Há alguém especial, Sr. Black?"

Black deu um sorriso torto de que os fotógrafos rapidamente se aproveitaram. "Não. Ninguém no momento."

"Eric Dummingston, _Profeta Diário_," outro identificou-se. "Como um observador de fora, o que acha das chances do Ministério para essa guerra?"

"Acho que venceremos."

O comentário corajoso não intimidou Dummingston nem um pouco. Ele não era o repórter mais famoso do mundo bruxo por nada, afinal. "Por quê?"

"Porque precisamos," Black disse de forma neutra. "E apesar de eu dificilmente ser um observador imparcial, porque nunca é tarde demais. Sou a prova viva de que Voldemort não é invensível."

"Sr. Black, como consegue dizer o nome de Você-Sabe-Quem depois de tantos anos nas mãos dele?" Albert Addams da _Revista do Bruxo_ perguntou. "Não tem medo de fazê-lo?"

O rosto de Black fechou-se. "O medo o mata em Azkaban."

"E como foi seu tempo em Azkaban?"

Todos os olhos giraram para encarar a interlocutora, e ela sorriu docemente. "Rita Skeeter, _Profeta Diário_," ela identificou-se sem necessidade. Houve um momento obscuro de silêncio, e então ela acrescentou, "E como fugiu?"

O rosto de Black ficou pálido, apesar do quê, se era de raiva ou emoção, ninguém conseguia dizer. Finalmente, ele falou por dentes cerrados, tendo obviamente feito um grande esforço para manter o temperamento sob controle.

"Temo que," ele disse num tom brusco, "devo me recusar a responder quaisquer uma dessas perguntas. A primeira porque é da minha conta, e só minha, e a segunda porque, por mais interessante que o assunto seja, é um segredo que prefiro guardar para uso futuro."

Contudo, apesar de sua resposta ser bastante educada, o olhar ácido que ele lançou na direção de Skeeter foi o suficiente para fazê-la estremecer e murchar. Incapaz de encarar os olhos dele, a repórter afastou-se, tentando sorrir e falhando miseravelmente. Ao mesmo tempo, Black afastou-se do palco.

"Bom dia, senhoras e senhores. Agradeço pelo seu tempo."

"Muito bem, Almofadinhas," James disse quando ficaram sozinhos de novo. Agora, porém, os dois estavam bem dentro do QG da Divisão dos Aurores no Ministério, caminhando pelo corredor em meio a olhares curiosos. "Uma pena que Remus tinha que estar em Hogwarts essa manhã. Ele gostaria de ter visto isso."

"E uma pena que Peter fosse ser cercado se pusesse os pés perto da imprensa," Sirius concordou baixinho. Sua cabeça ainda estava confusa por causa do esforço de parecer tão calmo e controlado diante de tantos estranhos, mas tinha sido mais fácil do que esperara. A conferência fora necessária, é claro -- não o teria feito, do contrário -- mas fora difícil. Só a idéia do apoio incondicional dos amigos o fizera sair dessa.

"Como está?"

"Tudo bem, acho," ele admitiu. "Poderia ser pior."

"É," James concordou. "Achei que Skeeter tinha te pego."

"Estava pronto pra ela," Sirius respondeu amargamente. "Dessa vez."

Era estranho caminhar pela Divisão de novo. Antes, ele passara quase dezoito horas por dia nesse local, trabalhando desesperadamente para conter a ascensão ao poder de Voldemort. Ele trabalhara sozinho às vezes, ou fizera parceria com seu velho Tutor, Alastor Moody. Depois, ele fizera dupla com James, e cara, os dois causavam confusão juntos... As lembranças, apesar de pesadas às vezes, era boas. Agora, porém, completos estranhos sentavam-se em mesas familiares. Sirius engoliu em seco, sentindo-se fora de lugar.

"Então, quando quer começar?" James perguntou de repente.

"Como?"

"O treinamento de reintegração," o amigo esclareceu. "A menos que tenha mudado de idéia desde nossa conversa essa manhã."

"Não, não mudei," Sirius respondeu depressa. Deu de ombros como desculpa. "Minha cabeça estava em outro lugar."

"Dá pra ver."

"Então quando estiver pronto," ele respondeu. Uma parte dele quase arrependeu-se de não aceitar a proposta de Remus então, mas a idéia desfez-se bem rápido. Ele precisava lutar, precisava ser parte disso. Ficara longe por muito tempo.

"Por aqui."

James levou-o até um cubículo de tamanho médio no qual uma bruxa magra, de cabelos pretos, sentava-se lendo uma pilha de relatórios. Estava de bochechas coradas, mas suas feições sem graça estavam de certo modo severa com a concentração, até que James limpou a garganta e ela ergueu os olhos. A bruxa levantou-se de imediato.

"Esta é Hestia Jones. Ela irá conduzir seu treinamento de reintegração," James disse. "Hestia, esse é Sirius Black."

Sirius esticou a mão. "Prazer em conhecê-la."

"Igualmente." O aperto dela era firme, mas ele leu a dúvida nos olhos dela. Por dentro, Sirius suspirou. Ele supôs que iria receber bastante disso, mas não tornava isso menos irritante. Obviamente, ela achava que ele ia dar muito trabalho.

Ele sorriu ligeiramente. Obviamente, ele teria que provar que ela estava errada.

Houve uma batida na porta, e Arabella Figg ergueu a cabeça de uma pilha colossal de papelada na mesa dela. Qualquer coisa valia o alívio. "Entre!"

Por mais surpreendente que fosse, era Alice Longbottom, uma Auror sênior que, apesar de ser uma das melhores amigas de 'Bella, raramente aparecia para visitas devido a agenda pesada de ambas. "Desculpe incomodá-la, 'Bella."

"Não é incômodo," Figg assegurou-lhe. "Estava esperando por um intervalo, de qualquer forma. Sente-se, por favor."

Alice sentou-se, extendendo uma pasta ao mesmo tempo. "James achou que você devia ver isso imediatamente."

Arabella aceitou o arquivo, vislumbrando o nome impresso na margem. Muito para sua surpresa, era _Bartemius Crouch Junior_. A Chefe da DELM ergueu os olhos, surpresa. "Sobre o que é isso?"

"Algumas semanas atrás, recebemos uma dica anônima sobre o jovem Sr. Crouch. De início, parecia ser só uma brincadeira, mas James designou um Auror novato para fuçar por aí mesmo assim, e as coisas começaram a surgir. Aí eu peguei o caso e tenho uma equipe seguindo Crouch por vinte e um dias. A evidência é sólida, 'Bella. Ele é um Comensal da Morte."

"Um o quê?" Arabella sentiu o próprio queixo cair. "O _filho_ de Crouch?"

"Me surpreendeu também. Ele sempre pareceu um bom rapaz," Alice replicou. "Mas verifiquei tudo duas vezes, e um dos meus homens conseguiu segui-lo para uma congregação dos Comensais. Ele é um deles."

Arabella piscou vagarosamente, folheando o arquivo enquanto os fatos alinhavam-se na sua cabeça. "Isso vai ser uma confusão dos diabos," ela comentou baixinho.

"O filho do Vice-Ministro, eu sei," sua amiga respondeu. "Se servir de consolo, não achamos que o pai saiba."


	29. Chances Importantes

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E OITO: CHANCES IMPORTANTES**

"Como sabe, o Treinamento dos Aurores tem sete seções básicas," Hestia Jones começou numa voz seca. "Antes da guerra, essas seções, combinadas com o Treinamento de Auror Básico e a Fase de Tutelado levava-se três anos para se completar. Agora o processo inteiro é espremido em um período de um ano porque perdemos Aurores mais depressa do que conseguimos treinar os substitutos. Com você, o processo será ainda mais curto."

"A maioria dos Aurores que deixaram o campo nunca voltaram. A maioria não está nem mesmo viva para fazê-lo," ela continuou. "Então, você é de certo modo um caso único, principalmente considerando-se você ter ficado longe por tanto tempo. Além disso, acho que sua magia básica sofreu bastante enquanto era um prisioneiro, então vamos ter que voltar mesmo ao início."

Sirius remexeu-se ligeiramente na cadeira, mas ficou em silêncio, mordendo de volta uma resposta impaciente. Jones, é claro, continuou como se não tivesse visto nada.

"Assim, passaremos duas semanas trabalhando em feitiços simples, lentamente adiantando para magia mais avançada. Depois disso, organizei um curso ultra-rápido de uma semana para cada uma das sete seções, começando com Cobertura e Disfarce e terminando com Maldições de Combate. Aí você será testado em cada uma das seções para nos certificarmos de que está nos padrões dos Aurores. Assumindo que _isso_ funcione," (e nada na voz dela fez Sirius achar que ela acreditava que ia) "você fará parceria com um Auror experiente por seis meses."

"Então vamos pôr assim," Sirius disse devagar. "Passarei quase três meses de _re_-treinamento, e aí me submeter a um novo Tutelado por outros seis?"

Ele tentou tirar a irritação da voz, mas não tinha certeza se Jones teria notado mesmo assim. Sua resposta foi simples: "Precisamente."

"Não tenho nove meses."

Só então ela pareceu notar que ele não estava feliz com aquilo. "Como?"

"Eu disse que não tenho _nove meses_ para perder," Sirius replicou com uma precisão gélida. "E nem a Divisão."

"Perdoe-me por crer que sua contribuição não vai fazer diferença entre a vida e a morte de toda Duvisão de Aurores," ela comentou com sarcasmo.

Sirius engoliu o mau humor; agora, era a última coisa que ele precisava. "Nunca disse que seria assim," ele retorquiu. "Mas há algumas coisas que posso dizer com certeza. Um: Voldemort me quer, e está disposto a arrebentar qualquer coisa para isso. Dois: minha magia básica _não_ precisa de ser relembrada. Lutei dois duelos diferentes nos últimos três dias e saí vencedor dos dois. Três: não estou doido nem inepto, e não há nada de errado com minha memória. Posso ter passado os últimos dez anos como prisioneiro, mas me lembro como se luta."

"Acabou?" Jones perguntou com frieza.

"Deveria?" Sirius retorquiu, nem querer ceder nem um pouco, e foi recompensado por raiva faiscando nos olhos dela.

"Na verdade, não me importa o que você sabe ou não," Jones explodiu. "Meu trabalho é re-treiná-lo e isso significa que faremos do meu modo ou de modo algum. Se não gostar, pode ir embora agora."

Sirius levantou-se e saiu do cubículo sem dizer palavra.

"Então, o que temos aqui, Perkins?" Arthur perguntou curioso, tendo acabado de aparatar na cena.

"Uma coisa interessante, na verdade," seu colega respondeu. "Parece que o velho Martook encantou um iate trouxa junto com todos os seus brinquedinhos."

"Sim, mas o que faremos com ele?" Arthur perguntou preocupado, coçando a cabeça. "Não é como se pudessemos voar com ele para o Ministério. Onde o poremos?"

Arthur e Perkins estavam atualmente investigando o inventário do falecido Dennis Martook, e o processo estava levando dias. É lógico que desde a promoção de Arthur ele não fora muito necessário em campo, mas ele achava aquilo simplesmente fascinante. O inventário de Martook certamente não era exceção, na verdade, estava se tornando a batida mais incrível de que Arthur _já ouvira falar_. Primeiro fora telefones explosivos e televisões que mudavam os canais aleatoriamente. Aí os dois começaram a achar ventiladores de teto mordentes e latas de lixo que vomitavam; as coisas só ficaram piores quando Perkins tropeçara na pá que cavava sozinha. Depois disso Arthur tropeçara numa porta que o chutara para fora da casa, e nesse ponto sua atenção fora chamada para Perkins, que gritava perto da fonte.

Martook vivera em Aberdeen antes de sua morte, bem na praia. Não era muito popular entre os bruxos, o que provavelmente explicava como ele conseguira sai ileso por ter enfeitiçado quase todos os itens trouxas da casa inteira. Isso e qualquer bruxo saberia que barcos -- _Como Perkins o chamava, ieti?_ Arthur perguntou-se -- não eram exatamente normais.

"Não sei. Podíamos talvez deixar aqui," Perkins respondeu com um dar de ombros, mas a inspiração atingiu Arthur de repente e não escutou aquilo.

"Será que ele tem um motor?" ele se perguntou sem fôlego.

Perkins riu (ele nascera trouxa e entendia dessas coisas melhor do que Arthur). "Claro que tem motor. Esse barco luxuoso parece ter _nadadeiras_?"

Arthur ignorou o sarcasmo e pulou no barco. Isso ia ser interessante!

"James, nós temos um problema."

Sirius encaminhou-se diretamente para a sala do amigo sem se incomodar em bater e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ele se sentou na cadeira diante de uma mesa de madeira de aparência bem bonita -- Sirius nunca estivera na sala de James, mas decidiu que essa serviria -- e olhou o amigo diretamente no olho. De sua parte, James olhou para Sirius como se ele tivesse duas cabeças.

"O que é?"

"Jones," Sirius disse bruscamente.

James respirou fundo antes de olhá-lo cuidadosamente. "O que aconteceu, Sirius?"

"Ela!" Com esforço, ele freou a irritação. "Hestia Jones e o programa de 're-treinamento' de nove meses."

"Ela -- como é? Nove meses? Do que, em nome de Merlin, você está falando?"

"É," ele respondeu de forma amarga. Estava tão cansado das pessoas o tratarem como se fosse feito de vidro. "Aparentemente, sou incapaz, além de lelé."

"Sei Hestia nunca diria isso," seu amigo comentou.

"Certo, ela não disse. Mas ela com certeza deixou implícito."

"É possível você ter entendido mal?"

Sirius suspirou. "Olha, sei que você disse que ela é uma boa Auror e não duvido disso. Na verdade, aposto que até é uma mulher legal também." _Fria como um _pe_ixe, mas darei o benefício da dúvida._ "mas ela quer que eu faça um curso intensivo de três meses seguido de uma Tutelagem de seis meses. Pelo amor de Deus, James, _eu_ estava para começar a Tutelar pessoas antes de eu me tornar seu Fiel do Segredo!"

"Eu sei, Sirius, eu sei," James reassegurou-lhe. "Não comece."

"Desculpe." Ele freou o temperamento de novo. Ficava cada vez mais difícil e Sirius não sabia o que faria se James começasse a duvidar dele também.

Seu amigo acenou a desculpa. "Tudo bem. O que Hestia disse exatamente?"

"Em suma, acho que ela acredita em tudo que Skeeter disse." Sirius balançou a cabeça e resistiu ao impulso de usar uma linguagem bem chula. Se ela seria para a irritante Auror ou para a repórter mexeriqueira ele não sabia muito bem; contudo, ele não se importava. "Ela começou a falar em voltar ao básico e rever todo processo de treinamento do Auror... um punhado de baboseira de que não preciso. Estive estudando sozinho e sei de minhas fraquezas. Meus reflexos foram para as cucuias e estou fraco com magias complicadas. Também tenho que trabalhar nas reações de combate e simplesmente descobrir como reagir sob pressão. _Não_ preciso ler o _Livro de Feitiços Padrão de Miranda Goshawk_."

James riu. "Você já chegou a lê-lo alguma vez, cara?"

"Claro, quando eu tinha uns seis anos." Sirius finalmente abriu um sorriso. Pessoas como Jones simplesmente o punham doido; ele não conseguia mais agüentar não ser acreditado. Não escapara de Azkaban para ser chamado de mentiroso e aquilo estava começando a irritá-lo.

Eles sorriram, ambos lembrando-se dos dias passados sob uma árvore, alguns dos quais foram mais bobos que outros, mas todos eles memoráveis. Mas a nostalgia compartilhada não podia durar para sempre, havia uma guerra acontecendo agora, e nenhum deles era mais criança. Infelizmente, a realidade sempre intervinha. Enfim, James respondeu,

"Irei falar com ela, Sirius. Está certo quando diz que ela está pegando bem pesado quanto a isso, mas _Hestia_ está certa em dizer que você precisa de uma revisão." Sirius franziu o cenho, mas James não o deixou objetar. "No mínimo, precisamos revisar e testar para reassegurar pessoas como Arabella de que você está pronto, e que não perdeu os miolos."

"Bom saber que Figg acredita tanto em mim," Sirius resmungou, incapaz de tirar a amargura da voz. James, porém, não ia aturar aquilo.

"Ela tem motivos para duvidar de você, entende. 'Bella não o conhece tão bem quanto eu, e isso parece quase um milagre. Então faça os testes o mais rápido que puder e talvez possamos começar a trabalhar em Azkaban."

Aquela era a primeiríssima vez que um deles se referia à prisão nesse contexto, e Sirius viu os olhos de James centrarem-se nele de forma preocupada. Era óbvio que seu amigo não pretendia mencioná-la assim mas Sirius assentiu com convicção. "Com certeza."

Alívio brotou no rosto do amigo, mas uma sombra de dúvida manchou-o. "Não quero pressioná-lo," James disse baixinho.

"Está preocupado com a idéia de que eu não quero nada que me lembre daquele lugar, não é? Que eu queira ficar longe a todo custo?" Sirius perguntou.

"Já aconteceu antes," o Auror comentou.

"Não sou Dung Fletcher, James," ele respondeu, inspirando para se concentrar de uma maneira que ele esperava que o amigo não visse. "Apesar de entender a escolha dele, acho que foi errada. Nunca me recuperaria se me escondesse. E não posso me esconder para sempre, de jeito nenhum."

_Não do modo que Voldemort me quer,_ ele não disse, mas a questão era a mesma. E talvez James viu a inspiração e a pausa que ele fizera para se reassegurar. Aquilo não importava. Amigos, Sirius aprendera tempos atrás, não o desprezavam pelo que você teve que ser. Nos caminhos que precisavam tomar, ansiavam por andar ao seu lado -- não importava quão longa ou quão sombria a estrada fosse. Sorriu ligeiramente, e ficou surpreso em sentir que não era forçado.

"Tinha que me certificar," James disse.

"Eu entendo."

Arabella Figg entrou com tudo na sala do Ministro da Magia, parecendo um furacão. Sua chegada abrupta assustou até mesmo Lily, e fez Fawkes piar irritado quando ela invadiu a sala de Dumbledore, batendo a porta atrás de si. Se fosse possível, ela tinha certeza de que fumaça estaria saindo de suas orelhas.

"Ele se foi," ela sussurrou. A fúria tornava suas palavras curtas e entrecortadas e definitivamente prendiam a atenção de Dumbledore. O bruxo venerável espiou-a cuidadosamente por sobre o aro de seus óculos.

"Sente-se, Arabella," ele disse baixinho. "Quem se foi?"

Ela permaneceu de pé, balançando a cabeça e resistindo ao impulso de quebrar algo. "Crouch. Junior," ela explodiu. "Meu pessoal o trouxe em custódia hoje e agora ele_ se foi._ Desapareceu. Direto de uma cela de segurança máxima."

"Minha nossa."

"É _tudo_ que pode dizer?" ela quis saber, olhando furiosa para seu superior. "Um Comensal da Morte se foi e você diz é 'minha nossa'?"

Albus olhava para ela com olhos azuis de repente alertas. "Sente-se, Arabella," ele repetiu baixinho, mas agora sua voz estava mais dura e não aceitava discussão. Ela o fez, e os olhos dele concentraram-se nela. "Tenho muito a dizer, minha amiga, como bem sabe," ele replicou. "Contudo, prefiro não me adiantar em conclusões. Conte-me o que aconteceu."

Ela respirou fundo e organizou seus pensamentos zangados. De todas as pessoas, Arabella Figg sabia que perder a cabeça não era uma boa maneira de cuidar das coisas; infelizmente, isso não mudava o fato de ser difícil controlar-se. Quando criança, ela tinha um temperamento explosivo, principalmente nos dias em que seus pais tinham se convencido de que ela era um aborto. Um acidente aleatório a ajudara a enitar esse destino, contudo, e anos lutando contra bruxos das trevas a ensinaram a perder o controle de sua raiva. Em momentos como esse, porém, entrar em fúria seria muito bom.

"Uma equipe de Aurores experientes trouxe Crouch bem cedo de manhã liderados por Alice Longbottom. Ele foi encarcerado pouco depois da conferência de imprensa de Black" -- Arabella não teve que dizer o que ela achava disso -- "e posto na nossa cela de maior segurança. Pouco depois do meio-dia, o pai dele apareceu, exigindo ver as evidências contra ele."

O rosto de Dumbledore fechou-se. "E o que aconteceu então?"

"Permitiram que ele visse a mesma evidência que te mostrei noite passada," ela respondeu imediatamente. "Como sabe, os fatos são enormes. Crouch não ficou contente, mas não podia discutir. Infelizmente, ele aí exigiu o direito de visitar seu filho, o que os Aurores garantiram" -- ela fez uma careta -- "e partiu logo depois."

"E então o filho escapou," o Ministro terminou de forma grave para ela.

"Sim. Duas horas contadas depois que o pai saiu." Ela mordeu o lábio para conter o comentário sarcástico que a coincidência permitia. "O que foi cerca de quinze minutos atrás."

"Entendo."

"É, eu também," 'Bella comentou sombriamente. "Não acredito em coincidências, Albus."

Dumbledore franziu bastante o cenho e ela sabia o que ele estava para dizer. Barty Crouch era o Vice-Ministro da Magia e um bruxo de poder magnífico por si só. Aquele poder não era somente mágico também; muito dele derivava-se da influência e autoridade política que ele possuía. Não faria nada bem a Dumbledore sair perseguindo seu vice com acusações falsas; em vez disso, isso só daria a Crouch a desculpa que ele queria para remover o Ministro e tomar o lugar dele, o que ambos sabiam que causaria desastre ao mundo bruxo. Contudo, também haviam certas coisas que não se podia permitir em continuar. Enfim, Dumbledore suspirou.

"Investigue calmamente, 'Bella," ele disse. "Use os recursos da Ordem quando puder. Prefiro evitar escândalos."

"Considere feito."

Dumbledore assentiu, de repente parecendo muito mais velho do que era. Sua voz era baixa e pesada. "Obrigado."

Naquela tarde, um Sirius Black exausto dirigiu-se para as lareiras do Ministério. Estivera fazendo exercícios o dia todo nas Salas de Teste cuidadosamente designadas da Divisão dos Aurores, forçando a memória e reflexos ao limite. Estava muito grato por aquelas câmaras de prática, cada uma contendo uma rede de feitiços cuidadosamente trabalhados que podiam ser ativados em inúmeros níveis de dificuldade, permitindo a um Auror (ou aprendiz) concentrar-se das magias, reflexos de duelo e técnica de combate. Na ausência de Hestia Jones, quem ele suspeitava _bastante_ estar com raiva dele, ele trabalhara duro. Duro demais, provavelmente.

Mas era bom, de uma maneira estranha. Embora Sirius agora tivesse que pôr noventa por cento de sua concentração em não favorecer demais da perna direita, uma sensação de realização o preenchia. A dor, ele sabia, não duraria para sempre, e o suor no treinamento era igual a menos sangue no combate. Portanto, Sirius conseguia lidar com muito suor.

Ele sorriu um pouquinho, lembrando-se das muitas vezes em que Alastor Moody martelara aquelas palavras na sua cabeça. É claro, Sirius tinha uma cabeça anormalmente dura, mas Moody passara a mensagem com sua eficácia costumaz. Simplesmente treinara Sirius sem parar, forçando cada vez mais até que a importância de treinar fosse algo que seu aluno conseguisse entender até no sono. Sua influência não diminuíra também; Sirius ainda se esforçava o máximo que podia, sabendo que precisava _agora_ saber de seus limites, e que descobri-los em combate seria um desastre. Mesmo morto, a influência de Alastor "Olho-Tonto" Moody permanecia.

Estava preocupado demais com as lembranças para notar a aproximação da bruxa até ser tarde demais.

"Doris Macintosh, _Semanário das Bruxas_," ela se apresentou, adiantando-se. Ele reconheceu o cabelo loiro encaracolado e os olhos azuis da conferência de imprensa daquela manhã, é lógico, mas estava sem idéia de como ou por que ela o procurava agora. Mas Macintosh imediatamente estendeu a mão, que Sirius apertou sem pensar muito.

Instintos cultivados em Azkaban lhe disseram que era hora de fugir, mas resistiu ao impulso. Estava no mundo real agora, e não podia fugir de repórteres -- apesar de preferir enfrentar um Comensal da Morte. Pelo menos sabia exatamente o que eles queriam.

"Srta. Macintosh," ele respondeu com cuidado, afastando a mão da dela da forma mais educada que pôde. Sirius queria estranhos não fizessem se sentir tão desconfortável. E ele não gostava de ser tocado.

"Estou rão contente por tê-lo alcançado, Sr. Black," ela soltou, lançando um sorriso deslumbrante para ele. Os dentes eram brancos demais, Sirius pensou; eles brilhavam. "Falei com meus editores após a conferência de imprensa e decidimos premiá-lo com o Prêmio de Sorriso Mais Chamoso do _Semanário das Bruxas_."

"Como?" Sirius fitou-a, certo de ter ouviso errado.

Macintosh empurrou uma foto na sua direção. Fora tirada naquela manhã, capturando o instante em que ele sorrira torto em resposta à pergunta sobre sua vida amorosa. "O Prêmio do Sorriso Mais Charmoso," ela sorriu. "Com certeza já ouviu falar."

"Estive fora por dez anos," ele lembrou-a secamente. "E antes disso, não passava meu tempo lendo revistas de bruxas."

"Sinto muit--"

"Não importa." Sirius dispensou a desculpa com um aceno de mão. Estava ficando enjoado de ouvir aquilo. Ela sorriu agradecida, sem saber que outro daqueles sorrisos cegantes o tornava enjoado.

"Bom, de qualquer forma, só queria que você soubesse que aparecerá na capa da edição de amanhã do _Semanário das Bruxas_," Macintosh continuou alegremente.

_Posso me recusar? _Sirius perguntou-se acidamente. Em vez disso, porém, respondeu o mais educado que pôde. "Obrigado."

Aos seus ouvidos, a resposta não soava nada agradável, mas evidentemente fora boa o bastante para ela. Com outro sorriso brilhante (fazendo Sirius querer vomitar os restos não-digeridos de seu almoço), Doris Macintosh afastou-se depressa, alheia às preocupações do resto do mundo e bem satisfeita consigo mesma. Sirius observou-a ir-se com uma expressão estupefata no rosto, finalmente dando de ombros e continuando seu caminho. Em alguns minutos, voltaria a Hogwarts e poderia fingir que aquilo tudo era só outro sonho ruim.

"Ainda se pergunta sobre o mundo lá fora?" Frank perguntou baixinho.

Bill piscou os olhos com a pergunta inesperada. "Sim. Por que pergunta?"

"Só queria saber," sua companhia respondeu. "É um modo de me certificar de que você ainda está são... os loucos não pensam muito sobre a casa."

Imagens de sua família lampejaram na sua mente. Uma a uma, Bill viu os rostos dos pais, então o de Percy e os dos gêmeos, depois Ron e Ginny -- e no fim o de Charlie._ Charlie._ A tristeza inchou-se dentro dele, mas Bill afastou-a. Com freqüência os dementadores concentravam-se naquela lembrança horrível, do dia em que Arabella Figg viera contar aos Weasley que seu filho tinha sido assassinado... Às vezes ele se perguntava porque o próprio James não viera, mas agora Bill entendia. Tendo passado a conhecer o Auror durante os os longos dias que levaram à Operação Quebragelo, ele passara a saber bem mais sobre James Potter do que era aparente à sua imagem pública. Ele sabia que, sendo o Tutor de Charlie, James ficara arrasado por sua perda.

Às vezes perguntava-se se Charlie podia vê-lo agora. Se pudesse, Bill esperava que conseguisse torná-lo orgulhoso.

"Esquecer-se deve ser um inferno," ele enfim sussurrou.

"Quanto mais fica aqui, mais difícil é se lembrar," Frank comentou. Sua voz rouca estava amarga agora.

"No que pensa?" Bill perguntou num impulso.

Uma longa pausa seguiu-se à pergunta, e por um instante ele começou a desejar não tê-la feito. Frank, ele sabia, estava em Azkaban há mais tempo que ele; talvez ele estivesse falando por experiência própria e tivesse dificuldade em lembrar-se de tempos melhores ou do mundo lá fora. Talvez Frank estivesse tão quieto porque temesse estar enlouquecendo--

"Penso na minha família," o outro replicou suavemente. "Me pergunto como meu filho está..."

A meia-noite, no mundo bruxo, normalmente era considerada uma hora augorenta. Desde o início da guerra, as profundas horas da escuridão significavam maldade e as bruxas e bruxos bons temiam a noite. Do mesmo modo, a maioria ficava dentro de casa em horas tão sinistras, adormecidos, se possível. Coisas ruins aconteciam à meia-noite, e poucos queriam fazer parte daquilo. A meia-noite, dizia-se, era quando os Comensais da Morte saíam para brincar.

A meia-noite definitivamente não era a hora ideal para uma limpeza de primavera.

"KREACHER!"

A paciência de Remus finalmente explodira, e sua varinha estava em mãos, apontada para o elfo doméstico degenerado como uma ameaça precisa. "Se chegar a pensar em soltar esse bicho-papão, juro por tudo que é sagrado que azaro você até o próximo século!"

Bem à esquerda e ocupado lutando com um porta-guarda-chuva, Sirius riu. "Inacreditável ele, não é?"

"Achei que você estivesse brincando," Remus resmungou, ainda apontando a varinha para Kreacher, que murmurrava furioso.

"O lobisomem está falando com Kreacher como se Kreacher se importasse com o que um monstro tem a dizer--"

"Kreacher, se dizer outra coisa, vou dar roupas a você!" Sirius berrou, interrimpendo o elfo doméstico. Grandes olhos aquosos concentraram-se nele então, mas ele olhou-o com raiva, dirigindo-se a passos largos para o serviçal da família Black. Deixou o porta-guarda-chuva cuidando de si mesmo. "Experimente."

"Meu senhor deve fazer o meu senhor desejar." Kreacher curvou-se bem baixo e então começou a murmurrar. "Ah, a pobre senhora de Kreacher odiaria ver isso. Traidores e aberrações e monstros manchando sua cada..."

"Ah, me cansei disso," Remus explodiu de repente, mais impaciente do que Sirius jamais o vira. "Já volto."

_Crack._ Remus aparatou, deixando Sirius olhando fixo e Kreacher resmungando. Finalmente, Sirius voltou-se para o elfo. "Você realmente sabe lidar com as pessoas, não é?"

Kreacher fitou-o furioso com um silêncio estóico.

"Pra onde Remus foi?" James perguntou, entrando com Peter. Ambos estavam cobertos de poeira e lodo, tendo aberto guerra com o número 12 da Grimmauld Place pelas últimas quatro horas e tendo feito tão pouco progresso quanto Sirius e Remus tinham feito na sala de estar.

"Boa pergunta," Sirius respondeu enquanto Kreacher encolheu-se pela porta que os amigos dele tinham passado. "O monstrinho deve tê-lo irritado bem. Ele disse que voltaria já."

"Remus, zangado?" Peter riu. "Quer pena que perdi isso."

"Acho que Kreacher ofende o sentido de ordem dele," James respondeu com um sorriso. "Merlin sabe, eu não agüentaria um elfo doméstico como ele."

"Eu disse que minha mãe era birutinha, cara."

"É, foi o que percebemos pelo quadro berrando no corredor," Peter comentou. "Lily ainda está brigando com ele."

"Lily contra minha mãe?" Sirius riu largo. "Quase tenho pena da morcega velha. Quase."

"Eu não," James respondeu sombriamente. "Já teria explodido o maldito quadro se Lily não tivesse me detido. Devia ter ouvido do que ela chamava Lily..." Um olhar capisbaixo cruzou o rosto de James. "Mas Lily _ria_ dela. Sem ofensa, Sirius, mas sua mãe era uma biruta."

Mas Sirius só bufou. "Eu avisei você, mas isso foi idéia sua, pelo que me lembro."

"Você concordou, Almofadinhas."

"Com reservas."

"Reservas, uma ova!" Peter riu. "Isso vai se tornar uma casa ótima assim que for limpa um pouco."

"Um pouco?" James bufou.

Sirius rolou os olhos e respondeu a Peter. Sua voz era sombria. "Você não precisava viver e crescer aqui, Rabicho. Era diferente na época."

_Tudo era diferente na época._ Sirius ainda se lembrava de fugir de casa aos dezesseis e jurar nunca retornar. Odiava esse local, por mais bonita, antiga e esplêndida que a casa fosse. Para Sirius, Grimmauld Place, 12 representava uma história familiar com a qual ele estivera lutando por toda sua vida para superar: preconceito, arrogância e trevas. Ele não quisera voltar, mesmo quando soubera da morte da mãe e do fato de ter herdado a casa. Só a insistência de James e Remus o trouxera de volta e quando os cinco a visitaram pela primeira vez mais cedo naquela noite, Sirius quase desistira. Não só o local estava uma bagunça, mas também o lembrava de coisas que eram melhor ficarem esquecidas.

Ele respirou fundo e olhou a tapeçaria na parede oposta. A Nobre e Antiga Casa dos Black. Não podia negar que havia pessoas boas ali também, e boas lembranças misturadas com as más -- mas ambas eram diminuídas pelas trevas e pela maldade. Sirius suspirou. Talvez deixasse a tapeçaria ali. Talvez a deixasse como um lembrete do passado que ele escolhera superar e da história que tornou o que ele era. As forças que o modelaram e modificaram por sua vida e nem todas elas boas. Quem sabe a história de sua família fosse uma boa lição para se lembrar.

De qualquer forma, sua família era uma boa tradição a se quebrar.

_Pop._ Remus de repente apareceu na frente deles; as proteções Anti-Aparatação pela casa eram tão velhas que Sirius as removera completamente. Ele as consertaria quando se mudasse, junto com todas as outras defesas decadentes que a casa possuía. Contudo, até ele não podia discustir as vantagens de ter um lar que não fosse fácil de localizar, principalmente com Voldemort o caçando feito louco. E ele apreciava a ironia de retornar para ali como o último dos Black, principalmente depois de sua mãe jurar que ele nunca receberia nada.

"Bem vindo," Sirius disse divertido. "Pra onde foi?"

"Recrutamento."

_Crack._

Os outros três olharam de forma estranha para Remus.

_Crack._

Sirius franziu o cenho, tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo. No fundo, ele ouvia o quadro da mãe berrando para Lily, que obviamente ainda vencia.

_Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack._

Um verdadeiro exército de elfos domésticos apareceu em torno do amigo, que sorria feito louco. "De repente tive uma idéia," Remus explicou gravemente. "E percebi que iamos fazer um esforço desnecessário."

"Foi para Hogawarts." A percepção surgiu no rosto de James.

"Foi o que fiz." Remus sorriu largo. "Na quarta, esta casa estará pronta para habitação."

"Remus, você é um gênio," Sirius declarou com fervor.

O diretor de Hogwarts riu. "Sou, não é?"

"Ah, ótimo. Agora ele vai ficar se achando por causa disso," Peer resmungou. Mas sorria também. Qualquer coisa que lhes libertasse de várias semanas de trabalho naquela maldita casa valia a pena celebrar.

"Então." Sirius estalou os dedos. "Por que não vamos atacar minha mãe? Afinal, não acho que o quadro dela consegue superar os Marotos."

**Título Original: **Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 28: Considerable Chances  
**Autora:** Robin  
**Tradução:** Rebeka


	30. Apaixonandose

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E NOVE: APAIXONANDO-SE**

"Bem vindo de volta a Hogwarts, Albus." Remus sorriu, esticando a mão, a qual seu predecessor apertou calorosamente. "Como vai?"

"Bem, obrigado." Olhos azuis maliciosos brilharam. "E como _vai_, diretor? Ouvi dizer que entrevistou Dolores Umbridge de manhã."

Remus riu sem graça. "Foi uma experiência interessante, admito," respondeu. "Dolores tem muitas... idéias."

"Realmente ela tem," o Ministro respondeu com seriedade. "Entre ela e Fudge, dá pra se pensar que sou incompetente, senil e completamente incapaz de gerenciar uma loja de doces, quem dirá o Ministério e uma guerra."

"Bobagem."

"É verdade, mas estou alcançando a minha idade, você sabe." Dumbledore sorriu gentil, mas Remus olhou-o com curiosidade. Vendo isso, o diretor anterior acenou com a mão, querendo dizer que o comentário era vazio. "Não me escute," ele disse alegremente. "São só baboseiras de um velho."

"Duvido disso," Remus o contradisse baixinho. "Você sempre teve um motivo maior."

"E eu tenho," Dumbledore concordou. "Passeia comigo, Remus? Tenho uma vontade repentina de explorar o castelo."

"É claro." Estavam de pé na entrada de Hogwarts, mas partiram juntos, com Remus permitindo a Dumbledore determinar a direção e o passo. Apesar de seu antecessor ser bem conhecido por ser excêntrico e até um pouquinho _esquisito_, Remus o conhecia muito bem. Sabia que Dumbledore quase não fazia as coisas sem um propósito. Enfim, enquanto desciam uma escada vazia, Remus continuou baixinho. "Acredito que a reunião sobre o guia de ensino do Ministério foi só uma desculpa?"

"Perceptivo como sempre pelo que vejo, professor."

Ele deu de ombros. "Achei que soava meio suspeito."

Dumbledore sorriu e simplesmente o levou mais para o fundo do castelo. Enquanto caminhavam, quadros lançavam cumprimentos aos dois diretores e armaduras demonstravam atenção, saudando os dois bruxos. Para Remus, a jornada era uma cena memorizada; lembrava-se de fazer um passeio como esse no dia em que Dumbledore lhe pedira para tomar seu lugar em Hogwarts. Não havia ninguém, lembrava-se de Albus dizer, em que confiava mais para dar a escola e alunos. Foram aquelas palavras que Remus nunca esqueceria, principalmente vindas do primeiro homem que confiara nele pelo que ele era, e lhe dera uma chance a despeito do monstro que vivia dentro dele.

Enquanto caminhavam, Remus notou a facilidade de sua passagem. Apesar do castelo sempre se acomodar para seu diretor, hogwarts ainda era um local antigo com uma grande porção de personalidade. Escadarias tinham uma tendência de mover-se sem aviso, simplesmente porque queriam, deixando os transeuntes -- e até mesmo diretores -- aonde não queriam. Contudo, desta vez as escadas alinhavam-se de forma perfeita, com freqüência movendo-se para se encaixar no caminho escolhido por Dumbledore, como se tivessem sido ordenadas.

"O que está fazendo?" ele perguntou baixinho. Isso era algo que Remus nunca vira antes e, por mais que conhecesse bem o castelo, nunca achara possível.

"Você verá."

Remus arqueou uma sobrancelha, lutando contra o impulso de dizer a Dumbledore que ele não era mais uma criança. Contudo, ele resistiu; estava velho o bastante para saber que o velho só fazia as coisas com motivo, e ele podia esperar. Sorrindo, corrigiu-se.

"Talvez a pergunta que eu devesse ter feito é para onde estamos indo."

"Você sempre fez as perguntas inteligentes," o diretor anterior comentou. "Diga-me, Remus, já ouviu falar da Porta dos Fundadores?"

Ele assentiu imediatamente. "Nós a achamos no segundo ano. Não há nada lá."

As sobrancelhas prateadas de Dumbledore ergueram-se num questionamento silencioso.

"ou," Remus corrigiu-se vagarosamente, "nada que pudessemos ver."

"Certo de novo, Remus."

Eles passearam num silêncio confortável por mais dois andares, até as profundezas da escola. Esse fora o local de muitas reuniões e brincadeiras na juventude de Remus; nos dias antes do Mapa do Maroto e da descoberta de todas as passagens secretas, os níveis mais baixos eram os melhores, e mais sombrios, locais que os Marotos conseguiam se esconder. Mas o interesse deles minou eventualmente, quando os quatro rapazes voltaram-se para um jogo maior e melhor; até mesmo a descoberta da Porta dos Fundadores não atiçara o apetites deles.

A Porta dos Fundadores era uma das menores lendas de Hogwarts. Tempos atrás, dizia-se, os Fundadores -- juntos, antes da diferença e do tempo os separarem -- construíram uma porta nas profundezas do castelo para proteger o maior tesouro deles. Dizia-se que esta porta era impenetrável, exceto por aqueles escolhidos pelos Fundadores, protegida pelos feitiços de camuflagem mais fortes que os bruxos e bruxas podiam criar. A lenda nunca disse o que havia atrás da porta, é lógico, mas os boatos eram bastantes. Alguns diziam riquezas, outros poder, e ainda havia aqueles que diziam conhecimento. Antes havia boatos de que a Pedra Filosofal ficava atrás da Porta dos Fundadores.

Só havia um problema.

Remus deteve-se e estou a porta antiga. Ela parecia pouco diferente de duas décadas atrás; a madeira estava apodrecida na sua maioria, deixando apenas metade da porta original no lugar. A dobradiça inferior sumira e os adornos de latão que antes enfeitavam a madeira estavam enferrujados e descoloridos. A Porta dos Fundadores não podia mais se fechar, muito menos trancar-se; quaisquer tesouro que existia além dela foram levados embora há tempos. Mal visível, em letras se desfazendo, acima da porta havia as palavras _"Leve fit, quod bene fertur, onus"_. Elas fizeram Remus sorrir diante do mistério, como sempre faziam. _O peso que é carregado bem se torna leve._ Postas sobre uma porta com aquela, as palavras não faziam muito sentido.

"Podemos?" Albus perguntou, e Remus assentiu em silêncio, seguindo o velho diretor pela Porta.

"Bem vindo ao centro de Hogwarts," Dumbledore disse baixinho assim que entraram. A câmara estava cheia de mobília descartada e decrépita, que parecia estar, aparentemente, apodrecendo há séculos. Ela também não mudara desde que Remus e seus companheiros Marotos passearam por aqueles lados; o aposento era só outro porão, cheio de porcarias e sujeira.

"O centro de Hogwarts?" ele repetiu.

"Realmente." Dumbledore voltou-se para encará-lo. "Dizem as lendas, eu sei, da Porta dos Fundadores e como ela foi construída para proteger os maiores tesouros dos fundadores. Por mais de mil anos, isso trouxe muitos a Hogwarts, buscando riquezas, conhecimento ou poder. Porém, todos eles encontraram a mesma coisa que você vê hoje: nada. O que nunca compreenderam era que o maior tesouro dos fundadores era seus alunos e nada mais."

A compreensão surgiu em Remus. "A porta foi construída para proteger os de fora daqueles aqui de dentro, e não o contrário."

"Muito bem. Nos meus dias em Hogwarts, esta câmara era considerada algo como uma grande piada. Reuniões secretas e duelos aconteciam aqui com mais freqüência do que em qualquer outro local, e como muitos outros, eu passei a desacreditar em _todas_ as lendas. Esse foi meu erro."

Lentamente, Dumbledore encaminhou-se para o centro do aposento, erguendo a varinha. Quando alcançou uma mesa redonda e espantosamente intacta, ele parou. Um aceno repentino da varinha sumiu com a mesa, porém, e deixou um buraco circular no local. Havia uma grade sobre a abertura.

"Essa grade e as proteções não existiam quando eu era criança," ele disse. "Toda a evidência que fui capaz de descobrir me leva a crer que meus professores compartilhavam nosso ceticismo sobre as lendas, e nunca pensaram em verificar esse local. Mas essa é a Fonte do Poder."

"Não sabia que coisas como essa ainda existiam," Remus disse espantado, e seu coração deu um salto no peito enquanto contemplava o que isso significava para a sua escola.

"Até onde sei, essa é a única que existe no mundo," Dumbledore respondeu. "Hogwarts foi construída sobre ela, já que esse é um local mágico antigo, e os fundadores onstruíram sua porta para proteger os estudantes de seus poderes -- e dos perigos pertinentes a esses poderes. Para um aluno cair na fonte seria... desastroso.

"Como descobri no meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts."

Remus boquiabrou-se. "Você?"

"Sim." Dumbledore sorriu ligeiramente. "Um grupo estava praticando azarações e feitiços aqui em baixo -- sem causar dano, só sendo crianças irresponsáveis. Havia uma ilusão sobre a Fonte, na época, mas só para afastar-nos dela. O encantamento era bem antigo na época, e não muito eficaz. Quando eu fracassei em bloquear uma Azaração de Arremesso, fui atirado na Fonte. Eu ainda vivo com os efeitos até hoje."

"Você sobreviveu depois de cair numa Fonte de Poder?" Remus perguntou, incrédulo.

"Sobrevivi," o bruxo lendário respondeu baixinho. "Como você sobreviverá."

"Concentração é a questão," Jones discursou. "Não pode se permitir ser distraído."

Sirius resmugou. "Me diga uma situação em que não terei uma varinha e que estarei com Comensais da Morte lançando magias."

"É uma situação totalmente possível."

"Então eu só vou correr," Sirius retorquiu, cruzando os braços.

"Não dá pra fugir sempre," Jones retorquiu neutramente.

"E não dá pra desviar sempre também." Ele resistiu ao impulso de rolar os olhos, e lutou para lembrar-se de que Hestia Jones tinha oito anos a menos do que ele. Quando começara o treinamento de Auror, ela estava no primeiro ano de Hogwarts; Jones simplesmente não vira as coisas que ele vira. Ela estivera em campo, é lógico, e era boa também -- o talento dela aparecia mesmo em momentos como esse -- mas ela não encontrara as mesmas trevas que ele. Não sabia e ele duvidava que aceitasse o fracasso e soubesse que fora pega.

Droga, ela provavelmente nunca estivera nunca missão fracassada, julgando pelo comportamento dela.

"E não pode deixar a dor distraí-lo, não importa o que aconteça," Jones respondeu.

Sirius resmungou baixinho e girou para encará-la, tentando não favorecer demais a perna, embora ela estivesse latejando feito louca. Estavam fazendo o exercício básico de Auror: evitar feitiços quando se tá sem varinha -- porém, Jones insistira que ele continuasse bem além do tempo normal e apesar de Sirius estar indo muito bem, ele fizera um giro errado uma vez e terminara com força sobre sua perna direita, o que o atrasara o bastante para ser atingido no movimento seguinte.

"Ouça," ele resmungou. "Eu diria que eu sei muito mais sobre deixar a dor ser uma distração do que você, vendo da onde eu venho e o que eu fiz para chegar onde estou. _Contudo_, também sei que não é bom forçar o corpo além de certos limites a menos que tenha necessidade absoluta disso. Sei tudo sobre trabalhar com dor, Jones. Tenho feito isso por dez anos."

Os olhos escuros dela o mediram estreitados. "Está dizendo que não vê a necessidade de treinar como se estivesse em combate?"

"Não," Sirius encarou seu olhar. "Estou dizendo a você que há uma linha em treinamento e estupidez."

"E suponho que você saiba onde ela fica exatamente, não é?"

"É óbvio, conheço-a mais do que você," Sirius disparou. Sabia que não devia perder a cabeça, mas Jones estava tornando aquilo muito difícil, principalmente quando ela não controlava o temperamento dela também. Ele freou sua raiva com esforço. "Vou dar uma volta."

"Não terminamos ainda," ela objetou enquanto ele mancava na direção da porta.

"Eu terminou." Sirius olhou por sobre o ombro para ela mais uma vez. "Ou do contrário farei algo de que me arrependerei." Sem esperar por resposta, ele passou pela porta, dirigindo-se para fora do Ministério, na direção da luz do sol.

"Como é?" Remus balbuciou, olhando fixo para Dumbledore. Mas o velho apenas sorria tristemente.

"Quando eu caí na Fonte, me descobri modificado, Remus. Não só a água aumentou minhas habilidades mágicas naturais, mas também me uniram de forma irrevogável com o próprio castelo. Como um calouro, eu compreendia mais sobre esse castelo, os segredos, corredores e até mesmo as passagens do que qualquer professor, porque a própria Hogwarts parecia falar comigo. Quando havia problemas, eu sabia antes de todo mundo porque o castelo me contava -- não em palavras, mas eu _sabia._"

"Quando voltei, primeiro para ensinar e depois como diretor, mantive segredo dessas habilidades. Você é a primeira pessoa, além de Minerva McGonagall, a quem eu contei esse segredo."

"Por que eu?"

"Porque você precisa desse elo agora, Remus," Dumbledore respondeu. "Tenho certeza de que você vê a importância dele. Quando Lord Voldemort atacou a escola em 1984, foi minha ligação com o castelo que o fez fracassar. O fato dele e eu nos enfrentarmos foi completamente acidental; nenhum de nós pretendia isso. Ele queria destruir as defesas do castelo; eu tentava mantê-las. Mas sem minha ligação com o castelo, através da Fonte, Hogwarts teria tombado."

"Mas por que agora?" Remus perguntou. "Por que não antes?"

"Porque há outras conseqüências também, que eu tenho tentado entender por toda minha vida. As visões que tenho, Remus, os vislumbres do futuro, não são algo que eu desejaria a ninguém. Com freqüência causam mais dano do que fazem bem. Freqüentemente desejei que eu pudesse ver o mundo com olhos normais, pelo menos para ganhar a perspectiva que não tenho mais." Dumbledore pausou. "Acho, porém, que achei um meio para você evitar dos efeitos mais adversos da Fonte."

A mente de Remus estava rodando com a nova informação que tentava assimilar. Não sabia muito sobre as Fontes de Poder; só alguns livros chegavam a mencioná-las, porque elas eram consideradas lendas. Mas pelo que se lembrava, uma Fonte era mortal se não fosse canalizada de forma correta. Enfim, ele perguntou, "Como?"

"Fiquei submerso na Fonte por quase vinte minutos," Albus respondeu. "Um tempo muito mais curto, porém, será o bastante para ligá-lo de forma permanente com o castelo e com sorte, não carregá-lo com as visões também."

"Por que ficou por tanto tempo?" ele quis saber.

"Eu era um menino e meus amigos também. Levou um certo tempo para que eles me retirassem do poço."

"Do poço?"

"A abertura da Fonte. Não sei o que existe embaixo dele, porque a Fonte é bem profunda, mas você só vai entrar no poço, se quiser fazer isso, aliás," Dumbledore respondeu.

Remus mordeu cuidadoso seu lábio, fitando o poço. Era um buraco de aparência tão inocente no chão, se não se considerasse a grade, que parecia maciça e sinistra. A grade representava uma barreira. Desse lado, estava a vida que ele sempre tivera, simples e bem direta -- e do outro, um futuro desconhecido, contendo poderes que Remus nem mesmo entendia. Mas era mesmo uma escolha? Ao herdar Hogwarts de Dumbledore, jurara proteger os alunos a todo custo sacrificando sua alma se fosse necessário, e Albus não o teria levado até ali se não achasse ser necessário.

"Acha que afetará minha condição?" ele finalmente perguntou.

"Não," o outro respondeu devagar. "Se fizer algo, acho que a Fonte pode lhe dar mais controle sobre o lobo... mas é só suposição."

O coração de Remus batia forte na garganta, mas ele forçou-o de volta ao peito. _É só uma suposição,_ ele se lembrou com firmeza. _E isso é perigoso o bastante sem introduzir uma nova esperança falsa na equação._ Respirou fundo e preparou-se para aceitar. Dumbledore, porém, falou primeiro.

"Você pode recusar se desejar, Remus. Eu entenderei."

"Sei que entenderá." Ele sorriu ligeiramente. "Mas também sei porque me trouxe aqui... e isso vale o risco."

"Muito bem então," Dumbledore respondeu. O lado esquerdo de sua boca curvou-se num sorriso torto. "Sugiro que deixe suas roupas aqui então, do contrário vai voltar usando nada."

Remus riu e começou a despir-se. "Aceitarei isso como conselho."

Um aceno da varinha de Dumbledore fez a grade deslizar. "Só aqueles que já entraram na Fonte podem mover essa grade," ele explicou. "Algum dia, você poderá escolher fazer como fiz, e passar os poderes para outro. Escolha com cuidado, porém, e lembre-se de que se você morrer antes de mover a grade, nunca haverá outro."

"Entendo." A finalidade na voz de Dumbledore lançou um arrepio pela espinha dele, mas olhou para seu antecessor. "Devo levar minha varinha?"

"Se levar, ela também será destruída. Depois de um minuto, tirarei você da Fonte."

Remus entregou sua varinha, a qual ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de perder -- nunca. Adiantando-se, ele espiou o poço, notando que a substância que de início parecera água estava cheia de cores sutis, dançando nas sombras. Luz lampejava em alguns momentos e agora, parado tão próximo a ele, Remus conseguia sentir o poder fluindo da própria Fonte. Estremeceu e olhou Dumbledore.

"Não se surpreenda se um minuto durar uma eternidade," o velho bruxo alertou-o. "Uma eternidade passará na sua mente antes de ser liberto."

"Certo." Engoliu em seco. Isso provavelmente era uma das coisas mais estúpidas que ele já fizera na vida, mas pelo menos tinha um propósito. E confiava em Dumbledore.

"Quando estiver pronto," Dumbledore disse suavemente.

Remus adiantou-se e caiu no nada.

Sirius olhava a vitrine da Artigos de Quadribol de Qualidade quando uma coruja pousou em seu ombro. Passara a última hora caminhando pelo Beco Diagonal e, apesar de não pretender de início voltar ao QG dos Aurores naquela tarde (já era perto da hora do almoço), ele começava a pensar melhor na decisão enquanto seu temperamento esfriava. É claro, ainda estava mais do que irritado com Jones, mas o trabalho a que ele se propusera a fazer era mais importante do que uma pequena arenga. O tempo, ele sabia, provaria que ele estava certo, mas não tinha tempo para discutir com ela. Voldemort não o daria tanto.

Voltando a cabeça, ele encarou uma coruja de celeiro gigante que, lá fundo da mente, achou já ter visto antes. Ela o fitava com os olhos grandes e brilhantes, e piou impaciente quando Sirius não notou a carta presa em suas garras. Piscando, ele pegou-a e ficou surpreso em ver a coruja alçar vôo antes que pudesse perceber se a carta precisava de resposta. Sirius franziu o cenho e abriu-a.

_**Sirius,**_

**_Estou no Fortescue's, se quiser conversar._**

**_J.M._**

De repente ficou muito difícil respirar. Sirius piscou os olhos, tentando concentrar-se na carta diante dele, tentando certificar-se de não era alguma alucinação grosseira. Após um instante, porém as palavras não desapareceram. Elas ficaram, e o mais importante, ele reconheceu a caligrafia. Era de Julia.

A simples lembrança dela reacendeu muitas coisas que ele achava mortas. A revelação de James no Salamander's fora bem difícil de suportar, mas passara por cima não pensando nela. Por que esperar por algo que não podia ter? Mas ali estava a esperança, fitando-o descaradamente. Pretendera perguntar a Snape, por sugestão de Remus, mas nunca chegara a fazê-lo. Ou talvez ele simplesmente não quisesse conversar com o seboso. De qualquer forma, Sirius não sabia mais do que James dissera na outra noite -- _Ela é uma Comensal da Morte._ Aquilo significava, é lógico, que essa carta podia muito bem ser uma armadilha. As palavras o assombravam agora, passando o tempo todo na sua cabeça. _Ela é uma Comensal da Morte._

_Mas isso não significa que ela não seja mais Julia._ A vida dele teria sido muito menos complicada se não tivesse se apaixonado quinze anos atrás, ou se fosse capaz de simplesmente sumir com aquele sentimento agora. Mas tinha se apaixonado e não conseguia sumir com ele. _Julia._ Infelizmente, Sirius se conhecia. Armadilha ou não, iria à Sorveteria de Florean Fortescue e a encontraria. Se quiser conversar... Sirius bufou enquanto partia. _Se. Que perguntão realmente idiota._

Suas passadas largas fizeram o caminho entre a Artigos de Quadribol de Qualidade e o Fortescue's. Em pouquíssimo tempo ele alcançou a sorveteria e seus olhos ansiosos vagaram pelas mesas lotadas do exterior. Embora não soubesse nada do que aconteceria, seu coração batia feito louco e Sirius quase se odiava por isso. Era tolice ter esperanças sabia disso, mas não tinha como convencer o seu coração.

Finalmente seus olhos a encontraram. Julia olhava para outra direção, então por um instante, ele pôde admirar seu perfil, olhando para o rosto que não via há tempos. O cabelo loiro estava mais curto do que se lembrava, cortado bem abaixo dos ombros, provavelmente, apesar de ser difícil dizer como ele preso num prático rabo-de-cavalo. Suas feições ainda tinham o mesmo corte Malfoy clássico, uma ossatura fina que escondia força. Os dedos da mão direita tamborilavam de leve na mesa, enquanto a esquerda brincava com a colher que segurava; ambas as mãos, é claro, não tinham as unhas feitas de uma bruxa da sociedade. As unhas de Julia eram ruídas e curtas, para ficarem fora do caminho, a despeito da aparência.

Com esforço, Sirius parou de fitá-la e moveu-se na direção da mesa. Alheia a isso, Julia baixou os olhos para o sorvete, mexendo-o distraída e inconsciente da aproximação dele. Enfim, ele chegou perto o bastante. Levou um longo tempo para achar a voz.

"Essa cadeira está vazia?"

A cabeça de Julia virou-se depressa como a de um hipogrifo assustado. Ela o fitou sem fala, com os olhos cinzentos tão arregalados quanto pires e Sirius jurava que podia ouvir o coração dela batendo junto com o dele. Por um longo instante, nenhum dos dois conseguiu fazer nada mais do que fitar-se tolamente; não havia palavras para falar num reencontro que demorara tanto para acontecer. Eventualmente, ela conseguiu balançar a cabeça.

"Não," Julia disse baixinho. "Não está."

Sirius sentou-se com a carta dela ainda presa com força na sua mão esquerda. Não queria soltá-la porque tinha medo de que, se fizesse isso, tanto a carta quanto ela desapareceriam, provando que todas as suas esperanças eram mentiras.

"Olá," ele disse finalmente em voz rouca. Soava idiota, mas foi tudo que conseguiu.

"Oi," ela respondeu fracamante. Então houve um longo silêncio e desconfortável até fim. Como não conseguia achar nada para dizer quando frente-a-frente com alguém que conhecera tão bem antes? Como poucos anos podiam fazer isso com eles? Começaram a falar na mesma hora.

"Julia—"

"Sirius—"

Ela riu. Era risada incerta e desconfortável, mas ainda era o som mais bonito que Sirius já ouvira em muito tempo. Tentou sorrir um pouco, e ficou de certo modo surpreso quando o esforço não fracassou completamente. "Você primeiro."

"Achei que você estava morto," ela sussurrou de repente. "Eu não sabia."

Sirius olhou-a espantado. "Nunca achei que você soubesse."

Se achasse, a idéia teria arrassado com seu coração. Julia parecia ver isso enquanto piscava, respondendo, "Não achava?"

"Nem mesmo sabia que você era uma..." Ele não conseguiu se fazer dizer as palavras e teve que respirar fundo. "... até dois dias atrás."

"Ah." Algo lampejou nos olhos cinzentos de Julia, rápido demais para que ele seguisse. Antes Sirius teria sido capaz de ler aquela emoção como um livro, mas tinha ficado separados por muito tempo. Ela sussurrou, "Sinto muito."

Ele fechou os olhos, erguendo as mãos para pressionar a ponte do nariz, enquanto tentava clarear a cabeça. "Mas você ainda é, não?"

"Sim."

"Então, por que isso?" Sirius perguntou amargamente. Seus olhos se abriram de supetão e por mais que tentasse esconder a dor, sabia que a estava demonstrando. "Por que quer me ver? Sabe o que eu sou, Julia. Isso não vai mudar, principalmente agora. Não depois de onde estive."

"Eu sei." De repente, a mão esquerda dela adiantou-se para segurar a dele e Julia falou baixinho. "Estamos sendo observados."

O instinto e o velho treinamento acordaram instantaneamente e Sirius sentiu a adrenalina correr pelo seu corpo. A resposta foi instintiva. "Os seus ou os meus?"

"Os dois, eu acho," Julia respondeu. "Reconheço o bruxo à minha direita, mas não a bruxa à esquerda. Acho que ela é Auror."

"Ótimo." Seu braço estava formigando onde a mão de Julia se apoiava, e apesar do bom senso gritar que devia afastar-se, seu coração não deixava. O toque dela acordava mais do que só lembranças.

Os dedos dela apertaram-se nos dele. "Confia em mim, Sirius?" Julia perguntou baixinho. "Só mais uma vez, se eu jurar que não é uma armadilha? Sei que tenho que explicar, mas prometo que há um motivo--"

"Eu confio em você," Sirius cortou-a. Era um risco, ele sabia, mas já se arriscara antes. Ainda assim, teve que engolir a dor. "Mas preciso de respostas," ele sussurrou.

"Diga-me para onde ir e as consiguirá"

Ele quase perguntou, de forma bem estúpida, se ela queria dizer naquele instante, mas Sirius conhecia Julia. Ela não era de postergar, principalmente quando havia coisas importantes. Então sua mente começou a girar, considerando e rejeitando possibilidades o mais rápido possível. "Lembra-se daquele hotel trouxa em que fomos uma vez, logo na saída de Londres?"

"Eu lembro." Um sorriso tocou os olhos dela, e Sirius sabia que ela lembrava-se das mesmas coisas que ele. Mas não havia tempo para lembranças.

"Então vamos embora."

Cores rodiavam em torno de Remus, chicoteando-o numa espiral sem escapatória. Estava submerso na Fonte agora e nunca sentira tanto poder bruto. Estava a toda sua volta, antigo e implacável; Remus quase podia sentir a Fonte falando com ele. Mas as palavras eram sussurros distantes que ocorriam além do alcance de sua visão, calmas e misteriosas. Finalmente, elas desapareceram no fundo, deixando Remus sozinho com o mar de cores espiralantes.

Pareceu que uma eternidade se passara dentro das variações de sombras e luz. Calor o envolvia e Remus sentia os ossos rangendo enquanto o poder passava pelo seu corpo sem restrições. O fenômeno mágico era imprevisível, incontrolável -- mas ali estava ele, no fundo do centro de um e permitindo que a Fonte permeasse o seu ser. As mudanças de cores aumentaram de freqüência, de repente, lampejando enquanto ele girava como num carrossel. A mente de Remus trabalhava numa velocidade incrivelmente lenta, e mesmo sabendo disso, não havia modo de detê-la. O pânico tentou surgir dentro dele, mas ele conteve-o. Com certeza não estava no poço há tanto tempo quanto parecia. Dumbledore dissera que o tempo se passaria com uma lentidão sobrenatural.

Ele conseguia sentir o poder trabalhando. Apesar de não ter idéia do que a Fonte fazia com ele, Remus podia senti-la e conseguia sentir seu corpo respondendo a ela. Algo se modificava; um arrepio correu por sua espinha, a despeito do aparente calor no poço. Seus membros tremiam agora, ligeira e gentilmente, mas ainda tremiam com o esforço de se adaptar a... o quê?

O poder, ele sabia. Poder e consciência -- de repente, conseguia sentir o castelo, sabia de cada canto e mistério de Hogwarts -- mas essa ciência desapareceu depressa, substituída por algo ainda mais antigo e maior. Imagens lampejavam diante de seus olhos, contendo rostos de amigos, aliados e inimigos. Três rostos apareciam com predominância na visão e eram os de seus melhores amigos. Primeiro James, depois Sirius e em seguida as feições de Peter lampejavam na sua mente, e então Remus viu eles quatro, de pé lado a lado contra um fundo de um céu tempestuoso.

De repente ele estava livre e com frio.

Remus deitou-se de costas no chão de pedra, arfando e fitando Albus Dumbledore assim que seus olhos funcionaram. Piscou os olhos uma vez, lutando para focalizar os olhos azuis que o fitavam gentilmente, oferecendo a Remus suas vestes assim que conseguiu sentar-se. Percebeu que tremia.

"O que aconteceu?" o diretor conseguiu perguntar.

"A Fonte não o liberou rápido como eu esperava," Dumbledore respondeu baixinho. "Cinco minutos se passaram antes de eu poder libertá-lo."

"Só isso?" Remus sussurrou incrédulo.

Dumbledore esticou a mão e ajudou-o a pôr-se de pé; Remus ainda estava muito trêmulo. "Só isso."

Esfregar os braços parecia trazer um pouco da circulação. "Sinto frio."

"Vai levar um tempo para se reajustar," o outro disse o outro em resposta.

"Ah."

Um longo momento passou-se em silêncio enquanto Remus terminava de vestir-se. Finalmente, porém, ele foi capaz de olhar para Dumbledore mais uma vez. "Então o que isso significa?" ele perguntou. "Você disse que a Fonte não me liberou. Por que não?"

"Gostaria de ter as respostas de suas perguntas, Remus, mas não tenho," o velho bruxo respondeu baixinho. "A única experiência que tenho com a Fonte é a minha. Suspeito, somente, que a Fonte não estava pronta."

"Não estava pronta?" Remus perguntou com um franzir de cenho. "Por que não?"

"Isso, eu não sei," Dumbledore disse baixinho. "E suspeito de que o único que chegará a saber será você."

Remus assentiu calmamente, finalmente tirando os olhos de Dumbledore e fitando a sua volta. De início, o aposento além da Porta dos Fundaores não parecera diferente para ele; reboco e mobíllia decrépita ainda preenchia a câmara, espalahadas aleatoriamente e sem sentido. Lentamente porém, seus olhos começaram a perceber cores cintilando, dançando nas paredes e na porta. Quando Remus enfim voltou-se para olhar de novo para o poço, ele estava rodeado por um arco-íris que era virtualmente idêntico à espiral que ele encontrara dentro da Fonte. Aquelas eram as mesmas cores passeando nas paredes e porta também, e começou a entender.

"Inacreditável," Remus sussurrou.

Havia um sussurro de poder na sua cabeça também, e Remus começou a ficar ciente pela primeira vez na sua vida. Piscando os olhos, percebeu que conseguia sentir a integridade estrutural do castelo, conseguia sentir as barreiras protegendo os alunos do lado de dentro e de fora. Podia sentir as muralhas, os aposentos, as portas -- o poder era intoxicante, inacreditável. O terreno se tornou uma extensão de seus sentidos e conseguia sentir a escuridão da Floresta Proibida nos limites dele, ora protegendo ora ameaçando Hogwarts. Conseguia sentir a presença do poder em momentos brlhantes, centrados em certos indivíduos que sobrepunham outros -- a mão de Dumbledore agarrou-se ao seu braço.

"Respire, Remus."

O contato inesperado arrancou-o da sua conexão com o castelo e Remus de repente descobriu-se tonto. Piscou rápido, lutando por ar e percebendo que ficara tão engolfado em suas novas habilidades que não se concentrara em nada mais. A sensação, porém, não sumiu. Ficava no fundo de sua consciência, esperando e sempre disponível.

"Obrigado," ele murmurrou.

Dumbledore riu sem humor. "Vamos," ele disse suavemente. "Vamos para sua sala."

Remus permanecia deslumbrado enquanto Dumbledore o levava para fora do aposento. Ele observava com espanto enquanto o velho selou mais uma vez a Fonte, instintivamente compreendendo todo o processo. Seus olhos arregalaram-se enquanto caminhavam; a cada passo, Remus via ou sentia algo novo no castelo. Conseguia agora ver a união da pedra e da mágica por toda sua volta, podia sentir as linhas que uniam as duas coisas e tornavam Hogwarts imortal e forte. Conseguia sentir o poder revolvendo-se ao seu redor, sentia a vivacidade do castelo. Enquanto ele e o antigo diretor caminhavam juntos, as escadas e atalhos encondidos de repente se tornavam disponíveis; o castelo inteiro estava sinalizando, de maneira sutil, de que estava ao seu dispor.

Mas mesmo enquanto se deliciava no poder e compreensão recém adquiridos, Remus percebeu o perigo nele.

"Como vive com isso?" perguntou.

"Você se acostuma com a percepção depois de um tempo." Dumbledore respondeu. "Não é difícil de controlar, quando se ajustar, e as sensações se tornam meio que desligadas. Estão sempre ali, só que no pano de fundo, esperando."

Remus piscou os olhos. "Deve ser difícil para você, viver longe de Hogwarts."

"É," o velho admitiu. "Mas todos nós fazemos o que devemos fazer, Remus -- como eu tinha que trazê-lo para a Fonte. Precisará desse poder, nos tempos que virão."

"Uma visão?" Mesmo enquanto falava, uma sensação de presságio agarrou-se ao seu estômago.

Dumbledore assentiu sem responder em voz alta. A expressão no seu rosto ficou repentinamente triste, e Remus nunca o vira tão abatido. Contudo, tinha a sensação de que o antigo diretor não ia compartilhar sobre o quê o afetava tanto, então Remus mudou de assunto.

"Quanto dessa sensação ficará comigo do lado de fora do castelo?" perguntou.

"Um pouco," Dumbledore respondeu após um instante. "Vai descobrir seus poderes naturais aumentados -- mas de modos que não posso contar-lhe. É diferente para cada um. E vai sentir mais, se aprender a ouvir." Ele pausou. "Poucos compreenderão suas novas habilidades, Remus. Deve ter cuidado quando as usar."

"Quer dizer que alguns irão temê-los, principalmente vindos de um lobisomem." Uma frieza escapou por suas palavras.

"Sim. Ah, não seus amigos íntimos," Dumbledore sorriu. "Peter confia demais para duvidar de você, e James e Sirius são dois herdeiros de linhagens poderosas. Sirius, aliás, mudou -- me aventuro a apostar de que ele entenderá isso melhor do que qualquer um. Mas os estranhos não entenderão e você irá assustá-los se não tomar cuidado."

"Então, em outras palavras, devo ter cuidado com que o faço quando outros podem me ver," Remus respondeu.

"Por aí. Raramente demonstrei poder, exceto quando confrontado diretamente -- sempre achei que a sabedoria era um guia melhor do que o poder, e que posso fazer mais bem através dos outros do que por conta própria." O outro sorriu. "Mas você deve achar seu próprio caminho."

Os olhos de Remus ainda estavam se ajustando com sua nova visão. Até mesmo os corredores pareciam diferentes agora; tinham mais cores e eram maiores. Conseguia sentir as conexões deles, também, com o resto do castelo, e de repente entendeu como cada pecinha se encaixava para formar todo o quadro. "Eu irei," ele disse baixinho.

"Quanto a isso," Dumbledore disse com um sorriso enquanto eles chegavam ao escritório, "Não tenho dúvidas."

Sirius olhou pela janela em silêncio. O sol estava começando a desaparecer por trás das nuvens de tempestade que se formavam agora; estiveram conversando por mais de uma hora e tentavam se explicar, se entender. Ou melhor, Sirius estivera tentando entender.

Suas costas estavam voltadas para Julia. Tinha que ser assim, enquanto tentava pensar sobre o que ela dissera sem deixar as emoções se envolverem. Se olhasse para ela, Sirius sabia, sua decisão iria se destruir completamente. Como uma coisa que parecia tão certa ser tão errada? Como uma escolha tão simples sua podia mudar _tudo_? Mas fora a escolha certa, ele sabia. Mesmo com as conseqüências que vieram, ele fizera a coisa certa. E como ele dissera a James há pouco tempo, ele o faria de novo.

Ainda assim, aquela escolha estava tornando difícil seguir adiante com sua vida. Ja era aparente que não conseguiria simplesmente continuar do ponto em que parou -- coisas demais tinham mudado. Não só tinha o mundo se transformado nos anos em que estivera ausente -- Sirius também mudara, e ele sabia disso. A única questão era quanto.

"Então me deixe entender," ele disse baixinho, ainda fitando de maneira vazia pela janela. A tempestade vinha veloz. "Voldemort mandou você me espionar e me entregar quando for a hora certa."

"Sim." Ele não conseguia ver o rosto dela -- não queria ver o rosto dela -- mas a voz de Julia estava contida.

Sirius respirou fundo. "Mas também está espionando pela Ordem."

"Estou."

_E só porque estou vivo_, Sirius pensou dolorosamente. Não sabia se devia ficar satisfeito com isso ou não; Julia sempre ficara em cima do muro, com muito a perder se aliando a qualquer lado, mas agora ela o tinha feito. Primeiro, por causa de sua suposta morte, e agora porque ele vivia. Ele tinha direito de influenciar desse jeito uma mulher forte? Julia sempre fora completamente independente; quem era ele para virar o mundo dela de cabeça para baixo? Mas não conseguia negar que fora uma escolha dela.

Assim como a escolha dele fora dele. Ela aceitara e prometera suportar os resultados. Ela se afastaria se ele quisesse... ou ficaria se Sirius pedisse. Mas não havia escolha, na verdade, e ele sabia disso. Por um lado, poderia arriscar tudo -- mas pelo outro, se detestaria para sempre. E Sirius não conseguia negar uma das coisas que o mantiveram vivo em Azkaban.

No fim, o coração sempre vencia, mesmo contra o bom senso.

Ainda assim, fechou os olhos e sussurrou, quase contra a vontade, "Queria que as coisas fossem mais simples."

"Eu também," Julia respondeu baixinho. "Gostaria de tornar as coisas mais fáceis para você, Sirius, mas não posso me afastar sem saber. Simplesmente não consigo."

"Eu sei." Sirius abriu os olhos e voltou-se para encará-la, ignorando a tempestade às suas costas. "Nem eu."

Os olhos cinzentos dela chegaram até o rosto dele em silêncio, procurando por respostas que Sirius nem mesmo sabia. Enfim, Julia perguntou, "E agora?"

"Não sei," ele sussurrou. "Tenho certeza de tantas coisas... Talvez o tempo tenha mudado nós dois tanto, mas aí..." Ele respirou fundo. "A única coisa que tenho certeza agora é que ainda te amo."

Ele esticou as mãos e ela as pegou. Os olhares se encontraram e para Sirius, era como se tivesse voltado dez anos, quando o mundo fora mais simples e tudo tinham muito mais sentido. Tudo, parecia, se resumia naquele momento, e nada mais importava.

Um trovão soou às suas costas enquanto eles se beijavam.

**Título Original: **Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 29: Falling Together  
**Autora:** Robin  
**Tradução:** Rebeka


	31. Despertar

**CAPÍTULO TRINTA: DESPERTAR**

Cedo naquela manhã Sirius encontrava-se acomodado na biblioteca de Hogwarts, com dois textos enormes espalhados diante dele e um terceiro servindo de peso de papel. Apesar de nunca ter sido muito estudioso na sua época em Hogwarts (havia certas armadilhas para o talento natural para magia e uma delas era a completa pregüiça), sua época com os Aurores lhe ensinou o valor de um livro. No pico de sua carreira Sirius mal precisava procurar por magias -- era completamente familiar com um dos livros padrões dos Aurores, graças a sua curiosidade natural e ao questionamento incansável de Alastor Moody. Agora, porém, ele brincava com dez anos de atualização, e não ia deixar Hestia Jones o considerar atrasado em nenhuma categoria.

Estava tão entretido que nem mesmo ouviu Remus Lupin se aproximar.

"Que ótimo Auror você vai ser," seu amigo comentou baixinho, "se nem me escuta me aproximar."

Sirius deu de ombros e nem se incomodou em erguer os olhos. "Nem espero ser atacado na biblioteca de Hogwarts."

"Aposto que não esparava ser atacado no Salão Principal também," Remus devolveu de forma neutra.

"Opa." Sirius abriu um largo sorriso e inclinou-se contra a cadeira, atirando os pés em cima da mesa. "Bom, se você é a pior coisa que vai me atacar, sinto-me bem confortável. A menos que você queira que eu fique apropriadamente assustado, é claro."

Remus finalmente riu e sentou-se numa cadeira. "Talvez amanhã. Então, como vai indo?"

"Estudando." Ele bocejou. "Pensei em chegar aqui antes das crianças."

"Ah?"

Sirius assentiu e baixou os pés. "Isso, e pensei que poderia fazer uso da biblioteca antes de ir embora hoje."

"Pode ficar mais tempo se quiser, sabe," Remus respondeu imediatamente, mas Sirius sorriu um pouco.

"Eu sei e obrigado. Mas não posso me esconder mais e você precisa de espaço para se ajustar."

Remus olhou para ele de forma estranha. "Ajustar?"

"A qualquer coisa que você fez ontem enquanto eu estava fora," ele respondeu. "Acha que sou cego, Aluado? Você está diferente, embora eu não consiga dizer exatamente como."

"Eu nunca conseguiria enganar você, não é?" seu amigo perguntou, não parecendo muito incomodado.

"Não," Sirius respondeu alegremente. "Vai me dizer o por quê?"

Ele observou Remus dar uma olhada cuidadosa em torno da biblioteca para se certificar de que estavam sozinhos, mas Madame Pince não estava nem mesmo à vista. Enfim, o diretor respondeu, "Cai numa Fonte do Poder."

"Numa -- está brincando." Sirius fitou-o, mas Remus não ria. "Certo?"

"Nem um pouco. Hogwarts é construída sobre uma, sabe."

"Não, não sabia," ele disse, piscando os olhos surpreso e tentando lembrar-se de tudo que já aprendera sobre as Fontes de Poder. Infelizmente, não era muito. "Pelo menos me diga que fez de propósito."

"Mais ou menos," Remus respondeu secamente.

"Você é doido, cara."

"Provavelmente." Seu amigo sorriu ligeiramente, mas pelo menos agora Sirius compreendia a diferença. O que quer que tinha feito Remus se jogar numa Fonte do Poder tinha que ser bom, ele sabia -- e a experiência com certeza tinha mudado-o, já que obviamente não o tinha _matado_. Mas Remus estava obviamente tentando se adpatar, então Sirius fez uma jura mental de perguntar depois quando seu amigo mudou o assunto. "Aliás, o que você está lendo?"

Sirius ergueu o livro. "_Magia Negra e Maldições Antigas_," ele respondeu, "que, aliás, fiquei supreso em encontrar aqui. O que um livro como esse está fazendo numa biblioteca para crianças?"

"Você vê a placa escrita 'Seção Proibida'?" Remus perguntou.

"Acha que isso deteria crianças como nós?" ele retorquiu.

"Bom, não, mas se eles fossem lê-lo, Sirius, eles o descobririam em outro lugar," o diretor respondeu neutramente. "Minha pergunta, porém, é por que você está lendo isso."

Sirius suspirou. "Procurando por um feitiço," ele respondeu. "Sem sorte alguma, devo dizer." Impaciente, ele gesticulou para os outros dois livros, _Magia Criminosa_ e _O Crescente Poder das Trevas_.

"Como é que era mesmo?" Remus perguntou de repente.

"Mandatus Prospicio Subigum." Ele estremeceu e tentou bastante esconder a reação. Até mesmo as palavras traziam lembranças de volta e Sirius tinha que fazer um esforço para afastá-las.

Remus franziu o cenho. "Mandatus Prospicio Subigum..." ele murmurrou. "Traduzido livremente, significa algo sobre comandar a visão à distância... com conquistar ou impelir no meio para dar efeito."

"Percebi isso," Sirius replicou baixinho. Se ele fechasse os olhos, conseguia se lembrar, mas não queria isso. Não queria ver, não queria ser lembrado... Balançou a cabeça. "Mas saber o que significa ainda não me diz o que isso _faz_."

"É. Faz sentido." Remus mordeu o lábio inferior, em concentração. "Tenho alguns livros em que pode olhar depois, se quiser."

Sirius fechou com força o _Magia Negra & Maldições Antigas_. "Claro. Vale a tentativa."

Levantaram-se juntos, e Remus deixou-se atrasar alguns passos enquanto Sirius repunha todos os três livros nas prateleiras certas. "Então, como foi ontem?" o diretor perguntou de repente. "Alguma notícia de quanto tempo vai ter que esperar para voltar para o trabalho?"

"Eternamente, se Jones conseguir o que quer." Sirius rolou os olhos.

"Como?" Ele sabia que Remus não gostava muito da idéia dele voltar para os Aurores, mas mesmo assim, Sirius também sabia que seu amigo apoiava sua escolha. Ambos também sabiam quão necessário isso era.

"Hestia Jones pode se danar," ele respondeu acidamente.

Remus olhou-o de forma estranha. "Claro que você não quer isso."

Sirius suspirou. "Certo. Preferiria deixar Almofadinhas arrancar um pedaço _dela_."

"Sirius..."

Ele só balançou a cabeça diante do tom de aviso do amigo. Remus sempre fora o menos rebelde deles todos... só na comparação, é claro. "Tive que dar uma volta para não explodir com ela quando ela falou sobre como eu perdia a concentração e não sabia como funcionar sob dor."

"Ah," foi tudo que Remus pôde dizer enquanto saíam da biblioteca, dirigindo-se para o escritório do diretor.

"É, ah," Sirius rolou os olhos de novo. "Então eu fui passear pelo Beco Diagonal e encontrei alguém. Não voltei."

"Não me diga que deu de cara com _outro_ Comensal da Morte, Sirius. Você está chamando demais a atenção sem isso," Remus comentou secamente.

"Bom, tecnicamente falando, acho que ela é." Ele abriu um largo sorriso e viu os olhos do amigo se arregalarem em compreensão. "Mas essa está do nosso lado."

"Como diabos conseguiu isso?"

"Não consegui." Sirius sentiu seu sorriso idiota se desafazer, mas mal se importou. Até mesmo a escuridão parecia mais iluminada agora. "Não há ninguém no mundo que faça Julia Malfoy fazer uma coisa que ela não quer, eu incluso. Mas ela fez a escolha dela."

Remus sorriu. "Espero que dê certo, amigo," ele disse com sinceridade.

"Eu também." Ele sorriu contrito. "Na verdade--"

"Ah! Professor Lupin!" uma voz profunda interrompeu a frase de Sirius. "Exatamente a pessoa que eu estava procurando."

Ambos voltaram-se para encarar o bruxo que andava a passos largos na direção deles; ele usava vestes brilhantes de cor lavanda com um toque dourado -- uma combinação completamente nauseante, na opinião de Sirius, embora tivesse que admitir que a escolha de cor definitivamente apagava suas próprias vestes de trabalho azul escuro. Ele tinha um cabelo dourado e um sorriso estonteante; Sirius resistiu ao impulso de se afastar do olhar artificial armado pelos dentes excessivamente perfeitos. _Ele tinha que estar usando um feitiço para isso_, foi o primeiro pensamento de Sirius. _Que imbecil_, foi o segundo. Remus, porém, estava ocupado armando um sorriso que só Sirius perceberia como falso.

"Gilderoy Lockhart. Estou contente por ter aparecido... meia hora mais cedo." O sarcasmo era impossível de não se notar, mas de algum modo, Lockhart sorriu alegremente.

"Bom, sabe como é," ele respondeu com um sorriso. "O Apanhador madrugador pega o Pomo, como sempre digo."

Ele riu da própria piada enquanto Remus esticava a mão; um pouco do sorriso se desfez porém, e Lockhart hesitou antes de apertá-la. _Não deve querer se contaminar_, Sirius pensou acidamente, já decidindo que não gostava desse candidato para o cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. _Bobão_. Só Remus conseguiria manter a voz neutra e agradável numa situação dessas. Sirius afastou-se para longe da conversa, tentando não rosnar quando o fazia. _Aluado, você é um santo._

"Bem vindo a Hogwarts."

"Ah, sim, claro." Lockhart sorriu de novo. "Um lugar encantador, realmente. Mesmo o castelo sendo um _pouquinho_ antiquado, se me entende." Ele pausou, dando de ombros de forma teatral. "Mas aí, duvido que você tenha muitos decoradores especializados no seu pessoal, não é?"

"Eu tendo a dar enfâse no ensino, ao invés da habilidades de decoração, é verdade," Remus respondeu suavemente.

"É mesmo!" Lockhart declarou. "E posso lhe dizer, tenho uma grande experiência que estou simplesmente doido para passar para a próxima geração de bruxas e bruxos... como mostrado nos meus trabalhos publicados, é lógico."

"Claro." De novo, só Remus poderia ter dito aquilo sem parecer sarcástico. Sirius duvidava que Dumbledore pudesse se sair melhor.

"E admito que tenho estado pronto para sair de campo já há algum tempo," Lockhart continuou desavisado. "Será um alívio abandonar toda a glória e fama... afinal, que melhor nobreza do que educar jovens bruxas e bruxos? Há horas em que minha reputação pode ser um peso -- embora eu vá usá-la de todo modo que puder para servir a Hogwarts."

Remus arqueou uma sobrancelha, e Sirius conseguia ver que estava ficando difícil para ele não rir. "Sério?"

"Ah, com certeza. Hogwarts é meu núcleo, afinal de contas." Outro sorriso glorioso e patenteado. "Apesar de ter que admitir que tenho um pouco de preocupação pelos outros candidatos. Há boatos voando de que você ofereceu o cargo a Sirius Black..."

Sirius parou de se afastar. Remus manteve o rosto admiravelmente neutro.

"Sério?"

"Minha preocupação é somente como membro de Hogwarts," Lockhart disse seriamente. "Estive falando com certos contatos meus no meio editorial e parece que, apesar das aparências, ele não é completamente estável..."

"É mesmo?" Remus disse friamente. A despeito de seu olhar anteriormente neutro, este tinha de repente se agudizado; bem poucos bruxos seriam tolos o bastante para interpretar aquelas palavras frias como encorajamento. Lockhart, no entanto, o fez.

"Bom, certamente não iria querer alguém com um passado tão _complicado_ ensinando a meus filhos, seu eu fosse um pai. Pessoalmente, preferiria alguém como" -- Lockhart deu de ombros de forma humilde -- "eu."

"É engraçado." Se havia algo que Remus não suportava, Sirius sabia, eram pessoas cujos egos afogavam o cérebro. Havia poucas maneiras de esgotar a paciência dele, mas aquela com certeza era uma delas e ele continuou, "Levando em consideração que Sirius tendo sido um amigo meu desde que tinha onze anos de idade." O sorriso de Remus foi bem lupino. "Na verdade, ele está parado bem ao meu lado. Gilderoy Lockhart, conheça Sirius Black."

Lockhar virou, usando a mais preciosa expressão de choque e Sirius sorriu.

"Não vou me oferecer para apertar sua mão, pode ser que minha_ instabilidade_ o contamine," ele comentou sarcasticamente. "Mas estou absolutamente encantado em conhecê-lo."

O bruxo pomposo piscou os olhos, e então fitou Remus. "Se isso é algum tipo de comparação," ele disse irritado, "sinto que deveria ter sido notificado apropriadamente antes, como ele obviamente foi."

"Comparação?" o diretor repetiu sem entender; Sirius conseguia ver que ele tentava com força não rir. "Não, nem um pouco."

"Então por que _ele_ está aqui?" Lockhart quis saber, gesticulando com raiva na direção de Sirius.

"Posso responder isso, Remus?" ele interrompeu. "Já que sou o assunto dessa... pergunta educada?"

"Com toda certeza," seu amigo respondeu com seriedade e Sirius sabia que Lockhart já era. Voltou-se para o pretenso Professor de Artes das Trevas.

"Asseguro a você, Sr. Lockhart, que não estou aqui para sabotar suas chances ao cargo de Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts," Sirius disse friamente. "Um cargo, devo acrescentar, que já recusei."

"_Contudo_, como um 'membro preocupado de Hogwarts' também, gostaria de afirmar que você dificilmente é o tipo que gostaria ver ensinando nesta escola. Se eu tivesse filhos, sua reputação não me inspiraria respeito algum. E como um bruxo cujo afilhado está atualmente cursando Hogwarts, estou bem contente de ver que você mesmo sabotou completamente sua própria chance." Ele sorriu malicioso. "A menos, é claro, que tenha entendido errado meu amigo."

"O que," Remus completou imediatamente, "ele não o fez, com certeza."

"Como?" Lockhart olhou rapidamente para os dois, parecendo incerto para quem olhar, descrente.

Os olhos azuis de Remus brilharam. "Você não é mais bem vindo na minha escola, Sr. Lockhart. Agradeço pela entrevista, mas já vi tudo que tinha que ver. Ego e auto-promoção não têm lugar em Hogwarts. Portanto, você também não."

"Bom dia, Sr. Lockhart."

Peter sentou de pernas cruzadas no chão de Godric's Hollow, com o filhote de husky siberiano subindo em cima dele. Lily sorriu, vendo-o rir; desde a noite daquela revelação fatídica, Peter não rira muito. Por todos os anos na escola, Lily não o conhecera muito bem -- até que ela e James começaram a namorar no sétimo ano, as garotas e garotos da Gryffindor tinham existências separadas, que só se uniam nas aulas e refeições. Agora, porém, ela considerava todos os amigos de James como sendo dela e gostava muito deles. Isso não significava, é lógico, que Lily tinha se esquecido das suas próprias amigas, mas de todas elas, só fora realmente íntima de Alice Longbottom. As outras só foram colegas, embora ainda mantivessem contato de vez em quando. Alice, porém, fora como uma irmã, e mesmo com a vida ocupada de ambas, as duas ainda achavam tempo para se reunir.

No momento, entretanto, Peter estava sentado de uma maneira totalmente escandalosa no chão da sua sala, e Lily ria com ele quando Joe finalmente conseguiu escalar as costas do bruxo e lamber sua nuca. Ela nunca vira um filhote com tanta energia, e Lily achava que era bom para Peter, que no ano passado fora um homem muito solitário. Um segundo noivado fracassado ainda atrapalhava seus relacionamentos e Lily achava que era bom para ele ter alguém esperando por ele em casa. Mesmo sendo só um cachorro -- mas Deus sabia, Joe tinha mais personalidade do que muitas pessoas que Lily conhecia.

Enfim, contudo, Peter afastou-se do controle do filhote e sentou-se direito, ainda afagando as orelhas de Joe, o que pareceu satisfazer o husky. "Desculpe ter que trazê-lo," Peter disse com um sorriso. "Não queria deixá-lo sozinho no meu apartamento. Ele provavelmente destruiria minha casa."

"Sabe que eu adoro ver o Joe," Lily respondeu alregemente. "Principalmente agora que ele não suja mais meu tapete."

"Continuo me desculpando por isso, Lily--"

"Estou brincando, Peter," ela interrompeu-o. "Não se preocupe com isso."

Ele sorriu torto. "Certo."

"Então, o que o traz aqui, afinal? Quero dizer, adoro ver você, mas normalmente você aparece quando James está por aqui."

Peter deu de ombros. "Nã verdade, ele é a razão por eu estar aqui," ele disse baixinho. "James me disse que o Grupo Unicónio tem trabalhado num modo de sumir com a Marca Negra."

"Ah." Lily lutou com a necessidade de se dar um tapa. Deveria ter pensado nisso antes, deveria ter percebido que Peter precisaria conversar com ela. _Deveria tê-lo procurado_, Lily se repreendeu. _Não devia tê-lo feito vir até mim._

Peter enrubesceu ligeiramente, interpretando mal o silêncio dela. "Quero dizer, não queria incomodar você, mas esperava que... você sabe..."

"Não é incômodo algum, Peter," Lily respondeu depressa. "Só queria ter uma boa notícia para te dar."

"Ah." Sua expressão esperançosa sumiu e Lily esticou a mão em torno do braço dele, notando que a mão direita de Peter estava inconscientemente esfregando a Marca escondida debaixo da manga esquerda.

"O Grupo Unicórnio tem trabalhado nisso há algum tempo, mas só porque não fizemos prograsso ainda não é motivo para perder as esperanças," ela disse baixinho. "Até agora, não conseguimos falar com ninguém que conhece bastante a Marca para nos ajudar. Não posso fazer promossas, mas se puder trabalhar conosco...?"

Os olhos verdes de Peter encontraram-se com os dela. "Acha que é possível?" ele sussurrou. "Daria qualquer coisa para me ver livre disso."

"Acho." Lily sorriu ligeiramente. Mas sua expressão não pareceu suficiente para tranquilizar Peter.

"Ela queima, sabe," ele disse baixinho. "Não sei como descrever, na verdade... sei que é só uma Marca no meu braço, mas parece uma mancha na minha alma." Ele se remexeu. "só queria..."

Lily apertou o ombro dele. "Eu sei, Peter. Eu sei."

"E então?" Sirius perguntou com impaciência.

Era seu último check-up, por assim dizer. Quando Pomfrey cuidara dele na primeira vez, ela lhe dissera que sua perna precisaria de tempo para se recuperar. Mostrara ser dolorida também, figurativa e literalmente falando. De algum modo, sua perna ferida parecia se meter, influenciando tudo que ele fazia e Sirius estava pronto para parar com isso. Além disso, depois de passar duas semanas em Hogwarts, estava pronto para partir. Estava na hora de entrar no mundo real de novo.

"Sr. Black, se não aprender a ter paciência, não vai chegar a lugar nenhum no mundo," Pomfrey respondeu automaticamente. Após um instante, a matrona pareceu notar o que dissera e corara.

Ele conteve o riso. "Parece diferente quando diz isso a um adulto, não é?"

"A idéia é a mesma," a enfermeira disse severamente. "Faria bem ter um pouco de paciência."

"Provavelmente," Sirius admitiu. Esperou um segundo e então sorriu, sabendo que iria pegá-la. "E então?"

Ambos riram. "Como vocês quatro conseguiram sobreviver por tanto tempo me espanta," Pomfrey comentou, ainda rindo. "Apesar disso estou satisfeita em dizer que sua perna finalmente sarou. Só não caia de uma vassoura nos próximos dias que ficará bem."

"Sério?"

"Quase," ela respondeu neutramente, não caindo naquela armadilha em particular. "Os feitiços que pus hoje devem ser os últimos -- levando-se em conta, é lógico, que você não faça nada idiota."

"Não farei," Sirius respondeu imediatamente, recebendo um olhar de dúvida da enfermeira. "O que foi? Prometo!"

"Já ouvi isso antes," Pomfrey comentou com um sorriso indulgente. "Sempre cerca de uma hora antes de você sair e jogar quadribol, se machucando de novo."

"Que tal isso?" ele perguntou alegremente. "Prometo não jogar quadribol na semana que vem."

"Grande coisa," ela bufou. "Tenho certeza de que o novo, melhorado e crescido Sirius Black pode pensar em modo muito mais inventivos de se machucar."

"É verdade." Sirius sorriu, saltando para fora da cama. "Mas posso prometer de que não farei de propósito."

Pomfrey suspirou, mas ele viu as pontas de um sorriso. "Suponho que isso será o sufuciente."

"Obrigado, Poppy."

Ela sorriu de volta. "De nada, Sirius. Tome cuidado."

"Está insinuando de que tenho algo a ver com a fuga do meu filho?" Crouch quis saber.

Arabella inclinou-se um pouco contra a cadeira, mantendo o rosto sem expressão e resistindo ao impulso de se remexer. Isso era sempre algo que ela gostava de fazer durante reuniões longas, mas fazê-lo agora seria desastroso. Ela replicou de forma neutra, "Só estou procurando por respostas."

Crouch bufou.

"Você visitou seu filho às doze e meia da tarde, dois dias atrás, certo? Enquanto ele estava sob custódia do DELM," ela acrescentou, só pra ver se ele mordia a isca.

Ele não mordeu. "Sim."

"Tem ciência do fato que ele fugiu exatamente às duas e meia?"

"Obviamente, julgando pelo fato de que está me questionando agora," Crouch respondeu secamente.

"Entendo. Tem alguma idéia de como ele pode ter fugido, Ministro?" ela perguntou educadamente. "Você foi o último a falar com ele."

"Não tenho idéia." Crouch rolou os olhos. "Talvez ele tenha usado alguma magia negra que aprendeu com Você-Sabe-Quem."

_Duvido_, 'Bella pensou, mas manteve isso para si. As proteções das celas do DELM não eram algo que podia ser quebrado num único dia e sem varinha ainda por cima. "Você sabia que ele era um Comensal da Morte?"

"Claro que não," ele explodiu imediatamente. "Acha que aceitaria isso de alguém da minha família?"

"Nem um pouco," ela respondeu. A maioria dos pais defenderia seus filhos até a morte, mas não Barty Crouch. "Mas tenho que perguntar, tenho certeza de que entende."

"Certo." Ele não estava sendo muito cooperativo, mas Crouch não estava zangado e antagonista como ela esperara. Arabella começava a ter a sensação de que essa conversa não ia levar a nada.

"Pensando agora, pode dar alguma pista sobre o que levou seu filho a se tornar um Comensal?"

Crouch hesitou, pensando. Enfim, ele respondeu, "Ele nunca foi um garoto muito feliz. A mãe dele o mimou demais e a morte dela o magoou muito." A voz de Crouch ficou sombria. "Talvez a solidão."

Era como se uma porta tivesse se fechado diante dela, e Arabella sabia que não conseguiria mais respostas. Assim ela se levantou, oferecendo a mão educadamente ao homem que era tecnicamente seu superior no Ministério. "Obrigada, Ministro," ela disse educada. "Manteremos contato."

"Certo." Ele apertou a mão dela rapidamente e virou-se para partir. "Tenho certeza."

"_Everbero!_"

Ela lançou a primeira magia quando as costas de Sirius ainda estavam viradas, e o poder colidiu atrás dele. Ele voou, bem parecido com um pássaro desengonçado, batendo com a parede da área de duelo protegida. Sirius ricocheteou, rolou e ouviu Jones berrar:

"Se fosse uma Imperdoável, você estaria morto agora!" ela gritou. "Fique alerta! Vigilância constante!"

Uma chuva de faíscas vermelhas atingiu o chão onde ele acabara de sair e Sirius se pôs na sua posição agachado só a alguns metros de distância, furioso por ela ousar lançar as palavras de Alastor Moody contra ele. Moody fora o Tutor de Sirius. Jones mal o conhecera. Ele refletiu a Maldição Conjunctivitus dela com faciliadade.

"_Impedimenta!_"

"Isso é o melhor que pode fazer?" o escudo de Jones engoliu a maldição dele facilmente. "_Suffocoum!_"

Sirius rolou, sem se incomodar em bloquear o Feitiço do Sufocamento. Uma calma antiga e familiar estava surgindo nele e descobriu-se sorrindo largo. Outra rajada de luz vermelha interceptou o caminho que ele acabara de abandonar, mas estava se agachando de novo. A varinha de Sirius saltou adiante.

"_Conteriaco!_"

Sua magia passou direto pelo escudo dela e enviou-a voando no ar. Instantes depois, quando ela caiu no chão, ele estava pronto. "_Demergos!_"

O chão pavimentado em volta de sua 'cobaia' tornou-se areia movediça e ela começou a afundar rápido. Infelizmente, Jones era talentosa e ela realmente teve anos de treinamento em que se apoiar. A Auror nem mesmo se incomodou em tentar desfazer o feitiço. Em vez disso, lançou um.

"_Incendio!_"

A Maldição do Fogo teria sido uma boa idéia se Sirius não tivesse o mesmo tipo de treinamento para se apoiar. Seu escudo afastou o feitiço sem nem mesmo fraquejar. "_Pulverulentus!_" ele gritou depressa, e ficou satisfeito em ver uma nuvem de poeira surgir imediatamente em torno de sua oponente, bloqueando o campo de visão dela. Tendo vantagem pelo fato dela não poder vê-lo, Sirius moveu-se para a direita, saindo da posição de agachado. Contudo, Jones era bem rápida e a nuvem começou a dissipar-se em segundos. Antes que ela o fizesse, ele berrou, "_Roteventilo!_"

De novo, Jones foi lançada no ar, girando como um catavento. Pega de surpresa, ela rugiu de fúria, mas ainda teve a presença de espírito de se fazer aterrisar rapidamente.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Sirius mal conseguiu desviar a tempo, girando para a esquerda e dando as costas por um segundo crucial e difícil. Ele sabia que fora idiotice antes mesmo de ouvi-la gritar: "_Offenvox!_"

Sirius sentiu como se tivesse sido atingido por um relâmpago, e mal conseguiu manter a varinha em mãos quando caiu. Infelizmente para Jones, ele estava bem acostumado com a dor e o instinto sobrepôs-se enquanto ele rolava para a direita, pondo-se agachado sem nem pensar.

"_Glacialium!_"

Jones desviou do Feitiço Congelante com uma facilidade irritante. "Crucio!"

A maldição atingiu Sirius direto no peito e lançou-o para trás. Colidindo no chão com força, ele sentiu a agonia familiar correndo pelo seu corpo, e por um instante foi pego pelas lembranças de outras épocas, de lugares sombrios -- Não! Recompondo-se, Sirius afastou toda sua concentração da dor e reuniu-a na sua varinha.

"_Everbero!_"

A magia de ataque mandou-a longe, e ele repentinamente estava livre da dor. Rápido, Sirius pôs-se de pé num salto, ignorando os efeitos residuais da Maldição Cruciatus -- isso era um treinamento de Aurores e quase tudo era legal. Além disso, ele sabia que poderia tomar o antídoto depois e não se preocupar. Por um momento, ficara tentado em lançar a maldição da tortura na direção de Jones, só para ver como ela lidava com aquilo, mas Sirius resistiu ao impulso. Fazer isso não provaria nada.

"_Tarantallegra!_"

"_Imperio!_"

As magias cruzaram o ar; seu momento de hesitação lhe custara a vantagem. Sirius nunca teve tempo de ver se seu feitiço atingiu-a ou não; de repente, foi engolfado por uma sensação de calor que ele conhecia bem. O resto do mundo desfez-se e sentia-se confortável, divagando em paz. Na margem de sua consciência uma voz começou a sussurrar docemente, dizendo-lhe para soltar a varinha. Aquilo era simples e a voz era tão sensível... _Solte a varinha_. Tudo era caloroso e pacífico. Parecia tão simples--

A consciência se recompôs. Sirius livrou-se da maldição e lançou a varinha adiante no mesmo instante.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

A varinha de Jones voou para sua mão e ela tropeçou para trás, na direção da parede oposta. Sirius balançou a cabeça para clarear a mente, concentrando-se em julgar os efeitos das maldições que recebera. Após uma verificaração mental, decidiu que não haveria dano permanente -- mas Jones o fitava de forma estranha.

"Como fez isso?" ela quis saber.

"Fiz o quê?" Sirius perguntou, confuso.

"Desfez a maldição tão rápido," a Auror replicou, caminhando na direção dele. "Nunca vi alguém sair de uma Maldição Imperius assim. Só levou alguns segundos."

_Sério?_ Sirius perguntou-se. Contudo, ele só deu de ombros e respondeu secamente. "Prática."

"A lista de candidatos está diminuindo bem depressa, não é?"

"Quase," Severus respondeu secamente.

Remus riu, mas seu vice-diretor olhou-o como se ele tivesse enlouquecido.

"Não consigo ver o que é tão divertido nessa situação toda," Snape comentou. "Estamos sem professor de Artes das Trevas por mais de um mês. Isso significa uma grande quantidade de aulas canceladas, mesmo com o resto de nós substituindo, _e_ os NOMs vão acontecer em menos de três meses. Então, a menos que queria coroar seu quarto ano como diretor com fracassos desagradáveis..."

"Severus..."

"Sim?" Snape perguntou irritado, mas Remus só suspirou. "Quem será então, Remus: o Comensal da Morte, o paspalho ou a política? Do grupo, Crouch provavelmente é o mais qualificado, mas com certeza _eu_ não o recomendaria."

Não havia nada a fazer a não ser bufar. "Realmente esperava que Dung aceitasse o cargo," ele disse baixinho. "Ou Sirius."

Snape engasgou.

"Ah, não aja assim," Remus replicou irritado. "Sabe tão bem quanto eu que Sirius é bem mais qualificado do que Quirrel já foi e possivelmente ainda mais que você, principalmente quando ele voltar à ativa."

"Eu--"

"Não, Severus. Antes que diga, sabe que não posso lhe dar o cargo. Primeiro, especialistas em poções são bem raros de se conseguir -- mais ainda do que Professores de Artes das Trevas -- e segundo, todo o Mundo Bruxo _sabe_ que você é um Comensal da Morte."

Olhos negros brilharam de raiva. "Nunca foi provado."

"Claro que não. Arabella e James são conhecidamente talentosos em _perder_ provas," Remus retorquiu. Snape olhou-o furioso. "Se lhe der o cargo, os pais irão revoltar-se."

Severus resmungou baixinho, mas menteve-se em silêncio, pelo qual Remus ficou grato. Não tinha mesmo tempo para lidar com os sentimentos de seu vice-diretor sobre o assunto; tinha um bocado de problemas nas mãos e bem poucos meios de resolvê-los. Isso, é lógico, nem mesmo levava em conta o fato de Remus ainda estar lutando para se ajustar a seus novos poderes, que não o deixaram dormir por mais de vinte e quatro horas. Estava cansado, irritado e sem paciência. Então se Severus estava um pouquinho irritado, que seja. No momento, Remus nem se importava.

"Agora," ele disse com um controle pronunciado. "Reconheço o fato de que temos um problema. Tem a solução?"

"Não," o vice resmungou.

"Nem eu," Remus admitiu. "Então suponho que eu irei ensinar a matéria pelo resto do ano."

"O quê?"

Remus riu diante da confusão no rosto de Snape. "Já dei aula disso antes, sabe."

"Sei disso," Snape explodiu. "Ia destacar, porém, que você é o diretor. Seu trabalho não é dar aulas."

"Notei isso," ele replicou secamente. "Mas a menos que tenha idéias melhores...?"

Snape olhou-o com raiva, e ele soube a resposta.

**Título Original: **Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 30: Awakening  
**Autora:** Robin  
**Tradução:** Rebeka


	32. Origens e Respostas

**CAPÍTULO TRINTA E UM: ORIGENS E RESPOSTAS**

O primeiro bom sinal foi o fato da porta não ranger alto em protesto quando Peter abriu-a. O segundo foi a ausência do maravilhoso cheiro de putrefação que tinha marcado Grimmauld Place, 12 da última vez em que estiveram ali.

"Parece ter melhorado," Peter comentou enquanto uma longa linha de pacotes flutuava para dentro da casa a frente deles. Sirius tinha recentemente cedido a uma rotina de compras bem necessária, comprando tudo, desde novas vestes a itens para a casa, e sob seu comando, os pacotes se depositavam dentro da casa. Cuidaria deles depois.

Sirius resmungou em resposta à pergunta de Peter. "Veremos."

Mas pisar no hall era como entrar no passado. O corredor sombrio e fedorento tinha se transformado. As parede antes cheias de musgo estavam cobertas com tinta e papel de parede novos, e o carpete carcomido fora substituido com uma cópia idêntica ou reparado, de modo que parecia novo. O candelabro de prata pura estava livre de teias de aranha e as lâmpadas a gás tinham sido reformadas e não cheiravam mal ou assoviam mais. O mais importante, porém, quase todos os velhos retratos tinham sumido. Em dois dias, os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts tinham feito milagres.

Sorrindo, Sirius lançou um olhar triunfante para onde o velho retrato de sua mãe ficava atrás de cortinas mofadas; ela, é claro, se fora, graças a um grande trabalho feito pelos Marotos. O Feitiço de Cola Permanente quase fora impossível de se desfazer, mas Lily, a incrível quebradora de maldições, finalmente o fizera, o que significava que o quadro detestável e preconceituoso não existia mais. Era um alívio não ter que andar pelo corredor acompanhado pelo gritos dela.

"Quieto," Peter comentou.

"Alívio," Sirius corrigiu-o com um sorriso largo. "Quase poderia gostar desse lugar agora. Não parece tão sombrio."

"Nem me fale."

"Tem uma coisa que os elfos domésticos deixaram passar, porém..." Sirius pensou, sacando a varinha para o candelabro. De repente, a forma de serpente tremeu e, após um instante, transformou-se na cabeça de um leão. Ele sorriu.

"Ah, meus pais vão me detestar agora."

Peter riu. "Vamos transfigurar o resto das serpentes agora ou quer examinar o resto da casa primeiro?"

"Vamos explorar."

A jornada deles pelo resto de Grimmauld Place, 12 revelou que o resto da casa fora igualmente transformado. Antes dilapidada e escura, o trabalho dos elfos domésticos de Hogwarts devolvera a casa dos Black ao lar da infância que Sirius se lembrava em algumas de suas lembranças mais felizes. Quando era honesto consigo mesmo, conseguia lembrar de épocas melhores antes do surgimento de Voldemort -- época em que as diferenças não o tinha irrevogavelmente separado dos pais e irmão. Quando criança, ele recordou, fora feliz ali.

Estavam ocupados explorando o quarto principal quando Peter voltou-se para encará-lo.

"Posso perguntar algo, Sirius?"

"Claro." Ele cutucou a cama curioso, perguntando-se se ela mordia, mas aí notou o silêncio enquanto o amigo tentava por as idéias em palavras. Percebendo que devia ser importante, Sirius voltou-se para Peter. Levou um bom tempo até o que homem mais baixo falasse.

"Estava me perguntando..." Peter respirou fundo. "Não tem que responder se não quiser -- mas estava me perguntando porque me perdoou tão depressa. Quando descobriu que eu era um Comensal da Morte, quero dizer. Você tem mais do que razões para me detestar."

Sirius piscou os olhos. Apesar de só duas semanas terem se passado desde sua chegada a Hogwarts, parecia que uma vida inteira tinha se passado. Havia duas partes de sua vida: antes e depois de Voldemort, e a segunda parecia voltar com força agora. Na verdade, não ficara pensando muito na escolha de Peter desde aquele instante na Ala Hospitalar -- nem, pelo menos, numa decisão consciente sobre ódio ou perdão. Não desde então. Suspirou e afundou na cama, de repente sentindo-se muito cansado.

"Não perdoei, na verdade," Sirius disse baixinho. "Não imediatamente, de qualquer forma." Quando Peter fitou-o confuso, ele continuou. "Remus me contou porque você mudou de lado, mas eu ainda não tinha certeza sobre o que acreditar... mas vê-lo ali, com James e Remus --" respirou fundo "-- Não conseguia _não_ perdoá-lo. Sabia o que queria dizer e minha nossa Peter, com seus motivos... qualquer um de nós seria tolo o bastante para fazê-lo por eles. Por cada um de nós. E vê-lo ali, vendo nós todos juntos pela primeira vez em dez anos... eu é que não ia acabar com isso."

"E eu precisava também," Sirius concluiu baixinho, "nossa amizade. Afinal, três Marotos não valem muito sem o quarto."

"Obrigado," Peter disse bem baixinho.

Sirius deu de ombros e tentou sorrir. "Diabos, Rabicho, você merecia a chance. Todo mundo faz escolhas ruins."

"Algumas são piores que outras, Sirius," seu amigo replicou, sério.

"É, mas você se esquece que eu sei quão persuasivo Voldemort pode ser."

"Mas você não cedeu," Peter objetou.

"Sou idiota demais para ceder," Sirius replicou suavemente. "Teimoso demais para meu próprio bem."

"Você não é idiota."

"Idiota, corajoso, a mesma coisa num caso como esse." Ele deu de ombros de novo.

Mas Peter não riu. Em vez disso, sentou-se pesadamente na cama ao lado de Sirius. "Gostaria de poder ter feito o que você fez," ele admitiu calmamente. "Gostaria de ter a coragem de dizer não, de resistir só porque era a coisa certa a ser feita."

"Peter, acha que agüentei por tanto tempo por princípios?" Sirius perguntou, olhando para o amigo, que encontrou seus olhos de forma tímida. Ele esticou a mão e apertou o ombro de Peter. "Dificilmente. Fiz isso por meus amigos, porque é isso que somos. Somos irmãos e leais não importa o quê. Fiz isso por amigos que eu sei que fariam o mesmo por mim. Assim como você fez -- você fez a escolha errada, é verdade, mas o fez pelos motivos certos. Não há nada para eu detestar nisso."

"Mas--"

"Mas o quê? Não pode dizer que não tem coragem. Não depois do que fez outro dia, renegando-o publicamente."

"Fiz isso porque estava assustado em continuar a ser Comensal," Peter disse baixinho.

Sirius bufou. "E daí? E eu fugi de Azkaban porque não queria morrer. Vivem me dizendo que foi uma coisa corajosa, mas não acho que seja."

"E é," seu amigo objetou.

"Não pode haver coragem se você não está assustado," ele disse calmamente. "Algum trouxa disse isso uma vez, e é verdade."

"Mas você não o teme. V-Voldemort, quero dizer."

"Ele me ametronta para caramba, Peter," Sirius admitiu baixinho, estremecendo e afastando o olhar. "Mais pelo o que ele fez do que pelo que ele é. Tenho pesadelos toda noite."

"Você nunca parece ter medo."

"Porque ele não pode fazer mais mal a mim do que ele já fez e eu sobrevivi a isso," replicou. "Voldemort quer me dobrar, e não sei o porquê. Está obcecado com isso. Isso significa que se eu me permitir temê-lo agora, ficarei paralisado e incapaz de agir quando precisar. Cedo ou tarde, sei que vou ficar cara a cara com ele."

"Por que pensa assim?" Peter perguntou baixinho.

"Não sei. É só um pressentimento que tenho."

"Ele não tem controle."

"Não?" James perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Abaixou-as a força, lembrando-se de que agora era hora de ser profissional e não de defender um amigo.

"Nenhum," Hestia Jones confirmou com uma careta. "Não nego que ele tem poder, mas não tem controle algum. Faz coisas e não sabe o por quê. Não é melhor do que um calouro de Hogwarts nesse quesito."

"Ele acabou de sair da prisão, Hestia," o Auror superior comentou de forma neutra, parcialmente surpreso por seu próprio controle. "Tem que se lembrar que Sirius não usa magia há dez anos. É propenso a cometer erros."

"Entendo completamente," ela replicou. "E é _por isso_ que recomendei um programa de reorientação gradual, de forma a permitir que Black voltasse num ritmo natural..."

"O que eu neguei," James interrompeu, dizendo antes dela fazê-lo.

Hestia deu de ombros, infeliz. "Você é o chefe,"

"Sou, mas não fiz isso porque ele é meu amigo." Apesar dele duvidar que ela acreditasse nisso. No lugar dela, James provavelmente também não acreditaria. "Pode não concordar comigo, mas eu conheço Sirius Black. Ainda estava em Hogwarts quando ele entrou nos Aurores, não é?"

"Sim."

"Bom, eu estava jogando quadribol pelo Puddlemere United na época, mas até eu vi o que ele fazia na divisão. Alastor Moody dizia que Sirius era o melhor que ele já ensinara e se você tivesse conhecido Moody, saberia que ele não dava elogios à toa." James olhou-a no olho. "Na época em que eu entrei nos Aurores em 1979, ele já era considerado um dos melhores."

"Com todo respeito, senhor, não estou duvidando dos talentos dele nessa época," ela replicou severamente. "Só estou preocupada com o controle dele _agora_."

"Um dos professores de Hogwarts costumava dizer que Sirius não tinha limites. Tem certeza de que não é isso que está vendo? E não me chame de senhor, Hestia. Já discutimos isso antes."

"Certo. James, ele é um perigo para si e os outros."

"Descreva como."

"Distrai-se facilmente," Hestia respondeu imediatamente. "Quando estávamos praticando duelos, peguei-o completamente desprevinido pelo menos duas vezes, e consegui atingi-lo com a Maldição Imperius e Cruciatus."

"Como ele lidou com as duas?" James interrompeu.

"Bem o bastante," ela respondeu de mau humor. "Mas nos feitiços básicos ele tende a fazer o inesperado, dando soluções complicadas a problemas simples--"

James tentou não rir, mas um ligeiro ronco saiu de controle.

"O que foi?" Hestia quis saber.

"É típico de Sirius," ele respondeu, lutando para conter o impulso de rir alto. O problema, James percebia rapidamente, era mais um conflito de personalidade do que outra coisa. "Ele faz isso desde criança. Quer dizer que ele está entediado."

"Entediado ou não, ele não tem paciência para ser um Auror," ela respondeu sombriamente. "Metade do que fazemos é rotina e direto."

"Mas ele tem o poder e a habilidade," James sugeriu de forma conclusiva. "Dois em três não é ruim, principalmente quando são esse dois." Ele se levantou. "Continue trabalhando com ele, e veja o que acontece. Sei que vocês dois não se dão muito bem, mas pode acabar aprendendo algo com ele."

"Duvido," ela replicou amargamente.

James sorriu serenamente. "Veremos."

Naquela noite, Sirius e Julia vagaram pelo Beco Diagonal lado a lado. A beleza da situação deles era completamente irônica: poucos sabiam que Julia era uma Comensal da Morte e aqueles que sabiam achavam que ela só estava atraindo Sirius para uma armadilha. Portanto, não era só seguro, mas essencial, serem vistos juntos. Era um arranjo estranho, mas necessário.

Enquanto as horas passavam, ficavam cada vez mais confortáveis juntos; às vezes, os anos separados pareciam sumir. Havia momentos desconfortáveis, é lógico, devodo a ambos estarem crescidos e mudados, mas eram poucos e valiam o trabalho.

"Você precisa vir comigo para a América do Sul," Julia dizia com um sorriso. "Quando isso acabar, quero dizer. Vai achar os templos astecas fascinantes, eu acho."

"Por que?"

"Lugares para explorar e se meter em confusão," ela respondeu, fazendo Sirius rir.

"Tem razão, acho. Mas só se você brincar de esconde-esconde."

"Terei vantagem, sabe," ela riu. O rabo de cavalo loiro balançou enquanto ela balançava a cabeça.

"Não me importo," Sirius replicou com um sorriso largo. "Encontro você eventualmente."

"Acha mesmo?"

Ele só continuou sorrindo. "Sim."

"E por que?" Julia quis saber.

"Porque te conheço. Vai ficar enjoada de se esconder e virá me procurar."

Ela começou a objetar e parou com o olhar mais estranho do mundo no rosto. "Quer saber," Julia disse baixinho, "provavelmente você tem razão."

Sirius olhou-a de forma estranha. "É a primeira vez que vi você desistir sem lutar," ele comentou.

"Só não quero te perder de novo." Seus olhares se encontraram, mas Sirius viu a dor por trás do controle dela. Passou um braço em torno dela enquanto caminhavam.

"Não vai," ele disse baixinho. "Prometo."

Julia riu sem humor. "Só uma vez, queria ser uma daquelas garotinhas idiotas que acreditam em toda palavra que você diz," ela replicou. "Mas nós dois sabemos que não há promessas nesta guerra."

"Eu sei," ele admitiu. "Mas não vou morrer."

"Sirius…"

"Shh." Ele girou a cabeça dela para beijá-la na fronte; sendo baixa como era, Julia tinha a altura perfeita para isso. "Não vou, então não discuta comigo."

"Como pode ter certeza?" ela sussurrou.

"Porque já cheguei perto o bastante e não vou voltar," Sirius replicou sombriamente. "Não até estar velho e desdentado e pronto pra partir." Ele sorriu bincalhão, olhando-a nos olhos. "E aí, estarei tão feio que você não irá querer mais nada comigo."

"Improvável." Ela sorriu de volta.

"O quê, eu ficar velho e feio ou você não ficar por perto?"

Os olhos dela brilharam. "Os dois."

Ele aparatou quase em cima de Julia no quarto dela no Caldeirão Furado, bem quando ela se parontava para dormir. Ela deu um salto, assustada, e então tropeçou e caiu na cama. Com raiva, ela explodiu, "Ora, olá!"

"Estou contente em ver que está sozinha," Severus Snape resmungou.

"E o que isso deve significar?" Julia quis saber.

"Significa que todo mundo sabe que você anda enrabichada com Sirius Black!" o melhor amigo dela retorquiu. Olhou-a com raiva. "Que diabos acha que está fazendo?"

"Sentada na cama ou com Sirius?" os olhos de Julia encontraram com os dele com igual fúria. De todas as pessoas, Severus devia saber que deveria bater na porta. Sabia o quanto aquilo a irritava.

"Com maldito Black!"

"Ah, isso," ela respondeu docemente, divertindo-se em observar o rosto dele ficar vermelho de frustração. "É tão complicado pra você entender que voltei com o homem que amo depois de _dez_ anos separados? Sei que é um assunto difícil para você, Severus, mas até você devia prever isso acontecendo."

"Não estou falando disso," ele explodiu.

"Então do que está falando?" Julia levantou-se, desejando ser mais alta para que pudesse fitá-lo no olho sem ter que esticar o pescoço.

"Só estou me perguntando se ficou louca," Severus resmungou.

"E por que?"

Ele esticou a mão e agarrou-a pelo braço com tanta força que doeu e não deixou-a afastar-se quando ela tentou. "Acha que o Lorde das Trevas permitirá que você esfregue isso na cara dele publicamente? Acha que ele permitirá que você saia por aí ao lado do homem que se tornou um símbolo da resistência? Pelo amor de Merlin, Julia, não poderia ser pior se tivesse se apaixonado por Dumbledore ou Potter!"

Julia fitou-o por um instante, assombrada pela explosão dele -- era tão atípico de Severus gritar -- e então ela começou a rir.

"O que foi?" ele quis saber, furioso. "Pode por favor me dizer o que é tão engraçado nisso tudo?"

"Severus..." Ela pôs a mão livre no ombro dele e ganhou controle de sua risada de alívio. "Estou tocada pela sua preocupação, mas acha que sou idiota?"

Os olhos escuros dele vagaram o rosto dela com suspeitas. "No momento, idiota ou biruta, sim."

"Detesto desapontá-lo, mas estou completamente sã no momento," Julia respondeu secamente. "E na verdade, acredito que o Lorde das Trevas realmente me deixará fazer o que eu quero."

"Com o que está brincando, Julia?" Severus perguntou preocupado.

"Nadinha," ela respondeu sincera. "Sou uma Slytherin, lembra? Sem riscos desnecessários. Mas na verdade, recebi a tarefa de renovar minha relação com Sirius." Ela finalmente fez uma careta, sem querer dizer a parte desagradável.

Compreensão surgiu no rosto de seu velho amigo. "Ele quer que você entregue Black."

"Sim. O que não irei, é claro, mas lidarei com isso quando for a hora."

"Ele sabe disso?" Severus perguntou de repente, enfim libertando-a do aperto que ele mantivera.

"Sirius? Sim." Julia sorriu ligeiramente. "Ele tem mais coragem do que você acredita, Severus. Ele entende os riscos."

Snape rolou os olhos. "Gryffindor imbecil. Já é um alvo, sem ter que pôr você à lista."

"Você nunca se apaixonou," ela replicou baixinho.

"E espero que nunca o faça, julgando pelo que isso faz a você," ele retorquiu.

"Claro que sim," Julia disse com tolerância. "Pode enganar seu alunos, mas eu sei que você no fundo tem coração mole."

Severus bufou.

Remus sentou-se calmamente debaixo da faia na margem do lago, deixando a mente vagar. Era noite agora, e a lua estava quase cheia -- ainda tinha três semanas antes de se transformar. Por muitos anos depois de receber a mordida, Remus se sentira desconfortável sob qualquer lua, mas agora passara a apreciar sua beleza, e a paz que conseguia achar sozinho na escuridão. Poucos esperariam achar o diretor de hogwarts sozinho tão tarde da noite, fitando a luz, mas era esse o motivo dele estar ali. Na movimentação do castelo, era difícil até para Remus achar solidão e agora precisava muito dela.

Os pés dele estavam descalços, e de vez em quando ele retorcia os dedos, apreciando a sensação da umidade da grama entre eles. Sentava-se com as costas contra o tronco, sem se importar se manchava as vestes ou não. Já se iam os dias em que ele contava todo centavo e cuidava do dinheiro com cuidado; quando ele se formara em hogwarts, Remus nunca tivera certeza quanto tempo teria entre empregos. Mas agora, após estar ensinando por oito anos, tinha segurança na sua posição -- financeira e materialmente. Nunca seria um homem rico, mas Hogwarts pagava bem o bastante. Era confortável.

Por hábito, os olhos vagaram pelo castelo, cuidadosamente examinando cada linha e curva, procurando por problemas ou perigos. não esperava achar nenhum por que os feitiços em torno dela eram bem fortes, mas sempre olhava, sabendo que as crianças lá dentro eram sua responsabilidade. Mesmo sem perceber, dependiam de sua força para protegê-los do monstro que se encondia do lado de fora dos portões.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde, Voldemort viria.

Percebera isso conversando com Dumbledore três dias antes. Por causa disso, havia motivos além da solidão que levaram Remus para fora naquela noite. Ainda estava se ajustando aos novos poderes, mas já tinha aprendido como ver o castelo sob uma luz diferente. Agora, não só julgava Hogwarts através dos olhos físicos; via mais fundo, dentro do poder antigo que mantinha as proteções fortes e o castelo inteiro. Podia ver as forças e fraquezas sem nem mesmo se concentrar e podia direcionar o próprio castelo para que curasse as próprias feridas. Mas não havia nenhuma, é lógico. Dumbledore cuidara de Hogwarts muito bem.

Ainda assim, Voldemort viria. No mínimo, tentaria testar Remus outra vez, porque o ataque dos gigantes (que parecia ter sido há séculos) fora bem pequeno na grande escala da guerra. O Lorde das Trevas precisava saber se Remus poderia agüentar ficar contra ele do mesmo modo que Dumbledore o fizera, se ele poderia selar a escola contra os invasores e ainda assim lutar.

Um arrepio correu pela espinha de Remus. Não gostava da idéia de ir contra Lord Voldemort, mas o faria se precisasse. Tinha a responsabilidade para com seus alunos e seus professores... Tinha que mantê-los a salvo, não importava o custo. De certo modo, isso não parecia justo; Remus sempre se considerara só um pouquinho melhor do que a média. Com certeza nunca possuíra o poder casual de James ou Sirius, nem a capacidade inegável. Inteligência, sim, ele tinha e aprendera suas lições bem durante sua vida, mas não era Dumbledore também. Nunca tivera aquele tipo de poder estremecedor. Mas sabia quais eram os riscos quando aceitara o cargo. Apesar de parecer improvável que Voldemort fosse tentar invador Hogwarts na época, Remus sempre soubera que a possibilidade existia.

Agora, porém, era mais uma probabilidade do que qualquer coisa.

"Boa confusão essa em que se meteu, Aluado," sussurrou para si mesmo, sorrindo ligeiramente.

Mas não tinha medo. Não por si mesmo, pelo menos. Só temia o fracasso, Temia o fracasso e o que ele representava.

O rosto de cada estudante por quem passava nos corredores o lembrava de quão grande o custo seria.

Não fracassaria com eles.

Não podia.

O relógio na parede a sua direita dizia, "Vá pra Cama," e provavelmente era uma boa idéia.

Em vez disso, Sirius suspirou e abriu outro livro. Um relógio trouxa teria simplesmente lhe dito que passava das duas da manhã, mas nem se importava. Acordara de um pesadelo que vira vívido demais para seu gosto, deixando-o abalado e precisando sair. Surpreendentemente, sua caminhada o levara direto para o Ministério, embora não pretendesse ir lá. Mas Sirius não descartava coincidências, e seu pesadelo lhe dera outra pista sobre o mistério que lutava para solucionar. Assim, ele tomou seu caminho para a biblioteca da divisão e começou a tirar livros que nunca achara em Hogwarts.

Ele passou a mão em seus olhos cansados e continuou folheando_ Magia Negra em Tempos Antigos_. Cansado como estava, os dedos de Sirius voavam pelas páginas, buscando um encantamento que responderia a todas as suas perguntas. Quase uma dúzia de livros diferentes fracassaram em respondê-las, mas tinha certeza de que ela estava em algum lugar. Não estava alucinando e não estava doido. A maldita coisa tinha que estar em _algum lugar_. Com exasperação, folheou além do D, mas voltou rapidamente quando algo chamou sua atenção. _Talvez,_ ele pensou, olhando com cuidado o título. _Página 269._

Rapidamente, Sirius procurou a página. No meio da página da direita, ele leu:

**Encantamento de Visão à Distância, O** (encanto: _Mandatus Prospicio Subigum_):

Um feitiço muito complicado que cria a habilidade no conjurador de ver através

dos olhos de outra pessoa. Magia Negra Antiga, com o primeiro uso

registrado na província romana da Hispania em 117 AC. Raiz: "Mandatum",

comandar; "Prospicio", ver a distância; "Subigo", conquistar ou compelir.

Contra-maldição: Inexistente.

Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha, e Sirius soltou a respiração que não percebera ter prendido. Seu primeiro pensamento foi de alívio -- _não estou imaginando coisas_. O segundo, porém, foi de medo. _E se tiver funcionado?_ Imediatamente, vasculhou sua mente atrás de respostas, procurando por lembranças pela primeira vez, mas não achou nada. Pelo que Sirius se lembrava, Voldemort nunca conseguira. Lembrava de desmaiar mais do uma vez por causa da dor, mas não se lembrava de ter cedido.

Ele fechou os olhos, pensando, lembrando--

_Dementadores o segurando._

_Dor._

_As palavras que ele ouvira muitas vezes, que conhecida muita bem -- "Mandatus Prospicio Subigum!"_

_Agonia._

_Estavam tentando acabar sua resistência, tentando de toda maneira fazê-lo ceder. Sirius lutou contra os horrores que surgiam na sua mente, tentando desesperadamente diferenciar entre o passado e o presente e lutar contra a magia fria que cortava seu corpo. Gritava e sua mente era uma confusão de lembranças e dor, incapaz de saber o que era passado e presente._

_Mas tinha que lutar. Isso era coisa que ele sabia e entendia. Lutar, ou trair os amigos. Sirius não sabia como sabia que aquilo era verdade; só o fez._

_Dor._

_Alguém lançou a Maldição Cruciatus, ainda tentando derrotá-lo. Ele gritava tão alto que sua garganta ardia. Sirius desistiu em tentar manter a consciência. Simplesmente lutou pelo controle do coração e da mente. Era tudo que importava. O corpo era secundário agora. Estava guerreando pela alma._

_Dor._

_Frio._

_Escuridão._

Sirius saiu da lembrança com um sobressalto. Respirando com força, forçou-se a piscar os olhos rapidamente e concentrar-se no aposento em que estava. _Não era Azkaban_, ele se disse com severidade. _Não era a Casa Serpente_. Após um longo instante, foi capaz de controlar o coração que batia depressa e pensar. Tinha que analisar o que se lembrava, tinha que entender o que significava. Ele cedera? Voldemort poderia usá-lo?

_Não._ E não era sua teimosia ou negação falando. Sirius sabia que era verdade. Se tivesse cedido, Voldemort nunca estaria procurando por ele dessa maneira... Então não tinha cedido. Mas então por que Voldemort o queria tanto?

Todo os instintos diziam a Sirius que a resposta estava no feitiço que falhara. Olhou o livro de novo, mas não havia mais nada. Nenhuma contra-maldição. Nenhuma conseqüência. Nenhuma outra informação. Ele franziu o cenho. Talvez seus instintos estivessem errados, mas Sirius tinha aprendido a escutá-los há muito tempo. Nos Aurores, instintos o mantiveram vivo mais de uma vez e o ajudaram a escapar de Azkaban também. Mas se o motivo tinha algo a ver com o feitiço, o que era? Voldemort precisava dele porque a magia tinha _falhado_?

Ele bocejou e olhou de novo para o relógio. Estava agora emitindo um som de cochilo suave e dizia, "Tarde Demais para Ficar Olhando para o Relógio". Sirius gemeu em voz alta. Provavelmente ele tinha razão.

Armado com respostas (e mais perguntas ainda), Sirius levantou-se e dirigiu-se para casa.

**Título Original: **Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 31: Origins and Answers  
**Autora:** Robin  
**Tradução:** Rebeka


	33. O Círculo Interno

**CAPÍTULO TRINTA E DOIS: O CÍRCULO INTERNO**

Eles estavam na área de duelos protegida de novo, preparando-se para mais um treino. Num canto, Jones trabalhava com uma série de movimentos de varinha como aquecimento, mas Sirius simplesmente se inclinava contra a parede, mexendo distraidamente na manga de sua veste nova. Estava mais do que entediado e pronto para começar -- era o quarto treino deles em muitos dias, e já estava ficando cansado daquilo tudo. Dois dias tinham se passado desde que ele descobrira a origem do Encantamento de Visão à Distância, mas não descobrira nada mais e os pesadelos continuavam a atacá-lo. As únicas coisas boas nisso tudo eram seus amigos e Julia, com quem ele passava todo o tempo possível.

Hestia Jones, porém, era definitivamente a parte negativa do dia-a-dia, e ela se dirigia a ele agora. Sirius ignorou a aparoximação, continuando a permanecer contra aparede e a mexer na veste e a esperar que ela falasse primeiro. _Já era hora_, ele pensou acidamente, contendo um bocejo. _Quantos movimentos com a varinha dava para praticar em vinte minutos? _Pelo menos concentrar-se na manga evitou que ele rolasse os olhos.

"Dormiu tarde?" Jones perguntou, sem educação.

"Por aí."

"Ah?" ela perguntou. "Só 'por aí'? Ou quem sabe passou um tempinho demais com os amigos?"

"Do que está falando?" Algo no tom dela fez Sirius erguer os olhos. Não ia contar a ela que outra rodada de pesadelos o impediram de dormir apropriadamente e não se incomodava do que ela pensava dele, mas isso estava ficando cansativo.

"Relacionando-se com Comensais da Morte, Black?" Jones resmungou.

"Hum?" Ele fitou-a sem expressão.

O olhar dela fuzilou-o. "Perguntei se está se relacionando com Comensais da Morte."

"Quer lançar um Feitiço Anti-Confundus em si mesma e fazer a pergunta de novo?" Sirius exigiu, rolando os olhos. "Pense sobre onde eu estive e responda você mesma."

"Estou falando de Julia Malfoy."

"Ah. O que tem ela?" Sirius mexeu a cabeça distraidamente, mas Jones inclinou-se na direção dele, falando suavemente e com ameaças radiando de seus olhos.

"Sei que ela é uma Comensal," Jones resmungou. "Tenho estado no caso dela por seis meses. Então, a menos que queira se descobrir categorizado como traidor, sugiro que comece a prestar atenção."

Sirius bufou. "Aposto que descobriu que o caso foi encerrado recentemente, não é?"

"Você não tem idéia do que está falando," ela explodiu.

"Não?" ele a desafiou, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Está encerrado, não é? Por 'falta de provas', talvez? Ou talvez porque ela esteja do nosso lado agora."

"Você não acredita nela," a Auror retorquiu. "Ela é uma Malfoy!"

"E eu sou um Black," Sirius retorquiu. "Qual é a questão? As escolhas das pessoas definem o que elas são. E não o sangue."

"Interessante, vindo de você."

"Na verdade, é," ele replicou. "Se já houve um exemplo de alguém que age contra o próprio sangue, sou eu. Um dos meus melhores amigos é um Auror. O outro é um lobisomem. E tem a nascida trouxa. Também posso mencionar que meu irmão era um Comensal, e olha no que eu trabalho."

"Eu sei o que você é, Black, e não é o que você quer que as pessoas acreditem."

Sirius finalmente endireitou-se totalmente, baixando os olhos para ela. "A única coisa que sei, Jones, é que não dou a mínima sobre o que você pensa de mim," ele resmungou. "Sei onde estive e o que fiz, e estou aqui pelo mesmo motivo que você -- para derrotar Voldemort. Então, se parar de me tratar como se eu fosse um maluco ou um espião, vamos nos dar muito melhor."

"Qualquer dia desses, vou descobrir todos esses segredos que você anda escondendo, e aí veremos de que lado você realmente está," Jones rosnou.

"Procure o tanto que quiser," Sirius replicou. "Não tenho nada a esconder." Mas seus pensamentos ficaram sombrios por um momento. _Exceto pela magia que foi posta em mim e que ainda não compreendo. Exceto pela razão pela qual Voldemort me quer tanto de volta e vivo, se possível. E pelo fato de que me tornei o pivô desta guerra e nem sei o porquê._

"Tenho certeza," ela explodiu zangada. Sirius tinha certeza de que ela ia continuar, mas estava cansado de ser duvidado e jogado na lama.

"Vamos começar?" ele a interrompeu. "Afinal, não estamos aqui para conversar."

Se olhares pudessem matar, ele teria recebido uma Avadra Kedrava na hora.

Finalmente, porém, Jones pareceu cansar-se olhá-lo furiosamente e afastou-se a passos largos, dirigindo-se para o outro lado da zona de duelos. Chegando no outro ponto de partida, ela virou-se para ele com fúria nos olhos e a varinha ergueu-se sem aviso. Começou com feitiços cruzando o ar loucamente, desfazendo escudos e colidindo com as paredes quando desviados. Terminou com Jones sentada no chão e fitando furiosa a visão de sua varinha nas mãos de Sirius.

Ela pôs-se de pé num instante, e um único dedo longo e ossudo foi apontado agressivamente na direção de Sirius. "Você é descuidado demais," ela explodiu. "Se fizesse isso numa luta contra um Comensal, estaria morto ou pior!"

"Funcionou, não foi?"

"Não muito bem, não." Ela pegou a varinha quando Sirius jogou-a de volta, ainda franzindo o cenho. "Você é perigoso."

Ele sorriu. "Essa é a idéia."

"Para outros Aurores," ela explodiu, indo em direção a ele e forçando a exasperação de Sirius. "Não para os inimigos."

"Deixe disso, Jones," ele exigiu. "Quantas vezes vou ter que te derrotar para que isso acabe?"

"Vai terminar quando _eu_ dizer que acabou." O dedo estava na frente dele e Sirius teve que resistir fortemente ao impulso de mordê-lo. Almofadinhas o teria feito, com certeza e de repente sentiu falta da sua forma animago. Sendo um cachorro não precisava de tanta educação.

"E quando vai ser isso?" ele insistiu.

"Quando você estiver bem preparado!"

"Acho," uma voz calma interrompeu da entrada, "que ele está preparado agora."

Ambos viraram-se, mas Sirius reconhecera a voz antes que Jones conseguisse dar um gritinho, "Ministro!"

Albus Dumbledore varreu a área de duelos, suas vestes verde brilhantes esvoaçando em torno dele. Sorriu benignamente diante da expressão de surpresa da Auror e então piscou para Sirius, que tossiu para encobrir um sorriso. Aqueles olhos azuis cintilantes definitivamente tinham lhe dito que ele ganhara.

"Se não se incomodar, Hestia, posso roubar seu aluno por um tempinho?" Dumbledore pediu educadamente. "Pelo que vi, ele não parece precisar de muita instrução mais, de qualquer forma."

Jones fitou-o, e finalmente conseguiu dizer numa voz estrangulada, "Não me importo."

"Obrigado." Dumbledore voltou-se para encará-lo. "Vamos, Sirius?"

Ele teria alegremente seguido Dumbledore para os confins da terra por tê-lo salvo de Jones, então Sirius não discutiu. Em vez disso, deixou a área de duelos ao lado do idoso, sem nesmo mesmo se incomodar em lançar um olhar de despedida para Jones. Vários instantes se passaram em silêncio enquanto caminhavam pelo QG dos Aurores, e então o Ministro da Magia falou baixinho.

"Desculpe por interromper seu trabalho, Sirius, mas um assunto urgente surgiu." De repente, os olhos azuis cintilaram de novo. "Tenho notado, porém, que você não parece totalmente desapontado."

"Estou arrasado," ele replicou secamente e Dumbledore riu.

"Sincero como sempre, eu vejo."

Sirius sorriu ligeiramente. "Então, o que é tão importante para ter vindo me ver?"

Mas Dumbledore não respondeu. Em vez disso, entregou a Sirius um pequeno pedaço de papel, no qual estava as palavras familiares:

_**A Casa de Campo, ao meio dia.**_

**_O Círculo Interno se refaz._**

Sirius sentiu os olhos se arregalarem, mas quando ergueu os olhos, Dumbledore tinha sumido. Rapidamente, ele verificou o relógio e percebeu que mal tinha tempo a perder. Com o coração martelando, Sirius seguiu seu caminho pelo quartel-general até o ponto de Aparatação mais próximo, sinceramente esperando lembrar-se do caminho. Fazia, afinal, muito tempo desde que fora um membro verdadeiro da Ordem; desde sua fuga, o Círculo Interno não parecera estar desejoso de sua presença e Sirius tinha certeza de que seu lugar de dez anos antes fora tomado por outro. Agora, porém, as coisas pareciam ter mudado.

Respirou fundo para acalmar o coração acelerado e aparatou.

A "Cas de Campo" da Ordem ainda era igual as lembranças de Sirius. Para os olhos alheios, parecia não ser nada a não ser uma casa abandonada, sozinha num campo mal cuidado do que antes provavelmente fora trigo, mas que agora era só ervas daninhas. Noventa e nove por cento das vezes, era exatamente o que a casa era -- mas era o um por cento que importava de verdade. A posse da casa no papel era um trouxa fictício, mas isso nem importava. A mesa que ficava lá dentro da casa de campo sim.

Sirius atravessou o campo apressadamente e aproximou-se da porta da frente que se desfazia, sentindo as proteções desaparecendo diante dele enquanto andava. Antes, ele conhecera a chave para as proteções; mas agora, após dez anos, tinha a mesma percepção de um Comensal visitante. Eram sutis, as proteções, mas não menos mortíferas por isso, o que lembrou Sirius de quanta sorte tinham por terem Dumbledore do lado deles.

Deteve-se. A porta não tinha maçaneta ou campainha, exatamente como se lembrava. Contudo, enquanto tentava se lembrar como abri-la, a porta deslizou, abrindo-se sozinha. Sirius sorriu ao ver Dumbledore esperando do outro lado.

"Bem vindo de volta, Sirius."

Ele entrou. "Estou surpreso de estar aqui."

"Por que?" O velho bruxo franziu o cenho ligeiramente.

"Dez anos. Tinha certeza de que outra pessoa tinha ficado com meu lugar." Enquanto falava, seus olhos dardejavam pelo corredor. Estava decrépito e empoeirado como sempre. Sirius notou, mas como antes, nada parecia chegar para destruir-se.

"Ah," Dumbledore cmentou lentamente. "Como vê, era esse o problema. Fawkes não aceitava outro. Pensando bem, acho que deveria ter percebido que você vivia por conta disso."

Sirius deu de ombros. Outro homem teria culpado seus amigos por nunca terem o achado, mas não ele. Ele reservava todo o ódio para Voldemort.

"Mas venha," o lendário bruxo sorriu. "Os outros estão esperando e está na hora do Quinto Círculo ser formado."

Enquanto Sirius seguia Dumbledore para o porão da Casa de Campo, ele rapidamente reviu tudo que se lembrava da Ordem. Ele, James, Remus e Lily todos foram iniciados no Círculo Interno em 1981 -- mas aquele fora o Segundo Círculo, o que significava que mortes tinham forçado o círculo a ser reformado duas vezes nos últimos dez anos. Ele franziu o cenho, pensando naqueles com quem ele antes se sentara: bons amigos que agora se foram. Tanto Alastor Moody quanto Minerva McGonagall tinham morrido; Sirius descobriu-se perguntando vagamente quem teria ocupado seus assentos. Mas pensar neles trazia de volta a dor, então forçou-se a parar. Muita coisa mudara enquanto ele se fora.

Dumbledore parou diante de uma porta de metal enferrujada, batendo nela duas vezes com a varinha. A porta abriu-se com um rangido de protesto, revelando um aposento bem diferente da velha casa empoeirada que acabavam de deixar.

A câmara do Círculo Interno era simples e sem janelas. Uma mesa de carvalho brilhante ficava no centro do aposento, rodeada por oito cadeiras confortáveis. O poleiro de Fawkes ocupava o canto oposto, e alguns livros estavam espalhados numa mesa lateral, mas além disso, o aposento estava vazio. Não havia iluminação antiga; toda ela era proveniente de magia e na sua luz forte e consistente, Sirius notou a penseira de Dumbledore ao lado do poleiro de Fawkes. Mas foram as cadeiras que lhe chamaram a atenção e ficou satisfeito em ver que elas não haviam mudado.

De início, as oito cadeiras pareciam idênticas em formato e confecção. Contudo, se se olhasse com cuidado, as diferenças se tornavam mais aparentes. Nas costas de cada uma estava inscrita uma palavra, o nome daquele assento, que também convinha ao bruxo ou bruxa que sentava-se nela. Diretamente a frente de Sirius estava Sabedoria; seu nome estava entalhado em branco e enfeites da mesma cor foram entalhados habilidosamente na madeira. A sua esquerda estava Conhecimento em dourado, seguido por Tempo em azul e Descoberta em vermelho. Do lado oposto à Sabedoria estava Poder, entalhado em preto e a sua direita estava Segredo em bronze. Depois estava Tentação em prata e Verdade em cinza. Entalhado sobre a mesa brilhante estavam as palavras: _A Sabedoria se opõe ao Poder. O Tempo procede a Descoberta. O Segredo contém o Conhecimento. A Tentação revela a Verdade._

A porta fechou com um clique atrás deles e Sirius deu sua primeira olhada nos quatro bruxos e duas bruxas que estavam esperando no aposento. Ele já conhecia todos os seus rostos e sorriu ao ver James, Remus e Lily ainda presentes. À direita de Lily estava Arabella Figg e ao lado dela estava Mundungus Fletcher. O útimo bruxo, porém, não era exatamente alguém que Sirius esperara ver, e o olhar de desprezo no rosto de Snape lhe disse que o Comensal da Morte não estava exatamente satisfeito em vê-lo também. A criança imatura nele queria fazer um comentário, mas Sirius cruelmente reprimiu o impulso. Se Dumbledore queria Snape ali, era o direito dele, como chefe da ordem, escolher.

"Obrigado a todos por virem tão rápido," Dumbledore disse baixinho. "Não tinha a intenção de refazer o Círculo tão rápido, mas Fawkes tem sido bem insistente ultimamente. Então, já que não temos novos membros que precisem de explicação de como funciona. não vejo motivos para nos prolongar. Fawkes?"

A fênix vermelha e dourada imediatamente voou de poleiro e pousou graciosamente nas costas da cadeira Sabedoria. Tendo passado pelo processo de formação antes, Sirius sabia o que aconteceria, mas ainda era interessante de se ver. Enquanto os oito ficavam em silêncio, os olhos de Fawkes vagavam por todos eles, mas sem hesitar, a fênix voou, aterrisando no ombro de Dumbledore, indicando que ele deveria tomar o primeiro assento. Não era surpresa alguma; nos quatro círculos anteriores, o bruxo idoso sentara-se em Sabedoria como o chefe da Ordem, e ninguém esperava que ele o deixasse.

O segundo assento veio sem surpresas também. Imediatamente após Dumbledore sentar-se, Fawkes pousou em Conhecimento, mal tocando nele antes de pousar no ombro de Remus. Calmamente, o diretor de Hogwarts sentou-se à esquerda de Dumbledore, deixando a fênix para escolher o ocupante de Tempo.

O Tempo pertencia a Minerva McGonagall da última vez que Sirius sentara-se no Círculo. Agora, Fawkes escolhia Arabella Figg, que sentou-se com uma expressão de vaga descrença. Descoberta, porém, foi dedicada a Lily, que mantinha o mesmo assento desde 1981, e julgando pela expressão do rosto dela, sentava-se lá desde então. O lugar seguinte, contudo, provou-se ser mais interessante. Quando encarando o Poder, Fawkes aterrisou no ombro de Sirius.

Sirius fitou a fênix, espantado. Quando estivera no Círculo pela última vez, sentara-se em Segredo, uma distinção que ele nunca compreendera até se tornar o Fiel do Segredo de James e Lily. Na época, Alastor Moody ficara em Poder. Mas Fawkes sempre tomava suas decisões por algum motivo, mesmo se ele não fosse aparente de imediato. Então, após uma breve hesitação, Sirius sentou-se à frente de Dumbledore, que não conseguia esconder o olhar de ligeira surpresa.

Em seguida, Fawkes escolheu James para Segredo, estranhamente, e então pôs Dung Fletcher à sua esquerda em Tentação. Enfim, completando o círculo estava Snape em Verdade. Todos eles se sentaram em silêncio por um longo instante, olhando um para os outros.

"Bom," Dumbledore finalmente disse. "Temos o Quinto Círculo. Quais são as novidades?"

James falou imediatamente. "Não há notícias de Crouch Jr ainda. Alice Longbottom ainda está lidando com a investigação, mas até agora ela só chegou a becos sem saída." Voltou-se para Snape. "A menos que saiba de alguma coisa?"

"Nada. Crouch não apareceu em nenhuma reunião de Comensais em que estive também," o outro respondeu. "Infelizmente, tenho a sensação de que algo estranho está acontecendo em relação a ele."

"Concordo," Figg comentou. "E o pai dele tem agido meio estranho também."

"Isso pode ser só conseqüência de ter descoberto que o filho é um Comensal da Morte," Lily intrometeu-se. "Sabe como Crouch é."

"Talvez." Mas Figg franzia o cenho como se houvesse algo em que ela não conseguisse compreender.

Houve um momento de silêncio, após o qual Remus de repente perguntou, "Sirius, já descobriu a origem daquela magia?"

"Sim." Ele reprimiu a necessidade de estremecer e explicou tudo. "Remus e eu estávamos pesquisando a origem de um feitiço que Voldemort tentou usar em mim com o encatamento _Mandatus Prospicio Subigum_. Na verdade é chamado de Encatamento de Visão à Distância, e permite ao conjurador ver através dos olhos de outra pessoa, mesmo distante."

"Nunca ouvi falar dele," Snape comentou. Os outros trocaram olhares, balançando as cabeças para passar a mesma idéia. Mas Dumbledore falou bem suavemente.

"Eu já."

Sirius olhou para ele cuidadosamente, esperando por respostas. Mas o bruxo idoso deve ter visto o olhar no seu rosto e balançou a cabeça ligeiramente. "Nunca ouvi falar de um uso bem sucedido do feitiço, embora eu saiba que Grindelwald tentou usá-lo várias vezes. Todas as vítimas morreram."

"Ah," Sirius sentiu uma pedra cair no seu estômago.

"Como sabe que fracassou?" Snape de repente interrompeu, seus olhos escuros concentrando-se de forma enervante em Sirius.

Ele encontrou o olhar hostil. "Presumo que ele não estaria me caçando desse jeito se pudesse me usar."

"O Lorde das Trevas é mestre em manipulação," Snape olhou-o com desprezo. "Se fosse você, não tentaria adivinhar os motivos dele. Acabaria adivinhando errado."

"Nesse caso, Severus, acredito que Sirius esteja certo," Dumbledore disse antes que Sirius pudesse responder. "E acredito que há mais nessa obcessão repentina de Voldemort em achar você do que sua fuga de Azkaban."

Todos os olhos voaram para encarar o chefe da Ordem enquanto ele sacava a varinha de dentro das vestes. "Também acredito que seja hora de reexaminar uma certeza que temos por anos."

Bem lentamente, a penseira de Dumbledore flutuou até a frente dele. Após fitar o seu interior por um momento, ele tocou a varinha na superfície prateada. Quando uma figura ensombreada surgiu da penseira, envolta em xales e revirando-se lentamente, Dumbledore comentou calmamente, "Alguns de vocês reconhecerão essa profecia. Outros não."

_"Aquele com o poder de derrotar o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... Nascido daqueles que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido quando o sétimo mês acaba... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como a um igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um deve morrer nas mãos do outro, pois nenhum pode viver enquanto o outro viver... Aquele com o poder de derrotar o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês acaba..."_

James e Lily trocaram olhares silenciosos, mas Dumbledore falou de novo quando a figura ensombreada desapareceu.

"Sempre assumi que essa profecia queria dizer que a pessoa que tem a chance de derrotar Lorde Voldemort de vez nascera no fim de Julho de 1980. Esse garoto teria nascido de pais que já tinha desafiado Voldemort três vezes." Ele respirou profunda e longamente. "Originalmente acreditamos que a profecia se referia a Harry Potter ou a Neville Longbottom, ambos nascidos em julho e cujos pais mal tinha escapado da morte nas mãos de Voldemort três vezes."

"É por isso, como sabemos, que Sirius agiu como o Fiel do Segredo de James e Lily, assim como a mãe de Frank Longbottom serviu para Frank e Alice. Voldemort escolheu ver Harry como a ameaça mais importante, porém, e capturou você, Sirius como um modo de alcançá-lo. Contudo, você não cedeu."

"E aí não houve nada."

De repente, Sirius sentiu muito frio, e ele notou que James estremeceu a sua direita. "Do que está falando?" seu amigo perguntou.

"Acredito," Dumbledore disse bem devagar, "que a profecia não seja mais válida. Ou pelo menos nossa interpretação dela não seja. Por exemplo, sempre assumimos que o termo 'nascido' simplesmente significava o nascimento de uma criança. Mas pensando bem, acredito que a palavra seja mais simbólica. Como a iniciação na Ordem da Fênix."

Houve um silêncio absoluto. Mesmo Fawkes não se mexeu.

"Dezessete bruxos foram iniciados na Ordem em 1980, o ano em que um grupo relativamente novo de bruxas e bruxos tinha conseguido desafiar Voldemort _três vezes_." Dumbledore continuou. "Seis estão mortos agora e um está em Azkaban. Quatro desses foram iniciados quando julho acabava -- e todos vocês estão sentados nesse aposento. Mas só um dos dez confrontou _direta e abertamente_ Voldemort e sobreviveu. Só um deles ocupou a mente e esforços do Lorde das Trevas para achá-lo de modo que todas as suas outras preocupações diminuiram de importância."

Sirius sentiu-se tensionar quando sete pares de olhos concentraram-se nele.

"Acho, na forma original, que a profecia podia muito bem significar o que pensamos. Muito tempo, porém, se passou -- mas as profecias ainda têm o hábito desconcertante de se realizar. Acredito que esta profecia se adaptou ao presente e que o _homem_ nela não é mais Harry Potter ou Neville Longbottom. Acredito que é um de vocês quatro -- Sirius, James, Remus ou Severus."

Por um longo momento, Sirius sentiu-se como se não conseguisse respirar. O mundo pareceu congelar-se enquanto as palavras de Dumbledore giravam na sua cabeça, repetindo-se o tempo todo. Fechou os olhos brevemente, tentando se afastar dos outros e achar um modo de contradizer as palavras de Dumbledore... mas não conseguia. Não achava um. De algum modo, porém, tinha a sensação incomum de que Dumbledore estivera olhando para ele quando dissera aquilo. Havia um motivo para o bruxo ter mencionado o seu nome primeiro. Sirius abriu os olhos devagar, fitando o tampo da mesa polido.

"Mas poderia ser qualquer um," ele finalmente sussurrou, olhando para Dumbledore por segurança.

"É bem verdade. Poderia ser qualquer um" Os olhos azuis do bruxo encontraram-se com os seus. "Poderia ser você." Ele pausou. "Qualquer um de vocês."

"Isso ainda é adivinhação," James disse à direita de Sirius. Havia uma sensação profunda e vazia no seu estômagoa agora que não sumia. "A profecia diz que ele deve 'marcá-lo como a um igual'. Isso não aconteceu ainda. A ninguém."

"Não, ainda não," Dumbledore concordou. "E como Sirius disse, poderia ser qualquer um -- Harry, Neville ou qualquer um de vocês quatro. Mas sinto que Lorde Voldemort sem saber marcará um de vocês como seu igual nos próximos dias."

"Mesmo assim isso pode mudar," Lily disse baixinho. Dumbledore assentiu.

"Está dizendo que a profecia está no limbo agora?" Snape perguntou em dúvida. Suas sobrancelhas estavam unidas numa expressão de dúvida absoluta.

"Por mais estranho que pareça, sim. Esse é o ponto da virada, e a guerra pode muito bem depender do que acontecer nas próximas semanas. Mas sinto -- eu _sei_ -- que algo irá mudar." Ele parou de falar de repente, parecendo muito velho e frágil pela primeira vez desde Sirius o conhecera. Dumbledore piscou calmamente, e balançou a cabeça, parecendo incapaz de falar. Surpreendentemente, foi Remus quem falou em seguida numa voz calma e forte que parecia-se bastante com a de Dumbledore.

"Tudo mudará."

**Título Original: **Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 32: The Inner Circle  
**Autora:** Robin  
**Tradução:** Rebeka


	34. Hora da Virada

**CAPÍTULO TRINTA E TRÊS: HORA DA VIRADA**

"Pro--"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Ernie Jordan girou como um pião antes de cair, permitindo aos Aurores de seu time tempo suficiente para ver a expressão chocada que ficaria para sempre gravada em seu rosto. Ele chegou ao chão em aparente câmera lenta, enquanto aqueles que o seguiam observavam sua queda com olhos arregalados, acabando com a missão junto com ele. Ernie fora uma dos Aurores mais experientes, profissional, poderoso e capaz -- sem mencionar tremendamente sortudo. Mas sua sorte tinha acabado hoje quando ele virou numa esquina só a alguns metros do ponto de chegada deles e caiu numa armadilha.

"PRO CHÃO!" Sirius terminou a frase pelo bruxo morto e atirou-se adiante, colidindo o ombro em Hestia Jones e mandando-a no ar. Varinha nas mãos, ele rolou para a esquerda, mantendo colado com a parede do beco, e arriscou uma olhada por sobre o ombro antes de olhar a esquina.

Estavam presos. O beco sem saída tinha definitivamente sido preparado para a chegada deles e Sirius podia sentir sua pele formigando enquanto proteções Anti-Aparatação entravam em efeito. O final do beco parecia ser só uma parede de tijolos, mas um Feitiço de Detecção das Trevas rápido revelou ser uma camada de proteções preparada para evitar que qualquer um a tocasse, a não ser que quisesse uma morte bem horrível. Estavam encurralados.

A cabeça de Sirius chicoteoou quando ouviu berros e espiou cuidadosamente a esquina. Luz verde passou silvando por seu nariz, mas antes dele sair do caminho, contou oito Comensais da Morte, todos avançando na direção deles. _Se tivessem chegado a tempo, já estariam mortos_, ele percebeu. Devido a um pequenino problema de programação, o time de Ernie na verdade chegara três minutos mais cedo -- e ainda estavam vivos por conta disso. Mas se não agissem logo para escapar dali, isso não importaria muito. Morte era morte não importava quando ela acontecia. Sirius deixou sua cabeça girar a esquina de novo, permitindo que a ponta de sua varinha o seguisse.

"_Impedimenta_!" ele berrou, lançando a cabeça para trás antes de poder ver os resultados. Vários gritos zangados, contudo, disseram a Sirius que ele devia ter acertado algo e voltou-se para encarar os outros da equipe.

Havia cinco deles, contando ele mesmo, e Hestia Jones era a mais experiente dos outros, mas havia algo nos olhos arregalados dela que fazia Sirius ficar enjoado. Nenhum deles tinha feito isso antes, ele sabia, liderado uma equipe em combate e percebeu as responsabilidades assustadoras que isso significava. Até mesmo Jones, experiente como era, só tinha trabalhado em dupla ou como membro de time. Ernie Jordan fora a cola que os mantivera juntos, e embora não estivessem prontos a se desfazer sem ele, estavam sem liderança e buscando respostas.

Sirius as forneceu. "Coleman, Whitenack -- tragam aquelas latas de lixo até aqui e nos dêem cobertura. O resto, fiquem contra a parede e permaneçam abaixados! Há pelo menos oito Comensais da Morte ali."

"Não podemos ficar aqui!" Jones estava de pé antes que Sirius pudesse objetar, dando um passo cuidadoso para a direita. "Se eles nos encurralarem --"

Sirius puxou-a para baixo exatamente quando uma luz verde preencheu o espaço que ela acabara de deixar. "Eu disse pra ficar abaixada," ele resmungou. "E não estava brincando."

Ninguém mais se moveu, e Sirius arriscou uma rápida olhada nos rostos deles. Seus companheiros estavam tensos, mas não paralisados de medo, o que atestava a força de seu treinamento. Estavam olhando para ele agora, contudo, esperando por respostas -- e Sirius era o mais novo deles, tecnicamente, com intenção apenas de ser um observador na sua primeira missão. Mas os planos de batalha raramente sobrevivem ao primeiro contato com o inimigo. Um sorriso irônico tocou seus lábios por um momento também, enquanto se lembrava da fascinação de seu velho mentor com um trouxa chamado Murphy. _Bom, pelo menos, Alastor e Murphy estavam certo sobre isso_, Sirius pensou. _Tudo estava definitivamente dando errado._

As três latas de lixo flutuaram até a entrada do beco, caindo na posição com barulho e formando uma barreira eficaz entre os Aurores e os Comensais. Ele rolou para trás para evitá-los e observou com satisfação enquanto uma aterrisava só a alguns centímetros de onde ele estivera. Não duraria muito, Sirius sabia, mas usaria todo instante que conseguisse. Novamente, voltou-se para os colegas.

"Quem é o melhor desfazedor de feitiços entre vocês?" quis saber. Sem tempo para gentilezas. Sem tempo para educação. Só tempo suficiente para reagir.

"Eu sou," Jones respondeu.

_Tum_. Um feitiço atingiu a lata do meio, que por um momento queimou vermelha. Não pela primeira vez, Sirius ficou agradecido pela resistência da arquitetura trouxa; aquele metal grosso levaria um tempo antes de superaquecer ou explodir.

"Então comece a romper as proteções Anti-Aparatação," ele comandou. "Precisamos de uma saída."

Pela primeira vez desde que a conhecera, Jones não discutiu. Ela só assentiu e começou a trabalhar. "Certo."

_Tum_. Lixo voou no ar e choveu sobre eles como uma tempestade particularmente mau cheirosa e grudenta. Sirius sentiu uma casca de banana apodrecida escorrer pelo seu rosto. "E alguém proteja essas latas antes que elas explodam!"

"Eu cuido disso!" Oscar Whitenack voltou-se, mas Sirius percebeu uma maldição através do pequeno espaço entre a lata da esquerda e a parede.

"Cuidado com as Maldições Reductos!" ele gritou, mas era tarde demais. A lata do centro explodiu, atigindo os Aurores com fragmentos de metal superaquecidos. Vários gritaram de dor.

"Droga." Kingsley Shacklebolt falou pela primeira vez à direita de Sirius.

Ele voltou a cabeça ligeiramente. "Está tudo bem?"

"Estou bem," o Auror negro respondeu calmamente, levantando a varinha. "Só me queimei um pouco. _Engorgio!_"

"Boa idéia," Sirius disse de forma aprovadora, enquanto as duas latas restantes incharam para quase o dobro do tamanho original, preenchendo a brecha que a do meio deixara ao explodir.

_Tum._ Mais feitiços impactavam contra a barridada de latas, mas elas permaneceram firmes. Whitenack tinha terminado bem a tempo.

"Algum progresso?" Sirius perguntou a Jones, que ficara no fundo da linha deles para sua própria segurança.

"Não!" ela explodiu zangada. "E se continuar me interrompendo, não vou fazer nenhum!"

Sirius balançou a cabeça, murmurrando baixinho. "Educada."

Ele não pretendera que ninguém o escutasse, mas Whitenack sorria largo enquanto alcançava o lado de Sirius. "Ela é sempre assim," o jovem Auror comentara descontraidamente. "As latas estão prontas. E agora, chefe?"

"_Atereperium._" Sirius lançou um Feitiço de Busca das Trevas sobre a parede dos fundos e os resultados voltaram quase imediatamente. "Oito deles. Cinco de nós. Não temos tempo pra essa porcaria." _Tum_. As latas chocoalharam. "Fiquem aqui."

"Como?"

Mas Sirius já se movia. Cuidadosamente, ele se adiantou, espremendo-se entre a pequena abertura entre a lata da esquerda e a parede. Pra começar, ficou satisfeito pelo fato de ainda estar recuperando peso; Sirius não achava que teria cabido se estivesse com seu tamanho e musculatura normais. A abertura era bem estreita, porém, e ele se descobriu preso antes que chegasse ao ponto em que queria. Respirou fundo e levantou a varinha cuidadosamente, pondo o máximo de controle na magia quanto podia.

"_Reducio_," ele disse baixinho, e foi recompensado em ver a lata reduzir em vários centímetros -- o suficiente para permit-lo passar. Espremendo-se adiante, Sirius avaliou a cena do outro lado.

Oito Comensais da Morte atiravam magias constantemente nas latas de lixo, sabendo que elas arrebentariam eventualmente. Enquanto Sirius observava, contudo, um deles se afastou do resto e conjurou uma vassoura atrás de si -- Sirius atirou-se para trás, xingando enquanto o Comensal se erguia no ar.

"Estão vindo!"

Apontando para trás, Sirius lançou um Feito Atordoante e errou e ouviu Kingsley, o único a reagir depressa o bastante e olhar na direção certa, lançar um rápido Feitiço Incinerador. A cauda da vassoura pegou fogo, mas ele continuou vindo, sua varinha erguida no alto e mirando bem em Oscar Whitenack. Sirius virou-se, lutando para girar a varinha antes de ser tarde demais.

"_Ava--_"

"_Everbero_!" ele gritou. Puro poder enviou o Comensal da Morte voando para longe da vassoura, e ele atingiu a parede distante com um som esmagador, deslizando para o chão e ficando parado. Enquanto isso, o fogo de Kingsley continuava a queimar num canto distante, adicionando uma luz estranha à batalha.

Um grito de Mucia Coleman fez a cabeça de Sirius chicotear em torno com tanta força que ele estalou o pescoço. Enquanto os Aurores se distraíam com o Comensal voador, os outros tinha usado a oportunidade para se levitarem até o alto das latas. Seis deles estavam agora parados ali, lançando magias nos Aurores. Kingsley e Coleman lançaram Feitiços de Escudo simultaneamente, que deteram o grosso do ataque, mas Sirius escutou Whitenack gritar de dor ao seu lado. Seus instintos, contudo, se acenderam. _Seis_, Sirius pensou freneticamente. _Onde está o sétimo?_

Ele girou para o lado e rolou, terminando agachado enquanto os olhos procuravam desesperadamente. De repente, notou uma sombra entrando pela mesma abertura que ele criara alguns momentos antes. Este Comensal da Morte era baixo e esguio e bem silencioso em seus movimentos -- e enquanto a sombra desaparecia, Sirius percebeu que ele estava usando um Feitiço de Desilusão para esconder-se.

"_Incendio!_"

O fogo encheu a estreita abertura e o Comensal surgiu gritando. Em um segundo, o oponente de Sirius extinguiu o fogo, porém, e estava de repente no lado deles -- "_Ingulra!_"

Seu oponente desviou o Feitiço de Cortar Garganta bem a tempo e virou-se com um brilho maníaco nos olhos que Sirius conseguiu ver através das fendas da máscara. "_Crucio!_"

Ele girou e evitou-o, sabendo que estava num espaço muito confinado para ter sucesso, mas o Feitiço Atordoante de Kingsley atingiu o Comensal bem a tempo. Mas não havia segundos para gastar agradecendo. Sirius berrou atrás dele, sentindo um vento artificial conmeçar a chicoteá-lo e sabia que isso não era bom.

"Jones!"

"Cale a boca! Estou quase lá!"

A despeito da gravidade da situação, ele sorriu largo. Certas coisas não mudavam nunca.

Sirius saltou de volta na luta, notando que Whitenack estava de pé, usando sua varinha na mão direita enquanto a esquerda pendurava-se inútil ao seu lado. Seis Comensais ainda os enfrentavam acima das latas e a luta estava em constante movimento, com ambos os lados evitaram e virando-se, tentando evitar a morte num espaço confinado. Contudo, os Aurores estavam definitivamente em desvantagem, em menor número com só quatro deles lutando. Os Comensais da Morte certamente usavam as latas como vantagem também, lançando magias de seu ponto alto e mirando nos Aurores lá de cima.

_Hora de mudar a vantagem,_ Sirius pensou maliciosamente, virando de lado com um aceno da varinha. "_Resiacio!_"

Um cano se soltou da parede da direita e colidiu em três dos Comensais, jogando-os para longe do alto das lixeiras. Então, de repente a vantagem era dos Aurores, e Sirius viu Whitenack derrubar outro Comensal com um Feitiço de Ataque. Um dos inimigos restantes, todavia, acertou Coleman com uma Maldição Reducto e a Auror de cabelos castanhos tombou. Sirius tentou e errou um Feitiço Conjuntivitos e observou seu alvo também evitar a Corpo Preso de Kingsley.

"Consegui!" Jones gritou assim que dois dos alvos anteriores de Sirius voltaram, devolvendo a vantagem. O Feitiço Paralisador de Jones passou correndo pela orelha de Sirius, mas ela errou também, enquanto Whitenack gritava de dor, atingido pela Maldição Quebra-Ossos e apertando as costelas.

"Kingsley, pegue Mucia e vá embora!" Sirius comandou. Ele não conhecia eles muito bem, mas o grande Auror negro parecia ser o mais sensato dos colegas e o mais capaz de levar outro enquanto aparatava. Não houve discussão; o Auror simplesmente ergueu Mucia Coleman e levantando a varinha, se foi.

Sirius lançou um feitiço Sufocante e berrou para Whitenack sobre o ombro. "Oscar!"

O Auror ferido não precisou de outro incentivo; num segundo ele também se fora. Agora eram quatro Comensais contra Sirius e Jones e ele não estava com vontade de tentar a sorte. Esticou a mão até o corpo de Ernie Jordan, puxando-o para perto. "Vamos embora!"

Sirius ergueu a varinha e esperou um segundo para que Jones desaparecesse primeiro e então aparatou.

Eles chegaram no Ponto de Aparatação dentro do Quartel-General dos Aurores, logo na saída da Sala Preparatória. Era a única parte não protegida do Quartel-General e era rodeada por paredes pesadas e protegida contra incursão. O Ponto de Aparatação podia ser acessado por quase todo mundo, mas sair dali seria um problema. Especialmente se você não era um Auror.

Sirius imediatamente se juntou a Kingsley ajoelhando-se ao lado de Mucia Coleman. Ela respirava regular, mas fracamente e suas feições estavam pálidas. Antes que pudesse perguntar se Kingsley tentara acordá-la, o Auror negro ergueu a varinha. "_Enervate._"

Mucia estremeceu imediatamente, abrindo os olhos e tentando sentar-se. Kingsley, contudo, impediu-a. "Fique quieta," ele disse baixinho. "Estamos no QG."

Enquanto ela relaxava, Sirius ergueu-se e moveu-se para o lado de Oscar Whitenack. O mais jovem deles estava uma bagunça; o barço esquerdo pendurava-se inútil e o direito agarrava de forma protetora suas costelas, que deviam estar doendo pra caramba, julgando pelo olhar angustiado no rosto dele. "Como está se sentindo, garoto?"

"Horrível," Oscar respondeu baixinho, olhando para o corpo de Ernie. O estômago de Sirius deu uma reviravolta quando seguiu o olhar do Auror mais jovem. Ernie tinha um filho, ele se lembrava. Lee Jordan, amigo de Harry em Hogwarts. Nenhuma criança merecia perder um pai dessa maneira.

"É," ele suspirou. A adrenalina estava rapidamente diminuindo agora, e Sirius de repente sentiu-se muito cansado. Mas havia outras coisas a fazer antes. "Kingsley, Jones, estão bem?"

"Ótima," Jones replicou friamente.

"Só um pouco queimado," o grande Auror repetiu, e Sirius deu uma olhada em sua direção, notando pela primeira vez a queimadura sangrenta do lado direito da careca de Kingsley. "Se tivesse cabelo como o resto de vocês, não seria tão ruim."

"Bom," Sirius disse baixinho, e então adiantou-se para ativar as magias que destrancavam a única porta do Ponto. As magias não eram muito complicadas, mas eram monitoradas de modo que os Aurores em serviço soubessem que a porta estava sendo aberta. De acordo, Sirius não contava em ter que esperar por companhia, e não ficou desapontado. Dentro de segundos após as portas se abrirem, James passou correndo pela abertura.

"O que aconteceu?" ele quis saber imediatamente, sabendo que tinham voltado cedo demais. Mas aí Sirius viu seu amigo deter-se ao visualizar o cadáver de Ernie, a forma inerte de Mucia e a cara de dor de Oscar. "Meu Deus..."

James imediatamente ajoelhou-se ao lado de Ernie, verificando o pulso embora o olhar no rosto dele revelasse que sabia que não acharia um. Após um longo momento, ele se levantou e olhou para os outros. "O que aconteceu?"

"Caimos numa armadilha," Sirius respondeu calmamente. Haveri inúmeras rodadas de explicações, ele sabia, mas a resposta não era tão complicada. "Quando aparatamos, eles sabiam que estávamos lá e esperavam por nós. Ernie tombou antes que alguém tivesse a chance de regair."

"Tudo bem," James disse devagar. "Vamos tirar vocês cinco daqui, então."

A porta do escritório dela abriu-se antes que Arabella tivesse uma chance de responder à batida. Irritada, ela ergueu os olhos, mas o sentimento desapareceu quando viu a expressão séria no rosto de sua visita.

"Temos um problema, Arabella," Dumbledore disse de forma grave.

"O que é?" O estômago dela apertou-se de ansiedade; aquelas palavras, vindas de Dumbledore, nunca eram usadas em vão.

"Três trouxas acharam um corpo hoje em Londres. Estava lá há nove dias, e desafiou todas as tentativas dos trouxas de identificar os restos. Além disso, a causa da morte também parece inexplicácvel para a medicina trouxa."

Arabella sabia exatamente o que isso significava; já tinha visto antes. "A Maldição da Morte," ela disse simplesmente. "Quem foi dessa vez?"

"Bartemius Crouch--"

"_Como?_" 'Bella interrompeu-o chocada. Crouch só fugira há nove dias, e parte dela não conseguia acreditar que ele fora idiota o bastante para conseguir ser morto antes que pudessem pegá-lo.

"--Pai," Dumbledore terminou.

Levou um longo momento para Arabella registrar o que ele acabara de dizer e mesmo então não fazia muito sentido. "Você se enganou," ela balbuciou. "Estive falando com ele há menos de uma hora."

"Acho, 'Bella, que você e eu temos nos associado com o Barty Crouch errado," o Ministro disse de forma neutra. "Mas é aí que entra Lily."

Os olhos de 'Bella transferiram-se para a bruxa ruiva delgada parada logo na entrada do escritório, cuja porta ela fechara quando Arabella não estava prestando atenção. Lily assentiu para ela como cumprimento com um meio-sorriso irônico e então a chefe do DELM voltou-se para seu chefe. "Acha que é Poção Polissuco?"

"Acho. Mas só há um meio de descobrir."

_Um Comensal da Morte personificando o Vice Ministro da Magia,_ 'Bella pensou consigo mesmo. _Que desastre isso seria. Só posso_ imaginar _o que a imprensa vai fazer com isso... Maldito Crouch! Como conseguiu se deixar matar pelo próprio filho!_ Ela suspirou. "Quando vão confrontá-lo?"

"Em uma hora. Já chamei por James e Sirius, mas há alguns assuntos na Divisão de Aurores que precisam esclarecer primeiro."

"Ernie. Eu sei." Uma pontada de tristeza invadiu o coração de Arabella. Ernie Jordan fora um Auror na época em que ela também o fora. Ele era alguns anos mais novo, é claro, mas sempre tinham sido bons amigos. James fizera questão de contar-lhe pessoalmente quando Sirius e os outros retornaram há mais de duas horas; pelo que ela sabia, a equipe ainda estava em processo de esclarecimento enquanto tentavam descobrir o que exatamente deu errado.

"Sim, é verdade," Dumbledore respondeu pesadamente. "A perda dele, temo, nos perseguirá por um tempo."

"James acha que foram traídos," Arabella disse de repente, lembrando-se de sua curta conversa com ele antes. "Ele e Sirius parecem ter a mesma opinião. Crouch seria a explicação?"

"Não, a menos que você tenha lhe contado," foi a resposta baixinha. "Porque com certeza não fui eu."

O grupo reunido no escritório do Ministro da Magia era estranho, pelo menos na opinião de Sirius. Atrás da mesa, é lógico, estava Albus Dumbledore, com Lily Potter sentando-se à sua esquerda e Arabella Figg à sua direita. James e Sirius inclinavam-se contra a parede dos fundos, as medidas de segurança mais óbvias (mas não as únicas) tomadas. Alguém de fora não teria compreendido porque esses dois Aurores em particular estavam presentes; velhos amigos podiam ser, mas um era o chefe da Divisão e o outro era o membro mais novo. Contudo, um espectador mais atento teria entendido a razão disso. Como Dumbledore, Arabella e Lily, ambos eram membros do Círculo Interno da Ordem.

A porta abriu-se lentamente, revelando Bartemius Crouch. A expressão dele era assombrada e confiante, como sempre -- até ele notar as cincos pessoas na sala, e seu passo hesitar ligeiramente. Os olhos de Crouch concentraram-se em Lily por um segundo a mais e foi aí que Sirius soube que Dumbledore tinha razão. A habilidade incrível de Lily de "ver" além da Poção Polissuco era bem conhecida, o que com certeza explicava porque o "Vice Ministro" evitava a presença dela na última semana e meia. O que não era bem conhecido, porém, era o Feitiço Anti-Polissuco que ela e o Grupo Unicórnio tinham criado.

Lily lançou o feitiço baixinho e a forma de Crouch imediatamente tremeluziu e desfez-se, revelando um homem mais novo que possuía uma forte, mas não perfeita semelhança com o bruxo cuja aparência ele roubara. A pergunta era, ele percebeu isso?

"Sente-se, por favor, Barty," Dumbledore disse calmamente.

O bruxo jovem hesitou e então piscou os olhos, parecendo perceber o que devia ter acontecido. Ele começou a virar-se, mas James e Sirius afastaram-se da parede juntos e passaram pela mesa de Dumbledore, dirigindo-se a ele depressa. Sirius esticou a mão e fechou a porta enquanto James falava.

"Acho que o Ministro pediu que você se sentasse," ele disse educadamente.

O olhar de Crouch dardejou de James para Sirius e então para James; nenhum dos Aurores sacara a varinha, mas o poder e a ameaça da presença deles eram óbvios. Os olhos do Comensal se estreitaram, porém, e Sirius sabia que ele ainda pensava em agir. O que quer que Crouch Jr. fosse, não era covarde.

"Não," Dumbledore disse baixinho, "torne isso mais difícil para si mesmo do que já é."

Bruxos melhores do que Crouch tinham desabado quando encarados com a implacabilidade de Dumbledore; esse não era exaceção. Após uma hesitação momentânea, o jovem bruxo sentou-se.

"Agora," o Ministro da Magia disse com calma, "nos poupemos do tédio de examinar como você chegou onde está. Acho que todos nesse aposento podem adivinhar que você usou seu pai para escapar e então dominou-o logo depois -- a rapidez não importa. A questão, porém, é: o que faremos com você?"

O queixo de Crouch adiantou-se e seus olhos de besouro encontraram os de Dumbledore desafiantes. "Terá que me matar."

"Meu querido garoto, não farei nada do tipo." O velho bruxo sorriu ligeiramente. "Contudo, asseguro que vai enfrentar um julgamento, pelos seus crimes anteriores e pelo assassinato de seu pai."

"Não pode provar nada," Crouch declarou, mas havia uma certa incerteza em sua voz.

"Não?" Arabella Figg falou pela primeira vez. "Nosso arquivo é bem completo, Sr. Crouch. Tem sido um Comensal da Morte bem descuidado, sem mencionar o fato de se fazer passar por um membro do Ministério ser um crime sério por si só."

"Há outra opção," Dumbledore disse baixinho. Crouch olhou-o com suspeitas, e ele continuou: "Acho que todos nesse aposento compreendem o que seu mestre faz com Comensais que foram tolos o bastante para serem capturados. Porém, se cooperar com o Ministério, podemos protegê-lo."

Crouch bufou. "Não vou espionar para você."

"Nem nós confiamos em você pra isso!" Figg declarou. "Não está entendendo, garoto. A opção é cooperar, e não liberdade. Mas salvaremos sua vida."

"Vocês contra o Lorde das Trevas?" Crouch riu. "Prefiro confiar num trouxa para derrotá-lo do que a sua corja!" Ele se pôs de pé, fazendo com que James e Sirius tensionassem para a ação. "Vou dizer a vocês o que podem fazer com sua oferta. Porque eu _nunca_ trairei meu mestre. Prefiro morrer do que servir a sua corja!"

Dumbledore, todavia, nem mesmo piscou enquanto Crouch continuou, sua voz ficando cada vez mais alta.

"Não sou covarde, ao contrário daqueles que se sentam e se escondem nesse aposento, aterrorrizados com os poderes do Lorde das Trevas! Vocês criam mentiras sobre ele porque não conseguem ver a verdade! Nunca entenderão o poder e a majestade do meu lorde! Ficarei orgulhoso em morrer a seu serviço, em vez de me rebaixar ao seu nível." Ele olhou com desprezo. "Cooperação em bruxos e animais! Bruxos respeitando trouxas! Sangue poluído e mestiços! Me enoja e prefiro morrer mil vezes a me submeter a_ isso_."

Repentinamente, porém, sua varinha estava na sua mão e apontada para Dumbledore. Crouch movia-se mais rápido do qualquer um deles antecipara, mas o idoso nem se movera.

O feitiço atordoante de Sirius atingiu uma fração de segundo depois do de James, mas ambos acertaram Crouch no peito e ele caiu feito uma pedra, colidindo com a cadeira e desmaiando. Os dois Aurores trocaram olhares e sorrisos sombrios; tinham esperado problemas, é claro, mas era sempre bom se ver livre daquilo.

"Bom," Lily comentou secamente. "Isso foi esclarecedor."

"Esclarecedor, sem dúvida," Dumbledore disse baixinho. Ele se levantou e contornou a mesa. "Obrigado," ele continuou. "Mas agora acredito que está na hora de outra reunião."

Os oitro preencheram o aposento à meia-noite; teriam preferido fazê-lo mais cedo, mas a necessidade de esperar para ver se Snape era convocado (o que ele não foi) e lidar com Crouch Jr tinham atrasado bastante as coisas. Na hora em que Sirius assumiu o assento do Poder, ele estava exausto e a batida fracassada daquela tarde parecia ter sido dias atrás. Remus, Snape e Dung todos tinham sido informados do motivo desta reunião, mas todos os olhos alertas estavam concentrados em Dumbledore agora, que parecia ainda mais cansado do que Sirius se sentia enquanto ele se posicionava em Sabedoria.

"Obrigado por virem," ele começou. "Sinto que temos assuntos muito importantes para discutir. Primeiro, porém, gostaria de conversar sobre algo ainda mais importante do que a morte de barty Crouch."

Um arrepio correu pela mesa, e Sirius, como os outros, fitou Dumbledore, tentando descobrir o que aquili significava. A seriedade da sua voz calma alertou-os do fato de que havia algo de estranho e uma sensação de terror começou a formar-se no estômago de Sirius enquanto ele deixava seus olhos vagarem pela mesa. O único que não parecia ansioso e curioso era Snape, que olhava para os outros com uma suspeita pronunciada nos olhos sombrios. Enfim, Dumbledore continuou.

"Como a maioria sabe, Ernie Jordan morreu hoje numa batida. Ele e a equipe foram emboscados, deixando um morto e dois seriamente feridos. A batido, porém, não estava agendada. Até os Aurores do time de Ernie não sabiam para onde iam até o último minuto. Ninguém sabia, exceto pelas pessoas nessa sala."

O silêncio foi surpreendente e Sirius lutou contra o impulso de prender a respiração. Quando falara de suas preocupações para James antes, não tinha total certeza do que os esclarecimentos dos Aurores decidiriam. Tinha certeza de que alguém, em algum lugar, deveria ter dado com a língua nos dentes e então tinha certeza de que a culpa era de Barty Crouch Jr. Todavia, sabia que algo estava errado quando Dumbledore e Figg clamaram não ter dito ao Comensal sobre a batida.

O que significava que alguém do Círculo Interno devia tê-los traido.

Dumbledore respirou fundo antes de falar novamente; todos os outros fitavam-no num silêncio chocado. "Não gostaria de acreditar no pior a menos que ficasse provado que devo," ele disse baixinho. "E me desculpo antes no caso de estar enganado, o que seriamente espero que sim. Mas eu peço -- peço, notem, e não ordeno -- que cada membro desse círculo beba Veritaserum para provar sua inocência."

Os outros pareceram não saber o que dizer. O Círculo Interno da Ordem da Fênix sempre existira baseado somente na confiança. No início, fora compsto de bruxas e bruxos como Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall, David Potter e Armando Dippet -- todos mortos agora. Mas até mesmo no Segundo Círculo, formado com a adição de quatro pessoas de vinte anos que se juntaram somente com base do julgamento de caráter de Dumbledore, tinham confiado um no outro implicitamente. Tinham que. Do contrário era uma garantia quase imediata de morte, porque nenhum deles podia romper o Círculo, assim destruindo toda a Ordem da Fênix. Sem confiança, não eram nada.

A possibilidade de traição de dentro era enojante. Engolindo seco, Sirius falou primeiro. "Eu beberei."

"E eu," James disse imediatamente.

À esquerda de Sirius, Lily assentiu e Remus também, respondeu afirmativamente. Após um momento, Snape assentiu e do lado dele, Fletcher, na Tentação, também o fez. Finalmente, Figg inclinou a cabeça triste, tornando a decisão unânime.

"Severus, se puder pegar o Veritaserum," Dumbledore pediu educadamente. Enquanto Snape levantou-se, o chefe deles disse como desculpas, "Não vejo motivo para nos prolongarmos."

"Concordo," Arabella Figg resmungou, levantando-se e removendo a bandeja de chá da mesa do canto. "Devemos também tentar tornar isso o mais agradável que pudermos."

Uma única batida de sua varinha fez a chaleira ferver e enquato sentava-se, a chefe do DELM passou a bandeja. De sua parte, Sirius não aceitou; já não gostava de chá e adicionar Veritaserum nele só ia combinar duas substâncias que ele menos gostava. À sua esquerda, contudo, ele notou enquanto James punha uma quantidade generosa de leite e açúcar na sua xícara com uma careta. James normalmente bebia chá sem nada, mas também, isso não ia ser um chá normal também. Ou pelo menos, não seria num instante.

Snape retornou com dois frascos na mão, um prateado de Veritaserum e outros claramente o antídoto. Entregou ambos a Dumbledore sem dizer palavra. Sentando-se de novo à direita de Dumbledore, ele declinou o chá quando Fletcher tentou lhe passar a bandeja, tirando só uma xícara vazia, como Sirius. Parecia que ele também queria se ver livre daquilo logo.

"Obrigado a todos por fazerem isso," o chefe da Ordem disse calmamente, passando o frasco prateado para Remus. "Três gotas, por favor."

O rosto de Remus estava calmo enquanto o fazia e passava o frasco adiante. Quando Lily enfim o entregou para Sirius, ele permitiu que a quantidade necessária caísse na sua xícara e passou-o, sem querer pensar nisso. Já tomara a poção antes, é claro -- os Aurors o faziam regularmente no curso do Treinamento de Sobrevivência, o que ajudava a explicar a expressão de completo desgosto de James -- mas Sirius sempre detestara. Sua época nas mãos de Voldemort com certeza não ajudara em nada também, porque o Lorde das Trevas não estava sujeito às leis do Ministério e queria demais os Potter. _Pelo menos desta vez ninguém está forçando isso garganta adentro._

O frasco passou de James para Fletcher e finalmente para Snape, que despejou na sua xícara sem pensar duas vezes. É lógico, já que ele sem dúvida fizera a poção, que Snape confiava nela -- e pelo menos desta vez, Sirius ficou contente dele ter uma alta tolerância a Veritaserum. Não seria nada bom ficar enjoado com uma das poções de Snape. Não suportaria a cena.

Com um aceno de Dumbledore, um a um, eles beberam. James, Sirius notou com um divertimento leve, torceu o nariz com força antes de beber sua xícara quente de chá em dois goles. Ficou um pouco vermelho depois, mas conseguiu manter a poção do estômago. Sirius, por outro lado, só engoliu as três gotas o mais rápido que pôde e tentou ignorar como seu estômago se contorcia em contato com a poção. Remus na verdade foi o melhor de todos (incluindo Snape) e conseguiu beber o chá como se não tivesse nada dentro da xícara.

Vários longos minutos se passaram em silêncio enquanto todos eles esperavam para que o Veritaserum fizesse efeito. Sirius fitou o teto, sentindo o estômago revirando desagradavelmente e tentando ignorá-lo. Pelo menos conseguiriam achar algumas respostas essa noite. Era possível lutar contra a poção, é claro (isso era uma habilidade compartilhada por pelo menos quatro dos bruxos Aurores da mesa, apesar de Sirius apostar que Snape a conseguiu em algum ponto também), mas era impossível mentir com ela. Perguntas diretas tinham que ser respondidas com a verdade -- o único meio de fugir disso, como Sirius sabia perfeitamente por experiência própria, era não responder. E nesse caso, fazê-lo era o mesmo que admissão de culpa.

Finalmente, Dumbledore virou-se para Remus e falou. Sua voz era baixa, mas Sirius não tinha dúvidas de que o chefe da Ordem estava usando toda sua habilidade em Legilimacia junto com a poção.

"Você mencionou a batida desta tarde a alguém?"

"Não," Remus respondeu com clareza. A facilidade na sua voz era estranha; Remus sempre ficara enjoado com o Veritaserum antes. As poções nunca parecia dar certo com ele, incluindo a Poção Mata-Cão que ele precisava tomar todo mês. Desta vez, porém, a Poção da Verdade não parecia o estar afetando nem um pouco.

"Já traiu a Ordem da Fênix?" Dumbledore perguntou.

"Não." A voz de Remus ainda era firme.

"Você, de algum modo ou forma, já serviu Lord Voldemort?"

"Não."

Dumbledore assentiu, parecendo satisfeito, e passou o antídoto para Remus enquanto ele olhava para Arabella Figg, repetindo as mesmas perguntas e recebendo as mesmas respostas confiantes. Como Remus, Figg não parecia ser afetada pela poção, mas quando Dumbledore finalmente voltou-se para questionar Lily, ela parecia estar ficando verde. Mas as mesmas pergunras receberam as mesmas respostas, e então foi a vez de Sirius.

Seu estômago ainda revirava-se, e era difícil manter contato visual com Dumbledore quando o mundo girava a sua volta. Sirius piscou uma vez, ganhando controle de seus sentidos à força; contudo, a voz de Dumbledore ainda soava como se viesse de uma grande distância.

"Você mencionou a batida desta tarde a alguém?"

"Sim," Sirius respondeu honestamente. "Discuti com o time antes de sairmos."

"Falou da missão com mais alguém?"

"Não." Seu estômago deu uma cambalhota, e Sirius lutou para não piscar.

"Já traiu a Ordem da Fênix?" Dumbledore perguntou.

"Não."

"Você, em algum momento ou forma, serviu a Lord Voldemort?"

Sirius tossiu. "Não."

"Muito bem," Dumbledore disse, e Lily começou a passar o antídoto para Sirius.

Então o mundo começou a rodar feito louco e Sirius sentiu o corpo se convulsionar enquanto o Círculo Interno dava uma boa olhada nos restos de seu jantar. Infelizmente, vomitar não o fez sentir-se melhor. De repente sentiu frio e um canto distante da mente dele reconheceu o fato de que ele estava tremendo feito louco. A mão de Lily estava em seu ombro e ela pressionava uma xícara nos seus lábios. À distância, ele ouviu James dizer seu nome e escutou Snape xingar.

"Não, não dê isso a ele!" Ele ouviu uma pancada e o grito espantado de Lily.

"Sirius? Sirius, consegue me ouvir?" James o chacoalhava, mas a o mundo tinha ficado escuro.

"Droga, devia saber que isso ia acontecer!" Snape resmungou.

"O que está acontecendo?" Lily quis saber.

Sirius estava tremendo, e seu convulsionou-se de novo, com mais força, enquanto ele vomitava pela segunda vez. Um segundo par de mãos postou-se em seus ombros, ancorando-o e não o deixando cair. Ele estava com frio, com muito frio...

"Ele está desmaiando!"

"Sirius!" Remus o chocoalhou com força.

Ele tentou respirar, mas a garganta queimava. Sirius vomitou uma terceira vez e escutou Figg xingar no fundo. Então tudo ficou escuro.

Quando acordou, ainda tremia. Alguém tinha embrulhado-o numa coberta, porém, e estava deitado num sofá. Quando Sirius abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que viu foi o nariz torto de Dumbledore a meros milímetros do dele.

"Como se sente, Sirius?"

"Horrível," ele falou rouco. Sua garganta estava tão seca que doía falar.

"Tome." Parado acima dele, James entregou um copo d'água a Sirius.

"Obrigado." Ele bebericou com cuidado, notando que o resto do Círculo Interno estava em torno dele, todos observando-o com olhos preocupados. Atpe Snape parecia levemente perturbado com tudo aquilo -- ou pelo menos enjoado, mas isso também podia ser por causa do Veritaserum.

Dumbledore ainda estava inclinado sobre ele, estudando Sirius sobre a armação dos óculos com olhos azuis preocupados. "Foi exposto ao Veritaserum em Azkaban, Sirius?"

"Fui." As lembranças vieram em jorro, mas ele forçou para que se acalmassem. Aquilo era a última coisa de que precisava agora. "E antes. Muitas vezes."

"Ah," o velho bruxo suspirou. "Foi o que pensei, então."

"O quê?" Sua mente ainda confusa para seguir a lógica.

"Overdose de Veritaserum parece ter feito você reagir forte à poção," Dumbledore respondeu. "Principalmente, acho, a Veritaserum feito por Severus Snape."

"Ou a qualquer uma das minhas poções, aliás," Snape acrescentou. "Suspeito que já conheceu algumas delas."

"É." Sirius engoliu em seco. "Algumas."

Ele começava a se aquecer enfim, e parara de tremer. Lentamente, Sirius sentou-se, parcialmente surpreso por ninguém tentar detê-lo, mas grato por conseguir. Pelo canto do olho, notou que o Feitiço de Limpeza de alguém cuidara da bagunça que ele fizera. Bebeu outro gole d'água.

"Como o resto respondeu?" ele perguntou.

"Perfeitamente bem," Dumbledore respondeu alegremente. "Parece que eu estava enganado e o jovem Crouch deve ter descoberto de algum modo... mas isso não importa. Descobriremos eventualmente."

"Ah."

"Ficará satisfeito em saber, Sirius, que Dung vomitou o Veritaserum também," james acrescentou com um brilho malicioso no olho.

"Não de forma tão perfeita quanto você, devo acrescentar," Fletcher protestou irritado.

"A despeito de quem vomitou pior do que alguém," Lily interrompeu, "Acho que está na hora de Sirius ir para casa. Acha que pode aparatar?"

"Me dê alguns minutos e ficarei bem," ele respondeu imediatamente, então se perguntou o quanto de mentira aquilo seria. Sentia-se melhor, porém, e saiu da coberta sem maiores problemas. Só então ele notou os olhos azuis preocupados de Remus Lupin ainda sobre ele.

"Não ter você andando pela escola desse jeito de novo, vou?" ele perguntou baixinho. "Três quartos morto não é um estado aceitável."

Sirius engoliu em seco. Não tinha como mentir para Remus, que o vira quando ele escapara das mãos de Voldemort e sabia em que confusão ele estivera. "Ficarei bem," ele disse depois de um instante. "Sério."

**Título Original: **Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 33: Turning Points  
**Autora:** Robin  
**Tradução:** Rebeka


	35. Aurora

**CAPÍTULO TRINTA E QUATRO: AURORA**

O feirado da Páscoa finalmente chegara, prometendo dar aos Travessos um muito necessário tempo afastados de Hogwarts. Lee deixou a escola dois dias antes para ir ao funeral do pai, porém, e depois de receber permissão dos pais, Fred e George o acompanharam para dar apoio. Os Weasley entendia a perda, afinal de contas, e amigos era amigos menos quando as coisas ficavam difíceis de se suportar. Harry e os outros, infelizmente, tiveram que ficar em Hogwarts, mas entendiam. Lee, Fred e George eram amigos há mais tempo do que os Travessos mais jovens. Os gêmeos tinham o direito de ir.

Sem eles, contudo, o compartimento de Harry, Ron e Hermione no Expresso de Hogwarts parecia muito quieto.

"Espero que Lee esteja bem," Hermione disse no meio da jornada.

"Eu também," Ron respondeu através de uma boca cheia de sapos de chocolate. "Mas a coruja de Fred e George disse que eles acham que ele ficará bem."

"Isso é bom," Harry concordou.

"É." Ron de repente soltou o sapo de chocolate que pretendia comer e deixou-o saltar sem discutir. "Por que é que eu sempre perco meu apetite quando penso na guerra?" ele quis saber. "Não é justo. Tantas pessoas estão morrendo e não avançamos nada. Estão lutando essa maldita guerra desde antes de eu nascer!"

"Eu sei," Hermine disse baixinho. "Às vezes parecia que não vamos vencer nunca."

"E que nunca vai acabar," Harry acrescentou sombrio. "Vocês dois já pensaram sobre o que acontecerá se a guerra ainda estiver acontecendo quando nos formarmos? O que faremos?"

"Ainda falta muito, amigo," Ron objetou.

"Mas Harry está certo, Ron," Hermione comentou. "Não se sente absolutamente inútil porque não tem permissão para fazer nada?"

"Como se alguém fosse querer uma Sangue-Ruim imunda do lado deles, de qualquer forma," uma voz arrastada os interrompeu.

Harry, Ron e Hermione ergueram os olhos para ver Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle parados na entrada do compartimento, tendo de algum modo aberto a porta quando os três não prestavam a atenção. Todos os três Travessos puseram-se de pé num salto imediatamente, apesar de Hermine ter ficado ligeiramente rosada.

"Se manda, Malfoy," Harry resmungou.

"Ah, o pobre Potinho se sente desanimado porque o Lorde das Trevas vai vencer?" Malfoy caçoou.

"Você-Sabe-Quem não vai vencer!" Ron reclamou.

"Com medo de dizer o nome dele, Fuinha?"

"Não ouço você dizendo também!"

Malfoy ficou vermelho e começou a falar de forma arrogante, mas Harry cortou-o numa voz calma. "Não tenho medo de dizer o nome de Voldemort."

"Claro que não. Você é um Potter estúpido," Malfoy olhou com desprezo. "Seu pai vai morrer logo, sabe. Ouvi dizer que ele foi promovido porque o Lorde das Trevas matou alguém. É melhor ficar de olho, ou ele será o próximo!"

Harry sacou a varinha e apontou-a diretamente no rosto de Malfoy antes que alguém pudesse reagir. Dentro de segundos, porém, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle também tinham as varinhas em mãos e estavam prontos para deixar as azarações correrem soltas.

"Meu pai não vai morrer!" Harry explodiu.

"Ah, e acha que ele pode mesmo enfrentar o Lorde das Trevas?" o loiro caçoou. "Vai perder, Potter. Vai perder tudo."

Harry estava a segundos de lançar todas as azarações que conhecia em Malfoy quando uma voz calma interveio.

"Há algum problema aqui?"

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione ficou tão chocada que quase soltou a varinha, e Harry notou o quão rápido todos os seis desapareceram com as varinhas. _Não que fosse valer de alguma coisa,_ uma vozinha na sua cabeça lembrou-o. _Era pouco o que passava desapercebido por Remus, se é que havia algo._

O olhar no rosto de Malfoy se tornara definitivamente lívido e ele olhou furioso para Harry, como se fosse tudo culpa dele.

"Não senhor," Harry respondeu a pergunta de Lupin com calma. "Só uma diferença de opinião."

As sobrancelhas castanhas de Remus ergueram-se o bastante para chegar na altura dos cabelos. Quando ele falou, seu tom era seco e avisou-os de que ele não acreditara em nenhuma palavra do que Harry dissera. "Uma diferença de opinião."

"Foi só isso." Os olhos de Malfoy lampejaram com raiva, mas um olhar significativo de Remus o fez acrescentar, "Senhor."

"No caso de estarem desavisados," Remus comentou suavemente, "diferenças de opinião não são resolvidas com varinhas ou punhos na minha escola ou no meu trem. Então se não desistirem de usar qualquer um deles, sugiro que se separem e façam a tentação sumir assim."

"Sim, senhor," Harry disse com mau humor, ouvindo os outros responderem da mesma maneira. O que mais podiam dizer, na verdade? Estava contente por Remus não ter o hábito de descontar pontos.

"Acredito que não haverá mais diferenças de opinião no trem," o diretor continuou. "Seria uma pena voltar do feriado e já ter detenção, não é mesmo?"

"Sim, senhor," eles todos responderam, de verdade desta vez. Se havia uma coisa no mundo que Harry não queria mesmo fazer, era ter uma detenção com o arrogante e metido do Draco Malfoy. Parecendo satisfeito, Remus virou-se e começou a afastar-se.

"Como se você fosse ficar tempo o bastante para que isso importe,_ monstro_," Malfoy silvou baixinho.

Harry congelou, os olhos arregalando-se chocados. Não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir -- apesar de existirem alguns no mundo bruxo com insistentes preconceitos para com lobisomens, ele nunca vira alguém ousar dizer isso para que Remus ouvisse. Mas também, se Malfoy era idiota o bastante para perceber que ser um lobisomem melhorava a audição do diretor bem além da de um bruxo normal...

Remus deteve-se e virou-se devagar. O rosto deles ainda estava calmo, mas os olhos estavam mais estreitos do que Harry jamais se lembrara de ter visto.

"Até pode ser, Sr. Malfoy, mas enquanto eu estou nesta escola, vai obedecer às minhas regras." A voz dele ficou de repente muito assustadora e poderosa. "Se escolher não fazê-lo, marque minhas palavras, não ficará em Hogwarts por muito tempo."

"Não pode ameaçar me expulsar!" Draco objetou, mas ele encolheu-se diante do olhar implacável de Remus.

"Não tenho desejo de expulsar ninguém," o diretor replicou de forma neutra. "A escolha é sua."

E sem permitir a Malfoy a chance de responder, Remus partiu. Harry seguiu-o com olhar por um bom tempo, perguntando-se o que havia de repente de tão diferente e poderoso nele. Harry conhecera Remus Lupin por toda sua vida e ele _nunca_ o vira parecer tão friamente perigoso antes. Algo mudara nele, Harry percebeu. Algo importante.

"Uau," Ron murmurrou enquanto Malfoy e seus capagas partiam, olhando furiosos para os três, mas não ousando fazer mais nada. "Isso foi inacreditável."

"É," Harry concordou baixinho. "Nunca o vi assim antes."

O jantar da Páscoa estava rapidamente se tornando um circo. Entre o pai de Harry, Remus, Peter e o filhote de Peter, a sala de estar tinha se tornado um campo de batalha no qual Harry ansiava por entrar -- mas estava preso na cozinha ajudando a mãe. Lily, é lógico, banira os Marotos da cozinha, dizendo que nenhum deles sabia conzinhar e que ela não suportaria ver algo queimado. Peter na verdade tivera a decência de parecer insultado, mas Remus só riu e James adorou a idéia. Além disso, Harry já sabia que seu pai não cozinhava nem para salvar a própria vida. Sirius, sua mãe declarou, era o melhor deles, e isso não era grande coisa, principalmente por ele ainda não estar ali. Enfim, porém, a porta da frente se abriu de supetão.

"A festa pode começar agora," ele declarou, sorrindo largo quando Harry finalmente conseguia escapar da cozinha enquanto sua mãe estava distraída. "Eu cheguei."

O pai de Harry e os outros adiantaram-se para cumprimentá-lo, mas o husky siberiano, Joe, chegou primeiro, saltando e atingindo Sirius no estômago com as patas.

"Ai!" Sirius deu um passo para trás e depois obedientemente coçou as orelhas do filhote ansioso. Erguendo os olhos, sorrindo. "Seu irmão caçula, Aluado?"

"Primo norte-americano," Remus disse sem expressão, e todos riram.

"Desculpe estar tão atrasado," Sirius disse após trocarem cumprimentos -- e Lily lançara um olhar zangado para Harry por tê-la abandonado, mas parecia perceber que não teria sucesso em levá-lo de volta. "Estava com Julia e meio que perdi noção da hora."

"Claro que sim," o pai de Harry conteve o riso.

"Quem é Julia?" Harry perguntou.

Peter inclinou-se para ele, sorrindo, e sussurrou. "Sirius tem uma namorada."

"Peter, está contando mentiras sobre mim de novo?" Sirius quis saber, com bom humor.

"Quem, eu?

"Bom, você é um rato, sabe. Sempre foi."

"Nem_ sempre_..." Sorrindo largo, Peter de repente transformou-se num rato e mergulhou entre os pés de Sirius, confundindo o filhote e o bruxo. Dentro de segundos, porém, o padrinho de Harry transformou-se num cachorro preto gigante e saiu correndo atrás dele. Uma expressão parecida passou pelo rosto do pai de Harry e de repente havia um cervo perseguindo o cachorro--

"NA CASA NÃO!" A mãe de Harry berrou.

Remus simplesmente abriu a porta da frente.

Várias horas depois, Harry estava completamente entupido e a situação notavelmente mais calma. Ele, sua mãe, Remus e Peter estavam espalhados pela sala de estar em vários estágios de relaxamento, jogando a versão bruxa do Banco Imobiliário, que era totalmente diferente da versão trouxa. Harry possuía os melhores locais do tabuleiro, o Ministério da Magia e o Salamander's e Remus ainda tentava arrancar o Beco Diagonal de Peter, que não cedia por nada. Sua mãe, por outro lado, recusava-se a dar a Harry o Expresso de Hogwarts, quer a única das quatro ferrovias que ele não tinha, e o jogo ameaçava se tornar uma guerra total.

Até que Lily parou no Ministério da Magia e passou a dever a Harry muito mais do que ela podia pagar.

"Desisto!" ela delcarou, entregando a Harry todo seu dinheiro e propriedades. Ele sorriu, percebendo que possuía quase três-quartos das propriedades no tabuleiro.

"Acho que ganhei, então," Harry comentou. "A menos que vocês dois queiram continuar..."

"Sem chance," Peter bufou.

"Concordo," Remus disse com um sorriso, derrubando seu peão com um floreio. "A vitória é de Harry."

"Falando em vencedores, Harry, poderia por favor ir dizer a seu pai e Sirius que a Páscoa não é a hora para discutir negócios e para sairem daquela sala antes que eu mande Remus e Peter puxá-los pela orelha?" Lily pediu.

"Claro, mãe."

Nas últimas duas horas, enquanto ele, Remus, sua mãe e Peter jogavam Banco Imobiliário, o pai de Harry e Sirius tinham se trancado na sala de estudos e discutido algo. Harry estivera totalmente curioso sobre isso desde o início, mas Remus cuidadosamente o puxara para longe da porta quando tentara escutar. Harry tentara fazer beicinho, perguntar ao seu tio adotivo (aos dois, na verdade), mas nenhum deles queria dizer alguma coisa. Peter dissera que não sabia de verdade o que estavam conversando, mas Remus só sorrira e dissera a Harry que ele não precisava saber. O olhar dele Harry reconheceu imeditamente e resmungara quando o vira. A despeito do fato de que ele compreendia que seus pais tentavam protegê-lo, Harry detestava ser tratado como um garotinho.

Então, ele ficou bem agradecido pela oportunidade que sua mãe lhe dera. harry dirigiu-se rapidamente para a sala e ficou bem surpreso ao ver a porta parcialmente aberta e com vozes zangadas vindos de lá de dentro.

"Pare, James. Sei o que vai dizer, mas Dumbledore está certo."

"Como pode saber o que vou dizer?" o pai de Harry quis saber.

"Conheço você desde os onze anos, amigo. Você é um pouquinho previsível," Sirius respondeu.

"Essa não é a questão. A questão é que não vou deixar você chegar perto de Azkaban sozinho."

"Não vou estar exatamente sozinho, entende. É difícil ficar solitário quando você tem uma equipe de Aurores nas suas costas," seu padrinho retorquiu.

"E o que vai fazer se der de cara com Dementadores, Sirius? Sabe que eles afetarão você mais do que a qualquer outro -- e bastante."

"Vou lidar com isso. Tenho bastante prática com isso, afinal de contas."

"Almofadinhas--"

"Não, James. Você não pode ir e sabe disso. Primeiro, não podemos arriscá-lo. Você o Chefe do DELM agora, além de dirigir os Aurores e Dumbledore tem razão. Você não pode ir. Não com Figg como Vice Ministro da Magia e Ernie morto. Segundo, preciso que você seja a distração. Voldemort acreditará que estamos em algum outro lugar se você estiver lá, e isso pode muito bem tirá-lo dali."

"E que tal _eu_ ir e _você_ ser a distração?" o pai de Harry resmungou.

"Não," Sirius disse baixinho. "Eu tenho que ir para Azkaban. É algo que eu sei."

A voz de James se tornou menos zangada e mais preocupada. "Não quero arriscar perdê-lo para aquele lugar de novo."

"Você não vai," foi a resposta calma. "E eu preciso ir. Saí de lá antes, lembra? Sou o único que sabe como entrar. Confie em mim, James. Ficarei bem."

O pai de Harry suspirou, derrotado. "Não é em você que não confio," ele disse. "É em Voldemoert"

"Vamos, Pontas," Sirius disse de repente. "Vamos nos juntar ao resto da festa. Aposto que estão se perguntando para onde nós fomos."

O coração de Harry saltou para sua boca. Se eles percebessem que ele estivera escutando, estaria encrencado -- há muito tempo, os pais de Harry esclareceram para ele que escutar conversas sobre os assuntos da Ordem da Fênix era definitivamente uma péssima idéia. James e Lily Potter podia ser bem lenientes sobre certas coisas, mas isso com certeza não era dessas. Bem depressa, ele bateu na porta.

Agiu bem a tempo; seu pai abriu-a imediatamente. "O que foi, Harry?"

"Mamãe disse que é melhor vocês pararem de conversar sobre trabalho e saírem ou ela mandará Remus e Peter atrás de vocês," Harry sorriu, tentando parecer como se não tivesse escutado nada.

Funcionou. "Já terminamos mesmo. Você vem, Sirius?"

"Sim."

"Bom, aí está," James disse várias semanas depois. "Vamos para Azkaban."

Fletcher levantou-se de Tentação. Ele ficara bem quieto enquanto James desfraldava os planos para Azkaban, agora chamado de Operação Almofadinhas sem nem um pouco de ironia. O motivo pelo qual James explicara o plano era por segurança; ninguém sabia ainda porque a batida de Abril fracassara e eles não queriam se arriscar, a despeito do fato de estarem agora no meio de Maio e nada de novo ter acontecido. Até mesmo o Círculo Interno não precisava saber de tudo; nem eles precisavam saber que seria Sirius e não James, quem lideraria os Aurores para dentro da prisão.

"Isso ainda é horrivelmente arriscado, James," o ex-Auror disse baixinho. "Muita gente boa pode acabar nas mãos de Voldemort se isso fracassar."

"Muita gente boa já está nas mãos dele," Lily comentou.

"É verdade. Mas mesmo assim... tenha cuidado."

"Teremos," James assegutou-lhe.

"Além de Azkaban, há um outro assunto que não resolvemos ainda," Snape disse de repente, fazendo a cabeça de Sirius girar. Para sua surpresa, o Comensal da Morte olhava diretamente para ele.

"E isso é?" ele perguntou, já que ninguém mais parecia querer fazê-lo.

"O espião."

Sirius sentiu seus olhos estreitarem-se, mas Dumbledore respondeu antes que ele pudesse falar. "Creio, Severus, que já discutimos isso."

Snape ignorou o aviso na voz de Dumbledore e manteve seus olhos negros em Sirius. "Fiz umas pesquisas sobre o Encantamento de Visão à Distância. Apesar da informação sobre a maldição ser escarsa, creio que isso inclui uma certa resistência ao Veritaserum."

"O que isso quer dizer?" Sirius quis saber.

"Significa," Snape disse com precisão, "que você poderia estar sob a magia sem saber, portanto espionando com imunidade absoluta ao Veritaserum. Sem perceber que está fazendo."

"E você acha que eu estou," Sirius respondeu irritado.

"Não consigo ver outro motivo pelo qual a segurança do Círculo Interno foi trespassada."

Antes que Sirius pudesse responder com raiva, Mundungus Fletcher falou. "Como é exatamente que esse Encantamento de Visão à Distância funciona?" ele perguntou. "Nós sabemos?"

"A impressão que tenho," Lily disse antes que Snape ou Sirius pudessem responder, "é que ele permite ao conjurador ver através dos olhos da vítima. Ao contrário da Maldição Imperius, ele não submete você a nenhum tipo de controle; ele é mais passivo, e é por isso que é quase impossível de ser detectado."

"Ela quer dizer que _é_ impossível de ser detectado," Snape interveio. "E que não há reversão, exceto mantando aquele que o lançou."

A resposta de Fletcher foi quase silenciosa. "Entendo."

"A questão pe que não podemos contar com a chance de outra traição como a primeira," Snape continuou friamente. "Intencional ou não."

"Então acho que sou um risco à segurança agora, não é?" Sirius exigiu saber.

Snape olhou-o com desprezo. "Se a carapuça serve."

"Se quer falar sobre traição, Snape, não vamos nos esquecer de seu trabalho noturno," ele retorquiu, fazedno Snape corar.

"Acho que já provei minha lealdade além da dúvida--"

"E eu não?" Sirius o interrompeu.

"Já chega."

Só a voz suave de Dumbledore poderia ter acalmado ambos, mas o efeito foi imediato. Enquanto Sirius refreava seu mau humor, já arrependendo-se por tê-lo deixado escapar, ele deu uma olhada nos outros. Seus rostos estavam num estudo de vários estágios de desconforto ou irritação; no caso de Remus, um pouco de divertida tolerância. Mas Dumbledore parecia cansado e um pouco zangado.

"Como já disse a você, Severus, não haverá acusações infundadas sobre traição no Círculo. O mesmo vale para você, Sirius." Os olhos azuis estavam sérios enquanto avaliavam os dois. "Até surgir provas, assumiremos que o Círculo é integro. Perder a confiança irá destruir tudo pelo que lutamos e fazer isso significa que Lord Voldemort já ganhou."

"Trouxe cada um de vocês para o Círculo por vários motivos, tanto por suas forças quanto por suas fraquezas. Quero que cada um se lembre de que somos o que somos juntos, e que sozinhos, nós fracassamos._ O Círculo não ser rompido._"

"I have brought each of you to the Circle for various reasons, for both your strengths and your weaknesses. I would have each of you remember that we are what we are together, and that alone we will fail. The Circle must not break."

----------------------

OBS: Desculpem a demora. Mudei de casa e até arranjar tudo e conseguir que minha internet fosse re-estabelecida, demorou séculos.

**Título Original: **Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 34: Broken Dawn  
**Autora:** Robin  
**Tradução:** Rebeka


	36. O Retorno de Almofadinhas

**CAPÍTULO TRINTA E CINCO: O RETORNO DE ALMOFADINHAS**

"Tudo pronto?"

A meia lua cintilava na água e as ondas colidiam gentilmente contra a lateral do _Dama Furada_. Além desse som, era uma noite calma em Aberdeen, onde o velho iate de Martook esperava na obscuridade por um momento como esse. Mais de um mês de planejamento fora gasto nessa missão, o que tornava o sigilo extremamente importante e crucial para o sucesso. Até mesmo Arthur não soubera no que estavam entrando a não ser uma hora antes, mas estivera se preparando por semanas. Parado na popa, ele mal conseguia ouvir os passos suaves dos Aurores enquanto embarcavam e se convencera de que estava sozinho até que a voz desconhecida falou atrás dele. Arthur deu um salto.

"Sim," ele respondeu, virando-se e olhando nos olhos azuis do bruxo que não conhecia. "Quem é você?"

"Sirius Black," o bruxo respondeu, esticando a mão. Ele usava as vestes dos Aurores, o que o ajudava a misturar-se na noite que crescia, e após um instante, Arthur reconheceu-o das inúmeras fotos que foram publicadas no _Profeta Diário_ e em outras publicações.

Arthur apertou a mão após um instante de hesitação, censurando-se por ficar surpreso em descobrir o único fugitivo de Azkaban nessa missão. "Eu estava esperando James."

"Mudança de planos," Black disse calmamente, seus olhos ensombrecidos avaliando a água em torno deles. Do lado de fora, o_ Dama Furada_ não parecia grande, comparada com muitos iates trouxas (Martook sempre fora pão-duro), mas por dentro ela era diferente. O espaço bruxo tornava o iate confortável e até mesmo espaçoso, o que Arthur supôs ser uma boa coisa, considerando-se a missão deles.

"Por que, se me permite?" ele quis saber.

"Dumbledore." Black pausou ligeiramente, e então olhou de novo para Arthur. "Não precisa se preocupar. O plano que James estava usando era originalmente meu."

Isso, pelo menos, era um alívio. Arthur vira mais batidas falharem por falta de informação do que por qualquer outra coisa e seu alívio devia ter ficado óbvio em seu rosto. O canto da boca de Black remexeu-se no que poderia ter sido chamado de sorriso.

"Então, saber como pilotar essa coisa?"

"Sim. Na maior parte," Arthur admitiu. "Ainda acho que trazer Perkins teria ajudado, mas suponho que seja tarde demais para isso agora."

"Você está na Ordem," Black enfatizou baixinho, revelando que ele também era pelo menos um membro. "Ele não."

"Então isso é uma missão do Ministério ou da Ordem?" Arthur teve que perguntar. A resposta, contudo, foi previsivelmente vaga.

"De ambos."

Passos interromperam a conversa, e Arthur voltou-se para ver Alice Longbottom pisar na popa. O cabelo castanho dela estava amarrado numa trança e seu rosto redondo, que normalmente era sorridente, estava mais sério do que Arthur jamais o vira. Ela olhou para Black com os olhos castanhos.

"Todo mundo está à bordo," ela disse calmamente. O rosto dela não traiu nada do nervosismo que Arthur sentia; Alice não parecia se preocupar com o fato de que estavam para entrar no próprio covil do Lorde das Trevas. Mas aí Arthur notou as linhas em torno de seus olhos, e lembrou-se pelo quê ela corria riscos. Frank ainda estava em Azkaban. _Assim como Bill._

Black voltou-se para encarar Arthur depois de assentir em agradecimento para Alice. O rosto dele estava sombrio e de certo modo fechado, mas ele também parecia calmo. "Pronto para partir?"

"Claro," Arthur deu de ombros. "Você dois devem tentar ficar confortáveis. Por mais rápido que isso vá, vai levar quase três horas para alcançar a ilha."

"Só fique de olho no curso. Depois de cerca de seis quilômetros, os Feitiços Anti-Trouxa irão acabar com essa bússola," Black avisou-o.

"Certo." Arthur já sabia disso, é claro, mas compreendia a necessidade de repetir a informação. Enquanto seis outros Aurores pisavam na popa, ele notou a tensa atmosfera que permeava o grupo e que eles não estavam tão calmos quantos os líderes pareciam querer que ele acreditasse. Repentinamente, Arthur franziu o cenho. "Só tem oito de vocês?"

"Uma fonte confiável nos informou que Voldemort--" Arthur estremeceu "--não estará na ilha hoje a noite," Black replicou baixinho.

"Ah. Acho que isso significa que não haverá nada mais do que Dementadores, não é?"

Ele viu Black estremecer? "Provavelmente."

Assentindo, Arthur certificou-se de que todas as cordas estavam soltas antes de impulsionar os motores. Lentamente, o _Dama Furada_ afastou-se das docas do velhor Martook, mas ainda assim ele tinha a plena consciência de que oito pares de olhos vigiavam cada movimento seu. O que poderia ser uma divertida experiência com tecnologia trouxa era, em vez disso, uma situação séria, e Arthur descobriu-se ansiando pela solidão e a diversão de todos os seus testes com o iate. Tinha sido muito mais simples antes de ter espectadores. Finalmente, porém, Black voltou-se na direção dos outros.

"Vamos lá pra baixo," ele disse baixinho. "Tentem descansar se puderem. Faremos uma reunião de última hora em duas horas."

James rastejou silenciosamente pela vegetação, acenando para sua equipe se adiantar enquanto ia. Eram todos voluntários, como ele, para assegurar que a missão de Azkaban não falhasse. A informação de Snape fora, como sempre, verdadeira; Voldemort realmente se aventurara para fora da ilha para conduzir um ataque pessoalmente. Contudo, muitos Comensais da Morte se reuniram na Mansão Malfoy como preparação e parecia que eles e o Lorde das Trevas estavam simplesmente esperando ali e socializando até o momento certo. James sorriu com sangue frio. Estavam para descobrir o que a espera custava.

Assim que sua equipe toda estava posicionada, ele deu o sinal. Isso não pretendia ser uma batida propriamente dita, é claro -- apesar de certamente parecer desse jeito para Lord Voldemort. A batida na Mansão Malfoy, porém, estava projetada para fracassar e de forma espetacular. Mas no fracasso, iam dar a Sirius e os outros tempo. Dumbledore estava certo sobre uma coisa: Voldemort não acreditaria que James enviou Sirius para Azkaban sem acompanhá-lo. O novo chefe do DELM resmungou baixinho. Ainda não gostava disso, mas tinha um trabalho a fazer.

"Agora!"

Como um, uma dúzia de Aurores deram um salto, atacando as proteções e as janelas. Poderiam ter removido as proteções sutilmente, é claro -- mas isso levaria muito mais tempo e não teria atraído atenção suficiente. O método bagunçado e bruto era certo de pôr fogo nos pés de Voldemort e torná-lo furioso, o que era exatamente o James pretendia.

"Estão saindo!" Francine Hoyt gritou à sua direita.

James sorriu maliciosamente. "Deixe-s vir!"

O primeiro Comensal da Morte -- ele achou que era Narcissa Malfoy, mas não dava para dizer -- atingiu a primeira linha de surpresas deles e saiu voando, berrando de fúria. Não a mataria, é lógico, mas ela ficaria absurdamente desconfortável por um bom tempo, principalmente se aterrissar-se em algo duro. James não esperou para observá-la cair; em vez disso, ele imediatamente mirou no Comensal atrás dela e a luta começou com tudo.

O vento chicoteava o cabelo ralo de Arthur quando Black subiu até a popa de novo duas horas e meia depois. O deque aberto do iate estava se mostrando um problema bem menor do que ele pensara, apesar do que, num clima ruim ele poderia ser desastroso. Não sabia o que os Aurores estiveram fazendo lá embaixo desde que partiram, mas estivera calmo na popa, e ele se divertira. Na maior parte. Não fora tão ruim nos poucos momentos em que conseguira esquecer que estavam se aproximando de Azkaban, a prisão do Lorde das Trevas.

Os passos de Black eram quase silenciosos, mas Arthur estivera olhando na direção certa desta vez. Ele assentiu num cumprimento, que o Auror devolveu de forma distraída e então ele notou que os olhos de Black estavam fixos no horizonte, onde Azkaban estava ligeiramente visível. Novamente, poderia ser um truque da luz, mas Arthur poderia jurar ter visto o outro estremecer.

"Estamos a três quilômetros da ilha," ele disse só para quebrar o silêncio. "Não deve demorar agora."

"Leve-nos para o leste se puder," o Auror respondeu após um instante. "Há uma doca lá que pode usar." Ele se virou para encarar Arthur, e seu rosto estava severo na luz fraca da popa. "Se não voltarmos em duas horas, quero que você parta. Ou se alguém se aproximar que não seja um de nós."

Arthur engoliu em seco. "Entendi." Então ele olhou para Black, que novamente olhava adiante, fitando além da água silenciosa a ilha na qual ele ficara preso por cinco anos. "Não espera fracassar, não é?"

"Não. Mas não ajuda arriscar-se."

Adiante, no deque, Arthur notou os Aurores se reunindo em silêncio, verificando as varinhas e estalando os dedos. Os olhos deles também estavam fixos em Azkaban, enquanto a ilha lentamente emergia das brumas e ocorreu a Arthur que ele olhava para os homens e mulheres que salvariam seu filho. _Por favor, permita que Bill esteja vivo_, pensou desesperado. _Permita-o estar bem_. Ele arriscou outro olhar para Black e pegou-o desavisado; o Aruror ainda olhava além da água, e seu rosto estava pálido e fechado como se obviamente se lembrasse dos anos que passara no inferno. De repente, Black baixou os olhos.

"James me contou sobre seu filho," ele disse baixinho, espantando Arthur. "E conheci três de seus filhos em Hogwarts. São bons garotos." Black virou-se e olhou nos seus olhos. "Vamos trazê-lo de volta."

Arthur engoliu em seco de novo; parecia haver um nó insurportável na sua garganta. Poderia ter comentado de que não há certeza na batalha, mas o fogo nos olhos de Black evitaram isso. "Obrigado."

Black só assentiu, sorrindo ligeiramente. Seus olhos ainda pareciam assombrados, mas havia algo mais nele que Arthur não conseguia definir; algo definitivo. Após um instante a mais fitando Azkaban, ele ergueu a mão e puxou para trás os longo cabelo negro, fazendo um rabo de cavalo. Então uma voz veio de trás deles.

"Você deve estar levando isso a sério," Alice Longbottom comentou. Diante do olhar interrogativo de Black, ela explicou, "Conheço você há anos, e a única vez em que vi você amarrar o cabelo foi quando as coisas ficaram pretas."

"Sempre sou sério." Mas ele sorriu um pouco e Alice riu em resposta. "Vamos?"

O rosto dela fechou-se de repente, e pela primeira vez, Arthur testemunhou o que Bill sempre chamara de rosto de negócios de um Auror. "Vamos."

Arthur seguiu-os com os olhos enquanto eles saiam da popa e se dirigiam para o deque para se juntar aos outros Aurores. Ele nunca entenderia o levava bruxos e bruxas a se tornarem Aurores, arriscarem as vidas dia a dia, lutando contra pessoas que os matariam num instante. Arthur compartilhava o desejo de fazer diferença, de se juntar na luta contra Voldemort, mas sempre sentira que os Aurores eram uma coisa diferente. Eram eles quem se arriscavam, a elite -- mas ali ele via o que fazia o trabalho valer a pena. Não era sobre mortes; era sobre salvar pessoas.

Espirros d'água subiam no barco e nos olhos de Sirius, mas ele nem prestava atenção. Seu olhar estava concentrado em Azkaban, um lugar que ele estivera várias vezes antes, mas esperara fervorosamente nunca retornar. Agora, porém, estava ali por escolha e pensou ligeiramente naqueles que ainda existiam no inferno em que ele vivera por cinco anos. _Estamos chegando_, ele pensou em silêncio, enviando o pensamento através das ondas. _Estamos chegando até vocês._

_Isso termina hoje._

Arthur parou o iate pouco antes das docas, e Sirius podia sentir a combinação de magia e tecnologia trouxa que mantinha o barco flutuando na água. Eles não tinham utilizados muitos dos aspectos mágicos do _Dama Furada_ no caminho porque sabiam que Voldemort tinha muitos sensores no lugar para detectar essas coisas. Se o palpite de Sirius e James estivesse certo, contudo, a tecnologia trouxa que passasse pelos Feitiços Anti-Trouxa poderia escapar à detecção também. Se estivessem errados, bem, descobririam logo.

Ele olhou rápido para os rostos de seu time. Vários ele conhecia bem, como Alice, com quem ele estudara em Hogwarts, e outros só recentemente começara a conhecer. Contudo, todos os membros da batida fracassada tinham vindo, exceto por Mucia Coleman, que ainda estava no St. Mungo's se recuperando. Mas Oscar Whitenack, Kingsley Shacklebolt e Hestia Jones estavam todos com ele de novo, além de Derek Dawlish, Striker Williamson e Christa Gambledon. Sirius não conhecia os outros três muito bem. mas estivera treinando com eles nos últimos quatro dias e eram competentes e determinados. A expressão deles dizia tudo: tensa o bastante para mostrar que compreendiam os perigos, mas ainda assim calmos em frente a adversidade. Estavam prontos.

Houve uma batida gentil quando o _Dama Furada_ encontrou a doca. Sirius pôs a mão na borda, pronto para saltar antes da equipe, mas a voz de Alice o deteve.

"Sirius, aquele buraco é pequeno demais para qualquer um de nós passar," ela silvou baixinho, gesticulando na direção da pequena abertura do sistema de drenagem de Azkaban, o ponto de entrada deles.

Mas Sirius apenas sorriu. O plano dizia que ele iria primeiro, apertando-se sem ativar nenhuma das proteções que rodeavam a área. Qualquer uso de magia as disparariam, todos sabiam, o que condenaria a missão deles desde o início e os impediam de alargar a abertura. "Não se preocupe," ele replicou. "Tenho um jeito."

Sirius pulou sobre a borda do barco e aterrissou agachado na doca. Com um instante de concentração ele tomou sua forma animago e pausou para cheirar o ar. Não havia nada, e ele não sentia os Dementadores também, o que significava que estavam na hora. Como Almofadinhas, ele se lançou adiante, atravessando o chão rochoso em saltos; a jornada até a abertura era curta. Diminuiu a velocidade ao alcançá-la e então cuidadosamente apertou-se por ela. Ali, ele deteve-se de novo, usando os sentidos mais confiáveis de Almofadinhas para escutar e cheirar, mas tudo que ouvia era o gotejamento constante de água e só cheirava o cheiro familiar de esgoto e lixo. A água suja atingia o peito dessa forma, o que a tornava bem desagradável, embora Almofadinhas fosse um cachorro bem grande.

Transformou-se de novo e virou-se para a pesada grade que fechava o esgoto. Era grande o bastante para que dois homens largos passassem com facilidade lado a lado e poderia ser aberta usando-se uma alavanca na parede à sua direita -- que Sirius agarrou e abaixou-a depressa, lançando um feitiço para desfazer alarmes enquanto isso. A alavanca, ele se lembrava, desativava as proteções por quinze minutos... enquanto alguém pudesse lançar o feitiço necessário para desligar o alarme, o que prisioneiros em fuga não podiam fazer. Ou, pelo menos, era como as coisas tinham funcionado sob o velho sistema de segurança de Azkaban, e Sirius ainda tinha de achar uma razão para Voldemort ter mudado algo que funcionava.

O resto da equipe adiantou-se silenciosamente pelo esgoto e além da grade. Após fazer uma contagem de cabeças rápida, Sirius empurrou a alavanca de novo. Voltou-se para os colegas, falando baixinho. "Lembrem-se que abaixar isso lhe dá quinze minutos. Mais do que isso e nós viramos torrada."

Eles assentiram em silêncio enquanto Alice chafurdava até o seu lado. "Não sabia que você era animago."

"Como acha que sai daqui?" Ele gastou um instante sorrindo, mas ele não soou muito verdadeiro. Um arrepio correu por sua espinha, o qual Sirius tentou corajosamente ignorar; Azkaban lhe dava arrepios. Uma respiração profunda baniu seus temores. "Muito bem. Faremos isso como planejamos. O túnel em que estamos deve se dividir a cerca de cem metros daqui. Precisamos ir pela esquerda naquele ponto. Não usem nenhuma iluminação mágica, mas fiquem próximos. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder ninguém na escuridão."

"Dividam-se em pares agora. Alice, você é a retaguarda. Oscar, você fica comigo." Rapidamente, o time juntou-se aos parceiros pré-designados, com um de cada par movendo-se a cada lado do largo esgoto. Alice Longbottom vinha lá trás; como a segunda em comando, ela ficaria ali a menos que Sirius tombasse, mantendo-os seguros contra um ataque vindo pelas costas.

Sem lhes dar mais ordens, Sirius posicionou-se no centro do túnel. Movia-se o mais rápido que ousava, mas lutava para não fazer muito barulho. Oscar, ele notou, estava tendo dificuldades em fazer o mesmo; o jovem Auror lutava na sujeira e parecia estar grudando nela. Mas quando Sirius deu uma olhada por sobre o ombro, Oscar ergueu o polegar confiante, então ele retornou à tarefa em mãos, forçando os olhos para ver na escuridão. Pelo menos desta vez, ele estava grato pelos anos que passara na cela mal iluminada de Azkaban; isso melhorara sua visão noturna, o que certamente estava se tornando útil agora.

Finalmente, alcançaram o T do túnel, e dirigiram-se para a esquerda depois de dar uma rápida olhada no da direita. Estava ficando mais frio agora, o que dizia a Sirius que estavam chegando mais perto. A presença dos Dementadores sempre o fazia sentir frio -- mas de repente a sensação era mais do que um friozinho; estava congelando e vozes começaram a vagar em sua mente -- _Não!_

Sirius girou, varinha em mãos, bem a tempo de ver um Dementador flutuando à distância do túnela à direita. _Pense em algo feliz,_ ele se disse de forma desesperada enquanto o Dementador se aproximava. Gritos ecoavam em suas orelhas, porém, e a visão começou a borrar... Lembrou-se da dor e dos horrorres, de vozes zangadas gritando... _Algo feliz..._

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

O patrono de Oscar mandou o Dementador voando para longe, e Sirius soltou um suspiro trêmulo. "Obrigado," ele disse baixinho.

"Sem problemas, chefe," Whitenack respondeu suavemente. "Vi você se tensionar e percebi que algo devia estar por aí. Você sente essas coisas bem de longe, não é?"

"Risco ocupacional," Sirius replicou secamente. Começava a sentir-se mais como si mesmo e soltou um suspiro mais firme. _Não vou ser pego de surpresa de novo_, ele prometeu-se, com mais raiva de si mesmo do que qualquer outra coisa. "Vamos continuar."

"Certo."

Quinze minutos depois, os Aurores finalmente chegaram ao fim do túnel, a partir do qual uma escadaria estreita surgia. Sirius caminhava cuidadosamente, escutando pequenos barulhos sob seus pés e sob os de sua equipe. Ele se deteve no pé da escada assim que Christa Gambledom soltou um berro assustado em resposta a um barulho sonoro de algo se estalando sob seus pés.

"O que foi isso?" Jones exclamou.

"Ossos," Sirius respondeu, olhando a escada. A porta de metal no topo ainda estava ligeiramente aberta, significando que ninguém tinha vindo por ali desde que ele a usara para fugir. "Eles jogam os cadáveres aqui."

Imediatamente, Jones e Dawlish ficaram um pouco esverdeados, mas Sirius só deu de ombros. O cheiro tinha sido bem pior quando Almofadinhas achara esse túnel. Ele piscou uma vez. Parecia que fazia tanto tempo desde que escapara, mas na verdade não fora tanto assim. Nem três meses tinham se passado... Sirius estremeceu, balançou a cabeça, forçando-se a se concentrar. Isso não era hora para se perder em lembranças. Voltou-se para Oscar.

"Fique aqui até eu dar um sinal."

"Entendi."

Sirius subiu as escadas, tentando evitar os pontos que ele se lembrava que rangiam. Suas tentativas de furtividade, todavia, falharam quando ele descobriu que a escada inteira estava enferrujada e rangendo; abandonando o esforço, Sirius subiu o resto do caminho o mais depressa que pôde e lançou um rápido Feitiço de Detecção das Trevas. Como limitara o alcance da magia, os resultado vieram quase que imediatamente. Nada.

Ele suspirou aliviado. O pior medo de Sirius fora entrar na prisão e imediatamente encontrar um grupo de Dementadores, mas parecia que ele se lembrava bem da rotina de Azkaban. Durante à noite, os Dementadores tinham a permissão de vagar pelas celas livremente, permissão para atormentar os prisioneiros quase ao ponto da insanidade -- mas nunca além do limite, e nunca o Beijo do Dementador. Voldemort tinha um controle forte sobre essas criaturas horríveis e parecia que elas não ousavam desobedecê-lo.

Deixando a proteção da porta, Sirius acenou para que os outros subissem. Os Dementadores estavam espalhados e ocupados, o que era bom; significava que nenhum grupo de Aurores encontraria um número enorme deles e Sirius sentiu-se seguro em dividir o grupo. Quando todos passaram pela porta, ele liderou por mais trinta metros e então parou, voltando-se para encará-los e falando num sussurro rápido. "Há quatro corredores de celas. Alice, Dawlish, Striker e Christa, pegue os dois da direita. Oscar, Kingsley e Jones, comigo. Ficaremos com os dois da esquerda. Lembrem-se, temos vinte e sete prisioneiros para resgatar e alguns deles podem não ser capazes ou desejar mover-se sozinhos. Encontrem-se aqui o mais rápido que puderem, e nos avise imediatamente se encontrarem problemas."

"Considere feito," Alice sussurrou, liderando o grupo dela.

Sirius observou-os por um longo instante e então virou-se para a esquerda, na direção das celas de segurança máxima e onde ele passara cinco anos de sua vida.

"Cuidado!"

James evitou um lampejo de luz vermelha e lançou uma magia sobre o ombro na direção sem olhar para trás. "Obrigado!"

Francine estava muito ocupada lançando magias para responder, e James rolou para o lado dela, terminando agachado de uma maneira que o lembrava dolorosamente de Sirius -- _Não pense nisso agora, James,_ ele se avisou. _Não pode se dar ao luxo de se distrair! _-- e juntou-se a ela. Os Comensais da Morte simplesmente eram em maior número que eles e os Aurores estavam lutando para uma retirada esplêndida, mas as coisas estavam ficando cabeludas. A floresta em torno da Mansão Malfoy não era tão grande e dentro de dez minutos, se mantivessem o passo em que estavam, ficariam sem proteção. Nesse ponto os Comensais sem dúvida começariam a se perguntar porque os Aurores simplesmente não aparatavam.

Ninguém tombara ainda, apesar de James ter adquirido uma queimadura feia no ombro direito que ele sabia que precisaria de cuidados depois. Felizmente, não o estava incomodando o suficiente para que precisasse trocar a varinha de braço, o que não funcionaria _bem_ num combate como esse. Tinham que se demorar o bastante para dar a Sirius e os outros tempo. Tudo dependia em manter Voldemort e a maioria dos Comensais da Morte longe de Azkaban--

"James!" Austen Fenwick de repente gritou, medo na sua voz.

Ele teve que lançar um Feitiço Chocante na direção de Lucius Malfoy antes de responder. "O que foi?"

"Ele se foi!"

"Quem tombou?" o coração de James estava na garganta. Detestava perder pessoas, detestava sacrificar amigos e aliados numa causa que, apesar de justa, já custara muitas vidas nos últimos vinte anos.

"Ninguém! É Você-Sabe-Quem! Ele se foi!"

Remus não conseguia dormir. Saber que um de seus melhores amigos estava atualmente em Azkaban enquanto outro encarava duas dúzias de Comensais da Morte e o próprio Voldemort não eram algo que o levasse a descansar. Então ele vagava por Hogwarts e pelo terreno, simplesmente andando e esperando até que houvesse notícias. Não era a primeira noite sem sono que ele passara na vida e com certeza não seria a última. Pelo menos essa era melhor do que as outras.

Entrando, Remus surpreendeu-se ao ver Sibyll Trelaweny sentada sozinha no Grande Salão, servindo-se de chá distraidamente. Ela sentava na ponta da mesa principal, com os olhos imensos fitando sem expressão o anda e nem mesmo notando-o quando ele se aproximou.

"Sibyll?" ele perguntou baixinho. Ela não respondeu, só continuou mexendo o chá e lentamente erguendo a xícara para os lábios. "Sibyll? Está tudo bem?"

Trelaweny soltou a xícara.

A xícara se espatifou, mas ela não parecu notar. Nem Remus, quando ela começou a falar numa voz rouca e grossa que Remus só ouvira uma vez antes na penseira de Dumbledore.

_"A escolha foi feita. O terror do Lorde das Trevas o encarará, possuindo um poder que as trevas não consegue compreender... Mas ele escolheu, e compreendeu, e assim terminará... Assim modelado pela dor, pelo sangue e pelo destino, somente ele escolherá ficar... Ma abandonado ele perecerá e as trevas continuarão... O mundo mudou e esta noite marca a escolha do terror do Lorde das Trevas... A escolha foi feita..."_

**Título Original: **Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 35: Padfoot Returns  
**Autora:** Robin  
**Tradução:** Rebeka


	37. A Escolha

**CAPÍTULO TRINTA E SEIS: A ESCOLHA**

Bill com passos e vozes sussurradas. O medo encravou-se nele, mas ele o reprimiu com força, fazendo-se concentrar na situação. Imediatamente, ele rolou, procurando pelo buraco na parede. "Frank?"

"Estou aqui, garoto," a voz rouca sussurrou.

"Escutou isso?"

"Sim. Está assim já faz um tempo," o outro prisioneiro respondeu. "Acho--"

Houve um barulho de algo arrastando repentino e a voz de Frank desapareceu. Freneticamente, Bill ergueu a voz acima de um sussurro pela primeira vez em dias. "Frank? Frank, você está aí? Frank?"

A porta da cela de Bill abriu-se com um rangido, fazendo sua cabeça levantar-se de supetão. Seu corpo estremeceu de forma instintiva, tentando ganhar forças para o frio e ataque de terror repentinos -- mas não aconteceu nada. Nada de Dementadores, só um homem vestindo vestes negras na porta. O estranho adiantou-se, mas Bill olhou para ele com suspeita, incerto sobre o que pensar sobre essa novidade. Visitantes à meia-noite não eram incomuns em Azkaban, apesar dos Lestrange e companhia tendessem a preferir a luz do dia.

"Está tudo bem, garoto," o estranho disse baixinho. "Estamos aqui para levá-lo para casa." O bruxo continuou adiantando-se, e quando ele se inclinou para ajudar Bill a se levantar, o jovem percebeu a marca dos Aurores nas vestes. Imediatamente, ele aceitou a mão oferecida.

"Quem é você?"

O outro o pôs de pé. "Sirius Black."

"Mas você está morto!" Bill sentiu seu quaixo cair e fitava o estranho, tentando descobrir se estava morto, alucinando ou as duas coisas. O nome marcado na Parede dos Heróis podia ser só uma lembrança, mas ele tinha certeza de que fora real, como fora a trágica história do Auror.

"As pessoas vivem me dizendo isso," Black respondeu com um sorriso curto. "Bill Weasley, não é?" Bill assentiu tolamente. "Consegue andar?"

"Sim."

"Então vamos. Não temos tempo a perder." Black levou Bill até a porta, sua varinha mantida numa posição preparada. Após uma rápida olhada no lado de fora, ele gesticulou para Bill andasse e o jovem Auror ficou mais do que contente em obedecer. Andar parecia ao mesmo tempo bom e doloroso; por um lado, estava simplesmente agradecido por poder fazê-lo, e por outro, lembrava-se de todas as sessões de tortura que sofrera nos últimos meses. Pisando fora de sua cela com seus próprios pés pela primeira vez, Bill olhou em torno e notou pelo menos três outros Aurores, um deles ajudando um bruxo abatido a sair da cela ao lado. _Frank._

Um dos Aurores voltou-se para Black. "Temos todos os prisioneiros desse lado, Sirius," Kingsley Shacklebolt disse calmamente. "Agora, tudo que temos que fazer é chagar até o ponto de encontro."

"Ótimo." Black voltou-se e gesticulou na direção do corredor de celas. "Cuidado com aquela direção. Os Lestrange vivem naquele lado--"

"Sirius?" O companheiro de prisão de Bill fitava Black com olhos arregalados e boca aberta. Ele tropeçou e o Auror que o ajudava quase não o pegou.

"Oi, Frank," Black respondeu baixinho. "Alice vai ficar conntente em te ver."

Frack Longbottom piscou os olhos. "Você está morto."

"Quase." O sorriso não chegou os olhos de Black, que dardejavam de um lado para o outro, observando tudo em torno deles. Ele parecia mais tenso do que os outros Aurores, mas mais observador também e eles estavam obviamente voltando para ele por liderança.

"Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?" Frank chioou. "Além do óbvio."

"A Divisão precisava de alguém bem íntimo com Azkaban," o outro replicou. "Sou eu."

"Você esteve--" Longbottom começou a perguntar, mas então um arrepio frio o atingiu ao mesmo tempo que chegou a Bill. Incapaz de falar, Bill lutou para continuar de pé e viu Frank começar a cair. Black também cambaleava sob a influência -- Bill escutou gritos na sua cabeça--

"Dementadores!" Frank conseguiu arfar enquanto desmaiava e atingia o chão, arrastando o Auror magro junto com ele. Bill cambaleou, colidindo com a parede e encostando-se nela. Sua visão tremeu, escurecendo rapidamente, mas ele conseguia ver uma dúzia de criaturas dirigindo-se a eles. Viu uma delas alcançar Kingsley antes que o bruxo negro pudesse erguer a varinha -- o Dementador pôs as mãos em volta do pescoço de Kingsley e se inclinava -- Black cambaleou, quase caindo e atingiu a parede ao lado de Bill. De repente, contudo, a varinha do Auror ergueu-se e Bill vislumbrou a pura determinação nas feições dele enquanto sua varinha chicoteava adiante.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

Uma enorme águia prateada saltou da varinha de Black e envolveu o primeiro Dementador quando esse erguia o rosto de Kingsley; o Dementador voou para trás e então virou e fugiu, derrotado. Imediatamente a água voou em torno para encarar as outras criaturas que avançavam, mergulhando em meio a elas e as espalhando. Um instante depois, a voz de uma bruxa podia ser escutada lançando o Feitiço do Patrono, enquanto ela corria atrás deles. Seu leão juntou-se à águia na perseguição aos Dementadores.

A sensação de frio desapareceu tão rápido quanto tinha surgido e Bill piscou os olhos, afastando-se da parede enquanto o Auror magro ajudava Frank a se pôr de pé. Black tinha se dirigido a Kingsley, apoiando o homem maior enquanto este lutava para se levantar.

"Estou bem," Kingsley disse trêmulo.

Black assentiu; seus olhos estavam estreitados. "Acho que fomos notados."

"Concordo," a mulher respondeu, e Bill virou-se ligeiramente para ela enquanto se afastava da parede. Conhecia Hestia Jones e ficu surpreso por não ter reconhecido a voz ou o patrono dela -- mas essas preocupações eram para depois. Olhando por sobre o ombro dela, ele notou o grupo de prisioneiro que ela claramente tinha reunido antes de correr para enfrentar os Dementadores.

"Boa hora, a propósito," o Auror apoiando Frank disse para Hestia, e Bill de repente reconheceu o jovem magro como Oscar Whitenack, que fora antes um aluno de Frank.

"Não boa o bastante," ela replicou irritada. Os olhos dela estavam em Black, mas ele olhava Frank.

"Acho," Frank disse lentamente, "que você vai ter que sacrificar alguns dos mais lentos de nós para conseguir velocidade."

Bill boquiabriu-se. "Frank--"

"Sem chance," Black interrompeu a ambos com um olhar severo no rosto. Ele se dirigiu direto a Longbottom e olhou o homem abatido direto no olho. "Não vou deixar ninguém em Azkaban; sei muito bem como é esse lugar." Ele estendeu a varinha. "Aqui. Faça isso."

Frank olhou a varinha com dúvidas. "Durarei uma hora se tivermos sorte," ele avisou Black. "E minha perna esquerda está quebrada. Não vou muito longe com Cura Rápida e me recuso a lerdar alguém."

"Se ficarmos aqui mais de uma hora, todos estaremos mortos de qualquer jeito."

Suspirando, Frank pegou a varinha e apontou-a para si mesmo. "_Brevisalvum Mali_."

Bill sentiu suas sobrancelhas se levantarem enquanto o amigo lançava a magia; ele se lembrava, bem claramente, de aprender o Feitiço Cura Rápida dos Aurores no treinamento e definitivamente se lembrava de Alastor Moody lhe dando um sermão o tempo todo sobre _nunca_ usá-lo a não ser que fosse uma emergência genuína. _Bom, se isso não fosse um desastre, não sei o que seria,_ Bill pensou consigo mesmo. O olhar no rosto de Frank lhe disse que a dor tinha diminuído um pouco, se é que tinha, mas o homem mais velho endireitou-se e foi capaz de agüentar o próprio peso. Bill sabia que a magia não duraria muito e que o dano seria pior quando ela se desfizesse, mas na situação atual, até mesmo isso era uma melhora.

"Obrigado," Frank disse a Black.

"Sem problemas. Vamos--"

Luz vermelha lampejou sobre as cabeças deles, quase acertando o delgado Auror que estivera apoiando Frank momentos antes. "Abaixem-se!" Hestia gritou, e os seis Aurores, novos e velhos, se jogaram nos cantos, buscando quaisquer abrigos que pudessem encontrar nas paredes da prisão. Por um momento, Bill considerou mergulhar de volta na cela, mas decidiu que preferia arriscar-se ali. _O único jeito de eu voltar para lá é à força._

"Os Lestrange," Frank silvou à direita de Bill, e o ódio em sua voz era óbvio. Mas Bill entendia _exatamente_ como ele se sentia.

"_Estupefaça!_"

Um jato de luz vermelha saiu do lado deles e de súbito Bill viu um de seus oponentes ensombrecidos cair. Então escutou a voz de Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Ah, é você, primo?" ela caçoou. "Foi idiota o bastante para voltar para Azkaban? Espero que sabia que não vai sair dessa vez!" Ela facilmente bloqueou um feitiço que Kingsley lançou na sua direção e o escudo de Hestia evaporou-se sob a força do ataque de Rodolphus Lestrange.

"_Nox Omni,_" Black silvou baixinho, e de repente todas as luzes no corredor desligaram-se e eles mergulharem na escuridão. Bill achou ter ouvido alguém do seu lado xingar com raiva.

"Acha que pode se esconder, Sirius?" Bellatrix esclamou, rindo. "A escuridão é minha amiga! _Avada Kedavra!_"

Luz verde lampejou bem acima da cabeça de Bill, impactando na parede e lançando fragmentos de metal pra todo lado. Um instante depois, ele escutou um som de gongo reverberando na prisão, parecia muito com um trovão; assustando-se, Bill percebeu que devia ser o sinal de problemas do time de resgate.

"Isso é o melhor que sabe fazer?" Black gritou em resposta às caçoadas de Bellatrix, mas ela riu.

"Chamando os amigos, Sirius? E aqui estou eu, achando que você era homem o bastante para lutar comigo!" ela riu de novo, e o som fez um arrepio correr pela espinha de Bill. Em algum ponto a sua esquerda, ele ouviu movimento, mas Bellatrix não tinha terminado. "_Lumos_," ela silvou baixinho e Bill deu uma olhada na silhueta fantasmagórica dela pouco antes de sua varinha mirar na forma agachada de Black. "_Ava_--"

"_Everbero!_" ele estivera claramente esperando que ela se revelasse, porque o feitiço de ataque atingiu Bellatrix bem no peito e lançou-a voando para trás, onde ela colidiu na parede, imóvel. "_Expelliarmus!_"

A varinha dele voou direto para a mão de Black e tudo escureceu quando a magia de Bellatrix extinguiu-se. Um momento depois, as luzes do corredor se acenderam quando Black murmurrou outro feitiço e o Auror voltou-se imediatamente para Frank, que balançou a cabeça. "Dê para Bill," o homem disse trêmulo. Ele claramente ainda sentia dor.

"Tome." Bill pegou a varinha atirada e remexeu-a na sua mão. Parecia estranha, bem diferente da sua própria e... poluída. Mas seria por enquanto. Só precisava lembrar-se de não fazer nada complicado com ela.

"Obrigado."

Black assentiu. "Todo mundo está bem?" Um coro de respostas afirmativas respondeu a pergunta enquanto Aurores e prisioneiros levantavam-se do chão. "Ótimo. Vamos sair daqui antes que algo mais dê erra--"

"Olha lá!" Hestia gritou, girando na direção de onde os outros prisioneiros se aproximavam. Por instinto, Bill sentiu a varinha erguer-se e virar na mesma direção e ele mal conseguiu segurar o Feitiço de Estuporamento que estava em seus lábios quando ele reconheceu o novo grupo de pessoas. Alice Longbottom estava na liderança, o que fez alívio escorrer pela voz de Hestia. "Alice!"

Os olhos castanhos da outra Longbottom observou os dois Lestrange inconscientes. "Estou vendo que estiveram ocupados," ela comentou.

"Um pouco," Kingsley resmungou.

Alice alcançou o marido e Bill desviou os olhos, permitindo-lhes um momento à sós para se abraçarem. Mas estavam ficando sem tempo e Black falou logo em seguida.

"Quantos você encontrou?" ele perguntou a Alice.

"Quinze," ela respondeu imediatamente, ainda do lado de Frank. Bill notou que seu companheiro parecia anos mais novo agora e a determinação em seu rosto estava claramente misturada com alegria. "Encontramos Rabastan Lestrange no caminho, mas ele ficará fora de circulação por um tempo."

"Ótimo," Black respondeu. Seus olhos ainda verificavam o corredor. "Temos doze, então isso significa que achamos todo mundo. Jones, Alice, peguem a retaguarda. Bill, Oscar, fiquem comigo. O resto fique por perto."

Eles sairam andando no corredor o mais depressa que podiam, o que, infelizmente, não era em grande velocidade. Várias feridas atrasavam os prisioneiros e Bill viu alguns apoiando uns aos outros enquanto os Aurores se alternavam entre dar uma mão e ficar de vigia. Parecia levar uma eternidade para cruzar o longo corredor das celas de segurança máxima, mas enfim o grupo tropeçando chegou à primeira curva e entrou no longo corredor das Salas de Interrogatório que Bill vira vezes demais. Caminhando à esquerda de Black, ele podia ver a careta no seu próprio rosto refletida no do Auror e começou a se perguntar se Black realmente fora um prisioneiro de Voldemort em algum momento.

Contudo, algo lhe disse que essa não era hora de perguntar. Em vez disso, ele perguntou, "Para onde estamos indo?"

"Esgostos," Whitenack respondeu à direita de Black. "A entrada é logo depois da próxima curva. Os canos levam até a doca, onde temos um barco esperando."

_Liberdade._ O pensamento era quase bom demais para se contemplar e de início Bill achou quer era só sua imaginação quando um vento gélido varreu o grupo enquanto se aproximavam da curva.

Black deteve-se, esticando um braço para obrigar os outros a pararem. Seus ombros estavam tensos e a varinha ainda imóvel a seu lado enquanto ele ficava paralisado -- Um arrepio horrível correu pela espinha de Bill.

Estavam encurralados.

Era uma sensação vagamente familiar para Bill e ele sabia que havia algo logo depois da curva, algo entre eles e a liberdade -- a voz de Oscar Whitenack estava seca. "O que é?"

Black piscou o olho. "Voldemort."

"Impossível. Ele está--"

"Eu o sinto. Ele está ali." Ele piscou de novo e de repente sua varinha levantou-se. "Corram."

Sirius Black virou a esquina.

A calma que fluía dele não podia existir. Sentia-se anormalmente relaxado para alguém que estava se dirigindo para a própria morte, e o tempo parecia se mover em câmera lenta. Cada passo levava uma eternidade; era como se o destino lhe estivesse dando a oportunidade de perceber exatamente o quão idiota ele estava sendo. Mas ele sabia o que fazia. Fizera sua escolha. O tempo se acelerou e seu coração latejava nos ouvidos com uma batida estranhamente irregular, calma e preparada.

Sirius virou no corredor. Sentiu suas vestes girando em volta das pernas com o vento artificial, mas sua concentração estava na figura delgada parada a doze metros de distância, usando vestes negras com olhos vermelhos malevolentes. Uma longa mão branca extendeu a varinha em sua direção, mas nenhuma magia saiu dela.

"Sirius Black. Achei que seria você."

Foi a primeira e única vez que fora capaz de enfrentar o Lorde das Trevas como igual. Quando falou, porém, sua voz era bem mais calma do que Sirius sentia que tinha direito de estar, mas estava estranhamente em paz consigo mesmo. Essa era sua escolha. "Voldemort."

Um segundo.

"_Avada Ke--_"

Ele sabia antes que a varinha do Lorde das Trevas se levantasse, sabia o que viria. Sirius mergulhou de lado, mandando um pedaço da parede próxima voando na direção de Voldemort, que foi desviada com trejeito da varinha do bruxo. Do mesmo modo, Sirius bloqueou a contra-maldição e viu os olhos vermelhos se estreitarem perigosamente antes da luz verde estalar no ar.

Mas Sirius já se movimentava, e um gesto de sua varinha arrancou uma porta das dobradiças; a maldição da morte fez a porta explodir e pôs fogo no chão entre Sirius e Voldemort , dando uma luz estranha aos acontecimentos.

E então o duelo começou com tudo. Sirius mal teve tempo de pensar, só reagia do modo que anos de treinamento martelavam na sua mente. Luzes brilhantes lampejavam no ar, cruzando e desviando os dois. No fundo, Sirius ouvia os gritos e pensou que vinha de seus companheiros, mas não tinha tempo para se certificar. Só podia se concentrar nas reações de Voldemort e descobriu que, de algum modo, _sabia_ qual magia o Lord das Trevas lançaria pouco antes dele fazê-lo. Não era uma sensação consciente, só instinto, mas ainda assim podia sentir as respostas queimando dentro dele.

Mas a sensação não era perfeita, e Sirius foi atingido pela Maldição Cruciatus de Voldemort ao mesmo tempo que seu Feitiço de Ataque atingia o bruxo das trevas. Sirius voou para trás com um grito, atingindo a parede a apenas alguns centímetros dos pés espantados de Bill Weasley, mas ficou satisfeito de ver Voldemort também no chão, embora temporariamente, o que quebrou a maldição sobre ele. Weasley tentou agarrar seu braço e puxá-lo dali, mas Sirius rolou para longe dele, terminando agachado na sua velha pose de duelo.

"_Cadovallum!_" ele berrou, mas um aceno da varinha de Voldemort desviou a magia para o alto, fazendo uma porção do teto desabar com um estrondo. Sirius imediatamente lançou um Feitiço Estuporante, esperando que o esforço de evitar as rochas caindo distraísse seu oponente, mas não teve tanta sorte e quase não escapou de ser atingido por outra Maldição Cruciatus.

Enquanto isso, Voldemort conjurou uma cobra negra gigantesca que posicionou-se para atacar Sirius, parecendo querer engoli-lo inteiro -- uma rápida Maldição Inceneradora fez a cobra explodir em chamas, mas custara momentos preciosos, e uma Maldição Quebra Ossos passou pelos escudos negligenciados de Sirius. Arfando, ele se dobrou, sentindo as costelas racharem e quebrarem; mal havia tempo para sair do caminho antes que outro jato de luz verde chegasse no espaço em que ele estivera. Ainda em movimento, Sirius ergueu a varinha depressa, sabendo que não havia tempo para a dor.

Não havia tempo para pensar ou reagir. Não havia tempo nem para respirar. Só para agir.

O corredor entre seus companheiros e a fuga estava se tornando um palco de um show de luzes. Maldições cruzavam o ar e Sirius bloqueava algumas por puro instinto e evitava outras; fumaça se espalhava em torno deles, fazendo o duelo parecer absolutamente surreal. Sirius bloqueou uma Maldição Impedimenta e arrancou outra porta das dobradiças e mandou-a voando na direção de Voldemort. Imediatamente, a porta explodiu em chamas, mas Sirius já se movia para o lado, antecipando a Maldição da Morte antes que ela fosse lançada. A parede atrás de Sirius explodiu, e ele escutou alguém gritar.

Rapidamente, ele agitou a varinha e um pequeno tornado engolfou Voldemort, erguendo-o no ar e fazendo-o girar -- mas a reação de Voldemort fora rápida demais e logo Sirius voava no ar. Ele caiu com um estrondo, e bateu com força a cabeça contra o concreto, mas o instinto o fez rolar a tempo de evitar outra Maldição Cruciatus. Posicionando-se agachado e vendo estrelas, ele formou um escudo que interceptou a maldição seguinte de Voldemort e então Sirius pôs-se de pé num salto, agindo por puro instinto e esquecendo-se de leis ou regras e até de mesmo do bom senso.

"_Imperio!_"

"_Imperio!_"

Eles lançaram as magias simultaneamente e Sirius viu Voldemort cambalear enquanto ele mesmo dava um passo para trás, lutando contra a repentina onda de poder que o engolfou. Calor e frio envolviam Sirius de modo alternado, e Azkaban desfez-se em nada enquanto ele ficou preso numa batalha de vontades. Podia sentir Voldemort lutando para manter o controle e ao mesmo tempo podia ouvir uma vozinha insistente lhe dizendo para largar a varinha, para simplesmente se render...

Tudo ficou borrado. Não conseguia mais ver, não conseguir mais sentir ou ouvir nada além do puxão da vontade de Voldemort e o poder atacando suas defesas como um aríete. A importância do mundo lá fora se desfez, substituída por uma sensação de paz. Não precisaria se importar, não precisaria pensar...

Mas isso era um campo de batalha que ambos conheciam e entendiam. Já estivera nisso antes. Sirius lutou contra, fazendo seu caminho através do elo deles com pura força de vontade e tentando forçar o Lorde das Trevas a render-se. Tinha a vantagem agora e sabia disso. Sirius duvidava que alguém já tivesse ousado virar a Maldição Imperius no próprio Voldemort e nessa área cinzenta entre a derrota e a vitória, Sirius aprendera há tempos como manter a alma. As maldições unidas formavam um elo entre eles; o poder não era mais uma questão, somente a vontade.

Voldemort, contudo, era muito forte. Dor passou por ele quandos suas mentes colidiam e ele atacou de volta só para ver o que aconteceria. A fúria em resposta foi tão grande que queimava e Sirius quase perdeu sua segurança. Um nada caloroso rastejava nele e ele lutava contra isso, lutava a crescente sensação de derrota e desespero. Ainda assim, a desesperança da situação veio ainda mais forte e conseguia sentir o Lorde das Trevas começar a saborear o prazer da vitória.

_Não!_

Pouco a pouco, Sirius rastejou para fora da derrota. A fúria de Voldemort mandava dor para seu cérebro, mas ele lutava contra. Não perderia. Não cederia.

Estava usando força que nem mesmo sabia que possuía.

O elo entre eles estava se tornando assustadoramente forte. Sirius sentia como se se ele desse mais um passo, poderia dar uma olhada direto na alma de Voldemort -- e de repente percebeu que o Lorde das Trevas teria a mesma oportunidade de ver a dele. A situação fora bem além do perigo incompetente. Isso estava se tornando mortal. Só teria segundos antes que Voldemort percebesse o que o elo significava e Sirius duvidava que sua psique danificada podesse agüentar a pressão. Concentrando-se, ele empurrou com toda força, lutando para libertar-se do elo antes que fosse tarde demais--

E então tudo ficou preto.

"_—nverate._"

Os olhos de Sirius abriram-se e ele piscou contra a luminosidade repentina. A linha de fogo que tinha formado uma barreira entre ele e o Lorde das Trevas tremeluzia não muito longe e havia passos no corredor, pessoas se movendo em torno dele -- a cabeça de Sirius ergueu-se de supetão e se descobriu olhando nos olhos negros de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Rapidamente ele se apoiou nos cotovelos, olhando em volta. Pelo menos metade dos prisioneiros resgatados reuniam-se em torno fitando onde Sirius estava deitado com olhos ansiosos. Ele olhou para Kingsley, tentando anuviar as brumas que estavam lentamente desaparecendo de sua mente.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Nós estuporamos vocês dois," o Auror respondeu. "Era a única maneira que conseguimos pensar para romper a maldições dos dois."

"Voldemort--?"

Alguém atrás dele na escuridão deu um gritinho com o uso do nome do Lorde das Trevas.

"Ainda inconsciente. Estamos tentando descobrir como--"

_Bum._

Pedaços de rocha quebrada chuveram sobre eles e Alice Longbottom, na dobra do corredor, gritou, "Temos visitas!"

Sirius pôs-se de pé num salto enquanto pedras grandes começavam a cair do teto. O chão chocoalhou insistentemente sob ele, porém, enquanto ele se inclinava para pegar a varinha que caíra quando ele fora estuporado. Não tinha tempo para pensar sobre o quanto sua cabeça doía. "Faça-os andar!" ele gritou para Kingsley, acima do barulho. Faíscas e maigas estavam voando em torno da esquina onde Alice e seus companheiros estavam. "Não temos muito tempo!"

Ele saltou na direção da porta e a multidão de prisioneiros e Aurores dividiu-se para dar-lhe passagem. Ao alcançar a porta de metal enferrujada, porém, ele notou que ela estava fechada e uma sensação de frio começou a se formar em seu estômago. _Não seja idiota_, Sirius pensou consigo mesmo. _Alice deve ter fechado a porta atrás dela._ Sem pensar duas vezes, ele abriu a porta.

E se descobriu cara a cara com um muito espantado Severus Snape.

"_Incendio!_" Snape gritou, e Sirius caiu sobre a parede atrás dele, sentindo a maldição queimá-lo no ombro esquerdo. Ele enfiou a varinha pela abertura.

"_Estupefaça!_" Ele não teve tempo para descobrir se a magia atingiu antes de ter bater a porta, repondo-se de pé o mais depressa possível.

"_Colloportus!_" Sirius selou a porta e acenou para que os outros, sua mente acelerada. "Não podemos ir por aqui!"

Um grito de dor seguido por um lampejo de luz brilhante veio da outra ponta do corredor. Sirius olhou em torno feito louco, esperando descobrir uma saída, mas sabia que não havia nenhuma. Os Comensais da Morte deviam ter descoberto a passagem subterrânea por pura sorte, porque Sirius não contara a ninguém exceto James, antes da reunião com os Aurores no _Dama Furada_ -- mas aquilo dificilmente importava no momento. O corredor curto tinha acabado de se tornar um campo de matança. Estavam encurralados.

"Kingsley! Bill! Oscar!" ele gritou, gesticulando depressa para os três Aurores mais próximos -- normalmente, ele nem teria pensado em chamar um dos prisioneiros em fuga, mas Weasley tinha uma varinha e isso teria que servir -- "O teto! Explodam agora!"

"Por quê?" Oscar gritou.

"Faça isso!" Sirius gritou, apontando a varinha no teto de pedras e deixando sair a maldição mais destrutiva que conseguia pensar. Sua tentativa anterior de derrubar as paredes sobre Voldemort tinha-no enfraquecido consideravelmente, mas Azkaban era uma estrutura vigorosa. Os outros seguiram seu exemplo, atirando magias direto no teto e o chão começou a balançar mais uma vez --

_Destroços._

_Craque._

"Cuidado!" Bill gritou, e Sirius mal ergueu seu escudo a tempo de proteger os prisioneiros antes das pedras começarem a cair em volta deles. Sentiu outros escudos fortalecendo o seu, e então subitamente o ataque terminou e ele escutou feitiços sobre a porta que ele selara anteriormente. O tempo estava acabando.

"Comecem a levitar os prisioneiros para o telhado!" ele ordenou a Kingsley e então se apressou para onde Alice, Jones, Dawlish, Striker e Christa estavam lutando para manter afastado outro grupo de Comensais. Sirius mal chegara a virar na esquina quando foi foirçado a mergulhar atrás de abrigo quando uma luz vermelha quase arrancou sua cabeça.

Ele vislumbrou pelo menos seis Comensais além da barreira temporária que os Aurores tinham criado, feita de portas, pedras e fragmentos de metal. "Muito ruim?"

"Muito ruim!" Alice gritou em resosta, lançando um Feitiço Estuporante num Comensal da Morte que avançava. Ele desviou para a direita e ela errou e então os dois Aurores abaixaram as cabeças abaixo do nível da barreira. "Não podemos agüentar por muito mais tempo!"

"Quem você pode me emprestar?" Sirius detestava perguntar, mas precisava. Precisavam da ajuda.

"Dawlish!" ela gritou imediatamente, esticando a mão para agarrar o ombro do Auror com a mão esquerda. "Volte com Sirius!"

Assentindo como um agradecimento rápido, Sirius olhou para Dawlish e juntos ele saíram correndo para o centro do outro corredor, onde Kingsley, Oscar e Bill estavam levitando os prisioneiros sozinhos ou em duplas. Infelizmente, levitar objetos sólidos e grandes era um trabalho muito cansativo e todos os três pareciam fatigados, principalmente Bill, que parecia pronto para desmaiar. Sirius e Dawlish combinaram seus esforços com os dos outros.

"Oscar!" Sirius ordenou. "Venha até aqui e fique de vigia. Grite se ver qualquer coisa!"

O jovem Auror assentiu e então se foi, voando pela brecha no teto e se juntando aos doze prisioneiros já lá. Um grito de dor veio da direção de Alice, contudo, e Sirius achou que soava como a voz de Christa. Aqueles abaixo dobraram seus esforços. A exaustão começava a preossionar com força em Sirius após alguns instantes, mas ele ignorou-a e viu os outros fazendo o mesmo. Enfim, os últimos dois prisioneiros voaram para o alto e passaram pela abertura e Sirius virou-se para chamar a outra equipe de volta.

"Alice!" Sirius gritou. "Recue!"

A reação foi imediata. e ficou satisfeito em ver as quatro figuras regredindo, ainda lançando magias no caminho. Christa parecia estar arrastando a perna direita e o rosto de Striker estava coberto de sangue, mas todos estavam se movendo. Sirius e os outros deram apoio a eles, mandando feitiços voando sobre as cabeças dos companheiros e tentando atrasar o inimigo de qualquer maneira possível. Um Comensal da Morte caiu, mas o feitiço de outro errou Alice e acertou Kingsley. O Auror negro gritou de dor e cambaleou, mas Bill, embora exausto, pegou-o e o ajudou a recuperar o eqüilíbrio.

Alice e os outros os alcançaram bem quando a pesada porta de metal abriu de supetão e Comensais da Morte encheram a entrada.

"Cuidado!" Dawlish gritou, arrastando Sirius para fora do caminho de uma Maldição da Morte. Não havia tempo para agradecer-lhe.

"Vão para o telhado!" Sirius ordenou.

Christa e Striker foram primeiro, era uma doutrina padrão dos Aurores fazer com que os mais feridos saíssem em segurança antes de se preocupar com os outros. Com a ajuda deles, Kingsley se lançou pela abertura e então da sua esquerda, Bill gesticulou para Voldemort, que se mexia ligeiramente, chamando,

"E _ele_?"

"Deixe-o!"

Simplesmente não tinham tempo. A guerra poderia ter terminado ali, mas Sirius não podia arriscar mais vidas tentando capturar o Lorde das Trevas -- e mesmo enquanto começava a pensar duas vezes na sua decisão, Snape lançou-se adiante e arrastou Voldemort para fora do caminho. Outra magia quase acertou Jones, mas aí os últimos cinco Aurores foram pegos pelos feitiços de seus companheiros e foram levados para longe do perigo.

Sirius aterrissou no telhado com um impacto. Levou-lhe um bom tempo para levantar-se, mas ele forçou sua mente a funcionar apesar da dor e exaustão e pôs-se de pé. Seus Aurores já estavam se afastando do buraco, e os prisioneiros já estavam numa distância segura. Oscar e Christa estavam com eles, ele notou -- feitiços dos Comensais da Morte lá embaixo voavam cegamente, mas Kingsley e Jones lançaram feitiços de escudo sobre a abertura, permitindo-lhes continuar a se afastar. Os Aurores espalharam-se imediatamente, verificando o chão em torno de Azkaban e procurando por ameaças. Naquele momento, tudo parecia calmo, mas Sirius sabia que isso não duraria. Logo, os Comensais se aventurariam do lado de fora, e a menos que pudessem contactar Arthur antes que isso acontecesse, estariam acabados. Mas mesmo enquanto aquele pensamento mórbido lhe ocorreu, um espirro d'água gigante engolfou a todos.

Sirius ergueu os olhos, sorrindo largo.

O _Dama Furada_ estava descendo do céu, gotejando água do mar sobre os Aurores e prisioneiros reunidos, o que, embora fria, era uma das melhores sensações que Sirius já tivera na vida. Devagar, o _Dama Furada_ desceu, parando no nível do telhado da prisão, e sua rampa de embarque lançou-se para fora para que eles a cruzassem.

"Ótimo!" Oscar Whitenack gritou em triunfo, e o sorriso em seu rosto disse a Sirius que fora o jovem bruxo quem sinalizara para Arthur Weasley.

Ele deu um tapinha no ombro do Auror. "Bom trabalho!"

Alice já estava mandando os prisioneiros pela rampa; aqueles que conseguiam estavam saltando o espaço entra a lateral do _Dama Furada_ e o telhado. Sirius virou a cabeça lentamente, dando uma última olhada e se assegurando de que ninguém se aproximava -- mas não havia Comensais da Morte à vista. À sua direita, porém, ocorreu um barulho agudo e o telhado chocoalhou, derrubando vários prisioneiros. O feitiço do escudo sobre a abertura fora rompido, mas Sirius apenas riu. Era tarde demais.

Ele saltou para o _Dama Furada_, o último a embarcar e se dirigiu para a popa enquanto o iate se afastava da prisão. Enquanto ganhavam altitude, Sirius notou várias figuras saindo do comlexo -- e reconheceu quem liderava.

"É melhor se apressar," Sirius comentou suavemente, alcançando o lado de Arthur. "Ele não está muito feliz conosco agora."

Arthur sorriu de volta. "Certo."

Enquanto o _Dama Furada_ subia mais ainda no céu, um impulso repentino tomou conta de Sirius. Ele se inclinou sobre a popa e acenou alegremente para Voldemort.

**Título Original: **Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 36: The Choice  
**Autora:** Robin  
**Tradução:** Rebeka


	38. Espiral de Mudanças

**CAPÍTULO TRINTA E SETE: ESPIRAL DE MUDANÇAS**

Um pequeno disco prateado saiu da ponta da varinha de Sirius enquanto o _Dama Furada_ passava por entre as nuvens. O disco saiu voando e desapareceu depressa à distância, dirigindo-se à Hogwarts, o destino deles. No estágio de planejamento da batida em Azkaban, muito se pensou sobre onde exatamente o _Dama Furada_ poderia pousar sem atrair atenção dos trouxas, mas a escolha final fora feita com base na segurança. Apesar da escola ser a uma distância considerável do St. Mungo's e do Ministério, poderia servir como ponto de encontro para todos os prisioneiros e suas famílias. Alguns membros do Ministério tentaram insistir sobre longos check-ups em cada prisioneiro para determinar se algum deles estava sob a Maldição Imperius, mas o próprio Dumbledore os dissuadira, comentando que tais coisas podiam esperar. A liberdade era mais importante.

Vozes alegres chegaram até a popa deserta onde Sirius e Arthur estavam sozinhos. Lá embaixo, os Aurores usavam feitiços de cura nos prisioneiros -- todos os Aurores aprendiam cura de emergência durante do treinamento básico. As feridas maiores, como as de Frank Longbottom, teriam que esperar pelo St. Mungo's ou a Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts, mas dariam um jeito no que podiam. A viagem até Londres, afinal, ainda levaria uma hora, a despeito da velocidade com que o _Dama Furada_ estava voando.

Passos fizeram com que ele olhasse sobre o ombro, e Sirius sorriu. Arthur ou não ouvira ou simplesmente não se virou; Sirius foi até ele, dizendo baixinho. "Eu cuido dela por alguns minutos."

"Como?" a atenção de Arthur estava tão concentrada no controle do _Dama Furada_ que era óbvio que ele não prestara atenção.

"Vire-se," ele sorriu, gentilmente afastando Arthur.

Bill estava esperando.

sirius virou-se para permitir que o homem e seu filho se reunissem em particular, e com muita educação fingiu não ter notado as lágrimas nos rostos de ambos. Escutando as vozes baixas e alegres atrás dele, Sirius distraidamente esticou a mão e desfez o rabo de cavalo. Normalmente, ele não teria se incomodado em prendê-lo, mas tinha hora que sabia que não podia se dar ao luxo de ter a distração do cabelo caindo no rosto, e algo lhe dissera que hoje era um desses dias.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Cedo ou tarde, ele teria que pensar sobre o que fizera, mas agora não era a hora. Não estava pronto ainda.

Por um longo momento, ficou parado quieto, permitindo que o vento chicoteasse suas vestes e cabelo enquanto ele fitava a escuridão da madrugada. A aurora surgiria quando estivessem chegando em Hogwarts, o que ele achava que combinava, mas no momento, Sirius existia num pequeno instante de paz e liberdade. Sabia que não duraria, mas naquele momento, podia simplesmente relaxar. Podia ser livre -- talvez pela última vez.

Arthur falou bem a tempo de libertar Sirius de seus pensamentos sombrios. "Obrigado," ele disse bem baixinho.

O Auror sorriu. "Vou deixar vocês conversarem."

"Não precisa--" Bill começou, mas Sirius balançou a cabeça.

"Está tudo bem," ele respondeu e saiu da popa. Passando pela escada que levava para o andar de baixo, pedaços de conversa alegre chegavam até ele, mas Sirius resistiu ao impulso de ir até lá embaixo e comemorar a vitória. Apesar de saber que os outros o receberiam bem, não queria ter que lidar com as reações inevitáveis. Não queria ter que enfrentar as perguntas inevitáveis. Não até que ele soubesse as respostas.

Sirius suspirou e dirigiu-se aos fundos. Seus passos soavam baixinho n deque de madeira e quando alcançou a ponta do Dama Furada, apoiou-se na murada e inclinou-se sobre ela ligeiramente, saboreando a sensação do vento soprando. O vento não fazia perguntas. Não exigia respostas. Silencioso e forte, ele lhe dava outro momento de paz. Mas a calma não podia durar.

Ele enfrentara Voldemort.

O pensamento ainda era suficiente para fazer um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, mas ainda assim Sirius estava estranhamente em paz com o que tinha feito. Em Azkaban, ele fizera uma escolha consciente -- ah, ele não pensara nas possibilidades ou conseqüências na hora, mas sabia de todas elas mesmo assim, quando escolhera. Escolhera virar aquele corredor e enfrentar o bruxo das trevas mais perigoso da história. Esperara morrer? Mesmo agora, não sabia. Na hora, só soubera que alguém tinha de fazê-lo. Alguém tinha que fazer a escolha. E ele a fizera.

E o fato de que ele sobrevivera ainda o espantava. Sirius fechou os olhos, lembrando-se. Quase sentira os movimentos de Voldemort, quase fora capaz de prever -- não, ele fora capaz de prever. Quase como se visse através dos olhos de _Voldemort_ tempo o bastante para saber que magia ele lançaria em seguida. Um parte profunda e instintiva dele soubera.

Então ele lutara diretamente com a vontade do Lorde das Trevas e sobrevivera também. O que teria acontecido se Kingsley e os outros não tivessem estuporado a ambos, Sirius não sabia, mas o que sabia era que tinha ficado cara a cara com o horror que vivia em seus pesadelos e não se acorvadara. Não cedera nem hesitara. De algum modo, descobrira uma força e poder profundos que nunca usara antes e eles o tinham salvo. Em retrospecto, Sirius achava que a força que usara tinha sido a mesma que o permitara sobreviver à Azkaban, mas ainda sentia a diferença.

Algo mudara. Não tinha certeza do quê, mas algo nele mudara.

Era aterrorizantes pensar nisso, quase irreal para se considerar. Mas enfrentara Voldemort e sobrevivera, e algo dentro dele dizia a Sirius que teria de fazê-lo de novo.

Havia uma multidão esperando quando o _Dama Furada_ tocou suavemente a superfície do lago de Hogwarts. Enquato ele parava lentamente no pier, os bruxos e bruxas reunidos soltaram um grito alegre. Faíscas de boas vindas saíram de inúmeras varinhas e uma inspiração coletiva surgiu quando a prancha do navio foi baixada. Na popa, Arthur e Bill Weasley sorriam como loucos; ao vê-los o bando ruivo à frente da multidão caiu em gritos ainda mais altos de contentamento. A multidão imediatamente respondeu e ficou ainda mais alta, alheia completamente ao espectador solitário que permanecia escondido ao leme do _Dama Furada_.

Sirius assistiu em silêncio enquanto a multidão continuava a torcer e gritar. Reconheceu muitos rostos entre eles; os principais entre eles eram Albus Dumbledore e sua nova Vice Ministra da Magia, Arabella Figg. À sua direita estavam os três Potter, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. Também presentes estavam as famílias dos prisioneiros resgatados e vários funcionários e alunos de Hogwarts. Dumbledore fizera um trabalho rápido para reuni-los nas primeiras horas da manhã, mas havia poucos que perderiam a chance de ver seus familiares voltarem para casa depois de tanto tempo. Pelo menos metade dos Aurores presentes tinha provavelmente se apresentado voluntariamente, Sirius sabia, pois isso era uma ocasião histórica -- e uma das poucas vitórias definitivas que o lado deles já alcançara.

O _Profeta Diário_ estava lá também, é claro; não havia como Dumbledore excluir a imprensa de uma ocasião maravilhosa como aquela e Sirius contou pelo menos sete repórteres diferentes na multidão, tirando fotos à distância, mas ainda assim graciosamente ficando longe das famílias ansiosas. Aquilo sem dúvida explicava a presença dos Aurores; isso era um momento familiar e não de manchetes. Os repórteres teriam tempo para isso depois.

Um grito de alegria ainda maior surgiu quando Frank e Alice Longbottom lideraram os prisioneiros pela prancha. Um garoto de cabelos castanhos saiu correndo imediatamente para encontrar-se com o pai que ele não via há seis meses com uma alegria visível no rosto e Sirius sorriu quando Frank passou o braço bom em torno do ombro de Neville, ainda apoiado por Alice do outro lado. Reuniões similares ocorriam enquanto cada prisioneiro chegava à sua família; quando Bill Weasley finalmente surgiu ao lado de seu pai, sua família imensa o rodeou. A visão das lágrimas correndo pelo rosto de Molly Weasley -- apesar dela ser uma prima distante a quem ele nem mesmo conhecia -- de repente ajudaram a tirar o peso no coração de Sirius. Tinham saído para fazer o impossível -- e tinha conseguido.

"Você vem, Sirius?" Oscar Whitenacl perguntou, aproximando-se por baixo.

"Num instante," ele respondeu baixinho. "Vá em frente."

"Tem certeza?"

Ele não estava olhando para Oscar, mas Sirius podia sentir os olhos dele queimando na suas costas com algo que parecia espanto. O jovem Auror tentava corajosamente manter a voz casual, mas Sirius ouvia a diferença no tom.

"Tenho. Preciso de um momento para pensar."

"Tudo bem." Oscar hesitou por um momento, então Sirius escutou seus passos se afastarem lentamente. Menos de dois minutos depois, os Aurores vitoriosos marcharam pela rampa e a multidão soltou outro grito ensurdecedor. Eles imediatamente se tornaram o centro das atenções enquanto bruxas e bruxos reunidos os rodeavam, dando tapas nas costas entusiasmados e expressando uma gratidão eterna. Eram os heróis do momento, os poucos e orgulhosos e os Aurores aceitaram os agradecimentos com sorrisos exaustos, mas felizes. Lentamente, porém, eles se afastaram, dispersando-se entre a multidão, sem dúvida contando histórias da proeza e revendo as próprias famílias.

Ainda assim Sirius ficou parado em silêncio no _Dama Furada_. O sol subia depressa às suas costas, banhando Sirius nas sombras, mas ele continuou parado, observando Hestia Jones se aproximar dos Potter e falar baixinho com James. Ele sorriu ligeiramente com um respeito recém-descoberto por sua 'instrutora'; por mais que as personalidades deles discordassem, ela provara ser poderosa e profissional em Azkaban, e Sirius definitivamente apreciava isso.

Enquanto Jones falava, Sirius viu os olhos de James voarem para o _Dama Furada_, procurando-o, mas Sirius ficou nas sombras. Sentia-se estranhamente separado das comemorações que aconteciam no terreno. Apesar de estar contente com a vitória -- como não poderia, quando foi seu plano que tivera sucesso? -- ainda não queria lidar com as perguntas inevitáveis, nem com as respostas que eles forçariam para que ele criasse. Sirius meio que desejava simplesmente desaparatar, mas mesmo que pudesse fazê-lo nos terrenos de Hogwarts, isso não teria resolvido seus problemas. Ainda teria que lidar com isso mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Sirius suspirou. Supôs que estava na hora de parar de se esconder -- algo que ele nunca fizera bem -- e enfrentar o mundo, mesmo que não quisesse. Aprumando os ombros, o Auror se adiantou e seguiu para o único caminho para a saída.

Quando Sirius apareceu na margem superior da prancha, um murmúrio percorreu a multidão. Sua chegada não criou nenhum grito de comemoração, mas ele ouviu os sussurros começarem assim que ele pôs o pé na prancha. A cada passo que dava, os sussurros ficavam mais altos e mais insistentes; todos os olhos estavam concentrados nele. Vozes flutuavam até seus ouvidos.

"Sirius Black..."

"... Você-Sabe-Quem..."

"Enfrentou sozinho..."

Eletricidade correu pela multidão, mas Sirius não parou. As pessoas fitavam-no e apontavam, mas ele não parou. Se parasse, Sirius não tinha certeza de que não iria simplesmente virar-se e fugir. Agora, fazer isso seria muito mais fácil do que lidar com a súbita pressão que ele não pedira para acontecer. _Um pé diante do outro_, ele disse consigo mesmo. _Nunca hesite._ Mas por trás de um rosto sem expressão, ainda sentia frio por dentro. Tudo que ele queria agora era ser deixado em paz.

"... _duelou_ com ele..."

"O primeiro desde Dumbledore a..."

"... ainda vivo..."

Seus pés tocaram o chão firme e flashes surgiram no seu rosto. Sirius imediatamente dirigiu-se à direita, piscando no brilho repentino, na direção dos amigos. De todos eles, porém, só Remus e Dumbledore pareciam não estar surpresos. James escondia o choque bem, mas os olhos cor de mel estavam mais arregalados do que o normal e suas feições estavam quase brancas. Quando Sirius chegou até eles, a conversa em torno surgiu novamente.

"Bem vindo de volta, Sirius," Dumbledore disse calmamente. "Muita coisa aconteceu enquanto esteve fora."

Sirius olhou para ele com curiosidade, mas James não lhe deu a chance de falar, oferecendo uma mão que rapidamente se transformou num abraço de urso. "Só estou contente por você estar vivo, amigo."

"Obrigado."

Os olhos de Peter o seguiram quando os dois se separaram. "Sempre soube que você era doido, Almofadinhas, mas puxa..." Sua voz tremeu ligeiramente. "Nunca teria coragem de fazer aquilo."

"Você enfrentou mesmo Voldemort?" Harry de repente perguntou, ao lado de sua mãe.

"Harry--" Lily começou a avisar, mas Sirius interrompeu-a.

"Está tudo bem," ele disse suavemente, olhando para o afilhado.

"Por que?" Harry perguntou, sem saber que estava fazendo a pergunta que estava nos olhos dos mais velhos. Sirius hesitou por um momento, e sentiu seus olhos concentrarem-se no horizonte distante. O sol se levantava com força e seria um belo dia.

"Porque alguém precisava fazê-lo."

Horas depois, depois de todas as reuniões e descrições do que ocorreu, cinco homens se reuniram na sala de conferência fechada além do escritório do Ministro da Magia. Os quatro mais jovens sentaram em silêncio, resistindo ao impulso de trocarem olhares curiosos e esperando que Dumbledore falasse. Finalmente, após avaliar os quatro cuidadosamente sobre seus óculos de meia-lua, o velho bruxo começou a falar.

"Tenho certeza de que vocês todos estão se perguntando por que eu pedi aos quatro para virem aqui esta tarde," ele começou. "De fato, duvido que quaisquer um de vocês reconheça que sua presença aqui tem algo a ver com os eventos extraordinários das últimas doze horas. Mas na verdade, sua presença aqui tem tudo a ver com o que aconteceu. E ainda mais no futuro."

Sirius sentava-se em silêncio ao lado dos três melhores amigos, sabendo que pelo menos algumas daquelas palavras eram direcionadas a ele. Como elas se aplicariam a Peter ou Remus, porém, não conseguia entender ainda. Dumbledore continuou:

"Noite passada, três coisas muito inesperadas ocorreram. Primeiro, como vocês todos sabem, Sirius enfrentou Lord Voldemort e sobreviveu. Não preciso enfatizar o queão importante isso é."

"Segundo, e quase ao mesmo tempo, Sibyll Trelawney fez sua segunda profecia verdadeira, prevendo a derrota eventual do Lorde das Trevas." Olhos azuis miraram nele sem aviso. "Acredito, Sirius, que essa profecia se relacionada a você diretamente. Remus a testemunhou tarde da noite de ontem e foi gentil o bastante para registrar a lembrança na penseira. Antes de passar para a próxima questão, gostaria que todos vocês a ouvissem."

Sem dizer palavra, Remus esticou a mão e mexeu o líquido prateado da penseira com sua varinha. Após um momento, uma figura familiar e olhos arregalados emergiu de suas profundezas, rodando lentamente e falando numa voz rouca estranha.

_"A escolha foi feita. O terror do Lorde das Trevas o encarará, possuindo um poder que as trevas não consegue compreender... Mas ele escolheu, e compreendeu, e assim terminará... Assim modelado pela dor, pelo sangue e pelo destino, somente ele escolherá ficar... Ma abandonado ele perecerá e as trevas continuarão... O mundo mudou e esta noite marca a escolha do terror do Lorde das Trevas... A escolha foi feita..."_

Sirius sentiu sua respiração acelerar enquanto Remus removia a varinha e Trelawney desaparecia na penseira. Piscando, ele tentou clarear a mente, mas as palavras continuavam fugindo, mesmo quando todo mundo na mesa ficou quieto e tentavam desesperadamente mostrar que não estavam olhando para ele. Em Azkaban, Sirius tinha agido com o conhecimento de que alguém tinha que fazer _algo_ -- fizera uma escolha, mas não pretendia que fosse assim... Ou pretendera? As palavras de Dumbledore de mais de dois meses voltaram a mente imediatamente. Apenas um deles tinha direta e abertamente confrontado Lord Voldemort e sobrevivido.

E agora ele o fizera duas vezes.

O silêncio estava ficando insurportável, mas sabia que pelo menos James e Remus pensavam na mesma coisa. Enfim, Remus esticou a mão e apertou o ombro dele num gesto carinhoso de apoio, e Sirius conseguiu sorrir para os amigos. _No que eu me meti?_ perguntou-se desesperado ao mesmo tempo. _Isso não pode estar acontecendo. _Mesmo assim, a vozinha de sua consciência falou na sua cabeça, soando gentil, considerando as circunstâncias. _Você escolheu_, ele se lembrou. _E pode mentir como quiser para si mesmo, mas você sabia._ Finalmente, Dumbledore resgatou Sirius de seu monólogo interno.

"Por fim, e o motivo de vocês quatro estarem aqui, é uma visão que tive noite passada. Como Remus sabe, um acidente na minha juventude me impôs certos... poderes incomuns. minhas visões raramente são tão claras como essa foi, contudo, e é por isso que escolhi dividir ela com vocês."

"Minha visão mostrou vocês quatro, lado a lado contra um cenário com o céu de tempestade. Vocês estavam sozinhos, mas o mais importante é que estavam juntos. Não sei o quê ou quem vocês enfrentavam, mas o que eu sei, naquele momento, é que tudo dependia de vocês quatro -- da sua força e de sua fraqueza, mas o mais importante, da sua amizade. Naquele momento, vocês eram a nossa última linha de defesa."

**Título Original: **Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 37: Spiral Of Change  
**Autora:** Robin  
**Tradução:** Rebeka


	39. Inocência Perdida

**CAPÍTULO TRINTA E OITO: INOCÊNCIA PERDIDA**

Chuva gelada caía, mas Sirius não se importava. No momento, até parecia ligeiramente confortável. A chuva e o frio o lembravam de que ele era humano e ajudava-o a sentir algo além do entorpecimento horrível que ele vivia nos últimos dois dias. Estava sentado sob uma árvore num parque de Londres, recebendo a intervalos de minutos, mas não se incomodava. O céu estava escuro e cinzento, prometendo mais chuva, mas a perspectiva de clima ruim não o incomodava tanto quanto parecia irritar os trouxas que fugiam. Assistindo-os procurando abrigo, Sirius quase deu um sorriso. Por que tinham medo de se molhar? Não tinham um jeito de secar roupas também? No fim, contudo, ele deu de ombros. Comparado com seus problemas, as preocupações dos trouxas pareciam realmente mundanas.

Sirius suspirou e continuou a traçar linhas e formas na lama com seu calcanhar. Seu jeans ia ficar sujo, mas com que freqüência ele vestia roupas trouxas afinal? Kreacher podia cuidar disso. O elfo doméstico idiota precisava de algo para ocupar o tempo, de qualquer forma.

Ele ergueu os olhos para o céu de novo. A cor cinzenta sombria das nuvens era uma metáfora perfeita de sua vida. Sombria, fria e sem esperança. Sem mencionar imprevisível -- como ficou provado quando o céu soltou uma torrente gigantesca de chuva. Tudo tinha acontecido rápido demais. Sua mente ainda não acompanhara suas ações e mesmo então, não tinha certeza do que queria fazer. _Ah, saía disso, Sirius,_ disse a si mesmo irritado. _Pare de sentir pena de si mesmo. Pelo menos uma vez na vida, não é um impulso que te pôs em problemas. Você sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo._ Finalmente, Sirius resmungou em voz alta.

"Isso é um saco," ele suspirou.

"Tenho que concordar," uma voz feminina de repente intrometeu-se nos seus pensamentos, fazendo a cabeça de Sirius levantar-se de supetão.

Ela estava de pé sob a sombra do carvalho gigante, molhada e tremendo ligeiramente. Seu cabelo loiro estava bagunçado e grudado no casaco, e o olhar no rosto de ossos cinzelados parecia completamente triste. Dando de ombros, Julia livrou-se do capuz, espirrando minúsculas gotículas d'água em Sirius, que já estava molhado demais para se importar. Os olhos cinzentos, contudo, estavam muito menos casuais do que seus movimentos e ela olhou-o neutramente, parecendo ser capaz de ver através das barreiras que ele passara anos construindo e aperfeiçoando. A faísca naqueles olhos o surpreendera quando se encontraram pela primeira vez, porque se alguém olhasse para aquele exterior frio e distante dela, Julia Malfoy era o exemplo perfeito de uma das famílias mais antigas e puras do mundo bruxo. Poucos a viam pelo que ela realmente era.

"O clima, quis dizer," Julia esclareceu com um ligeiro aperto dos lábios, caindo sentada ao lado dele de uma maneira decididamente estabanada. "A companhia, por outro lado..."

Sirius teve que sorrir. "Só ficou melhor."

"Ficou?" Mas ela encostou a cabeça contra o ombro dele e o tom era suave, então Sirius sabia que ela só estava brincando. Na maior parte.

"Vai estragar suas roupas, sabia," ele comentou.

"É para isso que servem Feitiços de Limpeza, Sirius."

"É."

Houve um longo momento de silêncio, que Julia finalmente quebrou ao perguntar, "Então, por que está aqui? Sentado na chuva, brincando com a lama..."

"Não estou brincando com a lama," ele objetou imediatamente, fazendo-a bufar.

"Claro, e esse pomo apareceu sozinho," Julia retorquiu. "Num parque trouxa."

"Claro que sim." Ele tentou um sorriso charmoso para ajudar, mas estava bem ciente de como ele fracassou miseravelmente. A diversão desapareceu do rosto de Julia enquanto ela afastava a cabeça de seu ombro, penetrando-o com o olhar.

"Não mude de assunto, Sirius."

"Ah." Ele suspirou e olhou para o chão de novo. "Estava esperando que não notasse."

"Sem chance." O corpo de Julia ainda estava quente ao seu lado, num contraste bem confortável com o ar úmido, mas sua voz esfriara um pouco. "Então, o que está fazendo aqui?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Pensando."

"Perigoso, isso," ela responder, mas ele escutou a tensão na voz enquanto ela lutava para mantê-la suave. "Especialmente quando é você."

"Como me encontrou, aliás?"

"Enfiei minha cabeça no fogo e perguntei a Peter onde poderia encontrar o amigo mais idiota dele. Ele imediatamente me disse que você veio aqui, ficar todo molhado e deprimido sem razão nenhuma." Julia deu-lhe um olhar severo. "Ele disse que você estava _pensando_ também."

Sirius suspirou baixinho, mas ficou em silêncio. Por um lado, estava grato pela companhia de Julia -- não conseguia vê-la com a freqüência desejada, e _sentia_ falta dela -- mas por outro, estava no meio de uma boa sessão de auto-piedade e detestava ser interrompido. Mesmo quando sabia que provavelmente seria bom para ele. Ela devia ter visto o olhar no rosto dele, porque Julia pôs a mão no seu braço e falou suavemente.

"Lucius me contou o que aconteceu, Sirius," ela disse quando ele não respondeu. "E nem vou perguntar a você se está maluco, porque já sei que você é. Nem vou perguntar no que estava pensando, enfrentando o Lorde das Trevas assim. Em vez disso, vou perguntar como se sente com isso."

"Bem, acho," ele respondeu após um instante. "Acho que devia estar me sentindo bem pior do que estou, o que realmente me preocupa."

"Por que?"

"Porque eu fiz uma escolha," Sirius respondeu calmamente. "Parece estúpido, não é, dizer que sabia exatamente no que estava me metendo? Mas eu sabia."

Ela riu gentilmente. "De certo modo não estou surpresa. Não importa quanto tente agir como um idiota impulsivo, você na verdade é bem esperto."

Ele bufou. "Eu _sou_ um idiota impulsivo."

"Então o fez você fazer isso?" De novo, a cabeça de Julia encostou-se no seu ombro, e Sirius não conseguia negar que gostava da sensação de tê-la ali. Lentamente, ele soltou um suspiro profundo e inclinou a cabeça contra o tronco molhado. Finalmente ele deu a mesma resposta que dera a Harry dias dias antes.

"Porque alguém precisava," Sirius disse calmamente, então bufou de novo, escutando o quão estupidamente _nobres_ suas palavras soavam. "Ou talvez não fosse tão desinteressado. Ou talvez fosse. Egoísta, desinteressado... Ah, diabos, não sei. Só sei que tive que enfrentá-lo, para provar que eu podia..." Pausando, ele considerou as palavras que acabara de dizer e tentou rir. "Faz algum sentido?"

"Sim," Julia disse calmamente. "Completamente."

"Desde que escapei de Azkaban, tenho me sentido preso," ele admitiu. "Sei que parece estranho, mas..."

"Mas você detesta ser uma vítima," ela completou por ele, pegando a mão dele e apertando-a.

"É." Seus olhos fecharam-se e algo frio ergueu-se dentro dele, tornando sua voz inesperadamente dura. "Prefiro ser inimigo de Voldemort a ser uma vítima dele."

Um longo momento se passou entre eles em silêncio, e Sirius escutou parcialmente enquanto gotas de chuva caíam nos galhos acima deles. Na maior parte do tempo, porém, ele se concentrou no som da respiração firme de Julia, ao seu lado. Estiveram separados por tantos anos, mas às vezes, como naquele instante, quase conseguia sentir como se nenhum tempo se passara. Julia o compreendia; não podia negar isso. Não eram eram um par perfeito -- acreditava de todo coração que não existia algo _perfeito_ no mundo -- mas com Julia, nunca sentia a necessidade de se esconder como sempre fizera com outras mulheres. Sua relação com ela não era a amizade de irmãos que tinha com James, Remus e Peter, mas não era menos forte por ser diferente. Sentado na lama fria, debaixo de uma árvore pingando com Julia, era paz.

Era o lar.

"Você está tão frio," ela finalmente sussurrou. "Nunca vi você assim."

Sirius piscou. "Sinto muito. Não pretendia."

"Eu sei," ela disse depressa, e Sirius sentiu a cabeça dela balançar. "Não o culpo por isso... posso entender o por quê. Só queria poder dizer algo mágico e ajudar você a se recuperar."

O coração dele parou de bater por uns trinta segundos. _O que fiz para merecê-la?_ Ele engoliu em seco. "Você estar aqui é o bastante."

"Você mente bem, Sirius, mas não bem assim." os lábios de Julia roçaram sua bochecha e Sirius voltou a cabeça para olhá-la nos olhos. "Mas obrigada mesmo assim."

"Eu deveria estar agradecendo a você."

"Pelo quê?"

Sirius sorriu e sentiu, dessa vez, que era verdadeiro. "Por ser você."

"Sempre." Bem devagar, Julia inclinou-se para beijá-lo nos lábios e por aquele instante, Sirius permitiu-se o luxo de sentir a paz que não achava há tempos. Beijar Julia era como voar, mas melhor; era mais caloroso e seguro e mais emocionante, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Podiam não ser tão jovens quanto tinham sido, mas a familiariedade do beijo significava que não era menos apaixonado do que o primeiro fora, há tantos anos. O amor, Sirius descobrira há muito tempo, era uma das poucas coisas que melhoravam com a idade.

Com um sorriso, ele se afastou e levantou-se, pegando as mãos dela e puxando-a para ele. "Vamos. Vamos sair do frio."

"Achei que você queria ficar triste," Julia sorriu.

"Não quero mais."

"Olá, Severus."

Algo na voz fez Snape vacilar imediatamente. depois de tantos anos, ele era um dos poucos que podiam dizer que conheciam Albus Dumbledore _bem_, apesar de nenhum ser humano, bruxa ou bruxo, poder compreender o que se passava por trás daqueles cintilantes olhos azuis. Contudo, nunca escutara aquele tom cansado, quando devia haver triunfo, nunca aqueles olhos azuis, tão inteligentes, parecerem tão exaustos. Havia algo errado, ele reconheceu de imediato; se Dumbledore contaria ou não era outra história.

"Albus."

Aceitando a mão oferecida, Severus não pôde deixar de notar o fato da palma de Dumbledore estar um pouco suada, e ele parecia mais frágil do que nunca. _Não,_ ele pensou com olhos fechados, _frágil não é a palavra certa. Cansado._ Ele tentou estudar seu velho mentor disfarçadamente, mas mesmo com suas habilidades, era difícil. As linhas no rosto de Dumbledore pareciam mais profundas do que o normal, ele _realmente_ parecia cansado. De fato, ele parecia exausto.

"Está tudo bem?"

Dumbledore sorriu. "Estou bem. É só que tem sido um dia... longo."

"Posso perguntar por que, então, você está nas masmorras, em vez de estar em casa?" Severus perguntou com uma sobrancelha cuidadosamente arqueada.

"Porque a guerra, Severus, não espera pelas baboseiras de um velho."

"Dificilmente diria que algo que você faz é _baboseira_," ele replicou. "Especialmente vindo aqui."

"Claro que não." Dumbledore deu um meio sorriso e sentou-se na cadeira oferecida nos aposentos de Severus. Bem poucos tinham o privilégio de entrar ali -- metade de seus colegas ainda punham apostas sobre como terrível o interior realmente era. É claro, Severus nem se importava com o que pensavam, e seus aposentos sempre foram seu canto particular... mas Dumbledore sempre fora bem vindo ali.

"Remus _sabe_ que você está aqui, lógico?" Sua única resposta foi um par de sobrancelhas prateadas erguidas, e foi exatamente o que merecia. "Minhas desculpas."

"Nenhuma é necessária," o idioso assegurou-lhe após um instante. Sua expressão suavizou-se ligeiramente. "Como eu disse, foi um dia cansativo."

_Estranho, como disse isso duas vezes, quando acho que nunca admitiu isso para mim,_ Severus não pôde deixar de pensar, mas sabia que era melhor não dizê-lo. Dumbledore era, se pelo menos, um homem de muitos segredos, nenhum dos quais alguém poderia esperar conhecer. Sentia-se privilegiado o bastante em saber os bem poucos que sabia. "Entendo."

"Como foi o encontro noite passada?" Dumbledore perguntou, de súbito de volta aos negócios. "Remus me contou que foi convoncado."

"Foi... interessante." Severus inclinou-se contra a própria cadeira, vagarosamente refletindo sobre suas experiências. "O Lorde das Trevas não estava exatamente _satisfeito_ com os eventos, apesar de eu conseguir evitar repercussões, devido às minhas ações em Azkaban."

"Sirius me disse que você salvou a vida de Voldemort." Apesar de não haver nenhum julgamento na voz de Dumbledore, Severus não conseguiu deixar de crispar-se.

"Tive pouca escolha no assunto, entende," ele explodiu.

"Claro que não." O velho bruxo dispensou sua resposta apressada. "Entendo suas razões, assim como Sirius." Um lento sorriso espalhou-se pelo rosto envelhecido, e seus olhos de repente brilharam perigosamente. "O fato de Voldemort agora ter uma dívida com você pode realmente ser útil algum dia."

Snape fitou-o. Por um longo momento, aquilo foi tudo que pôde fazer. Então, depois de engolir seco (pelo menos duas vezes), foi finalmente capaz de formular uma resposta adequada.

"Dificilmente acho que o Lorde das Trevas se sentirá obrigado a manter uma dívida com um dos Comensais da Morte."

Era, afinal, algo que nem _pensara_ e as possibilidades eram totalmente assustadoras. Severus agira, agora sem pensar, mas sem se importar com as conseqüências -- os prisioneiros e os Aurores estavam escapando, e a probabilidade era que fossem espertos demais para tentar levar Voldemort, inconsciente, com eles. A quantidade de visão de Black surpreendera Severus, mas ele supunha que mesmo os Gryffindors não eram imbecis. O Ministério nunca teria sido capaz de manter Voldemort sem um grande preparo que simplesmente não fora feito; dada as circunstâncias, era só uma questão de tentar. Como um bom Comensal, porém, Severus tirara aquela opção das mãos deles. Fazê-lo tinha sido muito menos complicado do que a alternativa.

"Não teria tanta certeza sobre isso, Severus," Dumbledore respondeu lentamente. "Nem mesmo Lord Voldemort pode ignorar uma magia tão antiga." Seus olhos lampejaram. "Não importa o quanto ele tente."

Um arrepio correu por sua espinha. "O que sabe que eu não?" Severus sussurrou.

"Nada." Dumbledore balançou a cabeça, de repente parecendo distante. Sua voz diminuíra ligeiramente, fazendo Severus inclinar-se para poder ouvi-lo melhor. "Nada... ou pelo menos nada concreto. Tudo está nublado, mas grandes forças estão trabalhando por aqui, meu amigo... nem todas elas sombrias."

A voz estava diferente, nem um pouco parecido com o que Dumbledore parecera quando entrara nos aposentos de Severus. Não havia nada de cansado nele agora, nenhum traço de fragilidade. Agora era de repente mistério e força, e uma compreensão que Severus reconheceu, mas que não conseguia identificar -- vira os olhos de Dumbledore vagarem para longe várias vezes antes, mas raramente desse jeito, e raramente com tanto em risco. O Ministro da Magia era _diferente_, porém, isso ele sabia. Não era como ninguém que Severus conhecera, exceto... Ele piscou, subitamente atordoado pelas semelhanças entre a distância atual de Dumbledore e o comportamente recente de Remus.

_O que é isso?_ ele se perguntou sem fôlego, mas não perguntou. Apenas sentou-se em silêncio, por quanto tempo não sabia, até que os olhos do idoso voltaram a focar-se e sua cabeça ergueu-se. Severus fingiu não saber que vários minutos tinham se passado enquanto Dumbledore fitava algo no tapete verde, mas ele notou a abrupta mudança no antigo diretor quando Dumbledore falou com uma voz repentinamente calma e reservada.

"Assumo, então, que ele não suspeita de você."

"Não. Não creio." Snape hesitou. "Não acha mesmo que...?"

Aqueles olhos azuis agora estavam inteligentes como nunca. "Acho."

"Ah." Estranhamente, Severus não conseguiu pensar num comentário malicioso para fazer; mesmo se tivesse pensado, contudo, não teria direcionado-o para Dumbledore. Ele respeitava e devia muito ao idoso para se incomodar com coisinhas, como sua própria auto-estima. Detestava absolutamente sentir-se desesperançado ou perdido, e normalmente encobria isso sendo insuportável, mas não com Dumbledore. Não agora.

"Contudo," o velho bruxo continuou, provavelmente sentindo pena dele, "só o tempo dirá."

Severus bufou.

Dumbledore sorriu. "Claro que isso é um alívio bem vazio, não é?" ele perguntou retoricamente. "Por agora, porém, esperamos, a não ser que saiba de mais alguma coisa."

"Não muito," ele balançou a cabeça ligeiramente. "Você já sabe que Azkaban está uma bagunça e que o Lorde das Trevas está definitivamente furioso -- apesar dele estar esperando. Não importa o quão zangado ele está."

"Não esperaria menos," foi a resposta serena.

Ele rolou os olhos. "Às vezes, você me preocupa."

"E por que?" o idoso riu inesperadamente.

"Você sabe demais," Severus disse enfaticamente, esperando respostas. Infelizmente, tudo que recebeu foram mais risadas.

"Ou muito pouco, meu garoto," Dumbledore conteve o riso. "À vezes, é a mesma coisa."

Molly e Arthur acordaram com gritos. Espantados, os dois Weasley saíram da cama e em movimento bem antes de perceberem o que era a causa da perturbação; quando o fizeram, contudo, os dois lançaram-se para o quarto do filho mais velho. Brevemente, ocorreu a Molly ficar grata por todos os outros filhos estarem em Hogwarts, exceto Ginny -- mas aquilo trouxe a tristeza pela perda de Charlie e no que poderia ter sido, então ela afastou o pensamento. Arthur chegou primeiro que ela na porta de Bill e ela quase atropelou-o quando a maçaneta não virava.

O marido dela fez um comentário rude que ameaçou fazer o rosto inteiro de Molly ficar vermelho.

"Arthur!" ela reclamou.

"Agora não, Molly!" A tensão que ambos sentiam tornou sua voz aguda. Arthur arrancou a varinha das suas vestes. "_Alohomora!_"

Sem pensar, ambos empurraram a porta para abri-la, apenas vagamente cientes do fato que os gritos tinham parado de repente. Houve um berro, e um jato de luz vermelha atingiu Arthur de repente bem no peito e lançou-o voando para trás.

"Arthur!" Molly saltou para trás, surpresa, para longe da abertura, fitando o seu marido inconsciente. Ao contrário de Arthur, ela não pensara em pegar a varinha ao saírem do quarto, então ela espiou cuidadosamente pela porta, temendo o que veria.

Bill de pé ao lado da cama, a varinha ainda erguida. Seu cabelo bagunçado e era óbvio que estivera adormecido, mas o rosto estava pálido. Um olhar morto e assombrado enchia seus olhos antes que ele piscasse de súbito e então abaixasse a varinha.

"Desculpe, mamãe," Bill disse calmamente. Sua voz estava rouca. "Acho que esqueci de pôr os Feitiços Silenciadores."

"Você... _o quê?_" ela mal conseguiu entender o que ele acabara de dizer. Molly começou a adiantar-se, notando que Bill tremia ligeiramente e sua testa ensopada de suor, mas ele adiantou-se a ela e dirigiu-se à porta.

"É papai?" ele perguntou de repente, passando por ela. "Não queria... Ah, _droga._"

"Bill!" Foi tudo que ela pôde pensar em dizer, mas na sua confusão, Molly não conseguia nem mesmo confortar-se com as velhas manias.

Ela tentou agarrar o braço dele, mas o filho moveu-se para o lado de Arthur. "Vou acordá-lo."

"Está tudo bem, querido, não precisa--"

"Não sou inválido, mamãe," Bill explodiu, fitando-a com raiva brevemente, com aqueles olhos vazios. "E não sumi por tanto tempo. Consigo fazer um feitiço simples."

"Não estava tentando dizer que não podia," ela buscava as palavras certas. "Só estava tentando dizer..."

"_Enervate._"

Os olhos de Arthur abriram-se. "Quem-- o que--?" ele buscou cegamente pela varinha, que estava somente a alguns milímetros de distância, mas ele parecia incapaz de alcançá-la.

"Está tudo bem, papai," Bill reassegurou-lhe. "Sinto muito; não queria estuporá-lo. Só me esqueci de pôr os Feitiços Silenciadores, só isso."

"Feitiços Silenciadores?" Arthur comentou, seus olhos de repente preocupados. "Bill, você --"

"Estou bem," o filho mais velho deles interrompeu o pai, levantando-se abruptamente. De imediato, Arthur pôs-se de pé, trocando um olhar significativo com Molly enquanto isso. Depois de tantos anos de casamento, e de tantos filhos, conseguiam ler um ao outro sem palavras e ela claramente via a preocupação nos olhos dele. Sem se surpreender, era semelhante à sensação de frio e dor que ela sentia se revolvendo no seu interior.

"Precisa conversar sobre isso, querido?" ela perguntou calmamente, pondo uma mão gentil no ombro do filho. "Pode ajudar."

"Não." Bill afastou-se dela, balançando a cabeça. A incerteza da sua atitude fez Molly fitá-lo; ela nunca vira Bill parecer tão perdido ou tão desconfortável. Brevemente, ele fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, o que pareceu ajudá-lo. Abriu os olhos e falou numa voz que parecia calma demais para o gosto dela, e não combinava em nada com o olhar morto nos seus olhos. "Só preciso ir dormir."

"Tem certeza?" Arthur perguntou baixinho.

"Sim," o filho deles replicou imediatamente. Sua voz tremia um pouco. "Sei que querem ajudar, mamãe, papai... mas não agora. Ainda não."

Molly engoliu em seco e trocou outro olhar com o marido. Cada fibra de seu ser gritava para que ela fosse até o filho, mas ele já se afastara uma vez -- e talvez ele não estivesse pronto. Bill era um homem crescido, e tinham que confiar em seu julgamento, mesmo quando isso os ferisse. "Tudo bem," ela disse suavemente.

Ela e Arthur ficaram parados ali por um longo instante depois de Bill desaparecer atrás de sua porta trancada mais uma vez, e escutarem o feitiço baixinho que ele lançava na porta, para protegê-_los_ de seus pesadelos. Ela só começava a imaginar o inferno que Bill passara em Azkaban, e Molly teve que morder o lábio com força para evitar que as lágrimas surgissem. Sem dizer palavra, Arthur pegou sua mão e apertou-a, e ela sabia que ele se sentia tão horrível quanto ela. Era tão errado, ela sabia. Os pais deviam proteger os filhos de tais horrores, e não o contrário.

**Título Original: **Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 38: Escaped Innocence  
**Autora:** Robin  
**Tradução:** Rebeka


	40. O Fim de Um Começo

**CAPÍTULO TRINTA E NOVE: O FIM DE UM COMEÇO**

As semanas seguintes viram Hogwarts e o mundo bruxo elétricos. Não só um grande impacto fora causado na guerra contra Você-Sabe-Quem, com o esvaziamento de Azkaban, mas toda a perspectiva da guerra mudara. Um novo otimismo permeava o castelo, e Harry escutava alunos que nunca ouvira discutindo a guerra declarando que a vitória estava próxima. Apesar de achar que esse comentário era um pouco prematuro, Harry ficou emocionado em ver as pessoas começando a acreditar.

Os boatos diziam que Voldemort ainda estava confuso depois da batida em Azkaban. Aparentemente, os Aurores tinham causado um grande dano na estrutura da prisão durante o resgate, derrubando paredes e até mesmo um pedaço do telhado, o que pareceu enfurecer o Lorde das Trevas. Aqui e ali haviam histórias da prisão sendo reconstruída mais forte e mais segura do que nunca, mas o Ministério ainda assim vencera aquela rodada. Poucos percebiam o papel principal que a Ordem da Fênix tivera na batida, e pelas pistas vagas de seus pais, Harry achava que a Ordem queria que fosse assim. A obscuridade parecia servir aos propósitos deles.

As últimas semanas que levavam aos testes finais, porém, foram pesadas o bastante para ocupar a mente de todos e manteve até mesmo os comentários tortos de Malfoy num nível mínimo. Ele estivera totalmente insurportável até a batida em Azkaban, mas a vitória dos Aurores silenciara muito a gabação. Voldemort estava estranhamente silencioso naquelas semanas, lambendo as feridas na ilha e deixando o mundo bruxo numa paz relativa. Harry, por sua vez, começava a ansiar pelo verão mais calmo que tivera em um bom tempo.

Até que o Banquete de Despedida chegou e o Professor Lupin desmaiou no meio de seu discurso de fim de ano.

Lily ergueu os olhos de uma pilha de documentos quando Dumbledore saiu inesperadamente de seu escritório. Seu rosto enrugado estava sem expressão, mas ela podia ver as linhas de tensão em torno de seus olhos azuis, que demonstravam sua preocupação. Lily começou a levantar-se e perguntar qual era o problema, mas uma nova voz a interrompeu.

"Albus, Peter e eu--" James começou a falar, mas o Ministro o interrompeu adiantando-se abruptamente e pondo as mãos nos ombros de James.

"Você precisava sair," Dumbledore disse energeticamente. "Agora. Vocês dois."

"Como?" Peter perguntou atrás de James, fitando Dumbledore como se ele tivesse enlouquecido. No momento, Lily tinha que concordar com a impressão.

"Só vão embora. Desçam até a Divisão dos Aurores e deixem o Ministério, James -- _depressa."_

Por um breve momento, Lily encontrou o olhar com o marido. Ela raramente o via assustado, mas seus olhos cor de mel estavam arregalados e assombrados, e podia sentir seu coração martelando no peito em resposta às palavras inexplicáveis de Dumbledore. Havia tensão no ar, de repente, e um forte pressentimento de antecipação. A decisão iluminou rapidamente o rosto de James e ele pegou o braço do homem mais baixo.

"Vamos, Peter."

Lily podia sentir o poder se reunindo enquanto eles se dirigiam para o elevador, e ela olhou em torno feito uma louca até perceber que a fonte daquela sensação estava a só alguns centímetros à frente dela -- Dumbledore. De algum modo, ele ficara friamente implacável e perigoso; nunca o vira assim antes, e aquilo lançou adrenalina nas suas veias. Dumbledore, ela notou, sacara a varinha, o que ele raramente fazia, mesmo em momentos de grande perigo. Algo estava errado, Lily soube de súbito. Algo estava para acontecer.

Ele se voltou para ela, irradiando poder. "Vá chamar 'Bella, Lily," Dumbledore disse suavemente. "Diga-lhe evacuar o Ministério."

"O quê?" Seu coração caiu em algum ponto no chão.

"Vá," ele replicou gentilmente. "Depressa."

Sem pensar, Lily virou-se para cumprir suas ordens, apressando-se na direção do elevador -- mas aí um pensamente lhe ocorreu. Olhando por sobre o ombro, ela se deteve e perguntou, "O que vai fazer?"

Os olhos de Dumbledore estavam tristes.

"Só vá."

Molly estava na cozinha com Bill quando o Projeto Guardião de repente soltou um grito agudo no outro aposento. Ambos se levantaram num instante, apesar de Bill parecer completamente confuso. Hoje era um de seus últimos dias de licença; todos os prisioneiros receberam um tempo até o fim de junho para se recuperarem. Muito para a alegria de Arthur e Molly, Bill estava ficando n'A Toca até que os outros filhos voltassem para casa e ficaram muito satisfeitos por tê-lo. A dor da perda que os Weasley sentiram quando pensaram que o tinham perdido finalmente começava a se desfazer e Molly começava a pensar que o mundo estava se consertando.

Até que o Projeto guardião começou a gritar da estante onde ela o guardava. O pergaminho estava sempre ativo, é lógico, embora Você-Sabe-Quem estivesse estranhamente quieto nas últimas semanas, e Molly pusera o Feitiço de Alarme nele para avisá-la se algo fosse acontecer. Assim, a tarefa era simples -- chamar Lily Potter através do fogo, que tinha acesso a Dumbledore a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite. Mas tudo estivera tão pacífico, por tanto tempo, que ela quase se esquecera --

"O que é isso, mamãe?" Bill quis saber sob o gemido insistente do Feitiço do Alarme, enquanto Molly tirava da estante o pergaminho do tamanho de uma mesa.

"Algo para a Ordem," Molly respondeu sucintamente, correndo por ele e atirando o Projeto Guardião na mesa da cozinha e começando a desenrolá-lo.

"Você está na Ordem--""

"Sim, mas não temos tempo para isso," ela disse, sem nem prestar atenção nas próprias palavras ou na voz surpresa do filho. "Segure essa ponta."

Bill obedientemente segurou a ponta do pergaminho, e Molly soltou uma cópia bem pesada do _Guia de Pestes Domésticas de Gilderoy Lockhart_ na outra para segurá-lo. O Projeto Guardião continuava a gritar enquanto ela pegava a varinha do balcão e começava a buscar no mapa gigante. Infelizmente, nenhum grande esforço era necessário para achar o ponto do problema. Uma grande área estava delineada em vermelho e Molly apontou a varinha nela imediatamente.

"Ah não..." ela sussurrou.

Bill segurava a outra ponta do mapa e agora olhava sobre o ombro dela para a área aumentada entitulada MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA. Pequenas figuras estavam dardejando pela cena, mas um grande grupo deles estavam se congregando na entrada do Átrio do Ministério. O Projeto Guardião imediatamente delineou-os com um verde brilhante agourento, e Molly encolheu-se, contando pelo menos trinta pontos e sabendo que devia haver mais. Ela podia ver dúzias de bruxas e bruxos fugindo diante dos recém chegados, mergulhando nas lareiras ou correndo pelo Ministério. Um pequeno grupo de bruxas e bruxos também se reunia no meio do nivel superior do Ministério e na frente daquele grupo estava Arabella Figg. Enquanto Molly assistia, mais e mais pontos se juntavam ao grupo, incluindo um marcado como "Lily Potter".

Mas enquanto o diagrama do Ministério brilhava e piscava em vermelho, o ponto marcado como "Albus Dumbledore" se acelerava na direção do primeiro grupo dos recém chegados. Uma figura se destacava como o líder deles.

"Bill," Molly perguntou baixinho, "Quem é Tom Riddle?"

Os Detectores das Trevas espalhados pelo QG dos Aurores de repente endoidaram e Sirius se afastou da mesa de Kingsley Shacklebolt, onde estivera encostado. Os dois estavam discutindo quadribol, mas o assunto da conversa fora rapidamente esquecido em meio ao caos. Sirius virou-se para encarar a bruxa que estava mais perto nos Detectores.

"Onde é?" ele quis saber.

O rosto dela empalideceu. "Em todo lugar!"

"Como?" De repente, Sirius sentiu muito frio e sentiu algo se aproximando... "O Átrio?"

"Não, em todo lugar!" ela gritou de volta enquanto os alarmes começaram a sooar por todo Ministério. "Do Átrio--" os Detectores das Trevas começaram a reagir ainda mais "-- e do subsolo!"

O mundo congelou-se por um breve segundo enquanto Sirius tentava assimilar esse fluxo abrupto de informação, mas só havia uma conclusão a ser tirada. Abriu a boca para começar a dar ordens -- e então o chão tremeu agourentamente debaixo de seus pés. De forma alheia, a voz feminina padrão continuou a dar o alarme:

_"Todas as bruxas e bruxos atualmente no Ministério da Magia são aconselhados a deixar o local imediatamente. Uma emergência ocorreu. Por favor precedam para saída mais próxima, lareira ou ponto de aparatação. Vocês saerão informados quando for seguro retornar ao Ministério..."_

Era quase um tremor gentil e provavelmente não foi notado nos pisos acima. O Departamente de Execução das Leis da Magia e o Quartel-General dos Aurores estavam localizados bem dentro do Ministério, afinal, no segundo andar, o que era debaixo de quase todos os outros departamentos. A probabilidade era que ninguém acima deles tivesse sentido o chão tremer, ou se tivessem, sem dúvida não notariam na confusão. Mas o Ministério inteiro era protegido por Feitiços de Integridade Estrutural e não existia fenômeno físico na terra que pudesse estremecer o Ministério...

Os planos de Sirius mudaram num instante.

"Saiam agora!" ele berrou, mirando a varinha no painel de controle anti-aparatação na parede oposta. As proteções não deveriam ser removidas, exceto na maior das emergências, mas Sirius tinha certeza de que isso se enquadrava -- então ele explodiu o painel. "Todos vão para o Ponto de Aparatação de Emergência! Algo está para--"

O tremor ficou mais alto, e o todo o piso vibrou por dois segundos, e o estômago de Sirius deu um solavanco. Aurores eram paranóicos por natureza e tinham um plano de emergência para tudo. Só podia esperar que houvesse tempo suficiente e se interrompeu, abafando a voz feminina que anunciava continuamente a necessidade de evacuação.

"_VÃO EMBORA!_"

Ele só teve tempo suficiente para ver as varinhas se erguendo e virar a sua para só mesmo antes que o chão balançasse uma última vez e então explodisse.

"'Bella, Dumbledore quer que você evacue agora!" Lily gritou, se apressando para o grupo de bruxas e bruxos se reunindo no pequeno corredor que continha todos os elevadores do Ministério. O corredor não era muuito grande e estava se enchendo rapidamente, enquanto mais bruxos e bruxas se dirigiam para os portões dourados que marcavam a entrada.

Arabella Figg nem mesmo se incomodou em reponder-lhe, em vez disso voltando-se para berrar para a multidão dirigindo-se para os portões da frente. "Por aí não, seus imbecis!" ela gritou com raiva. "Se o Ministério está sob ataque, esse é o primeiro lugar que --"

_"Todas as bruxas e bruxos atualmente no Ministério da Magia são aconselhados a deixar o local imediatamente. Uma emergência ocorreu. Por favor precedam para saída mais próxima, lareira ou ponto de aparatação. Vocês saerão informados quando for seguro retornar ao Ministério..."_

"O Ministério não pode estar sob ataque!" um Cornelius Fudge desalinhado gaguejou. "Ninguém ousaria--"

"Cale a boca!" Figg berrou. "Pelos fundos, todo mundo, agora!"

Uma apunhalada de sua varinha fez com que uma rachadura corresse pelas paredes de mármore nos fundos do corredor. Lentamente, as duas paredes começaram a se separar, revelando uma passagem empoeirada que levava até a Londres trouxa. Olhando através da abertura, Lily suspirou aliviada. O caminho estava livre, o que significava que os empregados do Ministérios poderiam usá-lo e desaparatar.

O chão balançou sob os pés dela.

Lily voltou-se para 'Bella com o cenho franzido enquanto uma bruxa próxima soltava um gritinho. Algo estava errado, mas ela não tinha tempo de descobrir o quê. "Dumbledore foi para o Átrio," ela explicou baixinho. "Não sei o que ele está fazendo--"

"Não é óbvio?" a Vice Ministra da Magia replicou amargamente.

"Ele não vai--"

"Dumbledore vai atrasá-lo." o rosto de 'Bella estava branco. "Está ganhando tempo."

O coração de Lily contraiu-se tão rápido que chegou a pensar que ele parara. de algum modo, ela soubera o que isso significava, mas seu coração ainda se negava. _Isso não pode estar acontecendo,_ ela pensou desesperada. _Não quando estamos tão perto...!_ Mas além dos grandes portões dourados, Lily podia ouvir os feitiços e maldições voando. Lampejos multicoloridos de luz refletiam-se no céu azulado do Átrio e Lily viu os portões tremerem enquanto bruxas e bruxos se apressavam pela abertura que se alargava mais, levando-os para a liberdade. Um arrepio correu sua espinha.

_Voldemort._

Ela se voltou para olhar para 'Bella, e sabia que a mulher mais velha pensava igual a ela. Não deixariam Dumbledore sozinho. Não podiam. Logo após se assegurarem que os outros estavam seguros, as duas, pelo menos, juntariam-se a ele. O número de vozes que podiam ouvir além dos portões era assustador; com certeza, Dumbledore não esperava enfrentar Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte _sozinho_? Lily engoliu em seco. Isso era algo que ele pretendia fazer.

"_Todas as bruxas e bruxos atualmente no Ministério da Magia são aconselhados a deixar o local imediatamente. Uma emergência ocorreu..._"

O chão balançou e algo explodiu.

James e Peter estavam sozinhos no elevador, exceto por uma bruxa de cabelos castanhos que se ocupava roendo as unhas nervosamente quando o alarme soou. Os dois Marotos olharam um para o outro de imediato, ignorando o som de terror da bruxa. O elevador descia depressa e as portas se abriram no terceiro andar sem o anúncio padronizado de quais departamentos continha aquele andar. Quando as portas se fecharam, a bruxa nervosa agarrou seu braço.

"Temos que sair!" ela gritou nervosa. "Temos que subir, sair--"

"Não podemos," James tentou explicar pacientemente, mas a força do aperto dela tornava difícil. "Olhe, depois de mais um andar, você pode subir e ir para onde quiser, mas tenho que chegar ao Quartel dos Aurores--"

"Mas não temos tempo!" ela berrou no ouvido de James, fazendo-o encolher-se e lutar para se soltar dela.

"Pode me soltar agora?"

"Hã, James, sentiu isso?" Peter perguntou de repente.

"Senti o quê?" Ele se voltou para olhar para o amigo, ignorando totalmente a bruxa quando as mãos dela soltaram seu braço. No fundo da mente registrou que ela o fitava.

"James?" ela interrompeu. "James Potter? Ah, sinto muito!"

O chão balançou de novo e Peter franziu o cenho com concentração quando as paredes do elevador vibraram. "De novo."

Um nó de preocupação se formou na garganta de James. "Tem algo errado."

"Acha que--" Peter começou, e se interrompeu. "Não, não é possível."

A cada momento, o tremor ficava mais pronunciado -- ou era só porque estavam cada vez mais abaixo? Até mesmo a bruxa se silenciou, fitando James e Peter enquanto ele se entreolhavam com olhos arregalados. De súbito, o elevador parou.

E o mundo rugiu e explodiu.

A força do poder abaixo deles forçou o elevador para cima e para fora de curso. Enquanto a bruxa gritava e os bruxos lutavam para achar algo para se firmarem, o elevador saltou e caiu com força. Ele parou por um instante no mesmo espaço que ocupara anteriormente entre o segundo e terceiro andar e então mergulhou.

Para baixo.

E mais embaixo.

Lily lutou para pôr-se de pé, tossindo e piscando os olhos no ar empoeirado. Seu lado direito doías, mas não tinha tempo para a dor. Gritos de dor e medo sooavam pelo corredor semi-escuro e cheio de destroços, enquanto bruxas e bruxos tropeçavam em torno. Vários miravam magias nervosamente em oponentes imaginários, fazendo com que luzes esquisitas enchessem o ar carregado. Ela notou uma bruxa cambaleando cegamente pela multidão, sem o braço do cotovelo para baixo. Outro bruxo agarrava uma ferida na testa que espirrava sangue com as duas mãos e gritava por ajuda. Lily começou a adiantar-se sem pensar, e então teve que recuar vários passos quando percebeu que não estava com a varinha. Depois de um momento remexendo os destroços, ela a descobriu, miraculosamente intacta em meio à destruição.

Não muito longe à sua direita, Arabella Figg se punha de pé. Seu rosto normalmente severo estava coberto de sujeira e sangue, fazendo-a parecer um tipo de monstro antigo, mas seus olhos cinzentos queimavam ameaçadoramente por detrás da sujeira. Enquanto ela virava, Lily notou uma rasgo gigante no lado esquerdo dela. 'Bella, contudo, estava completamente alheia.

Sem aviso, vários pedaços do teto soltaram-se com um barulho de rechar os ouvidos. Só o trabalho rápido das duas bruxas desviou-os antes que os grandes blocos de pedra caíssem no grupo confuso abaixo. De imediato, 'Bella voltou-se para os trabalhadores do Ministério reunidos.

"O que estão esperando?" ela exclamou agudamente. "Vão para fora!"

Um barulho atrás delas sublinhou suas palavras, e Lily girou para ver os portões dourados caírem. Enquanto Comensais da Morte entravam vindos do Átrio, as bruxas e bruxos reunidos se apressavam para a saída, gritando de terror. O pânico deles criou um estreitamento na abertura, porém, o que só encorajou a multidão a empurrar desesperados as pessoas à frente. Bem poucos ficaram para trás para ajudar Lily e 'Bella contra os Comensais.

Luz verde dividiu o espaço entre as duas bruxas, e Lily mergulhou para a esquerda, rolando e atirando feitiços enquanto se levantava. Uma bruxa nos fundos da multidão gritou e se abaixou, mas aí a magia de 'Bella pegou o mesmo Comensal desavisado e ele tombou numa poça de sangue. Lily de súbito vislumbrou Dumbledore, que lutava um duelo ilusório com o próprio Lord Voldemort. Ao mesmo tempo, o Ministro se defendia do estranho ataque dos Comensais da Morte que esperavam e Lily sabia que ele não duraria muito tempo sozinho. Mas uma barreira de inimigos ficava entre ela e o bruxo lendário, prevenindo que ela fizesse mais do que assistir impotente. Às suas costas, os empregados do Ministério ainda fugiam feito loucos e à sua direita, 'Bella lutava loucamene para protegê-los.

Um dos bruxos que tinha juntado esforços na defesa tombou, deixando-os em menor número, de pelo menos quatro para um. Lily evitou uma Maldição Explosiva e imediatamente lançou um Feitiço Paralisante de volta, satisfeita em ver que o oponente cair -- mas havia muitos deles e se moviam depressa demais. Como 'Bella Figg, Lily interpôs-se entre os Comensais e as bruxas e bruxos que estavam tentando salvar. Feitiços e poeira coloriam o ar carregado, ficando difícil enxergar -- mas não tinha como errá-los quando, pelo canto do olho, Lily viu Voldemort voando para trás, colidindo com a Fonte da Irmandade Mágica.

Aquilo era a chance deles.

"Albus!" Lily gritou. Se pelo menos ele pudesse recuar e se juntar a elas, eles todos poderiam sobreviver. Por vários longos segundos, Voldemort ficou imóvel entre os destroços da fonte, e Dumbledore voltou-se lentamente para encará-la sobre a parede de Comensais entre eles.

Seus olhos azuis encontraram os verde dela e Dumbledore vagarosamente balançou a cabeça. Ele se voltou para a luta e com um trejeito da varinha, três Comensais da Morte caíram no chão como se tivessem sido atropelados por um trem.

À sua direita, 'Bella foi atingida por uma maldição e soltou um grito, cambaleando e mal conseguindo recuperar o eqüilíbrio e então matou o Comensal que a atingiu. Bem à esquerda, outro Comensal lançou uma Maldição Reducto, morando o teto -- e Lily mal conseguiu desviar as pedras que caíam antes que elas tombassem nos inocentes atrás dela. Um rápido olhar lhe disse que quase três-quartos das bruxas e bruxos estavam na abertura, mas os remanescentes estavam em pânico e pressionando aqueles à frente deles enquanto os Comensais matavam vários. E no Átrio, Voldemort estava de pé, atirando feitiços em Dumbledore mais uma vez --

Um atingiu, envolvendo cordões de fogo em torno do Ministro da Magia e mesmo à distância, Lily sentiu o cheiro de carne queimando. Então Dumbledore libertou-se de repente e voou alto. O idoso aterrisou de pé a menos de seis metros dela, bem no que sobrara dos portões dourados. Ele posicionou a varinha como uma espada e Voldemort cambaleou para trás mais uma vez.

Berros repentinos atrás dela fizeram Lily virar a cabeça; ao fazê-lo, ela pegou as sobras de uma Maldição Conjunctivitis e teve que lançar um feitço antes que sua visão clareasse. Quando conseguiu ver, porém, Lily vislumbrou cinco ou seis figuras em vestes surgindo através da multidão aterrorizada, mas antes que pudesse mirar uma maldição em um, seu coração aliviou-se. A voz da Auror líder era facilmente reconhecível enquanto Hestia Jones derrubava um Comensal que mirava as costas de Dumbledore. Rapidamente, os Auror lutaram para chegar até onde Lily e 'Bella agora batalhavam sozinhas. Agora os sete formavam uma linha contra o inimigo que avançava, lutando para afastá-los.

O caos reinava. Abruptamente, um Comensal ferido mirou uma maldição nas costas de Dumbledore, fazendo o idoso cambalear e quase cair. Voldemort seguiu-a com uma maldição rápida que engolfou Dumbledore em fogo, mas o Ministro aparatou para o lado, enquanto Lily lançava um Feitiço de Escudo entre Hestia e a Maldição Imperius. A outra bruxa devolveu o favor bloqueando uma Maldição Impedimenta que vinha na sua direção, mas não tinham tempo para agradecimentos. Só podiam continuar lutando.

A ausência de barulho atrás dela lhe disse que os trabalhadores estavam finalmente livres. Mas bem à frente, mais Comensais da Morte fluíam para o Átrio.

"Para trás!" Figg gritou, e os Aurores começaram a obedecer. Dumbledore, porém, continuou a enfrentar sozinho o inimigo que avançava.

"Albus!" Lily gritou de novo. "Vamos embora!"

Ele aparatou para longe de uma Maldição da Morte, aterrisando num redemoinho de vestes azul meia-noite acima dos destroços do que antes fora a Fonte da Irmandade Mágica. A voz profunda de Dumbledore ecoou pelo Átrio. "Está na hora, Tom."

"Então vamos acabar com isso!" Voldemort resmungou em resposta, criando uma cobra que soprava fogo, que Dumbledore facilmente abateu. Vários Comensais da Morte mirando maldições na sua direção, mas Dumbledore saía do caminho, aterrisando mais uma vez entre o Lorde das Trevas e Lily, 'Bella e os Aurores.

"Tire-os daqui, Arabella!" ele gritou.

Enquanto Arabella Figg abria a boca para responder, luz verde lampejou à esquerda e atingiu-a bem no peito. A Vice Ministra da Magia desabou no chão aos pés de Hestia Jones no que parecia ser câmera lenta e Lily viu a outra bruxa empalidecer. Dois Aurores atingiram o assassino de 'Bella e o Comensal explodiu, espalhando cérebro e ossos por toda parede oposta. Não havia tempo nem para sofrer; os ataque de repente dobraram de intensidade, forçando Lily e os outros a se juntarem mais ainda para defenderem-se. Passo a passo, foram forçados na direção da saída -- e de súbito, Lily percebeu, para longe de Dumbledore.

Lily derrubou dois Comensais da Morte em sucessão rápida, e então foi forçada a dar outro passo para trás para evitar uma Maldição Desintegradora. Do nada, contudo, uma Maldição Rouba-Força atingiu-a, fazendo uma exaustão forçar-se nela e tornando a respiração difícil. Lily cambaleou feito bêbada, mas não desistiria. Ela não poderia.

De repente, um Auror tombou, rompendo a linha e deixando um vazio enorme nas suas defesas. Seu companheiro inclinou para tirá-lo do perigo, só para ser abatido por uma Maldição da Morte bem mirada. Agora estavam em cinco contra trinta e Lily escutou Hestia Jones dar a ordem de retirada. Furiosa, Lily gritou, "Não podemos deixá-lo!"

"Se não deixarmos, morremos todos!" Hestia berrou de volta, o rosto fechado.

Lily voltou-se para gritar o nome de Dumbledore de novo, mas quando ela o fez, ele já estava olhando-a. Sua voz baixa chegou até ela mesmo assim. "Só se vá, Lily."

Então ele tropeçou e quase caiu. Tirando vantagem da distração, um Comensal da Morte mais uma vez conseguiu lançar um feitiços nas costas desprotegidas de Dumbledore. Encorajados, vários outros se reuniram em torno dele e ela viu Voldemort atacar com um vigor renovado. Uma cascata de maldições surgiu de uma só vez e apesar do Ministro desviar, nem mesmo Dumbledore poderia bloquear todas. Luz prateada lampejou de sua varinha e derrubou os Comensais, mas mesmo enquanto fazia isso, Lily escutou a risada aguda de Voldemort.

Luz verde queimou no ar e Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore tombou.

_**Continua em Promessas Lembradas...**_

**Título Original: **Promisses Unbroken - Chapter 39: The End of a Beginning  
**Autora:** Robin  
**Tradução:** Rebeka


End file.
